Sentimientos
by kattie88
Summary: Ella se aleja de su familia y amigos con el pretexto de estudiar en una buena universidad.En su nueva vida conoce un nuevo amor, pero todo se desmorona cuando debe volver por una invitación a una boda y reencontrarse con su viejo amor por Trunks.
1. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Solo lo hago por entretención y devoción a DBZ =)

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIMIENTOS<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**"Recuerdos"**

* * *

><p>Mirando las estrellas te recuerdo, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día? Años... Aun recuerdo el día que partí, ese día que comencé a planear todo. Me gustaría borrar esos amargos recuerdos, ese día en que nos dejaste, en que me abandonaste. ¿Cómo nunca lograste entender que nadie podía comprenderme más que tú? Eras sólo tú y nadie más que tú. Nadie lograría comprender mi espíritu, porque heredé eso de ti. Y no logro olvidar, ese día no puedo arrancarlo de mi cabeza, por más que lo intente, no puedo. Te recuerdo cada día, tal y como en este preciso instante. Porque viví junto a ti las aventuras más grandes de mi vida, las aventuras que cualquier humano jamás podría vivir.<p>

* * *

><p>—Hija debemos ir a casa, creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente cansados para seguir aquí, además creo que tu abuelo regresará en un tiempo más, como siempre lo ha hecho —dijo Gohan, aunque los pensamientos decían otra cosa.<p>

—Vayan ustedes, en un rato más los alcanzo.

—Está bien, no demores —respondió su padre con una mirada de nostalgia al ver a su hija.

Gohan junto a Videl y los demás guerreros emprendieron el vuelo para partir a sus hogares.

A unos metros de allí Vegeta, cruzado de brazos, le hablaba a Bulma—¡¿Qué te pasa ahora, mujer?! ¡¿Por qué lloras?! —mantenía aquella fría postura, sin entender las lágrimas de ella.

—No pasa nada Vegeta, mejor vamos a casa —Le contestó su mujer. No sabía qué era esta vez, pero aquel presentimiento le decía que su amigo de infancia, quizá, no volvería—. ¡Bra, Trunks, vámonos! —le dijo a sus hijos.

—¡Chillona! —murmuró. A Vegeta siempre le fastidiaba aquel hecho, que su mujer tuviera que gritar hasta por el más mínimo detalle. Pensaba que era un maldito hábito que jamás dejaría atrás.

—En seguida voy mamá, los alcanzo en un minuto —habló Trunks.

Antes de marcharse, el único saiyan puro sobreviviente del planeta, observó cómo su hijo se acercó a la mocosa nieta de Goku, y no comprendía el lazo de ellos dos. ¿Qué había entre ellos para que su hijo siempre le prestara atención a Pan? Tampoco se dedicó a pensarlo demasiado, no tenía importancia.

Luego de un rato, en el lugar sólo quedan dos: Pan y Trunks. Una vez que los demás se fueron, él se acercó a ella por la espalda, la abrazó y le susurró al oído— No puedo saber con exactitud lo que estas sintiendo, sé que estas triste, pero recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo —habló con voz suave, estrechando entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña que tanto enfado y ternura le generaba.

Pan al sentir su tacto y con las emociones a flor de piel, no logró contenerse, y las silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Orgullosa como siempre se destacó, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, pero Trunks, al verla, se posicionó frente a ella, pasando ambas manos por sus mejillas, recogiendo sus lágrimas.

—No tienes por qué… —comenzó Pan con dura voz, tratando de contenerse y fallando en el proceso. Trunks no la dejó continuar y le habló dulcemente, como solo él podía serlo.

—Sí tengo, Pan —le sonrío con pesar.

—Gracias —contestó tratando de sonreír.

—No hay por qué dar las gracias, sabes que te quiero, eres como una hermana para mí, eres parte de mi familia.

* * *

><p>Pan observó las estrellas con más detención y sonrió con tristeza al recordar el momento y las palabras exactas de su amigo.<p>

Abuelo, ¿sabes qué? En ese momento comprendí que ya nada me retenía en ese lugar. Tú no estabas conmigo, y pese a mis ingenuas esperanzas de que tu podrías volver, sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que no volverías.

Puedo recordar las necias palabras de mi papá, el hacerme entender que tu partida era lo mejor para todos, que tu amor era tan grande por la vida, por nuestro planeta, por nuestra familia y amigos, que preferías dejarnos, irte con Shenlong con tal de que no volvieran las constantes amenazas buscando tu poder, buscando derrotarte, para dejarnos a todos con una vida feliz y en paz.

También recuerdo la confusión de niña por la que pasé, decepcionada de los chicos de mi edad que arrancaban al instante cuando veían mi naturaleza poderosa. Jamás había tenido un chico a mi lado que no fuera mi familia. Ahora río por el _amor_ idealista e irreal por Trunks. Quizá pasar aquel año junto a ustedes ayudó a aquella fantasía adolescente, pero _ese_ día lo entendí todo. Era un sueño, él no podía sentir lo mismo que yo. ¿Me quería? Por supuesto que sí lo hacía, pero como él dijo _como una hermana, como parte de la familia. _Fue bastante absurdo pensar lo contrario, ¿no? El que pudiera mirarme con otros ojos, el que me viera como una igual, verme como una chica que lo podría querer más allá de la ternura y de las travesuras. Pero eso había sido cuando era niña, cuando mis ojos y mi alma tenían una profunda admiración hacia ustedes.

Tú, mi abuelo, el más cariñoso, alegre, paciente y fuerte de todos. Todos los guerreros te admiraban, salvaste el planeta y la galaxia en incontadas oportunidades, ¡incluso tus enemigos sentían esa admiración hacia ti! Jamás podría olvidar tu infinita bondad, eras especial, un ángel caído para protegernos aunque tú no lo comprendieras así. ¡Tú sólo creíste que te gustaba demasiado la lucha, sobrepasar tus máximos límites, ir más allá de tus poderes, superarte día a día! Pero para nosotros, eras más que eso, en especial para mí, eras mi modelo, mi ejemplo a seguir. Tu bondad, carisma, alegría y tu amor, eran lo más grande de ti. ¡Y te creen mal padre! ¡Por favor! Cuidaste de mí, de tu esposa, de tus hijos, de tus amigos, del mundo y la galaxia entera porque nos amabas, y fuiste mucho más de lo que todos creen, estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida, tu existencia por los demás.

Y Trunks... Trunks, ese hombre maravilloso según los ojos de mi corazón. Bondadoso como tú, cariñoso, amable y respetuoso como tú. El hombre más dulce que jamás podría conocer. Lástima que todo cambió, lástima que yo cambié. Volver a nuestras vidas rutinarias me hizo daño, estaba muriendo todos los días un poco más, no estaba hecha para este tipo de vida, ¿y sabes algo, abuelo? Él me decepcionó, no era el que yo tenía en mente, y no fue su culpa, fui yo quien lo idealizó, no era perfecto, nadie lo es.

Las palabras se disuelven y se pierden con el tiempo, dejan de tener el mismo significado. No estuvo para mí como lo prometió, y no hay nada de mal en eso. Cambiamos porque la vida nos hace cambiar, aprendemos, evolucionamos. Era el presidente de la compañía más grande del planeta, era obvio que sus prioridades cambiarían, así como las mías, y por eso yo debía marchar, hacer mi propio camino.

Sólo quería largarme con rapidez, pero no todo es así de fácil, no como una niña planea. Mamá y papá, obviamente, no lo permitieron, ¿quién en su sano juicio deja a una niña de catorce años sola? Já, los señores Brief, mas no mi padre. Estaba obligada a seguir existiendo en el mismo lugar hasta mis dieciocho años cuando debía ir a la universidad. Ahí encontré el motivo y la excusa perfecta para salir y hacer mi vida. Mis padres ya no podían retenerme junto a ellos, ya era mayor de edad, y aunque los amara con todo mi corazón… era hora de partir.

A pesar de todos estos años alejada de todos, Trunks se queda con un especial cariño. Mi amor idealista fue la culpable de las visitas a su casa, pero a la vez tratar de no interactuar mucho con él, sentía que mi corazón explotaba de amor y tristeza al recordar sus palabras de_ aquel_ día. Pero su dulzura no me dejaba en paz, siempre encontraba el modo de encontrarme, cuando tenía la obligación de asistir a las fiesta de Bulma y me escondía o me alejaba de todos, él siempre aparecía ahí, a mi lado.

* * *

><p>—No pasa nada Trunks, es sólo que estoy cansada, debo estudiar mucho para ingresar a la universidad, ya sabes cómo es mi padre —señaló Pan. Sentada sobre la verde hierba que adornaban los inmensos jardines de Corporación Cápsula. Escapando, como siempre, de las celebraciones donde hablaban sobre Goku y, de paso, evitando a Trunks.<p>

Él la miraba directo a los ojos, sabiendo y descubriendo sus mentiras al instante, pero callando, jamása diciendo nada al respecto, y sólo le respondía— ¿Sabes? Parece que estudias mucho, deberías divertirte un poco, pareces una… —hizo una pausa y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te has mirado al espejo? —preguntó, causando confusión en la adolescente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Mira! —apuntó, poniendo su dedo índice en la frente de la chica—. Pareces una abuela con esa arruga.

—¿Qué? ¿Una arruga? ¿Dónde? —preguntó con histeria mal disimulada en su voz, mientras sus manos tocaban su frente, comprobando lo dicho.

Trunks rió a carcajadas— ¡Que ingenua eres! —volvió a reír divertido—. No tienes nada, Pan.

—¡Qué pesado eres! —Hizo falso enojo y luego rió junto a él, golpeando su brazo en forma juguetona.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! —se quejó sobando su brazo, supuestamente, adolorido—. ¿Ves? —la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó confundida.

—Eso —apunto su boca—, cuando sonríes y estas alegre, eres más hermosa —le dijo con sinceridad. Ella, como respuesta, sólo sonrió y se sonrojó.

Justo en ese preciso momento, aparece Bra en el jardín de Corporación Cápsula con un teléfono en mano— ¡Hermano! —gritó acercándose a ellos—. ¡Tienes una llamada! —Lo extendió para entregarle el aparato blanco entre sus dedos—. Dijo que era una tal Jen.

—¡Ya voy! —se puso de pie—. ¡No tienes para que gritar tanto! —se quejó—. Igual a mi madre —susurró—. Lo siento Pan, atiendo esa llamada y vuelvo en seguida.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —respondió con un falsa sonrisa, recordando las innumerables veces en donde él prefería hablar con sus amigos en vez de estar sólo cinco minutos con ella.

Trunks se va dentro de la casa, mientras Bra se acerca a Pan sentándose en el pasto junto a ella—. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía hablar con mi hermano, ¿Están poniéndose al día? —preguntó acomodándose junto a ella.

—Eh… sí, claro —respondió rápidamente fingiendo estar bien—, pero no duró mucho, siempre lo llaman del trabajo, creo que ser el presidente de la empresa debe ser agotador —le dijo a su amiga Bra, anteponiendo una excusa por él. Siempre era lo mismo, no pasaban más de cinco minutos conversando cuando lo llamaban por teléfono del trabajo, sus amigas o recibía visitas de su novia, y al final, se olvidaba de ella.

—Sí, obvio, pero ahora lo estaba llamando una _amiga_ que, por cierto, no me agrada —dijo Bra con cara de asco.

Pan la miró pensativa. Sólo podía asentir a los dichos de la chica a su lado, pues era obvio que él tendría novia.

* * *

><p>Despegó los ojos del cielo y observó el balcón donde estaba situada al escuchar la puerta abrirse, eso la sacó de los recuerdos y la trajeron de nuevo a su realidad. Se dio media vuelta y escuchó la puerta cerrarse de aquel departamento que habitaba.<p>

—Pan, amor. Llegué. ¡Traje la cena! —Al no escuchar respuesta, repitió—. ¿Pan?

—¡Aquí estoy! —le respondió luego de escuchar el segundo llamado.

El hombre se le acercó por la espalda, afirmando el mentón sobre uno de los hombros femeninos, y le habló— ¿Triste nuevamente? —preguntó mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente. Pensando en lo recurrente de esta situación en el último tiempo, sin comprender del todo la tristeza de su chica.

—No es nada, estoy bien —respondió con suavidad.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Hola! Soy nueva en esto, creo que con tanto leer fic de esta pareja, me ha inspirado y estoy tratando de escribir algo… espero que sea por lo menos decente jajajja … así que si tienen algo que decir, bueno ya saben algún comentario no sería malo, espero que les guste, aunque esto es sólo el principio...

Adiós, nos vemos en el próximo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie.-<strong>_

22 — 06 — 2011


	2. Así fue como te conocí

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**Capítulo 2**

** "Así fue cómo te conocí"**

* * *

><p>Aun recuerdo cómo te conocí. Hacía muy poco que había llegado a la cuidad, cuatro meses tal vez, trabajando en un restaurante como mesera, recién iniciando la época universitaria. Quería ser completamente independiente y para eso debía costearme la vida por mí misma, no con las tarjetas de mi abuelo Satán o el dinero que papá quería darme, sólo lo aceptaba cuando era realmente necesario. Y un día como cualquier otro, pregunté la orden de un cliente, atractivo por cierto. Una vez ordenada la comida, realicé la entrega.<p>

* * *

><p>—Gracias —dijo el cliente.<em><br>_  
>—De nada, si desea otra cosa estaré ahí —indicó con su mano hacia un extremo del lugar. Con eso y dispuesta a irse, se detuvo cuando lo escuchó.<p>

—¡Hey!

Pan miró hacia atrás— ¿Si? ¿Desea algo más? —preguntó.

—Si —dijo observándola directo hacia sus ojos—, ¿a qué hora terminas el trabajo?

—¿Cómo dice? —su cara de confusión, lo decía todo.

—¿A qué hora sales, linda? —volvió a repetir.

—¿Eh? Si es lo que estoy pensando, no gracias —le contestó con cara de fastidio—. ¿Desea ordenar algo más? —siguió con su rol de mesera.

—¡Oh, vamos! —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Quieres salir esta noche? —el cliente la miró de pies a cabeza, sin pudor alguno.

—Como ya le dije, no gracias —contestó con tono más duro. Pensando lo desagradable del hombre.

Pan ya tenía casi veinte años de edad, era muy diferente a como todos la recordaban, ya no era la niña de cabello corto con la pañoleta naranja en la cabeza y cadenas metálicas en el pantalón, no. Se había convertido en una joven chica, atractiva para los hombres; alta, de cuerpo atlético y estilizado que obtenía gracias a sus entrenamientos, su cabello negro, liso y largo hasta la cintura, con ojos negros grandes y profundos, con nariz pequeña como la de su madre y unos labios que siempre mostraban una sonrisa tierna.

—Vamos linda, es sólo para conocernos —el sujeto volvió a insistir.

—No, gracias —contestó fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras pensaba: _E__spero_ _que no vuelva a insistir o sino se las verá_ conmigo. A estas alturas ya estaba bastante enfadada con lo insistente del cliente.

—Bueno… —extrajo su billetera— aquí dejo tu propina —dijo dejando sobre la mesa una cantidad exorbitante de dinero—. Ten, cógelo, creo que una jovencita como tú debe estar estudiando y eso, de seguro, lo necesitas. ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó con aire de superioridad, y Pan lo odió de sobremanera.  
><em><br>_—¿Acaso me estas ofreciendo dinero para salir contigo? —preguntó sin poder creer lo que el hombre estaba tratando de decir. Apretó los puños: _¡__P__ero quién se cree este tipo!_

—Pues esto no es nada. ¡Vamos! Es sólo una noche, ¿te parece? —sugirió descaradamente.  
><em><br>_—¡¿Pero quién te crees?! ¡Eres una mier… —cuando estaba por seguir con su ataque verbal hacia aquel hombre desagradable, un segundo sujeto aparece tras ella.  
><em><br>_—¡Oye! —la voz del nuevo hombre se escuchó—. Supongo que habrás entendido el_ no _ de la señorita. ¡No insistas! —decía el defensor.

—¡Tú no te metas, no estoy hablando contigo! —Pan lo miró sorprendida y asqueada al mismo tiempo por su desfachatez.

—Oye, no es necesario que me defien… —intentaba decir Pan con cara de sorpresa y siendo interrumpida al instante al ver como los dos hombres peleaban físicamente frente a ella. Empujones hacia un lado y hacia el otro, arrasando y rompiendo mesas y sillas a su paso.

—¡Hey! ¡No sigan por favor! —gritó al ver el desastre que estaban causando—. ¡Deténganse! —Intentó ponerse en medio, pero los dos hombres la esquivaron. Desesperada pensaba que se iba a meter en un tremendo lío.

Pan vio como el segundo sujeto sacó al cliente insistente del restaurante, le dio unos cuantos golpes, habló con él y volvió a entrar.

—Disculpa que este tipo hiciera todo un desastre —habló calmando su respiración agitada—, no era mi intención, pero creo que fue necesario, y no te preocupes por los destrozos, pagaré todo, hablaré con tu jefe si es necesario para que no estés en problemas y no te despidan. ¿De acuerdo?

Pan sin decir una palabra, solo se dedicó a mirar la catástrofe que había quedado en el recinto.  
><em><br>_—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con cara de preocupación.

—¿Eh? —salió de su ensoñación al mirar a su alrededor—. ¡Ah, sí! No te preocupes, no era necesario, es sólo que… —trató de decir, pero ver el desastre en el lugar, la dejó sin habla.

—¡Oh! —vio como ella, ahora, lo miraba con recelo—. Lo siento, ni siquiera me he presentado, disculpa, mi nombre es Thomas —le sonrió, ofreciendo su mano.

Pan, un tanto reacia, estrechó su mano con él—. Mi nombre es P... —él la interrumpió.

—Pan —finalizó por ella.

Estrechó sus ojos hacia él— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues —le sonrió—, lo tienes escrito en tu delantal ¿no?

—¡Ah, sí, claro! —sonrió tímidamente.

* * *

><p>En ese preciso momento pensé lo lindo y caballero que eras, tu cabello rubio lucía liso y sedoso, tus ojos color miel me parecían sinceros, eras lo bastante alto que tu respiración llegaba directamente a mi frente y tenías un cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía tener a su lado. Recuerdo que esa vez me sorprendiste con tu fuerza física, a pesar de ser sólo un humano.<p>

Y así fue como apareciste nuevamente en el restaurante al siguiente día y al otro, y al otro, y al otro. Nos conocimos, comenzamos a salir, empezamos a vernos todos los días, me contabas sobre tu vida y a pesar de que eras 6 años mayor que yo, no me importó, era solo un número. Pero al recordar aquel detalle, otro hombre aparecía en mi mente... pero no, para él sólo soy una _hermana_.

Hasta este preciso momento me siento feliz de haberte conocido, solo me entristece saber que no sabes todo de mí, que he intentado ser sincera contigo, pero hay cosas que no comprenderías. Cómo decir que te amo, si hay una parte de mi corazón, que a pesar de los años, todavía se siente solo. ¿Cómo hago para olvidar? Intenté comenzar de cero, pensando que sería más fácil, pero no. No logro sentir a mi maldito corazón completo.

Hasta hoy hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. ¿Cómo contarte que el planeta fue salvado por mi abuelo, Goku? ¿Cómo decirte que soy muy fuerte físicamente? ¿Que quizás soy la mujer más fuerte de este mundo? ¿Que cuando te digo que salgo con alguna amiga en realidad salgo a las afueras de la cuidad a descargar mi ira, a entrenar? ¿Cómo decir que cuando estoy sola… a veces siento ganas de no existir? No puedo, ni quiero estar sola… Pero no lo digo, a veces pienso que son cosas absurdas y que no lograrías comprenderlas, quizá me mirarías de modo extraño, y no quiero que sientan compasión hacia mí. ¿Para qué hacerlo?

Mejor seguimos tal cual estamos.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sacando del trance en el cual Pan estaba sometida—. A veces te siento deprimida, ¿cierto? —le preguntó un Thomas bastante preocupado.<p>

—No, tú sabes que contigo estoy bien —sonrió a medias—. Cambiando el tema, por cierto, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? Son casi la una de la madrugada.

—Lo que pasa es que me llamaron a una reunión de última hora para ajustar detalles del viaje de la empresa y luego fui a comprar la cena. Demoraron, entonces…

—¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje? —preguntó.

En ese preciso momento sonó un celular.

—Espera, debo contestar esta llamada. Seguramente del trabajo —se acercó a Pan, un beso en la frente, se alejó del balcón y se encerró en una habitación.

Pan se quedó observando la puerta por donde había desaparecido, pensando: _Q__ué extraño, nunca se olvida de contarme los asuntos de su empresa._

Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, se dirigió hacia la cocina para ordenar la mesa para la cena. Pasó cerca de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Thomas y de casualidad escuchó la conversación que tenía su novio, todo gracias a su oído saiyajin.

—¡Ya te lo dije! Cuando viaje ahí pasaré, ¿está bien? No pasa nada. Ya se lo dije. Quédate tranquila. Ok. Está bien, nos vemos. Adiós.

Mientras Pan seguía preparando la mesa, pensaba qué podría estar sucediendo. En eso, él aparece tras ella abrazándola.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo malo en la empresa? —preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

—No, nada grave, solo era John preguntándome si había visto sus carpetas, creo que las perdió nuevamente. Sabes cómo es de despistado.

—¡Ah, sí! Claro —respondió Pan, con un presentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<br>**  
>Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado... si es que a alguien no le gusto, solo no debe seguir leyendo y listo! xD<p>

Gabiiylovee'16 gracias por tus consejos, la verdad es que no sé mucho de esto, hago lo que puedo... así que obvio que no me molesta, por el contrario, más consejos mejor =) saludos!

Panecita-San muchas gracias, un saludo.

ha ash14También te doy las gracias por leerlo, saludos =)

Nos vemos en el próximo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie.-<strong>_


	3. Llamada

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Llamada"**

* * *

><p>Las semanas siguieron pasando y Pan seguía estudiando en la Universidad, Thomas enfocado en su trabajo. Cuando suena el timbre del departamento.<p>

—¿Si? —preguntó mientras apretaba el botón del intercomunicador.

—Pan, ábreme, perdí las llaves —mientras seguía buscando en su bolsillo.

—¿Thomas? —miró su reloj, arrugó la frente al parecerle extraño que estuviera en casa a esa hora. _  
><em>

—¡Claro! ¿Quién más podría ser, linda? Apresúrate que con este calor se derrite el helado que traigo.

—Sí —apretó el interruptor para abrir mientras se relamía los labios al pensar en helado. Jamás cambiaría, el helado era de su favorito de muy pequeña.

Mientras Thomas estaba en la cocina sirviendo las copas de helado, Pan le habló:

—¿A esta hora no deberías estar en la empresa? —apartó libros y cuadernos que habían sobre la mesa.

—Si, pero me dieron la tarde libre para preparar los asuntos del viaje, apenas me queda una semana para partir —dijo mientras se acercó a Pan para entregarle su copa—, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

Ella lo miró sorprendida— Se me olvida todo, sólo recuerdo mis exámenes finales.

—Lo suponía, últimamente estás en las nubes —le acarició una de sus mejillas. Le genero ternura, ella siempre era tan despistada en ciertas situaciones.

Pan sonrió— Si, sabes que sólo me quedan las próximas dos semanas, llenas de exámenes por cierto, pero ya vienen las vacaciones —dijo con rostro esperanzado, con una gran sonrisa.

—Si, lo sé. Con mi viaje, al menos, tendrás más tiempo de concentración ya que no te distraeré en casa — mirando que los oscuros ojos de su amada se volvían tristes.

—No me gustan esos viajes tan largos tuyos, un mes es demasiado tiempo, antes sólo eran unas par de semanas —comentó con un puchero fingido, aunque no del todo.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, sabes cómo es mi trabajo. Así que no te pongas triste, no me gusta verte así —dejó las copas de helado a un lado y rodeó con sus brazos a Pan.

En eso, suena el teléfono, Pan se levantó de inmediato tratando de disimular su tristeza.

—Debe ser Bra —comentó—, hace un rato atrás llamó y dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, pero no me lo contó, tenía que salir —puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a Thomas al coger el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —con el teléfono en su oreja se acomodó en el sofá donde se había ido Thomas.

—¡Hola Pan! —se escuchó al otro lado de la conversación.

—Bra, qué bueno escucharte, ya me tienes nerviosa con tu sorpresita, ¡cuéntame!

—¡Ahh! ¡Si! ¡Es increíble! pero llamo para saber cuándo sales de vacaciones, porque no te contaré nada aun —la hija de Bulma rió a todo pulmón, mientras Pan pensaba en que su amiga con los años no cambiaba nada.

—Es decir, no importa cuántas veces lo pregunte, ¿no me lo dirás?

—Pues... —hizo una pausa dramática— no —volvió a reír—, quiero que sea completa sorpresa. Sólo te puedo decir que organizaré una fiesta para contárselo a todos, así que necesito saber la fecha de tus vacaciones para que puedas estar aquí.

—Bueno, salgo de clases en dos semanas más, así que pronto puedo viajar —dijo mientras con un lápiz en la mano comenzaba a dar pequeños golpes sobre su rodilla, mostrando signos de nerviosismo—. ¿Esta sorpresa tiene que ver con tu relación con mi tío Goten?

—Eh... No quiero adelantar nada, ya te dije. Así que en los próximos días te envío la fecha exacta, ¿bueno?

—Está bien.

—Listo amiga, ¡quiero que pasen luego estos días para verte! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo que no vienen. A propósito, debes venir con Thomas, obviamente.

—Creo que iré sola esta vez, Thomas tiene un viaje de trabajo y puede que no coincidan las fechas.

—Mmm, bueno, ahí veremos. Bueno amiga, te dejo, un abrazo, te quiero. Adiós.

—Yo también, Bra. Adiós.

—¿Qué fue todo ese griterío? Hasta acá se escuchó —rió volteando hacia ella.

—Ya sabes cómo es Bra, no cambia mucho.

—Así veo, y ¿cuál era la sorpresa?

—Al fina, otra vez no me lo dijo, pero hará una fiesta en donde todos se reunirán, incluido nosotros dos, allí lo dará a conocer —se acercó a su novio.

—Qué bueno, hace tiempo tiempo que no vamos donde tu familia. ¡Cuánto tiempo ya? Un poco más de un año, ¿no?

—Si, demasiado tiempo —dijo con nostalgia.

—¿Y cuándo es? —la abrazó al ver que se acurrucaba junto a él.

—Aun no lo sé, pero creo que en dos semanas más, cuando todos ya estén de vacaciones —puso la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de él.

—Parece que tendrás que viajar sola esta vez, durante esos días todavía estaré en el afuera.

—Si, lo sé —se separó de él para poder observarlo a los ojos.

—No estés triste, estarás junto a tu familia y amigos, no me extrañaras tanto —bromeó.

—Sí, tienes razón, no te extrañaré nada —rió.

Ella lo abrazó y besó sobre los labios, demostrando que no sería cierto lo dicho anteriormente. Y luego de una hora Thomas partía nuevamente al trabajo y Pan a retomar sus estudios para los exámenes.

Desde que ambos comenzaron su relación, Thomas convenció a Pan que no era conveniente que no visitara a su familia, era poco sano para ella, porque la familia la extrañarían mucho. Además no era justo que él no conociera su familia y ella sí a la suya, por lo que planificaban un viaje al año para ir a verlos.

Cuando llegaban allá se quedaban en la casa de los padres de Pan, aunque a Gohan no le agradaba mucho la idea que Thomas estuviera ahí, debía aceptarlo por su hija, pero había algo no toleraría jamás… y eso era la idea de que estuvieran en la misma habitación juntos, por lo que el novio ocupaba la habitación de invitados.

Estando allá sólo se reunían con la familia Son y algunas veces llegaba Bulma y Bra, a excepción de una vez que de casualidad, en el centro de cuidad Satán, Trunks vio a Pan con un hombre de la mano, él sólo se dedicó a mirar con sorpresa la situación, ya que no sabía que ella había vuelto, pero nunca dijo nada y siguió su camino. Pan en esos momentos sintió el ki de Trunks, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacia, provocarían miles de sentimientos que no quería tener nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Pasado unos días ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose.<p>

—Adiós, cuídate —le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—Adiós mi amor, no te preocupes, te llamaré apenas aterrice.

Un corto beso y se fue. De vuelta a casa mientras Pan conducía su aeronave, no podía dejar de pensar.

Sabía que debía estar triste y, quizá, angustiada como las demás veces en que él viajaba, pero no se sentía así. Se preguntaba qué le podría ocurrir ahora. Se miró las manos al volante, éstas temblaban. Se sentía nerviosa, pensó que eran los exámenes finales de la universidad, el mucho estudio y lo poco dormido.

Sonó el celular, se estacionó y lo miró. Un mensaje.

—Thomas —murmuró pensando de debía ser él, pero no—. ¿Qué? ¿Tan luego? No, no, no...

El corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y sus manos a transpirar.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autora:<strong>

Gabiiylovee'16 así como vas, creo que serás mi consejera jajaja... no me molestan para nada los consejos que me das... por el contrario, es mejor... asi que como me has dicho cambié algunas cosas... espero que esta vez este un poco mejor jajaja saludos!

Ken Trunks ohh tantos errores tengo? xd jajjaa ... no me molestan para nada los consejos, es mejor para mi, soy nueva en esto y no entiendo mucho la manera de escribir que hay que tener y todo eso... así gracias... =) saludos!

pannyXtrunks y Andre Flowers gracias por leer =)

_**Kattie.- **_


	4. De vuelta a una realidad

**Capítulo 4**

"_Si__ Y (x) __tiene norma unidad y es c un número complejo que cumpla /c/__2__= 1, demostrar que O(x)=c.Y(x) también tiene norma unidad"__… mmm… entonces el enunciado sería… probar que el operador cAx _ _donde n = 0, 1, 2, ... , tiene vectores propios alfa i (x)__y valores propios __…__. Aquí (alfa i (x) y (Ai)__son los vectores propios y los valores propios, respectivamente, del operador observable Â… entonces… entonces… tendría que… … … utilizar el resultado del aparato anterior y probar que el siguiente operador tiene valores propios…. emm …. luego… sería…. diablos! … como era esto! … ahh! … yo estudié esto! … maldita sea!... mi último examen y me va ir mal! … aahh! … concéntrate! … mmm … entonces esos valores propios equivalen a (F(a)) … o no? .. si debe ser … estoy segura… ya…" __N°9__Demostrar que, según exige el postulado 1, la cantidad"__…_

- hey! Pss! – un compañero del puesto izquierdo de Pan le susurra – te sabes la número 4?

- mmm … no lo siento – le dice mientras lo mira – _nunca me había percatado que Danny tenía los ojos tan azules… que lindos… se parecen a los de Tru…_

- señorita Son! – la profesora a cargo de la clase de mecánica cuántica nota que Pan esta mirando hacia el lado – señorita concentre la atención en su examen, no en la del compañero, si no me veré en la obligación de quitárselo y reprobarla con la nota mínima existente en el sistema, esta claro?

- eh? … ah sí! disculpe no es lo que usted piensa, es sólo que… - quitando y bajando la mirada hacia su examen.

- espero que esta sea la primera y última interrupción, ustedes saben que no doy segundas oportunidades a nadie! – Mirando al resto del alumnado – continúen, tienen hasta las 2 de la tarde para finalizar, y recuerden que todas las calificaciones estarán listas hoy a las 18 horas, no falten!

El examen finalizó y Pan junto a sus amigas fueron a la cafetería…

- ay! Ya chicas por favor cambiemos el tema, si? … no me gusta seguir hablando de lo mismo si ya terminamos todos los exámenes, solo nos queda esperar los resultados y eso me pone nerviosa… - decía Vic, una de las amigas.

- sí tienes razón dejemos de hablar tonteras… ah! Se me había olvidado contarles que me voy de vacaciones a las Islas canarias, por fin mi madrastra convenció a mi padre que lo pagara jaja – Emma reía.

- siempre te sales con la tuya no es cierto? – dijo Tay a Vic.

- jajaja- reían Vic, Tay y Emma.

- qué pasa? Estas bien? – decía Vic a Pan.

- sí estoy bien, sólo seguía pensando en el examen… creo que me fue mal – explicaba Pan mientras tomaba su café.

- por qué mientes Pan, te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que no es así… es por tu viaje no es cierto? – dijo Tay.

- no es eso, es decir, sí, bueno… no se! _Es todo tan complicado lo que siento…_ – se sonrojaba al tratar de explicar. _Por qué él tenía mi número de teléfono?... se lo habrá dado Bra?... pero por que él me avisa de la fecha y no ella como me dijo?... además por que nos tenemos que juntar a conversar… él y yo? nadie mas? ahh! maldita sea! Pensé que ya tenía todo olvidado, y con un solo mensaje… me deja… mal? Nerviosa? Contenta? Ahh! ya no se ni que estoy pensando…_

Llegando la tarde Pan se encontraba en su dormitorio, en medio de un desastre de ropa tirada por todos lados, en el suelo, sobre la cama, en la silla, en el televisor…

_Qué llevo?... como se que tengo que llevar si no se a lo que voy? … llevaré este vestido de fiesta, estos zapatos, este también, y esto… creo que me faltará otra maleta… a ver… la maleta azul de Thomas… dónde la dejo? … aquí debe estar… mmm… aquí?... no… allá?… tampoco… mmm … el teléfono, dónde lo deje? … ahí esta! _

- Hola amor, como estás?, te extraño – decía Thomas al otro lado del teléfono.

- Amor! Yo también te extraño… estoy bien, aprobé todos las asignaturas, aunque el último no me fue muy bien pero al menos lo aprobé jajaja – decía mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- bueno, al menos pasaste todo linda, me alegro que te fuera bien, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti.

- lindo, tu no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, ya llevamos una semana sin vernos, pero siento que es mas tiempo – su cara ya estaba mostrando signos de tristeza.

- ya! Cambiemos el tema… con solo escuchar tu voz se que te estas poniendo triste… mejor me cuentas como va todo para tu viaje.

- si, mejor! … por eso mismo te llamaba, estaba buscando tu maleta azul, esa grande, porque no me caben todas la cosas en la mía… y no la encuentro, donde la guardaste?

- esa maleta… mmm… creo que la deje en el closet de la habitación de invitados, al lado derecho… y la llave de seguridad la deje… si no me equivoco dentro del bolso negro de trabajo.

- ya, las iré a buscar después… cuéntame como te ha ido, como es por allá? Lindo? – decía mientras se recostaba sobre la cama.

- sí es todo muy lindo, y … que! … Helen? … Shh! … voy enseguida… … Pan amor, surgió un imprevisto, me tengo que ir, espero que en tu viaje salga todo bien, saludos a tus padres, un beso, adiós. – corta el teléfono sin dejar contestar a Pan.

- Adiós. – fue lo único que dijo Pan al escuchar todo aquello. _Qué fue todo eso? … Helen?... quién es ella?... será que me esta engañando?... no, no creo… Thomas no sería capaz de una cosa así… o si?... no creo… ya! Mejor dejo de pensar tonterías y sigo preparando mis maletas…_

Al otro día Pan ya se encontraba en el avión, mientras trataba de dormir, seguía pensando lo mismo del día anterior. Llegó al aeropuerto y allí se encontraba su familia esperándola, se saludaron y partieron a la casa de sus Padres. Pan junto a Gohan, Videl y Chichi se encontraban en la cocina conversando y comiendo.

- Hija y por que no vino Thomas contigo? – decía Videl mientras dejaba platos con comida junto a su niña.

- Tuvo un viaje de trabajo, pero en dos semanas termina y quedamos en que viajará para acá… creo que pasaremos una o dos semanas aquí. – mirando a su padre que tenía una extraña expresión, pero que ya conocía con anterioridad.

- Gohan, no te pongas así, quieres? – dijo Videl que también se encontraba mirando a su marido.

- Sí lo sé Videl, no es necesario que lo digas – cruzándose de brazos.

- Papá, sé que te pones celoso, pero comprende que ya soy una adulta, no tu pequeña niña, además tendré estas próximas dos semanas solo para la familia, podríamos ir a entrenar te parece? – decía mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Gohan.

- bueno, esta bien – con una sonrisa en los labios – al menos tendré que soportar menos tiempo a …

- Gohan! – grito Videl.

- Goten me llamo hoy temprano en la mañana y dijo que vendría junto Bra en la noche, que lo disculparas por no venir antes, pero esta muy ocupado en el trabajo. – interrumpió Chichi al ver la pequeña discusión de marido y mujer.

- Bien … y desde cuando Goten es tan responsable? – dijo riéndose y soltándose del abrazo que le dio a Gohan para dirigirse a su silla.

- A cambiando en este último año, ya no es tan alocado, mejor dicho, lo han cambiando – habló una sonriente madre.

La familia prosiguió su charla, luego en la tarde, Gohan y su hija volaban hacia la montaña para ir a entrenar unas horas. Entre patadas, golpes y transformaciones…. En la CC. se encontraba la Familia Brief comiendo en la cocina.

- Hijo por fin vienes a comer a casa, creo que dio resultado las insistentes llamadas. – decía Bulma con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- si madre hace mucho que no venía a casa a visitarlos, pero sabes que he estado muy ocupado con la empresa, hay miles de contratos que revisar, reuniones que organizar, si apenas me alcanza el tiempo… ya necesito luego la ayuda de Bra – decía Trunks mirando a su hermana, que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

- sabes que no asumiré ningún cargo en la Corporación, no quiero ser una amargada como tu, que no tiene tiempo para divertirse, trabajaré por mi propia cuenta – respondía la peliazul menor que se encontraba en la cocina.

- hija tu deber es ayudar a tu hermano, esta es una empresa familiar y todos debemos cooperar, si yo tuviera en tiempo suficiente, lo haría, pero sabes que ya estoy lo bastante ocupada con los nuevos inventos de la corporación. – decía la madre.

- pero mamá!, ya no soy una niña a la que puedan mandar, quiero hacer lo que yo quiera, no lo que ustedes me digan. – cruzándose de brazos al igual que su padre.

- Ya basta Bra!, dices que no eres una niña, pero te comportas como tal, una verdadera chiquilla malcriada!, harás lo que tu madre ordene, o por lo menos hasta que salgas de la universidad y seas totalmente independiente, por ahora vives en esta casa y harás lo que se te ordene, entendido? – dijo un Vegeta lo bastante exasperado que ya se le estaba notando una vena en la frente.

- pero papá – haciendo un puchero.

- pero nada!, ahora te callas!... mujer quiero mi comida!

- no me grites!, si quieres comida te esperas – respondió Bulma hacia su marido.

- hmmp – haciendo su típico sonido y cruzándose de brazos.

- así me gusta - susurro por lo bajo con una sonrisa en los labios sabiendo que ella todavía tenía en la mando en la casa.

Mientras comían unos "cuantos" platillos preparados por Bulma, seguían con conversaciones triviales para calmar un poco el ambiente luego de aquella situación. Pero en cierto momento Bra salta de su silla …

- ahh! llego! – con cara de emoción.

Bulma y Trunks saltan del susto y ella dice – Ay hija!, qué paso ahora?

- llego!, llego! – dijo de pie con cara de emoción.

Trunks un poco mas calmado le pregunta – Bra, quién llego?

No alcanzó a escuchar lo que su hermano decía cuando ya había salido corriendo de la cocina y alcanzó a decir - disculpen, me retiro.

- qué le pasa a tu hermana? – pregunto Bulma

- y yo que se… - siguió comiendo.

En ese instante Vegeta termina su comida y dice – llego la mocosa.

- que mocosa? - Inquirió la peliazul

- acaso no sientes su Ki? – respondió el padre mirando hacia su hijo – se nota que te hace falta entrenamiento. – al decir lo último se levanta de la mesa y se va.

Trunks se concentra unos segundos y logra sentir el Ki de Pan. _Es cierto _– pensó – _cuándo habrá llegado? … por qué se siente desde aquí?... estará en problemas ya? .. ahh ya veo, esta entrenando con Gohan … y Bra por qué no me dijo nada? … bueno quizás no le interesa saber de mi… si ni siquiera me respondió el mensaje… mmm … después de todos estos años ya ni debe acordarse de mi … nunca me llamo, me mando un mensaje o un e-mail … ahh! que critico! Si yo tampoco hice nada para saber de ella … y si voy a verla… bah! Por que habría de molestarse no? … y si es así digo que ando en busca de Goten… sí, eso es… - _se pone de pie, le da las gracias a su madre por la rica comida, y se dirige a la salida. 

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Les dejo el 4to capítulo, espero que les guste…

Tengo que contarles algo, no me aguanto jaja… en el próximo, Pan y Trunks por fin se encuentran cara a cara. Ese lo tengo casi listo, así que lo subiré en las próximas horas =)

Ah! Y por fin le hice los cambios a los capítulos anteriores, espero que quedaran mejor…

En fin… saludos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo, un beso.

.- Kattie.


	5. Volverte a ver

**Capítulo 5**

- Hijo donde vas?, recuerda que en 30 minutos tenemos que ir a presentar el proyecto con los ejecutivos empresariales. – decía Bulma al ver que su hijo salía de casa.

- oh! Lo había olvidado por completo… no podrías ir solamente tu? – deteniéndose antes de pasar por la puerta.

- podría… pero si lo aprueban van a necesitar tu firma, eres tu el presidente de la Corporación, no yo… así que debes ir – su voz sonaba autoritariamente.

- está bien – respondió con voz baja, sonando al igual que un niño resignado.

- mañana podrás hacer lo que quieras… oh! No… creo que no – dijo riendo – mañana me tendrás que ayudar con los preparativos.

- preparativos? – pregunto Trunks.

- si… uff! Últimamente te olvidas de todo…. Mañana por la noche es la fiesta de compromiso de Bra y Goten … sabes que no tengo a nadie quien me ayude… seguramente Bra estará todo el día en el centro comercial buscando su vestido perfecto y de tu padre, ni hablar, mejor no lo molesto… si después de todo el escándalo que hizo, lo aceptó – dijo recordando el día en que la parejita decidió contárselo a Vegeta.

En tanto en la casa de Gohan y Videl, se encontraban dos amigas en el dormitorio conversando…

- tu papá! – dijo casi gritando Pan.

- sí, es que no te imaginas lo furioso que estaba, nunca en mi vida imagine que reaccionaria tan mal – respondía Bra.

- pero Bra… era de esperarse… y que dijo ahora cuando se entero del compromiso de matrimonio? … volvieron a pelear? – abriendo los ojos.

- no, tuve que amenazarlo, le dije que si volvía a golpearlo nunca mas en mi vida volvería a hablarle, que me iría de la casa ese mismo día y que se olvidará de mi… es que no toleraría esa tortura de nuevo… pensé que él moriría… imagina que lo dejo tan mal, que mi hermano tuvo que ir en busca de las semillas en la torre del maestro Karin… mi pobre Goten estuvo horas inconsciente sin despertar – diciendo su última frase casi en un susurro, recordando ese mal momento.

- pobre de mi tío – dijo poniendo cara de susto al tratar de imaginar todo lo sucedido con Vegete y Goten – bueno… para no ponerte mas triste y como voy a tener mas tiempo aquí, luego me seguirás contando todo todo todo, pero ahora creo que deberiamos ir al centro comercial, necesito un vestido para tu fiesta… tengo dos, pero no me gustan del todo, me acompañas? – decía Pan.

- quien lo diría no? Tu invitándome para salir de compras jajaja – riéndose de su amiga.

- no seas mala conmigo, ya maduré, asi que no me puedo seguir vistiendo como niño jaja – le respondió, recordando el modo en que antes vestía.

Las dos chicas compraron de todo para Pan, vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje… lo que pudiera necesitar. Al otro día las dos nuevamente partieron de compras, pero esta vez era el turno de Bra, consiguieron vestidos, maquillajes, zapatos, joyas, fueron a la peluquería, al spa, todo lo que ella se pudiera imaginar.

Así llego la noche y ya se acercaba la hora de la gran fiesta. La peliazul y la pelinegra se encontraban en una habitación del hotel mas lujoso que se encontraba en la cuidad, arreglándose y afinando los últimos detalles de su look. Bra llevaba un vestido largo de color marfil, pues sabía que ella debía ser el centro de atención y con ese color lo lograría, tenía pedrería fina, un gran escote, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, finos tacos color oro, aretes y anillos de diamantes, y cabello tomado, una verdadera princesa. Mientras que Pan llevaba un vestido color rojo, corto que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con zapatos de taco fino del mismo color y un collar y aretes muy finos de oro blanco, ella era un poco mas sobria al vestirse, y su cabello suelto y liso.

En la Corporación ya todos comenzaban a llegar, entre ellos los amigos de la pareja, familia, y los guerreros Z. Los últimos en llegar fue Bra, Pan y Gote, que éste último las fue a buscar al hotel.

- Hija te ves hermosa! – decía Bulma mientras abraza a Bra – Goten cada día mas guapo! – y al último saludo a Pan – Pan!, pero que bella te ves, estas mas grande que la última vez que te vi – dijo sonriendo y abrazándola.

- Gracias Bulma y tu guapa como siempre – decía con una sincera sonrisa. – has visto a mis padres? No los encuentro… - preguntó a la anfitriona de la fiesta.

- allí en la cuarta mesa – señaló con su mano – chicos, los dejo – decía mientras miraba a los tres recién llegados – iré donde Vegeta, ya saben como se comporta en situaciones así. – y se marchó.

- yo también los dejo, iré a sentarme junto a mis padres – le dijo a la pareja.

- pero sobrinita, creo que hay alguien a quien debes saludar primero – decía mientras miraba a la izquierda, Pan lo imitó y cuando volteo se dio cuenta que Trunks se encontraba a unos metros de allí… mirándola.

- Trunks? – soltó en un susurro.

- anda ve!... que ayer ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contarle que habías llegado – le dijo Bra.

- vamos a la mesa que ya tengo hambre – sonrió Goten, tomando de la cintura a su novia.

- pero si comiste en el hotel antes de venir… ay tu no cambias, por eso te amo. – lo toma del cuello y le da un beso, luego se dirigen hacia su mesa dejando sola a Pan.

En eso Trunks comienza a acercarse a Pan. Y ella piensa – _creo que por mas que intente alejarme de ti, no lo voy a lograr… pareciera que el universo se empeña en ponerte en mi camino… y en mis pensamientos… siento una chispa en mi cuerpo y me hace perder el equilibrio… te encuentro mas delgado que de costumbre… te creí asunto olvidado… y otra vez me equivoque… _

- Hola Pan – dijo una varonil voz que se encontraba frente a ella.

- Hola Trunks – fue lo único que respondió.

- eso es todo? – le preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- que cos… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió los brazos de él rodeando su cuerpo en un abrazo.

- te extrañé – él le dijo al oído.

Trunks por algún motivo no podía terminar el abrazo, había algo que se lo impedía – _no quiero que te marches nuevamente – _pensó mientras sentía un exquisito aroma, hundió aun mas su rostro hasta quedar en el cuello de ella, y sintió una sensación electrizante que lo dejó paralizado – _como olvidar este perfume tan… maravilloso, pero ahora es diferente, es mas… exquisito que antes… mas… mas dulce… … … si supieras que traigo tanta soledad desde que te fuiste… sólo me dejaste una foto y un triste sentimiento…_

- Trunks – logró decir Pan al momento de soltarse de su abrazo – creo que hay alguien que te espera – mirando detrás de él.

Una linda chica comienza a aproximarse a ellos y dice – Trunks te estaba buscando!, me dejaste sola y sabes que no conozco a nadie aquí! – dijo con una furiosa mirada.

- lo siento, discúlpame, es que estaba saludando a mi amiga que hace mucho tiempo que no la veía… te presento a Pan… Pan ella es Mei – expresó mientras veía como se saludaban de mano.

- mucho gusto – dijeron ambas.

- y… ustedes son compañeros de trabajo o algo? – preguntó Pan con la esperanza que le respondieran que sí o algo parecido.

- eh bueno, sí somos compañeros de trabajo, ella trabaja en el departamento de publicidad de la Corporación y… - fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

- y también su pareja – dijo riendo y mirando a Pan inquisidoramente.

- qu-que bueno conocerte – dijo tartamudeando y mintiendo descaradamente.

Trunks noto algo extraño en la mirada de Pan, pero no supo descifrar que fue y la interrumpió diciendo – Pan, no te lo había dicho, pero te ves hermosa – sonriendo y reaccionando ante la mirada de su pareja – t-tu también te ves bella Mei, estas radiante – dijo tratando de sonar sincero.

Pan no dijo nada, en cambio Mei le dijo – gracias lindo, ahora que ya terminaste de saludarla – mirando a Pan – vamos!, allí están Saki y los demás – dijo señalando con su mano al darse cuenta que sus otros compañeros habían llegado al lugar.

- esta bien, anda ve tu, espérame solo un momento – le respondió Trunks. – Pan debemos hablar sobre… - sintió que Mei lo tironeaba del brazo y se lo llevó.

- luego lo hablamos… - respondió Pan sin saber si él la había logrado escuchar.

Pan veía como Trunks era literalmente arrastrado por ella, en eso pensó – _creo que nuestro encuentro fue tan pequeño que no pude sincerarme… decirte que te he extrañado como nunca imaginé… que desde entonces crece un miedo a quedarme sola… porque… porque no he encontrado a alguien que me llene al igual que tu…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Les dejo el quinto capítulo en donde por fin se encuentran… no fue mucho, pero ya verán lo que pasa mas adelante.

Nunca mas digo cuando subo el próximo, dije que lo subiría en unas par de horas, pero se transformó en un día jaaja sorry!

Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los nuevos también, de verdad muchas gracias de corazón.

Saludos a todos.

Kattie.-


	6. Engaño?

**Capítulo 6**

La noche siguió su transcurso, todos cenaron, charlaron y llego el momento del anuncio.

- Tilín- tilín! – Sonó una copa para llamar la atención de los invitados - familia, amigos… es hora del anuncio para que sepan el por qué de la fiesta – dijo Bulma que se encontraba de pie a un costado de su mesa junto a su familia y los Son. – tengo el agrado de dejarlos con Goten – lo tomó de la mano y lo puso de pie, y ella tomo asiento.

- Antes de decirles mi anuncio, debo dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por venir… Bra – dijo buscando su mano, ella se pone de pie a su lado – amigos y por sobretodo… familia… mamá… Vegeta… Bulma – aunque estos dos últimos lo sabían, debía nombrarlos – todos ustedes se habrán dado cuenta lo mucho que amo a esta señorita – mirándola directamente a los ojos – lo mucho que nos amamos… y por lo mismo hace un corto tiempo atrás…decidimos comprometernos y hoy era hora de que todo el mundo lo sepa… lo siento princesa, pero hay algo que no sabes y te mentí – le dijo a su pareja. Ella en esos momentos tenía una cara de duda, asombro y expectación al no saber de lo que su Goten estaba hablando.

- de que hablas? – le dijo con duda.

- recuerdas que hablamos de comprometernos así sin nada mas? Sin anillo ni nada? Y te dije que todavía no lograba reunir el dinero para el anillo que deseabas? Y que a ti no te importaba… – dijo Goten frente a Bra y los demás invitados. – Pues ahí es donde te mentí – en eso Trunks se acerca y le entrega una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color azul, y se aleja – y ahora lo haré como se debe, pero quería tener de testigo a todas estas personas, para que todo el mundo sepa lo que siento por ti – la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile, mientras todos los demás los miraban, en eso se pone de rodilla, saca el anillo y la luz de un foco los ilumina solamente a ellos – Bra… me harías el honor de ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti y casarte conmigo?

Bra ya se encontraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirando a su prometido, le dijo – sí, quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, casarme contigo y ser feliz. – él se pone de pie, pone el anillo en el dedo de ella y la besa.

Los demás invitados aplauden, celebran y otros en cambio lloran como Chichi y Bulma. Todos se van acercando a la pareja para felicitarlos, y comienza a sonar una canción romántica de fondo. Una vez que los felicitaban iban ocupando la pista para bailar.

Luego de hablar con la pareja, Pan se fue a tomar asiento ya que veía que todos comenzaban a bailar con sus respectivas parejas y ella estaba sola.

Después de un rato Bra se acerca a Pan. – veo que estas un poco aburrida – le dijo la peliazul a su amiga.

- no, todo esta muy entretenido, es solamente que todos se divierten en parejas, bueno es lo normal dado que es una fiesta de compromiso no? – le dijo sonriente.

- pero no me gusta verte así – le dijo acariciando una mano. – te ves un poco triste.

- no es nada Bra, me pongo un poco nostálgica, nada mas, es que sabes que extraño a mi abuelo, estas situaciones familiares me lo recuerdan mucho – su voz se quebraba al recordar a Goku.

- ay! Amiga, todos lo extrañan… pero piensa… estoy segura que desde algún lugar él debe estar mirando.

- lo sé – le respondió.

- ya, ya! Esto es para estar feliz, entretenida!… no para que estemos tristes… arriba el animo! Ya? … - dijo tratando de convencer a Pan. – y dónde esta el tonto de mi hermano?, él debería estar aquí acompañándote!... mínimo, pues hace mucho que no se ven… uyy! Tan poco preocupado! – decía enojada pero con tono divertido.

- él no tiene la obligación de hacerme compañía Bra, por lo demás esta ahí bailando con Mei – le señaló.

- ahh ya veo… ya la conociste cierto?... no es muy simpática que digamos jeje – dijo sonando un poco divertida.

- por qué dices eso? – dijo Pan.

- pues… no se, no me simpatiza mucho, es que tampoco la conozco demasiado… bueno a ninguna de las "amiguitas" de mi hermano. – dijo mirando a la pareja que bailaba.

- pero si es tu cuñada, entonces, no hablan mucho cierto?

- no, lo que pasa es que llevan poco tiempo juntos, no creo que mas de 2 meses… mi querido hermanito sale con una y otra… no se que pretende… si sigue así, llegará a los 100 años soltero… pasa un tiempo y termina con ellas… la verdad, no se que piensa.

- Bra, ven a bailar conmigo, si? – dijo Goten mientras se acercaba con carita de cachorro.

- luego, si?... – le dijo tiernamente Bra.

- noo!, vete!, no puedes quedarte conmigo porque estoy sola, anda ve! – le dijo Pan a su amiga.

Los enamorados estaban nuevamente en la pista, Pan sentada hablando con una que otra persona… y así paso un rato.

Trunks por otra parte se encontraba bailando con Mei, mientras danzaban al compás de la música, logró divisar que Pan se encontraba sola en una mesa.

- Mei quieres tomar algo? Cualquier cosa que pidas yo te lo traeré. – dijo un Trunks mirando de reojo a Pan.

- si, estaría bien, un tequila margarita no estaría nada de mal… mientras iré al tocador a refrescarme un poco – le decía mientras se soltaba del agarre de él y saliendo de la pista de baile para dirigirse al baño.

Trunks fue a la barra y le pidió el trago y una bebida al barman. Con los dos vasos en la mano se acerca a la mesa de Pan.

-Toma – dijo mientras le acercaba la bebida. – ya sabes, el alcohol no nos hace muy bien con nuestra herencia sayajin – sonriendo se sienta a un lado de ella.

- gracias…y tu?...me dices eso y te veo con un trago en la mano – le contestó con una sonrisa.

- esto?, no, no es para mi, es para Mei, fue al tocador… - mientras dejaba el trago a un lado.

Y el silencio fue el acompañante principal, ninguno de los dos sabía que hablar exactamente, llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y por lo tanto no habían muchos temas para conversar. Pan ya se sentía lo bastante incómoda por lo que decidió ser la primera en hablar.

- y… que era lo que querías hablar conmigo? – le pregunto.

- ahh si… que bueno que me lo recuerdas… ya estamos muuuy atrasados con eso… - le respondió.

- atrasados? Y con qué?_– _le dijo mirando al pelimorado. - _En que podríamos estar atrasados? … y por que dice "estamos"? – _pensó.

- es por eso que yo te mande un mensaje diciendo que quería hablar contigo antes de "esta" fecha. – contestó. – pero no lo respondiste… por qué?.

- _ahh si claro el mensaje… - _ahh si, lo siento, estaba demasiado ocupada en la universidad, estaba dando mis exámenes finales y lo olvidé – dijo diciendo la verdad y en parte mentira, ella si había estado ocupada con los exámenes, pero no le respondió por miedo, nervios, vergüenza y una serie de cosas que sintió en ese momento. – pero bueno, volviendo al tema original, en que nos atrasamos?.

- bueno, como sabrás, falta algo antes de la boda y no hablo de esta fiesta de compromiso… falta una cosa mas… y Goten quiere que sea genial… y yo no soy de muy buenas ideas para este tipo de cosas… por lo que me dijo que debía organizarla contigo pues tu conoces bastante a mi hermana y yo a tu tío… por eso Goten me dio tu numero de celular para contactarme y quiere que sea sorpresa para Bra y … pero bueno… da lo mismo… la cosa es que tenemos que organizar la despedida de solteros. – diciendo por fin su cometido.

- que!, pero que se yo de esas fiestas? – dijo abriendo sus ojos. Eso no era lo que tanto le incomodaba, era mas el hecho de que tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo junto a él, sabía que Trunks despertaba sentimientos que ella creía olvidados, esas mismas sensaciones que le hacia sentir cuando era solo una adolescente y pensaba que era sólo un amor platónico de niña, pues muy equivocaba estaba. Estaba resignada a que igual debería hacerlo, por Goten y Bra.

- y me miras a mi como que si yo supiera de eso también jaja , lo único que sé es que mañana durante el día hay que organizarlo, para así dejarlo listo para pasado mañana – dijo riendo.

- tienes razón, se me olvida que la boda es en poco tiempo mas… y que vamos a hacer una fiesta con striptees? Jaja – le decía riendo a carcajadas.

En eso llega Mei y se sienta junto a Trunks – y de que ríen tanto?, digo para unirme a la conversación – dijo sonriendo.

- jaja, es sólo que… - no alcanzó a decir y sonó un celular – Pan, creo que proviene de tu bolso – señaló él.

Pan sacó su celular y vio en la pantalla el nombre de Thomas, la estaba llamando – _pero que raro que me llame a esta hora de la noche… le habrá ocurrido algo?… o quizás se confundió con el cambio de horario… - _disculpen, debo atender esta llamada – dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar, caminando hacia el jardín de la Corporación.

- Hola? – dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una se las sillas de jardín.

- Hola – respondió una voz femenina.

- con quién hablo? dónde esta Thomas? – dijo Pan con una voz un poco mas alterada de lo normal.

- lo siento, pero Thomas no esta aquí. – respondieron.

- qué pasa? Le sucedió algo? – sonando asustada.

- no, no te alteres, a él no le sucedió nada, es sólo que…

- que! respóndeme! – sentía una mezcla entre rabia y desesperación.

- tengo que hablar contigo.

- yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, dime!, quién eres? Qué haces ocupando el celular de Thomas – le gritó.

- lo siento, le saqué el celular, pero era el único modo de contactarme contigo… y discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir, pero…

- dime de una buena vez! – le gritaba, ya estaba cada vez mas desesperada pues tenía un presentimiento de que esta llamada no sería nada buena.

En eso Trunks y Mei iban saliendo de la Corporación, él iba a dejarla a su casa, puesto que ya eran pasada las 3 de la mañana. Cuando caminaban hacia el auto, él pudo escuchar los gritos de Pan.

- Él necesita quedarse conmigo… lo necesito a mi lado… él esta sufriendo al igual que yo, pero no se atreve a contártelo y la única forma es que tú lo dejes! … no puedo contarte todo, no me corresponde… seguramente él te llamará mañana… lo siento, discúlpame por todo esto, pero estoy sufriendo y lo necesito conmigo. – dijo llorando.

- la verdad no se que pretendes, pero no te daré el gusto! Thomas esta conmigo y nadie mas!, eres una cobarde al decirme esto por teléfono!, por lo menos dime tu nombre maldita! – gritándole nuevamente.

- Helen – y se escuchó que corto la llamada.

Pan no pudo soportar mas las lágrimas, sus miedos se estaban volviendo reales, y sabía que Thomas la estaba engañando. Llorando corrió unos par de metros y alzo el vuelo a gran velocidad a la casa de sus padres.

Trunks sintió como el Ki de ella se incremento y la vio salir volando con rapidez. No pasó ni un segundo y la perdió de vista. – _qué le habrá sucedido?… _- y?...nos vamos o no? – le dijo Mei al ver que su pareja miraba al cielo. - s-si, claro!, - le respondió mientras se subían al transporte.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado, me hacen inmensamente feliz =)

Tengo una duda... si alguien es tan amable en responderme ... los capítulos tienen un plazo de vigencia? porque estaba viendo y en donde estan todos los capítulos cargados aparece "life" y salen ... no se... por ejemplo 56 days... eso quiere decir que en 56 días mas se borrarán?... es que me quede con la duda porque hay fic que hace años que están publicados, pero no han desaparecido... definitivamente soy una inexperta en esto jajaja... que alguien me responda por favor si? =)

Otra cosa... les digo… no se hagan ilusiones… a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen… creo que los dejaré mas confundidos aun jajaja.

Aahh! Y lo siento, sé que esta es una historia de Trunks y Pan, pero no me aguante las ganas de escribir un pedacito de la proposición de Goten a Bra jajaja es que son tan lindos juntos, me encantan =D

Sé que nuestro pelimorado no se ha acercado mucho a Pan, pero deben entenderlo, no es fácil afrontar sentimientos que no sabes que tienes… hay que darles tiempo a la parejita, en una de esas… puede que pase algo… o no xD jajaja.

En fin… besos a todos!

Kattie.-


	7. Pensando en ti

**Capítulo 7 **

Trunks manejaba su auto azul último modelo hacia la casa de su pareja Mei. Y no dejaba de pensar en los gritos de Pan que había escuchado minutos atrás en el jardín de la Corporación. – _qué le habrá sucedido?... se encontrará bien?... debería haberla seguido apenas vi que salio volando… maldita sea que estúpido soy! … y si necesita de mi ayuda?… alguna vez le prometí que podía contar conmigo para lo que fuera… es tan orgullosa… - _los pensamientos de él fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

- Trunks! … mi casa esta del otro lado… - le dijo mirándolo a sus ojos y tratando de descifrar la mirada.

- qué? cómo? – dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

- que te equivocaste de ruta, te fuiste a la derecha de la carretera y era a la izquierda… que pasa contigo Trunks!, estas… no se… raro esta noche… no me has prestado atención!... te he estado hablando todo este rato y apuesto que ni siquiera me has estado escuchando! – dijo con tono de voz furiosa.

- l-lo siento – dijo mirando hacia la carretera y viendo que camino podía tomar para dirigirse hacia el lugar correcto. – perdóname, es que he estado muy ocupado últimamente, con mi trabajo es suficiente cansancio y súmale que tuve que ayudar a organizar la fiesta de esta noche, además es muy tarde, tengo sueño y no he descansado lo suficiente. – le contesto Trunks un poco enojado al escuchar los reclamos de su novia.

- bueno… ya no se enoje… que te parece si esta noche te quedas en mi casa, si? – le propuso con una sonrisa pícara.

- mmm… _podría ser… después de todo es bastante buena para… aahh! Que estoy pensando!, recién dije que tenía que ver que le pasa a Pan, se lo merece, después de todo, en todos estos años no hice ningún intento de saber de ella, ahora que esta aquí mínimo que la acompañe si veo que esta mal… se lo prometí … y creo que soy el único que debe haber visto y escuchado los gritos de ella… seguramente los demás no deben haberla escuchado dentro del salón… donde habrá ido? … __**-**_ pensó mientras se concentraba para sentir el Ki de Pan… - _mmm… creo que se fue en aquella dirección – _mientras miraba hacia un lado.

- y que dices? Te quedas conmigo? – volvió a preguntar al ver que no obtenía respuesta de él.

- no lo creo, es mejor que me vaya a mi departamento, estoy cansando y quiero dormir. – le contestó.

- bueno, tu te lo pierdes – respondió mirando hacia delante, fijándose en la carretera. – supongo que mañana nos vemos no?

- no lo creo, ahora tengo que organizar la despedida de solteros con Pan – dijo secamente.

- p-pero Trunks! hoy me ignoraste la mayor parte del día, durante la fiesta, no te quieres quedar conmigo esta noche, y encima mañana no te veré? - dijo alzando su voz. – y por qué tienes que organizarla junto a esa mocosa? Acaso no lo puedes hacer conmigo? – volvió a preguntar Mei.

- no le digas mocosa! Su nombre es Pan, además Goten fue quien nos pidió que la organizáramos, ella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y yo el mejor amigo de él. Y por que te comportas así? Y ahora que te ocurre a ti? Ha?. – le dijo al momento de estacionar el auto frente a la casa de ella.

- mi no me ocurre nada con esa niñita! Eres tu el que se pone raro – le decía enojada mientras abría la puerta para salir del vehiculo.

- parece que eres tu la que se pone celosa de esa "niñita", como le llamas tu… - contesto.

- aayy! Ya! Sabes que mas! No quiero seguir discutiendo, no me gusta que estemos peleados, además supongo que pasado mañana me invitarás a la despedida no? … ahí por fin te podré ver? – preguntó haciéndose la simpática.

- si, claro… - le dijo con voz mas calmada.

- ya… entonces nos vemos – se acerco a él y lo besó apasionadamente.

Trunks sin saber que hacer ante la reacción de Mei, sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar. Luego de unos segundos la detuvo y pensó – _si sigo así no me podré controlar, mi instinto a veces es mas fuerte… - _nos vemos luego – le dijo tomándola de la barbilla y depositando un pequeño y corto beso en los labios de ella.

- nos vemos – dijo y salio del automóvil. Camino hasta la puerta principal de su hogar, hizo un pequeño gesto con las manos en forma de despedida y entró.

Trunks la observó hasta que la perdió de vista... se quedo unos minutos mirando la puerta de la casa… _a veces me pregunto que hago con estas chicas… solamente me aprovecho de ellas?... siempre termino arruinando las relaciones… que es lo que tengo?... debería estar con ella?... nunca imagino un futuro con ninguna… creo que… es por que me siento solo… _- puso la marcha en su auto y salio a toda velocidad en la carretera.

Luego de unos minutos y pensando que un auto nunca superaría la velocidad de vuelo que él tenía, decidió bajarse de el y encapsularlo, lo guardo en su bolsillo y voló rápidamente en dirección al Ki de Pan.

Por otro lado… Pan se encontraba acostada boca abajo en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente, ya no sabía que pensar. – _Como ese estúpido se atreve a hacerme una cosa así!... y quien es esa maldita Helen?... por que nunca antes escuche su nombre?... será de su trabajo?... es que acasoo! … sería capaz de hacerme algo así?... llevo años confiando plenamente en él… y me hace ver como una tonta… que estúpida fui!... esta no es la primera vez que realiza un viaje de trabajo, será que siempre ha tenido una amante?... ahora que lo pienso… los primeros viajes no eran tan largos… y cada vez demoraba mas en llegar a casa… serán realmente viajes?… y si acaso nunca a salido del país… o quizás de la cuidad!... ya no aguanto mas! … _- se levanto y busco en su bolso el celular, luego se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a marcar el número de Thomas en su teléfono. Marcaba una y otra vez el mismo número… sin obtener respuesta, pues solo se escuchaba el típico sonido cuando no contestan y el buzón de voz. Llamo al teléfono de la habitación de hotel y… tampoco le contestaban. Así que decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto a su celular que decía: "Me llamó Helen… no quiero creer lo que estoy pensando, pero mañana tienes que estar aquí para que hablemos, es tu única oportunidad. Si no es así te puedes olvidar para siempre de mi. Pan.Y de pura rabia, el celular en su mano se hizo añicos tan fuerte que lo apretó, destruyéndolo por completo y dejando escasos rastros de lo que alguna vez había sido.

En esos precisos momentos Pan no se había percatado que alguien la estaba mirando desde la ventana. Si, era el mismísimo Trunks que había llegado unos minutos antes y había observado todo, no quiso interrumpir, creyó que no era el momento adecuado para intervenir, si bien sabía que mañana se verían, ya estaría un poco mas calmada y podrían hablar de lo sucedido. - _Simplemente sé una sola cosa… y es que estas sufriendo y mucho… lo puedo ver en tus ojos… desde el día que llegaste, no eres la misma… hay algo en tu mirada que me lo dice… estas ocultando penas y dolor que no son de tu edad, sin darte cuenta tu alegría se perdió como la noche, puede que engañes a todos los demás, diciendo que estas bien, que estas cansada, que estudias mucho, que descansas poco… siempre tus mismas excusas, desde pequeña… pero a mi no me engañas… lo se… lo puedo sentir… cómo?... no se exactamente el cómo… pero puedo sentirlo._ _Ya verás que al despertar… a lo mejor un nuevo día te traerá felicidad… solo… solo debes olvidar toda la pena que empaña tu sonrisa… esa linda sonrisa… _

Se dio la media vuelta flotando en el mismo lugar que estaba y emprendió el vuelo nuevamente, pero esta vez para dirigirse a su hogar, su departamento de soltero. Mientras volaba por los cielos seguía vencido bajo sus propios pensamientos. – _por qué soy tan cobarde?... siento que mi pecho y mi cabeza va a explotar!... me duele la cabeza… creo que siempre me guardo demasiado… será simplemente cobardía?... o también orgullo?... por que me cuesta tanto!... bueno…alguien tenía que salir a mi padre no?... por qué no soy como mi madre o mi hermana?... todo lo dicen como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo?... pareciera que es tan fácil decirlo todo!... y si le digo todo lo que siento?... pero que es lo que siento?... como decirle a alguien lo que siento si yo no estoy seguro de aquello!... me hace perder la cabeza… la razón… no logro pensar… me confunde… me confunde?... qué?... por qué me hace sentir confundido?... esto es lo que me esta lastimando, tanta confusión, en cada espacio de mi corazón…  
>que es lo que me pasa con ella?... como hacerte a un lado de mis pensamientos… desde que llegaste… pienso en ti… a veces siento la necesidad de estar a su lado… y si le confieso todo a pesar de que ni yo mismo me entiendo?... se confundirá también?... y si lo hago… será lo correcto hacerlo?... ella tiene novio, eso es lo que me dijo Bra… pero ella ni si quiera me lo nombró… no, creo que sería imprudente de mi parte hacerlo, ella no se encuentra bien, eso sería aprovecharme de las circunstancias… y eso no lo voy a hacer jamás!... no me podría aprovechar de ella… seguramente se alejaría de mi… y eso no quiero que vuelva a suceder… pero que hago?... igualmente ella volverá a su vida… se irá a su hogar, lejos de aquí… posiblemente estos días sean los únicos en que puedo verla lo suficiente antes de que vuelva nuevamente a su vida… para que decirle algo si ella ya tiene una vida armada… para que arriesgarse a perder la amistad de ella, aunque sea una amistad muy lejana, prefiero eso a perderla…<em>

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba entrando por la ventana a su habitación. Sentía frío, demasiado frío… decidió quitarse sus ropas dejándolas tiradas en el suelo y fue a darse una ducha, así alejaría sus pensamientos… termino, se vistió sólo con un short de pijama y se recostó sobre su cama – _mañana será un nuevo día…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Un nuevo capítulo!... aquí en realidad no avanza mucho la historia, pero quería desarrollar un poco mas los sentimientos de Trunks.

Muy patuda esa tal Helen no creen? La odié! Jajja

Qué pasará con la relación de Pan y Thomas?... irá a verla?... o definitivamente la perderá?...

Ahh! muchas cosas que tengo que pensar jaja… aunque ya sea mas o menos hacia donde va la historia… cualquier sugerencia para el desarrollo de ésta me escriben … no tengo problema … a veces dos cabezas piensan mejor que una no creen? Jaja… si tienen una buena idea me la dicen… que hasta a mi me esta costando seguirla xD jaja

Espero que este capi les guste aunque sea un poquito xD jajaa…

Ah! y se me olvidaba... gracias por las respuestas de mi duda, ahora si entendí, gracias!

Lo otro... ayer estuve ocupada y no pude subir el capítulo... sorry!... y espero hoy escribir el n°8 ... espero que este listo hoy... bueno si es así (como planeo) lo subiré rapidito jaja...

Muchas gracias por leer…

Besos a todos.

Kattie.-


	8. Cita? y una sorpresa

**Capítulo 8**

El sol se había levantado por completo, era un día hermoso y Pan recién se despertaba con los rayos de luz entrando por su ventana, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y los ojos en forma extraña. Una vez despierta, se levanta y se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se observa y ve que tiene una cara espantosa, con cara de sueño, cansada, y los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas la noche recién pasada.

En el primer piso escucha que hay gente, mira el reloj y se da cuenta que ya son las 12.05 del día. – _tan tarde!_ – pensó - se fue directo a su baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con algo casual, unos oscuros jeans apretados, una camiseta blanca con adornos dorados y unos zapatos abiertos con algo de altura de color café. Se puso frente a su espejo y se maquillo un poco. – _listo!... al menos creo que la cara horrorosa que hoy tengo se nota menos… - _salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y sintió un rico aroma a comida, fue a la cocina y se encontró con su padre abrazando por la espalda a su madre, vio como besaba el cuello de ella, mientras trataba de seguir cocinando.

- Gohan… no sigas… tengo que terminar la comida… - dijo algo ruborizada y son una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- luego puedes seguir con la comida, todavía no tengo tanta hambre… además… Pan sigue durmiendo… - le contestó un marido muy cariñosamente.

En eso Pan quedó estática en la puerta de la cocina, no quería interrumpirlos, se sentía lo bastante avergonzada de ver y escuchar esa conversación tan privada de sus padres. – _creo que es mejor que me vaya…mejor iré a desayunar donde mi abuelita_- se da la media vuelta, tratando de no hacer ruido, y justo cuando se dirigía hacia la salida, accidentalmente casi bota al suelo un florero que había de decoración, alcanzó a reaccionar y lo tomó con las manos, pero había sido muy tarde, el súper oído de su padre alcanzó a escuchar el ruidito que había provocado.

- Pan? – le grito Gohan a su hija desde la cocina.

- te lo dije!... – susurro Videl a su esposo.

Marido y mujer sueltan su "cariñoso" abrazo y él va hacia la salida de la cocina.

- Pan?, dónde vas? – le dijo a su hija al ver que ella trataba de salir por la puerta.

- ah! Papá me asustas! – le contesto al darse la media vuelta y ver a su padre en la entrada de la cocina. – Es que… es que yo iba a desayunar con la abuela… - le decía mientras bajaba su mirada. – luego nos vemos! – dijo mirando hacia la puerta para salir.

- pero hija, tu madre tiene casi lista la comida, además creo que tu abuela debe haber desayunado en la mañana no crees? – le decía con una sonrisa al ver que Pan quería tomar desayuno a esta hora del día.

- si, bueno… es que yo… no quería molest… - no alcanzo a terminar cuando su padre la interrumpió.

Gohan miro directamente su cara y se percato que…Pan estaba avergonzada?... – hace cuando que despertaste? – le preguntó.

- hace suficiente rato. – respondió tornándose mas colorada aun.

- oh!... no sabíamos que tu… nosotros no estábamos… - se ruborizó aun mas que su hija al darse cuenta de lo que ella había escuchado o quizás visto, sin seguir dando mas vuelta al asunto, solo logró decir: - eh… ve donde tu madre, la comida ya debe estar lista… yo voy… mmm… a… voy y vuelvo – salio mas rápido que una bala hacia el segundo piso, no supo mas que hacer puesto que la situación se había tornado muy incomoda, y él nunca sabía que hacer en esas circunstancias.

- Sip – respondió Pan y al igual que su padre, se fue rápido hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, ve a su madre cocinando, ella al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la tensa y vergonzosa situación de padre e hija.

- hija! Buenos días, por fin despiertas… toma asiento, el almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos más – dijo una sonriente madre.

- buenos días mamá – fue lo único que dijo.

- tan callada que estas… - le decía mientras tomaba asiento al frente de su hija.

- eh… si es que estoy cansada y la fiesta de anoche fue agotadora. – respondió.

- por cierto… anoche desapareciste… donde estabas? – pregunto Videl.

- ah! Si, lo que pasa es que salí un momento al jardín con… con Trunks y nos quedamos hablando durante mucho rato y… y luego me vino a dejar, no les avise por que vi que estaban muy entretenidos bailando. – mintió.

Pan no sabía que excusa darle a su madre, sabía que ellos se darían cuenta que desapareció de la fiesta y debía inventar algo convincente, no quería preocupar a sus padres. Primero pensó en decir que había estado con Bra, pero ella seguramente había estado toda la noche festejando y se hubieran dado cuenta que mentía, luego pensó en Goten, pero era lo mismo… solo quedaba "él" pues antes habían sido muy amigos y con eso creerían esa mentira.

- a propósito de Trunks, llamo esta mañana, muy temprano por cierto que nos despertó a mi y a tu padre – sonrió - me contó que hoy se tienen que juntar… y que te dijera que te estará esperando en el Coffee Break de la capital a las 12.30 – explico Videl.

En eso Gohan entra a la cocina y se sienta en la mesa donde se encontraban sus dos chicas.

- por que traes esa cara? – le dijo Videl a su lindo hombre.

- luego te explico… – le contesto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Bah! Y a ustedes que les pasa? – dijo con curiosidad al ver la cara de su hija y su marido.

- tengo hambre, ya esta lista la comida? – dijo Gohan tratando de cambiar rápidamente de tema.

Videl sirvió la comida a sus dos semi-sayajines y los tres trataron de seguir con sus triviales conversaciones. En realidad era Videl quien hablaba todo el rato, puesto que los dos restantes solo respondían a lo que su madre y esposa decía.

- creo que no alcanzaré a comer mas, tengo que ir donde Trunks… de todos modos puedo comer algo allá. – dijo Pan mientras veía que su madre le servia otro platillo. – me voy, gracias estaba todo muy rico.- se despidió de sus padres y se fue.

Paso la hora y Pan ya estaba camino al lugar de encuentro con Trunks. Él se encontraba sentado en las mesas que estaban afuera del local al aire libre. Ahí lo vio sentado tomando un café helado bajo la sombrilla que tenía la mesa de vidrio.

- Hola Trunks – dijo Pan cuando se estaba acercando a el.

- Hola pequeña – dijo cuando se saludaban en un abrazo.

- pequeña?... creo que ya estoy bien grandecita no crees? – dijo con una sonrisa. - llevas mucho rato esperando?... – sentándose frente a el.

- no, llegue hace poco… pequeña… sigues siendo mucho mas joven que yo, así que si te puedo llamar pequeña jajaja – le decía solo para molestarla.

- mmm… si tienes razón… viejo… eres mayo que yo no es cierto? Jajaja – dijo en tono burlón.

- Oye! Ni que fuera tan viejo – le contestó ofendido, pero con una sonrisa. – oye, quieres tomar algo? – le ofreció.

- jajaja –rió - si, estaría bien, mmm… podría ser lo mismo que tú, se ve delicioso. – contesto mirando la copa de su amigo.

Trunks llamo al mesero y ordeno lo que Pan había solicitado, el joven llego enseguida con el pedido y se retiro.

- Gracias… bueno dejémonos de tonterías y… tienes algo planeado? – dijo en relación a la organización de la despedida. – creo que lo mejor sería una buena fiesta en algún lugar lindo, no crees?.

- si tienes razón… justamente había pensado algo así, entonces estuve viendo unas páginas en Internet y encontré la mejor discoteca de la cuidad, como verás ya me adelante un poco, y arrendé el sector Vip sólo para nosotros. – dijo mientras sacaba su celular último modelo – mira estas fotos, estará bien o no? – decía mientras le mostraba unas fotos que tenía en su celular.

- si, es genial, sé que a Bra y Goten les gustará. A ese par les encanta salir a bailar. - contesto Pan. – pero, sabes… Aun creo que falta algo… algo mas intimo, mas privado…

- algo como qué? – pregunto.

- mmm… y si antes de la discoteca, vamos a cenar a algún lugar? Algo mas tranquilo… podríamos… entregarles, no se, algunos regalos… o algo así… - le contesto.

- si, es buena idea, ahora mismo podríamos ir en busca de un buen restaurante, hacer las reservas para la noche y también por lo regalos, te parece?. – dijo Trunks.

- claro, pero antes tengo que pasar a la casa, no traje tarjeta ni dinero suficiente para las compras – mientras miraba dentro de su cartera.

- no, no! Por eso no te preocupes, no es necesario, lo que haga falta yo lo pago. Ah! Y se me olvidaba… tengo un regalo para ti – dijo mientras revisaba un bolso que tenía tras su silla.

- un regalo?... Trunks, no es necesario… además no se me ocurrió traer algo para ti. – dijo avergonzada.

- jaja no quiero nada a cambio, no te preocupes… toma – dijo extendiendo su brazo con el regalo en la mano. – creo que te hace falta uno.

Pan tomo el regalo entre sus manos y comenzó a abrir el envoltorio. – que lindo, gracias… pero como sabes que me falta uno?… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- lo siento, pero es que… ayer cuando me fui de la corporación te escuche… - Pan abrió los ojos, no pensó que alguien la había escuchado o visto cuando estaba hablando por su celular. – no fue a propósito, lo juro!, lo que pasa es que iba pasando por el jardín y te escuche, luego cuando me subía al auto, vi que saliste volando… y pues… al rato después pensé que … no se… podías necesitar ayuda de alguien o hablar, pero te vi por la ventana de tu habitación y no quise entrar, te vi mal… y bueno, pensé que no era el momento mas adecuado… y entonces me fui … l-lo siento Pan, no debería haberlo hecho, de verdad lo siento. – le contesto Trunks con un poco de pena.

- si, fue un mal momento, pero nada grave que no tenga solución, no te preocupes – dijo Pan al ver que el rostro de Trunks que se veía apenado y preocupado.

- bueno, sabes… si quieres hablar con alguien… sabes que estoy aquí… no te quiero obligar a nada… solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, esta bien?... Por cierto, ese nuevo celular, tiene tu mismo número anterior, fui a la compañía telefónica, hable con unos encargados del lugar que conozco y también lograron poner todos tus contactos, así que no tendrás que conseguir nuevamente todos lo números… espero que no te moleste… - le explico mientras Pan veía su nuevo aparato móvil.

- no, no me molesta, no seas tonto… muchas gracias… es un gran alivio tenerlo – dijo mientras pensaba en Thomas – _quizás ahora que tengo el mismo número puede que me llame o diga algo explicándose… - _pensó algo triste.

- creo que se nos hace algo tarde, vamos? – le comentó al ver que los ojos de Pan se volvían algo tristes. – _qué te pasa pequeña?... te ves triste… espero que con las compras tengas un mejor humor… y quizás un mejor día… _

Los dos se subieron al auto de Trunks y partieron a los centros comerciales haciendo compras para la pareja de comprometidos, vieron varios lugares donde cenar hasta encontrar con el indicado, hicieron las reservas para la noche y volvieron a las compras. En eso, el estomago de Pan comienza a hacer ruidos, le estaba pidiendo de comer, puesto que no alcanzo a comer todo el almuerzo.

- oh… lo siento, que vergüenza – dijo mientras su mano estaba en su estomago y su rostro se tornaba cada vez mas rojo.

- jaja, veo… mejor dicho "escucho" que tienes hambre… si quieres podríamos ir a comer algo… yo también tengo hambre… - miro su reloj de mano e indicaba que ya eran pasada las 4 de la tarde – vaya! Que tarde es, con razón el estomago esta pidiendo comida – dijo sonriendo. – volvamos al Coffee Break, tienen unos sándwich exquisitos… vamos? – pregunto.

- si, no estaría nada de mal - le contesto sonriendo.

Los dos nuevamente se encontraban en tal local, comiendo un gran sándwich cada uno.

- sabes?... creo que tienes razón… - dijo Pan, dejando de lado su comida, y mirando a Trunks.

- con qué? … que aquí también tienen buena comida? – dijo riendo.

- jaja, bueno si eso también… pero me refería a que… si puedo confiar en ti, no es cierto? – le pregunto, aun sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

Pan pensó que él seria el único a quien le podía contar su actual situación con Thomas, se sentía asfixiada, debía contárselo a alguien y que la aconsejaran, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si estaba bien darle esa oportunidad a su pareja. No podía decírselo a Bra, ya estaba bastante ocupada haciendo sus asuntos, además con eso solo le bajaría el animo y no quería eso para ella, menos en estos días que debían ser felices para su amiga. Por otro lado estaba su tío Goten en el cual también confiaba plenamente, pero al igual que a Bra, no quería arruinar su momento con problemas de ella. Solo quedaba Trunks, y como el mismo dijo… si podía confiar en el… en su adolescencia había sido muy bueno escuchándola y aconsejándola, así que estaba decidida a contárselo y así aliviar aunque sea un poco su amargura.

- claro que si, ya te lo había dicho… quieres hablar de anoche? – le preguntó.

- bueno… si, es eso…- respondió. – lo que pasa… creo que no te lo he contado, pero bueno… tengo un novio… se llama Thomas y bueno él… eh … ahora esta en el extranjero por un viaje de trabajo … y … - no alcanzó a terminar lo que quería decir cuando se le escapó una lagrima sin querer.

- no te apures… toma aire y cuéntame de a poco – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con su mano quitándole la salada lagrima que recorría su mejilla. – veo que… - tomo aire también para calmarse – son problemas de amor – dijo con algo de rabia. – sabes? No soy muy bueno para dar consejos de ese tipo… pero haré lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte… - decía mientras acercaba su silla a la de ella.

La verdad era que Trunks no quería saber sobre la relación de ella y ese tal Thomas, había algo que no se sentía bien cuando Pan lo nombraba… le producía… furia, pero al mismo tiempo debía escucharla, por algo se lo estaba contando, solo debía escucharla y apoyarla en lo que fuera necesario, sentía que debía protegerla, de cualquier manera posible.

- lo que pasa es que anoche cuando me llamaron pensé que era él y cuando conteste… - esta vez se corto porque no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Trunks vio como salían grandes lágrimas de sus ojos y sus manos no paraban de temblar. – no me gusta verte llorar… qué te hizo ese… entupido para que estés así? – le preguntó mientras tomaba sus manos con las de él.

Ella solo se dejo consolar, a pesar de su gran amargura, sentirse tan cerca de Trunks calmaba su alma, no sabía como él tenia esa capacidad, pero lo hacia con solo tocar su piel. Esto hacia sentirse aun mas confundida, por una parte sentía esas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago al estar tan cerca del pelimorado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía una traidora, ella en el fondo de su corazón sentía que quería demasiado a Thomas… lo amaba? No estaba segura, no sabía si alguna vez había amado a alguien, pero el mas cercano a ese sentimiento era el que sentía con Thomas, pues era algo mutuo, algo que ambas partes sentían, por lo menos hace unas horas… pues por algo le estaba dando una oportunidad.

– veras, lo que paso fue que… alguien a sus espaldas la interrumpió.

- qué le hicisteeeeeeeee! – dijo con una voz ronca y furiosa al ver que estaba llorando con un hombre desconocido para él. Tomando de los hombros a Trunks y tirándolo al suelo.

- Thomas! – dijo sorprendida Pan.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste … y como en un capítulo anterior, aquí no me aguante las ganas de escribir aunque sea un cortito de Gohan y Videl jaja… esta pareja también me encanta =)

En fin… muchas gracias a los que siguen el fic desde el inicio, a los que comenzaron después y a los que llegaron hace poco… gracias, gracias, gracias! Y mañana un nuevo capítulo. (espero jaja xD)

Un beso a todos!

Kattie.-


	9. Trunks a la defensiva

**Capítulo 9**

- Thomas! – dijo sorprendida Pan, ya de pie y limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- Qué estas haciendo aquí? – le decía ella, poniéndose enfrente de Thomas al ver que estaba tan alterado.

- y tu imbécil, quien eres?, que te has creído tu para hacer llorar a mi Pan! – dijo Thomas de una forma trastornada, haciendo que los demás clientes que estaban alrededor se giraran a ver lo que sucedía.

- yo?... así que tu eres el tal Thomas!... realmente eres un grandísimo idiota!… sólo has hecho que me enfade! – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y acercándose a él.

Pan, quien ahora se encontraba en medio de los dos hombres, les dice – Thomas por favor ya bastaaa! – empujándolo con sus manos para que se alejara de Trunks, sabía que si se acercaban mas el uno al otro habría un tremendo problema, pues podía sentir como el Ki de Trunks estaba aumentando cada vez mas.

- basta de queee? – le grita Thomas a ella.

- que no se te ocurra gritarle nuevamente, me escuchaste? – dijo el pelimorado mientras su vista estaba en el suelo, apretando fuertemente sus manos en forma de puño para tratar de controlarse.

– dime que te hizo!, por que estabas llorando?, te juro que lo matoo! – decía mientras miraba a Trunks.

- el no me ha hecho nadaaa! – le grito Pan.

- yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle algún daño… – dijo secamente Trunks en tanto que miraba a Thomas directamente a los ojos.

- por favor, basta… - dijo nuevamente ella.

- eres tu el imbécil que la hace llorar! – dijo Trunks acercándose rápidamente a él.

Thomas hace a un lado a Pan y los dos quedan frente a frente. En ese instante Trunks comienza a sentir como la ira empieza a inundar su cuerpo, pero no se podía controlar como normalmente lo hacia. En eso Pan se logra dar cuenta que un aura blanca comienza a rodear el cuerpo del pelimorado.

- Trunks por favor contrólate! – le grito para que al menos la pudiera escuchar. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo tratando de alejarlo de Thomas.

- Pan, suéltalo!… que aquí mismo termino con él – dijo Thomas.

- ah si?... quiero ver como o haces… - decía irónicamente Trunks. – vamos!, golpéame a ver si puedes!... – mientras empujaba uno de los hombros de Thomas.

- Noooo! Trunks! – lo tomo aun mas fuerte del brazo, alejándolo apenas unos centímetros. Sabía que era casi imposible moverlo o convencerlo de que se alejara, él era mucho más fuerte que ella, sobretodo si estaba enojado, como ahora.

En esos mismos instantes, en la terraza del jardín de la mansión de los Brief, se encontraba Bulma junto a su madre afinando detalles de la boda de su hija y nieta respectivamente.

- mamá, que te parece este color? – le decía Bulma mientras le mostraba un trozo de tela.

- ay hija! Es perfecto! Ese color queda maravilloso! – respondía la señora escandalosamente, como si fuera el color mas grandioso del mundo.

- tu crees?, no piensas que es muy llamativo?... Bra quiere un boda elegante, pero no se si es el color adecuado para las mesas… - dijo justamente volteando su cabeza, al ver que Vegeta estaba saliendo de la cámara de gravedad.

- estará bien hija, así combina con los pastelillos que encargue para ese día! – respondió alegremente – oh! Hablando de pastelillos, voy a ir a buscar unos a la cocina, seguramente el joven Vegeta debe estar hambriento. – poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al respectivo lugar señalado.

- joven? – dijo por lo bajo hablando para si misma – malditos sayajines aparentan siempre estar jóvenes.

- acaso me estas tratando de viejo? – le pregunto Vegeta caminando hacia ella.

- ay! Siempre se me olvida que lo escuchas todo!, ni si quiera puedo hablar para mi misma – dijo Bulma.

- y para que hablarse a si mismo?, pareces mas loca todavía – dijo en tono burlón y son una media sonrisa en los labios, una vez frente a ella.

- acaso me estas tratando de loca! – dijo parándose de su silla, frente a él.

Últimamente Bulma se alteraba por todo, y Vegeta ya se había dado cuenta, creía que era por el stress de la boda de su hija, pero le parecía divertido hacerla enojar de vez en cuando, o mejor dicho bien seguido.

- mujer… no grites tanto que se te arruga la frente. – dijo él con voz baja, algo sexy. Tomándola de la cintura.

- Vegetaa… - dijo casi en un ronroneo, pasando sus manos por el cuello de él. Bulma por más que intentara enojarse con él, nunca duraba mucho, pues su "gruñón" siempre sabía como calmarla. – estas todo sudado… - volvió a hablarle al notar que estaba todo transpirado. – creo que es mejor que tomes una ducha y luego… pues…

- y por que no me acompañas… - le contestó en el oído y mirando a su alrededor, para así asegurarse de que nadie los estaba mirando, no estaba dispuesto a que alguien lo viera en esa situación, sólo una sola persona había visto esa faceta de él y era ella, nadie mas que ella.

- mmm… - lo pensó, haciéndose de rogar. – _mmm… tan cariñoso que estas hoy… esto pasa siempre que… -_ miro al cielo, mientras estaba abrazada por el. – _ahí estas… claro!... luna llena…. - _no lo había notado, pues era de día.

Había algo muy característico entre los sayajines, y eso era el efecto que provocaba la luna llena, a pesar de que ya no poseían colas, que se las sacaban al nacer para pasar mas desapercibidos entre los humanos, siempre los afectaba, reluciendo aun mas sus instintos. Eso explicaba el comportamiento de Gohan y Vegeta en el día de hoy.

- y que me dices?... vamos?... – dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia el interior de la casa.

- creo que no tengo otra alternativa – respondió con una sonrisa picara.

Los dos iban caminando tomados de la mano subiendo las escaleras, cuando de un instante a otro Vegeta para en seco.

- que sucede?... acaso ya no quieres ir… - él la interrumpe.

- rrgg! – haciendo un sonido de enojo – ese maldito mocoso!. - dijo entre dientes, soltándola de la mano, y girándose sobre los talones.

- que pasa? – ella pregunta.

- Trunks. – dijo Vegeta, dándose cuenta que su hijo estaba aumentando peligrosamente su Ki y que se encontraba rodeado de humanos, además de Pan. Comenzó a flotar en el lugar y salio a toda velocidad volando.

- Vegetaa! – le grito Bulma. – _que pasa con mi hijo?... - _pensó, sintiéndose tremendamente nerviosa.

En el Coffee Break…

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, comenzaron a alejarse, viendo que la situación se estaba tornando violenta.

En eso, el gerente del lugar, se dio cuenta de aquello y le pareció extraño pues había gente que estaban dejando el lugar sin siquiera pagar la cuenta. El señor de corbata (gerente), sale del recinto y se dirige a la terraza del café. Ve a dos sujetos a punto de pelear y a una joven tratando de separarlos.

- señores, por favor… - dijo amablemente el gerente del lugar a los dos hombres que se encontraban allí. – necesito que se retiren del local, están alejando a los clientes. – mientras miraba a Pan.

- l-lo siento… - tartamudeó Pan, se sentía avergonzada de aquella situación y no podía hacer nada al respecto. – estoy tratando, pero no puedo hacer algo… - seguía tirando el brazo de Trunks.

- si no se van en 1 minuto más… - dijo el señor de corbata, quien daba pasos hacia atrás. - tendré que llamar a la policía… - con voz cada vez mas suave, al ver la cara que le ponía Trunks a el. – se-señor, cálmese, yo no le he hecho nada… - decía con voz temblorosa al sentir la fría mirada, que parecía querer matarlo.

- cállate!, esto no es asunto tuyo!. – dijo Trunks cada vez mas furioso.

- Trunks!, esto tampoco es asunto tuyo!, esto es mi deber solucionarlo!... por favor escúchame! – gritaba Pan, aumentando también su Ki.

El gerente del local salio corriendo del susto. Refugiándose dentro del café, al igual que todos los demás empleados.

A la misma hora en la casa de los Son, se encontraba una feliz pareja, recostados sobre su cama matrimonial, mirando televisión luego de una larga jornada de pasión.

- jiji – escuchó Gohan en su pecho, puesto que la cabeza de Videl se encontraba allí.

- Videl… no te rías nuevamente… sabes que eso me avergonzó muchísimo – dijo Gohan con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- es que no puedo dejar de imaginar esa conversación tuya con Pan en la mañana – levantando su cabeza para mirarlo y tratando de aguantar la risa.

- es que fue tan vergonzoso… no sentí que Pan se había levantado y menos que nos había observado en la cocina… - le volvía a decir a su esposa.

- Gohan… te preocupas demasiado, eso es normal… ella ya esta bien grandecita, y debe saberlo, no crees? – decía tiernamente y abrazándolo.

- si se, ni me lo recuerdes, que ese Thomas no me cae nada de bien – respondió medio enojado.

- ahh yaa… no comiences, contigo nunca habrá alguien adecuado para Pan… - dijo Videl mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la ducha.

- no te levantes todavía, quédate un rato mas… quieres? – decía Gohan al ver a su esposa levantarse.

- ya es muy tarde… además si no quieres pasar otra vergüenza, será mejor que te vistas… puede que Pan ya este por llegar… - le respondió son una sonrisa divertida.

- es cierto! – se levanto de la cama y se vistió mas rápido que un rayo.

Mientras tanto Videl estaba en la ducha. Gohan ya vestido, bajo a la cocina.

- _que hambre tengo!... – _pensó en cuanto abría el refrigerador (o nevera?) – _veamos… un poco de leche… queso… jamón… mmm… una rosca… dónde están las roscas?... –_ en eso que buscaba qué comer, sintió el Ki de Trunks aumentar de golpe. – _Pan!._

Gohan soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos, dejando caer todo al suelo y salió volando hacia la dirección en donde podía sentir el Ki de su hija y Trunks.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Un nuevo capítulo! … se los dejo… les cuento una cosa... hace mas de un día que estaba tratando de subir esto y no se que le pasaba a la pagina que no cargaba el capítulo... ayer estuve tratando hasta ultima hora y no pude... en fin ... al menos hoy si me dejo... espero hoy en la noche subir el próximo, no prometo, pero si lo intentare =)

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

Besos.

Kattie.-


	10. Aclaraciones de padre a hijo

**Capítulo 10**

Iba volando a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde sentía el ki de su hija y Trunks. – _que demonios están haciendo?... estarán entrenando?... pero su ki es muy poderoso, sabe que Pan todavía no alcanza ese poder, ni siquiera la transformación de super sayajin… no, no lo creo…pero si están en el centro de la cuidad! … si ese Trunks le hace daño lo mato! – _pensaba Gohan.

- Vegeta? – pregunto al verlo un poco mas adelante que él. Acelero aun más su vuelo para poder alcanzarlo. – Vegeta, que sucede? – le pregunto.

- Aun no estoy muy seguro, pero seguramente tu hija tiene mucho que ver en esto – contesto el sayajin puro.

- Pan? Qué pasa con ella? … creo que es Trunks el que esta un poco descontrolado… - dijo el hijo de Goku con seriedad.

- Todo esto es por la culpa de ambos mocosos!, acaso no te has dado cuenta? – inquirió Vegeta.

- de que me tengo que dar cuenta? … Pan apenas lleva unos días aquí… explícate Vegeta… - decía Gohan con ingenuidad al igual que su padre.

- Rgg! Eres idiota al igual que Kakaroto! – contestó con rabia, mientras seguían volando casi llegando al lugar.

En eso, al lugar del Coffee Break llegan dos policías por el llamado del gerente del lugar.

- señores, necesito que se retiren del lugar. – dijo uno de los policías que estaba fuera de su automóvil, mientras el otro dentro, realizaba unas llamadas. Si esto no se lograba controlar, llamarían a refuerzos y se los llevarían presos.

- Trunks, por favor!, termina esto, tu no eres así! – decía Pan al borde del colapso nervioso. Sacando un poco mas de fuerza y alejándolo unos cuantos metros mas lejos.

- Pan, te dije que lo soltaras! – grito un eufórico Thomas.

- te dije que no le gritaras! Maldito estúpidooooooo! – le grito a Thomas, mientras con pasos agigantados se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

En eso se acerca el policía y lo toma del otro brazo, poniendo el brazalete de detención para llevarlo preso. Trunks mira al uniformado y de un pequeño golpe lo deja inconciente en el suelo y con solo dos dedos rompe el brazalete dejándolo caer. Pan con una enorme expresión en su rostro lo mira y se da cuenta que sus ojos ya no eran los mismos azules de siempre, ahora estaban mas turquesas, signo de la casi transformación a súper sayajin. Él la mira a los ojos y sigue caminando hacia Thomas, siendo Pan literalmente arrastrada ya que no soltaba el brazo de él tratando de alejarlo.

- Trunks! nooo! – gritaba Pan mientras era arrastrada por él.

El casi súper sayajin levanta su brazo y cuando justo va a golpear a Thomas aparece Gohan y Vegeta.

Gohan toma de los hombros a Thomas y lo aleja. Por otro lado Vegeta queda en frente de su hijo y lo mira seriamente. – Contrólate, mocoso estúpido! Y suelta a esa chiquilla! – dijo furioso.

- No te metas padre! – contesto Trunks.

- Mocosa suéltalo!, esto ya esta fuera de tus manos!, anda con tu padre y váyanse de aquí, yo me hago cargo… - dijo Vegeta a Pan.

Pan lo soltó y se alejo de ellos para ir donde su padre y Thomas. No fue capaz de decir absolutamente nada, él tenía razón ella no era capaz de controlar esta situación, mejor se lo dejaba a él.

- Paan! No vayas con ese estúpido! – grito Trunks descontrolándose nuevamente, y acercándose nuevamente a Pan, abrazándola por la espalda.

- qu-qué te pasa Trunks? – dijo con un poco de susto al notar que él la abrazaba con demasiada fuerza, como que si ella le perteneciera.

El hijo de Goku miró sorprendido a su hija que era abrazada por Trunks, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Cada segundo que pasaba mirando se sentía mas perdido, no entendía absolutamente nada.

Con ese descuido, Thomas se suelta del agarre de Gohan, se acerca a ellos y trata de que su novia y él se suelten del abrazo.

- que te pasa! Acaso me quieres quitar a Pan? Madito!, pues primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! – dijo mientras le daba un golpe en pleno rostro a Trunks.

- noo! - grito Pan al ver el golpe de su novio a su amigo.

Trunks cambia radicalmente su rostro a uno de total furia, muy parecido al de su padre cuando estaba enojado. Aumento estrepitosamente su Ki y cuando estaba a punto de transformarse Vegeta se acerca por la espalda y de un certero golpe en el cuello lo deja inconciente.

- Señor Vegeta! – dijo Pan al ver a Trunks tirado en el suelo inconciente.

- es el único modo – fue lo único que contesto él. – ahora váyanse antes de que despierte – ordeno mirando a los Son y Thomas.

- Pan vamos! – dijo su padre. – gracias Vegeta – dijo mirándolo.

- Hmp! – fue lo único que se escucho. Se puso a la altura de su hijo en el suelo y saco una cápsula del bolsillo del pelimorado, se la lanzo a Gohan. – Toma! … luego la mocosa se la devuelve a Trunks – dijo cuando se la entrego.

Gohan la tomo y la lanzo al suelo accionándola y transformándose en el auto último modelo. Los tres se subieron y se fueron del lugar.

- Se-señor? – dijo un asustado policía.

Vegeta se da media vuelta para mirarlo y le dice: - que quieres?

- necesito que venga conmigo, el joven dejo inconciente a mi compañero, y… - lo interrumpió Vegeta.

- mi esposa se hará cargo de todo eso. – Contesto, y sin más, toma a Trunks en brazos y se aleja volando, dejando con la boca abierta a las pocas personas que estaba allí.

- e-e-e-e-esta vo-vo-volando – dijo un atónito policía, mientras los empleados del lugar no salían del asombro al ver a alguien volando por los cielos.

Una vez que Vegeta iba llegando a su casa, ve a una histérica Bulma esperando en el jardín de la corporación.

- que le paso a mi hijoo! – grito Bulma una vez que Vegeta aterrizo en el pasto.

- deja de chillar, solo esta inconciente. – respondió.

- como que SOLO esta inconciente, que paso? – decía la peliazul mientras se acercaba a su hijo que aun estaba en el hombro de su padre.

Vegeta no contesto nada y comenzó a caminar hacia la piscina que estaba a un par de metros de allí.

- que estas haciendo?... llévalo a su habitación para que descanse… - dijo la madre.

- nada de eso, se despertará en seguida y luego iremos a entrenar… este mocoso no sabe nada, tiene que aprender a controlarse. – dijo Vegeta a su esposa mientras ella lo seguía.

- pero que vas a hac… – no alcanzó a terminar cuando vio como Vegeta tiraba al inconciente Trunks al agua.

Trunks sintió como el agua fría calaba cada parte de su cuerpo despertándolo al instante. – que que! – dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a sus padres que los estaba observando fuera de la piscina.

- hijo, pobrecito mi niño… – decía la madre al ver a su hijo un poco desconcertado.

- nada de pobrecito, este mocoso nunca tuvo el entrenamiento suficiente, por eso pasan estas cosas… Trunks! – grito Vegeta. – sal de ahí!, ve a cambiarte de ropa y baja en seguida! Te estaré esperando en la cámara de gravedad! – dijo como un padre totalmente autoritario y tratando a su hijo como a un niño. – Bulma podrías ir a preparar algo de comida para después comer – le dijo con suavidad a su esposa. Ella solo asintió, sabía que Vegeta en ocasiones como esta él tenía razón, así que los dejaría en paz y no molestaría.

En esos precisos momentos, Gohan, Pan y Thomas llegaron a la casa, en el camino ninguno habló nada y el viaje se había tornado de los mas incomodo. Una vez que bajaron de automóvil, Gohan miro a la pareja seriamente.

- espero que tengan una buena explicación para todo aquello. Eso si, lo hablaremos luego, primero debo comer.

- si papá – dijo Pan.

- si, señor – respondió Thomas.

Gohan iba entrando a la casa, cuando se da cuenta de que los otros dos no se movieron del lugar en el jardín.

- acaso no entran a comer? – pregunto.

- no papá, ahora no, tengo que hablar con Thomas – dijo seriamente.

- esta bien… cualquier cosa, sólo me llamas hija… - dijo un preocupado padre, presentía que esa conversación que iban a tener, no resultaría nada de buena.

Volviendo a la casa de los Brief… se encontraban padre e hijo entrenando arduamente en la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta solo hizo aquello para que Trunks descargara toda su furia y así no pagaran las consecuencias las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor. Trunks le estaba dando una buena paliza a su padre, sentía que la rabia iba a explotar su cabeza. Cuando Vegeta vio que le estaban ganando, aumento su Ki y comenzó a atacarlo sin piedad. – _al menos todo esto me sirve para entrenar – _pensó el sayajin puro con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez que Trunks estaba completamente agotado se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo. – te encuentras mejor? – pregunto el padre.

- si, estoy bien – contesto su hijo.

- no te sientes aliviado del todo, cierto? – dijo Vegeta mientras se levantaba a apagar la gravedad que había puesto y así volver a la normalidad.

- no, hay algo que… no se…no es nada… - _acaso mi padre quiere iniciar una conversación? – _pensó confundido. Todos sabían que su padre no era de tener charlas con alguien, a menos que fuera con su madre, el no se caracterizaba por eso.

- dime que es lo que te pasa y te responderé con total sinceridad… aprovecha que estoy de buen humor con la pelea que tuvimos – sonrió de medio lado, sentándose frente a su hijo.

- quieres que conversemos? – pregunto un dudoso hijo.

- rrgg! Aprovecha ahora!, que será la única vez que hable así contigo… - respondió Vegeta – y que nadie sepa de esto! Entendiste? – Él no estaba dispuesto a que alguien se enterará de que habían tenido una conversación, ni si quiera su querida Bulma, si no ella se lo sacaría en cara todo el tiempo diciendo "hay que lindo eres", "eso es lo que un buen padre hace", "viste que no era tan difícil" y bla bla bla… no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo.

- esta bien – respondió divertido al ver que su padre estaba dispuesto a resolver varias dudas que el tenía y que nadie podía responder mas que su padre.

- bien… dime qué fue lo que paso hace un rato atrás? – pregunto directamente sin rodeos.

- la verdad… es que no estoy muy seguro, sentí mucha rabia… no me podía controlar, y eso nunca me había pasado… - respondía.

- cuando trataban de alejarte del lugar… podías escuchar a los demás? – dijo Vegeta.

- como?... que tiene que ver eso… no soy sordo.

- claro que no eres sordo!... _rg! A veces mi hijo es tan… _lo que trato de decir… en quien estabas pensando en esos momentos?... por que crees que reaccionaste de esa manera?

- Pan – dijo en un susurro el pelivioleta.

- solo lograbas escucharla a ella? – indago aun mas. – a veces sientes que… _como decir esto… _sientes que te pertenece? – preguntó mirando a su hijo directo a los ojos, para tratar de descifrar la mirada, obtener mas información y así confirmar sus sospechas.

- yo… - mirando al suelo – no se… ni si quiera yo se lo siento! – dijo sintiéndose frustrado.

- dime… ahora la puedes sentir?, sabes donde esta en estos momentos? – pregunto el moreno.

- sí, si se – reconoció

- y… crees saber como se siente ella?... quiero decir… a veces crees saber lo que ella piensa o siente?

- sí – dijo el chico de ojos azules – qué significa eso? – pregunto con confusión. En estos días no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

- estas formando una unión con ella. Por eso reaccionas así… bueno aparte de que hoy hay luna llena… - dijo recordando lo que hace momentos atrás le comento Bulma.

- ya se lo de la luna llena, lo entiendo… también se ya se lo de la unión… mamá me explico – dijo con unas mejillas levemente rosadas. – pero eso no puede ocurrir!… ella y yo no… - no logro terminar debido a la vergüenza.

- lo se, pero lo de ustedes es diferente… veras… lo que tu madre te explico es cierto, pero ella es humana… no funciona de la misma manera… nuestra unión, así también como la de Gohan y Videl, la de Kakaroto y Chichi, solo se realiza una vez que – lo interrumpió su hijo.

- lo sé! … no es necesario que lo expliques demasiado.- tornándose mas rojo pensando a que sabía a lo que se refería, a consumar el matrimonio o también conocido al acto físico de amor.

- bueno, lo que quiero decir es que ustedes… los dos tienen sangre sayajin y eso funciona un poco diferente, cuando ambos tienen la herencia, la conexión se forma antes del acto físico, pues esa unión es mas fuerte… y cuando ambos se sienten atraídos el uno al otro se va fortaleciendo poco a poco… y una vez llegado "ese" momento se unen en un cien por ciento. – explico Vegeta.

- ya veo… _eso quiere decir que Pan siente algo por mi?... osea, me pude dar cuenta cuando ella era pequeña, pero ahora ella tiene novio… no creo… todavía tiene sentimientos hacia a mi?... es por eso que a veces puedo sentir lo que ella siente?... _pero, se puede terminar esa unión? – pregunto Trunks, este era el momento de hacer todas las preguntas que alguna vez había pensado.

- en tu caso, si se puede… no están completamente unidos… y por lo que me cuentas y veo su conexión no es fuerte todavía, por lo tanto si te alejas lo suficiente de ella, o ella se aleja de ti, quebraran esa unión. Pero si ambos siguen así, cada vez se fortalecerá más y luego se hará más… difícil la separación. – contesto con sinceridad.

- solamente difícil?...- _bueno… ella se va en unas semanas mas… así que no es tanto tiempo… - _pensó el menor del lugar.

- Trunks… - dijo seriamente y con una gran cara de preocupación que su hijo logro detectar – es tu decisión… en nuestra raza es el hombre quien debe luchar por su hembra, se lucha a muerte… es por eso que hoy no lograste el control de tu instinto, si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo… puede que… - el hombre de ojos oscuros, no quería decirlo, pues no quería que su hijo fuera como el en su pasado… un asesino.

- que lo asesinara – finalizo Trunks.

- si… recuerda que si decides seguir cerca de ella estos días, su conexión se hará más fuerte… - dijo el padre.

- lo se papá… solo tengo que soportar hasta la boda de Bra y listo – contesto con confianza.

- no creas que es tan fácil, sobretodo si ella esta tan cerca… debo advertirte que cuando esa conexión se vuelve fuerte… el único modo de quebrarla es cuando… - Vegeta llena de aire sus pulmones.

- cuando qué? – pregunta impacientemente.

- cuando uno de los dos muere. – dijo finalmente.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Vegeta no soportaría la muerte de su hijo, eso no era natural, él debía morir primero, de viejo o cualquier otra cosa… eso era lo correcto.

- papá… no te preocupes… yo no sería capaz de algo así, sólo debo soportar un tiempo, soy lo suficientemente fuerte. – le dijo Trunks, sabiendo lo que su padre estaba pensando.

- tu madre no lo soportaría… y… yo tampoco. – le dijo Vegeta. Muy pocas veces él se mostraba con baja retaguardia, pero aquí su orgullo lo dejaba de lado, con el tiempo aprendió a amar gracias a su bella Bulma, y ahora su familia era todo para él. Si debía entregar su vida por uno de ellos tres, quien sea, Bulma, Bra o Trunks, lo haría, tal como aquella vez que sacrifico su vida en la batalla contra Boo. - ya… vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre! –recomponiendo su típica postura de príncipe gruñón, palmeando la espalda de su hijo en forma de cariño.

- gracias papá – dijo Trunks antes de abrir la compuerta de la cámara. Vegeta no respondió nada y salio del lugar camino a la cocina en donde seguramente los estaría esperando Bulma con un gran banquete.

En el monte Paoz. Thomas y Pan una vez solos, ella comenzó.

- Ven – le dijo a Thomas para que la siguiera. Alejándose de la casa y acercándose un poco a los bosques del lugar. No quería que sus padres oyeran lo que ellos conversarían.

- antes de todo, como supiste dónde estaba? – pregunto a Thomas.

- apenas vi tu mensaje, vine de inmediato… Pan yo te amo…yo no… - decía Thomas.

- respóndeme lo que pregunté! – ordeno ella.

- llegue hace solo una hora, vine a la casa de tus padres, pero nadie contesto a la puerta, entonces me acorde de tu abuela, fui donde ella, y le pregunte por ti. Ella no sabía así que llamo a tu tío Goten y así lo supe.

- ok… - dijo una pensativa Pan.

- puedo yo también preguntar? – dijo Thomas.

- no deberías, aquí solamente debo preguntar yo – contestó con algo de rabia. – quién es Helen? 

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Un nuevo capítuloooo! =) Espero que les guste al igual que los anteriores.

Les cuento que la conversación de padre e hijo se me hizo un poco mas larga de lo que esperaba y no podía parar de escribir jajaa… y con respecto a eso incluí algunas ideas que leí en otros fic, bueno… eran varios los que tenían esa misma idea de la unión y todo eso… y la verdad no se quien habrá sido el o la creadora de esa idea, pero me encanta jaja … no es exactamente lo mismo que leí asi que inventé eso de que se podía romper alejándose o si no con la muerte jajaja … o puede ser que lo haya leido por ahí, pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo xD … en fin… espero que les agrade.

En el próximo sabrán finalmente lo que pasa con la discusión de Pan y Thomas. Terminaran? O seguirán su relación? Qué quieren? … todavía no termino el número 11… y tengo ideas para que sigan su relación y también para que la terminen y no se por cual decidirme! Jaja… ahí me dicen cual de las dos =)

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliiiiiiiz! =)

Un besos a todos!

Kattie.-


	11. Termino y confesión

**Capítulo 11  
><strong>

En el monte Paoz. Thomas y Pan una vez solos, ella comenzó.

- Ven – le dijo a Thomas para que la siguiera. Alejándose de la casa y acercándose un poco a los bosques del lugar. No quería que sus padres oyeran lo que ellos conversarían.

- antes de todo, como supiste donde estaba? – pregunto a Thomas.

- apenas vi tu mensaje, vine de inmediato… Pan yo te amo…yo no… - decía Thomas.

- respóndeme lo que pregunté! – ordeno ella.

- llegue hace solo una hora, vine a la casa de tus padres, pero nadie contesto a la puerta, entonces me acorde de tu abuela, fui donde ella, y le pregunte por ti. Ella no sabía así que llamo a tu tío Goten y así lo supe.

- ok… - dijo una pensativa Pan.

- puedo yo también preguntar? – dijo Thomas.

- no deberías, aquí solamente debo preguntar yo – contestó con algo de rabia. – quién es Helen?

- eso no es lo que parece, estas totalmente equivocada con respecto a eso, él que debería preguntar soy yo!... que pasa contigo y ese imbécil con el que estabas?, quién es? – dijo alteradamente.

- como puedes hacer esto! El que me esta engañando eres tu, no yooo! – contesto con histeria. – Él es solo un amigo de infancia, a Trunks lo conozco desde siempre, no se por que reaccionaste de esa manera, a veces eres un verdadero tonto!, nosotros solo estábamos planeando la despedida de Bra y Goten. Como puedes imaginar semejante tontería! Somos como hermanos! … yo solo estaba contándole mis problemas, por eso estaba llorando, por tu culpaaaaa! … por esa maldita Helen! – gritando y diciendo lo último con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- pero como quieres que reaccione!... vi como estabas llorando, solo intentaba protegerte!... además como quieres que reaccione de otra forma al ver como él te abraza! Eso no es de hermanos… es … es…

- es queee! Dime… que es! … resulta que alguien no me puede abrazar, pero tu si me puedes engañar! , respóndeme quien es esa tal Helen! – decía alterada, llorando y aumentando inconcientemente su Ki.

Dentro de la casa se encontraba Gohan y Videl en la cocina. Él tratando de comer algo, pero como cualquier padre preocupado, sobretodo él, quien sobreprotege a su única hija, no lograba comer como siempre lo hacia.

- Gohan… que fue lo que paso?... me dirás ahora?... – pregunto su esposa.

- Videl, ya te dije que no se exactamente que fue lo que paso, Pan no dijo ni una palabra camino a la casa… y bueno Thomas menos… - decía dejando de lado el platillo que ella le había preparado.

- la comida quedo mala? – habló Videl al ver que Gohan dejaba la comida, como muy pocas veces lo había hecho.

- no amor!... tu comida siempre esta deliciosa es … solo que siento que tengo un nudo en el estomago, no puedo comer por ahora… Pan me preocupa. – dijo un cabizbajo hombre.

- lo se, yo también me preocupo por nuestra hija, pero veras que todo se soluciona… puede ser que esta solo sea una etapa… hay veces que algunos romances no funcionan y puede que este sea el caso de Pan y Thomas… - decía ella que se encontraba sentada frente a el tomándole la mano.

- no quiero que ella sufra, y eso es lo que esta pasando ahora!, si él le hace algo las pagará! – dijo al sentir como el ki de Pan aumentaba poco a poco.

- amor, mírame… - dijo a su esposo al ver que estaba mirando la mesa y no a ella, sabia que ya se estaba enfureciendo y debía calmarlo. Gohan la mira aun con las manos entrelazadas con las de ella. – prométeme que si pasa algo con Pan y Thomas o con quien sea, reaccionaras tranquilo… me lo prometes? – pregunto la chica de ojos claros.

- Videl!... no me hagas prometer eso!... sabes que si a Pan o ti les pasa algo, no se lo que haría… ustedes son todo para mi, lo sabes!... yo daría mi vida por mis dos chicas – dijo con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica.

- lo se, ustedes dos también lo son todo para mi, los amo mas que a mi propia vida… pero me lo debes prometer… a veces no reaccionas de una buena forma, lo comprendo, se que no quieres que ninguna de las dos suframos, pero también tienes que entender que son procesos por los que ella debe pasar, todos hemos sufrido en algún momento y es normal que pasemos por aquello… nosotros lo único de podemos hacer es apoyar a nuestra hija, apoyarla en lo que sea, en lo que ella decida, es su vida y por lo tanto ella sabe que camino elegir… si tu interfieres en sus relaciones lo único que harás es alejarte de ella, mas problemas, ella sabe que debe afrontar sus propios problemas, ya no es una niña que hay que defenderla… y si es que llega a necesitarlo ella lo dirá y confiara en nosotros… entiendes lo que trato de decir? – explico Videl a su esposo.

- si amor… - respondió.

- entonces… por lo menos ahora, me prometes que no interfieres en la relación de Thomas y Pan? - volvió a preguntar.

- esta bien, pero si ella me pide algo, no se lo voy a negar, esta bien? – decía el con seriedad.

- esta bien – se levanto de su silla y abrazo a Gohan por la espalda dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

En tanto en las afuera de la casa…

- respóndeme quien es esa tal Helen! – grito Pan.

- te voy a contestar eso, pero necesito que no me interrumpas, quiero que sepas todo, es solo que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para contártelo… no quería que me rechazaras, por favor… - decía Thomas con tristeza.

- dime quien es… - dijo calmadamente.

- ella… ella es la madre de mi hija… y ella… lo que pasa es que Helen … me neces… - fue interrumpido por Pan.

- que me acabas de decir? – dijo mirando el suelo, soltando lágrimas silenciosas.

- Pan por favor, mírame! – dijo tomándola de los hombros.

- repite lo que acabas de decir… - decía mirando al suelo mientras caían tristes lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- Pan… tengo una hija… Helen es la madre… por favor mírame… te voy a responder todo lo que tu quieras, haré todo lo que tu quieras, pero antes debes dejar que te explique todo desde un principio… por favor mírame amor… - decía él, y sus manos sujetaban los hombros de ella.

Pan levanta su mirada y los guía a los ojos de él. – creo que no necesito saber mas, eso responde todas mis preguntas… ahora quiero que te va… - él la interrumpe.

- noo! No sabes nada… deja que te explique… veras yo solo tenía diec… – ahora era ella quien lo interrumpía.

- no quiero saber nada!... quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de aquí y no quiero volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida!... vuelve con esa tal Helen… y sabes que… no te deseo mal… espero que seas feliz junto a ellas… yo no tengo que hacer mas contigo – soltándose del agarre de hombros de el, y dando la media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa.

- Pan! Por favor escúchame! – decía mientras la seguía.

Ella entra a la casa y se va directo a su habitación, en eso Videl y Gohan salen de la cocina a ver que ocurre y la madre al ver que su hija subir rápidamente las escaleras con lagrimas en sus ojos, la siguió. En cambio Gohan se quedo en frente de Thomas tapando el camino que él quería seguir, para ir detrás de Pan. Se quedan unos minutos en las mismas posiciones sin decir ni una palabra. Thomas solo miraba hacia la habitación de Pan, esperando a que ella saliera, pasaron los minutos y la puerta se abrió, pero salio Videl.

- Thomas – dijo desde el pasillo mirando hacia el primer piso donde se encontraban Gohan y Thomas – Pan quiere que te vayas.

- p-pero, tengo que hablar con ella, ni si quiera me escucho, por favor dígale que solo me de 5 minutos… - decía Thomas.

- lo siento, pero dijo que no quiere saber nada mas. Necesitamos que te vayas por favor – le ordeno en forma amable.

- ya escuchaste! Mi hija no quiere saber nada mas de ti… así que te darás la media vuelta y regresaras por donde llegaste, entendido?… no voy a repetir esto! – decía Gohan con una mirada furiosa, pero controlándose, tal como su esposa se lo había pedido.

- esta bien – dijo con resignación. – Solamente quiero que sepan que nunca quise hacerle daño… yo la amo… - dándose la media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta.

Thomas salio de la casa y fue en busca de su maleta que había dejado donde Chichi, se despidió amablemente de ella y partió rumbo al aeropuerto.

_- creo que hubo serios problemas… la cara que tenía Thomas lo decía todo… será mejor ir a ver a mi nieta… - _Pensó Chichi luego de la despedida. – _pero primero haré unas galletas de chocolates, nada mejor que eso para penas del corazón… - _camino hacia la cocina y con la habilidad que solo ella posee al alimentar, como alguna vez lo hizo, a tres sayajines, en menos de veinte minutos ya estaban listas. Las guardo en una cajita y junto a una botella de leche del mismo sabor, salio a la casa de Gohan.

- mamá que haces aquí? … y eso? – dijo Gohan al sentir el rico aroma que salía de la cajita que tenía su madre en la mano. – oh, son tus galletas de chocolate cierto? – volvió a preguntarle mientras su boca ya se encontraba babeando, como siempre lo hacia cuando se trataba de comida de Chichi.

- Hola madre, como has estado? – dijo Chichi al notar que su hijo no saludaba correctamente como ella le había enseñado de niño. – hola hijo, la verdad, ahora no me encuentro muy bien, estoy preocupada, vengo a ver a Pan – se respondió ella misma, mientras se acercaba a su hijo y besaba su mejilla en forma cariñosa. – ah si, son galletas de chocolate, pero… son para mi nieta – con una sonrisa pasando por el lado de el. – y Videl? – pregunto.

- esta con Pan en su habitación, parece que… - su madre lo interrumpe.

- ya lo se, por eso vengo a verla, puedo pasar?

- claro!... bueno si es que Pan lo quiere – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Chichi sube las escaleras y cuando queda en frente de la habitación, toca la puerta. – puedo pasar? – pregunta a través de ella.

- si abuela, pasa. – responde. – Abre la puerta, ve a su nieta sentada sobre la cama de piernas cruzadas, con los ojos húmedos y a su alrededor llena de pañuelos usados.

- Chichi, que bueno verte – decía Videl mientras se acercaba a ella y la saludaba cariñosamente. – las dejaré a solas… iré a ver a tu padre – dijo ya en el marco de la puerta mirando a su hija. – te encontraras bien? – pregunto a Pan y ella asintió. Videl sonrió y cerro la puerta tras de ella.

- mi niña… – dijo mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la cama – toma, traje tus favoritas – le entrega la cajita con galletas, luego le sirve un vaso de leche.

- gracias, abuelita… eres la mejor! – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- sabes?...no debes estar tan triste, eres una chica joven, ya vendrán otros amores.

- mamá dijo lo mismo… pero… es que… no se… abuela, te puedo confesar algo? – pregunto Pan limpiándose los ojos.

- claro, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea – respondió cariñosamente.

- tengo pena, pero no por el termino de mi relación… o sea… hasta me siento aliviada… es decir… si, tengo tristeza, pero ahora que estoy mas relajada y si lo pienso mejor… creo que lo nuestro… no era, creo que sólo me acostumbre a estar con él… mi tristeza en si, es porque pienso que fui mala con él, al no contarle la verdad… o ser completamente sincera… tenía mis sospechas, pero me mentí a mi misma y no quise ver la realidad… era mas simple seguir tal cual estábamos… - le dijo a su abuela.

- lo se – dijo Chichi, recordando las muchas ocasiones en que no fue completamente sincera con Goku, las muchas veces que sintió ganas de reclamarle por los períodos que la dejo por entrenar, la poca preocupación hacia ella, hasta las veces que pensó que él no la quería… pero que había callado para no afrontar alguna realidad que no se atrevía a saber y seguir tal cual estaban… era mas fácil. – te entiendo, pero tu eres joven!, tienes una vida completa por delante, creo que esta bien que te sientas así, puede que te hayas equivocado en elegir, puede que no sea tu destino estar con él… y si es el destino, las circunstancias de la vida los volverá a juntar en algún momento… debes estar tranquila… – decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de su nieta.

- no debo sentirme mal por aquello? – pregunto. – él me ayudo mucho… me dio un lugar donde vivir, me dio tranquilidad, me ayudo en mis estudios, me hizo feliz…

- es cierto, pero siempre fuiste feliz junto a él?, te imaginabas estar junto a él toda tu vida?, envejecer juntos? – dijo Chichi.

- pues… no se… - Chichi tenía la razón, ella nunca se imagino con él en el futuro, siempre pensó en el presente… _mi abuela tiene razón… lo ame?... o solamente le tenía un gran cariño?... o era solo agradecimiento por todo lo que él había hecho por mi? … él llego en el momento preciso, cuando estaba mas mal… me ayudo a superar la muerte de mi abuelo Goku… habré estado con él solo por agradecimiento?… porque era mi manera de retribuirlo?... – _pensaba Pan acerca de las preguntas de su abuela.

- todo lo que acabo de preguntarte, lo personificas con alguien? – preguntó Chichi para que su nieta se diera cuenta de una vez por todas, pues ella ya lo tenía bien claro. Con los años ella tenía más experiencia, era más astuta, más observadora, y por lo tanto ya nada se le escapaba. Recordaba perfectamente los cambios en el rostro de su nieta cuando lo nombraban a él, puede que nadie lo haya notado, pero ella sí.

Pan solo miraba la galleta que tenía en sus manos, no decía palabra alguna. – _Solamente él… por qué tiene que ser él! Qué tiene que no logro sacármelo de la cabeza! Que tiene! – _pensó y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas volvían a brotar, cayendo por su rostro.

- si él es en quien piensas al hacerte esas preguntas… entonces es a él a quien quieres, a quien amas… Pan… aquí nada es imposible… solo debes luchar por lo que quieres… - respondió la mayor de ellas, pasándole un pañuelo.

- luchar… como lo hubiera hecho mi abuelo… - dijo en un susurro, limpiándose las lágrimas.

- exactamente, como mi Goku – afirmaba recordándolo.

- pero abuela… no puedo… él tiene novia, se ve que es feliz, además él solo me quiere como a una hermana, nada más… soy yo la que estoy mal! Y por otro lado, nuestras familias nunca lo permitirían, él es muy may… _un momento!... acaso mi abuela… no, no puede ser!… tan obvia soy!… tanto se me nota!… _abuela… tu sabes de quien hablo? – pregunto de repente.

- claro que se de quien hablas! – dijo con una sonrisa – ibas a decir que Trunks es muy mayor que tu?... bueno si es mayor y en cuanto a las familias… ya tienes mi aprobación… creo que solo se negaría Gohan – dijo pensativa.

- pero como? – con unos tremendos ojos y mejillas cada vez mas rosadas.

- mi niña… tengo muchos años, me doy cuenta de cosas que la mayoría pasa desapercibida, pero conmigo no pasan jaja… puedo notar los cambios de humor tuyo cuando estas con él… te ves mas feliz, cuando alguien lo nombra tu cara cambia, se torna diferente, tus ojos brillan… eso lo puedo notar… además… no creas que todo esta perdido, cuando te fuiste de aquí, Bulma me contaba que Trunks estaba distante de todos, incluso de ella, eso le parecía extraño, y me preguntaba si acaso yo podía saber algo puesto que ya había criado a dos sayajines, ella imaginó que se trataba de alguna etapa que atraviesan, pero no, yo lograba intuir lo que le ocurría… … … y ese jovencito cambia sus novias cada cinco minutos… no es algo que me agrade, pero bueno, eso debe indicar algo, no crees?…

- abuela!... lo crees? Será eso posible? – decía con curiosidad. – no! No lo creo – dijo respondiéndose a si misma. – él dejo muy en claro que soy como una hermana para él, además nunca he notado algo… nunca me ha dicho nada… - miraba tristemente a su abuela.

- que no haya dicho nada, no quiere decir que no sienta nada por ti, esta claro que te quiere, pero no se si exactamente como a una hermana – decía recordando algunos momentos en que los había visto juntos. – sabes? Piensa que … si a ti te cuesta tanto reconocer que lo quieres… imagina lo problemático que debe ser para él… eres mucho menor que él, eres la sobrina de su mejor amigo, la hija de Gohan, la nieta de Goku, la nieta del mas grande "enemigo" de su padre… te das cuenta? – decía Chichi con gran sabiduría.

- abuela… me has hecho falta todo este tiempo! – decía llorando, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su abuela. En todo este tiempo había olvidado los grandes consejos, charlas y conversaciones de sus abuelos, siempre con las palabras adecuadas que la hacían feliz.

En eso suena un celular. Ring- ring!

- Pan, ya sabes, siempre puedes contar conmigo… ahora límpiate esas lágrimas y atiende tu celular.

- si – ella obedeció, se levanto y busco su celular. En la pantalla veía claramente el nombre de Trunks.

- hola? – dijo al contestar.

- cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en casa – dijo con voz baja al instante que besó la frente de su nieta en forma de despido, y luego saliendo de la habitación.

- gracias – le contesto a su abuela.

- hola… que dices? Gracias de qué?... creo que lo menos merezco son gracias de tu parte, luego de mi comportamiento hace unas horas atrás – dijo Trunks desde su departamento, al otro lado del teléfono.

- no, se lo decía a mi abuela… a propósito de eso, no te preocupes… yo…

- Pan, sé que no debería haberme comportado así, no se que me paso, perdóname, no era mi intención causarte tantos problemas… yo… - recostándose en el sillón de su sala de estar y con su mano izquierda rascándose la cabeza.

- no hay nada que perdonar Trunks, todo esta bien.

- no suenas muy bien que digamos, pero prometo compensar todo aquello! Te lo juro!

- no, no es necesario, fue mi culpa haberte involucrado en mis asuntos, tu solo tratabas…

- Pan, no te culpes, tengo bien claro que yo fui el que no logro controlarse, pero sabes que… mejor lo hablamos en otra ocasión… - dijo para no seguir hablando del tema - te llamaba para saber si te encontrabas bien, y así también si siguen en pie los planes para la despedida que será en… - mirando su reloj - apenas unas horas! Ohh! Ya son las 7.38 de la tarde, creo que ya estamos un poco retrasados. – dijo recordando que el restaurante estaba pedido a las 9.

- que! tan tarde! … no te preocupes, en unos minutos mas estoy allá, debo arreglarme un poco, _un poco harto – _pensó al verse la cara al espejo – y listo.

- Pan… si no estas de ánimo, no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo solo… además Bra y Goten lo entenderán. – decía al notar que la voz de Pan sonaba diferente, algo triste?.

- noo! Yo lo prometí, así que lo cumpliré, además estoy bien.

- te paso a buscar? … digo! Así no se estropeara tu vestido o tu peinado, no vendrás volando hasta acá, cierto? _Ahh! no debería ser tan posesivo con ella!, mi padre tiene razón debo alejarme de ella….. di que no! Di que no! No! No!. _

- pues… la verdad tienes razón, esta bien, ven por mi, en media hora mas? Estará bien?, tenemos que llegar entes de ellos supongo. - decía con doble intención, para así pasar un tiempo a solas y preguntarle a la cara su comportamiento hace unas horas.

- si claro, ok, esta bien, en media hora mas te recojo. Nos vemos… linda… _que rayos estoy diciendo! no puedo controlar hasta lo que digo! Acaso mi lengua tiene vida propia! – _pensó con rabia.

- Nos vemos… – corto el teléfono y se recostó sobre su cama. _Trunks… será verdad lo que dice mi abuela sobre ti?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Sin mucho que decir… xD

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo! =) … no me gusto mucho, pero en el próximo una sorpresita ocurrirá en la fiesta de despedidaa!

Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen el Fic. Se los agradezco de corazón.

Un beso a todos.

Kattie.-


	12. Cena de despedida

**Capítulo 12**

- Hola Trunks, que bueno verte! – dijo Gohan abriendo la puerta de su casa.

- Gohan! Cómo has estado? – entrando a la casa.

- bueno… nosotros bien – decía mirando a Videl.

- Hola Trunks, y que te trae por aquí?, te ofrezco algo para tomar? – pregunto la ojiazul.

- Hola Videl, no gracias, no es necesario, solo vengo a buscar a Pan. – dijo el pelivioleta

- a Pan? – pregunto el padre de ella.

- si, no les dijo nada? – dijo Trunks.

- no, ha mencionado nada, o si Gohan? – pregunto Videl a su marido.

- no, no me ha dicho nada… y donde van? – pregunto un curioso Gohan a Trunks.

- lo que pasa es que es la despedida de Bra y Goten, primero vamos a cenar a la capital y luego nos vamos de fiesta… no te molesta cierto?... lo que pasa es que pensé que les había contado…

- ahh! si nos dijo de la despedida… lo que pasa es que no lo habíamos recordado… bueno con eso de Thomas… - respondió Videl. – voy a ver si esta lista – decía mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su hija.

- le paso algo a Pan? – pregunto preocupado.

- no, o sea… bueno, no se exactamente… todavía no he querido hablar con ella… pero…creo que no esta con mucho ánimo… me gustaría que… no se… que la cuides, esta bien?... no se lo digas eso si, bueno ya sabes el carácter que tiene… - dijo sonriente.

- claro que si Gohan, no tienes por que preocuparte, yo la cuidaré…. y no le diré nada jaja – dijo Trunks.

- gracias, te lo agradezco… amm y con respecto a lo que paso en el café… te quería preguntar por lo qué paso… te vi un poco alterado de mas… qué pas – Trunks comenzaba a inquietarse, ya sabia donde se dirigía la conversación y eso le incomodaba, pero gracias a la suerte, fue interrumpido por Pan que venia bajando las escaleras.

- Trunks! – dijo alegremente.

- Pan, veo que estas lista… - comento Trunks al ver que ella se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido color azul bajo la rodilla, tacones negros, una carterita del mismo color, un collar de oro y el pelo tomado con una coleta alta.

- cierto que se ve linda Gohan? – dijo Videl mientras veía la cara de su marido.

- no crees que vas un poco destapada? No es cierto Trunks? – comento Gohan.

- papáaa! – reclamó la menor de la casa.

- bueno… yo creo… que… mmm… - trataba de hablar algo y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

- Gohan! No seas así, cada vez te pareces mas a Vegeta! .. oh! Perdón no quise decir eso jaja – dijo Videl al recordar que Trunks estaba presente.

- no Videl no te preocupes, sé como es mi padre jaja. – respondió Trunks.

- ya, mejor nos vamos Trunks? – dijo Pan con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al notar como su padre la avergonzaba.

- si claro, nos vemos Gohan, Videl – haciendo un gesto de despedida. – y no se preocupen que yo mismo vengo a dejarla.

- Adiós mamá, adiós papá – dejando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

- Trunks! se me olvidaba!... toma! – dijo cuando le lanzó una capsula.

- y esto? – miro su mano, pues no recordaba que Gohan le debía una capsula, ni siquiera sabía cual era su contenido.

- luego te explico – dijo Pan al pelimorado.

Una vez que los dos se encontraban dentro del auto. El recorrido se hizo muy silencioso, ninguno de los dos sabia que hablar exactamente. Por un lado Trunks recordaba la charla que sostuvo con su padre horas atrás y Pan totalmente incomoda pensando en lo que le había dicho su abuela Chichi. Ambos ya lo bastante incómodos, él decide romper el silencio.

- y ahora me dirás que contiene esta capsula? – pregunto el ojiazul.

- tu automóvil azul. – contesto.

- y por qué tu padre lo tenía?, que yo me acuerde no se lo he prestado…

- no, tu padre fue quien se lo paso, veras… luego de que te descontrolaras… - gira su rostro para verlo a la cara - el señor Vegeta te dejo inconciente y para irnos nos presto tu capsula.

- ah! ya veo… eso quiere decir que Thomas no sabe volar o nunca le contaste que volábamos, no es cierto? - la mira directo a los ojos.

- las dos… mmm… pero… lo siento, no quiero hablar mas del tema… sólo hay una cosa que quiero saber… - decía Pan mirándolo.

- que cosa? …_Ahí va de nuevo… va a preguntar lo mismo que trato Gohan… que rayos se supone que responda!... – _pensó.

- por qué te comportaste de esa manera?, no era para que hicieras todo eso… es decir, no te lo reprocho, pero no se por qué… - explicaba.

- por que me importas… - respondió con voz baja.

Pan se sentía totalmente confundida, tenía un extraño sentimiento que rondaba su corazón, por un lado estaba la imagen de este hombre, que estaba a un costado suyo, lindo, fuerte, sexy, varonil, pero que pensaba que la quería como hermana, alguien que cuando ella mas lo necesito no estuvo ahí, cuando su abuelo murió prometió que él iba a estar ahí para ella… _no fue suficiente… sólo me preguntabas de vez en cuando como me encontraba, como me sentía… te mentí tantas veces, pero no lo notaste… nunca… no hiciste nada para impedir que me fuera… nada!… quizás mi abuela esta equivocada… ya tiene sus años… _ Y por otro lado estaba el hombre que hace un poco rato atrás lo rechazo por haberla engañado, por tener una hija y nunca haberle dicho nada… _en cambio él… sabía cuando le mentía, sabia darme paz, sabía darme tranquilidad cuando mas lo necesite, cuando mas sola estuve… ahí estabas tu… Thomas… habré hecho lo correcto?... debo luchar por él? A pesar de esa tal Helen?... pero cómo separarlo de su hija… ella no tiene la culpa de nada… cuantos años tendrá? O tendrá meses?  
><em>  
>- por qué… por qué me abrazaste de esa manera? – pregunto recordando en la forma posesiva que él la había abrazado en el café.<p>

- yo… - detuvo el automóvil y estaciono a un costado de la carretera. Se giro y quedaron frente a frente. – yo… sentí que… no se como explicarlo – empuñando sus manos.

- qué?... dime… por qué lo hiciste?... – Pan estiro ambas manos y las poso sobre las de Trunks.

En ese instante ambos sintieron un impulso, una corriente eléctrica que recorrió sus cuerpos, algo completamente inexplicable, que solo se puede sentir.

- Pan… yo necesito… desde que vol – fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular. Ambos separaron sus manos, quebrando el momento. Ella se posiciono mirando hacia delante, como si nada hubiera pasado. Él saco su celular – lo siento – fue lo único que dijo.

- Mei? – decía cuando miro la pantalla. – hola? … si… lo siento, lo olvide por completo… dónde estas? … ok… en un minuto estoy ahí… ok… yo también… adiós.

- olvide decirte que invite a Mei – explico a Pan mientras arrancaba el motor el automóvil.

- no tienes por que darme explicaciones, es tu novia… - dijo secamente y en un extraño tono de voz.

- tengo que ir a buscarla y luego nos vamos al restaurante, esta bien? – pregunto al notar la cara de su acompañante. – _que te pasa pequeña?... acaso estas… no, no lo creo… es imposible… pero según mi padre… ella… maldición! déjate de pensar Trunks!...  
><em>A los poco minutos Trunks vio a un lado del camino a Mei esperándolo. Estaciono el auto y se bajo.

- Mei, lo siento, lo olvide por completo! Espero que no esperaras tanto aquí.– dijo cuando se acercaba a ella.

- No importa, ya estas aquí – se acerca su rostro a él para saludarlo con un pequeño beso en los labios, pero se sorprende al ver como su novio hace a un lado su cara y le da un beso en la mejilla. Luego nota el porque.

- ah! veo que no vienes solo! – dijo sarcásticamente.

- bueno, si es que quede en ir a buscarla… bueno tu sabes, nosotros somos los que organizamos todo esto y tenemos que estar antes que mi hermana y Goten lleguen… vamos? – pregunto a su novia al ver que se encontraba estática de brazos cruzados.

- supongo que no me llevaras en el asiento trasero?... es decir yo soy tu novia cierto? – dijo al notar que Pan se encontraba en el asiento delantero.

- pero Mei… como quieres que… sabes! No empieces con tus celos al igual que el otro día, hoy no quiero estar de mal humor! – respondió enfadado.

Pan vio y escucho la pequeña discusión que tenían los otros dos fuera del automóvil, así que para no molestar más o poner mas incomoda la situación de lo que ya estaba, decidió bajarse.

- hola Mei – saludo calmadamente.

- Hola – respondió.

- a donde vas? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

- a ningún lado, es solo que yo debería ir en la parte trasera… vamos?... se nos hace tarde – decía mientras subía de nuevo al auto.

- Pan, no es neces… – decía el chico de cabello lila cuando fue interrumpido.

- claro, vamos! – dijo Mei subiendo al asiento delantero y mirando de reojo a su novio.

- ok… _esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que pensé… - _pensaba Trunks cuando volvía al vehículo.

El recorrido nuevamente fue silencioso, nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto hasta llegar al restaurante. Una vez en el lugar, fueron al sector que estaba reservado para ellos.

- señores, tengan la amabilidad de seguirme, sus reservaciones están por aquí. – dijo el sirviente, guiándolos al sector exclusivo del lugar. – tomen asiento… señor, señoritas… desean un aperitivo mientras esperan a los demás invitados?... tengo entendido que faltan… - mirando una carpeta – 7 personas todavía, estoy en lo correcto señor Brief?

- si, esta en lo correcto… eh, por mi no se preocupe todavía, no deseo nada en estos momentos… chicas, ustedes quieren pedir algo? – pregunto Trunks viendo a Pan sentada frente a él y su novia a su costado.

- todavía nada, cuando lleguen los demás, pediré algo – dijo Pan.

- mmm, un jugo natural de frambuesa y… me podría traer la carta?... la veremos y luego ordenaremos… - dijo Mei.

- lo que usted guste señorita – dijo el sirviente y se retiro del lugar.

- No sabía que habían tantos invitados Trunks… - comento su novia.

- si, no te lo había mencionado?... es que aparte de Bra, Goten y Marron, viene Ubb con su novia Anna, y dos amigos de Goten: Kento y Ren.

- vaya! Entonces va a estar divertido – dijo alegremente. – y… Pan… no traes a nadie?... digo, algún novio que puedas tener? – pregunto Mei.

- no, vine sola… mi novio… - dudo por unos instantes – Thomas esta en un viaje de negocios y no pudo estar aquí. – mintió, ya que Thomas había dejado de ser su novio hace unas horas atrás, pero no estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad, arruinar la velada y menos que sintieran compasión de ella, su orgullo no la dejaba.

En esos instantes Trunks pensó que ella lo había dejado, por lo que trato de decir Gohan. Pero al parecer se había equivocado y no quería escuchar como Pan hablaba de él y recordó que había dejado los regalos en su automóvil.

- olvide los regalos, los iré a buscar al auto y vuelvo. – dijo Trunks y salio del lugar.

- regalos? – pregunto Mei.

- si, es que se nos ocurrió comprar unos regalos para los novios, luego de cenar se los entregaremos. – sonrió.

- con ese "se nos ocurrió", te refieres a Trunks y tu? – pregunto molesta.

- si, hoy nos juntamos temprano, reservamos el restaurante, la discoteque, nos fuimos de compras, fuimos a comer… bueno tu sabes – dijo con algo de ironía, al notar la cara de incertidumbre de Mei, pues por lo que Pan veía parece que ella no sabia que habían estado todo el día juntos. En algunos momentos Pan sacaba a flote su verdadera personalidad, la misma de cuando era una adolescente y que había aprendido a esconder con los años estando con Thomas.

- con respecto a eso – decía seriamente Mei – ustedes habían tenido una especie de relación amorosa?... me refiero a antes de que te fueras de la cuidad. – la miro directo a los ojos.

- por qué preguntas eso?, acaso estas celosa?... – respondió Pan, solo para molestarla. No sabía por que, pero le resultaba algo gracioso, además no había qué perder, ella estaba sola, y ahora no le debía explicaciones a nadie.

- mira mocosa, te he visto estos días y no creas que no me he dado cuenta, Trunks es mi novio, así que anda con mas cuidado… - respondió una celosa y furiosa Mei.

- Trunks! – dijo Pan al verlo acercarse y haciendo como si nada. – por que no me pediste que te ayudara – se levanta de su silla y se acerca a él al verlo con una enorme cantidad de regalos.

- no es nece…sario – decía cuando ya se le cayeron unos regalos al suelo. Dejo los que sostenía en una mesa cercana, y se inclino a recoger los que Pan estaba levantando. Una de las manos de cada uno se acercó al mismo obsequio y cuando se tocaron, volvieron a sentir la misma sensación electrificante. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y dijeron al mismo tiempo: - disculpa! Yo no quise… jajaja. – los dos rieron ya que habían hablado lo mismo. Mei que se encontraba sentada en la mesa mirando, se sintió mas furiosa al ver la reacción que tenia su novio, parecía un adolescente y justo cuando iba a decir lo primero que se le venia a la cabeza, se escucho un grupo de voces.

- Hola! – dijo un animado Goten de la mano de su prometida. Llegó todo el grupo de invitados justo a la hora indicada. Se presentaron unos con otros y se sentaron en la mesa.

- señores, que desean para tomar? – pregunto el sirviente.

- claro! – de inmediato contestó Goten. – queremos… Bra, que quieres?

- como estamos celebrando, creo que nos merecemos una buena champaña – le contesto alegremente.

- pero no creen que… - decía el chico de pelo morado.

- pero nada hermanito, solo por esta vez… señor, traiga la mejor botella de champaña. – ordeno Bra.

- que sean 4 – sonrió Goten.

- vaya! Esto se viene con todo! – comento Marron.

El sirviente trajo el pedido y comenzó la celebración. Cuando llevaban un buen rato, llego la cena. Todos siguieron charlando, riendo y pasándolo bien.

En eso Marron que estaba sentada a un lado de Pan, se intercambia de asiento con Kento, entonces Marron queda sentada a un lado de Ren y Pan con Kento. A esas horas, ya todos sabían que había algo de atracción entre la rubia y el amigo de Goten.

- no sabía que mi amigo tenía una sobrina tan linda – Kento decía galantemente.

- gracias por el cumplido – contesto Pan.

- y dime, alguien tan hermosa como tu, debe tener novio, o me equivoco?. – acercando su silla a la de Pan.

- mmm… verás… al parecer te estas equivocando. – dijo coquetamente.

- vaya! Raro no?... una chica linda como tu soltera… muy pocas veces se ve esto… quieres algo de beber? – pregunto el chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes (Kento).

- claro, un primavera estaría bien – contesto.

- vamos a la barra?... digo para conocernos mejor… - indico hacia el lugar que se encontraba a pocos metros de allí.

- vamos. – contesto Pan. - Los dos ya de pie, se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

- y estos dos? – dijo un curioso Ubb.

- por lo que dijo Pan tiene novio – comento Mei.

- mejor dicho, tenía… – dijo el hijo menor de Goku.

- pero hace un rato atrás dijo que seguía con Thomas – explicó un confundido Trunks.

- eso es lo que me dijo Videl, llame antes de venir para preguntar si pasaba a buscarla, pero me explico que venia contigo, y de paso me pidió el favor de "verla"… ya sabes el carácter de mi sobrinita, no le gusta que la cuiden ni la sobreprotejan. – decía Goten.

- que extraño, por que mentiría… - dijo Trunks.

- amigo, amigo… parece que todavía no sabes como es Pan, por que crees tu?... sabes que no le gusta que sientan lastima por ella, obviamente que no iba a decir nada por ahora.

- obvio! – confirmo Bra. – pero bueno, por lo visto se ve bastante entretenida con Kento – decía con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su amiga junto al el chico. – Anna, me acompañas al tocador? – le pregunto a la novia de Ubb que asintió.– Mei, vas con nosotras?... dejemos un rato a solas a los chicos – sonrió a su amado, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y las tres se fueron.

- parece que tu sobrina no va a durar mucho soltera… - comento Ren a Goten, al ver a su amigo en la barra.

- creo que es un poco atrevido tu amigo… - comento Trunks al ver como Kento sostenía la cintura de Pan mientras conversaban.

- jaja no seas celoso Trunks, no es tu hermana… - dijo un divertido Goten.

- no es eso! – decía mientras sentía como su rostro se volvía color rojo. – pero es que… - no termino de hablar cuando se sintió furioso al ver como Pan acariciaba el hombro del chico. – es suficiente! – se puso de pie enfadado. En eso Goten, Ubb y Ren tenían grandes ojos de asombro al ver el comportamiento del chico de ojos azules. – quiero decir… - relajándose – miren la hora, ya van a ser las 11 de la noche, creo que es hora de sus regalos – dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

- vaya que esta entusiasmado amigo! – Goten hizo su comentario para relajar el ambiente, pues sintió como el Ki de él había subido de un instante a otro.

- iré a buscarla – indico hacia el lugar donde Pan se encontraba – los regalos son de parte de ambos – comento Trunks.

- ahh!... los padrinos de nuestra boda nos tienen regalos! – comento Goten a Bra, cuando ya llegaba a su lado con las demás chicas.

- Pan! – dijo su nombre cuando se encontraba a un lado de ella. – necesito que vengas, tenemos que entregarles los obsequios. – dijo el pelimorado, tirándola de un brazo.

- pero Trunks! – decía Pan. Mientras Kento quedo blanco al ver como se la llevaba. – que te pasa?

- nada!, ya lo explique, vamos a entregar los regalos… - decía con un tono de voz bastante extraño y que a Pan la dejo confundida.

En la entrega de obsequios, Bra era la más feliz, estaba en las nubes al ver la cantidad de regalos que estaba recibiendo por parte de su hermano y amiga. Luego de que el moreno y su amada peliverde agradecieran por toda la cena y los regalos, salieron de local para dirigirse a la discoteque.

Una vez fuera, comenzaron a subir a los automóviles.

- Pan te llevamos? – pregunto Bra.

- bueno… - contesto la morena.

- Pan vino conmigo así que no te preocupes hermana yo la llevo – dijo Trunks.

Mei carraspeo – creo que Kento no se haría ningún problema en llevarla cierto?

- claro que no!... Pan te llevo?... – dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

- mejor – dijo sonriente.

En eso Trunks subió a su automóvil junto a su novia. – se ven bien juntos, no crees? – dijo Mei a su novio.

- aja… se ven bien… - contesto Trunks. _mejor?... que fue eso de mejor?... – _pensó recordando la respuesta que le había dado Pan a Kento_ – mejor haberse ido con él que conmigo? Ahh! maldita sea!... voy a tener que soportar toda la noche a ese madito de Kento!... – _suspiro_- creo que será una larga noche…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Sorry por la demora, pero la copa América ha ocupado mi tiempo libre xD jaja

Les dejo la primera parte de la despedida de solteros… la segunda se viene! =)

Muchas gracias a los que siguen el Fic.

Un beso y saludos a todos!

Kattie.-


	13. Fiesta y juego

**Capítulo 13**

El grupo de amigos ya se encontraba saliendo de los automóviles, en el estacionamiento de la discoteque y van caminando hacia la puerta de entrada.

Trunks ve como Kento pasa su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de Pan, abrazándola para caminar delante de él. En eso se acerca otro grupo de personas hacia el mismo lugar, en eso el chico de pelo lila se escabulle entre la gente y toma del brazo a Pan, tirándola hacia más atrás del grupo de sus amigos.

- qué pasa? – pregunta Kento a Pan.

- nada… es solo que… sigue adelante, enseguida voy. Una vez que él sigue caminando Pan se da la media vuelta y queda frente a Trunks, sin que él suelte de su brazo. – qué te pasa?... ya es segunda vez que me tironeas!

- yo debería preguntar eso!... qué te pasa a ti? – dijo un tanto enojado, pero disimulando ya que sus amigos y hermana estaban solo a unos metros.

- a mi no me pasa nada!, suéltame!

- no!... hasta que me digas que te traes con él – señalo a el chico de ojos verdes.

- y qué te interesa a ti Trunks!... suéltame! – tratando se soltarse del agarre de él.

- Pan! Por qué me mientes? – con voz baja y tomándola de ambos hombros.

Pan no sabía que responder. Estaba con sus ojos mirando al suelo y ambos brazos a sus costados. - _Qué quieres decir con eso Trunks… por qué miento de mis sentimientos o que tengo con él… - _pensó.

- mírame! – ordeno cuando una de sus manos estaba en la barbilla de ella, levantando su rostro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, azul con negro y negro con azul. – qué es lo que quieres de mi?... dímelo y te respondo lo que quieras… - contesto la pelinegra, mientras sostenía y bajaba la mano que él tenía en su mentón.

- yo… yo quiero… - Trunks trataba de decir las palabras correctas, pero sentía una disputa entre su corazón y su mente racional. Por un lado quería decirle todo, absolutamente todo, y por otro lado debía tratarla como una amiga, no decirle nada, eso sería lo mejor, no provocar problemas.

- dímelo… por favor… – dijo ella en una suplica.

- Trunks! – grito Bra desde unos metros mas allá – necesitan tu identificación para dejarnos entrar!

- Voy! – contesto a su hermana, soltándose inmediatamente de Pan. La miro nuevamente a los ojos y la dejo tras él.

- cobarde… eso es lo que eres! – dijo en un susurro Pan mientras veía como se alejaba.

Trunks la alcanzó a escuchar, quiso detenerse, darse la media vuelta e ir a encararla, sintió ganas de gritarle y reprocharle, que se jactara de lo que había dicho, pero se contuvo, siguió su camino y hablo con el guardia de seguridad.

Una vez que reconocieron la reservación e identificaron a cada unos de ellos, entraron al lugar.

- Vaya! Es espectacular hermanito… gracias! – decía mirando a su alrededor y acercándose a él a darle un gran abrazo.

- no tienes porque agradecer nada… siempre lo mejor para ti… - devolviendo el abrazo.

Todos fueron al segundo piso del lugar, y se encontraban en una especie de terraza en donde tenían vista a toda la pista de baile que se encontraba abajo. Todos miraron el lugar y luego fueron a los grandes sillones de cuero blanco acompañados con una mesa baja.

- bueno, bueno, bueno… con que vamos a partir? Champaña? Cervezas? Tequila? – pregunto Goten.

- partir? O seguir? Jaja – dijo Anna, novia de Ubb.

- vamos por el tequilaaaa! – respondió alegremente Bra.

Los atendieron, y les llevaron una ronda de tequila. Todos comenzaron a beberlo y Trunks no se encontraba de muy buen humor, se sentía enfadado por lo que pasó hace un rato atrás, y no tenía ánimo de beber.

- ohh! Vamos Trunks! no seas amargado! – dijo Marron al ver que su amigo tenia cara de poco amigos.

- si vamos! – comenzaron a decir todos, a excepción de Pan que solamente lo miraba.

- ahh! que diablos! – y de un sorbo tomo todo el contenido de alcohol.

- eehhhh! – comenzaron a gritar todos, ya bastante alegres de mas.

Así siguieron por un buen rato mas, charlando bebiendo y comiendo una que otra cosa. Los ánimos se calmaron entre Pan y Trunks, y nadie noto nada extraño. Ya eran pasada de las 1 de la madrugada, cuando Bra comenzó a bailar en el lugar.

- será mejor ir a bailar a la pista no crees?, o si no quebraras otra copa jaja – le dijo Goten a su prometida, llevándola de la mano.

- vamos! Vamos! – comenzó a gritar Bra a sus demás amigos.

Así todos empezaron a ir a la pista y sacudir sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Mei arrastro a Trunks, Marron de inmediato se puso de pie llevando de la mano a Ren, Ubb y su novia Anna ya estaban caminando hacia allá y Kento le pidió muy amablemente a Pan.

Una vez todos en la pista de baile, Trunks no perdía de vista a Pan y su acompañante, pues le parecía que él era muy, muy amigable con ella. – _que te pasa Pan!... no crees que te toquetea mucho… sube esa mano imbécil... – _pensaba cuando veía como la mano de Kento se desplazaba cada vez mas debajo de la cintura.

- Trunks… Trunks… amor… Trunks!... grito en el último llamado para llamar su atención.

- ah! si? – respondió a su llamado.

- que pasa amor?... estas parado frente mío, pero al mismo tiempo no estas… - tomando sus manos.

- lo siento creo que el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza y no me siento muy bien – mintió.

- pobrecito – dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo por la nuca. Cuando estaban lo bastante cerca comenzó a besarlo tímidamente. Él solo se dejo llevar correspondiendo su beso y sujetando con ambas manos su cintura.

Pan en eso momento bailaba animadamente con Kento a solo pasos de la otra pareja.

- te parece si descansamos y nos vamos a tomar algo? – pregunto Kento a Pan.

- vamos. - Cuando se dio la media vuelta se encontró de frente con la escena romántica y ella se dedico a observarlos durante pocos segundos, sentía una terrible envidia hacia Mei, ella podía tenerlo en sus brazos, besarlo cuando quisiera, olerlo, verlo, acariciarlo y ella no. En eso el ojiverde la toma de la mano y se la lleva con él.

Trunks sintió como alguien lo miraba, se separo de Mei terminando su beso y volteo su cabeza en dirección de donde provenía esa sensación. La miro a los ojos y luego bajo su mirada hacia las manos que ambos tenían tomadas. No se atrevió a decir nada, pero los pocos segundos que duro la mirada del pelimorado y la pelinegra lo dijo todo. La tensión entre ellos estaba de vuelta.

Pan y Kento estaban de vuelta en la mesa, tenían una conversación amena cuando se acercaban Marron y Ren.

- estoy a go ta da! – decía la rubia mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la otra pareja.

- que tal si pedimos unos tragos? – dijo Ren.

Pasaron unos par de minutos y el joven que los atendía ya estaba entregándoles tragos a cada uno de ellos. Comenzaron a beber y todos notaron que Pan literalmente trago de un sorbo todo el contenido.

- vaya!... no conocía esa faceta tuya Pan – comento Marron.  
>- ahh pues es que todos ustedes me conocían de pequeña y como verán ya han pasado varios años de eso – respondió con una sonrisa. Y la verdad era que Pan no bebía alcohol, bueno solo en ocasiones especiales y en algunas celebraciones, pero nunca como hoy. Se sentía extraña, con ira, furia, tristeza, una mezcla de emociones para nada de gratificantes y lo que más le molestaba era el comportamiento bipolar que tenía Trunks, a veces se comportaba como si … como si ella le traía?, como si quisiera decirle algo mas, pero no sabía exactamente qué, y eso le enfurecía en demasía. Por lo que esta noche no se preocuparía de nada, si quería beber lo iba a hacer, no tenia por que dar explicaciones a nadie, y eso la hacia sentir libre.<p>

- vamos por otro! – decía Pan con un animo bastante exaltado.

En eso llega su amiga Bra, que ya se encontraba lo bastante mareada y sigue animándola a seguir bebiendo. Cuando ambas, por no decir que la mayoría de los que se encontraba ahí, estaban lo suficiente mareados, decidieron ir a bailar nuevamente. Esta vez se encontraban todos juntos danzando, pero con las mismas parejas.

- oye no te pases de listo conmigo, estaré mareada, pero sigo sintiendo a donde van tus manos – dijo Pan al sentir que las manos de Kento recorrían intensamente la espalda de ella.

- lo siento… es que tu eres… hermosa… - susurro en el oído de ella. – para que no sigan molestando las cambiare de lugar, te parece… - le sonrió coqueta y divertidamente el chico.

- mmm… cuidadito no mas…

Kento poso ambas manos en el cuello de ella, comenzó a acercar su rostro, ella en cambio sus manos estaban tomando la cintura de él, con eso era como responder los intentos que él pretendía. Ella no iba a mentir, se sentía atraído a él, era un chico bastante guapo, simpático y que hasta el momento la había tratado muy amablemente.

Trunks que desde que los vio tomados de la manos, nuevamente los había estado observando y cuando ve esa escenita sintió el mismo maldito impulso de querer matar a ese tal Kento, lo mismo que sintió cuando vio a Thomas, cuando no se lograba calmar, pero sabía que eso no se repetiría, y de ser así provocaría tremendo caos, demasiada gente a su alrededor quedaría herida por su culpa, esta vez se calmaría y pensaría con la cabeza.

Un segundo antes de que Pan y Kento se besaran Trunks en un arranque de locura grito – cambio de parejaaa! – _que estúpido sonó eso! – _pensó avergonzadamente.

Todos los presentes que escucharon rieron, pero obedecieron. El animador de la fiesta al ver que todo el público cambiaba de pareja dijo por el alto parlante. – cambio de parejas! Chicos ustedes deciden! – y se sintió un tremendo griterío.

Todos los hombres que se encontraban en la pista de baile soltaron a sus parejas y comenzaron a intercambiarlas. Todos reían y parecían emocionados con la idea.

En eso Trunks soltó a Mei y en menos de un segundo ya tenia en frente a Pan. Ella sorprendida mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que Kento ya se encontraba bailando con Marron.

- y esto? – pregunto Pan.

- acaso no escuchaste?... dijeron cambio de pareja, por eso todos cambiaron… parece que no estabas muy atenta… – dijo sonriente al notar como esa estupidez había evitado el beso entre ellos.

- mmm… - hizo un sonidito de molestia.

- ohh vamos, ni que fuera tan desagradable bailar conmigo, no seré bailarín profesional, pero creo que me muevo decentemente no crees? – decía con una sonrisa, olvidando toda la molestia de hace un rato atrás. La tomo con una mano y la dio vuelta como una total experto.

Ella sonrió. – no sabía que bailabas así – dijo ella.

- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi pequeña.

- ah sii?... cómo cuáles? – sonando coquetamente mientras seguían con su baile. Era imposible estar enojada mucho tiempo con él, con solo estar cerca de él se derretía.

- mmm… como… que cocino muy bien.

- ni que fuera tan difícil – reía.

- ahh! es que no has probado lo que yo hago… - decía mientras con amabas manos la tomaba a ella dando otra vuelta.

- auch! – se quejo al sentir una punzada en su cabeza.

- pasa algo? – pregunto preocupado.

- mi cabeza… creo que tome mucho y me siento mareada. – dijo con ambas manos en la frente.

- ven, vamos… - la tomo de una mano y se alejaron de la pista para irse a una mesa que se encontraba al lado de una ventana – toma un poco de aire, te hará bien. – y? mejor? – pregunto.

- si, mejor.

Y como ya varias veces había ocurrido, el silencio nuevamente era su acompañante. Trunks decidido a que no volviera a suceder, el sentirse incómodos, hablo primero.

- Y como es vivir tan lejos? …

- es una porquería. – dijo seriamente. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió lo sincera que había resultado su respuesta, pero estaba harta de seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad ahora todo andaba mal. - Thomas y yo finalmente terminamos - Volviendo a ser aquella chiquilla un poco impaciente e impulsiva.

- lo sé, siento mucho eso, pero ya verás que todo estará bien.

- lo sabes?... como… bueno no importa… te cuento?

- que cosa? – pregunto el guerrero sayajin.

- conseguí un vuelo hasta acá, pero no quería regresar a casa en seguida…. No quería ver a nadie, quería ser un fantasma, completamente anónima… - mirando hacia fuera de la ventana.

- pero… ahora estas bien?

- no, no, ahora estoy bien, esa es la cosa, estoy extática y te diré por que…

- dime, por qué?

- conocí a alguien esta noche… - decía ella mientras miraba sus ojos azules.

- mmm ya veo… – respondió con algo de molestia, pensando en que Pan se refería a Kento.

- alguien quien pensé que conocía, pero me doy cuenta que es alguien completamente nuevo… - son una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la cara de confusión de él.

- eso es increíble… - mintió y respondió sin sentido, no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo ella.

- lo se… viste que dicen que somos los demonios y ángeles de otros…. pues él es literalmente un ángel de Botticelli … simplemente diciendo… que todo estará bien.

Trunks en esos momentos se estaba sintiendo confundido de más – _acaso se esta refiriendo a mi?... ella… _- pensaba mientras la miraba directo a sus orbes negros. Ella solo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, dándole a entender que era cierto lo que él pensaba. Ambos se miraron profundamente por varios segundos, sintiendo que sus miradas eran atraídas en uno sobre el otro, algo totalmente indescriptible, momento puro… en donde todo lo demás a su alrededor dejaba de existir… solo un momento que ellos dos compartían.

Él sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, poco a poco ambos sintieron sus narices rozarse, sintieron sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y lograban sentir el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones que experimentaban en esos momentos. Cuando sintieron el primer roce de sus labios, el mínimo contacto entre ellos, Trunks se sintió desesperado por abrazarla, tocarla y sentirla cerca de él, pero en su intento desenfrenado, llevo su mano muy rápidamente a través de la mesa y accidentalmente hizo volar, literalmente, una copa que se encontraba allí directamente al cuello de Pan rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

- ahh! – un pequeño grito de dolor salio de la boca de ella, separándose al instante de él y tocando su cuello.

- lo… lo siento – tartamudeo – estas bien?

- no se – decía mientras miraba su mano que hace un instante estaba en su cuello. – creo que me corte – dijo enseñándole restos se sangre que se encontraban en su palma.

- déjame ver… - tomo su cabello que cubría esa zona y lo dejo tras su oreja. – si tienes un corte – tocando suavemente la herida y cubriendo de sangre su dedo índice.

- es muy grande?

- mmm… no, es pequeña, pero hay que desinfectar y colocar una bandita… – en eso su cuerpo reacciono de una manera poco esperada, se tenso por completo – _qué me pasa?... ese… ese olor… su sangre… tiene un olor… ahh! por kami sama! qué me ocurre! … _Trunks se sentía confundido, ya había sentido olores a sangre en sus batallas hace años atrás, pero este olor era diferente, una terrible sensación de atracción sintió hacia ella, quería tomarla fuertemente en sus brazos, olfatearla, besarla, morderla! Sí, tenía ganas de morderla, pero no sabía que rayos le sucedía a su cuerpo, era la primera vez que su instinto se apoderaba completamente de él. Nuevamente poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro al cuello de ella, miraba directamente la herida sangrante…

- Trunks! que sucede? – pregunto con asombrados ojos al ver que él se acercaba de esa manera tan extraña.

- ah! no, no pasa nada – saliendo de su transe. – ven – tomo repentinamente una de sus manos y la llevo a la salida del lugar.

- dónde me llevas? – pregunto nerviosamente, tirando del lado contrario.

- qué?... piensas que te voy a hacer algo?... vamos!... me conoces, no sería capaz de hacerte nada… que tu no quieras… - sonrió.

- _que diablos te sucede?... a veces eres tan raro…_- lo se, pero donde vamos?

- al automóvil… ahí tengo un botiquín, ya sabes, para tu corte en el cuello… todavía esta sangrando. – siguió su camino de la mano de ella.

Una vez afuera, el sacó el botiquín de auto y Pan se lo quedo mirando.

- siéntate ahí – indico con su mano el capó del último modelo.

Ella lo miro extrañada, sin darse cuenta y con un rápido movimiento de él, la tomo por la cintura y la sentó. Sin quererlo ella se sonrojo. – que harás? – tratando de calmar su nerviosismo.

- desinfectar eso… - dijo con un algodón en su mano y poniendo alcohol sobre el. – te va a doler un poco, pero es necesario hacerlo… no queremos que se infecte… - comenzó a pasar el antiséptico por la herida.

- auch! Arde, arde! – se quejo.

- te he visto luchar con tipos gigantescos que te han golpeado y nunca te quejaste tanto como ahora – dijo con una gran sonrisa siguiendo con su labor.

- bueno… es que en esos tiempos entrenaba mucho… en cambio ahora… ay!.

- listo!... eso fue todo – la miro satisfecho con su trabajo.

- bandita? – con su mano tocaba su cuello y notaba que algo cubría su herida.

- si y tiene dibujitos para que la pequeña no se queje tanto – se burló.

- ah si? – le saco la lengua y pego un puñetazo en el hombro de Trunks.

- con que con eso estamos? – realizo su típica posición de combate.

- vamos! Atácame! – dijo desafiantemente. – pero primero alcánzameeee! Jaja – volando a gran velocidad por el oscuro cielo.

Trunks alzó su vuelo alcanzándola en poco minutos. Se paro flotando frente a ella y el dijo: - listo! Ya te alcancé! Jaja – ría divertidamente.

- todavía nooo! – nuevamente Pan desaparecía de su vista.

Pasaron más de 15 minutos jugando como niños al gato y al ratón. Trunks tratando de encontrarla y atraparla entre sus brazos y ella escabulléndose. Cuando estaban juntos sentían que volvían a ser esos chiquillos traviesos, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sin amargarse la vida por nada. Concentrándose en el presente, en el ahora. Y cuando Pan menos se lo espero Trunks la alcanzó en menos de un segundo, atrapándola entre sus brazos, ella se resistía, pero era imposible desatarse de su agarre, definitivamente él era mas poderoso y a ella le faltaba entrenamiento.

- te dije, te alcanzaría… conmigo no puedes… – le dijo a su oído, todavía abrazándola por la cintura.

- no, es verdad… contigo no puedo… – subiendo sus manos por lo brazos de él, llegando a sus hombros. Todavía flotando por el oscuro cielo.

- yo… tampoco puedo… - acercándola aun mas a su cuerpo.

- Trunks… - decía en un susurro.

- cállate… - y sin mas que decir, se acerco lo suficiente a ella, sin opacar su instinto y la beso. De un principio el beso fue lento y tímido. Él saboreo esos dulces y suaves labios ligeramente, pero al sentir como ella subía sus manos a su nuca y acercaba mas su rostro con el de ella, el beso se fue transformando en algo más pasional, más rápido, mas desesperado.

Pan se sentía fuera de control, se dejaba llevar más allá de la razón, mas allá de todo lo que algún día pensó , pero no le importó, era todo y mucho mas de lo que había soñado alguna vez, el amor de adolescencia estaba junto a ella, aquí y ahora, lo demás no importaba. Sentía como el beso se tornaba más deseoso de más, las caricias de él se iban haciendo cada vez más intensas, recorría su espalda como un desesperado. Ahí fue cuando pensó que no era seguro seguir así, sabía que si ellos seguían en lo mismo esto desembocaría en algo más, en el acto mas carnal del amor, pero no se lo iba a permitir, al menos no por ahora, ella acababa de terminar una relación y él todavía tenía a su novia Mei, esto no era correcto. En un descuido de él, ella se soltó del firme agarre y salio volando nuevamente.

- a que no me alcanzas!

- aunque sigas con tu juego, sabes que te voy a alcanzar… - respondió divertidamente al ver que Pan se alejaba.

El guerrero siguió la jugarreta y cuando ya se acercaba nuevamente, de un momento a otro ella descendió, y su vuelo lo realizo cercano al suelo entre los árboles de un bosque.

- aunque intentes esconderte puedo sentir tu ki… - decía Trunks tras de ella.

- cómo? – miro hacia atrás y pregunto al no escucharlo ya que solo sentía el ruido del viento que provocaba su vuelo.

- Pan cuidadoo! – grito desesperado.

Ella al mirar hacia atrás no vio un gigantesco árbol y choco de lleno con la cabeza, quedando tirada en el suelo inconciente.

Trunks se acerca rápidamente a ella, revisa sus signos vitales y nota que solo esta inconciente debido al golpe. – bebiste mucho pequeña… tus reacciones se vuelven mas lentas… – dijo aunque ella no escuchaba. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo volando a su departamento, la dejo recostada en su cama, le quito los zapatos y la tapo para que no pasara frío. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y rostro.

- Esto es lo que me atrae de ti… la idea de una mujer con todos esos sueños hermosos, ingenua, peleadora, orgullosa… y eres adorable…. tienes esos hermosos ojos negros, lindos labios rosados, cabello liso, largo y sedoso. Me encantas como eres… aunque seas a veces un poco torpe. – sonrió - Me gusta sentir tu mirada cuando no estoy mirando…. besas como una adolescente…. a medida que transcurría la noche me di cuenta que me gustabas mas y mas…. pero creo que me tienes miedo, tu me conoces, soy totalmente inofensivo… sólo seria capaz de lastimarme a mi mismo…. Y si! … soy un cobarde al decirte esto cuando se que no me escuchas… - le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y salio del dormitorio. 

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor.<strong>

Un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste, por que lo que a mi respecta, es el que mas me ha gustado jajaja.

Un abrazo a todos los lectores, nuevamente les agradezco que sigan el Fic.

Besos.

Kattie.-


	14. Trunks y algo de confesión a Pan

**Capítulo 14**

Los primeros ruidos del día fueron bocinazos de automóviles, sirenas de ambulancias y ruidos de un televisor proveniente fuera de la habitación. Luego un aroma, un exquisito aroma que entraba en su nariz, se dio la vuelta y aspiro el olor que se encontraba en la almohada. Suspiro. Abrió sus ojos y los cerró de inmediato. Sus pensamientos cambiaron drásticamente. – _oh! por dios! que dolor de cabeza que tengo – _pensó aun con sus ojos cerrados. Puso ambas manos sobre su frente y se percató de un tremendo chichón. – _auch! qué tengo? _– tocando suavemente el pequeño bulto. Despertó por completo y se incorporo en la cama donde se vio acostada. – _dónde diablos estoy? _– pensaba confundida mirando a todo su alrededor. – _es que acaso?... nooo… espero que noo… - _levanto las cubiertas y se miro, notando que aun se encontraba vestida. Suspiro. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se concentro unos segundos notando el ki de Trunks a pocos metros de allí. – _es que acaso estoy en su departamento?- _se levanto, camino de puntas con sus pies descalzos y se acerco a la puerta, la abrió muy despacio y miro hacia fuera.

- buenos días – dijo Trunks con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, recostado en uno de los sillones mirando televisión y vestido solamente con un pantalón de pijama, torso desnudo y descalzo.

- b…buenos días – respondió tímidamente.

- ya era hora que despertaras – decía con una sonrisa.

- emm jaja bueno…si… … mmm… la verdad… no se como es que llegue aquí – dijo algo sonrojada y solo con la cabeza asomada en el marco de la puerta.

- jajaja si eso lo se… primero debes darte una ducha y luego te cuento… - se levanto y camino hacia ella – ohh! Parece que el golpe que te diste fue bastante fuerte – mientras pasaba su dedo índice en la parte morada de la frente de ella.

- auch! – lo miro.

- lo siento, todavía duele? – decía mientras con su mano la tomaba de la barbilla y acercaba su rostro al de ella.

- un poco – lo miro extrañado, alejándose de él.

- las toallas están en el estante detrás de la puerta del baño – explicaba mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, notando que se sentía incomoda con su acercamiento.

- gracias.

- qué deseas para desayunar?...supongo que debes tener hambre?... mientras te duchas, yo lo preparo.

- si, un poco – mintió.

- no te creo, somos sayajines, debes tener hambre al igual que yo jaja.

- jajaja me descubriste.

- y? qué quieres?

- mmm… no se… sorpréndeme! – decía con una amplia sonrisa.

- ok, tu lo pediste – fue rumbo a la cocina.

Pan cerró la puerta, y se dirigió nuevamente a la cama, se recostó boca abajo, sumergida en sus pensamientos. – _por qué se comporta de esa manera?... a veces me siento como que tuviera 15 años de nuevo… - _abrazo la almohada respirando nuevamente ese aroma – _mmm… su olor… tan inconfundible… es tan… tan… - _un recuerdo de la noche anterior vino a su mente – _diablos! Yo… por eso se acerco de esa manera, lo había olvidado por completo!... – _recordando el beso. – _ahh! como pude! Dios! No! No! Él tiene novia! … pero a pesar de eso… ahh… me… me encanta… ahh! pero no puedo! No!... – _pensaba dando patadas y puñetazos en la cama, igual que una rabieta de niña pequeña.

En ese instante él entra en la habitación. Observa la escena, y se queda mirándola por unos instantes con una sonrisa. – _a veces es tan infantil… - _seguía sonriendo.

- Trunks! – se sentó sobre la cama y grito avergonzadamente, al notar que el había visto su comportamiento. – acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?

- lo siento, es que no acostumbro a toca la puerta de mi habitación… yo solo venia a avisarte que saldré por un rato, voy a comprar algo para el desayuno….

- por que te ríes?

- yo… - seguía con la sonrisa pegada en su rostro – es que… a veces eres tan tierna…

Pan lo observo, y se sonrojo por completo.

- …. Yo… me tengo que duchar también – observo como Pan se sonrojaba aun mas – noo! No es eso… yo vengo a buscar mi ropa… yo … yo … ocupo el baño de la otra habitación, no pienses mal de mi…. – caminando rápidamente a su closet y sacando ropa casual.

Pan lo siguió con su mirada – yo no he pensado nada de eso… - sonrió.

- ah no?... _dios! Por que pienso tantas tonteras… mejor no hablo mas_… mmm… te dije que las toallas… - la interrumpió.

- están detrás de la puerta del baño… ya me lo dijiste Trunks.

- ahh si claro… mmm… aquí – dijo señalando un lado del closet – hay ropa para ti… creo que te puede quedar… aunque pensándolo bien, si te quedara… no son muy diferentes en tamaño…

- ropa de Mei? – pregunto Pan. Pues ella prefería ponerse nuevamente en mismo vestido aunque estuviera con olor a cigarrillo y alcohol de la discoteque, antes de usar ropa de ella.

- ah? Mei?... no! Es ropa de Bra… siempre deja ropa aquí, como ella dice: "uno nunca sabe si necesitare algún cambio en mi vestuario"… ya sabes como es mi hermana y su obsesión con la ropa.

- lo se.

- ya… entonces… bueno ya sabes… en un rato mas vuelvo. – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Trunks se ducho rápidamente y salio a comprar alimentos para el desayuno, en eso Pan salio de la habitación y se dedico a observar todo el departamento, admirando el buen gusto de él en la decoración de cada rincón de el lujoso hogar. Después de un rato, decide ir al baño, darse una buena ducha, relajar sus pensamientos y así aliviar su dolor de cabeza. Entra en él, se despoja de toda su ropa cuando siente el timbre. – _tan rápido ha vuelto?... es que acaso no llevo sus llaves?... – _pensó mientras colocaba una toalla blanca para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Camino hacia la puerta de entrada y abrió – tan rápido volví…- su mente quedo en blanco al mirar a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

- que haces aquí? – observándola de arriba hacia abajo – y que haces desnuda? – pregunto furiosa.

- Mei… no es lo …

- que no es lo que yo pienso?, es que acaso crees que soy estúpida!, dónde esta Trunks? dime! – decía mientras entraba al lugar gritando como una loca y buscándolo.

- él no esta, salio de compras… Mei, permíteme explicarte todo… no es como lo ves, no es nada, solo te estas confundiendo. – acercándose a ella y tocando su hombro para tratar de calmarla.

- eres una verdadera estúpida!, ya sabía que quería quitármelo!, pero te aseguro que no lo lograras! – Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a gritarle las más grandes barbaridades.

- por favor, cálmate…

-que me calme! Que me calme! – acercándose peligrosamente a Pan, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

A pesar de que no causo ni un rasguño aquel golpe, Pan se sintió furiosa y la empujo con una mano. No midió su fuerza, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo llorando.

- l-lo siento – se sintió realmente preocupada por ella – no quise lastimarte, lo siento – ofreció su mano para tratar de ayudarla.

- no me toques! – dijo entre sollozos – eres una salvaje! – se levanto del suelo, quedando frente a Pan. – eres una estúpida… podrías… podrías… haberlo lastimado… - siguió llorando y sus manos se posaron en su estomago.

Pan sorprendida, abrió sus ojos y observó como ella frotaba con sus manos su estomago - estas… estas embara… - no logró terminar, se sentía totalmente avergonzada de haberla tratado de esa manera, además de recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior con Trunks.

- a eso venía, quería darle una sorpresa, y claro! me encuentro con otra sorpresa! … me voy, tengo que ir a ver a mi medico y chequear que todo esta bien… si algo llega a pasarme, no creas que todo esto quedara así como así, ya lo veras salvaje! – caminando hacia la puerta.

- espera! – Mei se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta. – lo siento, de verdad lo siento… no sabía que tu estabas emba… de verdad perdóname, yo te aseguro que no ha pasado nada con Trunks, nosotros solo somos buenos amigos, nada mas, anoche tuve un accidente, creo, y el me trajo hasta acá… por favor no le digas nada… yo pagaré tu visita al medico, todo esto fue mi culpa… lo siento.

- no es necesario, yo puedo pagarme todo… solo te diré una cosa, aléjate de él o si no le diré que me golpeaste y maltrataste aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada de él… te odiaría no es cierto? … así que solo aléjate y esto nunca se sabrá. Entendido?

- está bien, lo prometo – agachando su mirada.

Mei se retito del lugar y Pan quedo en medio de el departamento lamentándose todo lo sucedido, sabía que estaba metida en un gran embrollo. Primero besando a un amigo que tenia novia, después lastimando a esa novia que se encontraba embarazada. Si algo le ocurría ella se lamentaría por el resto de su vida de haber terminado con la vida de el hijo de Trunks. Debía alejarse de él, no podría separar a un niño o niña inocente de su padre, eso jamás lo haría. Se fue rápidamente al baño y se ducho, se vistió, tomo sus cosas y cuando iba saliendo de la habitación se encontró con Trunks entrando al departamento.

- para donde crees que vas? – pregunto, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

- yo… me tengo que ir… mis padres deben estar preocupados. – mintió.

- no es cierto, mentirosa… - sonríe - llame esta mañana a Gohan y le dije que te habías quedado aquí… bueno mentí un poco, le dije que todos estaban aquí, ya sabes como es tu padre, jamás permitiría que te quedaras a solas conmigo. – sonrió y de dirigió a la cocina.

- no hay como ganarte eh?

- no, no puedes… deja tus cosas y siéntate mientras preparo tu desayuno. – señalando la mesa en la cocina.

- yo… creo que es mejor que me vaya Trunks… - decía cuando todavía se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

- oh vamos Pan, me dejaras con todo esto? – indicando todos los alimentos en la mesada.

- mmm… tienes razón no puedo ser tan descortés, pero solo el desayuno, luego me voy ok? – tomando asiento y mirando la espalda de él.

- ok, solo el desayuno… mientras tanto… creo que debemos que hablar… - dándose vuelta y mirándola.

- Trunks… no hay nada de que hablar… lo que paso ayer fue un error que no se volverá a repetir… - dijo seriamente aunque sintiendo que un cuchillo atravesaba su corazón al decir esas palabras.

- Pan… - decía acercándose a ella – yo… te arrepientes? – sentándose frente a ella y tomando una de sus manos.

- yo…

- dime la verdad. Yo soy capas de dejar tod… - ella la interrumpe.

- Trunks por favor!... no digas nada… mejor me voy – sacando su mano del agarre de el y levantándose de la silla.

- Pan! – en un rápido movimiento se encontraba tras ella sujetándola por la cintura. – no me hagas esto… - suplicando decía en su oído. – por favor no te vayas… déjame explicar… yo… creo que por fin me estoy dando cuenta… tu… tu eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida… y no voy a dejar que te escapes… no otra vez…

Pan se da la media vuelta y queda frente a los ojos azules – tu… es decir… yo te gustaba… antes?

- siempre trate de detener mis sentimientos hacia ti… tu eras solo una adolescente… nos llevamos por tantos años… era imposible admitir algo tan descabellado… yo no podía… bueno no me di cuenta… me mentí a mi mismo creyendo que te quería como una hermana, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no era cierto… - la toma de las manos.

- tu sabes por que me fui de aquí? – lo mira directamente a los ojos.

- de un principio no, ni si quiera te despediste… Gohan me dijo que te fuiste por la universidad que habías elegido… - la mira confundido – que tiene que ver en todo esto?

- todo Trunks! todo! – grita furiosa, se aleja de él y camina desesperada alrededor de la cocina tratando inútilmente de calmarse. – es que acaso eres tan tonto que no te diste cuenta?, cómo es posible! Cómo! – tomándose con ambas manos la cabeza.

- y cómo quieres que lo sepa Pan! – alterándose él también - de un día a otro te fuiste! No le dijiste a nadie! Como quieres que sepa!... sorprendiste hasta mi hermana!, que supuestamente era tu mejor amiga!

- no metas a tu hermana en esto, yo ya le pedí las disculpas necesarias… ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! Ah! que dolor de cabeza que tengo! – se quejo.

- ah si? Pues a mi no me has dicho nada hasta el día de hoy… y así me llamas cobarde! Tu eres la cobarde ahora! Dime! Acepta que no te arrepientes por lo de ayer! Dímelo! … hasta ahora el que ha dicho todo soy yo! tu no me has dicho nada! Nada! – golpeando la mesa con sus puños, haciéndola trisas.

Pan asustada por el comportamiento del chico que tenía en frente, retrocede unos pasos alejándose de él. – puede que ahora yo sea la cobarde, pero esto ya no tiene motivo… ya no hay nada mas que hacer… - decía con voz baja, recordando lo que Mei le dijo hace solo un rato atrás.

- lo siento… no suelo comportarme de esta manera, pero tu haces que… que… no se… no me controle, discúlpame… - dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella. – dime – decía calmadamente tomándola por los hombros. – por qué te fuiste? – bajo sus manos hasta llegar a las manos de ella.

- no vale la pena decirlo ahora, no saco nada… no cambia nada… - bajando su mirada al suelo, aun sintiendo que el tomaba fuertemente sus manos.

- no me importa… solo quiero saber por que… por qué te fuiste. – tomo su barbilla, para subir su cara y poder mirarla a los ojos.

Pan con esos ojos azules fue incapaz de seguir negándolo, lo miro – por ti – dijo en un susurro.

- por ti – Trunks volvió a repetir. La tomo nuevamente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo. Acerco su rostro y noto la respiración entrecortada de ella. El tiempo se congelo y solo pudieron permanecer allí, abrazados, sintiéndose uno al otro.

Por su parte, Pan tenía su cuerpo rígido y tenso, poso sus manos en el pecho de él, sintiendo su palpitar acelerado. Comenzó a sentir que su pelimorado acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella, y tímidamente comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Con los segundos el acontecimiento se hacia cada vez mas claro y determinado. Relajo sus brazos los cuales iban subiendo alrededor del cuello de Trunks. Entonces él abandonando todo pensamiento que rondaban en su cabeza, decidió unir sus labios con los de ella.

Ambos sintieron nuevamente ese sabor embriagante y deseoso. Rápidamente en ese momento en que sus labios irradiaban calor y pasión, ella subió su mano y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de él, respondiendo las caricias que le daba en la cintura y espalda.

Olvidaron todo, sus pensamientos, discusiones, prejuicios y miedos. Ella suspiro tratando de tomar todo el aire posible para así no terminar el contacto entre ellos. Él extasiado, atrapo con sus dientes el labio inferior de la pelinegra, mordiéndolo suavemente, la chica soltó un pequeño gemido que lo hizo encenderse aun mas, bajando una de sus manos que sostenía la cintura, hasta llegar a su muslo y alzándolo para que rodeara las caderas de él, así ella alzo su otra pierna, abrazándolo por completo con sus extremidades inferiores. El guerrero sujeta fuertemente por la cintura y la lleva hacia una de las paredes de la cocina, afirmando la espalda de ella contra esta. Su boca acariciaba los labios de ella con su continuo beso apasionado y comenzó a descender, buscando nueva piel que explorar llegando a su cuello. Sus manos con el mismo deseo, inició búsquedas frenéticas, acariciándola por sobre sus ropas, buscando lugares que no había explorado antes en ella.

La chica de ojos negros podía sentir que su cuerpo experimentaba pequeños temblores con cada caricia que él brindaba. Se agarra fuertemente de sus hombros para sentir su cuerpo presionado contra él, sentir la presión entre la pelvis de ambos, y así se obliga a presionar hacia abajo sobre el bulto que ha estado rozando contra ella.

Él no pudo evitar que un leve sonido escapara de sus labios que aun estaban ocupados en la suave piel que besaba sobre el cuello, dejando leves zonas rojas con su contacto. Sus manos exigían con mayor prisa el contacto piel contra piel, deslizándolas por debajo de la camiseta, subiéndolas poco a poco, tocando su plano abdomen y su espalda baja.

-Trunks… - dijo casi en un suspiro. Él se detuvo y puso su frente contra la de ella.

- dime… - mirándola por largos segundos, sujetándola en la misma posición, atrapada contra la pared...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Lo siento, se que me atrase con la actualización, pero he estado mas ocupada… pero tratare de no demorar tanto… bueno aunque creo que tendré un poco mas de tiempo ya que mi equipo fue eliminado de la Copa América… maldita sea! Fue solo mala suerte desgraciadamente, pero bueno así es el fútbol no? Jajaja … ahora a seguir apoyando a chan chan! Bueno solo lo apoyo por que me encanta un jugador de ese equipo jajja (la típica mujer viendo fútbol xD) Coates mas lindo que un sol! Jaja … bueno dejo de hablar de esto y cambio el tema jaja.

Saben?... he leído varios Fic de Pan y Trunks y en la mayoría es ella siempre la que sufre por que no es correspondida por el amor de él… por qué en todas las historias, películas, libros, etc son las mujeres las que siempre sufren mas que ellos? Es injusto! Ellos también deben sufrir no? Jajaja se nota que soy mujer! Vamos con el feminismo! xD así que me canse!, esta vez será él el que sufra jajjaa… nooo! Mentira…. Bueno no tanto, creo que ambos sufrirán… pero bueno si no conocemos el sufrimiento y la angustia, seriamos capaces de reconocer la felicidad y el amor? … se los dejo para que ustedes respondan.

Esta vez creo que escribí de mas en mis notas de autor, casi nunca lo hago, pero esta vez tengo ganas de expresarme jajaja…

ahh! les dejo una canción… él en realidad no me gusta mucho, digo en cuanto a su música, pero esta canción no paro de escucharla, me parece tan linda y me ha servido de inspiración para la historia… se las dejo, se llama "Todo vuelve a ti – Mario Guerrero" vean la letra que tiene y verán que fácilmente Trunks se la puede dedicar a Pan =)

En fin… un beso a todos lo que siguen el fic, y a los que se han integrado hace poco y también a los anónimos que lo leen, pero que no dejan comentarios =)

Saludos a todos.

Kattie.-


	15. Conexión

**Capítulo 15**

-Trunks… - dijo casi en un suspiro. Él se detuvo y puso su frente contra la de ella.

- dime… - mirándola por largos segundos, sujetándola en la misma posición, atrapada contra la pared.

- lo siento – quito su miranda, dirigiéndola hacia el suelo.

- lo siento? de qué? – pregunto confundido.

- no puedo… no podemos, esto no es correcto… lo siento. – soltándose del firme agarre. Tocando con sus pies el suelo, arreglándose la ropa y alejándose unos pasos.

- cómo? – la mira aturdido, dándose cuenta que ya no esta en sus brazos. – tu… no puedes… ya no hay nada que nos separe, es que no te das cuenta de nuestra conexión? Es que no te das cuenta lo que siento por ti? No fue suficiente TODO lo que dije? – decía exaltándose.

- conexión?... de que estas habl – decía dándose la media vuelta y así poder mirarlo nuevamente. – pero… si sé! Es que crees que soy estúpida para no entender!, si lo se!, pero… pero, tu tienes a Mei!...

- lo sé, pero yo no la quiero… ella no es importante, veras… hoy mismo iré a hablar con ella y todo esto se solucionará… después ya no tendremos problemas… esta bien? – decía acercándose nuevamente a ella.

- es que tu no entiendes!... ella te necesita y yo… y yo… no puedo… - sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no lograba controlar.

- de qué estas hablando?

- nada… déjame! – decía cuando sintió como tomaba fuertemente uno de sus brazos.

- no! Necesito que me expliques por que no quieres estar conmigo? – tomando con su otra mano el siguiente brazo de Pan.

- me tengo que ir, suéltame! – al ver que él no respondía a su pedido, incremento su ki y lo empujo. Ella se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de salida, pero en un parpadeo él ya se encontraba contra ésta impidiendo su salida.

- déjame salir! – lo golpeo contra el pecho, mientras seguía llorando.

- perdóname – dijo en un susurro – pero necesito saber qué pasa... no estas siendo sincera conmigo… – posando una mano en el hombro de ella.

- no, no lo estoy siendo, pero no me corresponde serlo… necesitas aclarar todo con Mei, luego entenderás. – sacando su mano que se posaba en su hombro derecho.

- hablaste con ella? – cuestiono.

- no – mintió. – ya es hora que me vaya.

- deja de mentir Pan!... sé que lo haces! – grito enfurecido.

- déjate!… me tienes harta!, me voy! – lo hizo a un lado para salir por la puerta.

- no! Primero me dices qué pasa, hablaste con Mei cierto? Qué te dijo? – la tira de un brazo.

- suéltame!... deja que me vaya! – al ver que no hacia caso a todas sus peticiones miro el gran ventanal de la sala principal donde se encontraran. Lo miro y dijo: - perdón por esto y por el ventanal. – decía calmadamente aumentando notablemente su ki. – pero no me dejas otra alternativa.

- qué? – la miro confundido. – no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire por unos instantes, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Escuchó el sonido de vidrios quebrándose y levanto la vista. Quedo sorprendido al ver como Pan se lanzo contra éste cayendo al vacío. – Pan! – grito y se acerco rápidamente al lugar, la busco con la mirada, pero no la encontró, se concentro para buscar su ki y nada. – _seguramente se fue caminando, así no la encontraría a través de su ki.- _pensó al ver gran cantidad de gente caminando por las calles. A pesar de tener una gran vista, sería imposible distinguirla entre tantas personas.

Se sentó en uno de sus sillones, cayendo rendido ante sus pensamientos, mirando el ventanal destruido. – _qué demonios pasa contigo Pan… no logro entenderte!... primero me … me dejas así! Y luego te vas? – _miraba su entrepierna aun abultada. – _será mejor dejar de pensar en ella… una buena ducha fría, algo de comida y luego donde Mei… seguramente ella me aclarara algunas cosas – _pensó confundido.

Pan se encontraba caminando lentamente entre la muchedumbre de la cuidad, no tenía prisa para llegar a casa, tenía ganas de pensar, qué hacer con todo esto. Se sentía tan confundida, como nunca antes lo estuvo. – _me siento peor que cuando mi abuelito me dejo… no… es imposible… eso fue peor… o no?... pero que me pasa, como tanto! … - _de un instante a otro recordó algo de dijo Trunks hace un rato atrás – _conexión?... eso dijo?... a qué se referiría con eso?... será algo relacionado con los sayajines?... nunca he escuchado de eso… o si?... no, definitivamente no… quien podría saberlo? papá?... seguramente… pero como le pregunto? Y si con la pregunta lo relaciona con Trunks, sabe que vengo desde su departamento… no, mejor no… si es algo relacionado con la atracción entre nosotros, que seguramente debe ser así, lo mas seguro es que papá lo asesine!... uff!... que haré?... el señor Vegeta!... él debe saber algo… ahh! pero que pienso, él apenas me dirige la palabra, bueno a todos mejor dicho… bah! Y que caso tiene todo esto?... nada Pan, nada! … ella esta embarazada… Trunks será padre y no hay nada que hacer con eso… seguramente formarán una familia… y yo por mas que quiera, no puedo dejar a un niño inocente sin padre, no es junto, esa criatura no tiene responsabilidad en esto… no, no puedo! – _pensaba agitando su cabeza.

Luego de unas horas Pan sintió a su estómago rugir de hambre. – _qué hambre tengo! – _pensó con una mano en su abdomen. Miró su reloj pulsera. – _las 12.38… vaya… que tarde es!... no me había dado cuenta… llevo mas de dos horas caminando de un lado a otro… será mejor ir a casa… - _se alejo unas cuadras, entro a un callejón sin personas a la vista y alzó el vuelo.

Trunks luego de su ducha y comida decidió ir a la casa de Mei. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras del edificio en que vivía, pues era mas rápido así, que tomar el ascensor, una vez que llego al primer piso se dirigía a la salida cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de un hombre.

- señor Brief! – dijo un hombre mayor, canoso y vestido con un traje negro. Que miro de pies a cabeza al guerrero – _mmm… que extraño, pensé que había sido un accidente o algo, pero veo que se encuentra bien… - _pensó

- oh! Señor Kazuo no lo vi. – dijo refiriéndose al conserje del edificio. – como ha estado?

- muy bien señor y usted?

- bastante bien – mintió, no estaba se ánimos de estar explicando que estaba mas confundido que nunca. – … emm, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero estoy atrasado, que tal si otro día me pone al día sobre los pagos comunes?, usted sabe que los pago de inmediato… - respondió el joven de cabello lila que ya era común que el conserje le recordará de los pagos comunes de todos los meses, siempre estaba muy ocupado en la corporación, por lo que el señor Kazuo le recordaba mensualmente.

- eh… señor, espere un momento! – alzo la voz al ver que el joven comenzaba a salir del lugar a paso rápido. – no es eso…

Trunks se detuvo y lo miro. – señor, no se trata de los pagos, todavía faltan 2 semanas para fin de mes… - dijo el conserje.

- ah no?... entonces?...

- señor, hace unos momentos se quebró un ventanal y si no me equivoco proviene de su piso… - lo miro extrañado. – se encuentra bien?

- ahh si! No fue nada, no se preocupe… _uff! había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… - _pensó viendo la forma extraña en que lo miraba.

- emm… entonces quiere que llame a alguien para que lo repare? O…

- ah sería excelente!, si, claro… mmm… luego solo me deja la cuenta y pago todo lo que sea necesario… – decía con una gran sonrisa al ver que no se tenía que encargar de ese detalle. – Muchas gracias señor Kazuo, siempre tan amable.

- no hay de que señor Brief, para eso estoy – sonríe calidamente.

- ah! otra cosa – se detuvo antes de salir nuevamente – no se accidento alguien o si? – pensando en lo peligroso de los vidrios quebrados cayendo a la calle y con gente cerca.

- no, señor, gracias a dios que en esos momentos nadie transitaba por el lugar.

- uff! que bueno que nada malo sucedió. – suspiró aliviado. – ya, entonces ahora si me voy… hasta luego señor. – hizo un gesto con la mano, saliendo del lugar.

- hasta luego señor Brief.

Una vez fuera, lazo una cápsula que se convirtió en un último modelo de color rojo. Se subió en el y se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de su todavía pareja. Mientras manejaba iba sometido bajo sus pensamientos. – _ni siquiera pensé que alguien podría haber sido lastimado con esos vidrios… ya no pienso en nada… nada mas que en ella… Pan… desde pequeña metiéndome en problemas… no cambias, a pesar de que a veces te ves tan seria…ahora que lo pienso, cuando llegaste te veías muy cambiada…bueno aparte de tu apariencia física, también de personalidad… estabas mas apagada… pero estas últimas horas me doy cuenta que solo es una farsa… sigues siendo igual… igual de orgullosa, igual de arrebatada, igual de peleadora, igual de torpe… igual de niña… esa niña que aun recuerdo… - _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sirena que se encontraba tras su automóvil.

– _No! Diablos!... lo último que me faltaba en el día de hoy. – _se detuvo a un costado del camino. Aun sentado tras el volante, bajo el vidrio de la puerta del carro rojo.

- buenas tardes señor.

- buenas tardes.

- necesito sus documentos por favor: licencia de conducir, licencia del automóvil y su identidad.

- mmm… los busco enseguida… - decía mientras buscaba dichos documentos.

- en tanto los busca, le comento por que lo detuve… señor se dio cuenta que paso con una luz roja del semáforo? – preguntó el policía de transito.

- cómo? en serio?... lo siento, no me di cuenta. – _oh! dios! todo por ir pensando en ella… hasta por pensar me mete en problemas!. – _aquí tiene – le entrega la documentación.

El policía mira los documentos detenidamente. – señor Brief… Brief – vuelve a repetir en voz baja – _me es conocido… - _señor tiene una multa por no detenerse a la luz roja y por conducir a exceso de velocidad, aquí esta permitido a 80 kilómetros por hora y usted iba a 125 kilómetros por hora.

- oh! – tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. – y de cuanto es la multa?

- son… - escribiendo en un papel la multa – ambas suman un total de $850, aquí tiene – le entrega el papel. – debe dirigirse antes de 24 horas al lugar indicado y pagar. Si no lo realiza antes de el tiempo estipulado se someterá a una falta y…

- ok, no hay problema señor… - guardando la multa en su bolsillo.

- esta bien… tome, aquí tiene de vuelta sus documentos… puede irse… y maneje con mas cuidado.

- ok. – subió el vidrio y arranco el automóvil partiendo nuevamente por el camino.

- vaya! que automóvil! – decía cuando vio el auto alejase y escuchar el gran sonido de éste. – _debe ser carísimo… un último modelo de corporación cápsula supongo… un momento! – _pensóabriendo sus ojos – _era… era el famoso presidente de la empresa esa… Trunks… Brief… claro! … - _se subió a su moto y partió.

Trunks aun en camino. – _dios! algo mas para hoy?... y eso que todavía es temprano… faltan horas para que este maldito día termine, mala suerte… parece que llamo a la mala suerte hoy… bah! puras tonteras… soy yo el que anda distraído pensando… menos mal que me tome este mes de vacaciones… me imagino como andaría con estos problemas y mas trabajando… uff! … ni me lo imagino… al menos ya llegue… aquí un problema menos – _pensó estacionando el auto. Salio de el y camino hasta el portón tocando el timbre. 

ding-dong! – se escucho varias veces dentro de la casa… - _parece que no esta… dónde andará… - _miro su reloj. – _será mejor llamarla a su celular. – _camino de nuevo a el carro de color rojo, saco su celular y marcó su número. Apoyando su espalda a la puerta, de piernas cruzadas con el móvil en su oído.

- Hola? – contestó una voz de señora adulta.

- Hola? Mei? – pregunto confuso.

- Trunks… no, soy tu suegra.

- señora Hina?... buenas tardes.

- buenas tardes…

- señora Hina me podría comunicar con Mei. Estoy fuera de su casa, pero creo que no hay nadie.

- ah si claro, lo que pasa es que Mei esta en nuestra casa, se vino a quedar unos par de días por que no se siente muy bien.

- pero cómo? no me dijo nada… puedo ir a hablar con ella?, es algo urgente.

- si, claro… tu sabes donde vivimos… te estaremos esperando.

- ok, muchas gracias, nos vemos pronto señora Hina.

- nos vemos Trunks, hasta luego. – Corto la comunicación.

Entro nuevamente a su auto y se quedo pensando unos minutos. – _mmm… será mejor ir a pagar esa multa primero… o si no se me olvidará… además esa casa queda mas o menos cerca de ahí. – _dio la vuelta y se dirigió al extremo puesto de la cuidad, rumbo al lugar indicado en la multa para luego ir a la casa de su todavía suegros.

Pan que ya había llegado a su hogar, se encontraba comiendo en la cocina junto a sus padres.

- hija y por qué traes esa ropa puesta? – pregunto Gohan. – lo digo porque no sueles vestirte de esa forma… - notando que no era el estilo de su hija. Le parecía que no tapaba mucho el cuerpo.

- ahh! es que era algo incomodo llevar el vestido, por lo que Bra me presto de su vestuario. – llevándose un gran trozo de carne a la boca.

- mmm… pero no acabas de decir que estabas donde Trunks? – dijo la mujer de ojos azules.

- si, por qué? – le pregunto sin importarle mucho, tomando un sorbo de jugo.

- porque esta mañana hable con Bulma por teléfono y escuche claramente a Bra charlando con Vegeta.

- pppppfffffffffffffff! – escupió todo el jugo de su boca. Atragantándose con éste. – cof! Cof! Cof!. – tosía con sus manos tapando su boca y completamente roja.

- hija! Te encuentras bien? – Videl se levantó rápidamente de su asiento golpeando suavemente la espalda de Pan. Gohan por otra parte estaba completamente quieto, dejo de comer y miraba a su hija con ojos asesinos, muy parecidos a los de Vegeta.

- Gohan que te pasa? – dijo mirando a su marido. – dije algo malo? – ahora miro a Pan.

- PAN!... explícame!, esta mañana hable con Trunks y me dijo que TODOS ustedes se habían quedado en su departamento! … eso quiere decir que me mintió! No es cierto?... es que acaso te quedaste SOLA CON ÉL!... dímelo por que iré de inmediato a molerlo a golpes, sabe que confío en él y me traiciona ASI! – se levanto de la silla para caminar a la puerta de salida.

- PAPÁ! – atravesándose en su camino y ubicando sus manos en el pecho de Gohan para detenerlo.

- Gohan! Cálmate! Seguramente Pan tiene una buena explicación, debe ser un malentendido, o yo me equivoque y confundí la voz de ella… si eso debe ser!

- papá, no es nada de lo que estas pensando – mintió descaradamente. – lo que pasa… es que … fue… que Bra se tuvo que ir muy temprano esta mañana a su casa, tiene que preparar todas sus cosas, ya sabes su boda…

- y como se yo que eso es cierto? – pregunto Gohan a su hija.

- papá acaso desconfías de mi? – dijo Pan, mientras Videl la miraba y pensaba: - _mmm pues yo si… se que estas mintiendo hija… - _recordando los varios momentos en que ella era una jovencita y mentía descaradamente a su padre para verse a solas con su actual marido.

- si quieres puedes preguntarle a Bra… – sabía que su amiga cubriría todas sus mentiras, aunque después tendría que dar explicaciones del porque se quedo a solas con su hermano.

- no es suficiente, ella es tu amiga y te cubriría en tus mentiras – dijo seriamente.

- pues… entonces… entonces pregúntale a mi tío Goten! – dijo no muy convencida, sabia que tendría que dar las mismas explicaciones y sería aun peor. Ellos eran mejores amigos hace mucho tiempo, su tío se volvería loco si sabe todo, pero era su única alternativa y en sus adentros le rogaba a dios que por favor Goten la cubriera con su mentira. – _todo por tu culpa Trunks! – pensó. – _él no te mentiría no es cierto? Es tu hermano. – tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible frente a su padre.

- bueno… entonces lo llamaré de inmediato. – caminando hacia el teléfono.

- no! – grito Pan.

- por qué no? me estas mintiendo? … lo sabía! ese Trunks se aprovecho de ti!... claro, piensa hacerlo tal como lo hace con las cientos de chicas que sale cada mes.

- no amorcito no es eso, como piensas tantas tonteras… – dijo Videl acercándose cariñosamente a su hombre. Lo tomo por lo hombros desde se espalda y lo encamino nuevamente a la cocina. En eso le indica a Pan un cable que se encontraba en el suelo y le hizo señas con la mano en forma de tijera. Tratando de decirle a su hija que lo cortara.  
>Pan discretamente y con un pequeño disparo de energía corto el dicho cable. Luego se sentó nuevamente en la mesa y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, en apariencia por lo menos.<p>

- ven siéntate, sigue comiendo antes de que se enfrié… yo traigo el teléfono. – La mujer tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo entrego al guerrero. Gohan marco de inmediato el número de su hermano, pero éste no funcionaba.

– que raro, no tiene señal… Videl acaso olvidamos pagar la cuenta?

- oh! si… lo olvide… esto de ayudar a Bulma con los preparativos lo olvide. – mintió al igual que su hija, pero era por el bien de ella. La miro a los ojos y Pan solo agacho la mirada, sabía que había sido descubierta.

- bueno… estaba todo muy rico, gracias por la comida… me cambiare de ropa y luego iré a caminar por el bosque, hace mucho que no lo hago. – sonrió. Y la verdad era que solo quería escapar del lugar para que su padre no la siguiera interrogando, ya no sabía que responder y no le gustaba mentir.

- esta bien, pero en un rato mas me acompañaras donde Goten, esta claro? – dijo el sayajin un poco enojado, siguiendo con su comida.

- pero papá! Ya no soy una niña, no tengo por que estar dando tantas explicaciones, ya tengo veinti… – la interrumpió su madre.

- aun así debes obedecerlo, somos tus padres y nos preocupamos por ti… - le contesto a su hija y luego le hablo a su marido: - oh! olvide algo…- mintió nuevamente - te dejare un momento solo amor, se que no te gusta comer a solas, pero olvide tomar mi píldora – fue lo único que se le ocurrió para salir de ahí y hablar con su hija antes de que se fuera.

- Que! – dijo abriendo grande sus ojos. – Videl, sabes que si te olv… - lo interrumpió su esposa.

- no te preocupes, solo me atrase una hora… me la tomo cuanto antes y no habrá problemas - dijo refiriéndose a su tratamiento de anticoncepción. Le dio un besito en la mejilla y se fue tras Pan. Y antes de que se fuera la tomo del brazo y le dijo en el oído. – tenemos una conversación pendiente señorita, no creas que me convenciste con ese cuento.

- esta bien mamá – dijo resignada. Se cambio de atuendo y se largo al bosque.

**Notas autor:**

Como verán el capitulo de hoy solo fue de peleas y discusiones xD jajaja pues verán que nada es tan fácil.

Muchas gracias por todos su reviews, les agradezco cada una de sus palabras. Ah! y bienvenido a dos nuevos lectores: Eccho y Apailana, muchas gracias por leer =)

Espero subir el próximo muy pronto, si es que mi notebook me acompaña, porque anda medio malito conmigo =/

Un beso a todos.

Kattie.-


	16. Gohan y su sospecha

**Capítulo 16**

- esta bien mamá – dijo resignada. Se cambio de atuendo y se largo al bosque.

Una vez entre el verde bosque, se recostó sobre el pasto a relajarse un poco. – _maldita sea! Ni siquiera aquí logro relajarme… aunque sea un poco… nada!... todo por tu culpa Trunks!... siempre es tu culpa! … me fui de aquí por ti… no logre amar a Thomas por ti… no logro concentrarme en nada por ti… estoy en problemas con papá por ti… no me detengo de pensar tonteras por ti… no duermo bien por ti… no descanso lo suficiente por ti… no logro sacar estos sentimientos de mi corazón por ti… sufro por ti… lloro por ti… y no puedo estar junto a ti… hasta por ti!... Todo es tu culpa! Maldita sea!... hasta puedo seguir y seguir enumerando motivos y… todo por ti – _sentía tanta rabia acumulada, que se limpio su rostro, eliminando los rastros de lágrimas, se levanto y voló un poco mas allá, sobre una montaña y comenzó a lanzar energías, dando patadas y puñetazos a un enemigo invisible, descargando toda su ira, su frustración y tristeza entremezclada.

Salio del establecimiento, caminaba directo hacia su auto, guardando su billetera en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. – _listo, una cosa menos… tan caro están cobrando… supieran a la velocidad que vuelo, me sacarían una multa de un millón _– pensó divertido.

Cuando repentinamente sintió aquel ki subir repentinamente. Miro a su derecha y vio a lo lejos grandes montañas alejadas de la civilización. – _allá esta montaña Paoz, seguramente Pan esta entrenando con Gohan… mmm…un momento!... esta sola?. _Sin si quiera pensarlo encapsulo su auto y camino a un callejón, volando rápidamente hacia ella. No sabía exactamente porque, pero tenía una necesidad de verla, de sabes que ella estaba bien, auque lo dudo, ella era muy fuerte y casi nadie podría lastimarla, pero aun así tenía que hablar con ella, preguntarle por qué no quería estar a su lado. Luego tendría más tiempo de ir a visitar a Mei, primero estaba ella, su pequeña.

- ohh! ya se me estaba olvidando!... _la prueba de pasteles!... rayos!... tendré que enviar un e-mail… a qué hora era? – _busco una agenda y reviso unos datos que había escrito días atrás de la pastelería.

- Videl! – grito un Gohan malhumorado. – qué haces? por qué demoras tanto? – grito desde la cocina.

- espérame un poco, solo tengo que enviar un e-mail a Bulma y listo.

- esta bien – continúo comiendo.

Mientras Videl escribía rápidamente el e-mail. – _Bulma querida, se me olvido informarte de la prueba de comidas para la boda.(No te puedo llamar por teléfono… un pequeño incidente que luego te contaré y que esta relacionado con Trunks).  
>La de cena es mañana desde las 12.00 hasta las 15.30 horas en el restaurante "W&amp;W" me ofrecieron 7 puestos para la prueba, tal y como lo pediste. Así que iremos Goten, Bra, Vegeta, Gohan, Chichi, tu y yo.<br>Luego viene la de pasteles, es desde las 16.00 hasta las 17.00 horas en la pastelería "Dofey" con los mismos asistentes.  
>Y por último la de bebidas y catering desde las 17.45 hasta las 19.00 horas en el hotel "Golden" . Así que espero que no te alimentes mucho al desayuno, bueno ese chiste va solo para nosotras dos y mi suegra, nuestros demás sayajines no tendrán problemas con las toneladas de comidas que probarán. Un beso y nos vemos mañana.<br>Se despide Videl. _

_- enviar... listo! _- pensó. Cuando de repente sintió que alguien beso su mejilla. – Gohan! – se encontraba tan concentrada que salto de su silla del susto.

- que pasa? – la miro en forma extraña. – acaso no debo saber nada de la boda? Será todo sorpresa? – pregunto un ingenuo Gohan.

- eh no, no es eso …solo me asustaste, estaba enviando y confirmando las citas para mañana… – sonrió - … terminaste de comer?

- no, bueno… es que quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, se que hace unos días dije que me controlaría, pero hay veces que no puedo, si alguien le hace algo a Pan lo mato, sea quien sea. – la toma por la cintura.

- lo se, pero debes saber que ella sabe lo que hace, debemos respetarla, esas son sus decisiones… que pasaría si ella se empareja con alguien como… Trunks? – pregunto con una doble intención, suponía que su hija tenia algo con él y además así sabría que opina su marido y precisamente irlo preparando por cualquier eventualidad, quizás si de a poco se hace la idea, en algún fututo lo podría aceptar mas fácilmente. Por que a pesar de lo que Gohan pensaba, ella creía que Trunks era un buen hombre, después de todo él la cuido mucho en el viaje espacial.

- Videl por qué preguntas eso?... ellos tienen mucha diferencia de edad, una década completa!... Pan es muy pequeña para estar con alguien así, además Trunks siempre esta con una chica y luego otra… no quiero que ella sufra. También Vegeta no lo permitiría, juntar su linaje con la de mi padre, sabes que no lo aceptaría… aunque… aunque… - miro hacia arriba pensando e imaginando - … tendría un nieto muy fuerte y poderoso, no crees? – sonrió.

Videl sonríe ante los dichos de su marido, después de todo, parece que no seria tan difícil. – aja! Viste! No tiene nada de malo. – lo beso suavemente sobre los labios.

- ahh! pero Videl mira lo que me estas haciendo pensar. No! No quiero nietos todavía, ella tiene que vivir su vida, es muy joven. Hay muchos chicos en los que ella se podría fijar. – decía seriamente.

- y como nosotros?... yo fui madre bastante joven, también estaba en mis veintitantos cuando nos casamos… y fue por tu culpa! Tú me enamoraste perdidamente. – acerca su rostro al de él, y lo toma por el cuello.

- con que yo tengo la culpa he?... – la abraza fuertemente, acercándola mas a su cuerpo.

- si, todo fue tu culpa – lo besa suavemente. Gohan le responde con mas pasión y la toma en brazos llevándosela.

- mejor vamos a nuestra habitación, no crees? – le dice en forma lujuriosa.

- lo que tú quieras – responde Videl en un ronroneo.

Iban camino a su cuarto cuando se siente un rugido. – lo siento – suelta a su esposa dejándola de pie a su lado y con su mano tras la cabeza, gesto típico de los Son avergonzado. – creo que todavía tengo hambre.

- jaja me lo suponía, si no terminaste de comer… vamos, la caliento nuevamente y comemos juntos. – lo toma de la mano y bajan hacia la cocina.

Pan que seguía entrenando o mejor dicho descargándose, pero se detuvo repentinamente cuando sintió el ki de Trunks acercarse muy rápidamente. – _a qué rayos se supone que viene?... quizás habló con Mei… - _suspiro - _… ahora me odiara por lo que le hice… maldita! … no la habría empujado si me hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada primero!... rayos! Ella tiene razón, en estos momentos debe estar pensando quizás que cosas para decirme… dios! … será mejor ir a casa… - _despego velozmente.

- Pan? – pregunto Gohan desde la cocina al sentir la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

- si papá, me voy a dar una ducha… - camino directo a su habitación.

- tan rápido llego? – pregunto mirando a Videl.

- ya sabes como es… seguramente se fue a entrenar un rato… pero no me cambies de tema! – lo mira – entonces… hoy mismo tenemos que ir a comprar tu atuendo para el matrimonio, ya lo has pospuesto mucho tiempo y solo faltan tres días.

- vamos mañana por la mañana, me prometiste que estos días libres de mi trabajo estaríamos relajados – decía estirándose de brazos.

- si, pero también puede ser un día de compras relajado Gohan, además no creo que alcancemos mañana recuerda que tenemos las citas para la prueba de comida… – retirando los platos sucios de la mesa.

- si, lo se, pero con respecto a las compras "relajadas" – haciendo énfasis en esa palabra - no lo creo… a veces te comportas como Bulma cuando se trata de compras – la miro serio y luego sonrió al ver la cara de Videl, notándola algo molesta. – bueno, bueno… en un rato mas vamos, esta bien?

- esta bien – dijo sonriente – termino de limpiar esto… – indicando todos los platos sucios – me cambio de ropa y nos vamos.

- te ayudo? – camina el guerrero hacia su esposa.

- ok… qué haces? – lo miro a través de su hombro, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir que él la rodeaba con su cuerpo desde su espalda.

- te ayudo a lavar los platos, no ves? – mientras le mostraba que sus manos estaban posicionados en la misma forma que las de ella lavando, pero con su cuerpo pegado al de ella por atrás.

Trunks luego de unos cuantos minutos de vuelo llega a la casa de Gohan, nota que él y Videl también están en la casa, mira escondido por la ventana trasera de la cocina y los ve muy juntos acaramelados – _vaya que forma de limpiar la cocina… – _sonríe, al ver que están tan juntos y sonrientes haciendo las labores hogareñas. – _será mejor no molestar… Pan… dónde estas? – _ubica su ki dentro de la casa y flota hacia el segundo piso. Ve la ventana de una habitación abierta y entra por ella. Ve que no hay nadie. – _parece ser el cuarto de invitados… - _salio de ella y camino por el pasillo, encontrando la puerta donde exactamente quería ir. Se acerco a ella y toca suavemente – Pan… - vuelve a tocar – Pan… estas ahí? – al ver que ella no responde, se extraña ya que logra sentir que su ki esta ahí. – _es que no quiere hablar conmigo por lo de hoy en la mañana?... – _abre lentamente la puerta y asoma solo su cabeza para mirar, no logra ver todo el cuarto por lo que entra completamente y cierra la puerta tras él.

En esos momentos Pan termina su ducha y envuelve su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla blanca que llega justo bajo su trasero. Se mira al espejo, ve su largo cabello mojado y se da cuenta que no tiene a mano otra toalla. Sale del cuarto de baño y ve algo que no se esperaba… Trunks con grandes ojos mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

- aaaahhhhh! – grito del susto que le provoco verlo entrando en su cuarto.

Apenas unos segundos antes de que ella gritara, Trunks no pudo evitar mirarla, con apenas esa toalla cubriendo su desnudo esbelto cuerpo. Podía notar la única prenda pegada a ella, viendo su hermoso cuerpo, con piel cremosa, suave y ligeramente bronceada, miraba sus curvas perfectas, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero estaban proporcionados en su justa medida, perfecta para ser admirada. Sus brazos tonificados. Bajo su mirada y ahí estaban esas largas y hermosas piernas. Y él con un retorcido pensamiento, queriendo que esa toalla cayera al suelo y así admirarla completamente.

Salio de todo pensamiento pervertido que estaba teniendo cuando escucho el grito de susto, se acerco rápidamente y puso su mano en la boca de ella. – ssshhhh!... soy yo… - hablo con voz baja.

Ella se calmo, quitando bruscamente la mano que tapaban sus labios. - que haces aquí? – lo miro enojada.

- lo siento, no era mi intención encontrarte así… yo… yo te estaba buscando...

- pero debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar Trunks!

- lo hice, pero no contéstate….y bueno cuando entre…

- ya! no importa… deja que me vista primero…

- esta bien – camino hacia la puerta.

- no creo que sea buena idea – lo detuvo posando una mano en su hombro.

- ah no? – dijo con una sonrisa mezclada con lujuria.

- p-pero que demonios pasa contigo?… no!... – dijo notando las intenciones de él. – lo digo por que si papá te encuentra aquí te matará!... así que mejor baja todo tu ki y espérame aquí mientras me visto en el baño.

- si, lo siento… no se qué pasa conmigo – dijo en un susurro, bajando su mirada al suelo y con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

Pan se vistió rápidamente y así ambos salieron por su ventana. Ubicándose en el jardín de la casa. Ella pensó que seria que mejor hablaran ahí, así no molestarían a sus padres y no escucharían su conversación, que hasta ahora no sabía de qué se trataba.

- y? de qué quieres hablar? – sonando extremadamente ruda y fría. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, parada frente a él de brazos cruzados.

- yo… pues… veras… me gusta como te ves con el pelo así… – dijo sin pensarlo y tomando un mechón aun mojado del cabello de ella, dejándolo detrás de su oreja.

- c-como? – era inevitable no poder sonrojarse con los cumplidos que él le hacia.

- Trunks, dime a que viniste?... hablaste con tu nov… con Mei?

- no… lo que pasa es que… - fue interrumpido.

- Trunks! que haces aquí? – pregunto Gohan acercándose a ellos con el seño fruncido.

- Gohan! Hola! – dijo alegremente.

- te pregunte, qué haces aquí? – posicionándose frente a él.

- papá!

- no te metas!

- interrumpo algo? – pregunto el chico de ojos azules. – estas enojado conmigo Gohan? Hice algo malo?

- me mentiste Trunks!... me dijiste que todos se habían quedado en tu departamento no es cierto?

- papá… Trunks no te ha mentido!... cierto que Bra se tuvo que ir temprano? … además Goten estaba allí… mi papá no me cree, piensa que me queda a solas contigo… - fingió sinceridad.

- Gohan! Pan tiene razón… si no nos crees puedes ir a preguntarle a mi hermana o a Goten… - siempre había sido sincero con él, pero temía por su vida, su madre le había contado que en varias ocasiones del pasado Gohan se volvía muy poderoso incluso mas que Vegeta y Goku cuando se desataba su ira y enfado.

- y a qué vienes? – pregunto el mayor.  
>- a… a… entregarle esto – saco una cápsula de su bolsillo y se la mostró.<p>

- y que tiene eso? – dijo alzando su mano para tomarla.

- papá no! – se la arrebato de las manos. – es mío y no tienes por que verlo. – cubriendo la otra mentira.

- por qué no? – dijo el guerrero a su hija.

- ay! Papá!... esta bien, quieres verlo?... toma… – entregándole la cápsula.

Trunks la miro con cara horrorizado al ver que lo descubrirían mintiendo, pues solo era su automóvil.

- pero después no te quejes o me mires espantado. – advirtió Pan.

Gohan se detuvo en accionarla. – qué tiene? por qué habría de espantarme?

- por que es solo mi ropa que se me quedo en el departamento de Trunks… incluyendo ropa interior. – dijo seriamente, pero pensando en lo divertido ver la cara de su padre.

- esta bien, toma – se la entrego – hablen lo que tengan que hablar rápido, en 15 minutos mas vamos al centro con tu madre… esto te incluye Pan.

- esta bien… - espero a que Gohan desapareciera de su vista para continuar de hablar con el hijo de Vegeta.

- te estaré vigilando Trunks – lo apunto con el dedo, mientras se alejaba. El pelimorado solo miro con susto.

- siento mucho el comportamiento de papá, pero ya sabes como es… - lo miro avergonzada.

- no te preocupes… cualquiera se pondría así contigo. – sonríe tiernamente y se acerca a ella, tomando con sus manos el rostro de Pan.

- tienes que irte, si sigues así, pondrás histérico a mi padre. – se aleja unos pasos de él.

- no hasta que me digas que ha pasado, ha sido Mei?, se que hablaste con ella, que te ha dicho?

- es decir, todavía no hablas con ella?

- no, es que…

- es que nada! Lárgate! – grito enfurecida Pan.

- quieres contarme que te ha dicho?

- sabes?... yo no he venido aquí para tener un estúpido romance de verano con un estúpido chico de esta cuidad que ha hecho lo mismo con cientos de chicas. – cruzándose de brazos.

- Qué? – pregunto totalmente confundido.

- Se de todas las chicas con las que has estado. Así que no estoy dispuesta a ser una más de tu colección. Creo que lo mejor es que lo nuestro lo dejemos.

- dejarlo?

- si es cierto que salí con otras chicas en este tiempo que no estuviste aquí, y esa es la cuestión fue antes de que llegaras, como te enfadas con eso?

- que ni se te ocurra meterte conmigo, tu y yo sabemos que no es culpa mía… todo esto es porque Me… – la interrumpe cuando siente esos calidos y hermosos labios junto a los de ella. Ella imposibilitada de apartarse ya que él la sostiene fuertemente por la cintura. Se rinde y lo besa de igual forma.

Él interrumpe y dice - tu no eres como las otras… - la mira directamente a los ojos aun con sus manos en la cintura de ella.

- no hasta que hables con ella… - se aleja nuevamente.

- es decir que me das una oportu… - la interrumpe.

- no… lo siento… aun así no es lo correcto, yo no puedo hacerte eso… sabes que te quiero… y por lo mismo no estoy dispuesta a que te alejes de tu hi…

- Pan! – grito su padre, ven, ya nos vamos.

- ya voy! – responde – me tengo que ir… habla con ella y me entenderás… nos vemos en la boda… - camina hacia el auto en donde la esperan sus padres.

- p-pero faltan tres días… y mañana? Juntémonos a cenar mañana? En mi casa. Te vengo a buscar.

- no Trunks… mañana estaré ocupada ayudando a mi mamá y mi abuela con unas cosas que tu madre encargo para la boda.

- pasado mañana?

- lo siento – alejándose cada vez mas de él.

- y luego de la boda… ahí ya no tienes mas excusas que usar. – dijo casi gritando al ver la distancia en que ella estaba.

- adiós! – grito.

- _por qué siempre pasa esto?... cuanto mas quiera una cosa, mas difícil se me hace… y lo demás llega sin pedirlo… - _pensó recordando las chicas que alguna vez estuvieron con él ya que nunca las buscaba, solo llegaban y él aceptaba. – _será mejor hablar con Mei cuanto antes, así dejaré todo claro… - _buscó su capsula y recordó que lo tenía Pan. – _mejor voy a casa, busco otra cápsula, y así aprovecho de comer algo preparado por mamá… ya estoy harto de las comidas preparadas… y luego paso a casa de los padres de Mei. – _alzó vuelo y en un rato ya se encontraba esperando en la mesa junto a su padre, mientras Bulma preparaba algo de comer.

- y Bra? – pregunto Trunks.

- se la pasa con ese gusano. – respondió escuetamente Vegeta.

- Vegeta! Deja de referirte así de Goten. – lo miro desafiante. – lo dices solo porque ya no puedes ver tanto a tu pequeña. – luego sonrió. – debes irte acostumbrando… ya sabes… luego de la boda ella se irá de casa…

- QUE! – grito desesperado el padre.

Trunks se largo a reír. – cállate mocoso! – dijo con una mirada fría.

- pero por qué no lo mencionaste antes?... jamás lo hubiera permitido!, acaso no se puede quedar aquí? – pregunto el guerrero a su peliverde.

- claro que puede, pero ellos se irán a vivir juntos, ya te lo había explicado. – siguió picando algunas verduras sobre la mesada tranquilamente.

- no mujer! No lo habías mencionado, o si no lo recordaría! – decía enfadado. Mientras Trunks solo miraba divertido a sus padres. – cuando lo dijiste?

- mmm… - se detuvo y llevo su mano a su mentón mirando el techo tratando de recordar. – ahh… si… ahí te lo mencioné… mmm…

- ya dilo de una vez!

- bueno… fue la noche en que Goten vino a decirnos que pretendía pedirle matrimonio a Bra.

- eso lo recuerdo perfectamente y estoy seguro que ese día no mencionaste nada de ello. – dijo cruzándose de brazos. – mujer mentirosa!

- yo no soy mentirosa! – dijo apuntando con un cuchillo en su mano.

- mamá, te mas cuidado con eso… – dijo apuntado el afilado objeto.

- tu no te metas! – lo apunto también.

- esta bien – dijo asustado el hijo.

- y para probarte que no miento, te lo diré… fue exactamente ese día en la noche cuando tu y yo estábamos en la cama haciendo el am – la interrumpen ambos hombres que se encontraban con ella.

- mamá! – grito Trunks y al mismo tiempo hablaba Vegeta: - mujer! Cállate!.

- tu lo pediste… ahh! ya no hagan tanto alboroto, si no es nada de otro mundo… - dijo una divertida Bulma al ver que la cara de su Vegeta estaba sonrojada y su hijo con una mano en su frente. – cambien esa cara de espanto por dios jaja, aquí tienen – puso varios platillos en la mesa, se sentó junto a ellos y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

- ahh! se me olvidaba… - dijo la humana.

- y ahora que! – habló el pelinegro.

- ay! No te enojes, además sé que te gustará… Videl me mando un e-mail confirmando las citas de mañana, tenemos que ir… - dijo mirando a su pareja.

- no pienso ir a ninguna parte… - advirtió el guerrero.

- p-pero tenemos que ir con Gohan, Videl – la interrumpio.

- menos si van todos esos cretinos.

- Gohan y Videl van a salir con ustedes mañana? – pregunto de repente Trunks.

Vegeta lo miro de lado, notando que esa pregunta tenía una clara intención. – yo te advertí sobre eso mocoso. – dijo seriamente.

Trunks le devolvió la mirada, pero no respondió nada.

- si, tenemos que ir a la prueba de comidas y bebidas de la boda, iremos nosotros dos junto a Bra, Goten, Chichi, Gohan y Videl… - pasaron unos segundos y Bulma vio el rostro de su hijo, como si estuviera analizando o planeando algo? – qué estas pensando hijo?

- yo? – saliendo de su ensimismamiento – nada por qué? – Trunks la mira de vuelta.

- mmm… te conozco Trunks… y que fueron esas miradas Vegeta? Qué es eso de lo que le advertiste? De qué hablan? – miró a sus dos hombres.

- nada mamá… - siguió con su comida. – _eso quiere decir que me mentiste Pan… bueno ya lo suponía, pero… mañana estarás sola… - _sonríe maliciosamente y comenzó a pensar cosas muy fuera de contexto dado el lugar donde se encontraba y mas aun rodeado de sus padres.

Vegeta lo mira y dice: – no lo volveré a repetir… y deja de sonreír!

- lo siento – dijo aun sin dejar la risa en sus labios – gracias estaba todo muy rico – dijo mirando su madre – iré a mi habitación a buscar unas cosas y luego me voy. – se retira de la mesa y camina hacia la salida lentamente.

Bulma totalmente confundida observa el comportamiento de ambos y ve que Trunks no termina sus alimentos – oigan que pasa con ustedes?... Trunks no vas a terminar?

- terminar qué? – se detiene justo antes de salir de la cocina.

- tu comida – Bulma indica los platos.

- ahh.. eh… no importa, no tengo hambre…

- antes de que te vayas… qué fue lo que paso hoy en casa de Gohan? – pregunto la peliverde recordando algo del e-mail.

- ya te metiste en líos mocoso… lo vuelvo a repetir, ya te lo advertí, después no quiero quejas, ni lloriqueos, ni nada cuando el hijo de Kakaroto te de una paliza…

- qué!... por qué Gohan te pegaría?... qué hiciste Trunks! – dice enfadada la madre – ahora peleas con nuestros amigos?... es que aun no maduras!, estas igual a cuando eras niño!... siempre metiéndote en problemas… ahora sabes que eres el presidente de la corporación y no quiero que aparezcas en la prensa, esta claro?... suficiente tuvimos el año pasado cuando la presa tenía fotos tuyas en las revistas saliendo con distintas chicas…

- Mujer! Déjate de tonterías!

- bueno y entonces que alguno de los dos me explique que esta pasando? – decía la mujer.

- no es nada mamá, nada a pasado… por qué preguntaste eso? – dijo el pelimorado.

- es que en el e-mail de Videl, ella menciono algo de un teléfono y que tu tenías que ver en eso…

- yo?... que raro… - decía confundido. – mmm… bueno, luego lo averiguaré… -sonríe maliciosamente - en todo caso no hay nada de que preocuparse mamá, quédate tranquila. – la beso en la frente y salio del lugar.

- esta bien – sonríe con el gesto de su hijo. – y tu me acompañaras si o si mañana, esta claro? – dijo a su guerrero. En cambio él la ignora y sigue su comida.

Trunks fue a su habitación, saco unas cápsulas y se fue. 

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que no este tan aburrido xD

En el próximo (que ya lo tengo listo =D y lo subiré muy pronto) viene la charla entre Trunks y Mei… que pasará? Y nuestro protagonista, estará planeando algo? Ya se enteró que Pan estará sola :O jajja ahí veremos que hace o no hace jajaja.

Un beso a todos y gracias por los reviews =)  
>Kattie.-<p> 


	17. Sorpresa matutina

**Capítulo 17**

Arriba del automóvil partió rápidamente al lugar, la casa de sus suegros. Una vez allí saludo a las respectivas personas y lo condujeron a la habitación en donde se encontraba Mei en cama.

- Hola amor! – dijo alegremente al ver a su visita. – que bueno que me vienes a ver… siento mucho no haberlo dicho, pero justamente esta tarde te iba a llamar.

- Hola Mei – se acercó a la cama y sentó a un lado de ella.

- y no me darás un besito de buenas tardes? – se sentó.

- Mei… de esto mismo es que vengo a hablar…

- de qué? Sé que me siento mal, pero no es nada que se contagie – sonrió y tomo una mano de Trunks con las suyas.

El pelimorado saca lentamente sus manos de ella y la mira a los ojos – Mei… creo que esto no esta funcionando… además vine porque necesito que me aclares una cosa…

- no esta funcionando? de qué hablas? qué quieres que aclare?

- mmm… Mei debes ser sincera conmigo… tu… hablaste algo con Pan?

- Pan? se esa salvaje me vienes a hablar?

- no le digas salvaje, te he dicho que no la trates de esa manera tan despectiva, se llama Pan. – decía calmadamente, no quería que ella se alterara, podía notar que de verdad ella no se sentía bien, sus ojeras y su cansancio lo demostraban.

- bien! quieres saber si hable con ella?, pues te lo digo! – dijo alteradamente – hoy en la mañana fui a tu departamento, te fui a ver y darte una noticia… pero veras que la sorpresa me la lleve yo! – grito. – vi a tu "amiguita" en TU departamento, vestida solamente con una toalla!

- por favor! Ya te explique que ella es una amiga, hasta podría ser mi hermana… solo se quedo en mi departamento! … si estas otra vez con tu escenita de celos, mejor me largo de aquí. – camino a paso apresurado hacia la puerta.

- p-pero… mira!... – le mostró unos pequeños moretones en un hombro. – ella me lo hizo, me empujo y…

- bueno… y quizás que le dijiste!... te conozco y apuesto a que la hiciste enfadar, además eso no es tanto… si quieres me hago cargo, te llevo a un hospital y te darán algunos analgésicos para el dolor… - dijo cuando se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta.

- no es necesario, ya fui y… y… estoy bien… - lo miro entristecida, al pensar que él le creería y que la preferiría a ella.

- y que era esa tal noticia de la que hablabas? – recordó lo que había dicho momentos atrás.

- no es nada… - _al menos creo que no terminará nuestra relación… por ahora… cuando lo haga se lo diré… no estoy dispuesta a que me deje por esa! Y menos en mi estado! – _pensó furiosa.

- entonces cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos mas calmadamente, me llamas y aquí estaré, esta bien?... ahora me tengo ir… nos vemos. – salio del lugar, se despidió de los señores y se fue a su departamento.

Al anochecer Gohan junto a sus dos mujeres llegaban a su hogar.

- mamá no crees que tus compras fueron un tanto exageradas? – Pan miraba la gran cantidad que paquetes y bolsas que sacaban del automóvil junto a su padre.

- mmm… estas igual que tu padre… además para una ocasión así debemos vernos muy bien – decía mientras ayudaba a su hija cargando otras bolsas.

- _Vaya como cambian las mujeres… antes Videl no se preocupaba por su vestimenta, siempre entrenábamos… y no parecía preocuparle esas cosas… – _recordando cuando eran mas jóvenes y combatían la delincuencia en la cuidad. - _… en cambio ahora… hasta se parece a Bulma… pobre Vegeta ahora lo entiendo… oh! Pobre de mi hermano… si Bulma es así, la hija es peor!... aunque pareciera que a Goten le encanta andar de compras con Bra… - _seguía pensando Gohan. – _papá!… papá? Ahh? – _ah? – miró a su hija que lo estaba llamando, pero recién se estaba dando cuenta. – lo siento hija, que decías?

- que ya sacamos todo del auto…

- y?

- pues… sale del auto… con mamá te estábamos esperando y te vine a ver… - viendo con cara a su papá que todavía estaba dentro de éste, a pesar de que ya llevaba con su madre en la casa mas de 7 minutos y su padre no entraba en ella.

- ah! sii, es que estaba pensando… - dijo con su manos tras la cabeza.

- te pareces tanto a mi abuelito… - decía tristemente recordando el gesto que hizo Gohan al igual que Goku.

Gohan la observó, salio del auto y la tomo de los hombros abrazándola, dirigiéndola hacia la casa… - se que lo extrañas… todos lo extrañamos Pan… no te pongas triste.

- lo se, pero a veces siento que nadie lo recuerda… todos hacen su vida tan normal.. en cambio yo a pesar de estos años lo recuerdo todos lo días. – con cara de tristeza.

- hija… a pesar de que puede que aparentamos eso, no es así, yo lo extraño… siempre lo hago, pero por como lo conozco, no creo que quiera vernos tan tristes y derrotados… él siempre nos inspiraba alegría… siempre nos dijo que debemos aprovechar la vida, nunca darnos por vencido, siempre luchar y no lo digo solo en el sentido de luchas físicas… si no en todos los aspectos… si queremos ser felices debemos luchar por ello, cueste lo que cueste… - beso la frente de su hija y camino hacia los sillones en donde estaba su esposa. – veo que estas cansada al igual que yo – dijo a Videl una vez que estaba sentado a su lado.

- si, todo fue agotador… al menos nos veremos bien para el evento, sobretodo tu… - mira a Gohan y acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de él. Gohan la rodea con sus brazos y prende el televisor que tenía en frente.

Pan mira la tierna escena de sus padres en la puerta de entrada. – _se ven tan felices… por qué yo no puedo ser así… feliz… - _seguía observándolos tristemente.

- hija por que no te sientas junto a nosotros? – dijo Videl – podríamos ver una película… - sugirió.

- mmm… no gracias, estoy cansada, me iré a dormir. – se acerco a sus padres y los beso en la frente y les dijo: – los quiero.

- nosotros también hija – respondió Gohan, y Videl sonrió. Ambos observaron que ella se iba a su cuarto.

- no crees que esta algo triste? – pregunto la mujer a su marido.

- un poco… es que extraña a mi padre… - acercó más el cuerpo de Videl al de él.

- mmm… _debe ser por Trunks… ya no me engaña… veo en sus ojos un cambio cuando lo nombra… o cuando lo defiende de Gohan… pensé que había sido solo un amor de niña… - _recordando las extrañas actitudes que tenía su hija cuando tenía unos 15 años. Ella no sabía que su madre se había dado cuenta, pero como toda mamá, la conocía muy bien.

Pan estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama llorando silenciosamente. – _por qué?... abuelito por qué no puedo ser feliz?… así como tu, como papá, como Bra y Goten… me haces tanta falta… - _siguió llorando cuando sintió una brisa helada en su espalda. Se dio vuelta y vio que su ventana aun estaba abierta. Se acercó a ella y miro afuera. Suspiro y seco sus lágrimas. – _no podré dormir, ni si quiera tengo sueño… mejor voy a dar un paseo... – _salto por la ventana y camino hacia el bosque en medio de la noche. Camino y camino calmadamente concentrada en sus pensamientos mayormente de Trunks, pero también en Goten, Bra, sus padres, su abuelo, Bulma y Vegeta… todos se veían felices, a excepción de su abuela Chichi, a veces podía notar que ella también seguía sufriendo por la partida de su esposo. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar el lugar, ese lugar que a ella y su abuelo les gustaba. Miro a su alrededor iluminado por la luna. Todo se veía igual que antes, igual de hermoso y pacifico. Una gran cascada de agua transparente, se sentó junto a un árbol, sobre el verde césped y se quedo admirando el lugar.

- ya es tarde – se puso de pie y estiro una de sus manos. – vamos a dormir? – pregunto Gohan a su esposa.

- vamos – tomo la mano.

Ambos subieron a su habitación, vistieron con sus pijamas y el pelinegro se acostó en la cama. – vienes? – le pregunta al ver que ella no se acercaba.

- primero le iré a ver a Pan. – respondió.

- esta bien, yo te espero.

Videl salio y fue directo al cuarto de su hija. Miro y no la encontró, solo observo la ventana abierta. Se encamino nuevamente donde su marido.

- no esta – le dijo.

- quién? Pan?

- si, fui a su cuarto, pero no estaba y su ventana esta abierta.

Gohan se concentro un segundo buscando el ki de su hija. – no te preocupes, no esta tan lejos… seguramente fue a la cascada donde mi padre la llevaba a ver las estrellas de pequeña.

- pero Gohan es de noche, puede ser peligroso. – dijo preocupada.

- no le pasará nada… hay que dejarla a solas aunque sea un rato… ya sabes… parece estar triste… desde niña hace eso.

- esta bien… a veces se parece tanto a Goku.

- si… - dijo nostálgico - por eso hay que dejarla sola… ya no te preocupes tanto y ven a dormir conmigo.

Ambos en su cama se quedaron conversando hasta quedarse dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente. Pan abre lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo una cosquilla en su mejilla. – qué?... oh! – se asusto al ver una cosa peluda muy cerca de su rostro, lamiendo su mejilla. – ohh! – expreso tiernamente. – y tu?... que haces por aquí?... que lindo eres… – decía acariciando la cabeza de un pequeño perrito blanco. – parece que me quede dormida en el bosque… oh! Como me duele el cuerpo, hace mucho que no dormía tan mal. – dijo al perro que le ladraba divertidamente y movía su cola. - me tengo que ir perrito, mi mamá me va a matar al no encontrarme en casa… que hora serán – miro su reloj – dios! ya son las 12.39! – se puso de pie rápidamente, comenzando a volar. – guaf! Guaf! – el pequeño perro ladro, y Pan vio como él le ponía cara de tristeza. Bajo nuevamente – tienes hambre perrito?... estas perdido?, ya vamos… - lo tomo en brazos y voló hacia su hogar.

Entro a escondidas por la ventana de su habitación para que Gohan ni Videl la vieran. Dejo al perrito sobre su cama y ella se fue a dar una rápida ducha y se vistió.

- tu te quedas aquí calladito – dijo al perro. – primero voy a ver abajo y luego te vengo a buscar… - sonrió al ver que el perrito parecía obedecerle. Bajo lentamente las escaleras y sintió ruidos en la cocina. – _debe ser mamá preparando la comida de almuerzo, ni siquiera notaron que no estaba en casa. – _llego a la cocina y abrió grande sus ojos, al ver a la persona que en estos momentos menos esperaba.

- buenos días, perdón, buenas tardes ya… por fin llegas a casa. – sonríe… - dónde estabas?... sentí tu ki cerca, pero como ves, quise darte una sorpresa.

- y tu? Qué haces aquí? – mirando con cara de desconfianza a Trunks, que se encontraba muy bien sentado en la mesa comiendo. – dónde están mis padres?

- yo estoy aquí comiendo, que no lo ves? – bromea – y tus padres salieron junto a los míos, los novios y tu abuela a unas citas de prueba de comidas para la boda… no volverán hasta las 7 de la tarde. – sigue comiendo.

- cómo? Y… y … tu cómo sabes todo eso? Por qué yo no lo sabía? – aun bajo el marco de la puerta.

- mmm… mi madre me lo dijo ayer… y también lo dice esto. – toma un papel escrito que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo entrega.

Pan lo recibe y lee: _Hija, anoche no te quisimos ir a molestar, pero se me olvido decirte que hoy estaremos todo el día en el centro de la cuidad junto a tu abuela, Goten, Bra, Bulma y Vegeta. Tenemos la prueba de las comidas y postres. Llegaremos como a las 19.30 a la casa. Un beso. Te quiere mamá y papá. _

- lo ves? – dijo Trunks cuando Pan dejo la nota en la mesa. – y eso? – pregunto al oír ladridos. – tienes un perro?

- ohh – se fue corriendo al segundo piso.

- Pan! – la siguió, pero a paso lento. Cuando la ve de vuelta, bajando las escaleras con un pequeño perro blanco. – desde cuando tienes mascota?

- no es mío, lo encontré en el bosque, debe estar perdido. – entrando a la cocina. Se acerca a la mesa, toma un platillo de comida y lo deja en el suelo junto al perro.

- hey! Eso era mío. – dijo el pelimorado.

- exacto, "era" tuyo jaja.

- mmm… y apenas lo había probado… – fingió tristeza.

- no seas llorón, hay comida de sobra. – observando la gran cantidad de platillos. – tu los hiciste?

- claro… – mintió.

- mentiroso – sonríe divertida. - los hizo mi mamá?

- no… compre la comida antes de venir aquí.

- lo sabía! no sería capaz de cocinar tanto … - se sentó a comer. – esta delicioso! – sonríe.

Él se sienta frente a ella. – que poca confianza me tienes… sé cocinar, no tan bien como esto… - llevando arroz a su boca. - … pero algo es algo no? – sigue comiendo. – oye… no crees que el perrito tiene un olor… mmm… un poco desagradable… - lo mira a su lado comiendo del plato en el suelo.

- sip – sonríe – esta un poquito sucio.

- poquito?, diría que mucho! … ya se esta viendo de color gris y no blanco. Jaja

- lo se, luego de comer lo bañaré… - siguió con su comida.

Trunks aprovechándose de la situación, corre su silla y se acerca a ella. Pan lo mira, pero no dice nada. Él sigue acercándose y queda justo a su costado. – qué haces? – ella pregunta.

- alejándome del olor del perrito… comer así no es muy rico. Acerco su plato y siguió con lo suyo.

- mmm… esta vez te voy a creer. – Trunks la mira y sonríe.

Ambos continuaron con sus comidas, que solo duraron unos minutos, una vez que terminaron. Pan de pie empieza a caminar hacia fuera de la cocina. Trunks todavía sentado la mira.

- dónde vas? Vas a dejar a la visita solo?.

- yo no te invite. – dice en forma divertida saliendo y caminando al patio trasero.

- hey! – se levanta y camina tras ella. – que mal educada eres… - siguiéndola.

- si te parezco tan mal educada, te puedes ir… no pido que te quedes. – dijo mientras conectaba una manguera al grifo de agua.

- Pan… por qué eres así conmigo? – camina poniéndose frente a ella.

- así como? – sigue haciendo lo suyo, caminando a su lado para ir a buscar el perro.

- Pan detente! – dice un poco enojado. Ella se detiene antes de entrar a la casa. Se da la vuelta y lo mira. – deja de ignorarme! Desde la comida que estoy tratando de hablar contigo.

- entonces dime! Qué quieres! A qué vienes! – casi le grita enojada.

- tu ya sabes lo que quiero… te quiero a ti… - Pan no es capaz de decir nada, nuevamente recuerda el embarazo de Mei. – y aunque me sigas ignorando, no me detendrás, ya lo decidí… - dijo acercándose a ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- qué? Me seguirás persiguiendo por toda la casa? Eso decidiste? – ella le pregunto.

- si es necesario, si! Te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y hasta del universo… Pan, ya lo decidí lucharé por ti, cueste lo que cueste. – toma sus manos con las de él.

Pan suspira. – y qué hay con Mei? Hablaste con ella? – sin dejar las manos de Trunks.

- si, ayer en la tarde hable con ella.

- y? qué piensas hacer? … yo cometí un error con ella, ahora no se como se encuentra, puede ser grave… yo… yo lo siento nunca quise lastimarla y… - Trunks la interrumpe.

- yo no voy a estar junto a ella, no la quiero… y si te preocupa su estado, no te preocupes le dije que me haría cargo, ella ahora esta bien, no hay nada malo… sé como es ella, debe haberte molestado muchísimo…

- si, p-pero no te preocupa que le pueda haber pasado algo?

- si claro que me preocupa, pero no paso nada…

- y… y q-que vas a hacer?... yo… yo no te puedo separar de ella… no soy capas de hacer algo así… yo… - dijo nerviosamente tratando de imaginarse que él estaba renunciando a todo por ella.

- Pan, ya te lo dije, yo no la quiero, nadie me puede obligar a quererla… a mi solo me interesa una sola persona… y esa eres tu, nadie mas que tu… - apretando mas fuerte sus manos con la de ella.

- Trunks, yo… - bajo su mirada.

- tu, qué?, dime… qué quieres de mi? – decía levantando su mentón para mirarla.

- Guaf! Guaf! – se escuchó al perro ladrar junto a ellos, moviendo su cola.

- ahora, que me ayudes a bañar a este perro. – sonríe.

- esta bien. – sonríe y le da un pequeño y suave beso sobre los labios. – Ve a cambiarte ropa si no quieres estropear la que llevas puesta.

- esta bien, voy y vuelvo – se va corriendo a su habitación pensando que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, finalmente ella podría ser feliz junto a él. – _será lo correcto?... por mi culpa lo alejaré de su hijo… p-pero él lo quiere así, dijo que se haría cargo igualmente… bah! Cuantas parejas separadas hay? Miles? Y todas comparten a sus hijos… no tiene nada de malo o si? – _pensaba cuando se cambiaba de ropa rápidamente. Vistiendo un corto short y una camiseta celeste delgada. Bajo las escaleras y se fue nuevamente al patio trasero. Encontrando a Trunks junto al perro. – _en que momento se cambio de ropa?... dios! que sexy se ve vestido así!... es tan… tan lindo. – _pensó cuando lo vio. Él llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas, estilo deportivo junto a unos pantalones grises holgados. Vestimenta muy parecida a la que ocupa para entrenamientos.

- toma – ella le entrega un shampoo y un jabón – creo que alguno servirá. – se arrodilla junto a él.

- toma, sujétalo. – indica al perro. – él se levanta y busca la manguera.

Ambos comienzan a mojar al perro y enjabonándolo, cuando de repente el can se sacude y sale corriendo por el patio. Mojando a ambos.

- noo! – grita Pan – ven aquí – corre tas el.

- ven acá perro! – grito corriendo para atraparlo. De momento a otro siente un chorro de agua fría en la espalda – ahh! – grita – esta fríaaaaa! … con razón el perro salio corriendo jaja – y tu? Ven acá! – dijo cuando vio a Pan apuntándolo con el agua.

- no, no, no! – salio corriendo – ahhh! Grp, grp! – el agua golpeo en pleno rostro. – Trunks! – grito.

Trunks le había tirado un balde de agua en toda su cara. Al verla así no pudo contener la risa, cayendo al suelo y siguiendo con sus carcajadas. Pan se acerca y se para a un lado y le echa agua con la manguera.

- jajaja – ella reía – ahh! – grito cuando él toma uno de sus tobillos tirándola hacia él. Cae en el suelo a su lado – auch! – se quejo.

- Ven aquí – dijo tomándola de la cintura pegando su cuerpo contra él. Los dos acostados sobre el verde pasto. La mira detenidamente, admirando los bellos ojos negros, sus lindas pestañas oscuras y por sobretodo esos sabrosos, suaves y rosados labios que pedían a los suyos, pedían acercarse a ellos, reclamarlos como suyos y nadie mas. Acerca lo suficiente su rostro al de ella, logrando sentir su respiración, y rozando suavemente sus narices, pero no concreta su cometido, solo la provoca.

Ella lo mira directamente a los ojos, provocando que su cuerpo tiemble de nerviosismo. Admirando su nariz tan varonil, y esos rasgos que lo hacen tan masculino, tan sexy, su cabello lila mojado, parece aun mas sensual a sus ojos, y esa boca que solo deseaba besar frenéticamente como una loca. Sintió como él acercaba su cuerpo al de ella. Acercando peligrosamente su rostro, pero no la besaba. – _por qué me haces esto?... como te gusta jugar conmigo? eh?. – _pensaba al notar que solo la estaba provocando. Ella se queda quieta sin hacer ni decir nada. Solo mirándolo al igual que él.

- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… – dijo aun mirándola y con sus brazos rodeados en su cintura, sin querer soltarla.

Pan no dijo nada, lo miro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

_Continuará…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Antes de todo gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior a:  
>- <em><strong>Eccho<strong>_: que siempre comenta todos mis capítulos =) muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

- _**Apalaina:**_que llegando hace poco ya eres fiel al Fic =) me da mucho gusto que te gusten mis capítulos, por que lo que es a mi, me encanta tu Fic. En cuanto a Mei…mmm… no se que pasará con ella, bueno si sé, y cada capítulo que pasa me cae mas mal jaja, y Thomas… ya verás que pronto aparece de nuevo jijiji a qué? Uhh! Quizás! Jaja luego veras!

- _**ha ash14:**_gracias por seguir el Fic, te lo agradezco de corazón, me hacen muy feliz recibir comentarios como los tuyos, así dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. =) Y a mi también me gusto la discusión de Pan y su padre ultra celoso, pobre de ella xD y de Trunks si es que los pilla como mas que amigos :S pero bueno, no siempre es tan malo, solo es que tiene miedo que su hija sufra mas de lo que ya ha pasado.

- _**nittasayuri: **_gracias por tus reviews. No te preocupes por la tardanza, todos tenemos cosas que hacer xD… lo siento que estos últimos capítulos sean aburridos, pero Trunks y Pan creen que esta todo bien (por ahora jaja)… mientras Mei no le cuente de su situación, Trunks esta bien, pero cuando lo sepa uhhh! Vamos a ver que hace o que no hace… y también como reacciona Pan… en fin… esperemos que los próximos estén un poco mejor =) saludos para ti, espero que te vaya bien en tu trabajo.

- _**fuen**_: que llegaste recién a este Fic, bienvenida una nueva lectora =) espero que te haya gustado. Y si a mi también me parece bien raro que a Pan la encontraran tan "niño" jaja, pero ahora ya esta grande, a sus veintitantos años quien sigue así? Nadie!, ahora, ella nunca será como Bra o Bulma, ella es mas recatada y sobria, pero bien femenina igual. En cuanto a Thomas, tendrás que seguir leyendo mas adelante se sabe si ella lo sigue queriendo o si vuelve a la historia jojo, todavía eso esta en veremos jaja, pero ya lo tengo mas o menos claro. Y por último es primera vez que leo a alguien decir eso de que cuando pasa mucho tiempo pierden el interés, a mi me pasa lo mismo! Jaja, hay historias que demoran un poco mucho en actualizar y luego cuando las encuentras después ya ni sabes de que se trataban jaja, pero al menos me han comentado que no demoro mucho en actualizar, aunque los primeros subía uno cada día, ahora me he demorado un poco, pero solo por falta de tiempo. Pero no te preocupes no paso semanas sin subir uno nuevo, si unos par de días, pero bueno uno nunca sabe así que no prometo nada, siempre espero subir lo mas rápido que puedo. Un saludo, espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews. Besos.

También gracias a los que han seguido el Fic desde los comienzos a ellos me refiero a _**Ken Trunks**_que si no me equivoco estas del comienzo del Fic. Gracias por tus comentarios y por tus Fic que son geniales, eres una gran escritora. =)

_**Gabiiylovee´16**_aunque estés de vacaciones y a lo mejor no leas esto ahora, estoy muy agradecida por que sigas mi historia y por lo mucho que me ayudaste al comienzo de ésta. Saludos!

También a_** pannyXtrunks, maleja ru **_y_** panecita-san**_. Que son los últimos que recuerdo, si me falto alguien lo siento =) jajaja.

En fin muchas gracias a todo los que han leído. Y obviamente a los que no dejan reviews también. Ahh! y a los que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos, muchas Gracias! =D

Hoy andaba con ganas de agradecer, se noto? xD jajaja… no siempre me gusta escribir mucho aquí, pero ya es segunda vez que lo hago en exceso jaja, sorry! A veces es inevitable jaja.

Ahora me voy a ver "Romeo & Julieta" con mi querido y mas hermoso Leonardo Dicaprio, que aprovechando que lo nombre… cierto que se parece a Trunks? o no? Creo que alguna ves vi unos video en YouTube y estaban los parecidos de personajes de DBZ con actores famosos. Bueno yo lo encontré muuuuy parecido, solo le falta el cabello lila y listo! Jaja. Aah! Me encanta Leo Dicaprio es inevitable xD al igual que Trunks! y Goku y Goten aah! Y Gohan jajaja me encantan todos ellos! Jajaja… bueno mucho por hoy, nos leemos pronto.

Un beso a todos!

_**Kattie.- **_


	18. Un día a solas

**Capítulo 18**

- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… – dijo aun mirándola y con sus brazos rodeados en su cintura, sin querer soltarla.

Pan no dijo nada, lo miro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ambos se miraban en silencio, uno a otro entre azul y negro, negro con azul, perdiéndose en el infinito de uno con el otro. Así pasaron más de 5 minutos hasta que escucharon al perro ladrar a lo lejos.

- vamos – le dice Pan a él.

- nooo… quédate – le ruega.

- oh! Vamos, no se donde se fue el perro. – ella se levanta del suelo, ya de pie le ofrece la mano.

Los dos caminan fuera del jardín en busca del perro, hasta adentrarse al espeso bosque, cuando ven a un joven de unos 25 años abrazando al perro.

- parece que tu perrito tiene dueño – le dice indicado al chico y la mascota.

- parece que si – siguen caminando hacia ellos. El perro se acerca a Pan y salta alrededor de ella.

- Hola – dice el hombre.

- Hola – responden ambos.

- veo que este lindo perrito es tuyo no? – pregunta Pan.

- si, bueno, mejor dicho de mi novia… y me doy cuenta que estaba con ustedes?

- si, ayer lo encontré por allá – indico a su izquierda – y como lo vi solito – toma en brazos al can – lo lleve a mi casa, le di comida y como ves, estábamos tratando de bañarlo – sonríe.

- jaja me lo suponía… veo que los mojo por completo, suele hacer eso cuando le damos un baño. Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, hace un poco más de un día vine con mi novia a un picnic en el bosque, pero se nos escapó cuando comenzó a perseguir un gato, lo buscamos hasta el anochecer y no lo encontramos. Y hoy estábamos en los mismo hasta llegar aquí…

- Zac! … ohh! Maxi! Maxi! – se acerca corriendo una joven de unos 21 años. – Zac encontraste a Maxi! – la chica lo abraza.

- si, pero mejor agradéceles a la pareja que cuido a tu perro. – la chica apenas había visto a Trunks y Pan, solo estaba pendiente mirando a su novio, pero cuando él le dijo, los miro y vio a Trunks, se quedo embelesada mirándolo. Se ruborizo ligeramente y se acerco a ellos.  
>Pan y Trunks se encontraban un poco avergonzados cuando el chico se refirió a ellos como "pareja", se miraron tímidamente, pero ninguno dijo nada, parecía que a los dos le agradaba la idea que los vieran de esa forma.<p>

- toma – Pan le entrega su mascota a la chica.

- muchas gracias – le respondió y la abrazo.

- oh, no hay de que. – dijo Pan una vez que la chica la soltó.

- muchas gracias a ti también – la joven abrazo rápidamente a Trunks. Él respondió el abrazo tímidamente.

- a mi no me des las gracias, ella lo cuido… – dijo aun siendo abrazada por ella y mirando de reojo a Pan que parecía algo molesta?

La chica por fin lo soltó y le ofreció la mano. – mi nombre es Jess – le dijo a Trunks con una risa coqueta. – es idea mía o nos conocemos? – le pregunto mirando a el guerrero.

- mucho gusto Jess – respondió. - mm… no lo creo, si fuera así te recordaría. – dijo con sinceridad.

- y tu nombre es… - dijo Jess.

- ah! si, lo siento, me llamo Trunks – sonríe avergonzado. – y ella es Pan – la presenta.

- mucho gusto – responden ambas.

- él es Zac – dice la chica y los 4 se presentan y saludan.

- por qué siento que te conozco?...mmm… aah! Tu no serás el de la corporación capsula o si? – dice Jess.

- a decir verdad, si lo es, por eso se te hace conocido, pero lo siento ya tenemos que irnos. – dice Pan.

- ohh si, perón por interrumpirlos – dice Zac – no le quitamos mas de su tiempo, no es así Jess? – Ella no responde, sigue mirando a Trunks. – bueno, nos vamos, muchas gracias por cuidar de Maxi – sonríe, toma a su novia de la mano y se van.

- Adiós Trunks! – dice Jess cuando se aleja – y gracias por cuidar de mi perrito! – hace señas con la mano despidiéndose.

Pan ya se encontraba caminando de vuelta a su casa, antes de que Trunks se diera cuenta. – Pan? – pregunta él al ver que ya no esta a su lado. – Pan, espérame! – ve que ya estaba lejos caminando y corre tras ella. Una vez que llega a su lado. – qué pasa? – pregunta cuando ve que ella camina rápidamente con un extraño gesto en su rostro.

- nada – responde.

- y por qué tanta prisa?

- nada!... solo quiero llegar a casa a cambiarme de ropa, todavía estoy empapada de agua y ya me esta dando frío – sigue caminando. – _es que no se da cuenta el modo en que la chica esa coqueteo con él?... estar con él siempre será así?... todo el mundo mirándolo de esa forma?... – _pensó Pan.

- sólo eso? – la abraza por la espalda y camina así junto a ella. – así esta mejor? – le pregunta cariñosamente. – _es idea mía o son celos?... sii, puedo sentir que son celos… – _sonríe de medio lado al estilo Vegeta.

- un poco – suspira. – sabes? – se detiene y da la vuelta para mirarlo. – deberíamos entrenar un poco, quiero ver cuanto has progresado en estos años que no te he visto.

- entrenar? Ahora?

- si, por qué?, apuesto a que estas un debilucho… no has entrenado en estos años, no es cierto? – se burla. – puedo notar que tu ki no es mas fuerte que antes… si no me equivoco antes eras mas fuerte que ahora – ríe.

- pues tu tampoco te notas mas fuerte, o si? – dice algo avergonzado, pues ella tenía razón en estos años no había hecho otra cosa que trabajar. – ok… tu lo pediste, después no te quejes como niña… así como el día de la despedida cuando te cortaste el cuello jaja.

- hey! Esa fue tu culpa! – golpea suavemente su brazo derecho. – esta bien, vamos hacía allá… por ahí hay un lugar desolado y nada que podríamos destruir. – alzo el vuelo junto a Trunks que la seguía.

Llegaron a una llanura no muy lejana de donde se encontraban. Pusieron posición de combate y comenzaron a luchar. De un principio fue suave, casi un calentamiento. En eso Pan se detiene en seco.

- pero Trunks! – grito enfurecida.

- qué?

- no estas utilizando toda tu fuerza!

- p-pero es que no quiero lastimarte Pan.

- no quiero tu lástima Trunks, así que pelea de verdad! – son eso se lanzo a súper velocidad golpeándolo fuertemente en su estomago. Con eso Trunks salio disparado a tierra dejando una gran marca en el suelo alrededor de su cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos sacudió su cabeza y saco unos mechones que estorbaban su visión. Alzo su mirada y vio a Pan flotando arriba de él con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras un aura blanca rodeaba su cuerpo.

- nada mal pequeña Pan! – grito para que lo escuchara.

- y eso no es nada… así levanta ese perezoso trasero y atácame! – grito de vuelta.

Trunks se incorpora y en menos de un segundo estaba volando hacia ella a toda velocidad. Pan al ver la gran partida de él, no encuentra modo ataque tan rápido que solo cruza sus brazos frente a su cara en posición de defensa y siente el duro golpe que él le propina. Pero logra mantenerse firme. Trunks sonríe.

- debes estar mas alerta y no hablar tanto.

- ah si? – no termino su frase cuando ya se encontraba tras él sujetando ambas manos con una de ella y con la otra rodeando su cuello, asfixiándolo.

- ehr… ghh… er… erss… u…na… tram…po…saahh… - trato de decir debido a su falta de aire.

- qué? No te escucho? – dijo irónicamente. – parece que ahora tu eres el que no estaba alerta… como dices? Jaja.

Con una de sus manos que estaban apresadas por Pan, mueve sus dedos y comienza a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago.

- noo… Trunks!... q-que haces jajaja… noo! Jajjaa para! Noo! Jajjaa – en eso pierde fuerzas y Trunks saca ventaja soltándose de ella. Rápidamente vuelven a sus rápidos golpes de puño y patadas que cada uno trata de detener. Pasan horas luchando hasta que Trunks nota el ya notorio cansancio de ella.

- anoche dormiste bien? – le pregunta en medio de su batalla.

- no, por qué? – responde junto con una patada.

- se nota que estas cansada, quizás deberíamos parar.

- no, todavía no! – le golpea fuertemente el rostro.

- como quieras – un pequeño golpe a un costado de ella y logra darla vuelta en medio del aire, toma sus pies y la lanza lejos de ahí, cayendo duramente al suelo. Pero cada vez que Trunks le sacaba ventaja, ella se enfurecía y lo golpeaba más fuerte. Esta vez se incorporo y lo miro desafiante hacia arriba.

- y qué vas a hacer ahora?... sabes que no me puedes ganar… – le dice a ella.

- ya veras Trunks… - sonríe de medio lado. – Ka… me…. Ka… me…

- qué! … no Pan eso es muy …

- ha… me… haaaaaaaaa! – lanza todo el poder que le queda directo a el guerrero de cabellos lilas.

El ante al ataque tan poderoso que conocía de Goku, sabía que era peligroso, rápidamente se convierte en súper sayajin y posición de defensa recibe de lleno el ataque de Pan, incremento su ki y logro tomar y desviar al cielo el ataque, liberándose de él. – ufff! Vaya… si que fue peligroso. – miro al cielo. – Pan eso fue sorprendente, pero muy peligroso. Deshizo su transformación, volviendo a la normalidad. – luego miro hacia abajo, mirando a tierra donde se encontraba ella. – Pan! Estás bien? – grito y se acerco rápidamente a ella, al ver que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con sus palmas sobre sus piernas, jadeando por el cansancio y la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Una vez que comprobó que nada malo le sucedía le dijo: - no estas tan mal como dices… – dijo respirando pesadamente.

- estoy pésimo Trunks!... ya estoy completamente agotada y tu apenas te convertiste en súper sayajin – arrodillándose en el suelo y con sus palmas en ella.

Él se sienta junto a ella – al menos eres mucho mas fuerte que mi hermana – sonríe.

- jaja al menos es algo. – responde Pan.

- todavía no te puedes convertir en súper sayajin?

- no… creo que me falta mucho entrenamiento mas.

- yo creo que no tanto… eres muy fuerte Pan – sonríe y se quedan así descansando unos minutos hasta recobrar el aliento.

- me gusta verte así – dice el medio sayajin.

- así como?

- así tan sonriente y tan… sucia! jajaja. Pan se mira, nota que toda su ropa junto a su cabello están llenos de barro seco.

- ohh! Y que te ríes, mírate! Tu cabello ya no es lila, ahora es café! Jajaja… mejor vamos a casa. Se pone de pie – auch! – se queja y ve que tiene una herida en la pierna.

- ven – le dice cuando nota su herida – la toma en brazos y comienza a volar a la casa.

- sabes que esto no es necesario, no es tanto, además volando no utilizo la pierna.

- no, importa… además… me gusta tenerte a mi lado. – dice mientras ambos sienten el viento rozar sus cuerpos.

- gracias – y acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Trunks sigue su vuelo durante unos 10 minutos y aterriza frente a la casa. Cuando mira a Pan se percata que ella esta profundamente dormida en sus brazos. – _… y pensar que tenía todo este día planeado, pero bueno, será mejor que te deje dormir… - _Sin querer despertarla entra en la vivienda, sube las escaleras, entra en la habitación de ella y la deja sobre la cama. Él entra al baño y busca algún botiquín de emergencias, lo encuentra y limpia y cura la herida en la pierna de Pan. Una vez que termina, se recuesta tras la espalda de ella, la abraza por la cintura y la acerca hacía el. Ella todavía dormida, se le escapa un pequeño gemido. Trunks la escucha y sonríe. Con su mano recorre el costado del cuerpo de Pan, comienza acariciando su cabello, lo huele y aspira ese olor tan seductor para él. Hace a un lado el cabello y mira su cuello, tan blanco, suave y apetecible para sus labios. Baja por su espalda, acariciándola lentamente, cuando Pan se mueve ligeramente soltando otro pequeño gemido. Trunks se detiene para no despertarla, luego continúa bajando por el costado de su muslo, tocando suavemente sus piernas. Sube su mano nuevamente haciendo el mismo recorrido y se detiene en su cintura, acercándola lo más posible junto a su cuerpo.

Un nuevo gemido, pero esta vez proveniente de él, sin poder contenerse más, aparta el cabello de Pan y comienza a besar suavemente su cuello, aspirando su aroma dulce proveniente del lugar, excitándolo cada vez más. Sus manos intentan subir su camiseta, tocando su tonificado vientre, subiendo un poco más por debajo de ella, tocando con solo sus dedos un pecho sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Comenzaba a bajar sus caricias cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre la de él, deteniéndolo. Ella se dio la vuelta y se acerco mucho mas a él, lo beso suavemente y con sus brazos rodearon el cuello con posesión. Trunks apretó con sus manos su pequeña cintura, acercando sus caderas junto a las de él, quedando sobre ella. Pan bajo sus caricias hasta llegar a la parte mas baja de la espalda, cuando llego ahí, tomo fuertemente la camiseta de él, tirándola, hasta quitársela por completo. Trunks por su parte recorrió con sus manos todo su cuerpo sobre las ropas de ella, hasta que comenzaron a molestarlo, tomo suavemente su camiseta hasta quitarla de su vista. Con sus miradas entrecruzadas profundizo el contacto de sus labios, respondiendo con pasión las caricias que ella le entregaba. De momento a otro ella se detuvo y miro seducida sus bellos ojos azules y le dijo: Te amo Trunks, te amo más que nada en este universo y él, ahí, quieto, sin palabras ante su comentario…

Abrió sus ojos y se incorporo de la cama en forma brusca, con su respiración entrecortada, notando que la estaba abrazando muy fuerte y con posesión. Despertó de su apasionado sueño. Miró a su alrededor confundido, había sido solo un sueño?. Miro a su lado y ahí estaba ella, la dueña de sus fantasías, de sus más deseosos y pervertidos sueños. Los mismos sueños desde hace años?. Sí, desde años, desde que ella ya había dejado de ser una niña que debía proteger, la misma niña que luego se convirtió en adolescente, esa jovencita que abordaba mas de una noche sus mas lujuriosos sueños, la misma que evitaba ver cuando ella aun vivía en su misma cuidad, pero que era imposible evitar debido a la cercanía de sus familias. – _por eso te evitaba Pan… por eso… creí que estaba enfermo!... enfermo al desear a una joven de apenas 16 años… enfermo al quererte a mi lado siendo la hija de Gohan, la sobrina de Goten mi mejor amigo, la cercanía de nuestras familias, todos pensaban que te veía como mi hermana, hasta yo trate de pensar lo mismo… pero no pude, tu forma de mirarme, de buscarme, tocarme… era imposible quererte de esa forma … no podía… por eso no te busque en estos años Pan… dejarte ir era lo mejor que podía hacer… mientras yo… yo… te busque en otras personas… tratando de buscar aunque sea en una mujer algo de ti… pero me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte… _ _qué tienes TU que me haces sentir tan bien cuando estoy junto a ti Pan?... cuando estoy contigo no hay nada que me haga sentir mal, contigo siempre estoy feliz?... no sabes lo mucho que te necesito… lo mucho que te necesite estos años de tu ausencia… no lo sabes… no… - _pensó mirando y acariciando su larga cabellera negra desparramada entre su rostro y la almohada. Recorrió ligeramente con su mano un recorrido desde su cabeza hasta su cintura, ahí se detuvo y subió lentamente un poco de la camiseta de ella, observando en su piel marcas rojas y fango?. Marcas que dejaron sus manos con el fuerte agarre de él. – _dios! – _pensó cuando la vio. Se miro sus palmas con restos del fango, para luego ver su cuerpo notablemente excitado. Se puso de pie inmediatamente para ingresar al cuarto de baño del dormitorio donde se encontraba, antes de que ella lo viera. Se quito sus ropas y quedo solo en sus bóxer negros, se detuvo antes de entrar en la ducha y se miro al espejo, noto muchísimos moretones en todo su cuerpo, debido a los ataques que Pan le propino en la batalla. – _y así decía que estaba falta de entrenamiento… dios!... que me hubiera pasado si entrena!... – _siguió observándose frente al reflejo, notando su labio inferior hinchado, un pequeño hilo de sangre seca en su frente, rasguños en su espalda, brazos, piernas y con su cabello completamente enredado de ramas, hojas y barro ya seco.

Pan abrió lentamente sus ojos, miro a su alrededor y nadie. – _ya se fue?... – _se pregunto a si misma, por un lado no quería, todavía había tiempo para estar con él… pero por otro mejor… así tomaría un baño de burbujas tranquila, así se relajaría y descansaría su lastimado cuerpo. Se observó detenidamente frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo a un lado de su closet. – _vaya que fea quede!... – _miró sus piernas, brazos, espalda, notando muchas zonas moradas, rasguñotes sobretodo en sus extremidades, sus rodillas y codos con sangre ya seca debido a las pequeñas heridas, miro a un costado de su cintura y vio marcas como de dedos?, una mano?, estaban rojas así que eran recientes, pero no les presto mayor atención hasta que noto en su pierna su herida un poco mas grave ya curada y sana. – Trunks – dijo en un susurro. Se dio la media vuelta y miro el reloj en su velador al lado de su cama. Marcaba las 19.21 horas. – _que tarde… con razón ya tengo un gran apetito… mis padres ya deben estar por llegar y deje todos los platos sucios en la cocina… tengo que ir a limpiar, pero primero una ducha rápida… - _se quito sus ropas y las dejo tiradas en el suelo. Quedo solo con su ropa interior negra. Camino hasta su baño y antes de entrar vio la chaqueta de Trunks en el suelo. – _mañana se la iré a entregar… - _la tomo y la tiró encima de su cama. Abrió la manilla de la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su chico cabellos lavanda frente a ella, al parecer igual de sorprendido.

- q-qué haces aquí?... y … y… por qué escondes tu ki Trunks!... así no se donde estas! – refunfuño con sus manos en las caderas.

- n-no se… – fue lo único que logró decir al ver a su querida y pequeña Pan frente a sus ojos vestida de esa forma tan provocativa, que sin siquiera pensarlo de inmediato la miraba de los pies a la cabeza, ruborizándose ligeramente.

Pan lo observó de igual manera, admirando tan bello cuerpo de pie frente a sus ojos. Admirando sus grandes y musculosos brazos, ese grueso cuello, su torso tonificado y cada músculo de su abdomen marcado, bajando cada vez su mirada, sin vergüenza alguna, miro detenidamente el único lugar de su cuerpo que tenía una prenda de ropa puesta. Pero ahí se ruborizó de ver lo abultado que se encontraba, no era la primera vez que veía algo así, pues ella vivía con Thomas su ex novio, pero en este caso era diferente, estaba viendo al hombre que cuando pequeña veía como su tío y nada mas, pero ahora él era su hombre?, además y sin rodeo alguno pensó que "eso" era mas grande de lo que ella imagino de él.

Trunks la observó y vio como sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado al ver su cuerpo. Y la escucho decir: - eh… mejor… voy a tomar mi ducha en la habitación de al lado… – la vio girarse y dar un paso a la salida del baño. – no! – le contesto tomándola de la cintura. La atrajo hacía él y la abrazo por la espalda besando suavemente sus hombros.

- n-n…o Trun..ks – trataba de decirle, pero su boca no articulaba palabra alguna al sentir esos calidos labios sobre su cuerpo. Tomando con sus manos las de él.

- no – besó su cuello – qué? – luego su hombro nuevamente, sin querer soltarla.

Ella se dio la media vuelta quedando cara a cara. Puso sus manos en el abdomen de él, tocándolo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo. – sabes la hora qué es?... mis padr – no termino de hablar cuando sintió un brusco beso en sus labios, levantándola con ambas manos en la cintura y sentándola encima del lavamanos. Cortaron su beso en busca de aire.

- no me importa la hora… – él contestó, volviendo a juntar los labios con los de ella, con un beso cada vez mas deseoso, tocando con sus manos la espalda de ella, para pasarlas por su estomago, bajarlas hasta sus piernas, buscando cada centímetro de su piel para ser tocada con sus manos, sentirla, olerla y verla.

Ella no pudo mantener la compostura y razón que su mente le estaba diciendo, ya era casi la hora en que sus padres estarían de vuelta, pero no lograba que su boca dijeran esas palabras, estaba hechizada con sus besos, sus caricias y su aroma. Sus manos pasaron de acariciar su abdomen a su espalda recorriendo cada parte de ella, luego tocando sus brazos marcados subiendo por ellos hasta llegar a su cuello y su pelo, enredando y tomando cada uno de sus dedos entre los cabellos lavandas. Acercándolo lo más posible hacia ella.

Trunks enviciado con sus caricias y las de ella, paso su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de ella, sujetándola firmemente, mientras que con su otra mano, acariciaba la pierna de Pan, con una excitación que ya no lograba controlar, tomo una pierna de ella y la separo de la otra, así el se acercó mas a ella.

Pan rodeo con ambas piernas las caderas de él mientras sus brazos estaban rodeando su cuello, sintiendo que él se rozaba contra ella, excitándola. Se seguían besando frenéticamente, buscando la lengua del otro. Pan en un instinto mordió el labio inferior de Trunks que ya se encontraba hinchado y herido, provocando que un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzara a relucir, lo beso en esa zona y sintió el exquisito sabor de su sangre, ese que pedía de ella, soltando un audible gemido por parte de ambos.

En esos instantes…

- mujer, apúrate! – dijo Vegeta que estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados a un lado de la puerta de entrada en la casa de Gohan.

Gohan vio a su mujer junto a Bulma subir las escaleras. – Vegeta, por que no vienes a la cocina, quieres algo de tomar?... seguramente ellas demorarán unos momentos.

- Hmp – hizo su típico sonido, pero camino tras el dueño de casa.

En el segundo piso, estaban caminando hacia una sala de estar cuando Bulma le dice a Videl: - espero que no hayas tenido tantos problemas en conseguirlos.

- no te preocupes, no fue tanto… eso si, me demoré en encontrar los de color rosa, estaban agotados. – respondió Videl refiriéndose a unas decoraciones de mesa para la boda.

- ahh!... Grr... – ambas mujeres escucharon algunos gemidos?

- y eso? – preguntó Bulma.

- no se…

- es idea mía o proviene de esa habitación. – señalo la peliverde.

_Continuará…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, … espero que les agrade =)

Cómo les pareció? Fue lemon o no? O no califica para eso?… no se muy bien si encaja en esa categoría, pero bueno ahí me dicen ustedes ya? =)

ahhh! El reviews N°100 yaa? Ni yo me espere llegar a esto.

Muchas gracias por TODOS sus comentarios, me hacen muy muy feliz.

Sin más que decir… les dejo un beso grande a todos.

_**Kattie.-**_


	19. Arrancando

**Capítulo 19**

- ahh!... Grr... – ambas mujeres escucharon algunos gemidos?

- y eso? – preguntó Bulma.

- no se…

- es idea mía o proviene de esa habitación. – señalo la peliverde.

Entre tanto en la cocina…

- tu mocosa si que sabe comer… - dijo Vegeta cuando entraba en la cocina y vio la gran cantidad de platos sucios sobre la mesa. – o tu mujer no limpia nada – sonrió de medio lado, burlándose.

- que raro, Pan no come tanto, aunque tu si podrías. – lo molesta y Vegeta solo lo ignora, tomando asiento. Gohan mirando dentro de su frigorífico – qué quieres?... tengo gaseosas, agua mineral, cervezas, jugo de naranja…

- lo que sea.

- ok, toma, relájate tuvimos un día muy ajetreado… – le entrego una cerveza y se sentó frente a él tomando lo mismo. – hoy si que comimos no? – dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su barriga satisfecha por toda la comida ingerida en las pruebas de hoy.

- ajá – a pesar de que no le agradaba mucho la compañía de los "sabandijas" como los solía llamar, con los años aprendió a "socializar" un poco mas. Si es que eso se podía llamar socializar, pero para Vegeta era un gran avance, que solo lo hacía por su hija y por Bulma, que esta última si no lo obedecía por las noches lo echaba del dormitorio para irse a una de invitados.

- y esto? – vio un celular justo bajo una servilleta ya usada. – C.C.? – dijo cuando leyó la marca del aparato móvil.

- _maldito mocoso!, le advertí que se mantuviera alejado!... es por eso que esta tarde sentí tu ki explotar unos segundos?, volviste a entrenar… - _esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse de su entrenamiento que en años no practicaba -_ y junto a esa mocosa de Gohan?... –_pensó apenas vio el aparato en las manos de Gohan, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Se concentró un segundo y noto claramente el ki desequilibrado de su hijo, ubicado en el segundo piso? – _agradécele a dios que el hijo de Kakaroto esta distraído y no siente tu ki… esperen un momento!... no estará haciendo lo que estoy pensando o si?... mocoso de porquería! – _es mío – le dijo a Gohan. – _esta me las pagaras!... entrenaras conmigo hasta tu maldita muerte! – _pensó enfadado.

- tuyo?... Vegeta…. tú con celular, quien lo hubiera pensado jaja.

- no te rías sanbandija!

- Wou! Wou! – dijo sacudiendo sus brazos – sólo es una broma. – con su manos detrás de la nuca al estilo Son.

De vuelta en el segundo piso…

Videl camino hasta la habitación señalada seguida por Bulma, entraron en ella y ambas se miraron cuando notaron ropas tendidas en el suelo.

- no creo que… - dijo la mayor de ellas con una mirada confusa.

- n-no… n-no creo… - contesto la hija de Satán.

- ahh!… - se escucho, pero esta vez lo oyeron mas claramente debido a cercanía de ambas mujeres con el lugar de los hechos.

Nuevamente ambas se miraron con cara de horror mezclada con vergüenza. Caminaron unos pasos más y la pelinegra vio claramente que eran las ropas de su hija y la científica noto una chaqueta con un claro símbolo de C.C. obviamente perteneciente a su hijo.

Siguieron caminando entrando en la habitación, imaginándose lo peor… sus dos hijos juntos, teniendo sexo?, no lo querían ni pensar.

Por un lado Videl viendo a su pequeña y única hija con Trunks? un adulto!, el mismo chico con el que viajaron al espacio todo ese tiempo! Noo! Gohan! Que pensaría su esposo de aquello… seguramente tendrían una lucha a muerte.

Y por otro Bulma, pensando en ver a su hijo mayor, el responsable, el tan caballero con una niña! Cuantos años tenía Pan 19? 20? o posiblemente 21? … aun así, era muy solo una joven!... aunque Bra esta con Goten, quizás no sea tan malo… pero Gohan mataría a mi pobre hijo, casi como lo hizo Vegeta con el hijo menor de Goku… no!

Vieron la puerta del cuarto de baño abierta. Ambas ingresaron y antes de poder ver algo, gritaron:

- PAN! – TRUNKS! – dijeron las madres al unísono.

Cuando escucharon los tremendos gritos de sus madres, ambos abrieron grandes ojos. Pan miro muy discretamente a Trunks detrás de la puerta escondido con cara de horror y miedo. Quedaron completamente helados, ninguno dijo nada. Ella trato de actuar con total normalidad.

- que pasa! – dijo mirando a su madre y atrás de ella Bulma. – por qué me gritan?... y … y que tiene que ver Trunks? – se hizo la confundida. – ah! – hizo un pequeño grito de quejido cuando se tocaba una herida en su hombro.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y sus mejillas enrojecieron de la vergüenza al pensar tales cosas de sus hijos. La miraron nuevamente y vieron a Pan vestida solamente en ropa interior, sucia y sudada, mirándose frente al espejo y en una de sus manos con un algodón, y sobre el lavabo una botella de desinfectante.

- Ella solo se estaba limpiando algunas heridas… – dijo Bulma mas para si misma, calmando su mente que trabajaba rápidamente imaginando todo lo anterior.

- si… – respondió casi silenciosamente Videl.

- qué?, por qué me miran con esa cara? – pregunto Pan al verlas frente a ella.

- ehh… no, nada hija… es solo que escuchamos voces y… y…. – decía su madre.

- y pensamos que estabas herida! … por tus quejidos! Sii eso! …. Cierto Videl? – terminó de decir la peliverde. – pero vemos que no es mucho, o si?

- mmm… hija por que estas así? Quién te hizo eso? – comenzó a preguntar viendo que aquí algo no coincidía.

- Trunks estuvo aquí? – preguntó Bulma, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente en la prenda de su hijo que estaba sobre la cama. Cuando se fue? O acaso esta abajo y no lo vi?

Las dos mujeres de ojos azules comenzaron a realizar cientos de preguntas haciendo sentir un poco incomoda a Pan, y ésta nerviosamente les respondió:

- ehh… lo que pasa es que… hoy… si, Trunks estuvo aquí, pero ya se fue… y …

- qué hacía Trunks aquí?... debería haber ido a… por supuesto que olvido ir a buscar el pedido! Yo sabía que lo olvidaría! – comenzó a refunfuñar Bulma.

- oh! – dijo por lo bajo Trunks, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, recordando el pedido que su madre le había pedido y que no realizo el día de hoy.

- ehh… - comenzó nuevamente Pan – lo que paso es que fui a… fui a comer al centro y me encontré con Trunks… entonces… luego fuimos a entrenar un rato y… eso!... – luego siguió desinfectándose las heridas de su pierna como si nada hubiera pasado.

- y qué hace eso ahí? – señaló Bulma hacia una ropa sobre la cama.

Abrió sus ojos, - _rayos!... olvidé eso!... –_eh… es que fuimos a entrenar a las montañas, luego de eso dijo que tenía que ir a la empresa a solucionar algo y … y … como salió apurado olvido eso y… lo traje para guardarlo y devolvérselo mañana… eh, pero como estas aquí se lo llevas tu Bulma – sonrió.

Bulma frunció el seño – si, claro, de todos modos seguramente mañana irá a casa.

- emm, bueno si no les importa… - las miro y trato de decirles que la dejaran sola - … quiero tomar un baño y ustedes…

- ah! si claro hija, lo siento… - dijo alejándose junto a Bulma.

Antes de que salieran de la habitación grito: - mamá!... serías tan amable de prepararme algo de comida y un té, mientras tomo un baño?... por favor. – casi le suplico, tratando de que ambas se mantuvieran en el primer piso, distrayéndolas, para que el guerrero escondido tras la puerta pudiera salir a escondidas sin ser visto.

- esta bien, estaré abajo con Bulma, Vegeta y tu padre en la cocina… me llamas si necesitas cualquier otra cosa… - salio al pasillo en busca del encargo junto a su amiga.

- gracias! – _papá esta abajo! Maldita sea!... – _se giro y lo miró, estaba completamente sonrojado, mirando hacia el piso del baño, con las prendas de su ropa en las manos. – jijiji – se burlo al verlo.

- no te rías Pan, esto no tiene nada de gracioso, y lo sabes!

- lo sé, pero es inevitable jaja

La miro con enfado, a pesar de que casi los descubren ella reía – no te burles de mí.

- no te enojes tanto y baja tu ki si quieres que mi papá no te descubra. – él de inmediato obedeció, no por ella, si no por la golpiza que recibiría por parte de Gohan si lo descubre ahora.

En el primer piso…

- Trunks? – soltó Gohan en un susurro, cuando había escuchado los gritos de Bulma y su esposa en el piso de arriba.

Vegeta que también escucho los chillidos de su compañera, seguido por el susurro de Gohan - Ven sabandija estúpida! – Vegeta lo tiró del brazo, sacándolo de la cocina, camino hacia la puerta de salida. – veo que las hembras se van a demorar mucho y no tengo paciencia para estar sentado contigo.

- d-donde me llevas? – siendo jalado por el sayajin puro.

- a dónde crees?, afuera, una pequeña pelea para entretenernos!... o acaso eres estúpido al igual que tu padre?

- hey! – soltó Gohan con el antipático comentario de Vegeta.

En el cuarto de baño…

- que estas esperando ponte tu ropa! – casi le grito a Trunks al ver que no hacía nada. - oh!, no! – dijo ella cuando sintió el ki de su padre cercas de las escaleras. - Trunks sale inmediatamente de aquí!.. tienes que irte – le ordeno Pan, mientras el guerrero trataba inútilmente vestirse.

- lo se, antes que suba Gohan a matarme. – sonrío nerviosamente, salió detrás de la puerta con sus prendas en la mano y aun vestido en ropa interior.

- sale, sale, sale! – lo empujaba por la espalda hacia la ventana, cuando sentía el ki de su padre en el primer piso cerca de las escalera.

- p-pero deja vestirme aunque sea…

- no hay tiempo, afuera lo haces. – se detuvo de seguir empujándolo y lo miro a los ojos.

- nos vemos luego – se acercó a ella y deposito un corto beso sobre los labios de ella.

- nos vemos – dijo cuando él ya estaba saltando fuera, sonrojada. Caminó a su baño tomo una ducha súper rápida. Fue corriendo a su closet y se vistió con lo primero que tomo. En este caso una polera de color azul, unos short blancos y unas sandalias. Se miro al espejo ordeno su cabello aun mojado, luego ordeno un poco su dormitorio, recogiendo algunas ropas que quedaron de él y ella tiradas en el suelo y sobre la cama, y que por suerte Bulma solo vio esa chaqueta, nada mas.

Vegeta seguía tirando de Gohan. Iban saliendo por el jardín caminando hacia el costado izquierdo del lugar, cuando para su sorpresa ve a Trunks saltar de una ventana vestido solo en boxer. Él lo miro con grandes ojos, totalmente avergonzado, pero permaneció en silencio al verlo junto a Gohan, lentamente camino hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse.

– ehh!, mejor por allá! – y lo tiro del lado opuesto a donde lo había llevado.

- Vegeta… qué haces? – lo miro con cara de incredulidad - ... creo que la cerveza se te subió a la cabeza. – vamos a dentro mejor… creo que no estas en estado de entrenar… se soltó del agarre de Vegeta - … … … oye… es idea mía o sentí el ki de Trunks allá atrás? – miro hacía el lugar.

- parece que a ti te hizo efecto las cervezas y los muchos vinos que probaste hoy en la tarde… estas loco…

- parece que si… y me duele un poco la cabeza… - contesto un ingenuo hijo de Goku.

- será mejor dejarlo para otro día, así estarás consciente de tu paliza. – dijo Vegeta caminando junto a Gohan de nuevo al interior del hogar.

Trunks apenas vio desaparecer a su padre y Gohan, salió volando mientras se vestía, en dirección a su departamento, luego de un minuto… - _bah! Para que?... estoy seguro que mi padre me llamará de inmediato…obviamente no dejará las cosas así… pff… mejor me voy allá – _cambio su ruta y voló a casa de sus padres.

- Vegeta... que hacían afuera? – pregunto Bulma cuando vio a entrar al par de hombres en la casa, ella ya estaba en el primer piso junto a Videl.

- nada que te importe mujer! – fingió.

- no estarás entrenando o si?... cuando habrá un maldito día en que no lo hagas!

- nunca… y déjate de gritar mujer!, mejor nos vamos! – la sostuvo con un brazo por la cintura, levantándola del suelo y camino hacia la puerta.

- linda, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto. – se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano a Videl - mañana hablamos… gracias Gohan, nos vemos… Oye suéltame!...no me llevarás volando? – dijo enojada a Vegeta.

- es mas rápido que tus tontas naves… - de espaldas hizo un gesto con una mano de despedida.

- adiós Vegeta – dijeron ambos dueños de casa cuando vieron su seña de despedida.

- siempre fueron así? – pregunto Videl a su marido.

- por lo que recuerdo… si… parece que a Bulma le gusta ser dominada por Vegeta. – sonrió traviesamente. - y a ti? – acercándose a ella con ambas manos en su cintura.

- mmm… a veces… - le dijo en su oído, abrazándolo por lo hombros.

- y que sea así? Frío y despiadado? – pasando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por la espalda de ella.

- por qué? Hoy serás así? – le susurro sobre sus labios a punto de besar.

- si tu quieres… lo seré ahora mismo – termino de cerrar distancia entre ellos y la beso apasionadamente. Videl lo correspondió de inmediato, rodeando con sus manos el cuello.

- cof! Cof! – tosió Pan cuando bajaba las escaleras para que notaran su presencia y veía a sus padres tan acaramelados. – recuerden que estoy en casa también - bromeo.

Gohan soltó inmediatamente a su esposa cuando sintió a su hija. – lo siento… nosotros…n-no… queríamos – dijo sonrojándose.

- papá lo se… ya sabes que no es la primera vez que lo veo así – dijo recordando la vez anterior que los descubrió en la cocina. – pero para la próxima por favor traten por lo menos de comportase. – sonrió y camino a la cocina.

Ambos padres se miraron y sonrieron, siguiendo a su hija.

Trunks mientras volaba rápidamente por los cielos, iba pensando en todo lo sucedido el día de hoy, y a pesar de todas las vergüenzas que pasó hace unos instantes, se vio feliz al ver pasado el día junto a su Pan, también dando gracias a dios y a su padre de que Gohan o Videl no lo descubriera, si no ya en estos instantes estaría yéndose al otro mundo. Sin darse cuenta a la velocidad que iba en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba frente a la gran casa. – _rayos! Mis llaves estaban en la chaqueta… la deje tirada en el cuarto de Pan? … - _suspiro. Así que decidió entrar por la puerta trasera de la cocina que siempre estaba abierta, así aprovecharía de comer, ya que su estómago ya comenzaba a rugir. Aterrizo junto al lugar, camino y entró calmadamente a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y saco una gran manzana, se la llevo a la boca, se dio la media vuelta cerro sus ojos y apoyo su espalda sobre el aparato, cruzado de piernas hundido en sus pensamientos.

- TRUNKS! – escucho el grito de dos personas.

- que mierda! – dijo asustado, abriendo sus ojos y soltando la manzana que rodó por el suelo.

- qué haces … así? – preguntó Bra, que estaba sentada en la mesa junto a Goten.

- son unos estúpidos al asustarme así! – reclamó el chico de cabellos lilas, llevándose una mano al corazón.

- calma, calma – dijo Goten a su lado palmeando su hombro.

- y? – dijo Bra.

- y qué? – miro confundido Trunks.

- qué haces así?

- así como?

- amigo… mi bella novia se refiera a tu… jaja – no aguantó la risa – es una nueva moda?

- qué? – habló Trunks, luego se miro y claro! por eso se reían de él. Sólo estaba vestido con su polera, pantalón y ambos estaban puestos al revés. Luego miro sus pies descalzos.

- y? nos vas a contar? – hablo la hermana.

- ya sé! – grito Goten – apuesto que… - lo miro raro, codeando su costado – estabas en lo mejor… ella era casada y los sorprendió el esposo. – sonreía divertido imaginándose la situación.

- Goten! – gritaron los dos hermanos.

- qué! … es lo único que se me ocurre al verte llegando así jajaja. – lo ves! Bra viste!... tengo algo de razón. – dijo mirando a Bra y apuntando el rostro de Trunks que estaba muy sonrojado.

- Trunks… - habló la peliverde.

- es una larga historia, y ahora no tengo ganas de hablar… - contestó el mayor, retirándose del lugar.

- p-pero hermano!

- déjalo, luego le sacamos la verdad … - sonríe.

- ok… - se acercó a su novio y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello. Él la toma por la cintura. – vamos un ratito a ver televisión? – le dio un corto beso sobre los labios. - … a mi habitación?... – dijo coquetamente y depositando otro beso, esta vez un poco mas largo que el pelinegro respondió inmediatamente sin poder resistirse.

- Bra… aquí? – pregunto sabiendo a lo que se refería su mujer - no creo que sea correcto… Vegeta ya esta por llegar y sabes que no le gusta mucho que ande por aquí… además yo dije que me iba a mi casa…

- oh! vamos Goten… – dijo haciendo un puchero - … de mi papá me encargo yo… - lo vuelve a besar, esta vez con mas intensidad.

- Cof! Cof! – entrando Bulma por la cocina y viendo la escenita, seguido por Vegeta.

Goten vio y soltó a Bra. – me voy!, adiós hermosa – beso en la mejilla a su novia. – adiós Bulma, Vegeta.

- mas te vale sabandija! – lo miro con algo de enojo al ver como besaba a su pequeña princesa.

- adiós Goten – respondió su suegra.

- estoy pagando todos mis errores con estos dos mocosos de hijos que tengo – dijo entre dientes caminando a su adorada cámara. – TRUNKS! – grito por el pasillo. – ven inmediatamente!.

- qué hizo Trunks?... debe haber sido algo malo… papá esta enfurecido… más si lo lleva de castigo a la cámara de gravedad jijiji – decía Bra a su madre.

- no lo sé, pero esta vez no lo defenderé… me aburrí… tu hermano a pesar de su edad, parece que todavía no madura…. Quizás que hizo esta vez.

Se encogió de hombros - a propósito mi hermanito llego sin zapatos y con su ropa puesta al revés, debe haber salido de algún lugar muy rápido…

- qué!, pero por qué? … no lo notas algo extraño?…

- no se… la verdad creo que no… pero bueno que mas da… siempre ha sido raro jaja

- Bra, no te burles de tu hermano… bueno… ahora estoy muy cansada, vamos a ver televisión a la sala de estar?

- si me parece buena idea mamá… ya que papá no deja que Goten se quede…

- ya sabes como es tu padre… vamos… - ambas mujeres siguieron su platica y se fueron a ver televisión.

Llego el otro día, en la casa de los Son, la familia terminaba de desayunar…

- ring! Ring! – sonó un teléfono.

- oh! El celular de Vegeta – dijo Gohan al verlo sobre una mesada cerca del lugar donde comían. Se levantó a tomarlo y lo miro. – Goten? – leyó en la pantalla.

- Goten? – dijo Pan con confusión. – _celular del señor Vegeta?... – _miró el comunicador en manos de su padre – _oh! no! eso es de Trunks! – _se maldijo a si misma internamente.

– papá no creo que debas contest…

- hola? – dijo Gohan.

- Trunks! hombre!, dónde estas?, te estoy esperando.

- Trunks?, pero si es el celular de Vegeta.

- Gohan? Hermano, que haces con el celular de Trunks?

- cómo que qué hago? – miro confundido a sus mujeres.

- que extraño… no entiendo nada… esta Trunks contigo?

- no, estoy en mi casa Goten… no entiendo, q-qué …

- no entiendo nada… bueno… ya no importa… hermano que estés muy bien, saludos a Videl a mi sobrinita, adiós.

- p-pero. – cortó.

Gohan miró a Videl totalmente confundido y dejo el celular sobre la mesa y se sentó nuevamente. – que raro…

- mmm… será mejor ir a dejarle eso al señor Vegeta, puede que lo necesite… - dijo Pan tratando de sonar despreocupadamente.

- si, tienes razón, podrías ir a dejárselo tu, no quiero ir… ayer Vegeta quería entrenar y la verdad no tengo ganas.

- esta bien, no hay problema. – sonrió aliviada, su padre no sospechaba nada. Tomo el celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo. – gracias mamá estaba todo delicioso. – besa en la frente a sus padres. – será mejor ir de inmediato.

- a qué hora vuelves? – pregunto Videl, antes de que su hija saliera de la cocina.

- mmm… no se, creo que llegaré tarde, pasaré el día con Bra. Luego de sus explicaciones subió a su habitación y busco algunas cosas que dejo Trunks el día anterior para devolvérselas. Las introdujo en su bolso y se fue a casa de C.C.

Apretó el timbre y espero unos segundos cuando Bulma abrió la puerta. – hola Pan, que gusto verte de nuevo, pasa adelante.

- hola Bulma – entró a la casa.

- vamos a la cocina, estaba comiendo algo, quieres algo de beber?

- no gracias, yo solo estaba de visita… emm… esta Tr…  
>- Bra esta en su habitación… anda sube.<p>

- gracias. – camino por los pasillos buscando el ki de Trunks, tenía que regresarle sus cosas, luego iría a ver a Bra. – _dónde demonios estas? – _seguía pensando y tratando de localizarlo, pero él parecía estar escondiendo su ki? Sabía que estaba aquí, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, cuando ve una figura frente a ella, sonriendo.

- buscas a alguien mocosa? – preguntó Vegeta caminando hacia ella.

- eh si, yo iba a buscar a Bra. – apretando su bolso con su mano.

- acaso eres tonta, sabes que la habitación de Bra esta del otro lado. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- si, lo sé… es que yo estaba…

– ni si quiera sabes mentir bien… - se acerco peligrosamente a ella. Pan pensó que la golpearía o algo por el estilo, se quedo quieta y helada con el comportamiento del hombre, pero para su sorpresa él bruscamente tomo su cabello, lo dejo hacia atrás, mirando su cuello que estaba marcado con algún rasguño.

- q-qué esta haciendo? – dando un paso atrás y tapándose esa área con la mano.

- parece que ayer lo estaban pasando bien, digo… antes de que llegáramos a tu casa… - sonrió de medio lado en forma maléfica.

Pan con sus mejillas completamente rojas y su mente acelerada pensando como Vegeta sabía. – _rayos! olvide esas marcas!... pero y que pasa con ellas?... acaso será algo sayajin? Ah! por que yo no se de eso?... debería haberme puesto algo para ocultarlo… - _eh, no es lo que usted piensa…

- ah no?... bueno en realidad no es lo que "tú" estas pensando… pero veo que no puedes localizar su ki, ahora esta un poco mas débil… si lo estas buscando, esta en el cuarto de allí… - señalo.

- le paso algo? – peguntó preocupada.

- nada de lo que no se pueda recuperar… aunque no creo que consigan hacer lo que "trataron" ayer… - sonrió de medio lado y se fue.

Pan totalmente avergonzada vio como el se alejaba y rápidamente entro al cuarto señalado, era una habitación que parecía ser como el laboratorio de Bulma, pero éste no lo era y definitivamente era mas pequeño. Miro a todos lados, pero Trunks no se encontraba allí hasta que sintió débilmente su ki, se dio la vuelta y vio un tanque de regeneración moderno, seguramente algún nuevo modelo de Bulma, él estaba dentro de ella, rodeado de un líquido celeste y él con los ojos cerrados, con sus ropas rasgadas y herido. Se acercó y lo miró detenidamente por largos minutos, luego a un lado del tanque unos números de color rojo. – _veo que faltan 3 horas todavía… será mejor ir donde Bra por mientras… espero que te recuperes bien… – _dijo mientras lo mirabay deslizaba su mano por el vidrio.

Una hora después de estar hablando con su amiga… Bra le pregunta.

- Pan por qué no vamos al centro comercial y comemos algo? Te parece?

- Bra… por que mejor nos quedamos aquí… estamos bien. – dijo mientras rodaba por la cama para mirarla.

- oh! vamos! no seas amargada! … vamos!... vamos!... vamos! – saltando de pie sobre la cama. Haciendo que Pan se moviera de un lado a otro.

- esta bien, esta bien… pero solo un par de horas, luego volvemos esta bien?

- por que tanto apuro?... para que quieres estar aquí?... a veces eres tan aburrida… - se detuvo, se sentó en una esquina poniéndose unos zapatos.

- es solo que también venía a ver a tu hermano… y en unas horas estar…

- ah si? – se acerco a ella y le codeo sus costillas.

-ay Bra no seas idiota!

- idiota yo?... mmm… recuerdo perfectamente mi fiesta de despedida… mi hermanito y tu… - dio una mirada picara hacia Pan. – a propósito… – la miro con sus ojos entrecerrados. - …ahora que lo recuerdo… dónde se metieron Trunks y tu esa noche?... cuando decidimos irnos ninguno de ustedes estaban…

- _Ah! nooo…_- pensó Pan al ver la cara de su amiga, sabía que de esta no se escapaba, ella no se detendría hasta saberlo.

- ahhh! A propósito! Se me olvidaba contarte, anoche Trunks… - de repente volvió a gritar - Aaahhh! Noooo! Ustedes dos! … ustedes están…. Aaahh!

Pan se acercó a ella y con su mano le tapo la de ella para que dejara de gritar, tirándola sobre la cama nuevamente.

– kaus asdua aunmavc – trataba de decir Bra.

– esta bien, esta bien… te suelto solo si dejas de gritar… – se sentó junto a ella, soltándola.

- Pan… - dijo calmadamente. – aaaah! Ustedes dos! No puede ser! Trunks y t – fue interrumpida nuevamente cuando Pan se abalanzó contra ella tapándole la boca.

- Bra por favor! parecemos niñas otra vez – se reía a carcajadas, parecían otra vez pequeñas niñas jugando sobre la cama. Mientras Bra no la obedecía y trataba de quitársela de encima, moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos y piernas, cuando accidentalmente pateo el bolso de Pan tirándolo al suelo. Luego de algunos minutos, entre patadas y carcajadas, ambas estaban de pie arreglándose el cabello que estaban desordenados por su lucha amistosa.

- listo… vamos? – dijo Bra tomando su cartera y recogiendo el bolso que pateo accidentalmente. – toma, aquí tienes tu bolso. – estaba por entregárselo cuando cayo un zapato? – y esto? – le pregunto recogiéndolo.

Pan estaba pálida, se lo arranco de las manos y lo metió en su bolso nuevamente. – nada.

- qué haces con esos zapatos de hombre Pan? – sosteniendo su mirada en ella.

- yo… es que mi papá… verás… - trago duro.

Bra en estado de shock, recordando un sin numero de situaciones que había pasado por alto… primero la amistad tan cercana de ellos en su adolescencia, casi igual que ella y Goten?... las miradas de su hermana a Pan y de ella a él… la sobreprotección de su hermano hacia ella… su hermano y sus muchas novias o "amigas" como él las llamaba que no duraban mas de un mes… la forma en que se miraban en la cena y fiesta de su despedida… ellos dos bailando juntos… la desaparición de ambos esa noche… como había llegado su hermano la noche anterior, viendo los zapatos en el bolso de Pan, recordando que él había llegado sin ellos y el entrenamiento de su papá con él durante la noche recién pasada… - _papá los descubrió?... por eso estaba tan enojado?.. oh dios! ellos… ellos están…_

_continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Un nuevo capítulo, sorry por la demora, pero tuve que corregir toda la primera parte, pues decidí cambiarla, había escrito que Bulma y Videl los descubren y en realidad no estaba tan mal, pero después decidí cambiar de opinión a última hora jajja así que ellas no sabrían nada… por ahora! Jaja aunque Vegeta obviamente se daría cuenta, un sayajin de sangre pura, se supone que sus sentidos son mas agudos y mas si se trata del príncipe jaja

Bueno…la verdad no me gusto mucho ajaja a veces se me va la inspiración xD pero bueno… en los próximos se viene … algo no muy bueno y que de seguro ustedes ya lo predicen… o no? … puede que si como puede que no jajaja…

Como siempre muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, muy agradecida con ustedes como siempre… ay! los quiero tanto =)

Un beso a todos y que tengan una muy linda semana.

_**Kattie.-**_


	20. Amor en la oficina

**Capítulo 20**

Trunks estaba sentado en su escritorio y observo los minutos pasar en su reloj de muralla frente a él, ya eran las 17.35, en unos 30 minutos más su reunión con el señor Kahua, administrador de finanzas del sector B de Corporación Capsula. Y luego sólo un par de horas más para revisar algunos contratos que quedaban y su día de trabajo estaría terminando. Todavía sentía unas pequeñas molestias en su cuello y espalda debido al entrenamiento del día de ayer junto a su padre. Y vaya que entrenamiento! él lo hirió en demasía, como en mucho años no lo hacía. Pero hoy descansaría en su departamento y luego iría a verla, a ella… a Pan.

- Hermanito! – gritó Bra cuando entro de golpe en la oficina.

Trunks sólo la miró – _qué quiere ahora! – _pensó frustrado sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – todavía no aprendes a golpear la puerta antes de entrar Bra!... cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo!

- uy! Veo que estas de mal humor… – cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia el gran asiento de cuero negro cercano a su escritorio. – pensé que tu humor mejoraría en estos días… o bien dicho… desde que Pan esta aquí… - lo observó entrecerrando sus ojos con expresión picara.

- de qué estas hablando?... sabes que tengo trabajo y ahora estoy ocupado con todo esto – señalo unas cuantas carpetas que estaban sobre su escritorio.

- yo pensé que mamá te había dado este mes de vacaciones.

- si, pero ya sabes como molestan algunos inversionistas y me papá me obligo a venir este día, por que nuestra madre estaba muy ocupada con tus arreglos. – dejando de lado los papeles y estirando su cuerpo sobre su silla y sus manos tras su cabeza. – y a que vienes? quieres algo? dinero? molestar? fastidiarme?

- ya, ya, ya! no te molestes tanto, pareces viejo gruñón… - sonrió divertida. – sabes? mmm yo sólo venía aaa…. mmm… - pensó que sería mejor jugar un tiempo con él antes de soltar alguna información. – oye hermano… te estuve llamando esta mañana, pero no me contestaste… por qué?... me estas ignorando? o ya no quieres hablar mas con tu linda hermanita?

- ahh lo siento, es que mi celular creo que lo perdí… no se donde lo pude haber olvidado, tu sabes lo cuidadoso que soy con mis pertenencias, pero definitivamente creo que lo perdí, lo estuve buscando por horas en mi departamento y en la casa, pero nada…. Y qué querías decirme? Acaso no podías esperar hasta la tarde cuando terminara todo esto?

- mmm… la verdad no, es muuuy importante que tu lo sepas… verás… creo que… - abrió su cartera y comenzó a buscar algo – esto es tuyo – se acercó a él para entregárselo.

Observó lo que ya tenía en sus manos y dirigió su mirada de disgusto a ella. – Bra! Pensé que ya no eras una niña!... por que te metes en mis cosas? – miró su celular en sus manos, buscando si alguien mas lo había llamado o había recibido algún mensaje o e-mail importante. – y además todavía mentirosa… no tengo llamadas perdidas tuyas.

- ohh! no! … no me vengas a tratar a mi de mentirosa o metiche que me meto con tus cosas, eso si que no!... eso… eso fue hace mucho jaja, cuando era una pequeña – sonrió divertida recordando viejos tiempos en que se entretenía escondiendo cosas de su hermano solo para verlo enojado y luego ver como su padre le enseñaba los dientes de furia al ver que trataban mal a su princesita. – acaso… no recuerdas donde lo habías dejado? – dijo apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio y viendo directamente el rostro de Trunks.

Él la miró con confusión, no lograba recordar donde pudo haber dejado su celular y por que Bra lo tenía… y al instante lo recordó! O si!_ - diablos!... como lo supo?…_- sin darse cuenta sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse levemente rojas.

- ahh! veo que ya lo recordaste!

- …. Qué quieres Bra? – preguntó furioso tras la insistencia.

- y? supongo que me darás alguna explicación?

- y por qué habría que dártelas? No eres mi madre ni nada, además yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana…. Y… y… no sé que estas hablando, solo encontrare mi celular eso es todo.

- no soy idiota Trunks!... ya sé que esta pasando entre tu y Pan.

- no se de que estas hablando… ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver a trabajar…

- ah no! Como que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, si que lo sabes!

- knoc!, knoc! – se escucho.

- lo ves? – dijo señalando la gran ventana de la oficina.

- hola, Trunks, necesito hablar contigo… discúlpame por molestar, pero yo… yo… quería estar un rato aq…. Bra! – miro hacia un lado, sin antes haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó al sillón y arrogo despreocupadamente su bolso.

- hola amiga….- contesto a la recién llegada Pan - Ves lo que digo?... no soy estúpida Trunks!... pero bueno… mejor los dejo solitos – dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas – eso si! Luego me tendrán que contar todo! Ok? - caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir por completo dijo – ahh, otra cosa… compórtense por que están en la oficina de la compañía jijiji.

- Bra es nada de lo que estas pensando… pero comportarnos? De qué hablas? – preguntó Pan.

- bueno… digamos que… la atracción entre sayajines es… mas… mmm… bueno tu sabes de eso Trunks, explícaselo tu jaja… nos vemos! – hizo seña con sus manos de despedida y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- de qué hablaba tu hermana? Qué pasa con la atracción entre sayajines? Es mas qué?

- emm… bueno hay una serie de situaciones entre sayajines que… que nos ha explicado mi padre… pero bueno, luego te explico todo lo que quieras… esta bien?... ahora dime… a que debo esta agradable visita? – dijo acercándose a ella.

- yo… bueno… es que ayer te fui a ver… digo!... a entregarte tus cosas que dejaste en mi casa y… bueno… - trataba de decir correctamente lo que su cerebro le estaba expresando, pero la cercanía de él, acariciando sus brazos lentamente, no lograba mas que decir palabras sueltas debido a su nerviosismo. - … tu estabas en la cámara… esa de regeneración… y luego Bra… tu hermana… salimos… pero esa noche… emm… eh… él… me …env… - la interrumpe.

- lo sé… - dijo con voz baja, sexy y varonil, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, situando su cabeza en el cuello de ella, acariciando lentamente de arriba hacia abajo los brazos de ella, y sintiendo como se estremecía con su contacto.

Pan lo sentía tan cerca que casi podía jurar que su aliento era dulce sin siquiera probarlo todavía, recordando la tarde que pasaron juntos. Trunks comenzó a acercarse lentamente, rozando mejilla con mejilla, para llegar a sus labios, casi sintiendo sus labios contra él nuevamente. Ya no podía resistir mas tiempo, sus hormonas y su lado mas sayajin estaba ganando terreno, acercó su rostro, tomando los labios de Pan con los de él besándola suavemente. Abruptamente, ella da un paso atrás, alejándose. - lo siento, no creo que deberíamos hacer esto – dijo mirando a su alrededor, sonrojándose, percatándose que este no era el lugar mas adecuado y que él estaba trabajando. Pero él inmediatamente, protesto con su lejanía frunciendo el seño junto a un leve gruñido.

- por qué hiciste eso?... lo quiero y yo se que tú también… así que… que tiene de malo?

Pan suspiro. – Trunks, estamos en tu trabajo, sé que lo interrumpí y lo siento, pero hay algo que debo hablar contigo… – dijo recordando el e-mail y los mensajes de texto en su celular que habían llegado la noche, luego de su salida junto a Bra.

Pero las palabras que ella decía no lograba escucharlas con claridad, así que no lo convencían de nada. – la verdad no se que estas tratando de decir, si tu y yo queremos… bueno…. Besarnos… no se cual es el problema… que importa donde estemos?

Pan suspiro nuevamente. – no, no es eso…lo que pasa es… tu y yo somos amigos y…

Trunks levemente sacudió su cabeza – oh! vamos! no me vengas con tonterías Pan… acaso estas preocupada por nuestra amistad? la diferencia de edad? Nuestras familias? - siguió enumerando.

- bueno… si es todo eso! Mi padre te mataría Trunks!... el otro día casi nos sorprenden, y… bueno gracias a mi, que tenía los sentidos un poco mas alerta me percate que ellos ya estaban en casa… te imaginas que hubiera pasado?

- bueno, pero no paso!... además el que debería estar mas preocupado soy yo… es tu padre el que me va a dar un paliza tarde o temprano… no a ti!

- lo sé, lo sé… pero bueno si!... pero… ah! me estoy desviando del tema… no es eso lo que yo quería hablar contigo, es… es…

- no me importa!... nada me importa, las familias, nuestra amistad, la diferencia de edad, que se vayan al diablo! Conozco a mucha gente que ha pasado por lo mismo y ahora están juntos… así que… te quiero… - dijo lo último casi en un susurro cuando ya se encontraba nuevamente junto a ella, rodeando sus brazos en su pequeña cintura. – me creas o no… de verdad te quiero… te quiero desde hace demasiado tiempo atrás Pan.

Pan estaba casi en shock, sus negros ojos se perdieron en el infinito azul. - _Es que acaso escuche bien?... me quiere desde hace mucho tiempo atrás?... pensé que esto era reciente… no desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… - _qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto con sus manos ubicadas sobre su pecho, tocando ligeramente cada uno de sus músculos sin poder evitarlo.

- te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo Pan… yo… yo nunca lo quise admitirlo con nadie!...ni conmigo mismo…si lo hubiera dicho todos creerían que era un enfermo depravado… pero la verdad es que… cuando eras pequeña… si! te quería como mi hermana pequeña, pero luego tu… tu comenzaste a crecer y… bueno ya estabas haciéndote mujer… una increíble mujer… linda, hermosa y sexy para mis ojos, pero tu eras solo una adolescente… cuantos años tenías 17? … y yo no podía acercarme a ti… no de la manera que yo quería… Pan, pase muchas noches soñando contigo, pase días preocupándome por ti, él por que me evitabas, el por que no ibas a mi casa, él por que no querías ir a las fiestas de la corporación… creí que en esa época tu ya te estabas dando cuenta de que yo te miraba con otros ojos y… que tu estabas asustada… no quise molestarse, no quería dañarte, así que hacía lo posible para tratar de ser él mismo Trunks que tu habías conocido de niña… pero te juro que no pasó ni un día en que no me preocupara por ti… ni un solo maldito día en que no pensará en ti… sobretodo desde que te fuiste.

Pan escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con total atención, tratando de digerir la información, procesándola y pensando, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- te quiero… y hace mucho… y ya estoy cansado de esperar y de seguir esperando maldita sea! … te quiero, sé que tu también me quieres, así que déjate de pensar y bésame otra vez! – Apretando más fuerte sus brazos por su cintura, acercándola.

Pan con una terrible confusión en su cabeza, comenzó a golpear el pecho con sus puños, golpes que descargaban confusión, tristeza, melancolía y miedo. Pero a pesar de ellos, Trunks se acerco a su rostro lentamente hacía el de ella, una de sus manos soltaron su cintura y recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar esta la parte posterior de su cabeza, tratando de acercar ella a él.

La pelinegra se estremecía con sus caricias en su espalda, dejándolo de golpear, abriendo sus palmas para acariciar su pecho y luego subirlas hasta llegar a rodar su cuello con ellas.

Él la sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos, cuando sus labios tomaban prisioneros los de ella en un beso violento y deseoso que ella respondió tímidamente al principio, pero luego ya estaba a la altura de lo que él le entregaba en esos momentos, un beso profundo y caliente. Ella sabía que esto no era lo correcto, pues a pesar de todo, se iría nuevamente, puede ser que no por mucho tiempo, pero se iba lejos otra vez de él, eso era lo que ella venía a decirle, pero su cerebro y su cuerpo no respondían a sus pedidos, solo dejaban sentir el placer de sus besos y caricias.

Trunks al notar que ella respondía sus caricias, llevo ambas manos a su trasero levantándola del suelo, Pan prácticamente de inmediato subió sus piernas rodeando las caderas de él. Ambos profundizaron más su beso. Con fuerza él puso su boca sobre la de ella, luego de buscar algo de aire, obligando a su lengua pasar por los labios y dientes de la chica. Los brazos de Pan se movían alrededor de su cuello sujetándose a él. Trunks camino unos pasos con ella en brazos y con una de sus manos despejo su escritorio tirando al suelo unas cuantas carpetas con sus contenidos, que la vedad no le importó demasiado, y la sentó encima de ésta. Pan se sorprendió con su actitud, con la fuerza en que él la había sentado allí, él parecía no controlarse en lo más mínimo. –luego vas a tener que ordenar todo eso – dijo Pan al ver todos los papeles dispersos en el piso alfombrado, pero de todos modos a ella no le importo, besándolo nuevamente como él lo hacía con ella.

Luego de unos instantes, trato de detenerse, tratando de alejarse de sus brazos, pero mientras mas luchaba él mas fuerte la sostenía, su mente le pedía que detuviera todo lo que estaba pasando, ella sabía que no debía, sobretodo sin decirle que ella se iría, pero sus besos y caricias eran tan adictivas que se rindió por completo y comenzó a divertirse mas de lo debido en esos instantes. Sus brazos seguían moviéndose alrededor de su cuello y subiendo por su cabello lavanda una y otra vez. Él en cambio con su mano izquierda recorría de arriba hacia abajo la espalda y con la otra recorría una de sus piernas. Ambos rompieron su beso en buscar de aire, se miraron a los ojos y el comenzó a jugar con los botones de su blusa blanca, abriendo lentamente el primer botón de arriba, mientras sonreía, ella lo miraba con entusiasmo y sus manos comenzaban a desatar el nudo de su corbata. Trunks interrumpió su trabajo abriendo por completo su blusa, observando detenidamente su brassier de encaje blanco. Ella le sonrió y facilitando su trabajo se la quito y la dejo caer. Trunks sin dejar de observarla quito su corbata y empezó a quitarse su saco. – no, no… - dijo casi en un susurro frente a su boca y deteniendo sus manos con las de ella. – es mi turno… - dijo sensualmente. Él obedeció y se detuvo para que ella lo desvistiera. Pan poco a poco desabotono cada uno hasta el último, mientras le regalaba pequeños besos desde su cuello hasta su estómago.

Una vez que tenía su torso desnudo frente a ella, lo admiró por completo, observando cada uno de sus músculos tan bien definidos, pasando sus dedos por ellos, electrificando con tu toque a Trunks que estaba cada vez más excitado. Él la detuvo, sujetando sus dos manos con las de él y las llevo nuevamente a su cuello. Trunks con ambas manos acariciando sus costados hasta llegar a sus muslos por sobre la tela de su corto short negro veraniego. Cuando llegaron ahí se detuvo y las llevo hasta el botón y la cremallera que comenzó a desabotonar y bajar respectivamente. Una vez listo su cometido y no aguantando sus ganas, metió una mano dentro de ésta a acariciar su zona intima por sobre la tela de su ropa intima. Pan dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando lo sintió, no imagino que él estaba tan atrevido, siempre lo había visto tan compuesto, correcto y hasta un poco tímido, pero hoy no era el caso. Cuando él sintió su pequeño susto detuvo su beso y su caricia para contemplarla a su cara enrojecida. – no me digas que tu… tu eres virgen? - la observó frunciendo su ceño. Mientras él sonreía de felicidad? Es que nadie la había tocado como él?

- no pongas esa risa de triunfador Trunks Brief, siento decepcionarte, pero tu ya no eres el primero... – ella respondió casi en forma burlona. – recuerda que estoy viviendo con Thom.. – él la interrumpe.

- ahh! por favor! – expreso un casi frustrado Trunks. – no es necesario que lo nombres o si? – sacudió su cabeza en negación, para sacarse la imagen de ese imbécil de Thomas.

- y eso? – preguntó al ver la expresión de él. – es que acaso… esos son celos?

- no, no es eso! – espetó. – pero creo que no es necesario, no ahora… además es como si yo nombrará a una de mis ex no? O acaso quieres que te diga como se lo hacía a Mei? Ha?

- ahh si? Ya me parecía extraño que no saliera tu arrogancia en algún momento Trunks. – le dijo pensando en las muchas veces que con anterioridad había visto esa actitud tan parecida a su padre Vegeta y que este era su jueguito que había comenzado y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder. – a ver dime… - sonrió burlonamente – como se lo hacías a Mei?... así como lo estas empezando a hacer conmigo?

Trunks sonrió de vuelta pensando que obviamente Pan le respondería, ella seguía siendo la misma, la que no estaba dispuesta a perder y que su orgullo estaba por delante de todo. Mostrándose siempre firme y hasta a veces fría y dura delante de todos, pero él sabía que era sólo una máscara, él la conocía lo perfectamente bien para saberlo, ella aun seguía siendo una niña con sentimientos, aunque a veces aparentaba no tenerlos. – bueno… si es que lo quieres saber… ella… ella era mas atrevida que tu, creo que tiene muchas mas experiencia satisfaciendo mis necesidades… - decía mientras su mano tomaba su barbilla para darle un beso.

Ella se alejó y golpeó su mano para que la soltara. Se bajo del escritorio de un salto sorprendiendo a Trunks. – qué haces?... estas enojada por lo que dije? – decía mientras la miraba de pie frente a él.

- no… - respondió. - … ella solo tenía mas experiencia por es vieja y tiene mas años encima! – sonrió de medio lado. – pero como veras… - dijo posando sus palmas sobre su pecho desnudo empujándolo hacía atrás, haciéndolo retroceder paso a paso. - yo soy mas joven… mas fuerte… mas inteligente… mas linda… mas atractiva… mas sexy? – lo empujo cada vez mas hasta que el chocó con el sillón de cuero. Ella lo empujo hasta sentarlo, la miraba de pies a cabeza, admirando su cuerpo y su larga cabellera negra que llegaba a mitad de espalda, en la parte superior vestida solo por su ropa interior, en la parte baja con su corto short abierto, mientras ella seguía de pie frente a él.

- puede que no… - dijo Trunks todavía con su vista fija en ella.

- o puede que si… entonces por que me miras con esa carita? Cierra tu boca antes de que se te caiga la saliva. – se burlo al ver su rostro contemplarla.

Él sólo le devolvió una sonrisa maléfica de medio lado. Extendió sus brazos y la tiro bruscamente encima de su regazo. Ella no se sorprendió, parecía que su juego se volvía cada vez más intenso y rudo, y ella lo podía jugar perfectamente bien. – apuesto que ella no hacía esto tan bien como yo… - le susurro en el oído mientras sentía que él la besaba en el cuello y le apretaba su cintura. Él se detuvo y la miro con confusión al no saber a que se estaba refiriendo. Cuando sintió algo en su entrepierna, la observó y vio que ella masajeaba intensamente su zona endurecida por encima de sus pantalones.

- pues tengo que decirte que sí lo hacía mejor que esto.

- es que solo estoy recién comenzando... – lo beso apasionadamente mientras sus manos abrían la cremallera de su pantalón.

Los dos estaban tan sometidos uno con el otro que de un principio no escucharon un celular sonar a su lado, sobre el mismo sillón donde estaban ellos. Trunks abrió sus ojos, rompió el beso, miró hacia un lado, observando el comunicado sonar una y otra vez. – Pan… - salió de su garganta.

- déjalo… ahora no… - y ella siguió con lo suyo, sin impórtale si su celular seguía sonando o no.

- puede ser importante… no ha parado de sonar. – dijo tomando el celular para pasárselo a ella. Cuando estaba por entregárselo, no pudo evitar mirar la pantalla y lo que vio, casi le detuvo su corazón.

_Continuará…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste…

Hoy no voy a decir casi nada xD ajja… estoy escribiendo los siguientes capítulos antes de que se me vaya la inspiración…

Sólo muchas gracias por sus reviews y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, se los agradezco de todo corazón, y obviamente a los antiguos, siempre tan lindos con sus comentarios …

Un beso!

_**Kattie.-**_


	21. La verdad y confusión entre dos amores

**Capítulo 21**

Los dos estaban tan sometidos uno con el otro que de un principio no escucharon un celular sonar a su lado, sobre el mismo sillón donde estaban ellos. Trunks abrió sus ojos, rompió el beso, miró hacia un lado, observando el comunicado sonar una y otra vez. – Pan… - salió de su garganta.

- déjalo… ahora no… - y ella siguió con lo suyo, sin impórtale si su celular seguía sonando o no.

- puede ser importante… no ha parado de sonar. – dijo tomando el celular para pasárselo a ella. Cuando estaba por entregárselo, no pudo evitar mirar la pantalla y lo que vio, casi le detuvo el corazón. – Thomas? – susurro.

- qué? – lo observó y tomo el celular. Cuando vio el nombre de Thomas en la pantalla quedo en blanco, nuevamente volvía a su mente el recuerdo del e-mail que la noche recién pasada le había enviado. Ella había venido expresamente a decirle a Trunks sobre su viaje, nuevamente.

_/Recuerdo de la noche anterior/ _

- hija donde estuviste? Llame a casa de Bulma y me dijo que no estabas ahí. – dijo Gohan al ver entrar a Pan en la sala de estar donde se encontraba él y su esposa.

- fui al centro comercial con Bra, es decir, si fui a casa de los Brief, pero estuve solo un rato, le entregue el celular a Vegeta y luego las dos nos fuimos a comer al centro.

- lo ves? Te dije Gohan… además porque otro motivo llegaría tan cargada? – Videl observo a su hija con varias bolsas de compras.

- es que me preocupe, te llame a tu celular y lo tenías apagado. – dijo su padre levantándose del sillón para ayudar a su hija con los bolsos.

- gracias papá. – le contesto cuando le paso unas cuantas a su padre y sentándose al lado de su madre. – mmm… seguramente se me acabo la batería o algo así, no lo se... – mintió, ya que lo había apagado luego de ver las insistentes llamadas de Thomas, así no tendría que darle las explicaciones a Bra que ya le había estado pidiendo cuando noto que el aparato no dejaba de sonar y ella no contestaba.

- a por cierto! – dijo Videl – mmm… estuvo llamando Thomas… aquí al teléfono de la casa… y dijo que por favor lo llamaras de vuelta, que necesitaba hablar contigo.

Gohan observo el rostro de su hija, para notar algún cambio o alguna preocupación por parte de ella, pero nada Pan parecía estar perfectamente bien, así que él no tendría que preocuparse por su hijita.

- esta bien, gracias, luego lo llamo, ahora iré a mi habitación a dejar estas cosas – señalo las compras.

- no demores mucho, la cena estará lista en pocos minutos. – dijo Videl al ver que ella ya subía las escaleras.

Pan entro a su cuarto, dejo las compras a un costado de su cama y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, saco el celular de su bolso y lo encendió. Observo 7 llamadas perdidas y 1 mensaje de texto recibido por parte de Thomas. – _que demonios quiere ahora! – _pensó enfurecida. – _me engaña con otra mujer… y pensará que lo voy a perdonar o que voy a volver a su lado, acaso esta loco? – _Tiro el celular sobre la cama, ella estaba enojada, apoyo su espalda en la silla, miro el cielorraso y puso sus manos tras su cabeza pensativa. Sin poder contra la curiosidad, se levanto y se recostó sobre la cama, tomo nuevamente su celular y vio el mensaje que le había enviado.

Pan, se que en estos momentos me odias, pero estas tan equivocada, solo dame una oportunidad para explicarte todo, yo no te he engañado en ningún momento, jamás lo haría. No te había llamado antes para darte espacio, pero esto es mucho tiempo, te he llamado durante el día y se que no me quieres contestar, por eso este mensaje… linda por favor, si no me quieres escuchar esta bien, pero te envié un e-mail explicándote todo, léelo por favor… no tienes idea lo mucho que te necesito en estos momentos y no puedo confiar en nadie mas que ti. Thomas. 

Pan suspiro, recostó su cabeza sobre las almohadas, no sabía que hacer o que pensar. – _que no me ha engañado en ningún momento! Como no!... pero porque me necesita justo ahora? O confiar solo en mi? Porque no confía en esa puta! O su estúpido amigo que seguramente lo ayuda para ver a la otra! o... o… - _detuvo sus pensamientos al recordar lo mucho que él la había ayudado a superar la muerte de su abuelo Goku, a superar la soledad de encontrarse en una nueva cuidad, ayudarla a estudiar, hasta a ofrecerse a pagar sus estudios, brindándole cariño, comida y casa sin pedir nada a cambio. – _es que acaso será cierto todo?- _reflexiono por unos instantes, dándose cuenta que ella no lo había escuchado, no lo dejo hablar, ni explicarse ni nada, su enfado había nublado su cerebro y no había actuado maduramente. Se levanto y camino nuevamente a su escritorio, se sentó en la silla y encendió su computadora. Ingreso a su cuenta de mail y ahí estaba lo que él había dicho en el mensaje, su e-mail. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer detenidamente, sorprendiéndose con su contenido.

Querida Pan:

Quiero comenzar pidiéndote perdón por esta grave confusión, nunca pensé que esto saldría tan mal. Sí, te he mentido durante un tiempo, pero créeme que no fue con mala intención, es solo que estaba asustado con lo que tú podrías pensar, sé que he sido un inmaduro y un mal novio al no confiar plenamente en ti, al no confesarte esto cuando comenzamos nuestra relación y lo siento.

La mujer que te había llamado, Helen, ella es la madre de mi hija Amber, tiene casi 3 años de edad, por lo que te darás cuenta eso fue casi un año antes de conocernos.

Voy a partir de un principio, en uno de los viajes de negocios hace unos 5 años atrás conocí a Helen, fuimos amigos durante todo ese tiempo y cometimos el error de estar juntos una noche, me arrepiento de ese hecho sí, pero no me arrepiento de mi hija en lo mas mínimo, a ella la adoro con todo mi corazón a pesar de verla pocas veces en el año. Helen y yo nos dimos cuenta que solo éramos amigos y nada mas, pero ella quedo embrazada de esa única vez, decidimos que seguiríamos viéndonos como los amigos que éramos y así yo tener contacto Amber.

Cuando ella nació viajamos a casa de mis padres para contarle la noticia, pero grande fue mi error al llevarlas, mis padres la rechazaron diciendo que ella no era su nieta y jamás lo sería, que yo había cometido un error grande y estúpido, que me fuera de inmediato antes de que algún periodista llegara (sabes lo grande y famosa que es la compañía de mi familia en este país y los periodistas siempre están tratando de buscar algún chisme de mis padres). Me dijeron que era muy joven y que arruinaría la reputación de la familia y la compañía al estar con Helen, pero no podía dejarla sola, no iba a dejar a mi amiga y madre de mi hija solo por que ella provenía de una familia común y a lo mejor sin estudios profesionales o algo parecido, y no de la alta sociedad como mis padres acostumbran. Con el tiempo acordamos que ella seguiría viviendo en su cuidad, mientras yo seguiría aquí como siempre, haciéndome cargo de parte de la empresa que mi familia me dio. Viajaba unas cuantas veces al año, cuando disponía de tiempo libre para ir a verlas. Una de las pocas personas que lo saben es mi amigo John el de la empresa, tu lo conoces, y el me advirtió que debía contarte todo esto, pero tuve miedo, miedo de pensar que tu me dejarías tal como lo hicieron mis padres.

Todo los meses envió dinero y todo lo necesario para la comodidad de Amber, dinero no me falta, y solo quiero que ella este bien. Te habrás dado cuenta que estos últimos 6 meses he viajado mas de lo normal, te juro que me arrepiento no habértelo dicho antes, pero estaba tan asustado que me dejaras, tal y como estoy ahora… sin ti.

Como decía, estos últimos meses he ido a ver a Amber mas seguido, a su madre Helen le han detectado cáncer y tenía que estar a su lado lo mas posible, en mi ultimo viaje el doctor dijo que esta en una etapa terminal, ya no le dan mas de 2 mese de vida y no hay nada que podamos hacer. A ella lo único que le preocupa en estos momentos es nuestra hija Amber. Es por eso que ella te llamo de esa manera, ha tenido algunas crisis y se descargo sobre ti, pensando que por tu culpa yo no podía ir a ver a mi hija. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, todo esto se transformo en una grave confusión, y te juro que nunca te he engañado, jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo semejante, no mientras viva y te ame como lo hago ahora. Por favor perdóname.

En estos momentos te necesito, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño. Ahora estoy con mi hija en un hotel cercano al hospital donde esta Helen, ella me necesitan, ambas me necesitan, no hay nadie que pueda cuidar de Amber, sus padres no pueden hacerse cargo de una pequeña niña y Helen menos lo puede hacer, los médicos han dicho que ella seguirá internada hasta… bueno, no se… es por eso que estoy aquí. Siento mucho deprimirte con estos problemas, sé que tu no tienes nada que ver en esto, lo se, pero no sabes lo mucho que te extraño. Además se que tienes el matrimonio de Bra y no quiero arruinar tu humor o algo parecido. Solo quiero que lo pases bien allá y que disfrutes de tu estadía junto a tu familia y amigos, también pido disculpas por mi actitud cuando te encontré con aquel chico en el café del centro comercial, pensé que él te había hecho daño o que tenías algo romántico junto a él, fueron celos y solo quería protegerte. De verdad lo siento, no debería haber desconfiado de ti.

Espero que con toda esta explicación, estes mas relajada y menos confundida, todo lo que he escrito aquí es la verdad.

Esperando que me perdones y vuelvas a mi lado. Te ama Thomas.

Pan mas confundida que nunca decidió descansar un poco sobre su cama, medito durante unos minutos para darse cuenta que ella no podía darle la espalda de esta manera, no después de todo lo que el estaba pasando, ella debía ayudarlo. Por lo que decidió tomar su celular escribiendo:

Leí tu e-mail, ahora lo comprendo todo, perdóname por no darte una oportunidad para que me explicaras, pero estaba confundida. Luego de la boda de Bra, es decir en unos par de días mas estaré viajando a verte. Mándame la dirección de donde estas y cual es el hotel, mañana mismo iré a comprar los pasajes del avión. Allá podremos conversar.

Pan.

_/Fin recuerdo/_

Y ahí estaba ella, todavía sobre el regazo de Trunks mirando fijamente su celular totalmente confusa. Repentinamente se puso de pie y busco su blusa, se vistió, arreglo sus ropas. Ahora estaba mal, todo muy mal, ahora volvía a reaccionar, ella no debía haber hecho todo lo que estaba haciendo, era un error, un gravísimo error, ella estaba confundida, totalmente confundida entre Thomas y Trunks.

Por un lado estaba el chico frente a sus ojos, tan lindo, amable y al hombre que había amado desde su adolescencia. Y que si esto solo era un capricho?, algo que solo quería por el momento, probar y luego que? lo seguiría amando como ella pensaba? o no? Era solo una obsesión? Cómo lo sabría? Hasta anoche pensó que lo amaba a él y a nadie más que él, pero llego ese e-mail y su explicación para confundirla por completo. Además este chico dijo que la quería y nada mas, en cambio ella sentía que lo amaba, y si el solo la quería y nada más? Qué pasaría luego? Iba a ser padre en un tiempo más, sería correcto alejarlo de su hijo o hija por ella? Y que pasaría cuando ese bebe naciera? Iba a ser un sayajin, esa conexión es extremadamente fuerte para ignorarlo y mantenerlo alejado, ella bien lo sabía, todos los hombres sayajines descendientes de Goku y Vegeta tenían una conexión que va mas allá de la raza, era la sangre esa que los une.

Y por otro estaba Thomas, el chico que la trato siempre extremadamente bien, el chico que se tomo el tiempo en conquistarla poco a poco hasta conseguir su corazón. Por qué en estos dos años parecía hasta feliz? Acaso lo amaba realmente? O solo creía que no lo quería lo suficiente por su obsesión con Trunks? Él le dijo en innumerables veces que la amaba, mas que a su propia vida. Le dio todo lo que ella quiso sin pedir nada a cambio. La trato bien, la quería, la amaba, la ayudo a superar miedos, hasta acercarse un poco más a su propia familia. Y ahora sabía que tenía una hija y que no había renunciado a ella a pesar de todos los problemas que paso, eso le parecía admirable viniendo de un hombre que era solo humano. Él no la había engañado, nunca lo haría y ella lo sabía, entonces porque desconfiar de él de esa manera? Era una excusa para estar con Trunks? pero ahora él la necesitaba, estaba solo y con una niña de 3 años, cuidándola y además preocupándose de Helen en el hospital. La verdad era admirable, siempre preocupándose por todos, hasta por ella misma en esa situación, y que hizo ella? Decepcionarlo de la peor forma, dos veces con el chico de cabellos lilas, casi teniendo sexo con él.

Trunks de pie junto a ella – no vas a contestar? – pregunto tratando de calmarse, cerrando su pantalón.

Pan suspiro pesadamente aun mirando el aparato en sus manos. – lo siento – le dijo ella, cuando sintió sus lágrimas correr a través de sus mejillas. – lo siento tanto Trunks.

- no llores… - acercándose a ella y secando sus mejillas con su mano. – no te preocupes, no me importa si el te sigue molestando, esta bien, si quieres yo mismo puedo hablar con él.

- NO! – le grito para sorpresa de Trunks, quien ya estaba buscando y poniéndose la camisa y corbata. - …es que no entiendes… él… él no me esta molestando… era eso de lo que venía a conversar contigo…

- qué? de qué estas hablando? cómo que no te esta molestando?... entonces por qué te llama! – dijo con rabia.

- yo venía a hablarte de eso… luego de la boda de Bra… me… v-voy a regresar Trunks.

- QUÉ? Y para qué?... por que tienes que irte de nuevo? – frunció el ceño.

Pan con su mano en la cabeza confundida, buscando las mejores palabras para decir. – tengo que regresar, lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo. Yo vine, por que quería hablar contigo, decirte que necesito tiempo…

- y tiempo para qué? Dime Pan! Para que necesitas tiempo! Dímelo! Para estar lejos de mí? Después de todo lo que te he dicho, de lo que siento por ti, de mis sentimientos por ti! Eso?... Te estas riendo en mi propia cara!

En eso tocan la puerta y la abren.

- disculpe, señor Brief. – dijo una joven secretaria entrando a la oficina.

- Kari ahora no! – contesto en un grito.

- Trunks… - dijo Pan para tratar de calmarlo.

- lo siento Kari, no es buen momento.

- lo siento señor… no sabía que estaba ocupado, vi a la señorita Bra irse, pensé que estaba solo, además usted mismo me dijo que le avisará de la llegada del señor Kahua… el administrador, él lo esta esperando.

- oh!... esta bien, discúlpame, lo olvide por completo. Dile que me espere unos minutos, dile que estoy ocupado con un cliente.

- no se preocupe, yo le aviso… me retiro. – la secretaria se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Trunks… - Pan lo llamo. – creo que es mejor que después hablemos de esto, cuando termines llámame y nos juntamos en un lugar para conversar mas tranquilamente…

- no Pan, esto lo hablamos ahora!… él puede esperar... Ahora dime, por qué demonios arrancas de mi?

- noo! No es eso Trunks, yo no puedo tomar una decisión así coma así, entiéndeme, he pasado dos años junto a Thomas, para mi no es fácil olvidarlo de un día para otro, él ahora me necesita y tengo que estar a su lado… así como el estuvo conmigo cuando yo lo necesite.

- ahh! discúlpame por no estar contigo cuando lo necesitaste, pero tu arrancaste!, te fuiste! Y ni si quiera me lo dijiste! Como podría haber estado a tu lado, si ni siquiera sabía donde estabas? Ha? – espetó con furia en sus ojos.

- no estoy pidiendo eso de ti, nunca lo hice… pero ahora lo único que te pido es que me des tiempo… necesito pensar… necesito un tiempo para solucionar algunos problemas, un tiempo para saber exactamente mis sentimientos hacia ti.

- no, no me pidas tiempo Pan. – contesto mas calmadamente, una vez vestido se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos. - … mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad…

- estoy confundida Trunks… por eso solo te pido tiempo, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que nos hagamos daño… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- no… no quiero… pídeme cualquier otra cosa, pídeme que cambie, que cambie mis defectos, aunque no sea justo… pídeme que cambie el mundo si es necesario, pídeme lo imposible… pero no me pidas que detenga esto… esto no…

- Trunks esto lo necesitamos…ambos lo necesitamos y tu bien lo sabes…

- no, por que yo tendría que necesitar tiempo, yo estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por ti Pan, no necesito mas tiempo que todos estos años… no, no mas…

- por favor… es lo único que te pido, lo único, necesitamos tiempo… yo tengo que pensar en ti y en Thomas… y tu… aunque me duela como el mismísimo infierno…tu… tu tienes que preocuparte por Mei, ella también te necesita, no la puedes dejar sola…no ahora… no después de que ella em – el celular nuevamente empezó a sonar.

- vas a contestar?... – no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella. – contesta de una maldita vez!... voy afuera a pedirle a mi secretaria que nos de unos minutos mas… - camino hacia la puerta todavía hablando entre dientes - así tienes un poco de privacidad para hablar con tu noviecito. – lo último lo dijo casi gruñendo, pero Pan no alcanzo a escucharlo.

- Hola?... si, en unos días mas estoy allá… ok… mándame la dirección del hotel por mensaje de texto… esta bien… gracias… nos vemos, adiós. – Pan corto la llamada y guardo su celular en su bolso, esperando que Trunks entrara de nuevo a la oficina.

Trunks entro al lugar, había escuchado lo que ella había dicho, entonces de verdad tenía planeado irse? A un hotel? Por qué? - Pan de que mierda estas hablando?, por qué te vas?

Pan lo miro con confusión y luego paso a furia. – cómo de que mierda? Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Qué soy yo? una cualquiera? Una empleada que llega y le gritas, como a tu secretaria? Perdóname! No voy a tolerar que me hables de esa manera! Me entendiste! – dijo apuntando con su dedo.

- Pan, repite lo que le dijiste! – fuertemente la tomo por los hombros.

- suéltame! Me estas haciendo daño Trunks! – salio de su agarre, empujándolo por el pecho.

Trunks ya no estaba pensando, se alejo unos pasos de ella, no quería herirla, no! Por ningún motivo, pero cuando se enfurecía su lado sayajin tomaba protagonismo y nublaba su racionalismo humano. – l-lo siento… no quise… Pan, por favor repite lo que habías dicho.

- que? que necesitas tiempo para pensar? que debes pensar mejor que hacer con Mei? … - se calmo un poco. – Trunks tu necesitas pensar mejor las cosas… si debemos estar juntos, lo haremos, pero debes tener muy claro lo que vas a hacer y lo que yo tengo que aclarar…. me entiendes? – pregunto Pan.

- pero por qué? – se sentó en el sillón de cuero con ambas manos sobre su rostro, sosteniendo sus codos en sus rodillas.

Pan lo observó detenidamente. – Trunks, necesitamos tiempo, debemos aclarar todo antes de… tu sabes… querer algo juntos… - se acerco a él y suavemente acaricio su cabello lavanda, él la observó, mirando hacia arriba.

- lo sé, pero… tu crees que es necesario darnos un tiempo?... digo… yo estoy seguro de lo que siento… - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Trunks, tú mas que nadie necesita tiempo… tienes que pensar que vas a hacer… - decía estando arrodillada frente a él, ahora acariciando sus rodillas.

- pero… mírame a los ojos Pan… por favor no me pidas que detenga esto… tu no sabes que con eso me estas matando… pareciera que solo importas tu y nadie mas, acaso no piensas en mi?... siento que… que… es solo una excusa… porque en realidad no me quieres… - tomo las manos de ella sobre sus rodillas.

- no, no es eso!... por favor no me digas eso, yo… yo… no te imaginas lo mucho que te quiero… y me parte el corazón pedirte tal cosa, pero es necesario, debemos solucionar nuestros problemas y luego ver que pasa… me entiendes?

Trunks asintió con la cabeza en forma silenciosa, pensando en que Pan se refería a que el debía terminar definitivamente con Mei, él ya lo había hecho, pero no era algo que se lo había dicho a ella, siguió pensando hasta escuchar la voz de Pan nuevamente – es hora de que me vaya… - dijo soltando sus manos y acercándose a la ventana, pero él antes de que emprendiera vuelo, la tomo por la cintura, le dio media vuelta y la beso profundamente, ella por instinto respondió y lo abrazo por el cuello. – Trunks… - rompió el beso - … nos vemos en un rato más…

Él sin soltarla. – en un rato más?

- si, Bra quiere que nos juntemos en la casa de tus padres, hoy al atardecer,… dijo que Goten haría una barbacoa y que estaríamos un rato en la piscina o el jacuzzi o algo así… quieren relajarse un poco antes de la boda, no te lo dijo?

- ahora que lo mencionas si, pero lo había olvidado, quien mas irá?

- no se, supongo que solo nosotros cuatro…

- ahh… entonces nos vemos en un rato. – se acerco y le regalo un beso sobre los labios.

- Trunks… - dijo casi en un regaño. - … necesitamos un t… - él la interrumpe.

- un tiempo, lo sé, pero ahora no... todavía no… - le dio otro beso en la frente.

Pan suspiro, sabiendo lo testarudo que era cuando se lo propone… ok… - con sus manos toma su cara, la acerca a ella y le da un besito sobre la nariz. – nos vemos…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Poco y nada que decir, sólo sorry por la tardanza, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Un beso a todos y gracias por sus reviews.-

**_Kattie.-_**


	22. Entre cuatro amigos, boda y bebé

**Capítulo 22  
><strong>

Mas tarde en la casa de la Corporación Cápsula… Pan aterrizaba en el patio trasero.

- Pan! Que bueno que ya estas aquí!... Goten ya me tiene ahumada – Pan se acercó a los dos, viendo como su tío trataba de prender el fuego en la parrilla y lo único que conseguía era humo negro.

- Hola Bra – dijo en un abrazo. – hola tío. – se acerca a él. – Cof! Cof! … pero Cof! Porque no utilizas la parrilla automática cof! cof! – trataba de hablar con sus manos tapando la boca y nariz - … o esa parrilla de gas cof!.

- pequeña Pan, apenas me saludas y ya me estas criticando…

- primero ya no soy pequeña! y segundo desde cuando haces esto? – sonrió divertida viendo como el pelinegro agitaba con sus manos un trozo de madera, haciendo viento para que el fuego prendiera.

- sii! Sigues siendo pequeña! – Goten tomo una de las mejillas de Pan como a un bebé. - … y lo hago desde ahora, la carne queda mejor cuando se cocina así… acaso no recuerdas como lo hacía mi papá? – recordó cuando acompañaba a Goku de pesca a las montañas y él cocinaba en forma campestre.

- si, tienes razón – dijo con nostalgia. De repente sintió un ki elevarse levemente y un rayo de luz paso por su lado llegando hasta la parrilla. Pan y Bra estallaron en risas cuando vieron una gran llama que dejo a Goten con la cara negra. Los tres se dieron vuelta para ver a Trunks con una mano extendida, suponiendo que él había lanzado esa energía para encender de una vez por todas la parrilla.

- que mierd… Trunks! – grito Goten. Mientras las dos jóvenes seguían riendo.

- Qué!... si seguías así estaríamos horas esperando la carne, así es mas rápido no crees? jaja… además ya tengo hambre y mamá no preparó mas comida que la de ella y papá.

- hermano, no seas tan malo… – dijo tratando de soportar la risa al ver el rostro completamente negro de su novio. – pobrecito… - Bra lo toma por la cintura y le da un beso en el mentón. – ven… vamos a limpiar tu cara y a buscar la carne para ponerla en el fuego. - Ambos se van de la mano al interior de la casa.

- hola Pan – dijo Trunks acercándose a ella para darle un beso sobre los labios, pero ella rápidamente voltea su cara y termina con un beso sobre la mejilla.

- que tienes?, todavía vas a seguir con eso del tiempo y bla bla bla?... por ahora no me interesa nada de eso que dijiste…– tomándola por la cintura y levantándola del suelo, acercándola a su cuerpo.

- mmm… Trunks… bájame… - le dijo al oído.

- no… – sonrió de medio lado, alejándola un poco para observarla a la cara, pero aun sosteniéndola por la cintura en el aire.

- tu papá – dijo ella ruborizada señalando detrás de él.

- cómo? – dijo con confusión dando la media vuelta con ella todavía en sus manos.

A poco metros de ellos, estaba un silencioso Vegeta de brazos cruzados, escuchando y viendo a su hijo junto a Pan.

- papá!... q-que estas haciendo ahí? – soltando a Pan.

- nada que te importe mocoso… - diciendo esto, siguió su camino al interior de la casa, luego de una larga sesión de entrenamiento… - siguen siendo unos testarudos y tontos mocosos… - siguió hablando en voz baja hasta entrar al lugar.

Ambos se miraron avergonzados con lo que recién había pasado, haciendo un incomodo silencio por unos segundos.

- y ustedes? Parece que vieron un fantasma. – dijo Goten cuando los vio saliendo nuevamente al patio cargado con una gran bandeja de carnes.

- parece que interrumpimos algo? – con una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras Bra lo seguía con unas botellas y copas en sus manos. – a propósito… hoy les dije que se portaran bien en la oficina, pero sus ki los delataron… - posó sus ojos en Trunks y luego en Pan.

Goten puso todas las carnes en la parrilla y miro confundido a los tres, viendo como su sobrina y su mejor amigo se enrojecían. Luego recordó que esta tarde sintió un raro aumento de ki de ambos. – estuvieron entrenando en la oficina?

Trunks y Pan se miraron sin saber que responder, cuando Bra intervino. – bueno… si cuando dices entrenar… te refieres a tener sex… - fue interrumpida.

- BRA! – gritaron Pan y Trunks al mismo tiempo.

- qué?, ay! no me digan que son tan tímidos?... bueno Goten lo que pasa es que ellos estuvieron…

- tuvimos sexo desenfrenado! – dijo Pan como si nada.

- PAN! …q-que estas diciendo? – grito Trunks para sorpresa de todos, con voz temblorosa que delataba el miedo cuando vio como Goten lo estaba observando con una mirada llena de furia que parecía que se lo iba a comer vivo.

- eso es lo que iba a decir Bra, cierto Trunks? – le guiño un ojo y él no lo entendió enseguida el mensaje que ella trataba de darle. – tío Goten, hoy tuve sexo con tu mejor amigo, porque no sabes lo muuuuuucho que me gusta, no sabes cuuuantooo lo deseaba… - dijo con total ironía. - … es tanta la atracción que no puedo estar ni un minuto separada de él… no puedo dejar de pensar en él y en como me tomo sobre su escritorio… eso es lo que Bra trataba de decir, cierto? – trato de sonar lo mas irónicamente posible, luego sonrió de medio lado al ver el resultado.

- bueno si, pero no en ese tono… Goten seguramente todo eso es ciert – la interrumpió su novio.

- ay! Pan por favor! te quieres callar de una vez! Y dejar de bromear conmigo, no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de tu ironía! … además se que no te gustan los hombres tan…

- tan qué Goten? – le dio una mirada de ofendido.

- tan mujeriegos, eso si sin ofender amigo. – sonrió al estilo Son.

- ouch! … al menos era sin ofender jaja… pero tienes razón, no es mi tipo… digo, también sin ofender… – Pan se burlo mirando a Trunks que ya estaba mas que irritado. Como le encantaba cuando él se enojaba, le parecía más sexy aun.

- no, no me ofendo, porque ni todos ustedes juntos pueden igualar la cantidad de halagos que recibo… y como te gustaría estar en esa lista Pan, eso no lo dudo, te gustaría tanto que luego de la primera probada vendrías a mi oficina buscando mas… - sonrió de medio lado, mostrándose triunfador de esta discusión verbal, que había comenzado como juego, pero aun así él iba a ganar, sobretodo le iba a ganar a Pan.

- _ ahí aparece nuevamente tu arrogancia… así que soy yo la busco una segunda vez?... ok… - _pensó la pelinegra cuando escucho las palabras de su amigo. – Trunks hablas tanto… y ahora que lo pienso, apuesto a que no eres tan fantástico como tu crees… por algo dicen "perro que ladra, no muerde".

- jajaja – se escucho la risa de Goten. – vamos Trunks… creo que mi sobrinita dio justo en el punto!

Bra sólo miraba a su hermano y a su amiga. - _… se huele en el aire la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos… y aun así Goten no se da cuenta… Bah! que vamos a hacer?... _– al instante se le ocurrió una idea para seguir jugando. – amm… les puedo hacer una pregunta a ustedes dos?

- claro – Pan respondió con calma.

- lo que quieras… - Trunks dijo a su hermana.

- por qué sus cuellos tienen marcas rojas y algunas un poco moradas? – sonrió cuando vio las rostros de ambos. Pan y Trunks no esperaban esa pregunta, definitivamente Bra era igual a sus padres, para ella nada pasaba por alto. Mientras Goten los miró sus cuellos con extrañeza, notando claramente algunas marcas, a pesar de que ya estaba oscureciendo lo vio con su vista sayajin, luego frunció el seño.

- Thomas

- Mei

Respondieron los dos, luego de unos segundos Bra sonrió mas aun. – pero como Pan… Thomas no ha estado por aquí estos días, además tú y él no habían terminado? Cómo es posible que él te haya hecho eso?

- ehh, bueno… es que… mmm… - estaba nerviosa tratando de idear algo que resultará creíble, luego de un segundo recordó la fiesta de despedida – emm… bueno, no lo quería decir aun, pero mmm… estos días he estado saliendo con Kento… el amigo de Goten.

- QUÉ! – gritaron Goten y Trunks.

- qué? Soy soltera y… bueno, él es un chico muy guapo y me ha tratado muy bien desde la cena de despedida.

- cuando lo viste? – pregunto con furia controlada el pelivioleta.

- y eso que te importa Trunks!

- si Trunks por qué te metes en sus asuntos?, eso debería preocuparme más a mi. – señalo Goten y lo miró con extrañeza.

- no, no es eso!... – sacudiendo sus manos al aire. - es que me preocupo, sabes que siempre me he preocupado por Pan, es como mi hermana.

- si clarooooo – dijo Bra en voz baja mirando la situación con entretención, sabía que su amiga estaba mintiendo, pero era tan entretenido ver todo eso que prefirió no decir nada y seguir viendo a su hermanito, que al parecer si le gustaba Pan y mucho, nunca lo había visto de esa manera con otras chicas.

- uff! Con un hermanito como este… - dijo Pan divertida.

Los cuatro siguieron molestándose entre ellos y conversando mientras estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de patio tomando unas copas de vino y comiendo la barbacoa.

- ya! mucho comer y mucho tomar… - dijo quitándole la copa a Goten.

- hey! – se quejo.

- ah ah mucho por hoy, mañana te quiero en buen estado para el matrimonio… así que a un lado el vino y mejor te pones de pie y anda a dejar estos platos a la cocina. – señalo los platos sucios en frente de ellos.

- parece que te tienen en la palma de la mano Goten jaja – dijo Trunks viendo como él se iba con algunos platos, obedeciendo todo lo que su hermana le pedía.

- tu mejor no digas nada y ayuda a mi tío. – sonrió maliciosamente.

- p-pero por que no v… – interrumpió la pelinegra.

- nada de "pero"… anda a ayudarlo, quieres? – sonrió al estilo Son.  
>Y él como decirle que no, si se ve tan linda cuando sonríe. – esta bien… - tomo el resto de platos y copas sucias, pero antes de ir a la cocina para ayudar a su amigo, se acerco a su oído y le dijo en un susurro. – y para la próxima que yo te pida algo, no podrás decir "pero", harás lo que yo diga. – le dio un beso en el mismo lugar y se fue.<p>

Mientras Bra interrogaba a su amiga acerca de lo que sucedía entre ella y su hermano, estaban dos amigos lavando platos sucios en la cocina.

- y así te reías de mi jaja… apuesto a que igual te mandaron a lavar.

- no, vine por que quise ayudarte… - mintió.

- si clarooooo… oye te has dado cuenta que siempre nos mandan?... yo antes me preguntaba como mi papá siempre le hacía caso en todo a mi madre, a pesar de que era el hombre mas fuerte del planeta o incluso de todo el universo, le temía a una mujer como mi madre…

- bueno… en realidad tienes razón jaja… mi padre a pesar de tener su singular carácter, no puede ganarle a mi madre jaja, al final ella siempre lo manda y él hace todo, aunque sea a regañadientes jajaja… no te parece extraño?

- bueno antes si, pero ahora no… – dijo como si nada y siguió lavando.

- si? y por qué ahora no? … a mi todavía me parece un poco raro, no entiendo como mi padre le teme a mi madre…

- Trunks… es que… creo que no te has enamorado.

Trunks detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y le dio una mirada de incredulidad, luego vio que el estaba sonrojado. - ay por favor no seas tan cursi! – lo molesto.

- no lo soy! – dijo poniéndose serio, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. – lo que pasa es que… no se… siempre que intento contradecirle algo ella me mira de dos formas. – hizo una pausa y lo miro de frente. – una, pone cara de cachorrito abandonado y luego sonríe… como no obedecerla si hace eso? Es tan linda… - se respondió a si mismo.

Luego de escucharlo lo comprendió, hace solo unos instantes Pan había hecho lo mismo con él y no pudo resistirse a ella. – y la segunda? – le dijo para que siguiera.

- y la segunda: me mira enojada y eso no es nada bueno… - siguió con lo suyo.

- por que nada bueno?, qué te haría?, patearte el trasero? eso lo dudo… - sonrió a Goten.

- obvio que no… pero es algo mucho peor… – dijo con una sonrisa extraña que Trunks no logro descifrar.

- y eso sería…

- mmm… tomarla cuando tengo ganas… y eso es muchoo, siempre tengo ganas jaja…

- eeewwww Goten! estas hablando de mi hermana por el amor de dios!

- tu preguntaste!

- pero no era necesario que me dijeras tanto!

- no te hagas el inocente conmigo Trunks! yo mas que nadie se de todos tus polvos! – Ambos siguieron lavando y secando platos, luego de unos instantes Goten recordó algo. – a propósito de eso… con que chica estuviste ese día que llegaste sin zapatos a la casa?… ya sabes ese día que Bra y yo te vimos llegar a la cocina…

Trunks quedo helado, qué iba a decir?, que salio prácticamente arrancando de Gohan, Videl y Bulma porque casi lo sorprende junto a Pan en el baño?, y no haciendo nada inocente como tocándola, besándola, acariciándola?. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse levemente con los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

- y? me lo vas a contar? qué chica fue esta vez? – pregunto el hijo de Goku.

- mmm… no, nadie importante… y no me mires tanto!, mejor seca esas copas! – le dijo a su amigo que no paraba de observarlo.

- aja! la conozco cierto?, apuesto a que si!... quién es? Linda? Ayumi? O Gina? Mari? – al ver todas las negaciones por parte de su amigo siguió nombrando chicas que ambos conocían.

- NO Goten!... no es ninguna de ellas… listo ya terminamos, vamos afuera mejor, mi hermana y Pan deben estar esperándonos… - comenzó a caminar al patio, seguido por Goten quien seguía nombrando chicas.

- YA SE! – grito – apuesto a que esa chica linda… esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes con un cuerpazo de muerte.

- quién?

- esa chica que es secretaria del administrador del sector C de la corporación, era muy linda por cierto.

- ohh, ahora la recuerdo, pero no, no es ella… aunque aparte de linda era muuuuy sexy. – ambos rieron a carcajadas recordando cuando Goten iba a verlo al trabajo y a veces ambos se dedicaban coquetas con las empleadas. Bueno hasta que Bulma se dio cuenta y tajantemente se los prohibió, obviamente ella los amenazo con Vegeta, ambos obedecieron o si no muy mal les iría con él.

- te acuerdas cuando recién fuiste el presidente de la corporación y lo bien que la pasábamos con tus empleaditas?

- jaja como olvidarlo! Y todas ellas eran muuuy – fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el jardín trasero.

- GOTEN! – grito su novia con las manos en las caderas. – de qué secretaria sexy estas hablando? – lo miró con furia en sus ojos.

Los dos las miraron con la boca abierta, ellas estaban frente a ellos, obviamente que un poco enojadas con los comentarios que habían escuchado de ellos, pero que bien se veían, ambas con trajes de baño muy diminutos, cortesía de Bra, que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Goten se detuvo y la observo de pies a cabeza. – _dios! no me puedo cansar de ella… al menos de mañana en adelante será mía y de nadie más… solo mía… - _pensó con lujuria cuando la vio vestida de esa forma, muchas otras veces la había visto hasta con menos ropa que eso, pero siempre admiraba su belleza, era tan sexy, y ahora frente a sus ojos solo con un bikini de color rojo. – nadie amorcito… - dijo acercándose a ella. – solo estábamos hablando de la chica con la que Trunks durmió el otro día. – la beso sobre los labios abrazándola por los hombros. Ella se calmo.

- qué! nooo… yo no hice eso… - sintió las repentinas ganas de excusarse dado la forma en que Pan lo miraba. Pero era extraño, por qué debía disculparse si formalmente no tenía algo con ella?.

- _sigues siendo un maldito hijo de puta mujeriego! _– pensó una enfurecida Pan.

- qué me dijiste? – le pregunto Trunks a ella.

- nada.

- si dijiste que era un madito hijo de puta mujeriego.

- no, no lo hice. – _acaso lo dije en voz alta?... no, no lo hice… o si? – _pensó la pelinegra.

- no? – ahora él estaba confundido, juro que si la escucho decir eso o solo fue una alucinación?. Bueno la verdad ahora poco y nada le importaba, sólo se dedicaba a mirarla, frente a él tratando de subir al jacuzzi que Bra había comprado, pero que no habían instalado la escalera, por lo tanto era un poco alto para subir para las dos chicas. Se divirtió viendo como ella subía una pierna y se daba impulso con la otra, podía observar claramente como la parte inferior de su bikini blanco se deslizaba dejando ver un poco mas de su trasero, y eso si que deleitaba su vista. – _porque no solo levita un poco y entra al jacuzzi? – _la siguió observando, mientras su hermana y Goten estaban un poco mas alejados. Se acercó a ella y la siguió observando con mas que lujuria desde atrás – _acaso estaba jugando con él? Ella sabe que la estoy mirando… - _sonrió de medio lado y cerro la distancia entre ellos. – algo de ayuda? … - le pregunto, con sus dos manos la tomo por el trasero y la levanto para que ella pudiera entrar al agua caliente.

Pan sonrió sin que Trunks la pudiera ver, lo miro por sobre su hombro. – eres un cerdo!... pero gracias.

- puede ser… - se acerco a su oído por detrás mientras ella se sentaba dentro del jacuzzi. - … pero soy un cerdo que a ti te gusta. – con eso se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia su amigo.

Pan solo podía sonreír, qué tenía ese hombre que producía tantas cosas en ella? Podía entristecerla y hacerla feliz al mismo tiempo, podía fastidiarla y hacerla sentir excitada al mismo tiempo. – _dios! ahora solo quiero que me… ah! ya parezco un animal en celo! Rayos!_

- Goten vamos a cambiarnos de ropa! – le grito cuando ingresaba a la casa.

- voy! – corrió tras él. Lo único que quería ahora era cambiarse rápido y estar con Bra.

Luego de unos pocos minutos los dos hombres medios sayajines estaban caminando hacia el jacuzzi.

Bra y Pan, que ya estaban en el agua caliente, los miraban como si fueran los hombres más sexys del mundo, vestidos solo con sus short.

Bra se acercó al oído de Pan y le susurro. – quítale los ojos de encima… y así me dices que no tienes nada con mi hermano. – se alejo de ella para hacer espacio a su novio.

Pan se sonrojo con el comentario de su amiga, y solo le dedico una mirada de molestia. – no lo estaba haciendo.

- ah no?... entonces mirabas a tu tío? – se rió con tal comentario que salía de su boca.

- Bra! eres una asquerosa, como se te ocurre decir eso!

- si Bra, que desagradable ese comentario, con razón estas con Goten jaja. – dijo Trunks cuando entraba al jacuzzi. Pan se sonroja al percatarse de que él había escuchado.

- no seas idiota Trunks, ni Goten ni yo lo somos! – le saco la lengua.

- ah no? entonces pregúntale de que me estaba hablando en la cocina. - Mientras Pan solo miraba divertida toda la situación.

Bra le dio "la mirada" a su novio. – de que estaban hablando allá?

- de las chicas con las que Trunks durmió. – Goten le dio una mirada triunfadora a su amigo.

- no era eso!

- si!

- no! – ambos parecían niños peleando. Pan junto a Bra se miraban y sacudían su cabeza en desaprobación. - … lo que Goten me estaba hablando, y de verdad fue repugnante saber esos detalles… - Trunks exageraba al notar la cara de su hermana. - … me estaba hablando de tu vida sexual junto a él. – sonrió a Goten solo para molestarlo. El pelinegro lo miro con furia y sintió un golpe en su hombro izquierdo junto a un grito.

- Goten!, como se te ocurre decirle eso! es mi hermano! – dijo junto a su golpe.

- él insistió! - argumento.

Después de unas horas y que el cielo estuviera completamente oscuro…

- muy rico y entretenido todo, pero creo que es hora de que me vaya. – decía mientras se ponía de pie en el jacuzzi para salir.

- si tienes razón Pan, es muy tarde y esta haciendo frío… y mañana… mañana nos casamos! – grito Bra. Los demás rieron. – vamos Goten. – lo tomo de la mano.

Los cuatro salieron del jacuzzi, envolvieron sus cuerpos en toallas y se adentraron a la casa. Bra y Goten iban primeros, los dos tomados de la mano. Atrás les seguían Trunks y Pan, quienes ninguno de los dos decía nada. Los cuatro se acercaron a sus cuartos. La peliverde entro rápidamente a su habitación seguido por su novio y cerraron la puerta.

En el pasillo, Trunks se acerca a Pan. – … porque no te quedas?

- no creo que sea muy buena idea, mañana es el matrimonio y… y tengo que levantarme temprano, además mi vestido y cosas están en la casa de mis papas.

- pero podemos ir a buscarlas y regresar, esta noche yo también me quedo aquí.

- no Trunks… es mejor que me vaya… - dijo acercándose al cuarto de Bra en donde había dejado su bolso con sus ropas.

- no creo que sea muy buena idea.

- si Trunks, es mejor que me quede en la casa de mis padres.

- no hablo de eso… yo decía que no es muy buena idea que vayas a esa habitación. – señalo la puerta cerrada.

- oh, pero mis cosas están ahí. Qué se supone que hago ahora?

- ven – la toma de la mano y la guía a su habitación.

- no, eso no es buena idea, te dije que me tengo que ir.

- y piensas irte vestida así? – la miró. – ven – la tira dentro de su cuarto. – por último deja que te preste una camisa o algo, luego te voy a dejar a tu casa.

Trunks busco en su closet, saco una camisa y una chaqueta. – toma – se dio la vuelta para entregársela y la vio como ella temblaba de frío. – hey, estas temblando… – dijo acercándose a ella acariciando sus brazos, haciendo fricción para producir un poco de calor.

- un poco, es que estoy toda mojada...

- toma ponte esto. – le acerca una vez mas su ropa. Ella toma la ropa y se va al baño privado de la habitación, mientras él se viste y la espera. Cuando ella sale nuevamente vestida solo con su camisa, Trunks la observa detenidamente, viendo lo hermosa que se veía con su ropa puesta y su largo cabello húmedo.

- vamos? – ella le pregunto.

- vamos. – ambos salieron del cuarto y caminaban por el pasillo cuando de pronto se escuchan algunos sonidos algo extraños, proveniente de unas habitaciones mas allá.

- y eso? – Pan le pregunta, mirándolo a los ojos.

- eso es a lo que me refería cuando te dije que no era buena idea que entraras a su cuarto – dijo con cara de disgusto.

- vaya! mi tío Goten debe hacer un muy trabajo… lo digo por lo gritos de Bra jaja

- ni me lo digas! - se quejo. Trunks bastante tenía con escuchar algunos comentarios de Goten y ahora escuchar sonidos! Era mucho.

- y tu papá, como es que los deja?

Trunks se sorprendió con su pregunta. – tienes razón él nunca permite que se quede aquí, como es que no se ha dado cuen… - él no termina de decirlo cuando se concentra en el ki de sus padres y nota que estaban muy inestables – ahh! aquí todos parecen unos malditos conejos! – se quejo, tomando a Pan de la mano y acelerando su paso hacia fuera de la casa.

Pan siendo arrastrada por él no entiende su comentario, luego se concentra un poco y siente los ki de las cuatro personas que estaban dentro de la casa y se da cuenta a lo que se refería Trunks. Ella solo pudo ver la cara de disgusto y se rió a carcajadas. – parece que tu padre también hace un buen trabajo, no crees? jaja

- no te rías Pan, no es gracioso… parece que hoy no me quedare aquí, será mejor ir a mi departamento, así podré dormir sin ruidos raros.

Ambos subieron al automóvil y ya iban en camino a casa de Gohan y Videl, mientras Pan todavía seguía molestando a Trunks.

- es por eso que te fuiste de casa? Jaja

- si, ese era uno de los motivos, cuando niño no me daba cuenta, pero después ya era demasiado, ahora comprendo con que castiga mi madre a mi padre.

- ya veo, es una buena forma jaja se nota que Bulma es una gran científica en "todos" los aspectos jaja. Trunks de repente detiene el vehiculo, cuando solo faltaban unos par de minutos en llegar. – por qué te detienes?

- jaja ahora es mi turno de reír! – la miro hacia el lado donde ella estaba sentada, viendo su cara de confusión. – siente el ki de tus padres y sabrás de que hablo.  
>Pan miro hacia su ventana y sintió sus ki. – que les pasa a todos esta noche!<p>

- te lo dije! – encendió de nuevo el auto y siguió el camino.

- donde vamos?

- a tu casa, eso es lo que querías no?

- si, pero ahora no, no me pienso quedar allá con ellos haciendo cosas.

- no están haciendo cosas Pan, están teniendo sexo jaja

- Trunks! – le grito – suficiente tengo con sentir sus ki, no es necesario que me lo digas, es tan asqueroso de solo pensarlo.

- ves a lo que me refiero?, justo es eso! – él detuvo nuevamente el auto y le habló. – ok, entonces no vas a dormir ahí, y que piensas hacer? dormir en la calle?, con Bra? o…?

- me puedo quedar contigo?

- mmm… no, dijiste que no era una buena idea.

- oh vamos! solo por esta noche.

- y Gohan?, tu sabes lo que pasará si se entera que te quedaste conmigo. Acaso no tienes piedad de mi?

- como veo, no se darán cuenta que no estuve la noche en casa, además si es que se enterará le digo que me quede con Bra.

- ok, pero con una condición.

- cuál?

- que tengo yo a cambio? Qué gano yo?

- Trunks… vamos!, no me dejaras dormir en la calle o si? – puso cara de cachorro abandonado.

- te dije que si, pero yo quiero algo a cambio. – la miro con sus brazos cruzados.

- y qué es lo que quieres? – dijo con el ceño fruncido, casi presintiendo lo que diría.

- tu sabes lo que quiero Pan… - dio la vuelta para dirigirse ahora a su departamento.

- Trunks!

- qué!... no seas mal pensada Pan, yo solo me refería a que mañana por la mañana me hicieras el desayuno jaja.

- eres un tonto, lo sabías?... ok, te haré el desayuno.

Rápidamente llegaron al departamento.

- quieres algo de tomar?, un jugo? agua mineral? – él le ofreció entrando a la cocina.

- si, pero primero necesito algo de ropa, la otra ves me dijiste que Bra siempre dejaba algo aquí, recuerdas?

- no, para qué? Si así te ves bien. – le guiño un ojo. – ok, ok… esta bien, voy a buscar algo. – le dijo al ver la cara de ella.

- gracias – le grito cuando vio que salía de la cocina.

Luego de que consiguiera algo de ropa de Bra para Pan y terminaran de tomar algo, ambos se pusieron de pie para ir a las habitaciones.

- esa de ahí es la habitación de invitados – le indico una puerta.

- gracias. – le dijo mientras entraba al lugar. Trunks afuera apoyado en la pared sonreía, luego de unos segundos vio como ella se devolvía a él y la escucho decir. – y donde se supone que duermo?, no hay ninguna cama ahí.

- no, no hay cama ahí, hace poco lo transforme en una oficina. Tendrás que dormir en el sillón – sonrió de medio lado.

- esta bien, solo dame algunas sabanas.

- te advierto que esos sillones no son nada cómodos.

- así veo, se ven mas bonitos que cómodos – digo resignada al ver los sillones cuadrados de diseño minimalista.

- no seas tonta, ven duerme en mi cama, yo duermo en el sillón. – tomo de su mano caminando a su cuarto.

- no, no es necesario yo duermo ahí, tu quédate en tu cama.

- no, ya te dije, y no digas nada mas!. – le puso la mano sobre sus labios al darse cuenta que ella seguiría persuadiéndolo.

Pan obligadamente tomo el cuarto y se acostó en la cama, mientras Trunks instalaba las sabanas sobre el sillón. Luego de unos minutos Pan se sentía culpable al dejarlo dormir allí, se levanto y camino a la sala.

- necesitas algo? – le dijo cuando la vio entrar al living.

- no nada, pero no deberías dormir ahí, ven duerme conmigo. – le ofreció la mano.

- en serio? – acepto su mano poniéndose de pie.

- si, pero a "dormir", esta claro? – le advirtió.

- lo que tu digas. - Ambos caminaron hacia el dormitorio de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, se acostaron y Trunks se alejo lo mas posible de ella, no quería faltarle el respeto, puesto que ella dejo muy en claro que solo van a dormir. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano sobre su torso desnudo.

- dije dormir, pero eso no quiere decir que duermas tan alejado… - le susurro en el oído. Trunks solo le sonríe y la abraza por la cintura tal como ella lo hizo, luego de que su cabeza se apoyara contra él.

Trunks despierta con un terrible sonido proveniente de su reloj despertador ubicado a un costado de su cama, sobre el velador. – ahh! – se quejo cuando sintió el ruido insoportable de la alarma despertadora, abrió los ojos miró el aparato y se acerco a apagarlo, luego miro a su costado de la cama esperando encontrar a Pan. – d-dónde?... Pan? – dijo en voz alta mirando hacia el cuarto de baño. Se levanto y camino perezosamente hacia allá, abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie. Luego la busco en el living, en su oficina, en la cocina y nada. – _que raro… - _pensó. – _o acaso lo soñé?... que hora es?..._– camino nuevamente a su dormitorio y observó el reloj, ya eran las 11.30 de la mañana. – rayos!, mi mamá me va a matar! – luego se dio cuenta de una nota al lado del reloj que recién había mirado. Se acercó a leerla.

Buenos días Trunks!  
><span>Tu desayuno esta listo en la cocina tal y como lo prometí.<span>  
><span>Supongo que despertaste con la alarma (la programé para que no te atrasaras, pensé en despertarte cuando yo lo hice, pero te vi tan placidamente dormido que no quise hacerlo), pero hoy es la boda de tu hermana y supongo que hoy todos tenemos que levantarnos temprano, así que me fui sola.<span>  
><span>Gracias por hospedarme, por la comida y la ropa. Nos vemos en la tarde.<span>  
><span>Pan.<span>

Trunks dejo la nota en el mismo lugar y miro la camisa que le había prestado sobre la cama, se acercó tomándola y luego se la acerco a la nariz, aspirando el dulce aroma de Pan todavía impregnada en la prenda. Se rió para si mismo. Luego de una ducha y el desayuno que ella le dejo partió a casa de sus padres.

Llego el día tan esperado para Bra y Goten, en unas cuantas horas más ambos estarían casados como marido y mujer.

- aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! – grito Bra bajando las escaleras corriendo hacia la cocina. Donde ya la esperaba el resto de su familia.

- Bra, déjate de gritar! – grito Trunks sentado junto a Vegeta que estaba comiendo su desayuno.

La menor de los Brief entra corriendo y saltando al lugar. – Hoy me caso, hoy me caso!... no es fantástico! – seguía gritando.

- mocosa por favor! déjate de tus chillidos! – reclamo Vegeta.

- pero papito! Es que hoy me CASO! Aaaaaaahhh! – decía su hija.

- hmp!

- papá… no te preocupes, aunque me case yo seguiré queriéndote… y prometo que vendré a visitarte siempre… – sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pasando a su lado para sentarse junto a ellos.

- mas te vale mocosa. – siguió con su comida para no darle mucha importancia a lo que había dicho.

- listo! – intervino Bulma dejando toda la comida sobre la mesa. – ahora me voy… cualquier cosa me llaman ok, estaré con Videl y Chichi en el salón del hotel, recuerden que es el salón "Atenas", no quiero que anden perdidos… ahh! y Vegeta tu ropa esta sobre la sobre la cama.

- pero mujer! No voy a usar eso! – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Vegeta! No me hagas enfadar, lo usaras y listo! Si veo que no llegas con eso puesto, te juro, pero TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS! …

- ahh no!, pero quien me ayudará con mi vestido? … mamá pensé que estarías aquí?

- hija no puedo, si quieres que salga todo perfecto tengo que ir a supervisar que todo este correcto, así que Videl y Chichi me ayudarán también… nosotras nos arreglaremos allá, ya sabes, deje las habitaciones del hotel reservado para la familia y amigos mas cercanos. Hay una habitación para cada uno, solo hay que ir a recepción y preguntar cual es.

- y que voy hacer? … ahh! ya sé! Pan! … ahh! mejor iré a la ducha antes de que llegue el peluquero y el maquillador. Trunks por que no llamas a Pan y le dices que se arregle aquí? dile que la necesito y tiene que estar aquí si o si!

- pero, por qué no la llamas tu?.. no te dem… - la interrumpe.

- hermanito… yo sé que tu no tienes problemas en llamarla o si? – Trunks la observo en forma sospechosa, acaso lo estaba chantajeando para hacer lo que ella quisiera con él?

- esta bien.

- gracias! – se acercó a él, le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y se fue corriendo de nuevo a su habitación.

Bulma se había preocupado de cada uno de los detalles de la ceremonia, la fiesta y la estadía. Reservó dos salones en el hotel más lujoso del país, donde se llevarían a cabo la misma ceremonia de matrimonio y en otra la fiesta. Tendrían de invitados cerca de 500 personas entre ellos familiares de ambos, los Son y los Brief, amigos de los novios, compañeros de universidad, compañeros de trabajo, grandes empleados de Corporación Cápsula, algunas celebridades y muchas personas más, debido a la fama de los Brief y su empresa. Luego de la fiesta, a Bulma le pareció una gran idea que se hospedaran en el mismo hotel, por lo menos los familiares más cercanos de ambos novios, así evitarían uno que otro accidente luego de que los sayajines tomaran algunas copas de alcohol. Los novios también pasarían ahí su primera noche, pero en la suite de novios, muy alejados de los demás, para no tener problemas sobretodo con Vegeta. Así a la mañana siguiente sus familiares se despedirían de los novios para su viaje de luna de miel, luego cada uno se iría rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

Pasaron las horas y ya estaban todos listos para la ceremonia, los invitados y el novio estaba esperando en el hotel, los únicos que faltaban era el padrino (Trunks), la madrina (Pan) y la novia junto a su padre.

- ahh! Pan, no lo puedo creer, en unos minutos mas seré la esposa de Goten!

- lo sé Bra, pero quédate tranquila para arreglar la cola del vestido ok? … listo!

- señorita Bra se ve absolutamente hermosa! – dijo el maquillador que se encontraba ahí.

- es cierto usted esta bellísima! – exclamo la estilista.

- ok, esta todo listo, Bra estas listas?

- si, vamos, llego la limosina?

- si hermana te esta esperando afuera. – comento Trunks que recién se agrupaba con los demás. – papá te esta esperando abajo.

Bra bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Vegeta quien la esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de salida. Cuando él la vio, pensó que se veía absolutamente bella, siempre lo había pensado, pero hoy lo estaba más que nunca, aunque no lo admitiera su hija lo sabía muy bien con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

- papá, me veo bien?

- te ves decente. – dijo todavía de brazos cruzados. Para Bra eso quería decir que se veía bella, la media sonrisa que él demostraba lo decía.

Pan y Trunks bajaron juntos luego de Bra. – papá tu debes irte en la limosina junto a Bra. Pan y yo nos vamos primero, los estaremos esperando. Hermanita, nos vemos en unos minutos. – se acerca a ella y le da un beso sobre la cabeza.

- nos vemos hermanito. Pan, mi madrina, te ves hermosísima con ese vestido. – dijo cuando ella le daba un abrazo de despedida.

Trunks y Pan se fueron primeros, cuando iban en el auto…

- gracias por el desayuno de esta mañana – comento Trunks a Pan.

- de nada, lo había prometido, así que espero que haya estado sabroso.

- lo estaba, por cierto te ves hermosa con ese vestido. – la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

Pan se sonrojo – gracias, tu también te ves guapo.

- y todavía tienes pensado irte?

- Trunks eso ya lo hablamos… y eso? – pregunto mirando por su ventana, cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar al hotel. Habían cientos de personas fuera del lugar, acercándose a cada automóvil que iba llegando.

- ohh son periodistas y paparazzi, seguramente alguien dijo donde haríamos el matrimonio.

Cuando llegaron, Trunks estaciono el auto y de inmediato todas las cámaras estaban sobre ellos. Él fue el primero en bajarse para abrir la puerta de Pan.

- ha llegado uno de los últimos invitados a la ceremonia, el presidente de la corporación capsula, hermano de la novia y padrino. – se escuchaba a una de las tantas periodistas que se encontraban allí.

- señor Trunks Brief! – gritaban. El guerrero de cabellos lavandas apenas lograba escuchar y ver entre tanto griterío de su nombre y todos los flashes y cámaras sobre su cara. – quién es su acompañante?, es cierto que el vestido de la novia costo una fortuna?, es cierto que su relación junto a la señorita Mei termino? Quién es la mujer que hoy lo acompaña?.

Trunks trataba de abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre para abrir la puerta de Pan, cuando lo logro Pan estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de cámaras que intentaban fotografiarla. Cuando Trunks vio su rostro de susto la tomo de la mano y la atajo hacia su pecho para protegerla de empujones. Mientras las preguntas seguían gritándose. – señorita cuál es su nombre?, es la nueva novia del señor Brief?, cuando es su matrimonio?

Pan estaba totalmente en shock, tantas preguntas y en su mayoría ridículas, suponían cosas que no lo eran, hasta que escucho - ella es la nieta del héroe mister Satán! – justo ahí todos corrieron tras ella. – señorita Pan!, es usted la nueva novia del señor Trunks?, hacen una pareja envidiable!, usted en un futuro será la heredera de la compañía de artes marciales mas grande del mundo, se fusionará con corporación cápsula?, cuando piensan en su boda?, tienen planes de hijos?, etc, etc. Mientras todos registraban en fotografías a la pareja.

- vaya que eres famosa Pan – dijo Trunks cuando ya se encontraban entrando al hotel.

- no te rías, eso fue terrible, tu estarás acostumbrado pero yo no.

- oh vamos! no te parecieron chistosas sus preguntas? Jajaja.

- si, tantas ridiculeces.

- Pan, Trunks! que bueno que llegaron, como estuvo la bienvenida con los paparazzi? – pregunto Bulma que se acercaba a ellos.

- igual que siempre. – contesto su hijo.

- la verdad no se como se enteraron de la localización, ellos son terribles! Miralos! – señalo la peliverde al gran ventanal en la recepción con todos las cámaras que seguían capturando fotografías a través del vidrio.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos la novia llego junto a Vegeta quienes hacían ingreso al gran salón de la ceremonia, la música estaba sonando tranquilamente y Goten esperaba en su lugar. Todos de pie viendo a la novia caminando hacia el altar.

- los declaro marido y mujer. Señor Goten puede besar a la novia. – declaro el sacerdote.

Cuando la ceremonia estaba concluida, pasaron al siguiente salón donde los esperaban los camareros y empleados con bandejas de comida y champaña. Luego la cena, el brindis de los padrinos y amigos, las fotografías oficiales y el baile.

Pan y Trunks pasaron la mayor parte de la fiesta y la noche juntos conversando, comiendo y bailando. Pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de estar así de juntos compartiendo sin que nadie los observara o sospechara algo.

- bailemos de nuevo? – le extendió la mano a Pan.

- no pensé que eras tan buen bailarín. – acepto el gesto y se fueron nuevamente a la pista.

- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Pan. – dijo susurrándole al oído y tomándola por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, bailando suavemente al ritmo de la música lenta.

- me permites un baile con esa bella señorita? – dijo una voz ronca por detrás de Trunks que lo hizo sobresaltar.

- s-si claro Gohan. – soltó a Pan para dejarla bailar con su padre.

- por fin la dejas… no he visto a mi hija en todo el día. – se quejo el mayor de los tres dando una mirada de disgusto a Trunks.

- papá! – le dio una mirada a su padre para que dejara de molestar. Luego lo abrazo para bailar junto a él.

- y-yo voy por un poco de aire fresco. – sonrió a Pan, y se alejo de la multitud caminando hacia el exterior, pero antes de salir fue alcanzado por su madre.

- Trunks! – le grito mientras corría tras él. – por fin te encuentro!

- qué pasa mamá? – dando la media vuelta para encontrarse con ella.

- hijo, te están esperando en recepción, Mei llego hace unos pocos minutos y no tiene un rostro muy amigable que digamos, dijo que necesitaba hablar urgente contigo.

- y que diablos hace aquí! – dijo con rabia.

- Trunks yo pensé que habías terminado tu relación con ella.

- si, pero no se que quiere ahora! Y no tengo ganas de hablar con ella.

- hijo será mejor que lo hagas, no quiero escándalos, menos ahora que esta por terminar la fiesta. – dijo mirando su reloj que ya marcaba pasada las 4 de la madrugada.

- esta bien. Trunks fue a encontrarse con ella para ver que es lo que sucedía y cual era la urgencia.

- Trunks! – dijo Mei con furia.

- Mei que haces aquí?

- qué hago aquí? vengo a exigiste una explicación! Qué es eso de que tienes nueva novia? Apareció en todos los programas de televisión, Pan? Tienes una relación con esa mocosa?, además no me has ido a ver ni un solo día!, me he sentido enferma, me duele todo y me siento mal! – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- hey! No tengo por que darte explicaciones, tu y yo no tenemos nada juntos Mei, así que por favor retírate de aquí. – dijo amablemente.

- p-pero Trunks! no seas así conmigo, además solo estamos pasando por una crisis, eso no quiere decir que no estemos juntos, Trunks yo te amo, y … y algo muy importante que debo decirte…

- Mei, por favor, no hagas escándalos, no aquí, si quieres hablemos otro día, hoy no. – dijo dándose la media vuelta para volver a la fiesta.

- no! Trunks! espera! … - lo tiro del brazo para detenerlo. – Trunks mírame. – él se dio la media vuelta para observar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. – se que este no es el momento mas adecuado, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas… – Trunks la miro con detención, parecía que hablaba en serio, su rostro lo demostraba. – estos días me he sentido mal, me siento decaída y con nauseas, la otra vez te dije que había ido al medico y resulta que… estoy embarazada.

_Continuará…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Un nuevo capítulo! Espero que no este tan aburrido xD

Como siempre un beso y saludos a todos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

_**Kattie.-**_


	23. Tarde o temprano

Creo que ahora si hay lemon jajaja, espero que sea catalogado como tal, y que resulte decente y les guste… así quedan advertidos, si no les gusta leer eso, o lo encuentran repugnante, simplemente sáltense esa parte, ok?  
>Quedan advertidos, después no quiero reclamos xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

- Mei que haces aquí?

- qué hago aquí? vengo a exigiste una explicación! Qué es eso de que tienes nueva novia? Apareció en todos los programas de televisión, Pan? Tienes una relación con esa mocosa?, además no me has ido a ver ni un solo día!, me he sentido enferma, me duele todo y me siento mal! – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- hey! No tengo por que darte explicaciones, tu y yo no tenemos nada juntos Mei, así que por favor retírate de aquí. – dijo amablemente.

- p-pero Trunks! no seas así conmigo, además solo estamos pasando por una crisis, eso no quiere decir que no estemos juntos, Trunks yo te amo, y … y algo muy importante que debo decirte…

- Mei, por favor, no hagas escándalos, no aquí, si quieres hablemos otro día, hoy no. – dijo dándose la media vuelta para volver a la fiesta.

- no! Trunks! espera! … - lo tiro del brazo para detenerlo. – Trunks mírame. – él se dio la media vuelta para observar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. – se que este no es el momento mas adecuado, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas… – Trunks la miro con detención, parecía que hablaba en serio, su rostro lo demostraba. – estos días me he sentido mal, me siento decaída y con nauseas, la otra vez te dije que había ido al medico y resulta que… estoy embarazada.

Trunks la observo, se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer. – _acaso escuche bien? – _que acabas de decir?

- estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Trunks. Me entere hace. – fue interrumpida por un casi grito proveniente de él.

- QUÉ? – pálido, realmente había escuchado bien. – _dios! que voy a hacer!... será realmente mío? – _se cuestiono, él sabía perfectamente bien que Mei no era de las chicas que los hombres buscan para pasar el resto de sus días junto como una buena esposa, ella mas bien era conocida por haber salido con varios hombres antes que él. Había sido muy fácil estar con ella, bueno mejor dicho, ella fue quien lo busco a él, él solo se dejo querer, pero definitivamente nunca pensó tener un hijo con ella. Además como era posible, siempre habían sido muy precavidos, siempre se habían cuidado.

- si Trunks, me entere hace poco, cuando te dije que había ido el medico porque me sentía mal, me hicieron exámenes y mis síntomas son por el embarazo, me dijeron que debía estar con reposo por lo menos los primeros 3 o 4 meses.

- por qué? – le pregunto cuando escuchaba toda la información que ella le estaba entregando.

- porque tengo un embarazo algo complicado, he tenido síntomas de perdida y por lo tanto tengo que hacer reposo.

- cuánto tiempo tienes? – cuando le preguntaba vino a su mente todos los recuerdos de las conversaciones junto a Pan, ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso ella siempre le decía que debía pensar bien las cosas, que debían tener un tiempo separados para solucionar sus problemas. – _cómo lo supo Pan? – _tú le dijiste a Pan cierto?

- bueno… lo que pasa es que… yo ese día…

- responde de una maldita vez!, por qué no me lo dijiste a mi primero! – le grito enfurecido. Mientras algunas personas a su alrededor los miraban con asombro. Ahora era Trunks el que estaba haciendo un escándalo. – l-lo siento no quise gritarte, es solo que estoy totalmente sorprendido, Mei tu… - miro a su alrededor para percatarse que todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos. – espérame aquí. – dijo sin siquiera mirarla y caminó hacia recepción.

- señor, lo puedo ayudar en algo? – le dijo el recepcionista.

- si, mi madre reservo habitaciones, necesito saber cual es la mía, mi nombre es Trunks Brief.

El hombre de inmediato tecleo el nombre en la computadora - su habitación es la número 47 en el tercer piso.

- gracias. – tomo la tarjeta que el hombre le dio y con eso se retiro, volvió donde Mei, que la tomo brusca y rápidamente de la mano y se la llevo a su habitación. Allí podrían tener más privacidad.

Luego de una acalorada discusión entre Trunks y Mei, donde él la interrogaba y ella le contaba los detalles de su embarazo. El guerrero no pudo mas, se sentía exhausto, se suponía que hoy era un día de alegría, de pasarlo bien, de bailar, conversar, estar alegre por su hermana y su mejor amigo, pero todo se había convertido en una pesadilla. Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora que Pan estaba tan cerca de él, no ahora que sentía que la necesitaba junto a él, tocarla, sentirla, quererla. Esto arruinaría todo.

- eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? – le grito con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

- cómo quieres que diga otra cosa?, no se si ese hijo es mío!, cómo quieres que reaccione?, te conozco!, se que no has sido fiel a tus novios anteriores, cómo se yo que lo has sido conmigo? Ha?

- Trunks este hijo es tuyo!, tengo alrededor de 4 semanas!, con quien mas he tenido sexo estos últimos meses? ha?

- dios! no puedo! No ahora! … necesito que te vayas! – dijo cuando abría la puerta para que ella se fuera de inmediato.

- no Trunks, no me voy hasta que tu me cr -

- entonces me voy yo! – salio de la habitación cerrando de un fuerte golpe la puerta tras él.  
>Se acercó al ascensor, lo abordo y comenzó a golear su cabeza en una pared. – por qué yo! – dijo en voz alta sus pensamiento. – no ahora! Dios! – cuando el ascensor llego al primer piso, salio y fue nuevamente al salón de la fiesta.<p>

- hermano! – grito Goten cuando lo vio entrar al salón, acercándose a él.

- ahora no Goten. – contesto Trunks.

- y esa cara?, estas bien?, paso algo? – le pregunto cuando estaba frente a él.

- no, nada. – mintió.

- estas seguro?

- si estoy bien, vuelve allá. – indico la pista de baile, en donde vio a un grupo de chicos de su edad que parecían estarlos esperando.

- vamos hombre!, nos están esperando a los dos. – dijo golpeando suavemente su hombro.

- no Goten, anda tu, estoy cansado eso es todo. – fingió una sonrisa.

Goten lo observo, sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Lo tomo por los hombros y lo empujo hasta la barra del bar, y lo sentó en una de las sillas altas. – necesitas un trago. – le dijo a su amigo. – hey! – llamo al barman.

- que les preparo? – pregunto el hombre al otro lado de la barra.

- dos whisky. – inmediatamente les sirvió el pedido. – toma – le entrego el vaso con alcohol. – bébelo, relájate y luego vienes con nosotros, esta bien?

Trunks obedeció. – gracias amigo. – le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

- no te preocupes, cuando quieras hablar solo me llamas. – le dio otra palmada en la espalda y se alejo.

Trunks no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar. Solo podía mirar a todas las personas que estaban sentados o que estaban bailando en la pista. Entre todos pudo ver a Pan que bailaba junto a otros chicos y chicas, parecía que lo estaba pasando bien. Ella se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba y lo vio sentado junto a el bar con una copa en la mano. Ella se hizo señas con una mano tratando de decirle que se uniera a ellos. Y él le respondió con otro gesto diciendo que luego iría. Vio su vaso en la mano y lo bebió de un solo sorbo, la garganta le quemo como el mismísimo infierno. No había bebido en toda la fiesta, a excepción de ahora. Al menos el alcohol no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y eso ahora estaba bien, no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie.

Paso un poco mas de una hora y la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, la pareja e novios de despidieron de los invitados y con un baile de ultima canción ambos se fueron a su habitación, a pasar su primera noche como casados. La gente comenzó a retirarse hasta que solo quedaron las familias y amigos más cercanos quienes se hospedarían en el hotel hasta mañana.

Las luces de colores ya no estaban, la música se había apagado y los sirvientes ya se habían ido, solo quedaba una mesa ocupada donde estaban Bulma junto a sus padres, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Chichi, Krillin y 18.

- Krillin mira la hora! – exclamo su mujer.

- será mejor irnos. – dijo levantándose junto a la rubia. – dónde esta Marron?

- ahí viene – respondió cuando vio a su hija junto a Pan entrar al salón.

- pero Krillin reserve una habitación para ustedes y otra para Marron. – dijo Bulma al ver que su amigo se iba.

- lo siento no podemos, junto a 18 nos vamos en nuestra aeronave así no te preocupes… hija nos vamos?

- emm… no vayan ustedes yo me quedaré con Pan, cierto?

- cómo? – mirando a Marron a su lado. – ahh si!, es que hace mucho que no nos veíamos y queremos ponernos al día. -

- yo pensé que se habían visto en la fiesta de despedida? – pregunto Krillin a su Pan.

- ahh, si, pero…

Marron tomo lugar rápidamente. – si, pero no pudimos hablar mucho, ya sabes una discoteque no es un lugar muy apropiado. – En eso suena su celular, un mensaje de texto, que leyó rápidamente: Te estamos esperando en la puerta principal del hotel. Miro a Pan y le dijo: - Pan me acompañas al baño? – dijo esperando su respuesta.

Pan supo de inmediato que se trataba de Ren, el amigo de Goten, que conocieron en la fiesta de despedida. – vamos.

Antes que caminaran Krillin y 18 se despidieron de ellas. Mientras los demás seguían en la mesa conversando, mejor dicho las mujeres seguían conversando y los hombres sayajines seguían comiendo algunos platillos que habían quedado.

- chicas, han visto a Trunks?... hace un buen rato que no lo he visto. – pregunto Bulma a Pan y Marron que se iban al "baño".

Antes de que Pan pudiera decir algo Marron respondió. – no, no lo hemos visto, lo siento, pero tenemos que ir allá. – Apunto a un lugar fuera del salón. La rubia tomo de la mano a Pan y se la llevo junto a ella.

- cuál es el apuro? – pregunto Pan. – además tus padres ya no están, no tienes que seguir fingiendo conmigo… yo solo quiero ir a mi habitación y descansar.

- Pan! Ren y Kento nos están esperando, recuerdas… - dijo codeando sus costillas. – Kento, el chico bonito con el que bailaste en la discoteque la otra vez.

- Marron no, no, no… - movió su cabeza en negación. – yo me voy a dormir, ve tu…

- pero Kento te esta esperando… por lo menos anda y dile que estas cansada…

- ok, solo eso y me voy.

Ambas chicas salen y se encuentran con los hombres quienes las estaban esperando. Marron corrió a los brazos de Ren, se alejaron unos metros, conversaban y se miraban tímidamente uno al otro mientras estaban tomados de la mano. Pan se quedo de pie frente a Kento quien al parecer tenía un rostro de disgusto.

- Pan.

- si Kento? – dijo un poco molesta de brazos cruzados.

- yo pensé que… no se, mmm… habíamos tenido algo en la fiesta de despedida… ya sabes… - dijo con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

- Kento… ya lo hablamos hace unas horas atrás… - con tono de cansancio en su voz. - … no, no es necesario que volvamos a los mismo… lo siento si te di la impresión equivocada, de verdad, eres un bueno chico, amable, simpático, pero… -

- estas junto a Trunks? – la interrumpió, no aguanto mas, no quería parecer celoso o algo por el estilo, no había querido preguntárselo cuando habían hablado hace unas horas, puesto que el chico de pelo violeta no dejaba de mirarlo con furia en sus ojos cada vez que el intentaba de acercarse a Pan.

- por qué esa pregunta? – se defendió.

- sólo respóndeme, si o no…

- sabes?... no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada Kento, de verdad no quiero ser mal educada, pero eso es algo que no te concierne… ahora si me disculpas me voy, estoy cansada y quiero dormir, nos vemos… - se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, pero fue impedida cuando sintió que él le tomo un brazo haciéndola retroceder. – por favor… no lo hagas. – Por un momento el chico le dio pena, ella sabía que se sentía atraída por ella, pero ella ahora no, cuando lo conoció lo encontró atractivo y todo, pero no estaba segura si era realmente eso, o solo lo había hecho esa vez para dar celos a Trunks.

- Pan, de verdad no quiero parecer molesto, pero en serio tu me gustas, no me puedes negar que hay química entre nosotros… sólo… sólo vamos un rato, con Ren teníamos pensado ir a dar una vuelta a la playa, no se, pasar el rato, conversar, algo por el estilo, no quiero nada mas… esta bien?... además va tu amiga Marron. – él propuso tomando sus manos con las de él.

Pan le respondió con una sonrisa, no quería ser una maldita, pero si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, quizás y solo quizás ella aceparía la invitación, si después de todo el era muy guapo e innegablemente si había química entre ellos, pero este no era el momento, ella no sentía nada por él. Bastante tenía con su confusión entre Thomas y Trunks.

- no, lo siento. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, notando la decepción en ellos, soltándose de sus manos. Ahí fue cuando Kento se dio cuenta que hace un buen tiempo sentía una mirada sobre él, de un principio no tomo en cuenta, luego cuando Pan se dio la vuelta para irse nuevamente, alzo su vista y vio a Trunks en unos de los balcones del edificio del hotel y estaban mirando hacia su dirección. Por un minuto de arrebato y probar su punto, tomo a Pan nuevamente por la cintura, la dio vuelta bruscamente la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso sobre los labios.

Pan se sorprendió enseguida, la tomo por sorpresa, y no supo que hacer, se quedo en blanco por menos de 2 segundo cuando de inmediato sintió el ki de Trunks explotar de manera muy peligrosa, lo sintió justo a su costado, ella de inmediato empujo a Kento y miró a su derecha, ahí estaba él, con sus ojos en llamas puesto en dirección de Kento. Ella entro en pánico, qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Por más que tratara de calmarlo no iba a funcionar, no en este estado en que se encontraba.

- Trunks!

- Trunks? – susurro Kento confundido.

Él no respondía y no parecía escucharla, sólo se acercaba paso a paso hacia la dirección del hombre frente a ella. Y por su mirada, al parecer nada ni nadie lo iba a detener.

- TRUNKS! – ella le grito. Luego se posiciono frente a él, impidiendo su paso, pero él la tomo por los hombros y suavemente la aparto, sin decir una sola palabra. – Trunks por favor no haga nada estúpido. HEY! – volvió a gritar cuando lo tiraba de un brazo para poder detenerlo.

- ella te dijo que no! – dijo casi gruñendo al hombre frente a él. – cuando ella dice que no, es NO!... no te acerques a ella, NUNCA! – dijo con furia sin tomar en cuenta que ella lo tiraba en la dirección contraria.

- y este, quién es? – dijo Kento mirando a Pan. Luego posando sus ojos sobre el hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos turquesas. – quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? – dijo acercándose a Trunks que estaba transformado en súper sayajin.

Ahí fue cuando Pan se percato de todo el asunto sayajin y que Kento obviamente no sabía nada, que no reconoció a Trunks transformado de esa manera. Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?. Marron a esa altura ya estaba corriendo en dirección al trío, seguido por Ren.

- Ren. – le dijo cuando ya estaba alrededor de Pan, Kento y Trunks. – llévate a Kento.

- p-pero – ella lo interrumpe.

- por favor no me cuestiones, si no quieres que tu amigo muera a golpes ahora mismo, llévatelo. – la rubia le dijo seriamente.

- y nosotros?

- lo dejamos para otro día, lo prometo. – lo empujo para que buscara a Kento y se lo llevara en su auto.

- esta bien. – se alejo de ella y puso una mano sobre el hombro de sus amigo, quien parecía tan enfadado como el hombre rubio frente a ellos. – Kento, vamos…

- no!... no se quién se cree este estúpido al hablarme así, como si Pan le perteneciera, como si ella fuera un objeto de su posesión. – le hablo, pero sosteniendo su mirada aun en el sayajin.

Trunks tomo aire, tratando de calmarse, pero era imposible, si él decía una palabra más lo asesinaría de un solo golpe en la cabeza, no importaba lo que Pan estaba gritándole en estos momentos tras de él, no importaba todo lo que ella trataba para detenerlo, ya nada le importaba más que defenderla y que nadie en el mundo la tocara, menos sin su permiso y mucho menos si él no quería, menos si él estaba observando toda la situación, era algo incontrolable. Comenzó a respirar más rápido y su pulso también, su poder aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba y nada ni nadie podía hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando Pan se dio cuenta que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, se resigno, y solo pudo pensar en su padre. Aumentó su ki, con eso sabía que él vendría en menos de un segundo. Y así lo fue, miró a su lado y ahí estaba de pie junto a ella y un poco más a tras un Vegeta muy molesto. No es que ellos no habían notado el incremento de ki de Trunks, hace solo unos momentos Gohan lo sintió, pero cuando se puso de pie Vegeta inmediatamente le dijo que se sentara, él ya sabía de antemano lo que estaba pasando, ya había visto durante los bailes la forma en que su hijo observaba a ese chico. Invento una excusa lo bastante creíble para que Gohan se quedara donde estaba, él obedeció, pero seguía muy pendiente de los ki fuera del hotel, luego obviamente cuando sintió el de su hija aumentar, ya nada de lo que el príncipe de los sayajines pudiera decir lo iba a detener, bien lo sabía Vegeta.

- qué esta pasando Pan? – le pregunto Gohan.

Ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que no había pensando una excusa con anterioridad. Qué le iba a decir a su padre?, que Kento le robo un beso sin su autorización y que Trunks estaba completamente enfadado por celos?, absolutamente no, eso sería mucho peor, si decía algo así su padre la interrogaría con los "por qué" de la situación, por qué el iba a estar celoso?, acaso tenía algo con Pan?. Él ya comenzaba a sospechar algunas cosas, pero no iba a decir nada hasta estar absolutamente seguro, así habría excusas suficientes como para mandar a Trunks directamente al tanque de regeneración.

Fue cuando Pan salio de sus pensamientos, su padre nuevamente repetía la pregunta. – Pan, dime que demonios esta pasando aquí?

- Trunks esta enfadado con ese chico porque esta tratando de quitarle su hembra. – respondió Vegeta antes de que Pan pudiera decir algo.

- _"su" hembra?_– pensó Pan, luego de escuchar lo que había dicho, posando sus ojos con confusión sobre Vegeta.

En eso Gohan se acerca a Trunks he intenta de calmarlo, sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros, apretándolos con fuerza para que notara su presencia. Él sabía muy bien como se sentía Trunks en esos momentos, Gohan podía parecer muy calmado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero bien todos sabían que cuando él se nublaba por la rabia y furia su instinto y sangre sayajin bloqueaban todo razonamiento humano y por ende, la fuerza aumentaba a sus limites máximos, tal como aquella vez junto a Cell.

Mientras Pan seguía mirando a Vegeta. – mocosa, ya escuchaste bien, ahora le perteneces. – dijo secamente a la pelinegra.

Pan estaba pálida y quieta, sin saber que hacer. En eso Gohan se da vuelta y observo a Vegeta. – qué dijiste? – le pregunto, dejando a Trunks.

- lo que escuchaste, ella ahora le pertenece y por lo tanto va a luchar por ella. – respondió el mayor.

Pan escuchando las palabras del sayajin puro sale de su ensimismamiento, dándose cuenta que ahora estaban rodeados por Bulma, Chichi, Videl, incluso, Bra y Goten, los últimos dos vestidos solo en unas batas blancas.

La científica estaba histérica, no sabía que pasaba con su hijo y porque estaba así, con esa transformación. Videl por otro lado confundida con la cara que tenía Gohan. Y Chichi pensó que se avecinaba un nuevo mal a la tierra y no estaba Goku.

La mayoría de ellos estaban totalmente confundidos con toda la situación, a excepción de Bra y Vegeta. La chica de inmediato capturo todo, recordando las miradas de su hermanos a Kento durante la fiesta, e intervino de inmediato. – Hermano! – trato de llamar su atención sin resultados. Luego paso de mirarlo, sus ojos se pusieron sobre Pan, quien parecía totalmente perdida, luego a su padre, quien no hizo nada, y por último a Marron, quien le devolvió la misma mirada.

En eso la rubia se acerca a Pan para pedirle disculpas, sabía que esto no hubiera pasado si ella no la hubiera puesto en esa situación con Kento.

- Goten, dile a tus amigos que se vayan. – le susurro al oído. Él acató en seguida sin cuestionarla. Así ella se acercó a su hermano y se puso frente a él dando la mirada más fría que pudo obtener y luego le hablo en voz baja. – si no te detienes ahora, la única que saldrá lastimada es ella. – le declaro, pero él no parecía escuchar, solo miraba despectivamente a Kento que no se movía a pesar de la insistencia de Goten.

- maldito – gruño Vegeta en voz baja. Se acercó rápidamente a Goten al ver que no obtenía resultados, si esto no se detenía pronto habría muerte, eso era seguro. – sal de aquí! – empuja con un brazo al hijo menor de Goku. Luego se detiene justo en frente de Kento, y sostiene un brazo de él con su mano. – si no te vas de aquí ahora… - sonrió fríamente. – esto no será nada… - al finalizar apretó levemente en fuerza sayajin haciendo crujir sus hueso.

Kento sintió el dolor desgarrador de su hueso quebrándose, le dio una mirada de suplicio hasta que él lo soltó. Ren se acercó a él y lo arrastro a su auto. El auto se encendió y se fueron.

Bra nuevamente intento hablarle a su hermano, que ahora parecía más calmado, pero aun así no dejaba su transformación y por lo tanto las mujeres mayores que estaban de pie a escasos metros de ahí, seguían histéricas. – Trunks! – lo sacudió por los hombros. – mírala!, mira como esta por tu culpa. – miro hacia Pan que estaba junto a Marron atrás de ellos. Trunks se dio la vuelta y la observa, ella estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban perdidos en el suelo.

- l-lo siento – susurro cuando regresaba a su estado normal, volviendo a sus cabellos lavandas.

- bien – respondió ella, regresando al grupo.

- qué fue todo eso? – grito Bulma a su hija.

- ehhh… lo que pasa es que… - sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, sobretodo la de Gohan. – Trunks se enfado con ese chico porque… porque. – Marron intervino, quien ya había captado toda la situación entre Trunks y Pan.

- lo que pasa es que, bueno… - miro a Bra, luego paso a Trunks y finalmente a Gohan que miraba expectante. – Trunks me defendió de Kento porque me beso sin que yo lo quisiera.

Las mujeres parecían relajarse al escuchar eso. Pero Gohan seguía con el ceño fruncido mirando de Marron a Trunks y luego a Pan. – _por qué esta así? – _pensó viendo su actitud, parecía nerviosa. – entonces… - él intervino. - … eso quiere decir que tu y Trunks están juntos?... digo, por lo que dijo Vegeta hace unos momentos.

- _ah! seguramente mi padre también se dio cuenta._– pensó Bra para luego intervenir. – mmm… no juntos… juntos, pero algo por el estilo. – mintió.

A estas alturas Vegeta no le importaba lo que dijeran, - _si quieren seguir siendo estúpidos, que lo sean!_– pensó. Ahora solo le interesaba la vestimenta de su hija. – qué haces vestida así mocosa! – le grito.

- cómo? – respondió mirando a su padre y la cara de disgusto. Luego miro su bata blanca y se sonrojo. – y-yo… lo que pasa. – no podía articular palabras debido a su vergüenza y ala forma que todos la observaban a ella y Goten.

Vegeta se aproxima a Goten con una mirada furiosa. En eso intervino Bulma que poso sus manos sobre el pecho de él. – Vegeta, esto ya lo hablamos… prometiste que ya no intervendrías mas, te acuerdas?

- pero mujer!, mira como están!

- nada de pero, ellos son adultos, están casados y están en su primera noche de bodas, por lo tanto tu supondrás que ellos… – no termino cuando escuchó la voz de todos los demás al mismo tiempo.

- BULMA! – gritaron todos a excepción de Vegeta.

Así la atención paso de Pan, Bra y Trunks a Goten y Bra. Todos rieron con los comentarios de la peliverde mayor y entraron nuevamente al Hotel. Quedando atrás la rubia y la pelinegra.

- Pan, lo siento, de verdad nunca quise que esto pasara, yo…

- no es necesario pedir disculpas, fue algo que paso nada mas, tu no tienes la culpa de nada Marron. – le ofreció una sincera sonrisa.

- no… yo de verd – sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

- no Marron, yo tuve la culpa, lo siento… podrías… dejarnos a…

- si, si claro, yo… me voy… - se acerco a Pan y le dio un abrazo solo para susurrarle algo al oído – es idea mía o Trunks esta un poco borracho?

Pan antes de terminar el abrazo le respondió: - creo que si. – mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Trunks. Por lo que podía notar estaba de pie de una forma un poco extraña, al parecer si esta pasado de copas, pero no lo suficiente como para estar completamente borracho, aun así era extraño verlo así.

- nos vemos - con eso se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, cuando escucho la voz de Pan.

- no Marron, espérame, mejor me voy contigo, la verdad, no hay nada que quiera hablar ahora.

- pero Pan – la tomo de un brazo para detenerla.

Marron observaba la situación sin saber que hacer, al parecer su amigo estaba siendo un poco rudo.

- Pan por favor. – le suplico soltándola.

- tienes un minuto y nada mas. – Pan le respondió. – Marron no es necesario, si quieres me esperas en la habitación, voy a estar allí en unos par de minutos.

- esta bien… te espero allá.

Trunks espero a que la rubia desapareciera de su vista, mientras Pan estaba de brazos cruzados esperando lo mismo.

- listo, ahora qué quieres? – Pan lo observo mientras él tenia una actitud que pocas veces había visto, mejor dicho, era la segunda vez que la veía. Parecía molesto. Apenas la rubia desapareció de la vista, el guerrero cambio su actitud pacífica a una completamente todo lo contrario. – qué es lo que tienes ahora?, por qué estas así? – levanto una ceja.

- nada.

- bueno y entonces, que hago yo aquí?, tu eres el que quería hablar, no yo. Además la enojada debería ser yo, no tu!... hiciste un tremendo escándalo! y además, al parecer estas borracho! … mejor me voy de aquí. – se dio la media vuelta, pero él nuevamente la sostiene por el brazo. – suéltame!

- no.

- no me vengas con esa mierda Trunks, te digo que me sueltes!

La dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. – no me pasa nada.

Pan sabía que algo le pasaba, estaba molesto, lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero no estaba segura del por qué, aquí ella debería ser la enojada, no él. – qué tienes?, si ya me tienes aquí, mientras todos estas dentro del hotel, entonces quiero saber que es lo que te pasa.

Él se aparto. – déjalo, si quieres ándate.

- no

- Pan

- Ughh! Dímelo de una maldita vez! – dijo Pan, ya harta de toda la situación.

Trunks delante de ella y con fuego en sus ojos, le grito: - por qué no vas y le preguntas a tu amiguito Kento?

- qué?

- oh! no finjas que no sabes de lo qué estoy hablando Pan!

- espera un poco, estas enojado conmigo porque Kento me beso?, pero si tu mismo lo viste, no fui yo! – y era cierto ella nunca se acercó a él, todo lo contrario. – _por qué se enoja de esa manera?... no soy de su propiedad!_

- por favor, estuviste coqueteando con él durante la fiesta!, cuando te busco y te llevo a un lugar a solas a "conversar", que fue eso? ha?

- cómo? – estaba completamente confundida, cuando había estado coqueteando con él?, cuando hablo un par de veces con él?, mientras estuvo casi la noche completa a su lado?, acaso había perdido la cabeza?

- c o q u e t e a n d o! – dijo lentamente – estabas sonriendo y coqueteando o flirteando!, como le quieras decir!, no creas que no me di cuenta! – Ya estaba completamente enfadado, su ki comenzaba a incrementarse a pesar de que trataba de controlarse.

Pan viendo como la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de sus ojos, pensaba como era posible que se enfadara de esa manera, era tan irracional hasta cómico, pensando en que ella no era nada de él, absolutamente nada, cierto?, ese pensamiento lo hizo mas exasperante aún. – yo no estaba coqueteando con él!

- ha no?, pero tampoco hiciste nada para apartarte de él cuando te beso, cierto?, entonces que significa eso?

Era ofensivo que pensara eso de ella, pensó Pan, acaso yo se tiraba a los brazos, en este caso a los labios, de cualquiera?, quien se cree que es?, en esos momentos sentía la ira invadir su cuerpo, subía rápidamente desde el estómago hasta que salio de su boca – yo no hice esooo! – grito frente a su cara. – acaso ya no puedo hablar con otros hombres que no seas tu?, qué diablos te pasa Trunks? – y en realidad algo detrás de su cabeza ya le decía la respuesta, eran celos, pero por algún motivo quería escucharlo decir esa misma palabra de sus labios, esos increíbles y sexys labios. – _acaso pensé eso? ahora? dios!._

Trunks se acercó aún mas a ella y estaba a escasos centímetros, peligrosos centímetros, que Pan retrocedió casi instintivamente, dejándolos a la misma distancia de separación que hace momentos atrás. Acaso era miedo?, no, ella no lo creía, él no sería capaz de lastimarla o si?

- y me preguntas qué me pasa? – le grito de vuelta. – no me gusta que estés con otros hombres, eso es lo diablos que me pasa!

- perdón! y quién te crees tu qué eres?, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada, tu y yo no somos nada!, tu no eres mi dueño!, y no soy un objeto al cual te puedes adjudicar como tal! – grito y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel pasando por el hall, pasando por recepción, llegando a las escaleras, subiendo por ellas, arrastrando su vestido de gala y taconeando sus finos zapatos. – _quién mierda se cree?...me viene a exigir explicaciones cuando no tengo por qué dárselas, y él, claaaro, puede mirar y coquetear con cualquier mujer que se le acerca diciendo "disculpa linda estoy ocupado" o con un "ahora no tengo ganas de bailar, lo dejamos para otra ocasión"…todas son unas mujerzuelas, se le tiran en bandeja y él respondiéndoles de "lindas" o "dejarlo para otra ocasión"? qué ocasión sería esa?, en la oficina?, estúpido de mierda! – _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando sintió un tirón por la parte de atrás de su vestido, cuando iba casi llegando al tercer piso. Se dio la media vuelta y lo observo nuevamente, la había seguido. – suelta! – pero no parecía resultar él no soltaba el vestido, impidiéndole seguir su camino, a pesar de que no sabía donde iba, no pregunto cuál era su habitación, solo caminaba furiosa. – suéltame!, insisto, no se quién te crees que eres!, suéltame que no soy nada tuyo!... – trato de jalarlo hasta escuchar un rasgado, era su vestido, se estaba rasgando en la parte baja y él no lo soltaba. – cómo te atreves… - no termino de hablar cuando choco contra la pared, haciéndola callar y él con su cuerpo pegado al de ella.

- me atrevo… porque tu eres mía. – le dijo en el oído con voz baja. Sus dos manos estaban apoyadas contra la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

- no!, tu no eres mi dueño, y por lo tanto no me puedes controlar, puedo estar con quien yo quiera. – trato de pronunciar firmemente, pero por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera, era insuficiente. – _huele tan bien. – _pensó, ya que sus cuerpos están casi uno de encima del otro. –_ No!... – _trató de detener sus pensamientos. – _estoy enojada con él!... él no me puede controlar… si… yo… no… quiero… … … quiero?... dios!... si lo quiero… lo quiero ahora!... santo dios!, porque tiene que ser tan malditamente sexy cuando se enoja? –_ lo miro, y él tenía una sonrisa. – _pero no! no voy a dejar de estar enojada solo porque sonríe!... por dios!... ahora mismo echaría un polvo con él._

Trunks posa su frente contra ella y le dice: - mía… tarde o temprano serás mía. Antes de que ella pudiera o tratara de protestar se inclino para besar sus labios.

Pan quería devolverle el beso, pero no lo hizo, al menos no de inmediato, no podía dejar que él siguiera pensando eso, ella no era propiedad de nadie, empujo su pecho, separándolo de ella. – No Trunks!, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no soy un objeto o algo parecido, para decir que soy propiedad de algu… - nuevamente la besaba, pero esta vez ella se lo permitió, no podía decir que no a eso, era tan delicioso, su lengua presionaba sus labios queriendo traspasarlos y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta ella cedió, tenía sabor a wisky y a Trunks… ese sexy Trunks que besaba como los mil dioses.

Trunks dejo sus manos de la pared para posarlas sobre los hombros de ella, poco a poco sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo, acariciando cada trozo de piel expuesta hasta llegar a sus manos, de inmediato sus dedos se entrelazaron, él los dejo así por unos momentos, luego se los llevo a su propio cuello, con la intención de que las manos de ella se quedaran ahí, los dedos de Pan se enredaron en los cabellos lavandas, mientras sus manos se apoderaban de sus caderas, sujetándolas con fuerza. – mía…- dijo con voz ronca entre sus besos.

Nuevamente Pan sentía sus labios sobre ella, presionando con más fuerza y fiereza, se sentía como en el cielo, pero al mismo tiempo en el maldito infierno, mal, lo odiaba, pero también lo deseaba. A medida que su pasión crecía también lo hacia su enfado. Ella trataba de hacerle entender que ella no le pertenecía, nunca la iba a ser aunque se casaran, pensó, ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera a pesar de tener un marido o un padre autoritario, y él parecía no entender, por qué?, se maldijo interiormente. Lo volvió a empujar por su pecho, apartándose de su delicioso beso, dejándolo atónito. Nuevamente volvió a caminar, subiendo el par de escaleras que quedaban para llegar al tercer piso donde sintió el ki de Marron. Se adentro por el pasillo, pero sintió que otra vez él la seguía, sin saber por qué o seguramente por su rabia, tomo en sus manos un florero de decoración sobre una pequeña mesa, se dio la media vuelta y se lo arrojo.

Trunks no alcanzó a percibir y el florero llego de un golpe sobre su hombro izquierdo quebrándose y cayendo al suelo. – _que mierda tiene? – _pensó enfurecido, su rabia aumentaba más sin poder controlarlo, nunca imagino que ella comenzaría a arrojarle cosas.

Pan no se detuvo y siguió caminando, estaba furiosa. Y ahora Trunks también lo estaba.

A la velocidad de un rayo, él volvió a acercarse a ella y la inmovilizo contra la pared sujetándola con las manos y todo su cuerpo en su contra. Él sostuvo sus manos por sobre su cabeza y la beso con fuerza. Pan se resistía, tratando se liberarse, pero era en vano, él tenía más fuerza y con cada movimiento que intentaba para librarse no hacía más que frotar su cuerpo con él. Al final lo único que hizo fue devolverle el beso con la misma fuerza, convirtiendo el enfado en pasión, sus besos se hacían más profundos y sus lenguas luchaban una contra otra. Para esos instantes ella ya podía sentir una dureza pegando contra sus caderas, él estaba excitado y ella también.

Pan por instinto arqueaba su espalda haciendo que sus caderas rozaran y se frotaran contra las de él. Trunks con una mano seguía sujetando ambas de ella, y con la libre que ahora tenía se fue directo a su cuello, tocándola suavemente hacia abajo, llegando un poco mas debajo de la garganta y se detuvo en el contorno de un pecho, lo agarro con fuerza por sobre la tela del vestido, masajeándolo intensamente. Pan contuvo la respiración y jadeo rompiendo el beso, era inevitable. Luego Trunks traslado sus labios hasta abajo llegando a su cuello, besando, chupando y jadeando de igual manera de que ella. Pan movió su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo un mejor acceso y sus caderas se movían contra él una y otra vez, haciéndolo gemir, él la quito de la pared, mirándola directamente a los ojos, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a deslizar las tiras del vestido. Pan se estremeció, esto iba mas allá de lo que pensó, pero no había vuelta atrás, no ahora.

- aquí no… - susurro con sus ojos cerrados. Trunks gruño, pero ella tenía razón, podía sentir los ki de sus amigos y familiares en el primer piso y comenzaba a trasladarse, seguramente a sus habitaciones.

Trunks la tomo en brazos, pegándola a su pecho, se acercó a una ventana, voló con ella a la mayor velocidad posible sin aumentar demasiado su ki, no quería sospechas y mucho menos que lo sorprendieran con Pan. En menos de 5 minutos de vuelo, ya se encontraban en el departamento céntrico de Trunks. La dejo de pie frente a él viendo esos hermosos ojos negros que destellaban un brillo. Ahora fue ella quien se acercó y lo beso, su beso era suave y delicado, él abrazándola por la espalda comienza a deslizar su vestido, cayendo al suelo. Él se aparto y Pan no sabía por qué, lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Camino alrededor de ella, observándola en nada mas que su ropa interior de encaje.

- siempre tan bella… - dijo con voz baja y ronca. La tomo por la cintura y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Él camino directo a su habitación, la dejo sobre su cama y el volvió todo el peso de su cuerpo contra ella, era la primera vez que no debía preocuparse por ello sin lastimar a la mujer que tenía en su cama, ella era sayajin y por lo tanto más resistencia que las demás chicas humanas y eso lo volvió loco, no tenía que controlarse demasiado con ella, podía liberarse un poco mas de lo normal, no todo lo que el quería, pues no quería lastimarla, pero lo suficiente como para ella resistirlo. Sus manos se posaron en el trasero de ella, apretándolos, ella una vez mas movía sus caderas contra, su ahora, innegable erección que se notaba a través de sus pantalones. Inclinó su cabeza besando sus pechos y abriendo la boca para morder suavemente un pezón por sobre la ropa.

Pan comenzaba a tener respiraciones irregulares sin poder evitarlo. Gimió y echo su cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas, enredando sus manos con los cabellos de él. Trunks nuevamente vuelve a su boca y ella se aparta unos segundos de él y le dice entrecortadamente: - es injusto… llevas mucha ropa… - con eso ella saca su chaqueta negra, y desata el nudo de su corbata, luego trata de desabotonar su camisa, pero no lograba hacerlo, sus manos temblaban, se sentía tan torpe, parecía nuevamente una primeriza.

- arráncala. – sin más paciencia Trunks le dice al oído. Ella tira con ambas manos y los botones salen dispersos por la cama y el suelo. Ella se sintió de maravilla al hacerlo, la quito por completo arrojándola a un lado, tocando sus hombros, sus manos lentamente se deslizaban a sus pectorales, tocando cada unos de sus firmes músculos, subió y bajo por el mismo sector, mientras él la besaba furiosamente y acariciaba su estómago y pechos.

La pelinegra bajo sus caricias, buscando a tientas su cinturón. Cuando él se levanto y se puso de pie frente a la cama. – d-dónde vas? – ella pregunto confundida, no iba a dejar así, no?

Él sonrio y no respondio nada, en vez de eso, rapidamente se quito los zapatos, pantalones y boxer, quedando libre de todo, frente a los maravillados ojos de Pan, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, él era completamente glorioso, cada parte de su cuerpo era una maravilla, sin mencionar que su hombria se veía extremadamente bien, suspiro mirando todavía aquel lugar. Trunks sonrio de medio lado. – hay algo que te guste querida? – pregunto para molestarla, viendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rosas de vergüenza. Ella solo asintió con su cabeza, mordiendo su labio, no podía articular palabra alguna, se sentía ahogada. Quién podía imaginar que él parecía un perfecto dios?.

Se acostó sobre ella con todo su cuerpo y se inclino para morder su labio inferior, apretando con sus manos sus muslos y levantando una de sus piernas para rodearlas a sus caderas. Se apretó duro contra ella, haciéndola jadear. Retrocedió un poco quedando de rodillas frente a ella y la levantó dejándola sentada frente a él, paso sus manos por su espalda y desabrocho la parte superior de la prenda intima, deslizándola por los brazos hasta finalmente quitarla por completo. Admiro sus bien formados pechos, antes de tomarlos con sus manos. – tan suaves… - dijo casi en un susurro frente a su cara, sin quitar las manos donde la masajeaba. Él nuevamente la recostó, quedando sobre ella.

Pan de repente sintió un tirón, un sonido de algo rasgándose, miro hacia abajo y vio como él tiró y rasgo sus bragas. Ella gruño. – me gustaban esas bragas… - y sonrió. Antes de poder decir algo más se presiono contra ella y se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando sus pechos con más fuerza de lo que normalmente cualquier hombre humano haría. Ella gemía, mientras él la acariciaba lentamente, pero fuerte a la vez. Ella no daba más, no quería seguir aguantando, parecía una tortura, cuanto tiempo que no tenía sexo?, un mes?, menos, 3 semanas?... algo así pensó, no era tanto tiempo o si?, pero se sentía que lo quería en ella ahora!, esto era demasiado sufrimiento y él parecía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, y ese tiempo que no tenían, miro hacia la ventana y pudo ver que estaba amaneciendo lentamente, qué hora era?, las 5? 6? – _ohh dios! – _pensó cuando sintió una mano bajar hasta más allá de su plano estómago. – q-qué estas haciendo? – pregunto con voz entrecortada. Él la miro y sonrió, se acercó a ella y la besa suavemente alrededor de su cara, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, sus orejas, la nariz, sobre los ojos y ella se desesperaba, quería sentirlo y él estaba jugando con ella, lo tomo por la cabeza y beso sus labios, pero pronto los aparto de él cuando sintió un frote justo en su punto, su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y gimió audiblemente.

- te gusta? – él pregunto con malicia en su mirada. Ella no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza. Justo ahí él se detuvo, ella frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para protestar y lo escucho decir: - no escucho… te gusta si o no?

- si – dijo en un susurro.

- bien – le respondió a ella.

- Trunks… - gimió ella, mientras él la miraba – por favor. - Él de inmediato entendió a lo que se refería, él hacia todo a propósito, quería provocarla, esa era su única intención, alzo su rostro quedando a la altura de ella, quito su mano de aquel lugar y sujeto con ambas nuevamente sus pechos, mientras la besaba apasionadamente, podía sentir su corazón acelerado y eso le encantaba, sentirla agitada bajo su cuerpo.

- solo si dices que eres mía… - susurro en su oído, luego de lamerlo suavemente.

Su respiración se agito aun más, no sabía si era la misma excitación que él le provocaba, la frustración de que no entrara en ella de una maldita vez o era el hecho de que tuviera que decir eso para lograr su cometido. – n… - dudó por un segundo. – no… - contesto.

- como quieras – se aparto de ella, se puso de pie al lado de la cama y camino hacia el baño.

- me vas a dejar así? – espetó con rabia.

- tu lo quisiste. – respondió sin darse la vuelta.

- eres una mierda Trunks! – dijo incorporándose y caminando hacia él. – eres un consentido y mal criado, para que sepas no todas las personas están dispuestas a hacer lo que tu digas! Y yo quiero esto ahora! – le grito frente a él, tomándolo por los brazos.

- ah si… y qué vas a hacer al respecto?, obligarme? – sonrió al ver la furia que desataban sus ojos negros. Como le gustaba cuando se enfadaba, se veía más linda y sexy con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Sin responder a su pregunta, lo toma con fuerza y lo arroja sobre la cama nuevamente y ella se sienta a ahorcadas sobre él. – si… - sonrió.

Desde esa posición podía ver mejor aun sus pechos, su estómago, su rostro, todo. Mientras ella se meneaba hacia delante y atrás buscando fricción, él con una mano tomaba su pecho apretándolo con fuerza, dejando marcas rojas y con la otra apretaba sus caderas. – lo siento, pero aquí mando yo. – con un movimiento rápido le da la vuelta y nuevamente él queda sobre ella. Con tanto movimiento por parte de ella, no aguanto más, era innegable él también la necesitaba y ahora. – pero te advierto, no seré suave contigo, si quieres jugar a ser ruda, te lo demostraré. -

- arrogante como siempre… – sonrió para él - … no tengas cuidado, no soy como tus demás mujeres débiles.

Trunks respondió de medio lado satisfecho con su respuesta, era lo que estaba esperando. Sin darle un segundo más, se colocó en su entrada y se deslizo de un solo empujón dentro de ella. Ella respondió con un gemido fuerte, mientras sentía que enterraba las uñas en su espalda, esto lo provocó aun más, se aferro su cintura con fuerza sabiendo que en unas horas más dejaría moretones.

El rostro de Pan se arrugo, la primera entrada provocó dolor, no lo imaginó, pero lo hizo, él no era un ser humano como los demás, era mitad sayajin y ella casi lo había olvidado hasta sentirlo en ella. Aguanto un grito, pero sin quererlo sus ojos se mantenían cerrados hasta acostumbrarse a él.

Trunks sintió que ella había dejado de moverse cuando hizo su primer acceso, se asustó, pensó que ella era más fuerte, grave error, fue un estúpido al hacer algo así, se maldijo a si mismo, deteniéndose al instante. – estás bien?, te hice daño?, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no me controle… - seguía hablando mientras salía de ella, hasta que escucho.

- no! – abrió sus ojos al sentir que él salía, apretando alrededor de su cuello para denegar su salida. – estoy bien… es sólo que… casi olvide que eras mitad sayajin… - sonrió avergonzadamente.

- no, fui un bruto, lo siento, si quieres me deten… - ella lo interrumpe.

- no, no quiero… sólo ten más cuidado esta vez… - lo besa sobre los labios para reforzar su respuesta y que se diera cuenta que ella de verdad estaba bien, sólo fue el dolo inicial, esto era nuevo, algo nuevo y bueno.

- estas segura? – preguntó aun preocupado.

- si, sólo me tengo que acostumbrar… a ti... ahora cállate y sigue.

Trunks supo de inmediato que estaba bien, si no, no le hablaría de esa forma. Esta vez lenta y suavemente se introdujo en ella. Se deslizo dentro y fuera a un ritmo constante hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su longitud, que no era poco.

Pan se comenzó a sentir bien, mejor dicho, de maravilla, que bueno era este hombre, hacía todo bien. – más rápido. – se quejo susurrando ahora ya acostumbrada. Trunks obedeció y dio gracias por sus palabras. Pasó más tiempo y esto se estaba volviendo exasperante, ambos parecían querer más del otro. Ella iba al mismo ritmo que él, más rápido y fuerte. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, teniendo un mejor acceso. Trunks gruño, haciendo sus embestidas más fuertes y profundas. Pan mentalmente también le agradecía, eso se sentía más placentero aun.

- aumenta tu ki – demando el chico. Pan lo miro confundida. Él al ver su rostro demando nuevamente. – sólo hazlo! – Ella sin esperar un segundo más obedeció y dios! que bien se sentía! El ritmo de él comenzó a aumentar junto a los de ella, pensó que su corazón explotaría con cada una de las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando.

Trunks también aumento su fuerza y por lo tanto su ki. Con solo un segundo de lucidez recordó que olvido algo fundamental y sin darse cuenta también olvido otra cosa importante. – mierda! – exclamo. Sin detenerse, sin dejar de moverse contra ella, como pudo, se acercó a su mesa de noche, justo al lado de la cama, estiro sus brazos, abrió el cajón y saco algo. Volvió a Pan tomando una de sus muñecas y puso un brazalete metálico. Ella en medio de su éxtasis logro verlo, pero no le dio importancia. Él se puso otro brazalete en su muñeca y siguieron. Él se metía y salía de ella, ahora con una fuerza y velocidad desmedida. Su boca se fue a su cuello, besándola y succionando su piel. – hueles tan bien Pan – susurro en su oído, aspirando su aroma.

Esas palabras fueron la explosión para ella, calaron hasta sus huesos, mientras gemía y jadeaba sin reparación alguna. Su clímax se acercaba y con un susurro advirtió – ya… no… puedo… más… - dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Él aumento su ki considerablemente y sus embestidas se aceleraron, movía sus caderas fuerte contra ella, demasiado fuerte. Ella dejaba escapar suspiros de satisfacción, estaba cada vez más cerca de la gloria.

Trunks también más cerca, con un fuerte gruñido se vino, haciendo sus últimos empujones, casi sin fuerzas, explotando dentro de ella, sintiendo como ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo en voz alta, sensación de que ella también había llegado a su apogeo. Él continuó moviéndose mientras sentía que el cuerpo de ella convulsionaba, él no era egoísta y por lo tanto también quería que disfrutara tanto como él.

Pan cuando llegaba a su punto culmine, se torció bajo la presión del cuerpo sobre ella, gimiendo en voz alta sin vergüenza alguna, enterrando sus uñas contra dura carne de su espalda, apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La pelinegra sentía la sensación máxima de placer cuando él realizaba sus últimos esfuerzos contra ella.

A medida que ambos sentían perder sus fuerzas por completo, Trunks la sujeto con sus últimos esfuerzos, susurrando: - mía – _aunque no haya sido el primero… o quizás el segundo o tercero…qué se yo… - _pensó un poco irritado con tal idea. La sostuvo hasta que recuperara el aliento, luego se salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, sin perderla de vista, le acaricio una mejilla. – estas bien? – pregunto, al notar que todavía su respiración era agitada y tenía en su rostro un extraño gesto. Poco y nada sabía él que ella había logrado escuchar su pensamiento.

Pan no respondió, ese pensamiento rondo por su cabeza, no sabía si estaba loca o si de verdad lo escucho decir eso, se decidió por la segunda idea, al parecer no era primera vez que lograba escuchar algo así de él. Eso la irrito. – _quién se cree él, que soy? una puta?, él es un puto de mierda, cuántas mujeres habrán estado en esta misma cama? – _esa sola idea la molesto, posiblemente ella era solo una más en su larga lista de conquistas, un polvo rápido, fácil y listo. Se maldijo a si misma por hacer esto, parecía una tonta barata que al primer ofrecimiento ella aceptaba, estaba enojada con ella misma. Sintió como él se acercaba a ella, y la rodeaba con sus brazos por su cintura. Sin nada más que hacer o decir, miró la ventana a su lado, ya había amanecido por completo, el sol era radiante – _cuánto tiempo estuvimos haciéndolo?, bastante por lo visto… él es verdaderamente increíb... ahh! no! – _alejo ese pensamiento, no podía ser tan débil, sin siquiera pensarlo, con su rabia nublando su mente, se levanto de la cama.

Trunks la observo, parecía molesta. – _hice algo mal? – _pensó confundido. Vio como ella sin decir ni una palabra o detenerse parar a mirarlo, entro al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella. Definitivamente a pesar de haber estado con unas "cuantas" mujeres, de tener a su madre y su hermana, no entendía que pasaba por sus cabezas, no las entendía. Se estiro sobre la cama, estirando cada músculo relajándose un poco hasta que sintió sonar el teléfono. Se levanto y busco sus boxer en el suelo, se acercó al teléfono y contestó.

- hola?

- TRUNKS? – escuchó el grito de una voz femenina.

_Continuará...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Un nuevo capítulo!

Siento mucho si ahora me demoro demasiado en subir un nuevo cap. Pero si se dan cuenta, estos últimos son muchos más largos que los primeros que escribí… creo que cinco veces más largo, si es que no es más jajaja (espero que largos no sean tan aburridos =S), y por lo tanto, me demoro más en escribirlos y subirlos. Eso si, no pienso demorarme mucho, ustedes saben ;) no me gusta demorar más.

Otra cosa, es idea mía o hay menos lectores estos últimos días?, no es que este reclamando ni nada jajaja es solo que me parece curioso xD en fin, puede que estén ocupados, pero no importa, si al menos sé que hay una sola persona que sigue leyendo, yo también seguiré escribiendo hasta finalizarlo =)

Ah! y les tengo una buena noticia, tengo escrito varios capítulos más, pero están a mano, debo pasarlos al notebook y los subo ok?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son lo más lindo! =) las adoro!

Besos.

_**Kattie.-**_


	24. Corazón roto

**Capítulo 24**

Trunks la observo, parecía molesta. – _hice algo mal? – _pensó confundido. Vio como sin decir ni una palabra o detenerse parar a mirarlo, entro al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella. Definitivamente a pesar de haber estado con unas "cuantas" mujeres, de tener a su madre y su hermana, no entendía que pasaba por sus cabezas, no las entendía. Se estiro sobre la cama, estirando cada músculo relajándose un poco hasta que sintió sonar el teléfono. Se levanto y busco su bóxer en el suelo, se acercó al teléfono y contestó.

- hola?

- TRUNKS? – escuchó el grito de una voz femenina.

- si madre, no es necesario que grites.

- dónde demonios te habías metido?, le pregunte a Vegeta dónde estabas y me dijo que no sentía tu ki, pensé que estabas muerto!

- mamá calma, estoy bien… - mientras decía eso se quito el brazalete metálico que había olvidado por completo.

- Pan esta contigo?

- ehhh… - se puso nervioso y podía sentir la voz de Gohan en fondo. – ehh… por qué?, qué pasa con ella? – no sabía que contestar.

- Gohan esta histérico porque no siente su ki tampoco, estas con ella?

A estas alturas no sabía que demonios responder – ehh si esta aquí, lo que pasa es que trabaje en un nuevo invento y… pero no te preocupes luego te explico, dile a Gohan que Pan se encuentra bien… ella ahora … ehh… esta en una cámara nueva de gravedad y… y… no se puede sentir el ki… - mintió y antes de poder seguir se escucho una voz más calmada de ella.

- esta bien… Gohan, Pan esta con él no te preocupes, están bien. – escucho Trunks a través del auricular. – Trunks los estamos esperando para tomar desayuno en el hotel, Bra y Goten se van en media hora, así que espero que estés aquí en menos de 1 minuto, entiendes? – ordeno.

Trunks sintió pánico, a pesar de ser un hombre mayor, su madre causaba terror en él cuando estaba enojada. – si madre, estaré allá de inmediato.

- y trae a Pan, antes de que Gohan la mate o te mate ti.

- si. – dijo eso y corto el teléfono.

Luego corrió hasta el baño de su habitación y toco la puerta. – Pan? – pregunto a través de ella, pero no recibía respuesta. – Pan! – volvió a tocar la puerta. – estas ahí? Pan!

- qué quieres Trunks?, decir que soy tuya?, qué te pertenezco ahora? – dijo irritada.

- _qué mierda tiene ahora? – _pensó. – Pan, ábreme la puerta por favor. Llamaron por tel – fue interrumpido por ella.

- Trunks deja que me duche primero, si?

- Ugghh! Pan! – grito.

- Qué! – dijo cuando abrió la puerta. Trunks la observó embelezado, ella solo cubierta con una toalla negra muy corta, exponiendo sus largas y blancas piernas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de ella. – qué quieres?, mirarme?

Mentalmente se golpeo a si mismo. – n-no, ehh… yo… ah! Llamaron por teléfono y – miro su muñeca – sácate eso! – dijo tomándola.

- auch! – se quejo al sentir que tomaba su muñeca muy fuerte. – por qué tanto apuro?, déjalo, yo me lo saco. – dijo mirando su brazalete para sacárselo.

- disculpa – dijo arrepentido por su actitud. – _pero es que si no, Gohan me va a matar si no siente tu ki – _pensó.

- por qué mi papá no habría de sentir mi ki? – pregunto levantando su vista y mirarlo.

- cómo?... yo no he dicho eso – frunciendo el ceño.

- no?, si, lo dijiste, te escuche. – afirmó.

- no Pan, ni si quiera he abierto mi boca. – _oh oh… noo… esto no puede estar pasando… _

- dios mío! – dijo sobresaltada y sus ojos abierto de par en par - por qué puedo escuchar tus pensamientos?... pensaste "oh oh… noo… esto no puede estar pasando…", no es así?

Trunks la seguía observando, esta vez confundido, avergonzado, irritado. – p-por qué puedes escucharme y yo no a ti? … - la miro confundido, pero su rostro empezó a ponerse pálido ante sus ojos – Pan estas bien?

- no – soltó en un chillido – me siento mal. – su rostro estaba pálido como blanco papel, sus ojos empezaron a ver negro y sintió una transpiración fría.

- no… ahh – no sabía que hacer – ehh, ven. – la ayuda a caminar hacia la cama y la sienta en la orilla. – parece que te vas a desmayar, siéntate y pon tu cabeza hacia abajo entre tus piernas. – _o para que te sientas mejor yo podría poner mi cabeza entre tus piernas… Trunks deja de pensar estupideces ahora! – _pensó.

- Trunks – dijo con su cabeza abajo tal como él había indicado.

- si?, necesitas algo?

- déjate de pensar.

Trunks sintió un calor subir a su rostro – sip – al menos Pan no podía ver que su cara estaba de color rojo furioso.

Mientras Trunks se vestía rápidamente, sin si quiera tomar una ducha, comer o algo, Pan estaba en la misma posición, tratando se recuperarse del shock, preguntándose por qué ella podía escuchar los pensamientos de él?, acaso él no la podía escuchar?, aunque recordando el día que estuvieron en la barbacoa él escucho maldecirlo, cierto?... pero por qué se podían escuchar, luego se acordó… sus padres… ellos se escuchaban!, se sentían mutuamente, sabía lo que el otro quería o cómo estaba, pero eso era cuando había una conexión, y ellos totalmente no la tenían, él no ha mordido su cuello y ella no lo ha hecho con él. Confundida rápidamente se sentó y toco su cuello, corrió al baño y se vio en el espejo. – _no hay nada, algunos raspones pero nada más, no hay dientes, ni marcas profundas… será que yo lo mordí y no me di cuenta y por eso lo puedo escuchar a veces? – _entro en pánico, volvió a correr a la habitación donde estaba Trunks, se puso frente a él y sin cuidado alguno corrió con sus manos su rostro y su pelo para ver el cuello. – _nada?... entonces que mierda esta pasando?_

Trunks la miraba confundido con ella todavía sosteniendo su cara a un lado, tocando su cuello, produciendo escalofríos con su toque. – se te perdió algo?

- no te hagas el tonto Trunks!, sabes muy bien lo que estoy haciendo.

- entonces… no, no me has mordido… yo te marque? – también entro el pánico, con sus propias manos hizo lo mismo con ella, viendo que su cuello no habían grandes marcas, pero sin sacar sus manos de ahí, comenzó a trazar suaves toques con sus dedos, mientras Pan inconcientemente cerraba sus ojos. Hasta que. – Gohan! – dijo con voz alterada sintiendo el ki aumentar un poco. – mierda, me va a matar! – se aparto de ella y recogió las ropas de ella entregándoselas.

- qué pasa?, por qué te alteras tanto al sentir un poco del ki de mi papá?

- eso es lo que te iba a decir…

- y por qué me pusiste ese brazalete y después que me lo quitara con tanto apuro?

- Pan, una cosa a la vez…primero, ese brazalete es para desaparecer el ki, veras… tu y yo estábamos aumentando el ki y …

- ok, ok, lo entiendo, no querías que nos sintieran juntos, eso era obvio… y de dónde sacaste eso?, un invento de Bulma?

- en realidad, fue invento mío y de Bra… bueno, pero eso ahora no importa… lo que trataba de decir era – interrumpido de nuevo.

- Bra y tu?, para qué?

- Pan por favor!... déjame decirlo de una buena vez!

- esta bien, pareces viejo cascarrabias – se burlo. – no es que seas muy joven que digamos… y … - Oh! cómo le gustaba molestarlo, desde pequeña haciendo lo mismo y él siempre enfureciéndose sin darse cuenta que ella siempre lo hacía con la intención de solo molestarlo, nada serio, solo jugarretas. Se divertía con solo mirar su expresión, y la sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

- dios mío Pan, puedes parar de molestar, no cambias! – dijo cuando vio asomarse una risita por parte de ella – qué es tan gracioso?

- nada.

- Hmmp! – hizo el sonidito al igual que su padre – lo que trataba de decir… y espero que esta vez no interrumpas… - la miro con ojos inquisitivos. – llamo mi madre y tenemos que estar allá en menos de, por lo menos, 5 minutos y viendo todo el tiempo que ya hemos perdido, tenemos que irnos ahora, nos están esperando para el desayuno en el hotel. – antes de poder terminar, escucho:

- eso es todo… primero mi ducha y luego nos vamos… - dijo dando la media vuelta para ir nuevamente al baño.

- no, no es todo, Gohan esta histérico… pensó que te había pasado algo porque no podía sentir tu ki… por… ese brazalete y … tuve que inventar una excusa tonta para hacerle creer que estabas bien aquí… conmigo y… - viendo que el rostro de ella parecía más divertido aun con su tambaleo de palabras y la poca seguridad con que las decía trato de hacerlo un poco mejor – deja de reírte de mi!, así que ahora te vistes y nos vamos! – ordeno.

- y con qué? – dijo mostrando su vestido. – con este vestido roto?... a propósito me debes unas bragas también. – dijo sonriente y avergonzada a la vez.

- lo sé – se sonrojo. – ahora vístete con lo que tengas, cuando llegues allá te duchas y te cambias, ahora voy a buscar una manzana o algo que muero del hambre.

- si señor – se vuelve a burlar.

A los pocos minutos ambos llegaban al hotel, por separado por su puesto, uno por la entrada principal y la otra por un costado, caminando a sus habitaciones.

Trunks entrado por el hall, paso por las puertas de un salón y sorpresivamente una voz lo llamaba, retrocedió y vio a su familia y los Son sentados en una gran mesa redonda llena de comida. Su estómago comenzó a rugir. Camino hacia adentro y se puso cerca de la mesa, pero lo más alejado posible de Gohan, quedando justamente de pie al lado de Vegeta que estaba tragando la comida.

- Trunks! – grito su madre. – que bueno que ya llegarán… recién sirvieron el desayu – la interrumpe una voz ronca y furiosa.

- dónde esta Pan? – pregunto Gohan mirando con clara angustia y furia en su mirada.

- ehh… creo que en su habitación… lo que pasa es que – no termino.

- dónde habían estado?, por qué no sentía sus ki hace unos momentos atrás?

Los ojos del pelilila se sorprendieron con todas las preguntas que hizo, y su cuerpo se sintió nervioso por todas las miradas sobre él esperando respuestas. – bueno lo que pasa es que anoche estaba enfurecido, como podrán haber visto y… - hizo pausas un poco más largas de lo normal para crear mentiras que parecieran reales. – y… Pan comenzó a fastidiarme para que me molestara aun más, quería que luchara contra ella porque estaba aburrida, yo me negué, hasta que al final cedí, era una buena idea para descargar mi rabia, así que fuimos a… a… la cámara de gravedad de mi padre y no resistió – en eso siente una mirada furiosa, se volvió para ver a su padre, sus ojos clavándose en él, trago saliva. - … entonces fui en busca de un invento mío, solo un prototipo…

- y? – insistió Gohan para que continuara – le paso algo a Pan?, porque si tiene un solo rasguño te juro que voy a -

- esta bien, esta bien Gohan, no le paso nada, ella es bastante fuerte y resistió muy bien el combate – _y mi cuerpo apretándose contra ella…como me gustaría repetir ahora ese combate… - _obviamente no utilice toda mi fuerza – _o si no, no podría caminar por un par de días… - _bueno, lo que paso es que utilizamos un prototipo que inhibe la energía por eso no sentías su ki, solo lo estábamos probando y al parecer resulto, y eso. – dijo por fin relajándose un poco al notar que los antes tensos hombros de Gohan parecían relajarse. Con eso, tomo asiento, al lado de su padre, estaba dispuesto a comerse todo, tenía un hambre voraz.

- eso es típico de Pan – acoto Goten sin preocupación para seguir con su comida. Al parecer él y los padres de Bulma eran los únicos que no sospechaba absolutamente nada.

Bra con una ceja más arriba que la otra, no le creía absolutamente nada, en realidad ella ya sospechaba todo, obviamente había utilizado el invento de ambos para… hacer eso, al igual que ella había puesto en práctica con Goten, para esconderse de su padre.

Chichi pensaba que eso haya sido cierto, pero sabiendo los sentimientos de su nieta por ese chico, no le creyó del todo.

Gohan, su preocupación era obvia, como padre sobre protector, nunca le creería todo a ese chico, vio como en la noche no se separo de su hija y que varios otros chicos más no paraban de mirarla, incluido ese tal Kento que al parecer jugaba con la chica rubia hija de Krillin, esto iba a tener que decírselo a su amigo para que pusiera más atención a los novios de la niña.

Videl tampoco creyéndole todo sabía muy bien que algo había pasado entre ellos, no sabía exactamente que, pero seguramente algo medio romántico.

Bulma desconcertada, encontrando contradicciones con la conversación por teléfono hace un rato atrás y ahora con lo que decía ahora, esto era extraño, pero aun más extraño era que Vegeta no parecía ni un poco preocupado, parecía más bien como si el supiera todo, lo sabría?, eso a la noche lo investigaría?, sonrió maliciosamente.

Y Vegeta no decía nada, ni miraba a nadie, como si nada, sin ninguna preocupación siguió comiendo hasta que escucho que todos volvían a conversar entre ellos. Dio vuelta su rostro para mirar como su hijo tomaba un vaso de jugo, y con voz muy baja, asegurándose que nadie más que él escuchara dijo: - espero que lo de la cámara no sea cierto. – sus miradas se cruzaron y se dio cuenta de la verdad, conocía muy bien a su mocoso. – y… - su nariz hizo un raro movimiento, frunciendo el seño. – apestas a sexo y a la mocosa esa – miro hacia la entrada del salón. Los ojos de Trunks lo siguieron para ver a Pan entrar.

Trunks silenciosamente se puso de pie escondiendo su rubor subir por sus mejillas y se excuso diciendo que iba a buscar el celular a su habitación. – _mejor me ducho y me cambio antes de que Gohan me olfatee también… _

El desayuno paso sin mayores percances, transcurrió de forma casi normal, si no hubiera sido por algunas miradas de Gohan a su hija. Ahora todos estaban en el hall despidiéndose de Goten y Bra, mientras un auto los esperaba justo en la puerta.

- dónde esta mi hermano? – pregunto la recién casada. – se fue en el desayuno y no volvió mas, acaso no piensa despedirse de mi?, vuelvo en dos semanas más!

Pan escucho y claro!, él se había ido justo cuando ella entro y no había vuelto, acaso estaba avergonzado por lo que habían hecho?, enojado?, no la quería ver de nuevo?, entonces había sido algo de una noche y listo?, muchas cosas estaban pasando por su mente y estaba confundida. Por qué se preocupaba tanto por como él se sentía con respecto a ella, bueno ella sabía que le gustaba ese chico, pero sintió que luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos, algo dentro de ella cambio, sentía la necesidad de saber exactamente como se sentía él con ella, quería saber de sus sentimientos, sus verdaderos sentimientos, luego de meditarlo por pocos segundos hablo: - si quieres yo puedo ir a buscarlo. – se ofreció.

- gracias – dijo Bulma – esta en la habitación 47 en el tercer piso.

Pan se encamino hacia allá pensando que tal vez ella si debía darle una oportunidad, además dijo que se encargaría de su hijo y que ya no estaba junto a Mei, qué malo podría pasar con eso?, el que no se atreve no cruza el río, y no sabía o no estaba completamente segura, pero sentía que lo quería cada día más, y al parecer él también, solo que ella no lo quería admitir por inseguridad y miedo a que no le rompieran el corazón. Bueno ahora no había vuelta atrás se lo diría y esperaría su respuesta, si él quería también podrían comenzar a tener citas como cualquier pareja normal que empiezan a conocerse, enfrentaría la furia de su padre cuando se lo contara porque valdría la pena. Qué importaba si el era mayor que ella, si las familias eran unidad o que su padre lo quería matar cuando se enterara?, ella no permitiría que pasara eso, lo defendería a muerte, entonces… verdaderamente ella era suya? – _ohh dios! él tenía razón - _sin quererlo ya se estaba rindiendo a él y no le importaba, ahora quería ser de él…_ - y Thomas?... que hago con él?, ha sido tan bueno conmigo, lo quiero tanto, lo amo?... por qué a veces pienso que si o tras veces que no… de una cosa estoy segura, cuando lo veo a mi lado, la forma en que me mira siento que lo amo, pero y ahora?... ahh! carajo! Creo que ahora no, amo a Trunks?, lo amo?... lo amo!, dios mío por qué tengo que amar tanto a ese hombre?... es ahora o nunca… _- pensó cuando abrió la puerta sin siquiera detenerse a tocar primero. Seguramente estaría sobre la cama durmiendo, y ella lo sorprendería sentándose sobre él, acariciarlo y besarlo para que despertara y se despidiera de su hermana.

Sometida bajo sus propios pensamientos grande su fue error al pensar todo aquello, distraída pensando en todo, no se preocupo en sentir ki o al menos tocar la puerta, cuando entro vio la escena que le desgarraba el corazón, partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Trunks sentado en la orilla de la cama con una Mei sentada a horcadas sobre su regazo mientras se abrazaban y besaban mutuamente. Ella con una falta que estaba subida hasta su cintura y él acariciaba desesperado su trasero vestido con una diminuta tanga. Detuvo sus pasos en seco, deteniéndose silenciosamente para retroceder sus pasos sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Pan? – susurro cuando creyó sentir su ki, apartando suavemente el cuerpo Mei. Caminando hacía la puerta.

Pan salió rápidamente por el pasillo, llegando a las escaleras, suprimiendo completamente su ki y aguantando sus lágrimas.

- Pan! – grito en el pasillo pensando en que podía encontrarse cerca, pero no sentía su ki, se estaba volviendo loco, ahora su cabeza estaba confundida. Volvió a la habitación.

– Mei me voy!, luego hablaremos de esto. – recordando que su hermana ya debía estar despidiéndose abajo.

- per -

- nada, esto fue un error y estaba con la guardia baja, me pillaste en un mal momento, pero esto no volverá a suceder nunca más…. tengo que bajar a despedirme de mi hermana y luego me voy, quiero que salgas de aquí. – dijo cuando salía hacia el pasillo y ella lo seguía.

- por qué?, te avergüenzas de mi?, no quieres que te vean conmigo?

Trunks sin responder nada, siguió su camino. Hasta llegar con los demás.

- Hermano!, no te ibas a despedir de mi? – haciendo un puchero.

- Bra, por supuesto, lo que pasa es que demore con un asunto, lo siento. – dijo abrazándola junto a un beso sobre frente. – espero que lo pases bien, descansa y disfruta de tu luna de miel.

- gracias.

Los demás se despidieron también, diciendo las últimas palabras hacia la pareja, hasta que ellos se fueron.

- mi bebe… - dijo sollozando la peliverde.

- ya cállate mujer y vámonos! – dijo Vegeta.

- Gohan nos vamos?

- si, Videl… quiero dormir…

- siiii – todos los demás comentaron riendo, debido a la falta sueño.

- y Pan? – pregunto Gohan a su esposa.

Videl miro a su alrededor – yo pensé que… Trunks, dónde esta Pan?, te fue a buscar cierto?

Trunks se dio vuelta para mirarla hacia atrás – no, ella no ha ido por mi – dijo confundido - no se dónde esta… pensé que estaba justamente aquí. – _dios! me habrá visto o sentido?... o no ha ido a mi habitación? _

- hijo vienes con nosotros? – pregunto Bulma secándose las lágrimas.

- no lo creo… – _tengo que buscar a mi Pan… "mi" Pan?... – _sacudió su cabeza, en serio estaba pensando que era suya?, siendo que hace unos momentos estaba haciendo cariñoso con Mei – _Mierda!... eres una mierda Trunks! – _se dijo así mismo, enfadado consigo mismo. – _por qué tengo que ser tan caliente?... Pan me deja así todo el tiempo, maldita sea!, parezco adolescente de nuevo sin poder controlar mis hormonas! Y a la primera que se ofrece me rindo, todo por tu culpa! – _miró hacia abajo entre sus piernas. – _y Mei?... no es necesario estar junto a ella… pero un hijo… me une por lo que me queda de vida a ella… dios! un hijo!, que voy a hacer! _

- hijo, estas bien? – preguntó observando la cara empalidecida de él.

- si… me tengo que ir, nos vemos. – beso la frente de su madre y se despidió con una seña de manos a los demás.

- _ahora… dónde habrá ido?... me habrá visto?... dios espero que no!, si es así, todo es culpa de Mei… cierto?.. ahh! yo también tengo la culpa! Yo y mi calentura por Pan, rayos!... pero que demonios hago con ella?... lleva un hijo mío, pensé que habíamos sido precavidos, no?... puede que alguna vez no me cuidara por mi impaciencia… … … oh dios mío!, no use nada con Pan!... espero que ella utilice algún método anticonceptivo… o si no seré padre de dos bebes de diferentes mujeres… aunque con Pan tendríamos con hijo con mucho poder…descendientes de Vegeta y Goku, vaya! – _sonrió ante tal pensamiento y luego sacudió su cabeza. – _Ah! Trunks concéntrate mientras vuelas!... debes buscar a Pan… y si se ha ido?... ella dijo que se iría luego de la boda de Bra, pero no creo que sea de inmediato cierto?... por qué no puedo sentir su ki?... maldita sea!, se quedo con el brazalete!_

Trunks inmerso en sus pensamientos llego al jardín delantero de la casa de Gohan, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, entro sin permiso, la busco en el primer piso, en el living, comedor, cocina, baños, sala de estar, patio trasero y nada. Subió las escaleras y fue directo a su cuarto, nada, busco en la habitación de invitados, en la oficina de Gohan, en la biblioteca y no estaba. Bajó y se dirigía hacia la salida – _y en la habitación de Gohan y Videl?, será muy imprudente entrar allí?, bah! – _subió corriendo y entró, lo primero que vio fue una nota sobre la cama.

Mamá y Papá: Lamento no haberme despedido de ustedes, pero adelante mi viaje de vuelta a casa, lo siento, sé que dije que me quedaría más tiempo, pero no puedo. Los llamaré en cuanto aterrice el avión. Los ama Pan. 

Trunks termino de leer la nota y se enfureció – _por qué siempre arranca cuando las cosas se ponen un poco más difíciles?... y ni si quiera se despide!... a veces eres tan cobarde Pan… o será por ese estúpido de Thomas? – _se preguntó a si mismo al recordar su llamada cuando ambos estaban en la oficina diciendo que necesitaba tiempo. – _ella ama a Thomas o a mi?... habrá sido solo por lujuria?, un capricho? Y por eso ahora se va?, se habrá arrepentido?... sea lo que sea tengo que aclararlo ahora! – _mientras salía de la casa la llamaba por teléfono, pero ella no contestaba.

Pan esperando que sus maletas fueras revisadas en el aeropuerto miraba su celular que no dejaba de timbrar con las insistentes llamadas de Trunks – _deja de llamar imbécil!, lo único que haces es hacerlo más difícil para mi! _

- señorita se encuentra bien? – pregunto un hombre alto y moreno vestido de un traje azul marino, al parecer un guardia.

- si, estoy bien. – respondió tratando de aparentar normalidad.

- no lo parece, he estado observándola durante un tiempo, perdón por eso, pero alguien tan hermosa como usted no debería estar llorando.

- llorar? – murmuró. Paso su mano por sus mejillas secando las lágrimas. Hasta ese preciso momento no se había dado cuenta que seguía llorando, desde que salio del hotel hasta aquí.

- hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? – le pregunto amablemente.

- creo que si – sonrió. – podría cuidarme las maletas y mi cartera, mientras voy al baño a refrescarme? – pregunto tímidamente.

- claro, no se preocupe, vaya con tranquilidad.

- gracias.

Luego de unos momentos y lograr calmarse, ya estaba sentada en la espera del llamado para abordar su avión, cuando sintió una mano muy conocida sobre su hombro.

Escondiendo su reacción de asombro le preguntó – qué haces aquí?

- dónde crees que vas?, te vas nuevamente sin despedirte o dar alguna explicación?

- te dije que me iría luego de la boda… p-pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!... cómo sabías dónde estaba? – ahora ambos estaba de pie, uno frente al otro.

- Videl… la llame… p-pero Pan por qué – fue interrumpido.

- qué? – le gritó enfurecida recordando la escena que vio en su habitación de hotel.

La miró a los ojos y tomo sus manos entrelazándolas con él – no te vayas… - suplico.

- dame un motivo, solo uno y lo haré… me quedo. – no sabía por qué le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, pero lo hizo.

- Pan yo… yo te quiero, te quiero aquí, a mi lado.

- _no es suficiente… - _pensó tristemente – me tengo que ir – dijo cuando escucho el llamado a su avión.

- por qué Pan?, por qué vuelves con Thomas?

- porque me necesita y… me ama.

- tu lo amas?

Pan miró hacia otro lado – sí, lo amo – se soltó de sus manos y caminó. Pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente él la agarro del brazo y la detuvo.

- mírame… mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad… tu me amas? – pregunto por fin, esa maldita pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.

Pan se dio la media vuelta lo miró a los ojos – no Trunks, amo a Thomas. – y sin poder evitarlo nuevamente rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas – y sabes por qué? – sin darle tiempo para responder dijo: - porque él no me hace llorar – sin más que decir se alejó de él, abordando su avión sin mirar atrás.

Trunks se quedo estático, no se movió del lugar por varios minutos, hasta oír el rugido del motor del avión despegar. Se dio cuenta que ella decía lo cierto, él solo provocaba dolor a su lado, recordando momentos pasados… cuando llegaba con novias y ella mostraba una extraña expresión… ahora lo entendía… ella lo quería a pesar de solo ser una adolescente. Todas las veces que la ignoró durante años antes de su partida y hasta esa misma partida hacia un nuevo país, era por él. La manera en que ella sufría para que su padre Gohan no se diera cuenta de ellos. La tristeza que mostró en sus ojos cuando anoche hizo la escena de celos sin poder controlarse. La ruda manera en que se comportó con ella cuando tuvieron sexo, sin importarle si ella podía salir herida… sólo importó él, de una manera egoísta. Y además con un hijo en camino, que era de otra mujer. Quizás ella tenía razón al no amarlo. Ella no merecía un hombre como él.

- Vegeta ya estoy empezando a preocuparme – dijo Bulma llegando a casa.

- mujer estoy aburrido de repetirlo, el mocoso esta bien - respondió sin siquiera mirarla sentado en el comedor de la cocina.

Bulma dejo su cartera en el respaldo de una silla y una gran bolsa sobre la mesa. – lo sé, pero ya van casi tres semanas que Trunks despareció sin decirnos nada, que tal si esta herido y no puede regresar?

Vegeta harto de escucharla hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo y abrió la bolsa frente a él – mujer ya estoy harto de esta asquerosa comida, prepara algo – ordeno.

- Rrgg! Estoy cansada, vengo recién llegando de la empresa y quieres que cocine!... sabes muy bien que ahora estoy a cargo de la corporación mientras Trunks no esta! – dijo enojada – si quieres algo, levanta ese maldito trasero tuyo y prepárate algo!

En eso Bra entra a la cocina – Hola! – saludo alegremente, entrando. – por qué esas caras?

- nada hija, que bueno verte, Goten no se enoja que lo dejes solo en casa?

- pobre del estúpido que se enoje! – murmuró Vegeta entre dientes, mientras Bra sonreía al ver la reacción de su padre.

- no mamá, no se enoja, además hace tres días que no los veía, y Goten fue a visitar a Chichi y Gohan con Videl… - se produjo un breve silencio – y… Trunks todavía no vuelve?

- Ring! Ring! – sonó el teléfono.

- debe ser Mei – dijo la mujer mayor, de pie hacia contestar. Luego de hablar por unos minutos Bra habló nuevamente.

- Mei, por qué llama?

- desde que Trunks se fue llama todos los días para saber si ha vuelto.

- por qué?

- no lo sé, tenía entendido que ellos no estaban juntos.

- mamá no te preocupes – dijo Bra al ver el rostro angustiado de su madre – él esta bien, al menos se puede sentir su ki a veces. – _mmm… debe ser algo relacionado con Pan… por algo ella se fue tan repentinamente… - _pensó. – voy un rato a mi habitación y vuelvo. – dijo refiriéndose a su cuarto en la casa de sus padres que permanecía intacto. Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

La joven y recién casada esposa subió corriendo las escaleras y se recostó en su cama, tomo el teléfono y hablo.

- Pan?

- Hola Bra, cómo estas?

- bien y tu?, mejor?, cómo van las cosas con Thomas?

- mmm… bueno nada de bien, la verdad, la madre de Amber se ha agravado, su salud esta cada día peor, los médicos dicen que en cualquier momento podría…

- Oh! entiendo… lo siento por esa pequeñita… ella y Thomas cómo están?

- Thomas esta bien, bueno lo que se puede y Amber, bueno ella, apenas entiende todo esto, le hemos explicado que su mamá esta enfermita y que debe descansar y bueno, que se irá… pero al ser tan chiquita no comprende que ella no volverá… ella es tan linda y tierna, me encantaría que la conocieras.

- suenas como una mamá…

- ehh bueno es que… cualquiera se encariña con ella, ya va un poco más de 3 semanas que vive con nosotros.

- se fueron a casa?

- no, todavía estamos en el hotel, aquí en San Francisco, Thomas tomó vacaciones y nos quedaremos aquí hasta que… bueno… ella se…

- entiendo. – respondió una comprensiva Bra.

- bueno dejemos de hablar de mi, y tu cómo estas?, cómo va la vida de casada?

- eh… si bueno…

- pasa algo?, ya tienes problemas con Goten?... solo debes tenerle un poco de paciencia, a veces en un verdadero chancho cuando come, pero solo hay que -

- no, no es eso – dijo entre risas al recordar a Goten comiendo, igual a su padre Goku. – con Goten todo va de maravilla.

- entonces?

- no, no es nada.

- Bra, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

- lo sé, pero… mejor no, no es nada… no quiero causarte más problemas de los que ya tienes allá.

- es algo sobre tu hermano, cierto?

- si, lo que pasa es que… bueno tu sabes que no puedo estar del lado de ninguno, apoyar más uno que el otro, tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana prácticamente y bueno él es mi hermano, lo quiero al igual que a ti, pero…

- Bra, dímelo, todo eso ya lo sé, él es tu hermano, entiendo que estés de su lado es lo más normal del mundo, yo nunca te reprocharía algo semejante… tu también eres como mi verdadera herman – no termino cuando escucho la voz de su amiga.

- qué le hiciste a Trunks?

- qué le hice?, por qué preguntas eso?, yo no le he hecho nada… es más no he sabido nada de él desde que me fui…

- Pan… Trunks se ha ido, no sabemos nada de él, desapareció el día en que tú te marchaste…

Pan escuchaba atentamente, su cuerpo se tensó, sintiendo una angustia en el corazón. – le paso algo?, cómo que esta desaparecido?, sienten su ki?, esta herido?

- no, no lo creo, a veces podemos sentir su ki, pero la vez que Goten y yo lo fuimos a buscar, su ki desapareció, al parecer no quiere vernos y debe estar usando ese brazalete… yo creo que a veces nos muestra su ki para que sepamos que esta bien, pero no se que le pasa, ya me estoy preocupando… … … - luego de unos instantes de silencio – Pan?, estas ahí?

- s-si… umm… Bra sabes, me tengo que ir, debo cuidar a Amber mientras Thomas va a la clínica.

- bien, te llamo mañana.

- esta bien, saludos a Goten, mañana hablamos, adiós.

- adiós.

Pan cortó el teléfono y se quedo quieta durante unos segundo pensando en lo que había hablado con Bra – _qué pasa contigo Trunks?… desde esta distancia no puedo localizar tu ki… _

- cariño, todo bien? – pregunto Thomas al notar a su novia un poco extraña.

- si, todo bien… y Amber?

- ya esta durmiendo en su habitación – se acerca a ella y la abraza besando su cabeza. – gracias… gracias por cuidar de ella cuando fui a la clínica hoy – le da un suave beso sobre los labios.

- no tienes por qué agradecer Thomas – se acurruca en su pecho – te extraño… - Pan sentía diferentes sensaciones, angustia, temor, amor, todo en uno. Pero sentir los suaves besos y caricias de Thomas la hacían sentir bien, hacían olvidar su pasado y sus problemas.

- Pan – se aleja su rostro para mirarla a los ojos – gracias por todo, por estar a mi lado, por estar aquí, por ayudarme, por aceptar esta situación, por cuidar de Amber… por cuidar de mi – por unos segundos la sigue mirando a los ojos como un tonto completamente enamorado de la mujer que tenía enfrente, se acerca a ella y la besa suavemente sobre los labios, para luego romper el beso, sujetar firmemente sus caderas – te amo, te amo tanto… siento que cada día te amo más, y no estoy seguro de que algo así sea posible – sonríe y la besa, esta vez con más pasión.

Ambos en medio de la sala de estar Pan observa la pasión y el amor que sus ojos transmitían hacia ella, respondiendo el beso, acariciando su pecho, desabotononando lentamente su camisa celeste, deslizándola por su hombros hasta finalmente dejarla caer al suelo, ahora acariciando su bien formado y bronceado pecho – yo también te amo… gracias por estar conmigo cuando más lo necesito – ahora con sus pies de puntas, acercándose lo más posible a su rostro, abrazando su cuello, lo besa profundamente.

- buaaa! buaaa! – se escucho en una de las habitaciones.

Pan y Thomas terminan su apasionado beso y se miran uno al otro.

- lo siento – se disculpa Thomas – debe ser Amber y sus pesadillas de nuevo.

- no importa, lo dejamos para otra ocasión – sonríe con malicia – hey! no!, Amber esta despierta – le dice cuando siente un agarrón en su trasero.

- esta bien, esta bien… a la próxima no te me escapas… - le dio un corto beso sobre los labios para alejarse, caminando hacia la habitación de la niña.

- te ayudo? – dijo cuando lo vio alejarse.

- no te preocupes, anda a dormir, descansa y tu has estado trasnochando estos días cuidando de Amber cuando voy a la clínica… anda ve, no te preocupes.

esta bien - le dijo a él. Pero tenía razón, estaba cansada, nunca antes había tenido que cuidar de una niña y era agotador, lo mejor era ir a dormir.

- mami… mami… mami…

- hija que pasa?, tienes hambre? – dijo Pan mirando a la pequeña niña de cabellos lavandas y ojos oscuros.

- dónde esta papá?, quiero mi helado con papá! – dijo la niña con entusiasmo.

- lo se cariño, pero ahora esta en la corporación trabajando, cuando llegue te llevara, si?

La niña hizo un puchero. – esta bien – dijo resignada.

- mami… mami… mami… mamiii!

Pan despierta repentinamente, incorporándose de la cama, se sienta y enciende la luz de la mesita de noche. – Amber? – dijo cuando ve a la niña de pie al lado de su cama llorando con sus manos sobre los ojos. Vio que el reloj marcaba las 03.47 a.m.

- mami tengo miedo, no quiero dormir sola.

- cariño soy Pan, tu papá esta aquí – vio a su costado, mirando a Thomas dormir profundamente – Thomas despierta – dijo sacudiéndolo.

- Ah?, qué pasa? – dijo medio dormido aun, sentándose. – Amber, qué haces aquí hija?

- no! – dijo la pequeña cuando su padre trataba de alcanzarla. – quiero a mami – dijo estirando sus brazos a Pan.

Pan estupefacta miro a Thomas, él le devolvió la mirada tranquilizándola – debe estar medio dormida por eso te llama así. – sonrió, cuando vio que Pan la toma en brazos y la acuesta sobre su regazo, acariciando sus mejillas, acurrucándola y tranquilizando a la niña. – voy por un poco de agua para Amber – dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

- mami, puedo dormir contigo? – pregunto la niña cuando ambas quedaron solas en el cuarto.

Algo dentro de su cuerpo se conmovía cuando la pequeña la llamaba mami. De pronto se imagino que la niña en sus brazos era su propia hija, con la que recién había estado soñando, la niña de cabellos lavandas. Sonrió con angustia al saber que eso no podría ser. Él seria padre y estaba en una relación con Mei, recordando la vez que lo vio en la habitación del hotel junto a ella. Y bueno ella ahora prácticamente ya tenía su propia familia, pensó mirando a la niña de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes en su regazo.

- Amber yo no… - pensó en decirle que ella no era su madre, pero se arrepintió. - … claro que puedes. – sonrió para ella, acomodándola en medio de la cama y tapándola para que no pasara frío.

Thomas miraba la escena con fascinación en sus ojos. Dios como amaba esa mujer! – hija toma un poquito de agua… - le dijo a la pequeña al ver que aun seguían corriendo lágrimas por sus rojas mejillas. La niña obedeció y luego se acurruco junto a Pan que la abrazo. Amber al final se quedo dormida en medio de la cama, en medio de los dos adultos que la miraban con cariño.

Thomas busco la mano de Pan por debajo de las cubiertas de la cama y le susurro – algún día serás una gran madre – apretó su mano que ella respondió de la misma manera. Se acerca a ella y le da un beso sobre la frente a las dos mujeres en su cama – buenas noches – les dijo a Ambas, apago la luz y se acomodo junto a sus dos mujeres, aun sosteniendo de la mano a Pan hasta quedarse dormidos.

Al otro día Pan despierta por un fuerte ruido de televisor y el movimiento de la cama. Abre sus ojos y ve a la pequeña Amber saltando a su lado viendo televisión en el canal discovey kids, estaba cantando, sonriendo y bailando unas canciones de Hi-5. Pan sonríe al verla – Buenos días pequeña.

- holaaa! – grita y salta sobre su regazo, abrazándola.

Pan un poco más acostumbrada a sus reacciones inesperadas alcanza a sostenerla y dejarla sobre su regazo. – quieres ver Hi-5 conmigo? – le pregunta entusiasmada.

- claro, pero dónde esta papá?

- haciendo comida – contesto más interesada en la televisión que en ella.

En eso escucha la puerta que se abre y cierra, luego de unos segundos entra Thomas empujando un carrito lleno con bandejas de comida.

- el desayuno esta listo – dijo él.

- con que tu estabas haciendo el desayuno? – pegunto sarcásticamente. – según lo que dijo Amber… jaja…

- qué quieres decir?... acaso yo solo llame por teléfono pidiendo el desayuno al hotel?

- no, claro que no! – respondió Pan sonriendo.

- ahh! menos mal! Jajaja… soy un gran cocinero, lo ves – dijo apuntando las bandejas.

- yo quiero eso! – grito la niña – apuntando un gran plato con cereales de chocolate con leche.

- aquí tienes – él se lo entrega – con cuidado para que no lo derrames.

- por qué esa sonrisa? – pregunto Pan a Thomas.

- porque a pesar de todo, viendo esto… soy feliz – dijo mirando a su hija y luego a la pelinegra, observando la escena de ensueño. – desearía que todas las mañanas fueran así – dijo con sinceridad. – bueno, no así… faltaría una sola cosa.

Pan se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, llevaban un poco menos de un mes así y no le parecía nada de mal, se sentía bien y esa pequeña rubia en pocos días le había robado una parte de su corazón. – y qué sería eso?

Thomas la observo con felicidad en sus ojos. – un hijo contigo – respondió.

Pan se sonrojo y miró a su pareja con amor, no le parecía mala idea, por el contrario le encantaría tener un hijo propio, pero no estaba segura si ahora era el momento más adecuado, primero debía resolver conflictos internos relacionados con un hombre de cabellos lavandas. Al instante recordó nuevamente su sueño. – _una hija con Trunks? – _pero sus pensamientos de inmediato fueron interrumpidos.

-un hermanito, sii! – dijo la niña emocionada con la idea.

Los dos adultos se miraron sorprendidos, algo impactados con tal idea, a pesar de que Thomas recién lo había sugerido, era raro escucharlo de la boca de otra persona. – no – respondieron ambos calmadamente.

La niña los miro confundida – no? – haciendo pucheros.

- no cariño, Pan no… - él no sabía como explicarle a su hija.

- Amber, pequeña hermosa – intervino Pan – todavía no, pero más adelante, si?

Thomas se sorprendió con su respuesta, había sido solo una sugerencia, pero ella en realidad lo estaba tomando en cuenta, tener un hijo con él. Lo hizo inmensamente feliz, se acerca a ella y le da un beso corto y suave sobre los labios. – por eso y más… es que te amo tanto Pan. – ella sonrió en respuesta.

Trunks acostado bajo un árbol mirando al cielo y respirando agitadamente, luego de combatir con enemigos inexistentes en un bosque en alguna parte del planeta. Saca el celular de su bolso marcando el número de Pan, sin recibir respuesta alguna, decidió que ya era hora de solucionar sus problemas. No sacaba nada con alejarse de todos, así nada se resolvería. Tomo su bolso y se acercó a una pequeña casa a metros de allí, apretó un botón en la parte inferior y se convirtió en una cápsula que guardo. Se dio la media vuelta mirando el cielo y alzo vuelo rápidamente.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Otro más!

Hay algo que quiero aclarar, casi nunca digo las edades de los personajes, creo que no tiene demasiada importancia en la historia. Trunks esta en los 30 y tanto, casi 40 y Pan en los 20 y tantos. Cuánto tienen de diferencia 14 años?... bueno da la mismo creo yo, la cosa es que sí tienen muchos años de diferencia.

Otra aclaración, ellos ahora están en diferentes países, pero no he puesto la diferencia horaria, creo que tampoco tiene importancia o si? Jaja

Bueno muchas gracias a mis últimas lectoras, de verdad las adoro!... seguiré la historia si se que al menos 1 sigue leyendo jajaja, ahora si quieren poner más reviews no me quejo jajaja xD... les aviso, creo que en el próximo capítulo viene lemon, digo para las que les guste... a propósito de eso, espero que les haya gustado eso en el anterior, no soy muy buena escribiendo ese tipo, pero hago un esfuerzo para que salga decente y no sea tan sucio xD jaja bueno aunque da lo mismo, lo que sea de Trunks es bueno jajaja

Un beso a todas!... nos vemos en la próxima! =)

_**Kattie.-**_


	25. Desastre de uno, felicidad del otro

**Capítulo 2****5: Desastre de uno, felicidad del otro**

Trunks acostado bajo un árbol mirando al cielo y respirando agitadamente, luego de combatir con enemigos inexistentes en un bosque en alguna parte del planeta. Saca el celular de su bolso marcando el número de Pan, sin recibir respuesta alguna, decidió que ya era hora de solucionar sus problemas. No sacaba nada con alejarse de todos, así nada se resolvería. Tomo su bolso y se acercó a una pequeña casa a metros de allí, apretó un botón en la parte inferior y se convirtió en una cápsula que guardo. Se dio la media vuelta mirando el cielo y alzo vuelo rápidamente.

- Trunks!, hijo! – Bulma se acercaba corriendo hacia él cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina, lo abrazó con fuerza – dónde demonios estabas?, estaba tan preocupada por ti!

Trunks la abrazo y le dio un beso sobre la cabeza – estoy bien mamá, seguramente papá te lo debe haber dicho.

- hijo por qué te fuiste?, qué pasa contigo? – pregunto una vez que se alejo, observando su rostro delgado y triste?

- no quiero hablar madre.

- por la mocosa – dijo entre dientes Vegeta, sin siquiera mirarlo, apoyado en una pared cercana de brazos cruzados.

- qué mocosa?, Mei?, por eso estas así?

- no mamá, de verdad yo… me tengo que ir, solo vine a visit – fue interrumpido por el otro sayajin.

- la mocosa nieta de Kakaroto.

- Pan?, qué tiene que ver Pan en todo esto?... Trunks? – miro a su hijo, pero él no le prestaba atención, estaba mirando enfurecido a su padre. – Vegeta? – sus ojos se trasladaron a él para una explicación.

- formo un lazo con la mocosa, pero no seré yo quien lo explique. – la mirada de Bulma tomo dirección nuevamente a su hijo. – serás tu el que explique todo – Vegeta miro a su hijo.

- Padre esto no es asunto tuyo ni de mi madr – otra vez lo interrumpe, esta vez con rabia.

- mocoso te sentaras aquí y ahora!, le explicaras todo a tu madre, ella tiene derecho a saberlo, además ya me tiene harto de sus quejas y preocupaciones por ti, ya estas lo bastante maduro para estos embrollos de adolescentes, yo te advertí!, ahora hazte cargo de las consecuencias de tu cobardía. – se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de retirarse dijo lo último. – me avergüenzas, no eres digno de ser un sayajin! – sin más, desapareció.

- Vegetaa! – grito Bulma, pero ya era muy tarde, él ya se había ido. – no lo escuches amor, tu padre es un idiota.

Por primera vez sintió que su padre hablaba completamente en serio, sus palabras calaron hondo en su mente y corazón. Era cierto él era un completo cobarde. – no mamá, él tiene razón, he actuado como un cobarde.

- ni niño… me quieres contar?, estoy segura de que te sentirás más aliviado y así, puede ser, que te ayude en algo…

Ambos, madre e hijo se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Trunks comenzó desde el principio, y por primera vez se lo contaba a alguien.

- y… no es que… hijo… crees que ese bebé es tuyo?

- no lo se, tenía pensado ir mañana a hablar con ella y pedirle algún examen de paternidad.

- si, es lo mejor, no quiero desconfiar de ella, pero ya muchas personas han tratado de engañarnos con tal de conseguir dinero de nuestra familia. Y has pensado si ese hijo fuera tuyo, qué harás con Pan?

- yo… no creo que pueda hacer nada, ella dejo en claro que ama a ese Thomas.

- Trunks… para serte sincera, no estoy muy segura de eso, no soy sayajin, pero por lo que tu padre me ha hablado acerca de eso, tengo entendido que si ese lazo o conexión se formó, y si es que aun esta, es porque ella te quiere, de lo contrario no se habría formado, y quebrarlo es muy difícil, uno de los dos debe dejar de querer al otro por completo o estar muy lejos para no sentirlo hasta que se quiebre.

- estas segura? – sintió algún vestigio de esperaza. – yo… entonces tengo que hablar con ella.

- Trunks, primero Mei.

- si, gracias madre. – beso su frente y ella le sonríe.

- ahora quieres algo de comida?

- claro!

Luego de una noche tranquila y de reparador sueño en la casa de sus padres, una ducha, cambio de ropa y un buen desayuno, fue en busca de Mei.

- Trunks! – grito de la sorpresa de verlo ante su puerta, lo abrazó – estas bien? – lo observo, estaba quieto sin sonreír, sus hombros erguidos, su rostro un poco más delgado y a través de las ropas podía ver que estaba más delgado, pero a la vez sus músculos más definidos y grandes. – dónde estabas?, estuve tan preocupada, pasa adelante - se hizo adelante para su entrada.

- Mei, tenemos que hablar.

- vamos a la cocina, estaba haciendo la comida, quieres algo de comer o beber?

- no, gracias, sólo quiero que hablemos.

Mei suspiro pesadamente – esta bien.

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro.

- necesito saber acerca del bebé.

- de nuestro bebé querrás decir – su tono muestra molestia.

- cuánto tiempo tienes?

- alrededor de 10 semanas.

Trunks miro hacia otro lado para saber cómo decirle lo siguiente – mmm… sabes?, no quiero parecer rudo, pero muchas mujeres se han a aprovechado de mi, solo les ha interesado mi dinero o estatus social y por lo tanto he a prendido a desconfiar… por eso… que necesito saber si ese bebé es realmente mío, y…

- qué estas tratando de decir?, qué te engaño?, qué este embarazo es mentira?, qué este bebé no es tuyo?

- Mei no me vengas con juegos, ambos sabemos que no haz sido la mujer más fiel del planeta – comenzaba a irritarse.

- Trunks tu no me digas eso, tu tampoco lo has sido, o acaso te tengo que recordar que dejaste a tu ex – novia por mi, que la engañaste conmigo?

- eso es completamente diferente, aquí estamos hablando de un embarazo, un bebé, es que acaso no comprendes?... hoy mismo iremos al médico de mi familia para hacer el examen de paternidad.

- qué?, no!

- por qué no? – frunció el seño desconfiando de su respuesta.

- porque mi médico lo prohibió, no puedo hacer exámenes que pongan en riesgo la salud del bebé, ya te había dicho que estoy con un embarazo complicado y riesgoso, me dijo que el bebé se comenzara a estabilizar a partir del cuarto mes, es por eso que estoy en casa en reposo, no debo hacer esfuerzo, tengo que estar en cama y me dio licencia médica, en estas semanas no he ido al trabajo y lo que más recalco fue que no pasara malos ratos, situaciones incomodas, no enfadarme y eso es justamente lo que estas haciendo ahora… me estresas cuando vienes así y me dices esas cosas que ahh! – grito de dolor, con ambas manos frotándose el vientre.

- Mei? – abrió los ojos, mirando como ella se encogía. – estas bien? – se acerca a ella.

- lleva…me a la cama y… llama a mi mé…dico.

- si – la toma en brazos y la lleva hasta su habitación. – cuál es el número?.

- llama des…de mi celular.

Una hora después. – y?

- no se preocupe señor, todo esta bajo los parámetros normales, bueno dentro de su inestabilidad, eso si, yo le había dicho que ella tiene que estar bajo reposo absoluto y por lo que me cuenta usted, ella estaba cocinando.

- bueno es que… - dijo Trunks.

- ah! algo más – el médico miro a Mei y luego a Trunks – si quieren que nada malo suceda, usted señora debe estar en reposo, y usted señor debe preocuparse que su mujer no se esfuerce haciendo deberes y que no se estrese, entendido?

- pero yo… - dijo el pelivioleta tratando de excusarse.

- señora Mei, le recomiendo que no este sola en caso de cualquier emergencia, creo que lo más recomendable es que usted este acompañada la mayor parte del tiempo, así que señor Brief, no es que me quiera incumbir en asuntos personales, pero creo que debe preocuparse de aquello, ya que le concierne directamente.

Él no le respondió nada y el médico se despidió, pero antes de que se fuera Trunks lo detuvo en la puerta. – señor Lopettegui, le puedo pedir un favor… o si quiere le pago alguna cantidad extra de esta consulta…

- dígame.

- usted podría guardar esta situación solo para usted, es decir… no quiero que la prensa se entere y que salga en la televisión o revistas, usted me entiende no?

- señor, eso forma parte de mi profesión, no se preocupe que yo no diré nada, secreto profesional de no contar lo que sucede con mis pacientes, así que no es necesario que me pague nada. – sonrió amablemente.

- muchas gracias. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por usted, solo contácteme en la empresa y estaré dispuesto. – le ofreció la mano.

- hasta luego, señor Brief.

- hasta luego.

Cuando Trunks cerró la puerta y camino hacia la habitación de Mei, pudo escuchar que ella conversaba con alguien por teléfono.

- lo se, lo se, esto no formaba parte del plan, perdón, pero paso, qué quieres que haga ahora.

Trunks agudizo su oído y logro escuchar que era una voz masculina con la que ella hablaba.

- sabes?, otro día hablamos. – cortó.

Trunks entro y la miro. – con quién hablabas?, por qué hablabas acerca de un plan?

- Trunks no espíes conversaciones, es de mala educaron.

- respóndeme.

- con mi padre, esta bien!... él siempre me enseño que yo debía casarme primero y luego tener hijos, ese era el plan de vida que mis padres me enseñaron y ahora ellos están un poco molestos con esta situación.

Cuando él iba a contestar algo, su celular comenzó a sonar. Miro al pantalla – _Pan? – _espérame un momento debo contestar esto, es urgente de la empresa. - Salio de la habitación y se fue a un balcón cerrando la puerta de vidrio tras él.

- hola Pan, me alegro que me llam – fue interrumpido por ella.

- Trunks no quiero que sigas llamando, no quiero hablar contigo.

- p-pero -

- adiós. – fue lo último que escucho antes de que ella cortara.

Él volvió a llamarla, esta vez enfurecido, marco el número, pero el celular estaba apagado.

Trunks volvió donde Mei y hablaron acerca del embarazo una vez más, sus complicaciones. Quedaron de acuerdo que luego de los 4 meses harían el test de paternidad y que él iría a verla diariamente para ver como se encontraba y si es que necesitaba algo. Después de todo era su hijo y debía preocuparse por ella, era una humana y estaba embarazada de un sayajin, él supuso que a eso se debían sus complicaciones de embarazo.

- papi tengo hambre – dijo Amber a Thomas quienes se encontraban en una habitación de la clínica.

- oh! lo había olvidado – dijo mirando su reloj – son casi las 3 y todavía no hemos almorzado, lo siento pequeña vamos. Dale un besito a mamá. – la niña se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- adiós mami.

Thomas la toma de la mano y salen fuera. Caminan por el pasillo hasta llegar a una salita privada pequeña en donde estaba Pan sentada viendo unas revistas.

- y?, cómo esta?, despertó?

- no, los médicos dicen que… - miro a su hija y se acerco a ella. – mira estas revistas mientras voy allí. – apunto un lugar más alejado – para hablar con Pan, me esperas aquí, ya?

- si papi. – la niña se acomodo en un sillón mirando una revista de dibujos.

Thomas toma la mano de Pan y la aleja unos metros. – qué pasa?, me estas asustando Thomas.

- Pan hable con los médicos y ella no ha despertado ni una sola vez desde que cayo inconciente hace una semana, se ha estado debilitando estos últimos días y es posible que no logre pasar la noche.

- oh! – dijo poniéndose las manos sobre la boca. – lo siento..- yo no se qué decir… yo…

- amor no te preocupes, no tienes nada que decir , yo agradezco el solo hecho de que estés aquí y más aun que hayas hablado con Helen… tu eres una mujer sorprendente sabes? – sonrió con sinceridad.

Pan lo abrazo con fuerza y se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que el celular de ella comenzó a sonar.

- no vas a contestar? – dijo él alejándose de ella.

Pan miro la pantalla del celular, pero no contesto nada, mientras el sonido seguía.

- no, es que me han llamado de este número buscando a una persona que no conozco – mintió. – le dije que estaba equivocado, pero siguen llamando… un día de estos voy a ir a comprar uno nuevo, además este aparato no me gusta. – No quería que Thomas se enterara que Trunks era quien no paraba de llamarla y tampoco quería que supiera que cada vez que ella miraba el celular le recordaba a Trunks, pues él se lo regalo. Ya estaba harta, no quería saber nada de él, nada.

La niña se acerco a ellos y tiro del pantalón de su papá – papi tengo hambre.

- oh! si, si vamos a ir a comer de inmediato para – un médico se acerco a ellos y le hablo con voz baja a Thomas. Pan tomo a Amber y se alejo un poco para darles privacidad.

- Pan… tu podrías…

- claro!, qué tal si tu yo vamos a comer pequeña? – le dijo a Amber.

- en serio la llevarías? – pregunto Thomas.

- si, por qué no?, además así me acompaña a cambiar este celular – sonrió.

- gracias, así yo puedo ir a hacer los tramites de… bueno… ya sabes… los médico dicen que lo más probable es que esta noche ella…

- entiendo… te traigo algo de comer?

- la verdad no, no tengo hambre.

- Thomas – dijo regañándolo – estos últimos días has comido poco, no quiero que enfermes.

- esta bien, tráeme lo que quieras – beso su frente – gracias por preocuparte por mi, cariño. – luego se inclino a la altura de su hija – y tu, te portaras bien con Pan, de acuerdo?

- si papi. – él la beso en la frente.

- Ding, dong! – Goten se acerca a la puerta y abre.

- Trunks que bueno verte! – lo abraza y le da unas palmadas en la espalda. – Bra me dijo que habías vuelto hace unos días, y ya estaba pensando que no vendrías a vernos.

- estuve un poco ocupado, pero aquí estoy!... linda casa – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- bueno Bra la diseño, yo solo contrate a las personas para su construcción jaja.

- y Bra?

- esta en la cocina, vamos.

- hermano!, por fin me vienes a ver! – dijo abrazándolo.

- lo siento no haber venido antes… mmm… necesito preguntarte algo. – dijo dando una mirada de complicidad a su hermana.

Bra entendiendo de inmediato – Goten podrías ir a buscar una botella de vino a la bodega.

- claro – cuando se fue Trunks comenzó.

- Bra necesito saber donde vive Pan, tengo que hablar con ella, la he llamado por teléfono, pero no contesta y estos últimos días su número aparece como inexistente, creo que lo cambio.

- Trunks no creo que sea una buena idea, hable con ella hace unas semanas atrás y no quiere saber de ti, no se lo que paso entre ustedes, pero ella parece estar bien con Thomas y -

- Bra no me importa!, lo que diga no me importa!, yo se que me quiere y tengo que hablar con ella.

- Trunks…

- me vas a decir o no? – dijo enojado.

Bra se sentía entre la espada y la pared, que se suponía que hiciera, ella era su mejor amiga y el su hermano, pero a la vez ella quería verlos juntos, sabía que eran el uno para el otro, pero son tan cabezas duras, obstinados y malditamente orgullosos. – esta bien, no se exactamente donde esta, cuando le preguntaba siempre las evadía, debe suponer que te lo diré, pero la otra vez dijo que se estaba quedando en un hotel en San Francisco, más allá de eso, no lo se.

- esta bien, si es que nuevamente hablas con ella trata de averiguarlo, o con Goten seguramente él puede saber, yo no lo puedo preguntar, sabes que sospecharía y me mataría si se entera de todo. Ahora me tengo que ir – se despidió de su hermana y salio casi corriendo de la cocina.

- ya te vas, no te quedas a comer? – le pregunto cuando paso rápidamente a su lado.

- lo siento Goten tengo una reunión urgente, lo dejamos para otro día, nos vemos – salio de la casa.

- una reunión? – le pregunto a su esposa. – yo pensé que no estaba trabajando?

- no se – se hizo la desentendida. – pero no importa, comamos?

- si, muero de hambre.

- siempre mueres de hambre Goten – rió.

Afuera de la casa de los recién casados, estaba Trunks dentro de su auto haciendo llamadas por teléfono.

- y?, lo averiguaste?

- si, aquí sale Pan Son, esta registrado junto a Thomas Van Der Meulen y Amber, en el hotel "Fairmont Heritage Place, Ghirardelli Square" en San Francisco y parece ser que… -

- dijiste Van Der Meulen?

- si, creo que es el heredero de la corporación "Exxon Mobil", y por lo que veo en la pantalla, se están alojando en la suite presidencial, así que definitivamente es él heredero.

Trunks se quedo pensando por unos momentos – _al parecer te gusta la gente importante… _- y esa Amber, cuál es su apellido?

- no lo se, no sale registrado, solo esta ese nombre.

- gracias, te debo una. – le respondió al hombre.

Salió del coche, lo encapsulo y se fue volando hacia San Francisco.

- Pan cómo crees que salio lo de ayer? – ambos iban de la mano caminando por un parque, mientras la pequeña Amber iba corriendo y saltando delante de ellos.

- bien, fue una ceremonia agradable, pero me dio mucha pena ver a los padres de Helen, debe ser terrible perder a una hija.

- si… - dijo desganado.

- y tu?, estas bien?

- si, estoy bien, hace un tiempo vine asumiendo que esto pasaría, pero a pesar de todo ustedes dos me hacen estar bien – se detiene frente a ella y la abraza.

- Thomas…

- si?

- te amo – y por primera vez en la vida junto a él, dijo esas palabras sin pensarlo, solo las sintió y salieron por su boca, se sentía tranquila y en paz, como en años no lo estaba.

- miren! – grito la pequeña a unos metros – miren lo que aprendí! Jaja – se reía a carcajadas.

- no Amber! – los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo, corriendo a ella. Estaba colgando de cabeza abajo de una de las sillas de juegos del parque.

- eres una loquita Amber – dijo sonriendo Pan a la niña.

- jajaja – los tres se reían de las travesuras de la niña.

Luego de unas horas jugando en el parque… - que calor! – dijo Thomas – quieren un helado?

- claro.

- heladoooo! Siii!

- voy a comprarlos y vuelvo, me esperan.

- ve tranquilo, yo la cuido. – antes de irse él le regala un beso en los labios.

Amber se columpiaba en uno de los juegos mientras Pan la observaba poco más allá sentada en una banca. Mientras la vigilaba sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Thomas, tan rápido. – se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. – T-Trunks?, qué haces aquí? – se puso de pie frente a él.

- lo siento, no te quería asustar, pero tengo que hablar contigo, te he estado llamando y no me has -

- no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo alejándose de él.

- Pan! – se acerca a ella y la detiene sosteniendo una de sus manos.

- no! – se soltó de él, mirando a su alrededor, viendo que Thomas no la viera junto a él. – cómo demonios supiste donde estaba?... yo estaba usando – miro su muñeca – _rayos!, se me olvido en la ducha. – _pensó acerca del brazalete, y miro que él estaba usando una, por eso no lo sintió aproximarse.

- lo siento, pero si no la usaba habrías sabido que venia y de verdad necesito hablar contigo.

- pues yo no, tengo que… Thomas va a llegar en cualquier momento, necesito que te vayas!

- no me iré hasta hablar contigo!. Pan de verdad – fue interrumpido por la voz de una niña.

- mami, me quiero ir – dijo Amber tirando del pantalón de Pan – quiero ir con papá, quiero helado.

Pan se quedo helada, por qué la niña le decía mamá?, sin considerar una respuesta, encontró la mejor alternativa para salir de esta situación – vamos mi pequeña – dijo tomándola en brazos – vamos a buscar a papá.

- ahí viene! – grito la niña apuntando hacia atrás.

Trunks quedo perplejo, no estaba esperando una situación como esta. Nunca se imagino algo así. Pan tenía una hija?, desde cuándo?, Thomas era el padre?, habían adoptado?, o era una verdadera hija de ambos y ella nunca se lo dijo?, la niña parecía de unos dos años, así que era muy posible que ella tuviera hijos?, pero su ki no es alto, es igual que los demás humanos?, aunque Pan es solo un cuarto sayajin, y la niña era muy pequeña… ciertamente la niña se parecía a Thomas, tenían el mismo color rubio de cabellos, pero no era muy parecida a Pan, aunque si tenían el mismo color de piel y muy parecido la forma de los ojos y la boca. Y si eso era parecido solo por que ambas eran mujeres?. Si antes estaba confundido, ahora era mucho peor. – es… es tu… hij… tienes una hija?, Gohan lo sabe? – le pregunto.

Antes de poder responder escucho la voz de Thomas, quien solo había escuchado la última pregunta. – claro que Gohan lo sabe – respondió son una sonrisa. Y era cierto la familia de Pan sabía todo el acontecer de el último mes, aunque sus padres y abuela reclamaron por hacerse cargo de una niña, no les quedo otra más que aceptar las decisiones de su hija y nieta. – sabe de estas dos mujeres, las más lindas del mundo. Toma hija – le entrega el helado.

- gracias papi.

- Pan? – la miro y tenía una extraño gesto y luego sus ojos se posaron en el hombre de cabellos lavandas frente a él. – hola – le dijo extendiendo su mano. – soy Thomas, perdón por no presentarme antes. Tu debes ser Trunks, cierto?, el hermano de Bra?

- ah si, hola – estrecho su mano. Esta vez prometió que seria educado y se auto controlaría por Pan.

- yo… debo disculparme por la primera vez que nos vimos, yo pensé que…

- Thomas no tienes porque disculparte, él lo entiende cierto?

- s-si, claro, no hay problema.

- Trunks esta en un viaje de negocios y dio la casualidad de encontrarnos aquí, esta un poco apurado y ya se iba – Pan le explico a Thomas.

- oh bueno, nosotros también deberíamos irnos, nuestra pequeña esta un poco cansada, cierto? – a pesar de que no conocía a Trunks, algo le decía que no era de confiar, por eso utilizó "nuestra" pequeña, para hacerle notar que era solo ellos dos.

- si, mami, papi vamos?

Trunks miraba la situación. – _cómo podrían haber cambiado tantos las cosas en solo 2 meses?, ellos parecen una familia! – _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- adiós Trunks – dijo Pan alejándose junto a los dos más.

- que te vaya bien en tus negocios – dijo Thomas – adiós. Ven pequeña yo te llevo – Thomas tomo con un brazo a Amber y con la libre tomo la mano de Pan. Los tres se alejaron mientras Trunks seguía mirándolos de pie en el mismo lugar.

- Trunks!, dónde demonios te habías metido de nuevo? – dijo Bra a su hermano que estaba parado frente a su puerta, él estaba mirando el suelo. – quién te hizo esto?, fue papá? – le pregunto luego de detenerse a observarlo mejor. Estaba herido, su labio inferior hinchado, su mejilla roja, brazos y piernas con heridas expuestas y sus ropas eran un desastre. Su hermano nunca se había visto tan desastroso y depresivo.

Lo dejo entrar y se sentaron en los sillones del living. – estas bien?, qué pasa?

- yo he perdido… todo, Bra… todo… por ser un maldito cobarde. – sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Por primera vez Bra lo veía llorar, al menos ahora de adulto.

- Trunks… - intento calmarlo abrazándolo. – dónde estabas?, no hemos sabido de ti en casi dos meses, desde ese día que viniste a preguntar por Pan… qué paso?, fuiste dónde ella, cierto?

- si, pero ella… no quiere saber nada de mi, ella se ve feliz mientras yo… soy un desastre Bra… te juro que la quiero odiar por lo que me ha hecho, pero no puedo, lo intento, pero nada resulta y me odio por eso. – sus manos se apretaban en forma de puño con la rabia.

- Trunks, esto… debes dejarlo ir… te esta haciendo mal, ya es hora que la dejes ir, hacer tu vida… tienes que ser fuerte por tu bebé que viene en camino, necesita un papá que -

- no Bra, eso tampoco lo tengo, no te das cuenta, no tengo nada!

- de qué estas hablando?

- Mei perdió al bebé por mi culpa, yo tenía que cuidarla y no lo hice. Cuando fui a ver a Pan, yo… yo me fui, me sentía mal, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo, descargar mi ira, mi rabia, mi angustia. – Bra sintió lástima por su hermano, sonaba tan roto, tan triste. – pero luego de dos semanas volví, lo primero que hice fue ver a Mei. Pensé que tal vez debía volver a hacer mi vida junto a ella, pues ella esperaba un hijo mió, ya no había posibilidades con Pan, así que decidí salir adelante. Pero cuando llegue allí sus padres me dijeron que estaba internada en la clínica, la habían operado cinco días antes que yo llegara. Se cayó de la escalera y estaba sola, la encontraron horas después y fue demasiado tarde, el médico me explico que recibió muchos golpes con su caída y ella tenía un embarazo riesgoso, fue fatal para el bebé… yo tuve la culpa, tenía que cuidarla y no lo hice, fui un egoísta, solo pensé en Pan y en mi… ni siquiera me preocupé de mi hijo.

Bra estaba sorprendida con la noticia, no lo esperaba, ahora entendía el por qué del estado de su hermano. – lo siento tanto… - dijo abrazándolo casi al borde de las lágrimas. – eso no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente fortuito, pero no es tu culpa, no debes culparte por nada de eso, ni de Pan, ella tomo su decisión y tu no tienes la culpa.

- Bra, si la tengo, yo negué a Pan durante años y ella tiene razón al no elegirme, lo único que hice fue alejarla de mi, y cuando más me necesito yo no estuve ahí para ella, lo único que he hecho es hacerla sufrir, por eso aquella vez se fue, y por eso lo hizo nuevamente… ella quería estar conmigo y yo lo arruine. Bra todo a sido mi culpa por ser un cobarde tal y como lo dijo nuestro padre. Yo no debería tener sangre sayajin, soy un guerrero cobarde que no lucho por lo que quiso por miedo, por miedo a ser rechazado y por miedo a lo que dirían los demás.

- Trunks mírame – tomo su cara con ambas manos – él no quiso decir eso, sabes que él sigue siendo muy impulsivo y no piensa las cosas antes de decirlas. Es imposible que nos avergüences. Recuerda Trunks, pase lo que pase yo voy a estar ahí para ti, me escuchas?, siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Horas después… - Bra llegue! – grito apenas entro a la casa. – Bra? _estará todavía en la empresa ayudando a Bulma? _Bra!

- shh! – lo hizo callar asomándose desde la cocina.

- qué pasa amor? – dijo en voz baja caminando hacia ella y la beso apasionadamente. – te extrañe – le susurro en el oído, levantándola del suelo, sujetándola con ambas manos en el trasero y arrinconándola a la pared, besando su cuello.

- yo también Goten… pero… - trataba de hablar, pero era un trabajo dado a las caricias que él le propinaba. – pero ahora no podemos…

- por qué no?... yo te quiero ahora, como siempre… te deseo Bra… estuve todo el día en el trabajo pensando en ti.

- yo también, pero hoy…no… - dijo acariciando su rostro y soltándose de él.

- ay no, estas en "esos días del mes"?

- no, ven – lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo al living para ver a Trunks completamente dormido sobre uno de los sillones.

- qué hace durmiendo aquí?, cuándo volvió?, quién demonios le pego para dejarlo así? – dijo algo enfurecido al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

- fue el mismo, se ha castigado así mismo… Luego de una explicación, Goten lo llevaba del hombro para acostarlo en una habitación de invitados.

- por qué el no confió en mi?, yo no lo habría golpeado, no lo que él y tu padre hicieron conmigo… - dijo con tristeza, una vez que lo dejo sobre la cama, mientras Bra quitaba los zapatos y lo tapaba.

- lo se Goten, tu eres diferente, tu eres un Son, por eso es que te amo tanto. – él sonrió con su respuesta. Ella se acercó a él – eres tan lindo – beso suavemente sus labios y ambos voltearon para ver a Trunks durmiendo como un bebé luego de haber llorado. Abandonaron la habitación para ir nuevamente a la cocina.

- es primera vez que veo a Trunks así… tan frágil, qué rayos le hizo Pan para dejarlo así?

- no lo se, pero ella no es la culpable, ambos lo son, yo creo que se quieren, pero ninguno de los dos lo admitió en el momento correcto y ahora que Trunks lo iba a hacer fue muy tarde. Pan esta en una situación completamente diferente, ella esta haciendo una vida con Thomas y al parecer es feliz.

- lo se, Gohan y Videl me han contado que la notan más contenta y que la niña le ha hecho bien, y es muy extraño porque no es su hija y -

- pero eso no tiene nada que ver, si a ti te hubiera conocido con una hija, te aceptaría con ella y con el paso del tiempo, el lazo sanguíneo se olvida y se aprende a amar a las personas igual, me entiendes?... por ejemplo los padres que adoptan quieren a esos niños como si fueran propios, creados por ellos mismos.

- si, tienes razón… tal como mi padre alguna vez me contó sobre su abuelito Gohan. Por qué eres tan inteligente amor?

- porque… no hagas eso! – le dijo al sentirlo tras su espalda mientras ella "trataba" de cocinar.

- que no haga qué?, esto? – dijo burlonamente metiendo una mano bajo su falda y besando su hombro.

- Goten… - ronroneo – mi hermano esta arriba…

- y qué?, no creo que despierte hasta mañana… vamos, quieres? – le dijo seductoramente.

- yo creo que… ahh! – gimió, soltando las verduras y el cuchillo para sujetarse de la mesada.

- eso lo voy a tomar como un sí.

Al otro día despertaba con los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana. Se incorporó y miro confundido a su alrededor. – _dónde estoy? – _se levanto y miro por la ventana. Vio a Goten nadando en una gran piscina en el patio trasero, y Bra tomando el sol. Cuando ella lo vio, le grito: - Trunks! – él la abrió para escucharla mejor.

- Trunks! – volvió a gritar mirando hacia arriba con una mano sobre sus ojos para tapar el sol mañanero. – ven a desayunar con nosotros, te estábamos esperando, te deje ropa tras la puerta del baño.

- gracias – dijo cerrando la ventana.

Luego de una buena ducha, ya estaba saliendo al patio trasero a encontrarse con su hermana y cuñado.

- Goten ven! – le dijo a su esposo, luego se sentarse en la mesa de terraza junto a su hermano.

- y dormiste bien anoche?, despertaste o algo? – pregunto Goten cerca de ellos, secándose el cuerpo con una toalla.

- si, bien, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. – sonrió.

- te lo dije! – el Son le dijo a su esposa, que se sonrojo de inmediato pensando en lo sucedido la pasada noche en la cocina.

Ella de inmediato habló para que Trunks no hiciera preguntas al respecto - hermano, no tienes porque dar las gracias, no es así Goten?, puedes venir cuando quieras.

- si amigo – dijo posando su mano sobre su hombro.

- no estas enojado Goten?, supongo que mi hermana tuvo que explicarte que hacia anoche aquí…

- por qué habría de estarlo? – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él y al lado de Bra – si es por lo de mi sobrina, no te preocupes no te matare jaja – Trunks sonrió aliviado – no tengo porque meterme en sus asuntos, ella es grandecita para saber lo que hace y aunque de un principio tenía ganas de golpearte, no lo voy a hacer. Es un asunto entre ustedes y deben solucionarlo entre ustedes. Pero las ganas de golpearte no era por el hecho de Pan, si no más bien era el hecho que no confiaras en mi, soy tu amigo, desde siempre y yo si confié en ti en cuanto a mi relación con tu hermana, al primero que le dije fue a ti, quería primero tu aprobación. Esperaba que hicieras lo mismo conmigo…

- lo siento… - dijo apenado y luego lanzo una broma para calmar un poco el ambiente – Bra que le hiciste a Goten para que este tan cambiado y maduro? – Bra rió.

- hey! Siempre he sido así, bueno aunque si… Bra me ha hecho cambiar para mejor – admitió.

- ahh tan lindo, te amo – dijo sonriendo, y lo beso rápidamente en los labios. Trunks veía la escena feliz por su hermana, no había nadie mejor para ella que Goten. Pero a la vez deseaba estar en una situación así, sentirse feliz y completo por una vez en su vida.

Luego de 3 meses de entrenamiento en solitario alrededor del mundo, malas comidas, cansancio, agotamiento y liberación de tristeza e ira, había logrado perfeccionar técnicas y aumentar su fuerza para llegar casi al nivel tres de súper sayajin. Agotado, exhausto, sucio y hambriento decidió que era hora de tomar un descanso, volver a casa por un tiempo y luego continuar. – _aunque pensándolo bien, mejor paso donde mi madre y una buena comida.  
><em>  
>- hijo! – grito Bulma al verlo aterrizar al jardín, corrió para abrazarlo – te extrañe tanto!<p>

- hola madre – respondió el abrazo – yo también te extrañe.

- estaba tan preocupada.

- pero mamá, les dije que estaría entrenando por un tiempo.

- un tiempo Trunks!, no tres meses sin verte ni un solo día! – lo regaño.

- lo se, pero necesitaba estar solo.

- de algo que haya servido todo esto, estas más fuerte – dijo Vegeta pasando por su lado para dirigirse a la cámara de gravedad.

- hola padre también me da gusto verte.

- hmp!

- hijo te ves más delgado, no has estado comiendo bien, no es cierto?

- mmm… algo así, me podrías preparar algo?, estoy hambriento.

- claro, vamos a la cocina.

Luego de una gran comida y un interrogatorio interminable por parte de su madre, Trunks volvía a su departamento.

- Buenos días linda – dijo Pan entrando a la habitación de Amber.

- hola! – se tiró desde la cama a los brazos de ella.

- vaya que energía! – dijo abrazándola.

- qué hay mi desayuno?

- hay muchas cosas ricas y saludables para ti, pero primero un rico baño de tina y luego el desayuno para ir al jardín y jugar con tus amiguitos.

- sí! – gritaba cuando Pan la llevaba en brazos al baño.

Media hora después. – y estas dos mujeres tan bellas, quiénes son? – pregunto en broma al ver a Pan y Amber entrar a la cocina, mientras él preparaba el desayuno.

- papi, soy yo… Pan me hizo una trenza – respondió inocentemente.

- oh! es que estas más linda que no te reconocí – se inclina para tomarla en brazos, besarle la frente y sentarla en su alta silla del comer de diario para su desayuno. – Amber y esta bella mujer quién es? – señalo a Pan, quien reía sentándose frente a él.

- papi, tas ciego, ella es Pan – sacudió su cabeza con una mano sobre ella.

- jaja – ambos adultos rieron.

Luego de un desayuno en familia y el atraso de varios minutos, Pan corría a buscar su bolso y libros. Thomas buscando su maleta y la mochila de Amber, mientras la pequeña miraba desde el sillón como ellos corrían de un lado a otro.

- listo hermosa, ven – la toma en brazos, abre la puerta para salir del departamento. – Pan, encontraste tus cosas?

- si, ya voy! – grito y salio corriendo. – vamos, vamos!, que estamos todos atrasados!

Corrieron los tres al ascensor, subieron al automóvil. Luego de 35 minutos Thomas se estacionaba frente a la universidad de Pan.

- no te preocupes, te ira bien en la exposición.

- eso espero, o si no, no valdrá de nada todo el estudio de la última semana – antes de salir del vehiculo – en la tarde quién recoge a Amber del jardín, tu o yo?

- yo voy, hoy salgo temprano del trabajo, la busco a ella y luego pasamos por ti, ok?

- bien, nos vemos en la tarde – beso rápidamente sus labios y sale del auto, pero sin antes abrir la puerta trasera para despedirse de la niña con un beso en la mejilla y luego salio corriendo a su facultad.

- listo, ahora al jardín! – le dijo animosamente a su hija.

- si!, jugar! jugar!

Con el paso de los meses Pan y Thomas ya se habían acostumbrado a hacer nuevamente sus vidas junto a una pequeña niña.  
>Regresaron a su departamento habitual, pero debieron hacer unos cuantos cambios. La habitación de invitados ahora era un cuarto adornado preciosamente para una niña, pintado de color rosa, con juguetes esparcidos por todos lados. Incluso tuvieron que cambiar algunos muebles que eran peligrosos para la niña, luego de un pequeño accidente cuando Amber corría por el comedor y se golpeo la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa. Lloró durante dos horas y quedo con la frente morada durante una semana. Ahí fue cuando decidieron renovar muchas cosas del lugar.<p>

Con el paso del tiempo la niña dejo de preguntar por su madre, era muy pequeña para entenderlo todo. Pero al paso de los meses se veía feliz. Pan de un principio de sentía asustada, nunca imagino adoptar el rol de madre de un día para otro, pero Thomas y Amber se lo hacían fácil, nunca la presionaron, y ella misma, como decisión propia, acepto tal rol aunque la niña no la llamara mamá, a ella no le importaba, era feliz de solo verla a ella y Thomas.

De lunes a viernes a ambos adultos, las tareas se le hacían un poco más deificiles. Pan seguía en la universidad y eso ocupaba mucho tiempo durante el día. Al igual que Thomas, él seguía a cargo de la empresa de su familia, al menos ser su propio jefe tenía sus ventajas.

En algún momento vieron la posibilidad de contratar a alguien, una niñera, para que cuidara de Amber, pero la descartaron de inmediato, la niña estaría aislada y eso no era bueno, lo mejor era un jardín infantil, a pesar de que era un tanto exclusivo, lo mejor era dejarla socializar con otros niños, así estimular su crecimiento intelectual y criarla como una niña más normal. A pesar de que su padre la mimara constantemente con lo que ella quisiera.

Los días pasaban y Pan durante las tardes o la noche estudiaba mientras Thomas se hacía cargo de la niña, si ella no tenía nada que hacer la cuidaba para dejar a Thomas descansar. Durante los fines de semana comúnmente salían a pasear, a la playa, a los parques, al cine o simplemente salir a comer a algún lugar agradable. Esta era la nueva vida de Pan, a pesar de estar usualmente ocupada, a veces encontraban momentos a solas con Thomas para su vida amorosa como cualquier otra pareja. A pesar de que ese tiempo, ahora, era más difícil de encontrar.

- y Amber? – pregunto Pan al subirse al auto.

- la deje en casa de Brittany.

- no se molestará?

- no, ella sabe que necesitamos un tiempo a solas, no crees?, además Amber es la más contenta, puede jugar con Emma, sabes lo mucho que se divierten juntas… Ah! se me olvidaba, el otro fin de semana nos toca cuidar de Emma jaja.

- eso no es problema, seguramente también quiere tiempo a solas con Andrew.

- si, pero es una sorpresa que tiene Brittany, el fin de semana están de aniversario y no quiere que le digamos nada.

- ohh, cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?

- creo que 5 años.

- vaya, bastante tiempo… se ven muy felices los 3, no crees?

- si, mi prima y Andrew se notan felices. … Pan? – pregunto Thomas mientras manejaba.

- si?

- eres feliz? – miro a su costado para observarla.

- por qué lo preguntas? – le tomo una mano.

- porque… esta no es la vida que teníamos planeada, quiero decir… estamos juntos hace casi 3 años, se supone que los primeros años de una pareja es para disfrutarlos uno del otro, divertirse, salir, viajar, como cualquier pareja de gente joven… tienes apenas 22 años Pan… no crees que… no se… deberíamos pasarlo bien, salir por la noches… no se…

- eso es lo que tu quieres Thomas?

- no, pero se supone que tu si…

- Thomas no siempre las cosas son así, estuvimos prácticamente dos años y medio solos, disfrutando el uno del otro, saliendo, viajando, todo eso, pero llego Amber y yo soy feliz de tenerla, y sabes muy bien que no soy una chica muy parrandera y que le guste andar de fiestas… Thomas no debes preocuparte yo estoy bien, si no, no estaría a tu lado… no? – sonrió.

- lo se, es solo que a veces me pregunto si es justo que estés pasando por esto y haciéndote cargo de alguien que en realidad no es tu deber, me entiendes? … a veces siento que estas obligada a – ella no lo deja terminar.

- no!, para nada… quiero que tengas en claro algo… yo te amo, si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy, tu me haces feliz junto a Amber… vienen los dos incluidos en el paquete – sonrió divertida.

- eso creo, dos por uno. – rieron juntos. – te amo tanto Pan, no se qué haría sin ti – se inclino a su lado y la beso apasionadamente durante varios minutos. Luego se separaron en busca de aire.

- deja un poco para cuando lleguemos a casa. – dijo con sus mejillas rojas.

- error, iremos directo allí – apunto. – así que ya llegamos.

Pan miro a su alrededor a través de los vidrios polarizados del automóvil, estaban en el centro de la cuidad.

- a ese restaurante?

- si.

- pero – miro un poco aturdida – Thomas ya habíamos ido allí, y es uno de los lugares más elegantes de la cuidad, viste como ando vestida? – Se miro a si misma, ella llevaba unos jeans ajustados con zapatillas, una camiseta simple de color azul y una pequeña chaqueta de cuero negra, con su cartera casual.

- no te preocupes, tengo todo preparado, mira el asiento de atrás. – Pan miro hacia atrás para ver un par de paquetes con lazos de color rojos, al parecer unos regalos. – son para ti. – sonrió.

- en serio? – pregunto con una sonrisa. En muchas otras ocasiones él le deba regalos, pero a Pan le parecían gastos innecesarios, obviamente que los recibía, pero ella siempre se crió sin ser una niña mimada.

- claro, espero que te guste.

- y dónde me cambio?

- allá dentro, reserve el sector privado, así que en el cuarto de baño te puedes cambiar.

- esta bien. – sonrió y pensó algo que nunca podría cambiar de él, era que la regaloneaba a cada instante, de la manera que fuera y eso le parecía tierno. A pesar de que ahora ya no tenían mucho tiempo disponible solo para ellos, él siempre se las arreglaba. Era un hombre realmente excepcional.

Entraron al lugar y luego Pan con sus regalos se fue a cambiar. Allí se sorprendió al ver los obsequios. En una caja había un hermoso vestido de color rojo vino, algo revelador para su gusto, y sin duda él lo había elegido. – _hombres! – _pensó. Abrió el siguiente, y abrió la boca, un conjunto de ropa interior muy sexy. – _esta noche será divertida… - _también color rojo de encajes. Y el siguiente unos hermosos zapatos de tacón color negro con brillantes y una pequeña carterita del mismo color a juego. Se vistió, se miro al espejo.- _esta no soy yo… - _pensó de nuevo al verse. Definitivamente ella nunca habría elegido algo así, pero por esta vez lo haría, no había nadie más que Thomas. Se peino un poco y se hizo una coleta alta y se retoco suavemente el maquillaje.

Salió y cuando se encontró con Thomas en la mesa, ella podía ver sus grandes ojos y la boca abierta. Él la recorrió con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez. Ella se rió.

Thomas estaba totalmente perdido en la clara belleza, no era la típica rubia y exuberante mujer de ojos azules, no ella era más bien clásica, con curvas en su justa medida, delgada, alta y estilizada, sus ojos y pelo negro brillantes. Pero como todo hombre, pensó Pan, él no dejaba de ver su escote y sus piernas, ya que el vestido era algo corto para su gusto.

Él se puso de pie rápidamente, luego de salir de su asombro, y deslizo una silla para ella.

- gracias. – dijo ella.

- te ves hermosa Pan.

Ella sonrió. – _creo que no lo dejare ir más de compras – _sonrió para sus adentros.

- qué causa esa risa tuya?

- es solo que… siento que no soy yo

- lo sé, no sueles vestir de esa manera, pero fue inevitable no comprarlo, esta mal?

- no, no… es decir, no suelo vestir así, pero esta bien.

Cenaron, conversaron y rieron agradablemente, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

- podríamos hacer esto más seguido no crees – dijo luego de comer y esperando un fino pastel de trufas, que habían ordenado.

- si, me gusta. – se tomaron de la mano a través de la mesa.

- sabes?... hay una cosa más para esta noche…

- si?... más sorpresas todavía? – sus ojos brillaban de emoción. – _qué más podría haber?... – _pensó.

Thomas dejo sus mano y Pan vio como el buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Él recordó que lo había dejado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de la silla, se dio vuelta y lo saco. Una pequeña cajita de color negro.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Un nuevo capítulo!... lo siento si hice sufrir mucho a Trunks aquí, pero bueno, es lo que llego a mi mente macabra muajajaja, pero no se preocupen ya tendrá su cuota de felicidad también, no se si pronto, pero lo tendrá. Y Pan, bueno, al parecer se ve feliz, eso es lo que importa no? a menos que llegue... y chan chan! jaja no les adelanto nada todavía, ya lo verán, mejor dicho, lo leerán.

Y sorry! Dije que éste habría lemon, pero se me hizo más largo de lo esperado y bueno, el lemon viene en el próximo. =) Lo prometo, hasta empieza con lemon jaja.

OOHH! Llegaron todos los lectores de una vez! Jaja MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, en serio de todo corazón, me hacen inmensamente feliz cuando los leo!

_LindaWill_: gracias por leer, comentaste desde el primer capítulo jaja. Es bueno saber que alguna gringa xD lo lee. Nos hablamos por msn para practicar mi patético english! Jaja. O spanglish mejor dicho. Besos!

nittasayuri: siempre poniéndote al día con los capítulos, me gusta! jaja y que bueno que te gustaran. Y si Trunks se equivoco, es hombre por supuesto jaaj noo, no todos son así, creo jaja, pero bueno, ellos deberían terminar juntos. Pero por ahora Trunks, como tu dices se tiene bien merecido todo jaja. Nos vemos en el próximo, besos!

Apalaina: jaja siii me pasa igual, cuando veo que alguien subió una actualización yo igual me impaciento por llegar a leerlo ajjaa y más me alegro cuando dices que alegre tu día! =) Volvió Thomas, se que te gusta, a mi también, es tierno y no es malito, y quiere mucho a Pan. Y bueno, Trunks hombre tenía que ser pues jaja, pero tampoco, fue solo un pequeño error, nada que Pan no pueda perdonar? ... ahí veras jaja y no te preocupes Trunks sufrirá, yo lo dije del principio, pero bueno ahora a los hombres les toca sufrir muajaja xD pero "puede ser" (todavía no lo se :/) que tenga un final feliz :O y Thomas, nah él se merece ser feliz de eso no tengas duda. jaaja Nah yo creo que al final todo serán felices =)... así que no te asustes que no soy tan mala jaja. Besos.

Dbzange4ever:muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustara. besos.

mari3304: muchas gracias por TODOS tus reviews, gracias! jajaja me dio risa eso de maldita mocosa jaja pero lo entiendo, si al final debería haber TxP. Pan es inteligente y esta un poco confundida entre el verdadero amor y el querer mucho y agradecer mucho a una persona, pero ya se dará cuenta, ya veras =) jaja Thomto, cómo se te ocurrió eso? jajajajaja pero no lo mates tan pronto, a mi me agrada es un buen hombre, ya lo verás. Muchas gracias por leer, saludos!

_Kent Trunks:_ no esperaba menos de ti, siempre un reviews desde el principio, como siempre totalmente agradecida. A mi igual me dan ganas que Pan tenga un hijo con Thomas, pero ahh no se, yo quiero a Trunks! jajaja como hombre, se equivoco con esa situación con Mei, pero las cosas se solucionaran aunque cueste xD... besos para ti!.

fuen: Si pobre Trunks, pero así es la vida jajaja, pero ya será feliz también, espero xD jaja. gracias por tu reviws. saludos!

Muchas, muchas gracias mis lindas y queridas lectoras, un beso!

_**Kattie.-**_


	26. Olvidándote

**Capítulo 26:** "**Olvidándote"**

- sabes?... hay una cosa más para esta noche…

- si?... más sorpresas todavía? – sus ojos brillaban de emoción. – qué más podría haber?... – pensó.

Thomas dejo sus mano y Pan vio como el buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Él recordó que lo había dejado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de la silla, se dio vuelta y lo saco. Una pequeña cajita de color negro.

Cuando Pan lo vio pensó: - _no, no, no… no puedo… yo… NO!... es muy luego… oh dios! qué hago ahora?... pero no se supone que esto se hace cuando se ama a alguien?, se supone que pasan el resto de sus días juntos, no?_

- Pan… - dijo mostrándole la pequeña cajita de color negro. – ten, es para ti – sonrió, entregándole el regalo.

Ella lo tomo con manos temblorosas, lo quiso abrir, pero se arrepintió, lo dejo sobre la mesa y miro a Thomas. – estas seguro?... es decir… no… yo… no… no puedo aceptarlo… l-lo siento… es muy… no se que decir…

Thomas la miro extrañado, frunciendo el ceño, le pregunto. – por qué no?... me costo mucho elegirlo, pensé que te gustaría… yo pensé que tu…

- lo siento, de verdad lo siento… no estoy preparada para aceptar un ani -

Él la observo aun más confundido – por qué no puedes aceptar unos aretes?

Ella lo miro con sorpresa – unos qué?

- aretes, pendientes, aros?... te sientes bien? – le pregunto luego de ver su cara un poco pálida, pero luego ella sonrió.

- _en qué estaba pensando?... esto de estar casi como dueña de casa esta afectando mi lógica! – _si, estoy bien, es solo que… bueno no importa. – volvió a tomar la cajita y la abrió, se encontró con un par de artes plateados con unos pequeños diamantes. – gracias, están hermosos. – sonrió para él.

- que bueno que te gusten, sé que no eres fanática de las joyas, por eso elegí un conjunto muy sobrio.

- si… - _creo que tendré que entrenar nuevamente, me estoy poniendo muy… holgazana… es idea mía o ya me estoy convirtiendo en la típica mujer que hace todo lo que su marido le dice?... yo no soy así… por qué estoy así?... tan humana!... no! soy una sayajin!... mi abuelito estaría muy decepcionado de mi… - _pensó con tristeza.

- Pan… - él la seguía mirando. – Paaaan – sacudió una mano en frente de su cara. – Pan!

- Ah! si?, lo siento estaba pensando… mmm… si?

- en qué pensabas?

- en… mmm… sabes? Creo que he estado floja este último tiempo y estaba pensando… en… _convertirme en súper sayajin, por qué aun no lo logro?... tonta! porque este último tiempo te has comportado como un débil humano más… _en… ir al gimnasio, si eso!.

- un gimnasio?, y para qué?... yo veo que estas en buena forma, no creo que debas ir, no veo que sea necesario.

- pero… yo quiero ir, lo que pasa es que… _por qué tengo que darle explicaciones?, yo no le estaba preguntando o pidiendo permiso! … en qué te has convertido Pan? _Mañana voy a ir a inscribirme – sonrió triunfante. _– si desde mañana comienzo… tendría que ir a ese bosque, pero esta un poco lejos, me demoraría mucho llegar en auto, bah! que más da, solo la fachada y luego me voy volando. _

- comes?

- cómo? – dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- el postre? – _qué ocurre contigo?_

- ah sii, que rico – dijo comiendo un trozo de pastel.

Luego del postre y una pequeña charla decidieron que ya era hora de ir. Thomas pago la cuenta y ahora ambos iban en el automóvil.

- estas segura que estas bien? – él le volvió a preguntar. Había un silencio incómodo que pocas veces antes había estado entre ellos.

- si, es solo que estoy cansada, hoy fue un día agotador en la universidad.

- a propósito de eso, cómo te fue?

- bien, es decir, eso creo… las calificaciones las dan la próxima semana, pero creo que me fue bastante bien.

- espero que no estés demasiado cansada – sonrió.

- por qué?

- porque… bueno… yo pensé que como hoy era nuestro día a solas.

- ohh – ella entendió.

- y bueno, hace muuuucho tiempo que no estamos solos, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

- si entiendo, pero la verdad hoy no tengo ganas, solo quiero llegar a dormir. No te importa cierto? – ella sabía que no le diría nada.

- mmm… bueno, si estas cansada, no importa, ya tendremos más tiempo. – sonrió fingidamente.

…..

Trunks despertaba por el sonido de su celular que no dejaba de timbrar una y otra vez. Se incorporo en su cama y aun con los ojos medios cerrado contesto:

- hola? – dijo somnoliento.

- por fin contestas hombre!

- Hiro?

- obvio con quién más.

- qué haces llamando tan temprano, ni siquiera amanece.

- amanece?, Trunks van a ser las 10 de la noche!

- si? - c_uánto tiempo he dormido? – _pensó estirando su cuerpo y rascándose la cabeza. – hoy es jueves?

- no, es sábado.

- QUÉ? – _tanto dormí?, debo haber estado realmente cansado – _pensó.

- qué has estado haciendo estos días? – Hiro le pregunto.

- mmm… nada, por qué?

- lo suponía, por esto te llamo, hay una fiesta genial… digo para subirte el ánimo.

- subirme el ánimo?, de qué estas habl -

- ya todos lo saben, has visto la televisión?

- no – contesto confundido.

- en todos los canales hablan de que ha vuelto el soltero más codiciado del país. Así que supongo que has terminado con Mei.

- lo sabía!, nunca se quedan callados! – dijo con rabia.

- entonces es cierto. Bueno, te llamaba para invitarte a una mega fiesta señor codiciado – bromeo.

- cuándo?

- mmm… exactamente en 1 hora más. Vamos!, estas soltero y ahora no hay nadie que te regañe como esa Mei jaja.

- mmm… dónde?

- te mando la dirección por mensaje de texto. Vas?

- qué diablos!, vamos!

- bien!. Nos vemos!

- nos vemos.

Trunks cortó el teléfono y se levanto, se fue a su baño y se dio una ducha mientras pensaba. – _que diablos, porque tengo que quedarme como un viejo decrepito amargado?, Pan no es mi completa vida, o si? Nah! ella no es mi vida, no puede!... además estoy harto de pensar en ella, tengo mi orgullo y ella no puede mandarlo a la basura así como así. Si ella es feliz porque yo no?. Mi hermana tiene razón, es hora de dejar todo eso de lado y seguir. Ha sido demasiado tiempo, 6 meses ya?. SUFICIENTE!. Ella de ahora en adelante no es nadie, nadie más que una conocida y amiga de la familia._– Se vistió y arreglo para salir. Miro su celular y se dirigió al lugar.

Una vez que había llegado, estaciono su automóvil y camino hacia la entrada donde había una larga fila de personas esperando. Se puso al final como cualquier otro, pues no era un invitado exclusivo, o eso pensó. Un gran hombre moreno vestido de negro, el guardia, recorría la fila mirando a las personas, y se detuvo frente a él. – señor Brief? -

- si – contestó.

- pase adelante, el señor Hiro lo esta esperando.

- oh, gracias. – comenzó a caminar a su lado, el guardia lo guiaba hasta la entrada. Trunks podía oír los susurros y comentarios, sobretodo de mujeres cuando lo veían pasar.

- ese es el presidente de la corporación cápsula?

– es Trunks!

– miren chicas, no es más guapo en persona.

– oh dios, vamos a ir a la misma fiesta que él.

– viste la prensa?, dicen que esta soltero de nuevo.

– por fin dejo a esa perra de Mei, debería estar con alguien como yo.

– bla bla bla.

Trunks hizo caso omiso a todos los comentarios, aunque si le causaban un poco de gracia y entro. Al entrar su cabeza se sacudió un poco, el lugar retumbaba con los altos sonidos de la música, las luces de colores y el ruido infernal de todas las personas hablando. Todo muy alto y fuerte para sus sentidos sayajines. – _hace tiempo que no salía, sobretodo solo. – _pensó.

- Hey! Llegaste! – dijo su amigo Hiro, acercándose a él.

- hey!, cómo estas?

- bien, y tu?, hace mucho que no salíamos juntos no?, solo falta Goten y seríamos los mismos que antes no paraban de parrandear todos los días, recuerdas?

Trunks recordó todas las fiestas a las que había asistido hace unos años atrás, cuando Goten y él eran solteros junto a Hiro el rey de las fiestas, y Kenji, los cuatro hombres más mujeriegos y parranderos durante unos años. – y Kenji?

- allí esta – apunto a una mesa - termino con su novia hace 2 meses y esta de vuelta a las pistas. Pero por lo visto ahora solo seremos tres. Goten esta completamente perdido con tu hermana, no?

- si, bueno… el ya esta retirado jaja.

- así lo vi, aunque me parece bien. Por lo menos a ella le gusta salir también.

- por qué lo dices?

- porque andan aquí también, los vi como hace media hora atrás.

- ah, si?, no lo sabía – fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que se acercó.

- Hiro, vamos a bailar, si? – dijo una joven de largo cabello liso negro, de ojos verdes.

- Pan – dijo Trunks en un susurro cuando vio a la chica.

- cómo dices?, no escucho muy bien con este ruido. – dijo Hiro a Trunks.

- no nada, es solo que me confundí… - _déjate de pensar estupideces, ella no estaría aquí, jamás, la conozco, a ella no le gustas las fiestas, además ella esta en… que mierda estoy pensando? – _no te preocupes, voy a saludar a Kenji. – él se fue caminando hacia allá.

Luego de unos minutos de charla entre amigos, decidieron que era hora de ir a la barra y beber algo. – qué desean chicos guapos – dijo la chica de la barra.

- yo quiero una cerveza – dijo Kenji.

- y tu lindo?

- yo me quedo con un wiskey… doble.

- vaya, fuerte de inmediato. Te tiene que haber pegado fuerte lo de Mei. – dijo Kenji mirando a Trunks.

- nah!, digamos que solo fue una más. – _supieras que Mei no tiene nada que ver en esto…_

Ellos bebieron por un buen rato, hasta que una chica se acerca a Kenji y lo invita a bailar. Trunks estaba ahora solo sentado en la barra bebiendo wiskey, uno tras otro, hasta que sintió un suave y sexy susurro en su oído – bailas? – le pregunto una joven chica, muy atractiva para los ojos de cualquier hombre, incluido él. Antes de responder la observo detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo. Era una chica de no más de 25 años, una rubia de pelo liso y sedoso hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y una figura con curvas despampanantes. Llevaba una mini falda blanca, una blusa azul que apenas cubría su vientre y dejaba ver su claro escote, con unas sandalias altas de color plata.

Antes de poder responder vio a su hermana acercarse, pensó que lo iría a saludar, pero vio como ella se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos con furia en sus ojos, seguramente a alejar a esa chica de él, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho. Ella siempre identificaba a las "zorras en busca de dinero" apenas las observaba, pero hoy no le importaba estar con una de ellas. Rápidamente la tomo de la mano y la arrastro a la pista de baile, escabulléndose entre el gentío. Vio como Bra lo miraba con rabia, pero no se había acercado nuevamente al ver que gracias a Goten había intervenido. – déjalo, él tiene que conocer gente nueva… - alcanzó a escuchar que su amigo le decía a su hermana.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, se acercó a ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos, a pesar del ritmo de la música rápida, a él no le importo nada. Bailaron suavemente mientras conversaban cerca de sus oídos, pasaron los minutos y noto la clara intención de ella cuando acariciaba su nuca o cuando acariciaba sus brazos y pecho. El sin nada más que esperar, se acercó a ella y cerró distancia entre sus labios, ágilmente la lengua de ella encontró la de él, se besaron por largos minutos, mientras sus caricias iban en aumento, descaradamente él apretó su trasero bajo la mini falda con sus manos y la acerco a sus caderas. A su alrededor nadie pudo notar nada extraño, el lugar estaba lo bastante lleno como para camuflar lo que estaban haciendo. Ella respondió su acercamiento aproximándose más a él, intercalando sus piernas, poniendo sus muslos contra una pierna de él, rozando íntimamente su zona. Trunks podía sentir su excitación ir en aumento, sin importarle que semejante bulto dentro de sus pantalones apretara contra ella.

Según iban bailando lentamente en medio de la pista, su mano ahora estaba en la espalda reduciendo la distancia a cero. Con la otra mano sostenía un seno y apretaba su pezón a través de la blusa y sostén. La boca encontró su cuello, besándolo y succionándolo, haciéndola estremecer. Su excitación claramente notoria, iba cada vez más allá de la lógica cuando sentía como ella se frotaba su intimidad contra su pierna una y otra vez.

Trunks la tomo de una mano dándole media vuelta y quedando ahora de espalda hacia él. La tomo con una mano en la cintura y con la otra apretó un pecho. Con esa cercanía ella pudo apreciar claramente el estado de excitación de él, su longitud se apretaba contra su trasero, haciéndose notar a pesar de las ropas. Y como si fuera poco él la besaba en el cuello y el lóbulo de las orejas, haciendo sus caricias cada vez más intensas, llegando a un punto peligroso. Ella se estremecía en sus brazos con la sobrecarga de estímulos. Poco a poco él la llevo, entre baile y baile, al borde de la pista llegando a los baños.

En algún momento entraron a uno y cerraron la puerta, la acomodo y sentó sobre un lavamanos, las piernas de ella caían sobre un costado y la cabeza se afirmaba contra la pared. Él de pie frente a ella ocupándose de sus pechos, abriendo su blusa y deslizando el sostén, besando cada uno de ellos, mientras sus manos levantaban la falda. Las manos de ella acariciaban la espalda y la nuca de él, retorciéndose bajo sus encantos. Bajo sus manos deslizando sus pantalones y bóxer, que cayeron hasta sus tobillos.

Trunks la acercó más a la orilla del lavamanos donde estaba sentada, y sin quitar sus bragas, sólo haciéndolas a un lado entró en ella de una sola embestida, sin preocuparse si utilizo mucha fuerza ni nada. Sintió como involuntariamente ella le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar, creando más excitación aun. La rubia gemía fuerte y libremente hasta escuchar el toque de la puerta. Alguien estaba esperando fuera y lo estaba apurando para entrar. Trunks aumento su velocidad y fuerza, que habrían volcado el lavamanos si ésta no estuviera atornillada al suelo. El orgasmo de aproximaba y subía por sus cuerpos, ella se aferro a él hasta sus liberaciones, hicieron sus últimos esfuerzos, ella cayendo rendida en sus brazos y él apoyando su cabeza entre sus pechos. Recuperaron el aliento, se vistieron y salieron del lugar. Ambos caminaron hacia la barra en donde se dedicaron a sonreír y coquetear, hasta que llego su hermana y detrás Goten encogido de hombros.

- qué se supone que estas haciendo? –pregunto Bra con furia en sus ojos.

- porque no te ocupas de tus asuntos – Trunks respondió simplemente.

- es tu novia? – pregunto la rubia a Trunks.

- no – dijo despreocupado volteando hacia la barra, tomando un nuevo trago, sin mirar a su hermana, Goten y la rubia.

La chica voltea su rostro a Bra – déjate de molestar y busca a otro, quieres? – dijo pesadamente a lo que Bra, ahora, completamente molesta le respondió.

- Trunks nos vamos!, ya estas completamente borracho, no sabes lo que estas haciendo, ni con que zorra te estas metiendo!

- cómo me has tratado? zorra? Y quién eres tu puta de mierda?

Bra no aguantó más, que le dijeran puta era lo máximo que podría alguna vez tolerar. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y sin reparos levanto una mano que iba directo al rostro de la chica rubia, pero nunca llego a destino gracias a Goten, quien la detuvo.

- Bra, no hagas algo estúpido, luego lo lamentaras. – susurro en su oído sujetándola de la cintura, tratando de alejarla.

- p-pero Goten acaso no ves?

- Amor, déjalo… nosotros los hombres somos diferentes a ustedes, él necesita tiempo a solas, debes dejar que haga sus propias decisiones y cometer sus propios errores, no puedes defenderlo y cuidarlo como si fuera un niño, él ya es mayorcito y es hora que aprenda a madurar de una vez por todas.

- pero no puedo dejar que esa sucia rubia este con él… cómo puede estar con ella? – dijo enfurecida mirando al parcito a metros de allí.

- por si no lo has notado a Trunks no le importa ella, solo la esta usando… es feo lo que digo, pero es cierto, tu hermano no hizo nada para detenerte, no le importa si tu la lástimas… ves?

Bra asintió con su cabeza, aun no podía comprender a su hermano y su extraño comportamiento, definitivamente él estaba perdido, desamparado, había perdido su alegría, el brillo de sus ojos y ahora ya no era él mismo y lo peor de todo, era que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

- espérame aquí – le dijo Goten a ella. Se acercó a su amigo y le habló.

- Trunks, ya es muy tarde, nosotros nos vamos… te vas con nosotros?

- no.

- amigo, entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero cuídate, esta bien?

- no Goten, tu no entiendes nada. – respondió cabizbajo.

Goten poso su mano sobre su hombro – lo siento, tienes razón, no se lo que es perder a el amor de tu vid – fue interrumpido.

- no digas eso!, no quiero saber ni escuchar nada – mintió, en el fondo de su cabeza y corazón lo único que buscaban era saber de ella, verla, tocarla y besarla, pero se lo negaba a él mismo. Él perdió por su cobardía, no luchar por ella a su debido tiempo y ahora no había nada más que hacer, ella había elegido y desgraciadamente no era él.

Goten se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos – si necesitas algo me llamas… nos vemos. – sin recibir una respuesta se alejo y se llevo a Bra.

…

Cuando ya habían llegado a la casa… - mi hermano esta muy raro últimamente, no crees?

- un poco, bueno, no se… creo que nunca nadie le había afectado tanto como Pan, no se por qué, pero siempre supe que a él le importaba mucho más de lo que demostraba por ella.

- por qué lo dices?

- por qué, bueno yo note un cambio en él cuando llegó desde el viaje espacial junto a Pan y mi papá… acaso no lo notaste?

- mmm… ahora que lo pienso, la verdad si… continuamente preguntaba por Pan, pero no se, yo supuse que se habían unido más como amigos, no por nada pasaron un completo año viviendo juntos con Goku.

- si, pero bueno, ahora que ya sé que ellos dos se atraen, o atraían, no lo se, recuerdo mejor las cosas… te acuerdas aquella vez que te conté acerca de la reacción de Trunks una de las veces que la fue a buscar a la escuela?

- si algo me acuerdo, pero qué pasa con eso?

- bueno por lo que me acuerdo, aquella vez…

/ Pan estaba guardando algunos libros de su casillero, luego de que tocaran el timbre para la salida. La jornada de clases del día había terminado. – _por fin!, esa clase de matemáticas es lo más aburrido que hay en el mundo! – _Ella termino de guardas y sacar algunas cosas, se puso la mochila en su hombro y camino hacia la salida. Marchaba hacia los estacionamientos cuando alguien grito su nombre.

- Pan!, espera!. – dijo un chico mas o menos alto, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, muy normal, cerca de su misma edad ella tenía 17 y él 18.

- qué pasa Jin? – ella se detuvo.

- bueno yo quería preguntarte algo, como hoy no te vi en el recreo…

- cuál es el punto?, estoy un poco apurada. – _Mi tío Goten debe estar por llegar… y no quiero atrasarme, por fin tiene un poco de tiempo para entrenar conmigo. – _pensó ella, sin poner atención a lo que el chico le estaba hablando.

- bueno, la otra semana es el baile de primavera y quería saber si quieres ser mi pareja.

- ummm… bueno, yo… la verdad no tenía pensando ir.

- oh! vamos Pan, es mi último año de escuela, como podría perderme este baile contigo?

- lo siento, no tengo ganas de ir… pero se que Akane esta esperando a que la invites.

- mmm, no gracias, yo esperaba ir contigo. – dijo tomándole las manos. Pan ya no se sorprendía, este chico había pasado meses completos tratando de llamar su atención y ya estaba harta de él.

- Jin de verdad, no quiero ser antipática contigo, pero no voy a ir, será mejor que consigas una cita luego con otra chica antes de que todas estén con pareja. – decía mientras trataba soltarse de él.

- no, Pan… vamos, si? – dijo acercándose más a ella. Ahora rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de ella.

Pan completamente incómoda trato de librarse de él, de una forma que no incluyeran golpes o gritos como ella estaba acostumbrada. No quería llamar la atención de los demás chicos de la escuela. Ella nunca quería llamar la atención, quería pasar desapercibida.

- Jin suéltame, quieres? – pero más se sorprendió cuando él comenzó a hablar.

- vamos Pan, yo se que te gusto, lo que pasa es que te da miedo…. Nunca has tenido un novio cierto?

- no, pero eso no tiene nada que ver… de verdad no voy a ir a ese baile, no me gusta ese tipo de cosas y la verdad, no se quien te habrá dicho eso, pero tu no me gustas. – trató una vez más alejarse de él, pero Jin la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

- mira, si esto no te gusta, te dejare libre, pero primero debes saber lo que se siente… - y él comenzó a acortar distancia entre ellos, Pan alejaba lo que más podía su rostro de él, pero no la soltaba, hasta que de repente se dio cuenta que ella estaba libre de él. Miro y tampoco estaba. - Jin? – dijo mirando a su alrededor, pero no estaba por ningún lado. – _qué raro?. _Pero sintió un ki, uno muy familiar. Se dio vuelta y miro atrás, Trunks tenía al chico acorralado contra un automóvil.

Pan se sorprendió al ver la actitud de su amigo. – _qué demonios esta haciendo? – _tampoco era algo que realmente la molestara, él la estaba defendiendo como si fuera un novio celoso. _– qué estupideces estoy pensando… el jamás estaría celoso. Ya tiene esa patética novia… entonces por qué lo hace?... claro! me quiere como a una hermana… ya se me olvidaba!. – _Hey Trunks!, suéltalo! – le dijo cuando se acercaba a ellos. Y los escucho hablar.

- nunca, pero nunca trates de acercarte a ella, me escuchaste? – dijo Trunks con los dientes apretados, sosteniéndolo por los hombros contra el auto.

- y quién eres tu viejo patético?, su padre?

- Rghh! Yo no voy a tolerar que un mocoso me tr -

- Trunks! – dijo Goten quien se acercaba desde atrás. Pan se dio la vuelta para mirarlo al igual que el pelivioleta.

Goten se acerco a ellos. – Trunks nos vamos? – le dijo tomándolo con fuerza para alejarlo del chico a quien estaba asustando.

- Vamos – dijo Trunks a regañadientes. Pan se quedo mirando al par de hombres mayores con confusión. Luego se acerco a Jin.

- Jin, lo siento… yo…

- no importa, no te preocupes – dijo mientras se acomodaba la camisa que Trunks había arrugado. – nos vemos el lunes. – se despidió rápidamente. Cuando se iba pensó en el dolor que sus hombros tenían.

- Trunks, qué demonios es lo que se supone que haces?, sé defenderme sola! – dijo Pan.

- eso no lo parecía!, él te estaba forzando, por eso yo…

- no necesito que me defiendas!, soy lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo por mi misma. Además que haces aquí?

- yo… yo venía a invitarte a comer…y …

- lo siento hoy tengo entrenamiento con Goten.

Goten miraba con confusión a su amigo. – _por qué? – _se preguntaba una y otra vez. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando su sobrina le hablaba.

- Tío nos vamos?

- si, claro, pero… adelántate, tengo algo que hablar con Trunks… cosas de trabajo, ya sabes… te alcanzo en seguida.

- esta bien. – con eso fue a su automóvil y se fue.

- qué? – dijo Trunks al ver el rostro de su amigo.

- qué se supone que fue eso?

- y lo preguntas!, Goten, eres un irresponsable, viste como él la estaba tocando?

- si, pero… -

- pero nada, se supone que debes protegerla, no?, esa es tu función como tío, pero veo que no te importa mucho.

- no es eso, es solo que Pan se sabe defender sola, es bastante fuerte y a ella no le gusta que uno la cuide.

- claro, y qué pasa si él la hubiera besado o algo?, ella estaba teniendo problemas para salir de él, no lo viste? – dijo Trunks.

- si lo vi, y qué tiene si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente Pan le daría una paliza de inmediato… por qué tengo la impresión que actúas como si estuvieras celoso?

- yo, celoso?, no seas ridículo Goten, ella podría ser mi hermana. Y como la quiero, como si fuera mi hermana pequeña, no me gustaría ver que alguien la obliga a hacer algo que ella no quiere.

- ah bueno, si, tienes razón. – admitió Goten. – tendré más cuidado con ella. Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que entrenar con Pan y luego tengo una cita con Pares. Nos vemos. – se despidió y se alejo caminando para irse a un callejón y alzar vuelo. /

- ohh – dijo Bra, luego de escuchar nuevamente la historia de Goten. – es decir… que desde esos años mi hermano ya estaba enamorado de Pan?

- bueno, no se si enamorado, pero creo que ya le gustaba, si no, por qué reaccionaria de esa manera, tan celoso, como si le perteneciera? … ya sabes los sayajines somos un poco posesivos cuando se trata de nuestras mujeres.

- un poco?, un poco mucho querrás decir. – sonrió.

…..

- _dónde podré ir hoy?_– pensaba mientras terminaba de ducharse. En eso su celular comenzó a sonar. Se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y salía a su habitación.

- hola.

- Hola Trunks, listo para esta noche?

- obviamente listo, dónde?

- en el departamento de Asami, la recuerdas?

- Asami?

- si esa chica de cabello marrón, esa linda que solía ser la secretaria de mi padre, la chica que estaba loca por ti, la recuerdas ahora?

- ohh, si la recuerdo. – sonrió de medio lado.

- bueno, ella hará una fiesta esta noche y me invito, así que vamos? … esta soltera!

- claro, por qué no?

- bueno, te paso a buscar y … y eso? – dijo Hiro cuando escucho una voz femenina.

La chica rubia de la discoteque, se estaba levantando de la cama en el departamento de Trunks. – hola lindo – dijo la chica abrazándolo por la espalda y besando su cuello. Ella solo estaba tapada con una sábana.

- Hiro, nos vemos, tengo… trabajo.

- si claro, trabajo… bueno, que lo pases bien en tu trabajo mañanero!, nos vemos. – cortó.

- hola. – dijo él seductoramente, dándose la media vuelta y atrapándola con un abrazo. – dormiste bien?

- muuy bien. Aunque debo decir que anoche lo mejor fue el "trabajo", como lo acabas de llamar. – sonrió.

- bueno, entonces quieres "trabajar" conmigo ahora?

Ella no respondió nada, solo subió su rostro a la altura de él y lo beso apasionadamente. Él la tomo por la cintura y la llevo a la cama. La conciencia de Trunks se detuvo y pensó solo en el hecho de que ellos estaban desnudos… nuevamente… de inmediato su cuerpo reacciono en una evidente erección. Como un desesperado hombre muerto de sed en el desierto, la beso y metió la lengua en su garganta saciando la sed incontrolable de lujuria, rodó encima de ella, saco la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y él mismo desató la toalla de su cintura. Sin juego o coqueteo previo separó sus piernas y se posicionó en su entrada. Cuando la punta de su pene comenzó a presionarse en su carne, entrando lentamente sin saber porque él susurro con voz ronca. – Pan.

Ella abrió los ojos y se separo de él. – qué dijiste?

- nada – él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la miro bajo él.

- dijiste un nombre.

- si, el tuyo. – mintió.

- y ese sería…

- … mmm… - _cuál era su nombre? – _pensó - … Kita? – dijo en respuesta, pero sonó más a pregunta.

- eres un imbécil! – dijo ella, levantándose de la cama, buscando sus ropas. Mientras se vestía le dijo enfurecida. – por lo menos deberías poner atención cuando las chicas te hablan, digo por último para que parezca que le pones atención. Y para que sepas me llamo KAIKA!, no Kita!. – se termino de vestir y salio del departamento con un fuerte portazo tras ella.

- _por qué le dan tanta importancia a eso?... solo es sexo casual, para qué tengo que aprenderme el nombre si después no volveré a verla? – _pensó irritado. – y ahora que hago con esto? – miro hacia abajo. – _nuevamente una ducha, pero esta vez bien fría. _

…

- dónde vas tan temprano?, son recién las 05.30 de la mañana. – dijo un somnoliento Thomas al ver a Pan levantarse de la cama.

- al gimnasio, cambie el horario, ya te lo había dicho. – dijo cuando entraba al baño. Mientras se duchaba pensaba. – _un poco más de un mes de entrenamiento, cada vez me siento mejor!... mi abuelito estaría orgulloso... si me hubieras visto ayer... aunque solo dure unos segundos con la transformación, pero hoy durare un poco más antes de caer inconsciente... creo que me esforcé demasiado... necesitare un tanque de regeneración... Bulma me hará uno?... lo necesito! estos últimos días he llegado muy cansada y es agotador tratar de no dañar mi cuerpo para que no sospeche Thomas... bueno algún día se tiene que enterar de todo, no?... pero siempre me llena de preguntas... desde hoy entrenaré en las mañanas, entrenar durante las tardes se me pasa la hora y Thomas otra vez me llena de preguntas. - _Cuando salio a la habitación Thomas aun estaba despierto mirándola inquisitivamente.

- y a esta hora esta abierto el gimnasio?

- abren a las 6. Y me demoro como 25 minutos en llegar. Por qué te preocupas tanto?

- porque si, se supone que debo preocuparme, no?

- si, pero no creo que tanto… estoy lista. – dijo cuando se puso una ropa cómoda para entrenar.

- te voy a dejar?

- no, no es necesario, además Amber no puede quedar sola. Nos vemos en unas horas. – se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso. Pero antes de irse se acordó de algo. – haz visto un brazalete metálico?

- ese que antes siempre llevabas puesto?

- si.

- no, no lo he visto… a propósito de eso, por qué lo usas?

- porque me gusta y… me hace recordar a alguien que me inspira a entrenar. Por qué? – En parte mentía y en parte decía la verdad, no sabía porque, pero a veces sentía la necesidad de tener un recordatorio constante de Trunks. – _así recuerdo que debo entrenar, para dejar de ser la niña que siempre cuidan, la que todavía no se transforma en súper sayajin, pero no saben nada... y la que deben dejar de cuidar! No seré más la niña débil que todos creen, incluso tu Trunks!  
><em>  
>Pan se despidió nuevamente y salio. Thomas se quedo pensando en ese brazalete. – <em>por qué tengo la sensación de haberlo visto?... no solo en Pan… <em>

Luego de que Pan hiciera la escena de sacar su automóvil, conducir por 5 minutos alejándose a toda velocidad hasta llegar a un callejón. Lo dejo ahí y alzo vuelo rápidamente. Llego al bosque que había escogido hace unos días, era un lugar muy verde, lleno de vegetación, que le hacia recordar al lugar de su niñez. – _Monte Paoz, te extraño tanto… _Se estiro e hizo algunos ejercicios antes de entrenar arduamente. Saco una cápsula y la arrojo al suelo para que se transformara en una cámara de gravedad. Luego de 3 horas de patadas, puñetazos, fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, un mensaje. – Vienes al desayuno?. Thomas. – _desayuno? – _miro su reloj – _8.34 oh pensé que solo había pasado menos de una hora… todavía no estoy cansada… - _toma nuevamente el celular y escribe: Lo siento, pero se me hizo tarde y me voy directo a la universidad. Nos vemos en la tarde. Pan. – _hoy faltare a clases, debo seguir… - _sin más que pensar decidió que hoy se tomaría el día y se quedaría entrenando.

…

- knoc! knoc! – alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- _quién demonios viene tan temprano? – _pensó Trunks levantándose cuidadosamente de la cama. Se puso un pantalón de pijama y fue a abrir la puerta.

– Bra?, qué haces aquí tan temprano? – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- me vas a dejar entrar? – dijo algo disgustada. Trunks la miro irritado.

- pasa. – se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

Una vez adentro Bra miro a su alrededor. – _desde cuándo que tiene tan ordenado y limpio? – _pensó. Luego se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la gran tv.

- y? – dijo Trunks a su hermana.

- y?… - Bra rodó los ojos. - con mamá llevamos más de un mes tratando de comunicarnos contigo. Estuve pensando hasta en venir y entrar por una ventana a ver si seguías con vida.

- no seas tan dramática. – él se fue a la cocina. – quieres algo de beber? – grito desde la cocina.

- agua mineral. – respondió, y ella fue tras él a la cocina. – contrataste a alguien para que viniera a hacer el aseo en tu departamento?

- no, por qué?

- porque esta limpio y ordenado.

- me ofendes… - dijo con una sonrisa, entregándole un vaso.

- ahh! y veo que tu humor a cambiado. Qué te hicieron? – ella lo miro intrigada.

- nada… vienes solo a interrogarme?

- mmm… no del todo. – sonrió. – ya que no contestabas tu celular o el teléfono tuve que venir a recordarte que la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de mamá. No ha estado de muy buen humor últimamente, papá me ha dicho que la ve un poco triste. Y la mayoría de la culpa es tuya.

- mía?, yo no he hecho nada.

- exactamente. No has ido a casa desde hace mucho tiempo…. A ver… - puso una mano en su mentón y miro el techo, tratando de recordar. - … la última vez que fuiste fue… si no me equivoco… el día que volviste del entrenamiento donde desapareciste 3 meses… y desde esa fecha a hoy… ya ha pasado más de un mes y…

- ya, ya… - se sentó sobre la mesada. – sé que no he ido a verla este último tiempo, pero… es que… mamá… no se…

- qué?

- mamá sigue interesada en que… yo… sabes no tengo ganas de hablar de esto. – dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

- Pan?

- si.

- bueno tienes que darle tiempo, ella estuvo muy ilusionada cuando se entero de todo eso entre Pan y tu. Sabes que Pan es como una hija más de nuestra familia y mamá confía mucho en ella. Pensó que ella sería lo mejor para ti.

- si, pero ya no estoy interesado en Pan, eso ya lo deje atrás y no quiero que estén todo el tiempo recordándome todo aquello. Así que dejémoslo atrás… volviendo al tema principal, qué pasa con el cumpleaños de mamá?

- mmm… quería que fuéramos a comprar un regalo para ella y… algo más…

- qué cosa?... esa cara tuya nunca es buena. – dijo Trunks mirando a su hermana.

- mmm… creo que ya has estado con mucho tiempo libre, y es hora que reanudes tu trabajo como presidente de la corporación cápsula.

- lo sé, pero es un horrible trabajo Bra… no quiero…

- pero mamá esta cansada, ahora tu eres el responsable… yo estuve pensando y hable con Goten… y creo que yo podría ayudarte en la corporación, qué te parece?... algo así como vicepresidenta. Tampoco quiero el cargo principal, sabes que no estoy muy familiarizada con la empresa, pero de a poco puedo ir aprendiendo y ayudarte.

- ok, me parece justo, así también tengo más tiempo libre que antes… entonces… es un trato? – dijo extendiendo su mano.

- trato. – ambos se dieron la mano. – hoy en la tarde deberías ir a la casa, con Goten iremos a cenar con mamá y papá… a propósito, antes que se me olvide. Cómo es eso que ya olvidaste a Pan?

- no se te escapa nada cierto?

- no.

- mmm bueno… ya no siento nada, eso es todo.

- mmm… creo que no me estas diciendo la verd -

- Trunks? – dijo una chica entrando a la cocina. Bra se dio la vuelta y la observo.

- Sara? – dijo Bra mirando a la chica y luego mirando a su hermano.

- l-lo siento, no sabía que estaba tu hermana. – dijo Sara. Una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, de estatura media, quizás un poco más baja que Bra.

- no te preocupes, si después de todo Bra igual se iba a enterar. – dijo Trunks.

- enterar de qué? – dijo Bra.

- que Sara y yo somos novios.

- desde cuándo?

- hace 3 semanas, o algo así. – respondió su hermano y Sara sonrió tímidamente.

- _al menos ella es una buena chica. – _pensó la hija de Vegeta. Bra y Sara se habían conocido años atrás cuando ella era soltera y salían con amigas de vacaciones o de fiestas. Pero desde que Bra comenzó a salir con Goten ya habían dejado de verse. Y por lo que Bra recordaba Sara era una chica de buena familia, divertida y simpática. – bueno, un gusto volver a verte Sara.

- lo mismo digo.

- mmm… Trunks, porque no vas a la cena con Sara, así la presentas a la familia. – Bra miro a su hermano y luego a Sara. – te gustaría ir Sara?

- si Trunks no tiene inconvenientes….

- no, me parece una buena idea. – dijo Trunks.

- ok, entonces nos vemos en la noche. Adiós. – Bra se despidió y salio del departamento.

_Al menos ella es una buena chica – _pensó nuevamente. – _ahora entiendo porque Trunks tenía tan limpio y ordenado su departamento. Cada vez que esta solo, no le importa nada de eso… bueno, hombre tenía que ser no? – _seguía pensando cuando subía a su automóvil. -_ Será por Sara que olvido a Pan?... mmm… espero que a mamá no le moleste la idea de que ella vaya. Estaba tan ilusionada con que Trunks y Pan estuvieran juntos… hasta yo!... pero bueno… puede ser que no era su destino… - _condujo su auto al centro comercial para hacer unas compras. – _tengo que buscar un vestido para el cumpleaños… ah! me encantan las celebraciones, y las compras, al menos así tengo una excusa para comprar más vestuario, no? – _sonrió para sus adentros, buscando su tienda favorita. _– ohh… ahora que lo pienso, seguramente Pan vendrá al cumpleaños?... porque tengo la sensación que no será una buena idea?... no creo que Trunks la haya olvidado tan fácilmente, no después se como lo vi… pero ahora parece… recuperado?.. parece más el mismo… si hasta vuelve al trabajo!... uhh y yo también… pero creo que no es malo, así libero a Trunks del pesado trabajo y yo ocupo mi tiempo en ayudarlo, y no pensar en Goten todo el tiempo mientras él trabaja._

…...

- te ayudo? – dijo Bulma a su hija.

- no, con Goten haremos todo, ve a sentarte y relájate.

- ok – Bulma se sentó cerca de donde Bra y Goten estaban cocinando. En eso entra Vegeta a la cocina.

- tenemos un nuevo sirviente? – dijo sarcásticamente mirando al joven Son.

- Un gusto verte… suegro. – sonrió divertido, mientras seguía ayudando a Bra.

- Rgh… no me llames as -

- Vegeta! – dijo Bulma. – hasta cuando vas a seguir así con Goten?

- hasta el día que se me plazca… así que mejor te apuras con la comida mocoso.

- si, señor Vegeta. – respondió Goten. Bra la miro y beso su mejilla, le susurro en el oído: - gracias.

Vegeta vio y se enfureció. Por qué cada vez que estaban juntos ella tenía que hacer esas demostraciones de cariño?. No le gustaban y nunca le iban a gustar. Pero las soportaría por su princesa. Se hizo el desentendido y se fue. Bulma vio como se fue y dijo: - tu padre nunca cambiará…

- ya lo sabemos – dijo Bra.

- y Trunks? – pregunto Bulma.

- hoy lo fui a ver y vendrá para la cena.

- en serio? – dijo ilusionada.

- si, y se ve bien, dijo que vendría más seguido. Su departamento estaba limpio… y…

- contrato a alguien?

- eso mismo pensé yo, pero no, esta saliendo con una chica. Se llama S -

- una chica? Y qué paso con Pan?

- mamá… eso ya paso, no debes insistir más en el asunto, ella no quiere saber nada de Trunks y él no quiere saber nada de Pan.

- pero, no crees que ella es lo mejor para Trunks?

- lo sé, todos la queremos, pero no se pueden forzar las cosas y … -

- yo creo que es lo mejor… ya saben como se pondría mi hermano si se entera de todo… - acotó Goten.

- si se entera de qué? – pregunto Trunks entrando.

- hijo! – Bulma salio corriendo a abrazarlo. – por qué no habías venido antes?

- lo siento mamá… prometo venir más seguido. – la beso en la mejilla. Luego se acercó a su hermana y Goten para saludarlos. – y de qué estaban hablando?

- nada importante – dijo Bra, antes de que su madre hablara.

- y… así que tienes nueva novia? – pregunto Bulma a Trunks. – por eso no has venido a verme? – dijo con tristeza. – y qué paso con Pa – Trunks respondió rápidamente antes de que su madre nuevamente intentara hablar del asunto entre él y Pan.

- si, pero tuvo un inconveniente y no pudo venir, pero como lo sa – miró a su hermana antes de terminar la frase. – Bra, por qué siempre tienes que hablar antes?

- lo siento, no me aguante – sonrió.

- si?, que buena amigo! – dijo Goten palmeando su hombro.

- y cómo se llama ella? – pregunto Bulma.

- se llama Sara y -

- mamá ella era amiga mía, te acuerdas cuando un verano me fui a Brasil ? – dijo Bra.

- ohh!, esa Sara?... mmm… es una chica agradable... cómo la conociste?, qué hace ella ahora?, cuántos años tiene?

- ella es 5 años mayor que yo. – dijo Bra. – y por lo que me acuerdo ella estaba estudiando medicina… debería haberse graduado ya, no Trunks?

Trunks miro a su hermana molesto. – lo siento. – dijo Bra. – no interrumpo más.

Ahora el pelivioleta tomo la palabra. – se llama Sara, y si, ya se graduó, esta trabajando en el hospital de Satán City hace 2 años. Por eso no pudo venir, la llamaron para hacer el turno nocturno. Tiene 28 años y… bueno la conocí porque la otra vez salí con los chicos, y Hiro se enfermo del estómago y lo llevamos al hospital… y bueno… ahí nos conocimos.

- es tu novia formal? – pregunto nuevamente Bulma.

- si.

- hace cuánto?

- hace 3 semanas.

- aja… - Bulma parecía tragar toda esta nueva información y de repente se levanto de su silla y se fue.

- qué fue eso? – dijo Trunks. Los tres: Bra, Goten y Trunks se miraron unos a otros con la extraña e inesperada actitud de Bulma. Ninguno respondió nada.

Luego de unas horas, la cena transcurrió en forma normal, eso quiere decir que Vegeta de vez en cuando decía alguna pesadez a Goten y él se lo tomaba con humor. Bra y Bulma hablando de la fiesta de la próxima semana. Y Trunks hablando con Goten.

…

Bulma y Vegeta ya se encontraban en su dormitorio. Él ya acostado y ella poniéndose su pijama mientras le hablaba.

- crees que es una buena idea?

- no.

- yo creo que si. Así Trunks deja a esa nueva novia y trata de arreglar las cosas con Pan.

- entonces para qué preguntas, mujer?

- creo que mañana los llamaré para invitarlos. – Vegeta al ver que estaba siendo ignorado, se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Bulma y cogió las cubiertas de la cama para dormir.

– aunque pienso hacer algo más pequeño, algo de familia y amigos cercanos, estaría bien?

- …

Al no recibir respuesta ella se da la vuelta y ve a Vegeta de espalda durmiendo. Se acerca cuidadosamente a él y le susurra al oído. – si tu me ayudas, te prometo que…

- qué? – él se sentó en la cama.

- pensé que estabas durmiendo.

- mujer no te voy a ayudar a confabular esas ideas locas tuyas.

- entonces… - sonrió de medio lado al estilo de su marido. - … no tendrás nada esta noche y las… siguientes 30. – ella se acomodo a su lado y le hizo algunas caricias en su pecho. – no tendrás esto – beso suavemente sus labios. – tampoco esto. – beso su pecho. – ni esto. – ella se subió encima de él, sobre su regazo. Besándolo y acariciándolo. – me vas a ayudar? - dijo sensualmente.

- no. – dijo el orgulloso Vegeta.

- como quieras. – ella se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta para salir. – dormiré en la habitación de al lado. – pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir por completo la puerta Vegeta ya estaba deteniéndola. La tomo en brazos y la tiro sobre la cama.

- mujer! – dijo casi con un gruñido.

- me ayudarás?

- hmp!

Con solo eso, ella supo que la ayudaría, nada que la inteligente Bulma no solucionara. Ni si quiera el grandísimo y orgulloso Vegeta la iba a detener. – por eso te quiero Vegeta. – lo beso apasionadamente.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Lo siento si este capítulo no tuvo mucha acción, pero es que debía haber una conexión con lo que estaba pasando y con lo que viene después. No me gusto para nada este capítulo, creo que se me fue un poco la inspiración y espero poder recuperarla pronto, puede ser que en próximo vuelva, con Pan y Trunks juntos la cabeza se me llena de nuevas ideas jaja.

Ah! y también lo siento por la escueta escena lemon, no fue nada de hot, pero es que escribir sobre Trunks y alguien más se me hace difícil xD

_nittasayuri – Eccho - mari3304 – orianajuarez - Ken Trunks – Apailana – LindaWill – fuen - Dbzangie4ever_…. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, las adoro! =)

Tomaré en cuenta los consejos que me han dado, sobretodo uno de los últimos, el de mari3304, tienes razón Pan no es tan así, creo que me inspire mucho y cambie su carácter, pero lo corregiré, gracias!

Les dejo un _**adelanto **_del próximo? … Aquí va!

_Pan abrió los ojos en sorpresa. – me estas amenazando?_

_- si requiero de eso para que hables conmigo, entonces SI te estoy amenazando con contarle todo. O acaso quieres que le diga cómo te bese, cómo te toque, cómo te lleve a mi departamento y te hice mía?_

_- déjate de decir eso!, yo no pertenezco a nadie!_

_- Ah! y se me olvidaba!... o quieres que le cuente que casi prácticamente me rogaste para que te hiciera el amor?_

_... _

Un beso a todas!

_**Kattie.-**_


	27. Secretos y Mentiras

**Capítulo 27:** **"Secretos y Mentiras"**

Luego de un agotador día de entrenamientos y estudios en la universidad, Pan estaba tomando un relajador baño de tina, para así también aminorar su cuerpo magullado y con moretones. – _necesito ese tanque de regeneración! – _pensó mientras se tocaba algunas pequeñas heridas en un brazo. – _si sigo así todos pensaran que… no se, estoy en algún club de boxeo clandestino o que ando buscando peleas. - _Luego recordó una de las tontas excusas que le había estado diciendo a Thomas con respecto a sus heridas y moretones.

/ - Pan! – dijo un alterado Thomas, mientras jugaban con Amber sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar.

- qué pasa? – dijo Pan que sostenía a la pequeña niña con sus manos en el aire.

- estas sangrando! – él se acercó a ella y le quito a la niña de sus manos, la dejo sobre el suelo. Nuevamente se acerca a ella y la recuesta sobre un sillón, muy preocupado.

- dónde? – dijo ella calmadamente, sabiendo que solo se debía a alguna herida de sus entrenamientos que olvido suturar.

- quédate ahí, llamare a una ambulancia para llevarte al hospital. – corrió en busca del teléfono.

- Thomas no es nec… – pero él ya se había ido a la otra habitación. Ella se miro y vio una mancha de sangre en su camisa blanca al costado de su estómago, levanto la ropa y vio una herida, era más bien pequeña y la había suturado correctamente, pero seguramente cuando tomo a Amber del suelo algunos puntos se habían salido y por ende comenzó a sangrar. Pan se levanto y tomo a Amber de la mano y fueron donde Thomas.

- Thomas, corta el teléfono, no es grave. – le dijo cuando él nerviosamente trataba de llamar a emergencias.

- no Pan, mírate. – apunto nuevamente la zona ensangrentada.

- no es nada, mira – ella se levanto la camisa y le mostró la pequeña herida. – ves?... es solo que se salio una sutura y salio un poco de sangre, pero no es nada.

Él se calmo y dejo el teléfono de lado observándola. – cómo te hiciste eso?, por qué no me habías dicho?

- mmm… lo que pasa es que… - _debería haberlo pensado antes… - _una de las pesas… creo que tenía mucho peso para mi, y bueno se me resbalo de las manos y una punta me pego en el costado, pero allá mismo en la enfermería del gimnasio me curaron.

- y por qué no me habías contado antes?

- porque no quería preocuparte. – miro a Amber que estaba de su mano, luego miro a Thomas con una extraña expresión en su rostro. – ve a Amber mientras me voy a cambiar esta camisa. – ella se fue a la habitación. /

- Pan, la cena esta lista! – escucho a Thomas decir, saliendo de su recuerdo.

- ya voy! – salió de la tina, se seco y vistió. Se miro al espejo y vio un nuevo moretón en la parte baja de su barbilla. – _diablos! – _pensó. Busco un estuche que tenía con algunos maquillajes y lo cubrió. Se miro nuevamente al espejo y verificó que todo estuviera bien, ya no quería seguir mintiéndole, así que tenía pensado que pronto o de a poco le iba a contar su verdad.

Luego de la cena, se encontraban viendo televisión tranquilamente los dos solos. Amber ya se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación.

– Thomas?

- si? – dijo ahora poniendo la atención en su novia y no en la película.

- tu crees que eso sea posible? – dijo ahora acomodándose de piernas cruzadas como indio y mirándolo de frente. Ambos sentados en los sillones.

- qué cosa?

- eso de la película "I am Number Four"? (Soy el número cuatro)

- a qué te refieres?

- eso de que algunas personas tengan poderes mmm… sobrenaturales y… sean provenientes de otro planeta? – preguntó curiosa.

- es ridículo, creo yo. Por qué lo preguntas? – Pan sabía y tenía la impresión que iba a contestar una cosa así. Él como buen empresario, duro en sus negocios, no iba a estar preocupado si existía otros seres con poderes, por qué iba a preocuparse por una tontería así?, siempre a estado ocupado de joven estudiando, luego trabajando en la empresa de sus padres, siempre ha tenido todo lo que alguna vez a deseado y bueno… por qué preocuparse por cosas así?. Fue todo lo que le vino a la cabeza de Pan.

- mmm… porque yo creo que es muy probable, no crees? – insistió, para ver si pensaba en tales cosas algunas veces y puede que cambie de opinión.

- bueno si, es muy probable, pero no se, no creo que sea posible que tengan las mismas características humanas y que tengan poderes… oh! mira – dijo poniendo atención nuevamente a la película.

- _cada vez que trato de conversar este tipo de cosas solo pone atención muy poco tiempo… pareciera que en realidad no le interesa… - _pensó Pan mirando a Thomas, viendo como el ahora solo tenía atención a la televisión.

Pan había intentado en innumerables ocasiones contarle sobre su herencia sayajin, pero él se lo hacía difícil, al final siempre cerraba la posibilidad que ella se lo contara. – _esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé… como contarle sin que se espante y salga corriendo y no me quiera ver nunca más porque soy un extraterrestre? … o bueno, mejor dicho, provengo de una familia de extraterrestres que han sido exterminados y que soy un híbrido entre un sayajin y una humana? _

Luego de que terminara la película ambos estaban en su habitación y se vestían con sus pijamas. – se me había olvidado decirte que hoy llamo la mamá de Bra. – decía Thomas, mientras Pan estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes.

- llayvmo Buldsma? – dijo ella asomando su cabeza por la puerta, aun con la boca llena de espuma producida por el lavado.

- qué? – dijo él entrando al baño y viendo como Pan trataba de hablar nuevamente con su boca llena de pasta de dientes.

Ella sonrió y termino de lavarse para hablar nuevamente. – llamo Bulma?

- si, dijo que nos invitaba a su fiesta de cumpleaños el próximo fin de semana.

- p-pero si mi papá ya me llamo ayer. – dijo algo confundida. – por qué llamarían de nuevo?

- pero no me lo habías dicho? – dijo él un poco enfadado. Últimamente había muchas cosas que Pan estaba omitiendo contarle. Comenzó a enumerar las últimas situaciones que recordaba. _– hace poco, estoy seguro que ese brazalete tiene otro significado y no has querido decírmelo, también pienso que lo he visto en otra parte, pero no recuerdo donde… no quieres que te vaya a dejar al gimnasio, a veces llegas con moretones y heridas bastante raras y no me cuentas cómo suceden… y pasas mucho más tiempo en la universidad que en la casa… será que tienes otro?... un amante! – _pensó alterado, pero luego se fijo que Pan estaba hablando y que él no le estaba prestando atención y comenzó a escucharla.

- … y bueno como mi padre ya había llamado, dije que no porque… bueno…dije que no iríamos… esas fiestas son tediosas, va mucha gente, hay que ir con vestimenta de gala, y elegir un regalo para Bulma es un trabajo terrible… todo un ajetreo! … además… - pensó en nuevas excusas. – _no quiero verlo! – _tengo algunos trabajos que entregar la semana siguiente en la universidad.

Él puso ojos inocentes. – pero yo dije que iríamos.

- QUÉ?

- le dije que si.

- p-pero… uff… - paso la mano por su pelo - ya no importa, mañana la llamaré para cancelar.

- oh vamos, será divertido, y así veras a tu familia.

- mmm… no se mañana veo.

- vamos, si?... hace tiempo que no viajamos… creo que será bueno, así te relajas, ves a tu familia y pasamos un rato agradable… además creo que es buena idea que tu familia por fin conozca a Amber, no crees?

- mmm bueno, pero ellos ya saben todo eso… y …

- solo lo saben porque se lo hemos contado cuando hablamos por teléfono, pero es muy distinto a que nos conozcan como una familia… y… no se si lo has notado, pero las últimas veces que hemos conversado por teléfono tu padre… no se ahh… pero creo que esta más simpático conmigo que de costumbre.

- si tienes razón… por qué será?

- no se… puede ser que se ha dado cuenta que soy un buen hombre, simpático, amable contigo, guapo? – dijo en broma con una ceja alzada. Se acercó a ella cariñosamente y rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

- mmm… no te halagues tanto – dijo bromeando con una sonrisa en su rostro, correspondiendo el abrazo.

- tienes pasta dental ahí… - dijo Thomas apuntando la comisura de sus labios.

- dónde? – dijo ella tratando de limpiarlo con su mano.

- no, ahí. – dijo él limpiando suavemente con un dedo. La observo detenidamente y la beso.

Pan correspondió algo tímida el beso, pero a los pocos segundos se aparto de él.

- qué pasa?, hice algo mal?... he hecho algo mal últimamente? – dijo con algo de resentimiento, se alejo de ella y la miro, esperando su respuesta.

- no nada malo… - respondió, pero no le dio importancia y se miro al espejo, saco unas pequeñas toallitas blancas de un estuche y se las paso por el rostro. Siguió con lo suyo a pesar de que podía sentir la penetrante mirada de él hacia ella.

Thomas se quedo por varios minutos observándola, mientras pasaba la toalla blanca por su rostro hasta el cuello, luego la boto a la basura y saco una crema transparente y se la puso suavemente en el rostro nuevamente haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos.

Cuando la situación se volvió lo bastante exasperante Pan detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro.

- qué pasa?, te quedarás ahí todo el rato viendo como me limpio y humecto la cara? – lo miro algo molesta. _– eso sonó un poco duro… por qué estoy siendo así con él últimamente? – _se pregunto a si misma.

- por qué actúas de esa manera últimamente?

- así cómo?

- así, tan pesada, qué he hecho mal?

- nada.

- entonces?

- entonces qué?

- estas insoportable! – dijo él saliendo del baño. Abrió las cubiertas de la cama y se acostó.

Pan se quedo en el baño por varios minutos más, pensando en la forma en que había estado actuando últimamente. – _es idea mía o desde que pensé que se me iba a proponer que estoy así?... a veces me pregunto si estoy preparada para esta relación tan rígida y formal?... todas las parejas pasaran por lo mismo?... después de todo ya llevamos casi 3 años, pero como saber si a los demás también les pasa eso?, es algo vergonzoso preguntarle a alguien… con quién podría hablar?... mamá?... no… papá?... menos!...mmm… Goten?... que va a saber él, nah!... Bra?... si podría ser… aunque pensándolo bien… con Bra y Goten todo les ha salido de maravilla, como podrían saber algo así?... arggh! No se! … y qué tal si yo me estoy aburriendo de él?... cómo saberlo? … normal y diariamente me llevo bien con él, no?... y si es esto de la rutina lo que me esta aburriendo?... antes era más entretenido, pero ahora, no se, me aburro… no hay nada de emocionante… podría ser un sayajin, me entretendría tanto luchando con él… así como con Trunks… vaya que sería entretenido… eso es lo que me falta un oponente!, esto de entrenar sola es muy aburrido, ahora comprendo a Vegeta, siempre se queja que nadie entrena… siempre diciendo que Trunks es un holgazán y esta muy humano, que no entrena y se esta haciendo débil… - _se miro al espejo y siguió pensando. – _pero que mierda estas pensando Pan?, Trunks?, por qué de todas las personas en el mundo piensas en él?... y acordándome de Vegeta?... dios! – _ella con ambas manos en su cabeza trató de alejar esos pensamientos, pero en vano fueron al recordar su viaje espacial. – _todavía me acuerdo de aquella vez que… _

/ Pan, Goku y Trunks llevaban días viajando en la nave espacial. Un día ella aburrida de limpiar y limpiar el desastre que dejaban los dos hombres. Dejo los utensilios de limpieza a un lado y busco un poco de entretención.

- abuelo!

- no Pan. – respondió el mini Goku.

- pero abueloooooo! – grito.

- Pan, dije que no, aquí es peligroso, podríamos romper algo y además tengo hambree! – se quejo con un rugido que salía de su estómago.

- pero abuelo, cenamos hace media hora! – dijo Pan sentándose en el suelo de piernas cruzadas.

- podrías prepararme algo de comer? – pregunto Goku.

- abuelooooooooooooooooooooooo! – grito Pan. Ahora acostaba en el suelo y pateando el piso, igual que un berrinche de niña pequeña.

- qué esta pasando? – digo Trunks, quien entraba en la habitación principal de comandos de la nave.

- mi abuelo Goku no quiere entrenar conmigooooo – dijo con un puchero. – y cree que soy su sirvienta, quiere comer de nuevo.

- no cenamos hace poco rato? – dijo Trunks.

- si, pero ya tengo hambre de nuevo. – dijo Goku con una mano en su nuca. – voy a prepararme un sándwich. – camino hacia la cocina, dejando a los dos solos.

Trunks se fue a ver los controles y la ruta hacia donde se dirigían y Pan se dedico a molestarlo como solía hacerlo.

- qué haces? – dijo poniéndose enfrente de los controles donde él trataba de mirar.

- viendo que todo vaya bien… Pan, sale de encima. – le dijo apartándola.

- qué pasa si apretó esto? – dijo con un dedo cerca de una tecla de color verde.

- NO! – dijo él apartando su mano. – por qué todo el tiempo te dedicas a fastidiar?

- fastidiar? Yo?... nooo! – dijo sarcásticamente. – entrenemos un poco?

- no creo que sea buena idea… podríamos romper algo de la nav… AAAHH!, eso dolió! – dijo mientras miraba su pie que latía del dolor. Pan lo había pisado fuertemente.

- PAN! – dijo Trunks enojado.

- traten de no gritar tanto – dijo Goku quien se asomaba nuevamente en la sala de comandos.

- y, vas a entrenar conmigo? – dijo Pan a su abuelo.

- no, tengo sueño. – respondió. – buenas noches. – él se fue al segundo piso de la nave.

Pan lo miro enfurecida. – nadie quiere entrenar conmigo!... Trunks!

- qué? – él dijo sin prestarle atención, viendo por última vez la pantalla.

- entrenemos? – puso cara de cachorro frente a él, muy cerca de él. El rostro de ella estaba prácticamente rozando el de Trunks. Él se alejo de ella algo incómodo. Su rostro estaba levemente ruborizado, lo que para Pan no paso desapercibido.

- por qué te pones rojo? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.

- no es cierto. – dijo él mirando hacia otro lado.

- si.

- no, Pan.

- SI.

- no.

- SIIII! Jajaja… Trunks no deberías ruborizarte con una "niña", tal como me dices tú. – lo molestó.

- dios! Pan!... eres terriblemente molesta!

- solo cuando estoy aburrida…. vamos! entrena conmigo, solo un ratito siii? – le dijo otra vez poniendo su rostro junto a él.

- no Pan, la nave podría sufrir daños. – le contesto alejándose de ella nuevamente.

- puedo seguir, seguir, seguir y seguir hasta que digas "si". – dijo ella nuevamente acercándose a él.

- esta bien! – le dijo casi al borde de un colapso nervioso. - pero una vez que terminemos prometes dejar de molestar y apretar las teclas del panel de control?

- esta bien. – sonrió triunfante. Y apenas termino de hablar lo primero que hizo fue extender su mano y enviar una energía justo en el rostro de Trunks.

Él sin estar atento recibió de lleno la explosión en su cara, dejando el cabello desordenado y el rostro manchado de negro. – PAN! – le grito él.

- debes estar atento Trunks… - sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

- ni siquiera me dejaste hablar!... – él se acomodo el cabello y trato de limpiar su rostro. – primero!, nada de energías, si alguna llega a la nave no sabemos qué podría pasar. Segundo, nada tan fuerte, nuestras energías al mínimo y tercero, lejos del panel de control. Esta claro?

- sip! – ella se puso en posición de ataque al igual que su contrincante. Ambos se miraron desafiantes y Pan comenzó con puñetazos y patadas que Trunks fácilmente esquivo. Así paso mas o menos una hora. Luego Trunks tuvo su chance y comenzó a atacarla, arrinconándola hacia una pared. Pan no sabía como detenerlo sin usar mucha fuerza, cuando su espalda choco contra la pared, supo que él la estaba a punto de vencer.

- perdiste! – Trunks se burlo de ella, dando rodillazos que ella atrapaba.

- nunca! – ella respondió con un puñetazo que dio de lleno en su cara.

Trunks la miro – puñetazos de una niña todavía. – siguieron en su pequeño combate.

Cuando Pan ya supo que perdería, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza… Trampa.

Ella miro hacia el lado, donde estaba una gran ventana. – TRUNKS! un meteorito! – grito con susto fingido. Trunks inmediatamente dejo de atacarla y se giro hacia donde ella señalo, en eso Pan con un impulso se arroja encima de él y ambos caen al suelo. Ella sentada a ahorcadas sobre él, con una mano extendida sobre su pecho, sonrió victoriosa.

- ganeeeee! Jajajaja – dijo ella son una gran sonrisa.

En cambio Trunks se pasaba las manos sobre su cabello. – tramposa! – dijo él, ambos todavía en las mismas posiciones.

- en una batalla todo vale, no?

- pues… si, pero eso no fue jus -

- nada, yo gane! – decía sin quitar su sonrisa.

Trunks ya vencido, puso sus manos tras su cabeza y se quedo mirando a Pan desde la misma posición que se encontraban. – sabes? – él le dijo. – eres la única descendiente que mantiene esa alegría cuando hay un entrenamiento o hay que enfrentar un nuevo enemigo.

Pan se quedo en silencio escuchándolo, aun sentada sobre él. Trunks continuo – puede ser que solo seas ¼ sayajin, pero eres igual de guerrera que Goku y mi padre Vegeta, ustedes son los únicos tres que aman la competencia y la lucha. Podrás ser un poco traviesa, revoltosa y hasta a veces insoportable…

- hey! – ella se quejo.

- … pero tienes un corazón puro, al igual que tu abuelo y Gohan, y eso significa que no hay maldad ni malas intenciones, eres inocente y generosa, siempre te preocupas por los demás, como ahora te preocupas por mi y Goku. – él le sonrió y una de sus manos se deslizaron a un mechón de cabello de Pan y lo puso tras su oreja, acomodando su bandana color naranja.

Con solo ese toque, Pan sintió algo inexplicable en su interior. Algo dentro de ella cambio, no sabía exactamente qué, cuándo, ni por qué, pero la percepción que ahora tenía por Trunks había cambiado. Era la primera vez que había sentido algo semejante y se sentía bien. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Trunks también con el paso del tiempo había cambiado su percepción acerca de ella, ahora le parecía más agradable, ya no solo era la niña que le hacía pasar rabia y lo enloquecía con sus travesuras. Ahora, hasta le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, aunque a veces lo volviera loco. Aprendió a conocerla y quererla por quien es. Se dio cuenta que gracias a ella había aprendido a ver la vida más simple que antes y que antes jamás se había percatado, y no darle importancia a cosas muy superficiales a las cuales había estado acostumbrado, debido a que desde pequeño siempre tuvo lo que quiso. Él la siguió mirando y susurro: - gracias.

Trunks la tomo por la cintura y la hizo a un lado cuidadosamente. – es tarde…es hora de dormir… buenas noches. – le dijo, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso sobre la frente. Él se fue caminando. /

- _como poder olvidar aquel día… ahí fue cuando todo cambio. – _pensó con tristeza.

Pan se miro al espejo y puso su mejor cara, dejando atrás todos aquellos recuerdos. Salio del baño y se fue a la habitación, vio a Thomas y se sentó en la cama. – lo siento. – le dijo a él.

- no, esta bien. – Thomas le respondió. – hoy no era un buen día para ti, eso es todo.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora Bulma recibía una llamada.

- hola?

- hola Bulma hablas con Pan.

- Pan querida, cómo estas?, a qué debo esta llamada?

- emm… era con respecto a tu fiesta, veras, bueno esa semana tengo mucho trabajo que entregar para la universidad y bueno, no creo que podamos ir…

- pero tu novio dijo que vendrían. – Bulma miro hacia el lado donde estaba Vegeta comiendo en la cocina. – te lo dije – susurro al sayajin.

- estoy escuchando, no es necesario que me digas. – dijo Vegeta siguiendo con su comida, pero escuchando atentamente la conversación de su mujer y Pan.

- pero Pan, tienes que estar en mi cumpleaños, y esta vez quiero que toda la familia y amigos cercanos estén.

- pero Bulma, yo de verdad no puedo… tienes que entend – ella fue interrumpida.

- querida, Vegeta quiere hablar contigo.

- Vegeta?, pero para qué?, desde cuan -

- mocosa tienes que venir, lo estoy demandando y no voy a recibir un no por respuesta.

- pero Vegeta – reclamo igual que una pequeña niña con su padre.

- nada de "pero" mocosa, tienes que mostrarme tus nuevos poderes, y si no vienes iré personalmente a buscarte. – _o si no la mujer no me dejara dormir con ella… _

- y-yo… como sabes…

- no soy estúpido como los demás, sé que has estado entrenando y quiero tener una buena sesión de entrenamiento con alguien.

- esta bien – dijo resignada. Luego escucho la voz de Bulma nuevamente.

- entonces nos vemos?

- Bulma eres una tramposa. Pero esta bien, nos vemos en tu cumpleaños, mándale cariños a Bra de mi parte.

- esta bien, besos Pan, nos vemos. – dijo una sonriente Bulma mirando a su hombre.

- Vegeta! Te adoro! – dijo sentándose en el regazo de él, interrumpiendo su comida.

- lo se. – sonrió de medio lado. Dejando su comida para ahora ocupar su boca en su mujer.

Ahora que se encontraban solos en la casa, Vegeta se permitía ser un poco más liberal y no siempre con su faceta de hombre frío y duro. Ahora no tenía que aparentar, no había nadie que viera sus actitudes aparte de su mujer. Y con ella, él era el mismo, un cariñoso y devoto esposo, aunque nadie más que Bulma lo supiera.

…...

- y esto? – pregunto Thomas, indicando un objeto de cristal fino.

- no lo creo, para que querría Bulma esa cosa? – contesto Pan.

- no se – sonrió. Ni siquiera sabía para que servia tal objeto.

- los puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo una vendedora de una de las tiendas más finas y exclusivas de la ciudad.

- emm… buscamos un regalo para una señora que estará de cumpleaños. – dijo Thomas.

- mmm… bueno… podría ser un juego de copas finas como esta. – indico la señora.

- Pan, que opinas? – Thomas le pregunto.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en negación. – no, Vegeta las rompería todas con solo tocarlas.

La vendedora y Thomas miraron a Pan con extrañeza. A lo largo del día, mientras escogían algún regalo para la futura cumpleañera, escucho en varias ocasiones a Pan decir aquellas cosas… que Vegeta las rompería… qué es muy ruidosa para sus oídos… que a Vegeta le molestaría…

Él ya confundido, le pregunto. – para quién es el regalo?, para Bulma o Vegeta?

Pan lo miro – para Bulma, pero es que… Vegeta es un tanto… como decirlo… extraño para sus gustos y… ella comparte los mismos gustos raros que él. – se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando.

Thomas recordó la única vez que había visto al hombre con ese extraño nombre. – _Vegeta debe ser un tanto excéntrico..._

- y que tal un perfume? – hablo nuevamente la vendedora.

- si, podría ser – respondió Pan, pero a los pocos segundos se arrepintió. – no, creo que no… - _Vegeta, todo por tu culpa!... a los sayajines no les gustan esos aromas, obviamente le gusta más la esencia de Bulma. _

- mmm… me doy por vencido – dijo Thomas.

- te lo dije, elegir un regalo para Bulma es horrible! – se quejo Pan. – además tengo hambre.

- Pan, siempre tienes hambre. Vamos a comer y luego seguimos buscando, te parece?

- esta bien. – le respondió y luego miro a la vendedora. – gracias por su ayuda.

- de nada. – la chica respondió.

- y Amber? – él le pregunto.

- pensé que tú la tenías de la mano. – Pan le respondió.

- yo pensé que tu la tenías. – Los dos abrieron sus ojos y caminaron desesperados por la tienda buscándola.

- Amber? – él pregunto en voz alta caminando por los pasillos.

- Amber! – Pan buscaba bajo algunos mostradores para ver si se encontraba por ahí.

De repente se escucho una quebrazón de cristales. Los dos se miraron. – oh oh – escucharon a la niña decir. Caminaron hacia donde escucharon el sonido y ahí estaba Amber con cara de pánico, junto a unos objetos rotos en el suelo.

- no!, no recojas eso. – dijo Thomas acercándose a ella y viendo como la niña iba a recoger lo que había botado. La tomo en brazos y Pan le reviso las manos a la pequeña, para ver si tenía cortes, alguna herida o algo.

- no tiene nada. – dijo ella a Thomas. En eso al parecer la jefa de la tienda, se acerca a ellos con una mueca algo extraña.

- es hija de ustedes? – le pregunto la señora.

- si – respondió Thomas.

- deben pagar eso – indico.

- si claro, no hay problema. – Thomas miro la cara arrepentida de su hija, que estaba a punto de llorar. – no te preocupes, ya paso… todo esta bien. – le dijo a ella y luego miro a Pan. – toma, podrías ir a la caja a pagarlo? – él le entro una tarjeta de crédito.

- esta bien. – ella la tomo y siguió a la señora. – cuánto es?

- son… - la señora verifico el precio del objeto quebrado en una computadora. - $1.250 dólares.

- QUÉ!, por esa cosa? – pregunto Pan.

- si, señora, es era un objeto de cristal con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, importado desde Italia.

- qué pasa? – dijo Thomas que se acercaba a Pan al escucharla casi gritando.

- esa cosa vale $1.250 dólares! – ella le dijo a su novio.

- wuoouu!, un poco costoso, no crees? – le dijo con cara divertida a Amber. – no importa, págalo y vamos a comer, también me dio hambre.

Una vez que pagaron el objeto que la niña quebró salieron de la tienda en busca de algún local de comida.

- Thomas, no crees que le haces mucho el gusto a Amber?... quiero decir, la estas mimando demasiado, ella no puede hacer o querer todo lo que quiera…

- no importa… - él le contesto.

- si importa, imagínate que… que no se… llegara a pasar algo y luego de adulta tiene que valerse por si sola… con lo que estas haciendo la estas perjudicando… en la vida no se tiene todo lo que uno desea, a veces las cosas salen mal… y…

- si puede tener todo lo que desea, además es mi hija y si quiere algo yo se lo daré, no tiene porque ser así… cuando tengas tus propios hij – él mismo se cortó, de inmediato se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo. - … perdón no quise decir eso…

- no importa, tienes razón… ella no es mi hija y no tengo porque decir como educarla.

- Pan, lo siento… es que últimamente…

- no esta bien, hoy no era un buen día para ti. – dijo recordando lo que él mismo le había dicho unos días atrás. – voy… voy a… sabes?, se me quito el hambre, vayan ustedes, yo… iré a buscar un regalo para Bulma, nos vemos en casa.

- pero Pan, no te lo tomes tan en serio, no quise decir eso… - pero Pan ya estaba caminando en la dirección contraria, sin decirle nada más ella se fue.

El último mes para la pareja había sido algo difícil, sentían que estaban más distanciados uno del otro. Desde que Pan había comenzado a entrenar, ella se dedicaba a estar más tiempo fuera de casa y eso a Thomas le comenzaba a molestar, no le decía nada a ella, para no causar más problemas, pero las cosas entre ellos se estaban haciendo tensas. Pan ya no le contaba lo que le sucedía diariamente, ella solo estaba enfocada en su entrenamiento y por lo mismo cada día habían mucho más mentiras de por medio, por más que tratara de contarle la verdad, él cerraba de inmediato la posibilidad diciendo que esas cosas eran poco probables y no le prestaba más atención. Thomas por otro lado enfocado en su trabajo y su hija, ella estaba tomando gran parte de su tiempo, él pensó que tal vez por este mismo motivo era que se encontraban en una mala situación.

…...

- ring!, ring! – sonó el teléfono.

Thomas que se estaba recostado sobre la cama, leyendo algunos documentos de trabajo con una luz encendida de la mesita de noche, mira hacia el teléfono.

- hola? – dijo Thomas.

- hola, Thomas?

- si, con quién hablo?

- con Bra … espero que haber llamado muy tarde…cómo estas?

- no hay problema, estamos despiertos…bien, todo bien por aquí y tu?

- bien también… esta Pan por ahí?

- si, espera un momento.

- ok.

Thomas toma el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo lleva a Pan que estaba en el balcón. Abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio y le dijo: – Pan es para ti, es Bra.

Pan se da la media vuelta. – Bra? a esta hora de la noche? – Thomas se encogió de hombros. Ella toma el teléfono y Thomas se va cerrando la puerta de vidrio.

- hola Bra.

- hola Pan, espero no haber llamado muy tarde.

- no, esta bien, estábamos despiertos aun.

- ahh menos mal… y eso? – pregunto al escuchar a través del auricular sonidos de autos.

- el ruido?... es que estoy en el balcón.

- qué haces ahí?, tratando de coger un resfriado?

- Bra sabes que es muy difícil que nosotros enfermemos.

- difícil, pero no imposible. Esta todo bien?

- s-si, todo bien.

- no te atrevas a mentir Pan, te conozco, apuesto a que miras las estrellas?... cada vez que haces eso, es por que algo anda mal en tu cabecita.

Pan no se sorprendía, su amiga la conocía muy bien, bueno toda su familia y amigos de allá la conocían muy bien. Cada vez que no se sentía bien, tenía dudas, tristeza o algo parecido siempre iba a despejar su mente mirando el cielo estrellado, hasta Thomas lo sabía, y era imposible engañar a Bra, sobretodo si ella había heredado la inteligencia de Bulma y la intuición de Vegeta. A su amiga nada se le escapaba.

- bueno… no todo anda mal, pero no todo anda bien.

- qué pasa?

- mmm… digamos que algunos problemitas de convivencia con Thomas.

- ahh ya veo… te puedo ayudar en algo? – Bra le pregunto.

- mmm… no, creo que la del problema soy yo… así que no hay nada que hacer por ahora.

- si quieres podemos hablar?

- no importa Bra… dime a que debo tu llamada?

- ahh! si, Pan!, cómo es eso de que no vendrás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mamá?

- pero si yo dije que -

- pero nada!, tienes que venir si o si… Goten me contó que no vendrías, cómo le dices no a tu papá!, se que Gohan y Videl mueres por verte y tu no quieres venir!

- Bra, si voy a ir.

- no me vengas con tonterías, vas a venir si o si, incluso te compre los pasajes así que estas obligada a venir, no hay reembolsos por ellos y… qué dijiste?, vendrás?

Pan sonrió. – si Bra, voy a ir.

- entonces por qué Goten me dijo que no vendrías?...

- porque… - antes de responder escucho a Bra decir:

- Goten!, por qué me dijiste que Pan no vendría?, ella SI viene y yo ya estaba histérica de que no vendría, por qué mientes…. – luego se escucho la voz de Goten a lo lejos. – pero si eso fue lo que dijo mi hermano, no te he mentido…

Pan de inmediato intervino. – BRA!... no es culpa de Goten, lo que pasa es que yo no iba a ir, pero tu mamá me llamo y tu querido padre me amenazo, así que tengo que ir. – ella le explico.

- ohh… espera un momento. – dijo Bra. Pan escucho que Bra dejo el teléfono, escucho unos pasos y luego la voz de ella. – lo siento mi amor – Pan escucho la voz de su amiga. – no quise gritarte, lo siento. – y continuación escucho unos besos muy sonoros. Bra volvió a hablar con Pan. – ahora si.

- es idea mía o lo que escuche fueron unos besos muy fogosos? – Pan pregunto.

- ups!, se me olvida que tienes un súper oído.

- jaja.

- y bueno, cómo es eso de que papá te amenazo?, qué hizo?, dímelo que yo hablaré con él.

- no, Bra nada malo… dice que quiere que vaya a entrenar con él, quiere saber de mis nuevos poderes.

- bueno, nada nuevo en papá, lo único que piensa es en entrenar… y eso de nuevos poderes?, estás entrenando?

- si, un poco. – mintió, la verdad es que la mayor parte del día se lo pasaba entrenando, dejando de lado hasta sus estudios. – a propósito de eso… tu me podrías conseguir un tanque de regeneración?

- claro que si, mamá debe tener algunos en el laboratorio. Cuando vengas te lo entrego.

- si?, muchas gracias Bra, no sabes cuanto de lo agradezco.

- no me lo agradezcas mucho ahora, porque lo pagaras acompañándome de compras.

- _obvio que algo así iba pedirme. – _pensó Pan. – esta bien.

- si!, tenemos mucho de que hablar, te extraño amiga…

- yo también Bra… y cómo esta Goten?, cómo van las cosas por allá?

- por aquí todo bien, parece que todo se esta arreglando.

- arreglando?

- bueno si, mamá había estado un poco triste, de mal ánimo… pero ahora esta bien, y ahora con la fiesta repondrá sus ánimos por completo.

- que bueno… pero por qué había estado así? – pregunto Pan de pura curiosidad. Bulma muy pocas veces o a decir nunca había estado así y le extrañaba.

- bueno… lo que pasa es que… - Bra dudo si contarle o no.

- qué le hizo Vegeta? – pregunto con un poco de rabia imaginando cualquier cosa. Después de todo Bulma era como su madre y no permitiría que nada malo le pasara.

- no, nada, mi padre no ha hecho nada, todo lo contrario ahora que están solos en casa parece de mejor ánimo.

- entonces? – ella pregunto con el ceño fruncido. - … tu hermano? – dijo casi en un susurro.

- bueno si… pero ahora todo esta bien, solo fue un periodo… esta de mejor ánimo también, pasa más tiempo con la familia, incluso encontró nueva novia.

- n-nueva novia? – pregunto y sus manos comenzaron a sudar inexplicablemente apenas la escucho decir eso. – qué paso con Mei y el be – ella detuvo la pregunta ya que no estaba segura si Bra sabía todo eso de Mei y el bebé.

- ehh con Mei termino y bueno… ahora tiene nueva chica y a decir la verdad, es muy simpática… creo que la debes recordar, si no me equivoco alguna vez te la presente…

- la conozco? – dijo sorprendida, en su mente pasaban muchas chicas que alguna vez había conocido, amigas de Bra, amigas de Goten, amigas y novias de Trunks.

- si creo que si, recuerdas a Sara?, una de las chicas que alguna vez fue mi amiga… una de ellas era con las que fui a Brasil.

- Sara? – dijo tratando de recordar. – la de cabellos rojos?

- si, ella.

- ahh – dijo Pan. Si la recordaba, era una chica simpática y linda, recordó también cuando se fue a despedir de Bra para aquel viaje y su amiga se la presento, igualmente recordó como Trunks miraba a la chica y a ella la ignoraba.

- Pan… estas ahí?

- eh si, si…

- mmm… bueno… yo llamaba para eso jaja, intentaba convencerte de venir, pero como veo que vienes, no es necesario. Eso si, compre los pasajes para ustedes tres, así que todo esta listo, son para el día jueves en la noche, a las 23.00 horas… quieres que Goten y yo los pasemos a recoger al aeropuerto?

- no, no es necesario, papá nos ira a buscar… y es suficiente con que nos compraras los pasajes, allá te los pagare.

- no es nada, no tienes que hacerlo, además ya debía canjear las millas acumuladas con la tarjeta jaja.

- ahh jaja.

- bueno amiga, te dejo, se hace tarde y Goten ya esta regañando que no voy a dormir.

- esta bien, nos vemos en unos días más. Besos Bra.

- besos para ti. Nos vemos, adiós.

- adiós. – Pan cortó el teléfono, lo dejo sobre una mesa de vidrio y ella se sentó en una silla.

- _Con que Trunks tiene nueva novia?... qué habrá pasado con Mei?... dejo a su bebé así como así?... como puede ser tan cruel… es… es… es un maldito, cada día se parece más a Vegeta… no, eso no… ni siquiera Vegeta podría haber hecho algo así, a pesar de su orgullo y todo su carácter él se quedo junto a Bulma cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de Trunks… en qué estaba pensando?... Trunks eres un… un… dios!... no se si me molesta más el hecho de que haya dejado al bebé o que ahora tenga nueva novia… tendré que verlo con ella?... si que hizo intentos de arreglar las cosas conmigo, unas par de llamadas, me vino a ver una sola vez y se dio por vencido, y ahora él anda feliz de la vida como si nada?... maldito!... y yo… yo aquí como una estúpida pensando en él… a pesar que han pasado meses!... por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza?... me jodes!, me arruinas la vida maldito!... yo nunca, nunca debería haber dormido contigo aquella vez, nunca!... ahora no puedo olvidarlo… seré capas de dormir con alguien más sin tener que compararlo contigo?..._

- Pan? – le dijo Thomas que ahora se encontraba a su lado. – esta haciendo frío, entra. – paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y entraron.

…...

Así transcurrieron los días y ahora estaba Pan junto a Thomas y Amber abordando el avión que los llevaría a Japón.

- dónde vamosh? – pregunto la pequeña.

- vamos a ver a los padres de Pan y a un cumpleaños muy entretenido – respondió Thomas acomodándola en su asiento.

- si?, hay otros ñiños?

- mmm… no lo se, Pan hay otros niños? – miro a Pan quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana del avión. – Pan?

- ah?, cómo dices? – salio de sus pensamientos.

- Amber pregunta si habrán otros niños allá?

- emm… no lo creo, pero estoy segura que todos querrán jugar contigo. – la niña sonrió.

Thomas se acomodo en su asiento y miro al lado donde estaba su novia. – esta todo bien? - la miro preocupado.

- si todo bien, es solo que extraño a mi familia, eso es todo. – sonrió para calmarlo, él la abrazo, Pan puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, a los poco minutos se quedo dormida.

…...

- esta todo listo?... ok, entonces tiene que ofertar, una vez que se interesen hazle saber que necesitas hablar con el jefe, y únicamente con el jefe, luego dile que deben darte unos días para hablar con tu jefa, que soy yo, luego de pensarlo veremos si cómpranos esas acciones o no. Entendido? – dijo Bulma que hablaba por teléfono. – ok, me llamas cuando todo este listo.

- mujer, eres peor que yo. – sonrió.

- oh Vegeta, no es para tanto.

- y mi desayuno?

- espera un poco una llamada más y listo.

- ya veras que eso no funcionara.

- si funcionara, ya lo veras.

- _esto saldrá mal, mal, mal – _pensó Vegeta. – _pero divertido. _

- hola?... si… me pueden comunicar con la doctora Sheffield… si la jefa… dígale que Bulma Brief quiere hablar con ella… si esperaré… … … hola, bien y tu?... te llamaba para recordarte el favor para mañana… si… ok, muchas gracias… claro… entonces te veré la próxima semana. Adiós.

…...

- Pan, Thomas dejen las maletas en tu habitación hija, luego las acomodamos. – dijo Videl, prestando más atención a Amber.

- mamá no es necesario nosotros nos quedaremos en un ho -

- ohh! si esta niña es preciosa! – dijo ahora con la niña en brazos y acercándola a Gohan. – mírala, se esta quedando dormida. – dijo con ternura.

- déjala que duerma, debe estar cansada con el viaje… - le dijo con voz baja a su esposa, luego miro a Thomas. – durmió en el avión?

- no, se quedo viendo una película, no quiso dormir.

- ah ya veo, por eso debe estar así… Videl por que mejor no la dejas en la cama para que duerma más cómoda.

- si, me ayudas?

- claro. – respondió Gohan y ambos caminaron a una habitación a acostar a la niña. Pan y Thomas se quedaron mirando.

- desde cuándo tu papá es tan amable conmigo? – pregunto Thomas a Pan.

- no lo se… puede ser que habrá cambiado de parecer ahora que te ve como padre responsable. – ella se encogió de hombros, mientras que llevaban las maletas a su habitación.

Luego los cuatro en la cocina, una vez que terminaron de comer, se encontraban conversando acerca de sus vidas, la universidad, el trabajo, Amber, etc.

- oh, miren la hora. – dijo Videl. – se nos hace tarde, tenemos que estar a las 20.00 hrs. en la fiesta.

Videl y Gohan arreglaban y limpiaban la cocina, mientras Pan y Thomas buscaban sus ropas en las maletas.

- usaras eso? – pregunto Thomas sorprendido al ver el vestido.

- si, por qué?, tu mismo lo elegiste y por lo visto te gusto como me veía, no?

- si, pero pensé que… que era solo para mi… no creí que lo utilizaras otra vez… lo usaras para la fiesta de esta noche?

- si. – dijo Pan sacando su sexy vestido rojo que Thomas le había regalado. Pensó que no lo usaría nuevamente, pero por qué no?, era hermoso, elegante y sexy, ella debía verse lo mejor posible, sobretodo para… Pan alejo ese pensamiento. – _bueno… no es para tanto, verdad?... no quiero parecer cualquier cosa y menos una niña._

…...

Las horas pasaron y los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Bra daba la bienvenida a todos los invitados. Entre ellos los guerreros Z, familia, algunos empresarios y amigos cercanos de Bulma. A pesar de que esta fiesta era algo más privada, los invitados igual superaron las 100 personas.

El salón de eventos de la casa comenzaba a llenarse y los primeros camareros ya salían a ofrecer bocadillos y bebidas.

- Hola Gohan, Videl, Chichi – Bra saludaba a los Son llegar. Más atrás Thomas, Amber y Pan. – wuooouu! Pan, te ves fenomenal!, y ese vestido! – Bra la abraza y le susurra al oído: - sexy!, a quién tratas de impresionar, ha? – le dijo divertida, pues nunca la había visto con un vestuario como aquel. Las pocas veces que llevaba vestido siempre fueron sobrios y nada muy revelador, pero este era uno que Bra o Bulma podrían haber elegido.

Todos los guerreros Z estaban reunidos conversando hasta que la anfitriona Bulma, se acerco a saludarlo, luego llego Vegeta.

- vaya – dijo Vegeta mirando a Pan. – estas más fuerte mocosa, aunque así… - la miro de pies a cabeza - ya no pareces mocosa.

- Vegeta… - advirtió Gohan cuando vio como miro a su hija.

- papá! – dijo Bra.

Thomas miro confundido – _fuerte? – _pensó, pero no dijo nada.

- qué gusto verte de nuevo Vegeta, te ves decente vestido así. – lo molesto al verlo vestido con un traje negro elegante - con qué tuvo que amenazarte Bulma esta vez?

Vegeta miro de reojo antes de irse y susurro: - sexo. – y se fue.

- que asco! – dijo Pan.

- oh dios!, papá! – dijo Bra.

Gohan y Goten solo rieron. Luego siguieron conversando con Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Krillin. 18, Bulma y Chichi se alejaron conversando y Marron, Bra y Pan se contaban los últimos acontecimientos.

- no Ren fue un desgraciado… - dijo Marron.

- lo suponía, esos amigos de Goten no me parecían tan buenitos. – dijo Bra.

En eso Pan logra sentir el ki de Trunks acercarse tras su espalda. Se quedo quieta y sin habla por unos segundos. Él paso por su lado y saludo a su padre, madre, su abuela, su tío y a todos los demás. Cambio de dirección y nuevamente y se acerco al grupo de chicas. Saludo a Marron, hablo algo con Bra, que le pareció escuchar algo así como:

- no me vas a presentar a tu nueva amiga hermanita?

Bra sonrió y le dijo: - eres un idiota, es Pan. - Trunks se dio la vuelta por completo y la miro.

- Pan?... t-te ves difer… - Bra le pego en la cabeza. Las tres chicas se rieron. – hola. – le salio el habla y la siguió mirando sorprendido.

- hola Trunks. – en eso llega Thomas y a Trunks le cambia la cara a una más seria.

- Pan amor, te llama tu padre.

- ok, pero primero, te quiero presentar a Marron, Marron él es Thomas. – los introduce.

- hola, mucho gusto – dijo Thomas extendiendo su mano.

- hola, un gusto por fin conocerte.

Luego Thomas dirige su mirada a Trunks que todavía no saludaba. – hola Trunks, cómo estas? – le sonrió.

- hola, muy bien y tu?

- bien también… disculpen, pero nos llaman. – se disculpo y se llevo a Pan de la mano. Trunks se los quedo mirando como ellos se alejaban.

- cambia esa cara hermanito… - dijo Bra. – y Sara?

- debería estar por llegar. – le respondió.

Pasó un rato y él se reunió con el resto del grupo que estaban conversando, pero lo único que hacía era poner atención a lo que Pan hablaba y donde iba. Cuando vio que ella se fue hacia la barra a pedir alguna bebida, encontró su oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas.

La siguió y cuando ambos llegaron al bar, él le hablo.

- hace tiempo que no sabía de ti… - le dijo casualmente.

- si. – ella lo ignoro.

- te ves bien esta noche – la volvió a mirar, sobretodo el escote que estaba frente a sus ojos.

- gracias. – ella ni siquiera lo miraba, solo estaba pendiente del joven frente a ella que preparaba su bebida.

- no me vas a hablar?

- por qué habría de hacerlo? – ahora lo miro directo a sus ojos azules.

La cabeza de Trunks rondaban un sinnúmero de cosas de que hablare, pero lo primero que le dijo fue:

- la niña es tu hija?

- no.

- no?... entonces que…

- es hija de Thomas.

- te engaño?, cómo puedes permitir una cosa así? – dijo mirando con furia a Thomas.

- no seas estúpido, además si lo hiciera no es algo de tu incumbencia.

- no soy estúpido, pero qué quieres que piense si no me hablas?

- no quiero hablar. – sin más ella se fue, dejándolo atrás. Thomas no paso por alto la situación, miraba a Pan y Trunks desde lejos.

Luego de unos tragos cargados al alcohol, Trunks se comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaba su novia?, por qué todavía no llegaba?. La llamo por su celular, pero fue desviado al buzón de voz. Salio al jardín pensando problemas de red o conexión, pero la llamada fue igual. Entro al salón y se acercó a Goten a conversar.

- sentiste el ki de mi sobrina? – Goten le pregunto a su amigo.

- si, esta más fuerte, ha estado entrenando?

- si, eso fue lo que me dijo Bra. Y al parecer ha sido bastante, su ki ha crecido mucho. – dirigió su mirada a su sobrina y la llamo. – Pan! – ella lo escucho, pero dudo en acercarse debido a la compañía de él.

- _Vegeta y mi padre no paran de mirarme… serán que sospechan algo?... tanto se nota la tensión entre Trunks y yo? – _pensó acercándose a los jóvenes sayajines.

- qué pasa tío? – dijo ignorando por completo al pelivioleta.

- hace cuánto estas entrenando?

- hace un – fue interrumpido cuando Bulma se acercó a ellos.

- Trunks llamo tu novia Sara y dijo que no vendría esta noche, trato de darme las explicaciones, pero la llamada se cortó. Pan y Trunks cruzaron las miradas, Bulma de inmediato lo noto y siguió hablando. – así que te quedaras sin tu cita… - dijo a propósito y vio que el rostro de Pan se alivio. – Goten, querido Bra te estaba llamando.

- en serio?, no la escuche, que raro… - Bulma lo tomo del brazo y se alejo con él. Ahora Trunks y Pan quedaban nuevamente solos.

- así que tienes nueva novia? – Pan pregunto.

- si. – dijo algo incómodo.

- mmm… y qué paso con Mei y el beb -

- nada – él contesto rápidamente – ya no estoy con ella y tampoco hay un bebé de por medio… es… es algo complicado. – le explico.

- ah – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos.

- Pan de verdad, creo que necesitamos hablar… yo…

- no… ya te dije, no quiero hablar… te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora… solo estoy hablando contigo para no preocupar a mis padres.

- pero… yo… yo quería explicar aquella vez que fui a San Francisco…

Pan de repente sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura. Era Thomas que la tomaba con posesión. – yo pensé que andabas por negocios. – dijo Thomas con sospecha.

- ehh bueno si, por eso andaba allá… y… - qué iba decir?, no sabía como mentir, y ella odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero no sabía que más hacer. – Thomas vamos, no puedes dejar a Amber sola por ahí. – lo tomo de la mano tratando de llevarlo, pero él se negaba.

- esta con Bra. – respondió y se quedo en el mismo lugar mirando a Trunks. – por qué dijiste que tenías que explicar aquella vez que fuiste a San Francisco? – le pregunto.

- porque en realidad yo no andaba en viaje de negocios, yo... -

- _no me hagas esto!... - _Trunks, no. – dijo Pan y Thomas la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- qué me estas ocultando Pan?

Trunks lo único que quería era decirle la verdad, alejarla de él y llevársela consigo, donde él nunca más la encontrara. Pero se arrepintió y no quiso seguir hablando, iba a meter en problemas a Pan y no quería que siguiera sufriendo por su culpa, tomaría las cosas con calma y paciencia. – yo fui porque soy amigo de Pan y bueno… - luego se acordó de algo que Goten le había dicho hace unos días atrás. Algo que realmente le enfureció, pero que aquella vez trato de ocultar, pero ahora ya no aguanto. - … la verdad yo iba a hablar contigo. Pan lo miro extrañada y él continúo. – aquí andas abrazándola y haciendo como que todo anda bien, se que no es cierto y no quiero que nadie la trate mal. Se que Pan no ha estado del todo bien este último tiempo y lo único que puedo pensar, es que es tu culpa.

Pan estaba sorprendida – _de dónde saco eso… Bra?... cómo pudiste!._

Luego Thomas le hablo a Pan. – andas contando nuestros problemas con los demás? – dijo con rabia en sus ojos.

Pan no alcanzo a contestar cuando escucho la voz de Trunks. – que no se te ocurra hablarle de esa manera. Hazlo una vez más y ya veras. – dijo con rabia.

- Trunks! – dijo Pan al notar que las cosas se estaban poniendo más tensas de lo debido. – eso es problemas de nosotros, no te metas! – jalo a Thomas del brazo y salieron al jardín a discutir el tema.

Luego de media hora de hablar y arreglar las cosas. Pan y Thomas entendieron todo el asunto. Mientras Pan y Bra hablaban por teléfono, Goten de casualidad había escuchado algo de su conversación. Y con lo distraído del joven Son se le escapo de la boca cuando se junto con Trunks la última vez. Goten pidió las respectivas disculpas a su sobrina y a todos, arreglando la situación.

…...

Paso una hora y ahora todos estaban acomodados en una gran mesa rectangular comiendo la cena.

Todos comiendo, charlaban feliz y despreocupadamente, menos Pan que sentía las constantes miradas de Trunks hacia ella. Thomas, Gohan y Bulma pendiente de los otros dos.

En algún momento... - disculpen… - dijo Pan excusándose de cena, poniéndose de pie, mientras algunos la observaban y otros seguían conversando.

- pasa algo? – pregunto Videl a su hija.

- no, no es nada, me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo.

- Pan, en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación hay analgésicos, por si quieres algo para el dolor. – dijo Bulma.

- cariño, te acompaño? – dijo Thomas. Mientras Trunks enfrente miraba con desprecio y apretaba sus puños cada vez que veía tales escenas de cariño entre ellos, era inevitable.

- no, amor, no te preocupes… cuida de Amber, se esta ensuciando la ropa con el helado. – señalo a la niña al lado de él, que estaba chorreando el helado de chocolate bajo su mentón ensuciando su vestido.

Thomas la observo mientras ella se iba del salón. La noto extraña y algo enojada. – _será Trunks y sus constantes miradas? – _sospecho al notar que él la miraba a todo logar donde ella iba. Siempre tratando de hablarle y ella ignorándolo. Aquí algo estaba mal y no solo lo que había pasado hace un rato atrás.

Unos segundos más tarde, Trunks dio una pequeña excusa para retirarse de la mesa. – no, no, no… - susurro Bulma sentada a la izquierda de Trunks. – que no se te ocurra ir allá. – dijo mirando a su hijo y luego viendo la cara de Gohan y Thomas que estaba frente a ella.

- dónde? – se hizo el inocente. – voy a llamar a Sara y ver como se encuentra.

- no te hagas el ingenuo conmigo, se perfectamente donde quieres ir… - volvió a hablar bajito para que los demás no escucharan.

Trunks haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía su madre, se puso de pie y se fue.

- Vegeta! – dijo Bulma al oído del hombre. – podrías ir a -

- no, mujer!, no estoy para juegos, suficiente tengo con estar vestido de esta forma y soportar a todos estos insectos.

Trunks rápidamente fue a la habitación de sus padres, donde Pan iría a buscar algún medicamento para su dolor de cabeza.

- qué haces aquí? – dijo Pan cuando vio que él entro en el baño, sin tocar. A pesar de que estaba cerrado por dentro, él solo giro con más fuerza la manilla hasta romperla.

- qué hago aquí? – repitió frustrado. – llevo todo el maldito día siguiéndote para que hablemos.

-no hay nada que yo quiera hablar. – dijo mientras pasaba a su lado, pero él se puso en frente sin dejarla seguir su camino. – qué?, ahora me vas a obligar que quedarme aquí?

- si, hasta que hables conmigo.

- y qué mierda quieres hablar?... Ah! ya se! - Trunks se sorprendió al ver su cambio de actitud repentina. – podríamos hablar de la mierda de persona que eres? O el puto que eres? O que tal si – él la interrumpió.

- deja de insultarme! – dijo tomando sus hombros con fuerza.

- ahh! ahora además de hablar, me quieres hacer daño? … APARTE DE TODO EL DAÑO QUE YA ME HAS HECHO? – grito en su cara apartándose de él. – TE ODIO TRUNKS!, NO SABES TODO LO QUE TE ODIO!, DEJAME SER FELIZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

- y qué se supone que hecho yo para hacerte infeliz?, dímelo!

- y además tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?, eres un imbécil!

- perdón!, yo soy el idiota, el que te hace infeliz, el imbécil y todo eso. Cómo mierda quieres que sepa, si cada vez que quiero hablar contigo me ignoras o te vas?... Eres tan cobarde Pan, siempre arrancando, poco digna de ser un sayajin – dijo recordando las palabras de su padre. – qué diría Guku?

- que no se te ocurra nombrarlo a él, me entiendes?... nunca más en tu maldita vida me digas algo así de mi abuelo, tu no eres nada ni nadie para decir eso!

- ah no?, piensa Pan, Goku jamás perdonaría que su nieta fuera una cobarde, él siempre enseño todo lo contrario, por si no lo recuerdas!

- CALLATE!

- NO! y te advierto una cosa, baja tu ki o si no todos llegaran aquí, y no creo que Thomas sepa algo de tu herencia sayajin.

Pan se quedo callada, él tenía razón Thomas aun no sabía nada, aunque eventualmente ella tenía pensado contarle todo, un día de estos.

- ves?, tengo razón y además no creo que… - dudo por un segundo en seguir - … sepa que el día antes de tu regreso dormiste conmigo, no es cierto?

Pan abrió los ojos en sorpresa. – me estas amenazando?

- si requiero de eso para que hables conmigo, entonces SI te estoy amenazando con contarle todo. O acaso quieres que le diga cómo te bese, cómo te toque, cómo te lleve a mi departamento y te hice mía?

- déjate de decir eso!, yo no pertenezco a nadie!

- Ah! y se me olvidaba!... o quieres que le cuente que casi prácticamente me rogaste para que te hiciera el amor?

Pan se quedo estática recordando aquella noche en donde él por un momento la iba a dejar y ella lo "obligo", tirándolo a la cama. – no digas tonterías!, primero yo NO te roge u obligue, tu también lo querías o te olvidas como me seguiste desde la calle hasta el hotel?

- no, eso no fue as – ella sigue hablando.

- y segundo, eres un ESTÚPIDO, con todas sus letras, eres un viejo y a pesar de tus años aun no diferencias entre hacer el amor y tener sexo. Lo que hicimos fue tener sexo, jamás haría el amor con un puto de mierda como tu.

Trunks se lo quedo mirando fijamente, demasiadas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y no sabía que decir primero. Algo que le molestaba profundamente era cuando lo llamaba viejo, se sentía completamente anciano cuando ella lo llamaba así a pesar de que físicamente no representaba más de 25 años. Eso le hervía la sangre. – _si conozco la diferencia y eso NO fue solamente sexo Pan – _pensó. Pero lo que más rondaba en su cabeza era el hecho de que lo siguiera llamando puto, él ya no era así y ella lo seguía llamando de esa manera. – por qué me sigues llamando de esa manera?, puto yo?, quién fue la que se acostó con alguien y a las horas siguientes se fue corriendo a los brazos de otro?

- TU! – grito Pan. Recordando a Trunks con Mei en la habitación de hotel, luego de acostarse con ella.

- no, estas equivocada esa fuiste t – él mismo se callo al percatarse y recordar el encuentro con Mei ese día. – _mierda!, ella me vio!, eres una mierda Trunks! – _y-yo… ese día… lo siento… no fue… no es lo que pensaste… - ya no sabía que decir.

- no des más excusas Trunks – dijo calmadamente. – ya estoy acostumbrada a tus decepciones. – sin poder evitarlo pequeñas lágrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas.

Trunks al miro y sintió una pena terrible, él había causado esa angustia. – dime algo Pan… - dijo acercándose a ella. – y por favor se sincera conmigo… - ella también lo miro a los ojos. – ese día te fuiste por eso?, por lo que viste?

Pan se quedo callada por unos momentos, no sabía si decirle la verdad o no. – si – dijo casi en un susurro.

- lo siento, lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención Pan.

- te dije que no siguieras con tus excusas, yo te vi, no hay nada que pueda justificar eso.

- Pan escúchame… lo sé, lo siento, fue un estúpido al hacer eso, cometí un error, pero te juro que no paso nada, yo sentí tu ki y te salí a buscar y no te encontré, ahí me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo… se que no puedo justificar eso, pero cuando… en ese momento lo único que hice fue pensar en ti… soy un imbécil, merezco que seas así conmigo… pero te juro que lo único que pensé luego de esa noche junto a ti, eras solamente tu… nadie más que tu. Cuando llegamos al hotel lo único que pensaba era en ir a tu habitación y hacerte mía de nuevo. No sabes… creo que no entiendes, ni yo me entiendo… luego de esa noche no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, único que quiero es que estés en mis brazos, a mi lado, que estés conmigo…. – se sincero a ella y a él mismo, sorprendiéndose con sus propias palabras.

- te entiendo… – dijo ella con voz baja.

- t-tu me entiendes?, eso quiere decir que tu…

- no…. yo… voy a ser sincera contigo, pero luego de esto no quiero que me hables de nuevo, no quiero que vayas a mi casa, no quiero que te entrometas en mi vida.

- yo n – ella siguió.

- quieres saber a qué fui ese día a tu habitación?

Trunks asintió con la cabeza.

- tu hermana te estaba buscando, me ofrecí para ir en busca tuya, pero yo… en ese momento iba decidida a darte una oportunidad de ser algo más que amigos… pensé que podrías estar dormido y que yo iría a despertarte con un beso y una caricia, acurrucarme junto a ti, ser feliz junto a ti, sin importar lo que lo demás dirían, hasta pensé en ir contra mi propio padre para estar junto a ti, pero me encontré con una nueva decepción por parte tuya… - sus lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por su rostro. – una vez más me hiciste daño… por eso me fui.

- Pan yo…

- ya no lo soporto más… no quiero ni pienso seguir sufriendo por tu culpa. – sin más que decir, paso a su lado para irse, pero él lo impidió y la atrajo hacia él. Pronto la rabia y la tristeza desapareció del rostro de ambos. Trunks se encontró perdido en los oscuros ojos de Pan, casi en forma involuntaria una de sus manos rodeo la cintura de ella y la otra a su cuello. Pan se quedo completamente quieta y sin habla.

_Continuará...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Capítulo 27 yaaa!, no puedo creer que ya voy aquí, les confieso que he intentado ir cerrando el Fic, pero no puedo, cada vez que lo intento se me viene una nueva idea a la cabeza! Jaja. La verdad admiro a las que escriben un "one Shot" yo no puedo escribir tan poco, bueno al principio si, pero ahora siento que, bueno es un hecho, que en cada capítulo escribo más :S. Lo siento si las aburro xD jaja.

Un dato! xD no se si se han dado cuenta, pero _**estoy subiendo nuevos capítulos los días jueves o viernes de cada semana**_. =)

En fin, como siempre les agradezco sus reviews, son las más lindas. =)

Un beso.

_**Kattie.-**_


	28. Narcótica Pasión

_**Advertencia:**_ Este capítulo contiene _**Lemon **_en los últimos párrafos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28:<strong> **"Narcótica Pasión" **

_Capítulo anterior:_

_- quieres saber a qué fui ese día a tu habitación?_

_Trunks asintió con la cabeza._

_- tu hermana te estaba buscando, me ofrecí para ir en busca tuya, pero yo… en ese momento iba decidida a darte una oportunidad de ser algo más que amigos… pensé que podrías estar dormido y que yo iría a despertarte con un beso y una caricia, acurrucarme junto a ti, ser feliz junto a ti, sin importar lo que lo demás dirían, hasta pensé en ir contra mi propio padre para estar junto a ti, pero me encontré con una nueva decepción por parte tuya… - sus lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por su rostro. – una vez más me hiciste daño… por eso me fui._

_- Pan yo…_

- _ya no lo soporto más… no quiero ni pienso seguir sufriendo por tu culpa. – sin más que decir, paso a su lado para irse, pero él lo impidió y la atrajo hacia él. Pronto la rabia y la tristeza desapareció del rostro de ambos. Trunks se encontró perdido en los oscuros ojos de Pan, casi en forma involuntaria una de sus manos rodeo la cintura de ella y la otra a su cuello. Pan se quedo completamente quieta y sin habla._

Lentamente él se inclino a su altura y suavemente acerco sus labios a los de Pan, el beso fue suave y misericordioso. Ella apenas abrió su boca, más bien permanecía nerviosa y cerrada, él se alejo para mirarla a los ojos, luego nuevamente se acerco para otro, pero esta vez Pan se alejo.

- no Trunks! – dijo con firmeza en su cabeza, pero la voz parecía temblar. Lo miro a sus ojos y vio que algo en él cambio. Trunks la toma por la cintura, esta vez con fuerza.

Pan esta vez lo golpeo con fuerza sobre su pecho alejándolo. Lo miro por última vez y se fue.

- por la mierda! – exclamo, dando un golpe a la pared del baño, que hizo trizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo temblar la casa.

…

- terremoto! – dijeron algunos invitados incluido Thomas durante la cena, algunos se pusieron de pie presos del pánico a lo que Bulma sin saber sentir ki´s, de inmediato supo de que se trataba.

- no, no se preocupen! – dijo Bulma de pie frente a la gran mesa de invitados. – son solo algunos experimentos que se realizan en el subterráneo.

- ahh – dijeron las personas con alivio, calmándose y tomando asiento nuevamente para seguir con la comida. Siguieron charlando y riendo.

- uuff! – Bulma se volvió a sentar al ver a sus invitados tranquilos.

- te lo dije – Vegeta le hablo a su mujer.

- lo se, lo se, fue mala idea juntarlos… como iba a saber yo que Pan actuaría de esa manera con Thomas frente a Trunks? – dijo Bulma recordando las actitudes tan amorosas de ellos dos frente a su hijo.

- no es obvio!

- qué cosa?

- la mocosa solo lo hace por despecho, para ocasionar celos y cuando eso ya no resulte vendrá lo entretenido. – sonrió de medio lado, observando a Pan entrar al salón seguido por su hijo, quien se veía claramente irritado y controlando lo más posible su ki.

- Vegeta, qué quieres decir con eso?... no me gusta tu tono, cada vez que dices eso solo significa una sola cosa.

- exacto.

- oh no… - suspiro Bulma agotada.

Gohan a unos asientos de distancia miraba hacia otro lado, pero escuchando todo lo que estaban hablando Bulma y Vegeta. – _maldito Vegeta!... acaso esta alentando a que mi hija este con el desgraciado de Trunks?... – _lo observó entrar al salón un poco después de Pan. – hija estas bien? – le pregunto al ver su rostro.

- si papá, es solo el dolor de cabeza, pero ya se quitara, no te preocupes. – dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente a la mesa.

- _bien… porque si ese maldito "dolor de cabeza" se te acerca, lo aplastaré con mis propias manos! – _pensó mirando a Trunks. – mmm… Thomas? – dijo Gohan.

- si?

- dónde se quedaran esta noche?... bueno, mejor dicho, lo que quedara de noche… se van a quedar unos días supongo.

- ehh… – él miro a Pan, quien le devolvió la mirada.

- si papá, nos quedaremos unos par de días, pero el lunes tenemos que estar de vuelta, Thomas tiene trabajo y yo universidad. Por qué preguntas? – Pan sospecho algo extraño en la mirada de su padre, él nunca había sido muy sociable con Thomas, obviamente debido a los celos de ser padre sobre-protector.

- yo decía porque… podrían quedarse en casa con nosotros… - Videl de inmediato miro a su esposo, extrañada con tan repentina amabilidad hacia el novio de su hija.

- no, no se preocupe, con Pan pedimos un hotel, así no los incomodamos, no es cierto Pan?

- si papá, además ahora somos tres, y a veces Amber llora por las noches con sus pesadillas, no queremos molestar.

- no es molestia hija, yo solo quería que estuvieran más cómodos, sobretodo por la niña. – _y si Trunks se molesta lo suficiente no pensará ni dos veces en matar al pobre Thomas… por el bien de los tres… sobretodo tuyo hija. _

- en serio? – dijo Pan.

- si? – dijo Thomas.

Videl escuchando los pensamientos de su esposo entendió todo. - _Claro!_– pensó. Miro a Trunks, quien parecía muy enfadado mirando a Thomas. – si hija, tu padre tiene razón, además no nos molestaría la compañía de esta preciosura, cierto Amber? – dijo Videl acariciando una mejilla de la niña que respondió con una risa sonora.

...

Horas después todos se encontraban en la pista de baile. Pan y Thomas se encontraban en medio de ella disfrutando y riendo. Mientras Bra y Goten estaba con la pequeña Amber.

- vuelta! – decía Bra a la niña que la tenía en brazos bailando junto a esposo. – Goten – le dijo acercándose a él, ahora Goten rodeaba la cintura de Bra con la niña en medio de los dos.

- lo se – respondió leyendo su mente - pero no crees que es muy luego?

- no se… pero míranos!, que lindo nos vemos los tres cierto?

- si Bra, pero… es decir, no quiero que pienses que no quiero tener hijos, por el contrario, es lo que más deseo, estar junto a ti y tener nuestros hijos… pero no crees que es muy luego para ti, eres muy joven aun, no quiero ser egoísta contigo, quiero que disfrutes unos años de la vida antes de convertirnos en padres, no crees?

- pues, si, en parte tienes razón, pero a mi no me importaría tener hijos ahora… es decir… creo que este último año lo hemos pasado bien y… no crees tu que deberíamos dejar de cuidarnos?... algo así como si pasa, pasa… sin preocuparnos?

- shh! – la hizo callar – la niña nos esta escuchando. – dijo Goten.

- mmm… - Bra alejo un poco su cabeza para ver a la cara de la niña – _a estado muy callada… - _pensó y luego de verla vio que ella estaba hundida en su cuello completamente dormida en sus brazos. – aaww… mira Goten, se quedo dormida, yo la hice dormir… no soy ya una gran madre? – sonrió felicitándose a ella misma.

- vaya! y con todo este ruido logro quedarse dormida. Estaba muy cansada o realmente seras una excelente madre – sonrió para ella y la beso en la frente. Ambos se alejaron de la pista para acercarse a unos sillones.

...

A unos metros más allá, estaba Bulma observando a su hija con la niña en brazos descansando sobre un sofá mientras Goten acariciaba la espalda de su mujer. – Vegeta mira – señalo – no crees que se ven lindos los tres? – Vegeta miro la escena, pero ni se inmuto – y pensar que luego tendremos algún nieto o nieta…

- hmmp!

...

Por otro lado Pan seguía bailando junto a Thomas, hasta que él se dio cuenta que su hija ya estaba durmiendo sobre el regazo de Bra a unos metros de allí. Thomas se detuvo y miro su reloj – las 11.48 ya!, con razón.

- qué pasa? – pregunto ella.

- Amber se quedo dormida – señalo hacia Bra.

- ohh – ambos se acercaron a los sillones.

- se quedo dormida mientras bailábamos – declaro Bra a Thomas.

- así veo… hoy durmió poco, más el viaje, debe estar muy cansada. – dijo Thomas.

- sin contar que ella se duerme a las 9 – dijo Pan.

- será mejor llevarla a dormir – dijo Thomas, mientras Bra le pasaba a la niña con cuidado para que no despertara.

En eso se acerca Videl – ohh se quedo dormida.

Durante gran parte de la noche la familia Son como la Brief, especialmente las mujeres, habían estado prestando atención a la niña, pues ya hace muchos años que no rondaban bebés cerca de ellos y siempre era una alegría ver las travesuras y risas de Amber. Videl recordando a su pequeña traviesa Pan, Bulma a pequeños diablillos Trunks y Bra, Chichi a su correcto Gohan y su juguetón Goten. Mientras Pan y Bra anhelando tener los propios hijos algún día.

- por qué no la dejan dormir en mi habitación, bueno, mi antigua habitación? – le dijo Bra a Pan.

Pan miro a Thomas en busca de aprobación. – mmm… mejor me voy con ella, a veces despierta a mitad de la noche y hay que verla. – dijo él, Thomas vio la mirada de decepción en Pan. – pero Pan si quieres te quedas, yo me voy con Amber, pero no hay necesidad de que te vayas con nosotros.

- si Pan, vamos! – dijo Bra.

- no, mejor nos vamos. – dijo Pan.

En eso interviene Videl. – mejor quédense pásenlo bien y yo puedo ver a la pequeña, qué les parece? – Pan y Videl miraron a Gohan.

- nosotros cuidaremos de Amber. – dijo Gohan.

- en serio? – dijeron Pan y Thomas. – bueno… si no les molesta…

Y así fue, Videl y Gohan fueron a acostar a la niña a la antigua habitación de Bra, se quedaron con ella por unos instantes y luego bajaron al salón nuevamente. Gohan se aseguraba de sentir alguna fluctuación del ki de la niña para ver si despertaba o no.

Ahora todos en el salón bailando al compás de la música. Bra y Goten eran el centro de la atención, ella bailaba como una profesional y él trataba de seguirle el paso. Todos admiraban a la bella y feliz pareja.

Por otro lado estaba Gohan y Videl bailando y riendo como si fueran hace 20 años atrás. Chichi miraba a sus hijos y daba las gracias a dios que ellos eran felices… como añoraba a Goku en esos instantes, él estaría feliz de ver a sus dos hijos, pero en el fondo ella sabía que en algún lugar, donde quiera que estuviera, él los estaba mirando felizmente.

Bulma sentada en el regazo de Vegeta, aunque a él le molestara, hoy no iba a hacer escándalos como siempre, solo porque era su cumpleaños. Sin embargo no pasaba por alto los comentarios de sus cercanos molestándolo, los Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bra, Trunks, Krillin hasta los de la propia Bulma.

– cada día estas más humano… - dijo Bulma a Vegeta. Él rodó sus ojos hacia ella molesto. – esta bien, no sigo molestándote… es solo que… es raro ver tus demostraciones de cariños en público.

- no te acostumbres. – él le advirtió.

- solo por hoy… - ella tomo las manos de él, llevándolas a su propia cintura para que él la abrazara. Luego tiernamente él la beso sobre los labios. Pero inmediatamente él alejo su rostro al escuchar los "molestos" comentarios que decían los demás cuando vieron su escena. – vamos Vegeta! – él escuchaba poniéndose un poco rojo. – Bulma te tiene en la palma de su mano. – ohh, miren a Vegeta! Jajaja. - Era unos de los comentarios que podían escuchar la pareja, obviamente Bulma no le dio importancia, pero Vegeta sí. – me las pagaras mujer!. – ella le sonrió.

Trunks sentado en una de las mesas hablando con conocidos, algunos amigos, pero nunca sacando la mirada de la pareja que en estos momentos más le molestaba, Pan y Thomas, ellos parecían estar pasándolo bien, bailaban, se reían, iban a la barra tomaban algo, conversaban con Bra y Goten. Eso a Trunks le estaba molestando cada minuto más, como si ellos fueran la pareja perfecta y haciéndose amigos de otra pareja perfecta, su propia hermana y su mejor amigo.

Al otro lado de la mesa vio a un par de chicas, seguramente trabajadoras de importancia en la corporación, él y el chico con el que estaba hablando de acercaron a ellas para sacarlas a bailar, Trunks se adelanto un poco y eligió a la más atractiva. Ahora él bailando con la chica de cabello café y ojos del mismo color se adentraron más a la pista de baile. Se divirtió de verdad, la bella mujer era simpática y agradable, era fácil conversar con ella. Se alejaron de la pista y se sentaron ambos en una mesa a conversar.

Pan por otro lado se dio cuenta cuando él coqueteaba con la chica, pero él la miraba cada cierto rato junto a Thomas. Ahora se sentía un poco incómoda, Trunks flirteaba con la chica, pero mientras hablaba con ella, sus miradas más de unas cuantas veces se cuzaron, a veces se pasaban más de un minuto sin parar de mirarse uno a otro, sin importa que cada uno de ellos estaban con sus respectivas parejas a metros de distancia. Thomas no se daba cuenta ya que estaba a espaldas, pero Pan podía verlos claramente. Trataba de alejar su mirada y dirigirla hacia Thomas quien le estaba hablando, pero en esos instantes no estaba escuchando ni una palabra de él, solo podía notar que el movía sus labios cuando hablaba, pero su mente bloqueaba los sonidos, ahora sus ojos parecían tener vida propia y sin quererlo nuevamente miraban a Trunks. Así pasaron un buen rato hasta que Thomas le dijo algo. No entendió qué, ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y en seguir mirando a Trunks. Solo vio que Thomas se alejo y se fue a la salida del salón dejándola sola. Pan camino donde estaba su abuela Chichi y se sentó a su lado a conversar.

- si, ella es hermosa… pero tu estas cómoda con la situación? – le dijo Chichi a Pan.

- si abuela, todo esta bien… no hay por qué preocuparse.

- pero Pan, dime la verdad, no te preocupa que tu eres muy joven y estas haciendo casi un rol que no te corresponde? – Pan estaba a punto de responderle, pero ella siguió hablando. - … tanto lo amas, para hacer una cosa así?

Eso le sorprendió, nadie ni ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta. Tanto amaba a ese hombre para vivir con él el resto de sus vidas y criar a una niña que no era de ella?, se pregunto de nuevo internamente. – últimamente… no lo se abuela. – dijo sinceramente.

- Pan, se que eres buena de corazón igual que Goku, pero a veces tienes que pensar también en tu propia felicidad. – ella comento.

- entonces por qué no pusiste tu propia felicidad primero cuando mi abuelo Goku se fue?, por qué no le dijiste que se quedara contigo?

Chichi suspiro. – porque… a veces tenemos que sacrificarnos cuando se ama. – dijo con tristeza.

Pan no lo entendió por completo. – cómo es eso?, por qué sacrificarías tu propia felicidad junto a él?, si tu lo amas?... debería haberse quedado contigo.

- porque… Pan, había mucho en juego, no podía ser tan egocéntrica para querer solo mi propia felicidad junto al hombre que amo… él se sacrifico en múltiples ocasiones para defender al planeta donde estaban sus seres más amados… hay algo más allá del amor cuando se tienen hijos, ellos son parte de uno… Gohan y Goten son parte mía y de Goku… él lo único que hizo fue tomar el amor por ellos, por mi, por ti, y por todos, para que vivamos en un lugar en paz. Y eso es exactamente por lo que lo ame, lo amo y lo seguiré amando… él dio su vida en la tierra por todos nosotros, y se lo agradezco con mi corazón y mi alma… se que hay veces que lo extraño demasiado, pero también se que algún día me volveré a reunir con él… - Chichi le sonrió con amargura a su nieta. – pero esto es diferente… ahora tu tienes que buscar tu propia felicidad, siempre estas complaciendo a los demás, a mi con tus estudios en la preparatoria, a Gohan con tu carrera, a Videl con tu comportamiento, a Bra con ser una chica femenina, hasta a Vegeta y tus entrenamientos… ya es hora de que hagas tu vida y busques tu felicidad, no la del resto.

Pan reflexiono hacerla de los que su sabía abuela le hablaba. No pudo articular palabra alguna, se sintió muy emocionada, recordando a su abuelo. Lo extrañaba tanto, quizás la misma cantidad que su abuela. Ella solo se acercó a ella y la abrazo. – Te quiero tanto abuela. – le susurro en su oído.

- yo también mi pequeña. – La abrazo también y luego se alejo un poco de ella, viendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. – no llores Pan. – le dijo, sosteniendo la cara en sus manos, mirándola. – estamos en una fiesta, no en un funeral, así que mejor… - se alejo de ella y se puso de pie. Pan la miro hacia arriba aun sentada en su silla. - … habla con Trunks, lleva todo este rato mirándote. – se alejo, dejando a Pan sola en la mesa.

Trunks al otro lado del salón, vio como Chichi se iba. – discúlpame Loredana – dijo Trunks a la chica. – pero me tengo que ir.

- no te preocupes, ve. – ella le sonrió y Trunks camino hacia la chica más joven de los Son. Él camino lentamente mirándola fijamente, Pan no desvió la mirada, se quedo quieta en su misma silla viendo como Trunks al fin llego. Se quedaron unos segundos quietos sin quitar sus miradas uno del otro. Pan sonrió débilmente cuando Trunks estiro su mano y le dijo:

- bailas? – Pan sin responder, solo tomo su mano y ambos se acercaron a la pista. Trunks podía notar la mirada de la pelinegra algo triste, la abrazo acercándola a su pecho. Ni siquiera escucharon que tipo de música estaban tocando, ellos se abrazaron y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras con sus fuertes brazos rodeaba su cintura y espalda.

Bulma a lo lejos pudo observar a su hijo junto a Pan. – _ojala arreglen sus problemas… - _suspiro pesadamente. Camino hacia donde estaba el encargado de la música y le pidió que cambiaran la música por algo más romántico y lento.

Así siguieron por varios minutos hasta que Pan hablo contra su pecho. – siento haberte gritado y tratado de esa manera Trunks.

- shh… sólo… sólo abrázame.

Pan lo miro hacia arriba y vio sus ojos suplicantes. – _dios qué estoy haciendo_… - pensó cuando lo obedeció y lo abrazo con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por él.

Gohan no dejaba de mirarlos. – _qué se supone que están haciendo? – _pensó irritable. _– qué esta haciendo mi Pan con ese? – _Ahora traslado su mirada hacia Bulma, ella parecía feliz y contenta por lo que estaba viendo. Y eso a él no le agradaba ni un poco. Enfurecido, comenzó a pensar que estaba planeado?, Bulma había planeado ese encuentro?, dónde estaba él estúpido de Thomas cuando se necesitaba?, miró a su alrededor y no lo vio por ninguna parte, se concentro un segundo y sintió su ki a unos metros. – _en el jardín?, se habrán enojado?... qué tonteras estoy pensando?... antes no quería ni ver a Thomas cerca de Pan, pero… pero es mucho más preferible que Trunks, no?... es… es un mujeriego!, con cuántas mujeres lo he visto?... me faltan dedos de las manos para contarlas!... se divierte con ellas un rato y luego qué?,… no voy a dejar que eso le pase a mi hija!... – _Cuando dio el primer fuerte paso para dirigirse hacia Bulma, Videl lo detuvo sujetando un hombro.

- primero, ellos se supone que están bailando. – Videl le dijo.

Gohan puso cara de confusión. – qué?

- Gohan contrólate, quieres?, tus pensamientos los escucho hasta Vegeta. – ella exagero.

- _maldita sea, siempre olvido cerrar el vínculo! _

- eso también lo escuche, y aunque lo cierres, con sólo verte a los ojos se que estas pensando amor. – ella sonrió triunfadora, por más que él intentara esconder sus emociones ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

- pero, estas viendo lo mismo que yo? – él le pregunto.

- si, lo estoy viendo, pero… esa es una decisión que nuestra hija debe tomar, no crees?, ya es adulta, puede decidir por si misma, tu y yo ya no podemos decidir por ella, por más que intentemos protegerla no podemos. Lo único que podemos hacer como buenos padres es apoyarla en lo que decida y si se equivoca ella sabe que puede contar con nosotros, siempre estaremos aquí para ella, ya sea para consolarla o para felicitarla en sus decisiones.

- lo se, lo se, ya me lo habías dicho.

- entonces, qué es lo que no entiendes?

- es solo que… no quiero que sufra. No quiero verla deprimida, no quiero verla nuevamente angustiada como cuando ella se fue de casa. – dijo recordando a una Pan algo triste los últimos meses que vivió con ellos, justo antes de que decidiera irse a vivir a otro país a estudiar. – sabes que cuando se pone en ese estado de ánimo no cuenta con nosotros, se encierra en si misma y no habla. – dijo con tristeza.

- hey – le dijo para que la mirara. – no todos somos iguales, ella tiene una manera diferente de ser, eso es todo, pero se que si nos necesita no dudara en venir a nosotros. – dijo con confianza. – además no sabemos si… si lo que estabas pensando sea malo, cómo sabemos eso?... recuerda que cuando nos conocimos yo no te gustaba y tu madre tampoco me quería mucho, bueno hasta que supo que era hija de Satán y tenía mucho dinero. – dijo riendo al recordar aquella vez que fueron a entrenar juntos y se vio obligada a comer junto a Chichi y él, entonces, pequeño Goten.

- puede ser, pero yo nunca fui como Trunks, quiero decir, nunca salí con chicas, no era de ese tipo de hombre, tu sabes. – dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

- lo se. – dijo acercándose a él y subiendo con sus pies de puntas para alcanzar un suave beso.

- solo quiero que sea feliz. – dijo finalmente Gohan abrazando a su esposa y viendo a su hija que aun bailaba con Trunks. Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Gohan sintió el ki de Amber, había despertado. Cuando Gohan y Videl iban a la habitación a ver a la niña, Thomas entraba al salón, buscando a Pan.

Thomas, busco a la familia Son, pero solo veía a Chichi que conversaba con Bulma. No quiso interrumpir, por lo que decidió caminar por el salón para buscarla. De repente logro divisarla entre la multitud, ella estaba abrazada, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Trunks. Algo no se sentía bien. Él no se sintió bien con eso que estaba viendo. Él… él ahora le provocaba una extraña sensación, eran celos?… ellos se veían muy cercanos, muy juntos. – _por qué? – _se preguntó. – _qué es lo que pasa entre ellos?... o solo serán estupideces mías?... – _seguía pensando. Thomas no había visto a Pan comportase así jamás con otro hombre que no fuera él. Bueno, eran solo 3 años de relación y cuando salían siempre iban como pareja, no había oportunidad de que ninguno de ellos bailara con otras personas, siempre eran ellos dos, sólo los dos. Aunque tampoco le conocía amigos hombres, ella tenía sus amigas en la universidad, pero hombres no, solo tenía conocidos, nunca se mostró intensada en alguien más, pero por qué dudaba de ella?. Pan le había dicho que habían sido muy unidos, amigos, eran casi familia. Eso fue antes que él la conociera, pero pensándolo bien, quién bailaba de esa manera con un "casi familiar"?. Los celos se apoderaron de su mente y su cuerpo, se acercó a ellos y los interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

De inmediato Pan se alejo de Trunks, miro a Thomas que parecía molesto. – pasa algo? – dijo ella algo nerviosa.

- si, tenemos que irnos. – dijo con una voz fría mirando a ambos. Trunks no decía nada, no se iba a intrometer en los asuntos de Pan, iba a ser las cosas bien, aunque sea por una vez.

- por qué? – dijo con algo de molestia, él parecía estar mandándola y ella no era una mascota o algo parecido.

- tenemos que irnos esta noche, surgió un problema en la empresa, me llamaron por teléfono y requieren de mi presencia, solo yo puedo arreglar el asunto… - iba a seguir explicando a Pan, pero le molesto ver a Trunks todavía parado en el mismo lugar escuchando todo. – nos darías un poco de privacidad? – le pregunto Thomas a Trunks.

- claro – dijo con disgusto, pero antes de alejarse se acerco a Pan y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pan no lo esperó e intento parecer normal, tratando de no sonrojarse. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, ella podía sentir como sus mejillas subían de temperatura, indicaban que se estaba poniendo roja.

Thomas la miro sorprendido. – por qué te sonrojas?, por Trunks?, qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos?

Pan no sabía que responder. – nada, solo somos amigos. – Thomas colérico la miro.

- crees que soy idiota?

- no me hables en ese tono. – dijo ella amenazante apuntándolo con un dedo. Thomas la tomo de su muñeca y ella se soltó con fuerza.

Bra se acercó a ellos, los había estado mirando, cuando vio que las cosas se estaban poniendo mal, decidió intervenir. – chicos… - dijo suavemente.

- lo siento Bra. – Pan pidió disculpas, se dio la media vuelta, tomo a Thomas de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina principal de la casa.

- qué te pasa? – Pan le dijo a Thomas, ahora estaban a solas.

- eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti. Qué es lo que te pasa con Trunks?, me lo podrías explicar, han estado actuando muy extraño y no lo estoy entendiendo.

- no hay nada que entender, te lo había dicho con anterioridad, Trunks y yo somos amigos, nos conocemos de toda la vida, no pasa nada más.

Thomas suspiro profundo, tenía raras sensaciones en su cuerpo, muy pocas veces se había sentido así, tan inseguro, él siempre fue alguien con extrema confianza en si mismo, pero ahora se sentía que era un cualquiera dominado con emociones que no conocía del todo. Había tenido relaciones anteriores, pero nunca algo tan formal como con Pan, ellos vivían juntos, eran ya una familia, se veían a diario, comían a diario, hacían todo juntos, pero ahora… era completa inseguridad, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de su chica, la miraba a los ojos, pero había una extraña mirada, no era la misma cuando estaban en su casa, aquí ella era diferente, no sabía en qué, pero aquí no era la misma Pan de siempre. Aquí parecía más extrovertida, con mucho más carácter, mientras que allá, a solas con él, ella era más tranquila, pasiva… - _ya no se qué pensar… _

- por qué dices que nos tenemos que ir hoy en la noche? – ella le pregunto al ver que no decía nada.

- porque llego un inversionista y quiere hacer un gran negocio con la compañía.

- y los demás encargados no pueden hacerlo?

- si pueden, pero el inversionista dice que quiere tratar solo conmigo, y no puedo dejar pasar esto.

- pero no quiero regresar tan pronto, además no hay necesidad de hacer otro contrato, ya tienes bastante dinero, para qué quieres más? – dijo con molestia.

- porque no es algo que dependa solo de mi, hay miles de trabajadores que se ven afectados, no lo entiendes?

- miles de trabajadores o tus padres?

- no empieces de nuevo… - dijo con irritación. Esta no era la primera vez que discutían sobre el tema de los padres de Thomas, ellos eran muy controladores, hasta con ella, no quería que fuera vista en los medios, ellos mandaban a Thomas como si fuera un niño y eso a Pan le molestaba, era hora que él fuera más independiente y no se fijara tanto en sus padres y la empresa. – no tienes idea lo que es estar a cargo de una empresa tan grande como la de mi familia… te vas conmigo, si o no?

En eso, Vegeta iba entrando con Bulma. – me vas a preparar una comida decente ahora!... estoy harto de esas pequeñeces que están sirviendo allá, me podría comer 100 bandejas y todavía tendría hambre.

- pero Vegeta… tu crees que no te conozco, en el horno te deje comida y… - ella escucho lo que Thomas le estaba diciendo a Pan y sonrió de medio lado muy al estilo Vegeta. – se van?

- si señora Bulma, lo sentimos, pero surgió un imprevisto en mi trabajo y tenemos que regresar esta noche.

- pero creo que es algo que el presidente de "Exxon Móbile", podría encargarse solo, no crees?

- cómo?, usted sabía que… -

- obvio que lo se, yo se todo acerca de las grandes compañías del mundo, especialmente las de mis invitados y sobretodo si presentan alguna competitividad con la mía. – sonrió orgullosa.

- la suya? – él miro a Bulma y luego a Pan.

- Pan no le habías contado que tu padre trabaja en la corporación más grande de este país? - Bulma le dijo a Pan.

- si. – ella respondió.

- y que corporación cápsula es la empresa de "nuestra" familia?

- nuestra? – dijo Thomas.

- perdón, mi familia. – _ups! Todavía no… - _es que Pan es como mi hija.

- son dueños de Corporación Cápsula? - dijo Thomas.

- claro, Trunks es el presidente. - respondió Bulma.

- vaya!... – dijo Thomas sorprendido. – por qué no me lo habías contado? – él le pregunto a Pan.

- no creí que fuera tan interesante. – se encogió de hombros desinteresada con el tema. Vegeta estaba igual de aburrido.

- _con razón aquí todo es de C.C… creí que solo elegían por gustos y por se millonarios, pero no imagine que eran los dueños y Trunks… con razón a veces tiene esa mirada tan arrogante… presidente de la compañía… _- pensó Thomas, mientras veía que Vegeta y Pan comían sentados en una mesa. Bulma seguía de pie frente a él.

- creo que no sería buena idea que Pan se fuera, deje a Gohan libre estos próximos días para que estuviera con ustedes. Ve a su hija muy poco desde que viven tan lejos.

- _lo estaba tratando de convencer que dejara a Pan sola?_ – pensó Thomas. – _toda esta familia es tan truculenta? _– lo siento, pero podemos hablar con el señor Gohan y venir en otra ocasión no muy lejana.

- _Vegeta haz algo!_ – Bulma le dijo telepáticamente. – _ya sabes lo que pasara si no…_

Vegeta se puso de pie frente a Thomas. – insecto, obedece a la mujer. – se acerca a su oído y lo amenaza. – si no quieres que nada malo te pase. – se puso rígido de frente con una mirada que espanta a cualquiera, bueno menos a los Son.

Pan miraba atónita la situación. – _qué esta pasando aquí?... Vegeta amenazando a Thomas, por qué?, para qué?... tanto es el afán de entrenar y mostrar el resultado de mis entrenamientos?... bueno, es el único sayajin puro que va quedando, no? – _se quedo callada, haciendo como que no había oído aquello. Ahora solo tenía cabeza para lo que su abuela Chichi le había dicho, quizás ella estaba en lo cierto y tenía que meditarlo, estar junto a su familia, pues eso es lo que siempre ha importado, el amor, el cariño y la comodidad de ser ella misma frente a su familia, a veces se sentía un poco enjaulada siempre pretendiendo ser alguien que no es frente a Thomas, sus amigos y la universidad, era agotador mantener las apariencias.

- deberían pensarlo – dijo Bulma antes de salir de la cocina arrastrando a Vegeta.

- pero mujer, quiero terminar mi comida. – replico él al ser alejado.

- luego terminas – le dijo llevándoselo de la mano, se acercó a su oído y le susurro – además por eso… - dijo sensualmente – … tendrás algo mucho mejor que la comida. Vegeta en respuesta sonrió maléficamente.

- te irás conmigo. – dijo Thomas a Pan.

- no Thomas, me quedaré, Bulma tiene razón, he descuidado mucho tiempo a mi familia por estar contigo, he sido egoísta con ellos, llevo 4 años viviendo lejos de mis amigos y mi familia y apenas he venido máximo 2 veces al año a visitarlos. Mientras que los últimos 3 años he estado contigo, no crees que es injusto?

Thomas suspiro, él era un hombre inteligente y admitía que ella tenía razón, pero no quería dejarla sola aquí, no con ese Trunks todo el tiempo acechándola y mirándola. – Pan quiero que vengas conmigo.

- dije que no. El domingo en la noche viajo de vuelta.

- vas a venir conmigo si o si. – dijo furioso.

- por qué?, me vas a obligar?

- no, pero lo mejor es que te vengas conmigo. – dijo aun pensando en Trunks. No tenía intenciones de decirselo, él nunca antes de había mostrado celoso hasta hoy y eso no le gustaba, esa sensación de inseguridad no le agradaba en lo más minimo.

- si me das una buena razón lo hare, pero si no, me quedo, no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. Ni que estuvieramos casados por dios!

- no quiero que te quedas aquí cerca de Trunks – dijo finalmente sacando el verdadero motivo a la luz.

- por eso?, ya te dije, somos amigos, nada más.

- entonces por qué hace un rato atrás lo evitabas?, y luego de repente estabas bailando tan abrazada a él?

- esto es solo por un ataque repentino de celos? – dijo sorpendida, nunca lo había visto así.

- no es eso, es solo que no confio en él.

- pues tienes que confiar en mi, no?

- lo se, pero es… es…

- no confías en mi, cierto?... eres tan… tan… yo aguante años de tus mentiras cuando viajabas, y ahora yo no me puedo quedar con mi familia?... eres tan hipócrita, tu puedes hacer todo lo que se te antoja y yo no?, puedes tener una hija a escondidas, sin decírmelo en casi 2 años y medio y vienes a negarme que me quede aquí?... sabes lo difícil que fue para mi saber que tenías una hija y que me lo habías ocultado todos esos años… bueno ahora que lo pienso ahí ya no confiabas en mi… y yo todo lo contrario y claro! la sorpresa del año!, no?

- Pan, pensé que eso lo habíamos hablado… pensé que me habías perdonado…

- perdonar, no es igual que olvidar Thomas. Así que si quieres te largas ahora mismo que yo no iré contigo.

- así nada más?, qué me largue?

En eso entra Gohan un poco preocupado al notar el ki de su hija un poco más alto de lo normal. – qué esta pasando aquí?

- nada papá, no te preocupes.

- Thomas? – advierte Gohan.

- papá en serio, podrías dejarnos a solas?

Gohan solo asintió con la cabeza a su hija y escuchando a su esposa Videl telepáticamente diciéndole que hiciera caso y se fuera de ahí.

Otra vez solos. – con qué quieres que me vaya?... entonces vendrás conmigo, te dije que no quiero que andes cerca de "tu amiguito" Trunks – dijo burlándose.

- no me hables así, no vuelvas a hacerlo… - dijo con rabia - sabes? Ándate a la mismísima mierda!, me tienes aburrida! – en un ataque incontrolable de rabia. – ándate de una buena vez, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte y ni nada. – Luego de los últimos meses hoy explotaba, estaba harta de él.

- esta bien – dijo fríamente alejándose de la cocina y casualmente Trunks iba entrando. Cuando paso por su lado le dijo. – ahora vas a estar muy contento, no?

Trunks miro un poco confundido, había sentido el ki de Pan, por lo que supuso que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Paso por su lado sin decir una palabra, sólo mirando a la chica a pocos metros de allí.

…

Thomas salió furioso de la cocina, cuando camino de nuevo al salón vio que llego una enorme torta de cumpleaños y todos alrededor de ella cantando el cumpleaños feliz a Bulma. En eso Gohan y Videl se acercan a él.

- qué paso? – pregunto Videl a Thomas, en medio del ruido del canto.

- últimamente hemos tenido unos problemas con Pan, y yo me tengo que ir esta noche, tengo unos asuntos que resolver en la empresa y son urgentes.

- Pan se irá contigo? – hablo Gohan.

- no, no quiere… yo, voy a buscar a Amber y nos vamos, me despiden de Bulma y díganle que lo siento.

- esta bien. – dijo Videl.

- vamos, te ayudo a buscar tus cosas y te dejo en el aeropuerto. – se ofreció Gohan. – vuelvo en un rato – le dijo a su esposa.

- esta bien, mientras iré a ver a Pan. – ella le respondió.

…

Mientras en la cocina…. – qué paso? – Trunks le pregunta a Pan.

- nada.

- cómo qué nada, entonces por qué esa cara?, dónde fue Thomas?

- se fue.

- se fue a la casa?, por qué?, se molestó conmigo? – dijo la pregunta más obvia.

- no, se fue de regreso, tiene unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar mañana por mañana en la empresa.

- pero… parecía molesto… conmigo…

- no es nada… es solo que hace un tiempo que estamos un poco mal, por así decirlo… - le dijo cabizbaja. Luego se percato de algo. – n-no se porque estoy hablando estos asuntos contigo… - se puso de pie y sintió el ki de su madre aproximarse. – me tengo que ir – dijo de repente.

- dónde vas? – dijo cuando la vio caminar hacia la puerta de salida trasera que daba al jardín.

- mi mamá viene hacia acá y seguramente quiere saber qué paso y todo eso… y la verdad no quiero hablar de nada. – salio de la cocina seguida de Trunks.

- me vas a seguir? – dijo Pan al darse cuenta que él la seguía. – quiero estar sola.

- sola?, sé que has discutido con Thomas por mi culpa… - le dijo poniéndose a su lado. – ven, vamos. – le tomo la mano y salieron volando.

- d-dónde me llevas? – le grito ya que no escuchaba por el ruido del viento pasar.

- no te preocupes tanto, vamos a divertirnos un rato, esa fiesta de cumpleaños tan elegante sé que no te gustan.

Pan no respondió nada, se dejo guiar por Trunks, a lo mejor él tenía razón hace mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba bien sola.

Aterrizaron en un callejón oscuro en medio de la cuidad, y Trunks saco su celular realizando una llamada.

- Hola Hiro… dónde estas?... ok, voy para allá… no emm… voy con una amiga… nos vemos.

- Hiro?, quién es? – pregunto Pan cuando vio a Trunks lanzar una capsula convirtiéndose en automóvil.

- un viejo amigo… - sin más que decir ambos ya estaban dentro del auto camino a una gran fiesta.

…

- hey! – dijo Hiro cuando vio entrar a Trunks al sector Vip de una discoteque.

- Hey viejo! – ambos se dieron un pequeño abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Hiro, ella es mi amiga Pan. – la presento.

- hola, mucho gusto. – se saludaron.

- tenías a esta amiguita guardadita, he? – molesto Hiro a Trunks. Luego de que la mirara de pies a cabeza, ella todavía vestida con el sexy vestido corto color rojo de la fiesta. Pan se sintió algo incómoda ahora.

Trunks se acercó a Hiro y le dijo discretamente. – no la mires así, ella no es una más, ok? – le advirtió.

- ok. – dijo Hiro disculpándose. – les parece si vamos con los demás? – les dijo a los dos.

- vamos – dijo Trunks tomando de la mano a Pan y llevándola. Pan se sintió extraña, parecían… pareja?... nunca habían estado así en público, pero ahora no había nadie que los conociera, bueno por lo menos a ella, porque a Trunks todos lo conocían, pero aun así sentía contradicciones en su mente, se acordaba de Thomas, haberlo tratado de esa manera, no se lo merecía, él debía estar volando a casa y ella ahora aquí entreteniéndose, no era fanática de las fiestas, nunca le agradaron mucho, pero bueno, no había nada de malo, no?

- hola! – saludaron unos par de hombres y mujeres a Trunks. Él los saludo y les presento a Pan. Luego de conversar y compartir un rato, varios de ellos se fueron a bailar.

- y?, bien? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

- bien – dijo – no conocía a estos amigos tuyos, nunca los llevaste a casa, o me equivoco?

- tienes razón, lo que pasa es que no son amigos como para presentar a la familia, no se si te haz dado cuenta. – dijo divertido.

- bueno… si… son realmente mala influencia jaja – dijo al ver la manera en que bebían y se divertían. – es idea mía o a alguno de ellos le escuche nombrar a mi tío Goten?

- bueno… eso es… como decirlo?... cuando con Goten éramos solteros y recién trabajábamos en C.C. siempre salíamos a divertirnos y bueno… con ellos.

- Bra sabe de eso?... de su pasado oscuro contigo? – lo molesto.

- mmm… sabe, pero muy poco jaja, pero ha sido decisión de ella, Goten estaba dispuesto a contarle todas sus aventuras del pasado, pero Bra no quiso saberlas, dijo que eran pasado y era mejor así.

- es decir… debe saber lo poco y casi nada que yo, no es cierto?

- algo así.

- mmm… aunque me puedo imaginar… bebidas, mujeres y… - ella le levanto una ceja.

- no, no tanto… - vio como ella le entrecerraba los ojos. – bueno… un poco… - se rió.

- y ustedes, no bailan? – dijo uno de los chicos del grupo que se acercó a ellos, luego de ir al bar.

- mmm… no, estamos bien así. – dijo Trunks mirando a Pan que se sintió aliviada por eso, pero su semblante poco duró, cuando el chico se acercó a Pan y se sentó a su lado.

El chico, Hayato, se sienta a su lado y le habla. – te diviertes? – le pregunto a Pan.

- si claro, y tu?

- ahora… mucho – sonrió.

- te puedo hacer una pregunta.

- si. – dijo Pan con escepticismo.

- tu y Trunks están saliendo?... quiero decir, están juntos?

- no, solo somos amigos.

- ah, que bien. – Trunks sentado al otro costado de Pan escuchaba la conversación y no le agradaba nada. Conocía a Hayato y era muy mujeriego, bueno estaba soltero y hacía lo mismo que él cuando salían, pero ahora era diferente, no era cualquier chica era Pan con la que estaba coqueteando y ese vestido que llevaba puesto no favorecía en nada, todos la miraban en forma lasciva, y estaba dispuesto a intervenir.

- Pan, quieres ir a la barra a buscar algo de tomar? – le dijo Trunks.

- mmm… bueno eso sería… - no termino porque Hayato le estaba tomando la mano y llevándola a la pista de baile.

- luego, primero bailaras conmigo. – y se la llevo sin que Trunks pudiera decir nada. Se quedo ahí sentado mirando como a lo lejos Pan bailaba con ese chico.

Mientras bailaban, él se acercaba a Pan para hablarle en medio del ruido de la música. – y… no estas con Trunks… quiere decir que estas soltera?

- bueno… no exactamente, no estoy soltera, pero ahora es algo complicado. – le respondió.

- entiendo… te dijeron que hoy estas muy linda?

Pan no dijo nada y sonrió falsamente al ver como él la miraba. Luego de unos par de minutos de baile, él empezó a ser un poco más cariñoso y la tomo por la espalda y la acercó a él. A Pan no le agrado y se alejo de él. – oh! vamos no seas así. – dijo él y la acercó nuevamente a ella, exactamente a su cara. En eso Pan, lo empuja y le dije que no.

- no seas descarado, no soy tan fácil. – dijo enojada. A pocos metros de ahí Trunks seguía cada uno de los movimientos y cuando eso pasó se acercó a ellos.

- dijo que no, te quedo claro? – dijo Trunks tomando un brazo de él, alejándolo de ella.

- esta bien, esta bien. Sólo tenías que decir que pretendías algo con ella, nada más. – dijo mirándose el brazo que había quedado adolorido tras el agarre de Trunks.

- no es eso… es – dijo Trunks, pero fue interrumpido por Pan.

- no prestes atención. – dijo ella. Tirándolo del brazo y alejándolo. Trunks la miró y cambio su humor.

- baila conmigo. – demando él. Trunks miro a Pan en busca de aprobación.

– bueno, qué más da! – dijo ella cuando Trunks la arrastró a la pista de baile. Pasaron un buen rato bailando y riendo.

Entre bailes conversaban. – no debería haberte traído con ellos aquí- le dijo a ella.

- por qué?

- porque los conozco y se como piensan… te ven y… van a querer algo contigo. – dijo algo avergonzado.

- o sea, que tu haces lo mismo cuando sales con ellos?

- esto no es lo mismo… aquí estamos hablando de ti, no eres cualquiera… entiendes?

- pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi, sé defenderme sola, hace un rato atrás tampoco fue necesario eso, casi le quiebras el brazo.

- lo siento, pero no es algo que pueda controlar… - admitió. Pan al ver a donde se dirigía la conversación decidió detenerla, ellos llevaban todo este rato, desde que habían llegado, estaban coqueteando, era algo que al parecer ninguno de los dos pretendía, pero sucedía y Pan se sentía mal, ella no era soltera, tenía a Thomas y sabía que no debía hacer algo así. – deberíamos ir a sentarnos un rato – le dijo ella.

- no.

- si, Trunks, no deberíamos estar así… nosotros no…

- no qué?... por qué lo niegas Pan?... sé que sientes algo por mi, lo sé.

- no Trunks, esto esta mal, tu dijiste que tienes novia, yo tengo novio y esto esta mal.

- no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo bailamos, qué tiene de malo?

- córtala. Vamos para allá – lo tomo de la mano y se fueron a sentar con el resto del grupo.

Después se fueron a sentar y seguir conversando con los demás. Pan entre conversaciones seguí pensando en lo indebido de esta situación, seguía sintiendo que esto estaba mal, a pesar de haber discutido, ella seguía teniendo un novio y estar coqueteando con Trunks no ayudaba en nada, y él solo empeoraba las cosas, tomándola de la mano, acariciando sus hombros, su cabello, sonriéndole constantemente, esa sonrisa tan increíblemente sexy. - _Debería irme, si, eso…_ - pensó. – _debería irme a casa, estar durmiendo o compartiendo con mis padres, qué se yo, cualquier otra cosa menos aquí con Trunks. – _se acercó a Trunks y le dijo: - es muy tarde, debería irme – le dijo.

- tan pronto?... bueno, si te quieres ir, te voy a dejar, se puso de pie igual que ella.

- no, no... no se va nadie todavía, ahora viene un regalo mío para ustedes.- dijo Hiro poniéndose de pie.

- Hiro nos vamos, Pan se quiere ir, es muy tarde. – dijo Trunks.

- ohh! vamos Trunks no seas tan aburrido, solo un rato más. – empezaron a decir los demás. Él la miro a ella.

- esta bien, solo un rato – advirtió Pan a Trunks, él le sonrió de vuelta.

- bien… voy a buscar algo de tomar para todos. – dijo Hiro retirándose del lugar junto a su amiga. – nos vamos a divertir… - dijo el maliciosamente.

- igual que la otra vez?, cuando quedaste en el hospital de Satán City? – ella se burlo.

- mmm… algo así, pero no tanto jaja… esta vez solo será la "bebida feliz".

Ellos fueron por unas bebidas alcohólicas para todos, cuando llegaron de vuelta las dejaron sobre la mesita baja en medio de los sillones donde todos estaban sentados.

- ya, todos tomen una y hagamos un salud! – dijo Hiro.

Pan en voz baja le dijo a Trunks. – no debería, nunca tomo tanto y esta noche partí bebiendo en la fiesta de Bulma, luego aquí… y ahora esto.

- sólo la última… mira, el brindis de Hiro – dijo divertido – nos quedamos solo un rato más y nos vamos, ok?

- esta bien – dijo ella tomando una copa como todos los demás, elevándola en el aire.

- un brindis por la amistad, por la juventud… - decía Hiro.

- ya no tan jóvenes – dijo uno de ellos provocando risas en los demás.

- bueno… no tan jóvenes, pero nos divertimos como ellos, no?... bueno como decía… salud por la diversión, la amistad, el amor, y el … - fue interrumpido por otro chico alli que grito: - y el sexo! Uhhohh! – todos reían.

y eso! – dijo Hiro entre risas. – Salud!... y al seco!

- salud! – dijeron todos y se tomaron la copa de un solo sorbo, incluidos Pan y Trunks. Todos sintieron como la garganta les quemaba de ardor por el alcohol y un extraño sabor les quedo en la boca, no sabían que era, pero nadie le dio importancia.

Todos siguieron bebiendo diferentes tragos de colores, conversando, cuando al pasar el rato todos empezaron con más ánimo. Parecían inyectados de adrenalina o algo y todos se fueron a bailar otra vez, menos el parcito.

- me shiento un pocosh racra – le dijo Pan a Trunks. – chreo que yah he be-bebido su…ficiente y me esta pa-sando la cuennnnta. – dijo cuando las cosas a su alrededor empezaron a dar vueltas y se sentía extremadamente mareada.

Trunks en la misma posición de ella, le dijo: - ties… tienes ra-razón. Me-mejoh nos… nos vam- vamos. – La tomo de la mano y caminaron tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Ambos parecían estar desconcentrados y borrachos.

Y en vez de irse, caminaron como pudieron y se fueron a la pista donde bailaron por un buen rato riéndose absolutamente por todo. Pan se iba de un lado a otro perdiendo el equilibrio con sus zapatos de tacón, Trunks atrapándola y pegándola a su pecho para que se mantuviera en pie. En ese momento las risas se calmaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos minutos, ninguno dijo nada, y se perdían en las miradas del otro, sin darse cuenta Trunks se inclino a ella y reclamo su boca por un beso, Pan intento retirarse, pero él no le dio opción, la abrazo con fuerza y en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto, toda negación de ella escapó de su mente y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de él.

Trunks al notar que ella le devolvía en beso, se apegó a ella y devoró sus labios con besos completamente posesivos, el beso se fue convirtiendo en pasión casi incontrolable y todo lo demás desapareció. Ambos solo podían notar sus cuerpos, uno pegado al otro y encajaban perfectamente. Sus besos y caricias se hacían poco, ella mordía los labios de él y a Trunks eso lo encendía, sacándole algunos gemidos irreprimibles. Así pasaron unos minutos, devorándose uno al otro, sin vergüenza. Hasta que Hiro paso a su lado con una chica de la mano. – consíganse una habitación! – dijo molestándolos y viendo como ellos se besaban. Trunks se separo de ella y se quedaron mirando, luego miro a Hiro y le dijo: - n-nos vemoh. – se despidió de él con un gesto de mano y se llevo a Pan a la salida. Pan no decía nada, se dejo llevar por Trunks hacia la calle y de repente él la tomo por la cintura y despejo en un vuelo rápido en medio de la noche. La gente que estaba en la salida de la discoteque quedo con la boca abierta al ver a la pareja volando en el cielo.

- deben estar poniendo algo en la bebida – dijo un hombre fuera de discoteque, mirando al cielo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta los dos estaban dentro de un ascensor. Pan apoyada en la pared de espejo mientras Trunks con sus manos apoyadas a los dos lados de la cabeza de ella la besaba suavemente sobre los labios, luego bajaba por su cuello, donde sentía su aroma intoxicante, y se dirigía hacia el escote de ella que miraba con lujuria. Cuando se disponía a besar aquella parte que miraba y sus manos tomaban su cintura con posesión. Pan lo abrazaba subiendo y bajando sus manos por su gran espalda con los ojos cerrados tratando de respirar normalmente. Hasta que el sonido del ascensor les indico que habían llegado al último piso. Trunks se detuvo y la tomo de la mano, se acercó a la puerta y trato de abrirla con la llave, pero no logró introducirla en la cerradura. Frustrado solo dio vuelta la manilla con más fuerza de lo habitual y la quebró. Entraron y apenas cerro la puerta tras él, se abalanzó contra Pan, besándola incontrolablemente. La acaricio en la espalda, luego bajando hasta sus caderas y tomándola por el trasero la levanto del suelo.

- vamos? – preguntó en un susurro para luego comenzar a mordisquear su oreja, sabiendo que era un punto sensible para ella. Pan se alejo unos centímetros para ver su sexy boca, esos labios que se veían tan apetitosos. Él la cogió entre sus fuertes brazos y la llevo hasta el departamento, su habitación principal.

Sus caricias y su toqueteo en su trasero hacían estremecer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Él era un hombre atlético con extrema fuerza, suficiente como para llevarla sin ningún esfuerzo, pegada a su pecho. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras lo besaba suavemente y acariciaba su nuca.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, la dejo suavemente sentada sobre la cama y fue quitándole una a una las prendas de ropa. Primero bajando la cremallera de su vestido por la espalda, besando sus hombros, luego lo bajo hasta su estómago, dejando a la vista su sostén rojo de encaje, dejando un camino de besos a medida que bajaba.

Él se alejo para observarla detenidamente – sexy… – le comento. Se acerco nuevamente y paso suavemente una mano sobre su pecho haciendo que sus pezones se marcaran. Siguió bajando su vestido hasta que hizo levantar sus caderas para continuar su camino por sus muslos y piernas.

Cuando la tuvo solamente en su ropa interior y zapatos de tacón altos negros brillantes. Esa ropa de encaje sexy que él la miraba embriagado, se fascinó con la vista, definitivamente esto era lo mejor que había visto. Tomó suavemente sus tobillos para quitarlos y despejarla de todo. La dejo así para salir de la cama y ponerse frente a ella, quitándose poco a poco su ropa frente a los indagadores ojos de Pan y al terminar, quedando completamente desnudo, se tumbo en la cama junto a ella.

Se acercó a ella, ambos acostados mirándose de frente, la beso apasionadamente, mientras sus manos viajaban desde su trasero hasta sus pechos, en un ir y venir, arriba y abajo. Ella queriendo más contacto se acerca completamente a él, abrazándolo con fuerza sintiendo sobre su estómago su miembro endurecido golpeando contra ella. Estando más cerca, él recorrió sus piernas, acercándose cada vez más al interior de sus muslos, dejándola con un gemido silencioso.

La tomo fuerte por la cintura y la dio vuelta, quedando la espalda de ella pegada contra sus pectorales. Acariciaba suavemente sus pechos desde esa posición, bajando por su plano estómago hasta llegar a su intimidad, masajeando suavemente por sobre la tela de la ropa interior. En consecuencia ahora Pan podía sentir su erección entre sus nalgas mientras se friccionaban contra su longitud.

Pan pensaba que con esas manos acariciándola allí, la estaba llevando al camino directo a la perdición. Mientras sentía que sus labios húmedos iban dejando besos desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de su espalda. La hizo dar vuelta nuevamente y se situó sobre ella. Ahora acariciándola por delante, partiendo con besos en su cuello y bajando por sus pechos, donde se detuvo. La libero de esa molesta prenda para dejar a la vista esos hermosos y redondos senos, luego de chupar, mordisquear y manosear, bajo hasta su vientre llegando un poco más abajo, haciendo que instintivamente ella moviera sus caderas en contra de su cara, pero él se detuvo y se salto aquel lugar para seguir más abajo llegando a sus piernas, provocando un gruñido de molestia por parte de ella. Él notaba que el nivel de ansiedad de ella estaba llegando a su final. Ella se levanto un poco apoyada por sus codos para mirarlo, ahí fue cuando él supo lo que ya quería. Se acercó a ella, al nivel de su rostro y bajo lentamente sus bragas hasta quitarlas por completo. Trunks pudo observar que su mirada estaba llena de deseo, también notando su humedad allí abajo. Jugando un poco más paso suavemente sus dedos rodeando su intimidad para provocarla, para luego internar un dedo donde ella más lo deseaba. Aguantándose su propia desesperación metió y saco su dedo de allí unas par de veces más, pero fue interrumpido por ella. Se incorporó y se aferro a su cuello y lo jalo hacia la altura de ella. Bajo un mano y tomo rudamente su masculinidad haciendo que él se tragara un ruido ronco en su garganta. Ella no podía dejar de atenderlo, era notorio de caricias, y cuando tocó y masajeo toda su longitud, ambos ya estaban más que listos.

Pan rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de él incitándolo a comenzar. Cuando él se situó en posición y entro en ella, la hizo gemir intensamente, aferrando con más fuerza sus piernas, haciendo sentir sus movimientos de atrás hacia delante, intensificando las sensaciones de ambos.

Su boca no dejaba de trabajar tampoco, estaba situada en sus pechos besándolos y chupándolos, cuando los dejaba en paz iba hacia su boca, besando muy apasionadamente con sus lenguas entrelazadas, mientras ella recorría con su mano la espalda de arriba hacia abajo, enterrando sus uñas de vez en cuando. Luego de un rato, él toma una de sus piernas y la sitúa más arriba de sus caderas, para tener un mejor acceso a ella, haciendo sus embestidas más intensas y placenteras.

Entre gemidos y gritos de placer por parte de ambos, ella con convulsiones debido al cercano orgasmo, haciendo que se aferrara con más fuerza de él, desencadenando la explosión de Trunks en que ambos llegaban a sus límites, dejándolos exhaustos y recostándose sobre ella, acariciando suavemente su mejilla y dejando un suave y tierno beso sobre sus labios, que Pan le respondió con una mirada tierna. Trunks salio de ella, acostándose a su lado y tapando a ambos con la sábana. La acerco a él y acaricio sus cabellos dejando besos sobre éste, mientras Pan se acurrucaba en su pecho.

_Continuará…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. =)

Vamos a ver qué pasa en el próximo, seguirá todo igual de lindo que ahora?... no lo creo xD jajaja… bueno ustedes verán cuando lean el próximo capítulo. _**  
><strong>_  
>Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews. Como siempre agradecida de corazón!<p>

Las quiere mucho. _**Kattie.-**_


	29. Al día siguiente

_Lo siento, de verdad siento la demora, la semana pasada estuve muy ocupada, me cambiaron un horario y ahora tengo menos tiempo para esto… uff! Se que no valen las excusas, pero bueno… aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfruten! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29:<strong> **"Al día siguiente" **

- mmm… - salió un sonido agradable de los labios de Pan, todavía media dormida se aferro a algo que encontró cálido. Se movió un poco, estiro sus piernas, se acomodo entre las sábanas y se aferro más fuerte a "algo" con sus brazos.

- ahh… - surgió algo que pareció un gemido de placer de los labios de Trunks cuando sintió un suave apretón en su pecho. Inconscientemente acercó a su pecho ese "algo" que sintió a su lado. Rodeo con sus brazos algo que parecía pequeño en comparación a su cuerpo. Tratando de abrir los ojos, saco un brazo de lo que anteriormente estaba rodeando y llevo su mano hacia su cara, se restregó los ojos, los trato de abrir y lo único que vio fue una luz borrosa. Los cerro nuevamente, aun con su otro brazo rodeando lo que tenía a su lado. Espero un par de minutos. – _vaya que bien dormí… - _pensó al sentir su cuerpo tan descansado, calmado y por alguna razón, desconocida hasta ahora, se sintió tranquilo y feliz.

Pan por otro lado cuando sintió que rodeaban su cuerpo por la cintura y la acercaban a "eso" que sentía cálido, nunca imagino que "ese algo" no era un "algo" si no más bien un "alguien". Entre sueños sonrió, se sentía bien y la verdad no quería despertar. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados a pesar que sintió un leve movimiento a su lado, pero aun así no la soltaban. – mm… noo_… - _pensó ella, pero más bien salió algo parecido a un gruñido cuando sintió que "algo" dejaba su cuerpo, aforrándose más a "eso".

Él escucho algo parecido a un gruñido de enojo?, cuando saco su brazo, me movió un poco y volvió la mano hacia su cara tratando de despertar. Dificultosamente abrió los ojos que los sintió secos. Miro a su alrededor, pero seguía viendo borroso. Pestañeo un par de veces lubricando sus ojos y así obtener una mejor vista. Miro hacia la ventana viendo un hermoso… amanecer?, no estaba seguro de qué hora era, pero el sol estaba entrando por la ventana y se veía un buen día. Movió su cabeza buscando su reloj en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama, pero antes de poder ver, sintió una pierna que rodearon las suyas bajo las sábanas. Las sintió suaves y desnudas. Durante unos milisegundos se pregunto a quién trajo la noche anterior, pero de pronto pensó: - _un momento!, en primer lugar: cómo llegue aquí?- _no lograba recordarlo, por qué no lograba recordarlo?, lo último que recordó con claridad fue el instante que bebió una bebida alcohólica de… Hiro! – _rayos! – _pensó frustrado, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

No quería ni si quiera mirar a quien tenía a su lado, esto no sería nada bueno. Se maldijo a si mismo por haber recibido esa bebida de su amigo, recordando una de las veces que había hecho lo mismo. En su mente pasaban imágenes cortadas de una vez, que tampoco lograba recordar con claridad, saliendo de una fiesta junto a Goten, Hiro y cuatro chicos más, y entre la borrachera y la bebida "feliz" que su amigo llamaba, los dos par de amigos sayajines no tuvieron una mejor idea que jugar a los bolos con unos autos que se encontraban estacionados fuera del reciento a las 4 am. Todos llorando de tantas risas hasta que llegaron los policías. Rápidamente se escabulleron. Al otro día vieron el desastre, en las noticias mostraban un gran incidente fuera de una discoteque en donde se encontraban más de 5 automóviles completamente destrozados en llamas y la policía y los periodistas no tenían la información clara de cómo se causo tal destrozo. Un titular de un periódico conocido en Japón decía: "Millonarias pérdidas dejo un incidente ubicado a las afueras de la discoteque Key Club" – _cómo olvidarlo… - _pensó al recordar los efectos de la bebida "feliz" que anteriormente le había dado Hiro. – _éxtasis… - _pensó nuevamente – _debería tener una advertencia en el uso de personas sayajines. – _sonrióal pensar tal estupidez. Pero esa sonrisa que se había formado se esfumo rápidamente al recordar con quien más había tomado esa bebida. – Pan? – susurro un poco asustado.

- mmm… - trato de responder ella aun medio dormida sin soltar lo que tenía a su lado.

Trunks miro a su abajo a su lado izquierdo, entre pánico o susto, no sabía exactamente qué, vio a alguien sobre su pecho con cabellera larga y negra. Sonrió. No recordaba qué había hecho exactamente la noche recién pasada, pero había que ser muy estúpido para no deducirlo, él sintió su cuerpo completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas y ella, por lo que podía sentir, estaba en el mismo estado que él. Algunos flashes pasaban por su mente, primero recordó la forma en que bailo con ella en medio de la pista de baile, bueno si es que a eso se le puede llamar bailar. Luego la ropa interior de ella, ese rojo de encaje. Volvió a sonreír y por último la forma en que la acarició y cómo él se excitaba con ella con tanta facilidad. No termino de recordar cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a tales imágenes que pasaban por su mente. Entre avergonzado y nuevamente excitado, se movió, tratando de salir de la cama. Tomo los delicados brazos de ella que rodeaban su cadera y pecho para sacarlos de su cuerpo y así levantarse, pero de inmediato ella se aferraba más a él.

- noo… - dijo ella, escuchándose como una súplica, acercándose a él y moviendo su cuerpo contra él. Cosa que no ayuda en nada a lo que se refería a Trunks, mientras más se movía y se aferraba a su cuerpo peor era su reacción.

- Pan… – dijo suavemente a ella, sacudiendo suavemente sus hombros para despertarla, pero no despertaba. – Pan, despierta. – le dijo nuevamente, y la única respuesta que estaba obteniendo era que ella se aferrara más a su cuerpo. Entre medio dormida lo abrazo con sus brazos y piernas rodeando las de él. Poco a poco ella se movía aferrando la pierna izquierda de Trunks envuelta con las de ella.

- _ella esta… no… - _la miro hacia abajo, removió su cabello que estaba sobre su rostro, y vio como poco a poco sus mejillas iban tornándose de color rosa.

- ahh… Tru… nnn… - decía entre pequeños jadeos y algunas respiraciones entrecortadas. Pan no estaba ayudando en nada a Trunks, él suspiro en derrota y se acercó a ella. Movió su cara a la altura de ella y le dijo al oído.

- Pan… despierta. – dijo en un tono normal para tratar de despertarla. Ella comenzó a moverse, soltándolo y estirándose para relajar los músculos de su cuerpo. Bostezo y cuando estaba abriendo sus ojos dijo sin pensar.

- por qué me despiertas, estaba teniendo sueño muy… - ella misma se corto cuando abrió por completo los ojos y vio a Trunks a solo centímetros de su cara. Como un resorte se sentó en la cama con ojos asombrados. – q-qué haces aquí? – dijo mirándolo.

- mmm… bueno… - se sentó y puso su mano en la barbilla como pensando. – creo que esta es mi habitación y yo duermo aquí, no? – sonrió en forma divertida, mirando su cara, pero luego bajando la mirada.

Pan siguió sus ojos y se miro a si misma, sus ojos casi se salen a lo que él estaba mirando. Ella estaba sentada, desnuda y descubierta de la cintura hacia arriba. Rápidamente tomo la sábana y se cubrió. – Trunks! – lo regaño.

- qué! – se hizo el desentendido.

- n-no… eres… eres un pervert -

- ohh vamos… no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, además despertar así me pone de buen humor. – _vaya que has cambiado, quien iba a pensar que la pequeña Pan algún tendría esos hermosos… - . _

Pan lo miraba con confusión. – qué estas pensando?... apuesto a que algo pervertido!. Trunks! – ella lo regaño, podía ver como la sonrisa de Trunks se transformaba en una idéntica a la de Vegeta.

- yo nada!… creo que eras tu la que… bueno…

- qué?

- eras tu la que estaba… frotándose… contra… mi… pierna. – Trunks no escucho nada en respuesta, solo vio como ella se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado. – así que podríamos decir que la que tenía sueños pervertidos eras tu. – dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Ella suspiro, él tenía razón soñaba con él y bueno, exactamente sueños muy pervertidos. De inmediato se dio cuenta de donde estaba, por qué no había pensado en eso primero?, dónde estaba su cabeza en estos momentos?, ahh sii, en como él la hacia sentir. – _basta Pan!_– pensó, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. – y-yo qué hago… q-qué… - no podía articular una frase coherente – tu y yo?... bueno… - se rascaba la cabeza en confusión tratando de recordar algo.

- qué crees tu?... yo creo que parece obvio… a menos que hubiéramos estado jugando a la mamá y al papá… o… al doctor y al enfermo… o… - iba a continuar molestándola, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

- OK, OK!... entendí!... pero cómo?... no me acuerd… - pero de inmediato pasaron algunos recuerdo de su noche, eran poco claros, pero eran suficientes para saber que habían hecho hace unas horas atrás. – ohh… maldición! – dijo en voz baja, más para ella misma, pero fue lo suficiente para que él la escuchara.

- _lo lamenta?_– pensó cuando la escucho decir lo último. – lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer lo que hice, pero es que el éxtasis no me deja pensar con claridad… yo…

- no, también fue mi culpa, yo accedí a que esto pasara… esto no debio pasar Trunks, tu tienes nov… QUÉ! ÉXTASIS!... dijiste éxtasis?... cómo? Tu consumes drogas?... yo acaso… yo… - _ohh dios! qué hice! Lo único que me faltaba… consumiendo drogas! _

- NO! – dijo de inmediato. – no, no consumo drogas… bueno, técnicamente no! no es así como pasaron las cosas… lo siento, pero anoche creo que Hiro le puso éxtasis a la última bebida que tomamos… bueno eso es lo más seguro… no es primera vez que hace eso… pero parece que esas drogas afectan mucho más a nuestros organismos que a los de un se humano común.

- por eso… por eso no recuerdo mucho anoche?

- mmm creo que si… recuerdas algo?... o nada?

- yo bueno… eh… si algo… no todo… medio borroso, pero si. – dijo con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Trunks se sintió algo extraño. Acaso anoche se había aprovechado de ella?, tomo ventaja de ella mientras estaba borracha o drogada?. – _oh dios! qué hice? – _se maldijo a si mismo pensando en la posibilidad de haber hecho algo malo, algo que no debió hacer con ella, jamás se perdonaría tal cosa.

- no! – dijo ella de inmediato. Levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos. – No Trunks!, no es tu culpa… si eso paso, bueno exactamente debe haber pasado, tiene que haber sido con mi consentimiento… si no te hubiera pateado el trasero en un instante – bromeo para aliviar la tensión que se había producido.

Trunks la miro aliviado. Pero su mirada cambio al instante, eso quería decir que ella también lo deseaba, igual que él la deseaba a ella. – Pan… - dijo suavemente acercándose a ella.

Era inevitable, por más que intentara negar sus sentimientos, la forma en que la miraba ella se derretía frente a él. Ella sin responder, hizo lo mismo que él, se acercó lentamente a él hasta que sus respiraciones las podía sentir el otro. Sin saber que los instintos de ambos se estaban haciendo cargo de sus acciones continuaron acercándose hasta tocar suavemente sus labios, pero pronto se separaron al oír un celular. Pan se detuvo y miro hacia el suelo, ahí estaba su ropa tirada junto a un pequeña cartera negra. Se dio la media vuelta, sujetando la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y cuando empezó a moverse para salir de la cama unos fuertes brazos la rodearon sujetándola con posesión. – no – él le dijo.

Pan lo miro de vuelta y en ese momento su mente empezó a correr, ahora se daba cuenta lo que había hecho y lo que estaba de nuevo por empezar, esto estaba mal, muy mal, por más que lo deseara, ella no era alguien traicionera, o eso quería pensar, no podía ser desleal… no a Thomas… No estaba lista para hacer frente a lo que habían hecho… él tiene novia y ella tiene novio… cómo podía traicionarlo de esta manera!. Tomo las sábanas con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Lentamente se alejo y dejo caer sus piernas fuera de la cama. Miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el celular, se acercó y lo saco, miro la pantalla y vio el nombre de Thomas. Suspiro, miro hacia atrás, vio su rostro con extrañas mezclas de emociones y volvió a mirar su celular. Presiono el botón para contestar.

Lo único que Trunks pudo escuchar fue a Pan diciendo unas pocas palabras.

- Hola?... bien… si… yo también lo siento… ok… nos vemos… yo también. Adiós.

Sin siquiera darse vuelta tomo las ropas tendidas en el suelo y se fue al baño, cerro la puerta tras ella y se dejo caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de madera. Sin siquiera pretenderlo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Se maldecía a si misma por estar llorando tanto últimamente, ella nunca lo hacia, pero era desesperante la forma en que se sentía. Ella lo había traicionado, no una vez, si no dos. Pero esta vez era peor, ellos seguían oficialmente juntos y lo había traicionado. Con qué descaro le había dicho la última vez que confiara en ella, con razón no confiaba en ella, apenas su novio se iba y caía en los brazos de otro hombre?... – _brazos!... estúpida, cama querrás decir?..._– pensó irritada. Estaba enfurecida con ella misma, no podía controlarse cuando estaba cerca de él?, por qué no podía?... tan puta era que no podía decir no?. Seguía pensando hasta que unos pequeños golpes se escucharon a su espalda.

Trunks al verla irse al baño se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Se puso de pie, se vistió con sus boxer y pantalón y se acerco al baño. - Pan? – decía Trunks al otro lado de la puerta con su frente apoyada en ella. – Pan? – dijo esta vez con un alza en su voz, como no recibía respuesta se alteraba cada vez más. _– por qué siempre es tan obstinada!_– pensaba, mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.

- déjame un rato! – grito a través de la puerta. Se puso de pie se vistió rápidamente y se lavo la cara. Se tiro agua fría pensando que esto solo era un malentendido en un sueño, pero no, ella seguía de pie frente al espejo y escuchando a Trunks quien la llamaba.

Antes de que, ahora, Trunks echara la puerta abajo con sus golpes cada vez más fuertes, ella abrió, y paso por su lado rápidamente.

- vas a algún lado? – dijo al verla pasar a su costado sin siquiera mirarlo.

- yo… - trato de pensar en algo, pero lo único que pudo decir – me tengo que ir. – fue todo lo que dijo.

- tenemos que hablar – dijo él con un tono un poco enrabiado.

- no… esto esta mal… lo sabes… - dijo ahora dándose vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos. Luego su mirada se fue alrededor de la habitación asegurándose que no dejaba nada de ella por ahí tirado. Una vez que estuvo segura se fue a la puerta de salida de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera salir lo oyó gritar.

- DETENTE! – dijo con furia. – para! – dijo de nuevo esta vez con más calma. Pan se detuvo, pero sin darse la vuelta. Trunks se acercó a ella y se puso en frente. Vio como Pan trataba de luchar con las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Ella ahora levanto su cabeza y lo miro.

- Pan, por qué haces esto de nuevo?... por qué siempre que algo se complica te vas sin siquiera decirme algo? – puso una mano en su hombro, la cual Pan la retiro de inmediato.

- no puedo Trunks… no… esto esta mal… acaso no lo ves?... – dijo ella alejándose unos pasos de él. Trataba de buscar palabras en su mente, pero le era imposible. – no podemos hacer esto… no otra vez… no ahora… me tengo que ir… si mi papá siente que estoy aquí… ya sabes como se pondrá… - dijo pasando a su lado para irse.

- por qué no?... dime! – le dijo mientras veía que se iba. – PARA AHÍ, MALDITA SEA! – su voz se elevo nuevamente.

- Trunks… - dijo dándole la cara nuevamente, su voz era suave y calma. – no…

- háblame!... dime que mierda es lo que piensas… no te entiendo!... a veces eres tan… a veces siento que eres la misma Pan de siempre, pero cada vez que piensas en Thomas ya no eres la misma, cambias… cambias cuando estas con él… y te puedo asegurar que no eres feliz… estoy equivocado?

- por qué haces esto?... por qué haces que las cosas sean más difíciles?... por qué siempre haces eso!

- él que llamo, era Thomas cierto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- lo ves?... siempre… maldita sea, siempre que él aparece, tu cambias! … te haces parecer una humana… bueno te tengo noticias… NO LO ERES! … deja de aparentar ser una… eres una sayajin!

- LO SÉ! … crees que soy estúpida… lo sé!... pero eso no quiere decir que sea una traicionera!... lo he traicionado y tu has hecho lo mismo, pero parece que no te importa! … por si no te has dado cuenta Él es mi novio y TÚ tienes novia… no te das cuenta… lo que hicimos y lo que siempre hacemos es tan mal. – ella se intentaba calmar - …. Si… si solo esto hubiera ocurrido en otras circunstancias… si… si solo yo no tuviera…

- por qué… por qué mierda esto es tan difícil… - decía con sus manos en la cabeza.

- qué quieres Trunks?, qué me quede contigo?

A él le sorprendió que ella dijera eso. – no quiero que te vayas!, no quiero que te vayas con él otra vez!... no soporto verte con él!... no soporto la idea que él ponga las manos en ti!

- _entonces dilo!...deja a tu novia… y dime que me quieres solo para ti… dilo!… - _suplico en su propia mente.

- no se qué más quieres que te diga!... dime algo… - dijo él al ver que ella no decía nada.

_- ahí esta mi respuesta… nada…_- volvió a pensar luego de escucharlo. – Trunks ya no pertenezco aquí, ya no vivo aquí… no hay nada que me retenga aquí – lo último dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- _y que hay de mi…_- pensó y luego trato de decir – qué hay de…- fue interrumpido cuando escucho que alguien abrió la puerta de la entrada principal del departamento. Saco la mirada que tenía en Pan para ver a su novia Sara con un bolso en su mano, un rostro cansado, cruzando la puerta y entrando al lugar.

- ohh… - dijo ella luego de mirar a Trunks y Pan. – interrumpo algo? – dijo inocentemente. – perdón por entrar así Trunks, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta se abrió y creo que esta rota. – dijo señalando la puerta tras ella.

Antes de que Trunks pudiera responder algo, Pan fue la primera en hablar. – no, no interrumpes nada, yo ya me iba. – sonrió falsamente hacia ella.

- tu… - dijo mirándola en forma extraña – tu eres la pequeña amiga de Trunks, cierto?... la amiga de Bra?

Pan frunció el ceño, _- pequeña?_– pero asintió con la cabeza.

- si me acuerdo de ti… te conocí una vez en la casa de los señores Brief, no es cierto? – dijo acercándose a ella. – no se si me recuerdas, soy Sara. – dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludarla.

Pan la acepto y dijo – Pan, soy Pan Son.

- familiar de Goten? – dijo ella mirando a Pan y luego a Trunks.

- es la sobrina de Goten. – Trunks explico.

- ohh… bueno, entonces eres prácticamente de la familia de Trunks. – sonrió calidamente.

- si, se podría decir que si. – respondió Pan mirando a Trunks.

- cómo estuvo el cumpleaños de mi suegra? – pregunto mirando a ambos. – siento habérmelo perdido, pero me enviaron de urgencia a un hospital en el sur, necesitaban un reemplazo, y cuando iba camino hacia allá perdí la señal de mi celular y me fue imposible llamarte amor, tuve que llamar a la casa de tus padres y la señora Bulma dijo q… -

- lo sé – dijo rápidamente Trunks.

- oh… emm… ok… - dijo viendo a Trunks. Ella le pareció que él estaba enojado con ella, su rostro lo decía todo. – estas enojado porque no pude ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de anoche? – dijo acercándose a él. Trunks estaba por responder, pero fue Pan quien hablo primero.

- si me disculpan, me voy… creo… creo que los debería dejar solos. – miro a Trunks con decepción en su cara.

- no, no es neces – decía Sara volviendo su rostro a ella.

- no, esta bien… mmm… bueno… ehh… que tengan un buen día, nos vemos. – con total incomodidad se dio la media vuelta y se fue casi corriendo.

- no, esper – dijo Trunks, pero dejo de hablar cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su novia.

- qué paso?, estaban discutiendo?. – pregunto ella. – hace un poco rato atrás cuando venía subiendo me pareció escuchar gritos? O es solo idea mía?

- no… bueno si… algo así, pero…

- vaya si tratas así a ella, me pregunto como trataras a tu hermana… hizo algo que te molestara?... bueno… no seas tan así, es más pequeña, cualquier cosa que haya hecho debes tener más paciencia. – dijo ella recordando algunas ocasiones que él le había hablado acerca de Pan, ella pensaba que era una especia de hermana pequeña, nada más. – cuántos años debe tener?... 17?... es solo una adolescente, no te preocupes. – dijo ahora con sus manos sobre los hombros de él, tratando de calmarlo.

- no en realidad ella tiene veint… - _dónde va?, se va?_– pensó luego de reaccionar que dijo que se iba, pero no sabía dónde, a casa de sus padres o de vuelta con Thomas. – me… me podrías esperar un poco, olvide que tenía que decirle algo. – dijo Trunks a Sara.

- claro, yo mientras voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. – sonrió, pero antes de notarlo él ya iba corriendo por el pasillo. – debe ser algo urgente – dijo para si misma, se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina.

Pan quien ya iba volando a toda velocidad por el hermoso cielo azul de la mañana, de repente sintió el ki de Trunks aproximarse a mucha velocidad, mucho para su gusto. Se detuvo en medio del aire y dio la media vuelta para ver a Trunks frente a ella.

- dónde crees que vas?... te vas por una TERCERA VEZ SIN DECIR NADA! – le grito enojado, inconcientemente elevando su ki.

- qué? – dijo ella confundida. – qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con tu novia! Tu… yo… no deber – cuando ella trataba de explicar, sintió que él la tomaba posesivamente por los hombros. – NO! SUELTAME! – decía ella mientras se movía, tratando de soltarse de sus brazos.

- NO! no hasta que me expliques qué… qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?... entre nosotros?... no… no entiendo… no quiero que te vayas!

- por qué?, por qué no quieres que me vaya? – le pregunto aun junto a él, atrapada en sus brazos.

Él sacudía su cabeza, sin comprender lo que estaba sintiendo, su mente daba vueltas, pero no tenía respuestas claras.

- DIME! – ella exigió su respuesta. Estaba alterada, él nunca decía nada claro a ella, y eso la hacia confundirse aun más.

- NO SE! – le grito, pero luego empezó a calmarse al ver que ella comenzaba a llorar frente a él. – no se Pan, no entiendo, no se porque, pero solo no quiero que te vayas, no con él. No!... me niego.

Mientras Pan escuchaba lo que él decía seguía llorando, trato de salir de sus brazos, pero él aun le tenía presa. – yo no soy así… - murmuro más para si misma, pensando él la posición que se encontraba en estos momentos, ella no podía seguir llorando, no enfrente de las personas, no quería. – No! – dijo ella, nuevamente tratando de soltarse.

Trunks solo la sostenía en sus brazos, sin querer soltarla, negándose a dejarla ir. – suéltame! – la escucho decir, pero él no obedeció. – te digo que me SUELTEEEEEES! – Pan comenzó a subir un nivel de fuerza, su ki rápidamente se elevó.

Él la miro sorprendido cuando sus cabellos comenzaron a parpadear entre negro y dorado. Pero aun así no la dejo ir. A los pocos segundos fue tirado lejos de ella, se sorprendió con la fuerza que ella lo mando a volar. De un solo sólo empuje contra su pecho y una patada fue capas de salirse de sus brazos. Él la miro sorprendido, por qué actuaba así con él? Y por qué ella parecía retener sus fuerzas, su cabello seguía parpadeando entre negro y dorado, los ojos entre negros y turquesa oscuro. Qué la retenía? Pensaba mientras la seguía mirando atónito. Justo en ese momento sintió el incremento de energía de Gohan, pero todavía se podía sentir en su hogar, no se estaba moviendo. – _por eso…_ – se respondió a si mismo. Ella no quería preocupar a su padre. Luego el ki de su padre Vegeta estaba aproximándose. – _qué quiere ahora?_– pensó irritado – por qué siempre se tiene que… - pronto sus pensamientos fueron arrancados cuando sintió varios golpes de puño atacándolo sin piedad. Era Pan quien le propinaba golpes, no causaban gran daño, pero el dolor era innegable a pesar de que ella estaba aun en su estado normal. Sin responder a sus golpes, solamente tratando de esquivarlos, no quería golpearla y menos causarle daño o dolor.

Vegeta quien ya estaba ahí cuando todo estaba sucediendo, tenía una media sonrisa pegada en su rostro. Se quedo a pocos metros de distancia viendo como Pan golpeaba a su hijo. Cuando percibió que ella estaba aumentando cada vez más su energía decidió que intervendría o si no esto saldría de las manos de ambos mocosos.

- MOCOSA! – le grito, causando la momentánea pausa de golpeas a Trunks.

Pan de inmediato se detuvo y se dio cuenta que estaba segada con la ira, él en ningún momento había respondido sus golpes, él solo los esquivaba o los detenía. Cuando se contuvo miro directamente a los ojos de Trunks y gruño, volteo hacia Vegeta y lo miro. – QUÉ? – le grito de vuelta.

- papá, esto no es asunto tuyo! – le dijo el pelivioleta.

- Cállate! – Vegeta le respondió para luego acercarse a Pan. – vamos.

Pan quedo confundida con lo que le dijo, pero la ayudo a calmarse y ya conociéndolo por años, él seguramente tenía un buen motivo para ello, él era un hombre callado y reservado, pero quienes lo conocían podían decir que él era inteligente y muy intuitivo. Sin más que pensar decidió aceptar su oferta. – esta bien. - sin siquiera mirar o decir algo más comenzó a volar hacia el lado de el sayajin mayor. Vegeta hizo lo mismo, se dio la media vuelta y cuando estaban a punto de partir escucho a su hijo.

- dónde creen que van? – se sintió desesperado al ver que Pan se iba con su propio padre, no se opuso ni dijo nada, por el contrario se veía más relajada y lo estaba obedeciendo. Ninguno de los dos respondió. – NO! no te la vas a llevar me escuchas padre, no! – volvió a decir ahora que Vegeta lo estaba mirando, él sabía muy bien por qué su hijo estaba reaccionando de esa manera.

Pan nuevamente sentía que la sangre en sus venas hervía en ira y frustración, se dio la media vuelta y cuando iba a golpearlo nuevamente – quién mierda te crees que eres para saber con quien voy o no voy a alguna parte! Eres un malditoo! – grito cuando iba a toda velocidad otra vez al ataque, pero Vegeta la detuvo desde atrás. Tomándola con un brazo por la cintura.

- SUÉLTALA! – dijo Trunks ahora transformándose en súper sayajin. No la toques! – dijo lentamente acercándose a su padre. No sabía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera, menos con su padre, pero la forma en que la miraba y la tenía en sus brazos le producía rabia. Nadie tenía que tocarla de esa forma, nadie! pensaba Trunks. Luego se detuvo, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. Vegeta la sostenía con un brazo en la cintura y se acercó al oído de ella susurrándole algo que no logro escuchar. Pan lo miro y asintió con la cabeza. Él la soltó y ella se quedo a su lado tranquila.

Ahí cuando Trunks exploto en furia, ver a su padre susurrándole algo a Pan y ella quedándose a su lado. Fue el punto culmine que podía soportar, hasta podría soportar verla de nuevo con Thomas, pero con su padre, no.

Se abalanzó contra su padre a toda velocidad y fuerza, pero de inmediato fue detenido por Vegeta, que también se transformo. Con un pequeñísimo esfuerzo detuvo el puño de Trunks, pero no se dio por vencido siguió tratando de golpearlo, pero fue en vano. Vegeta rápidamente lo dio vuelta con una llave de brazos tras su espalda, con una manos de Vegeta atrapo las dos de Trunks tras su espalda y el otro brazo del guerrero puro lo paso bajo el cuello de su hijo. En voz muy baja le dijo. - no seas estúpido mocoso. - le dijo sabiendo lo que su propio hijo estaba pensando de él. - cálmate y vete. - Vegeta podía sentir como la respiración de Trunks empezaba a calmarse. Lo soltó y lo dejo ir.

Trunks se dio la vuelta una vez más para mirar a su padre, en su mirada se podía ver una serie de emociones entrelazadas y contradictorias, Vegeta solo asintió con la cabeza y vio como él se fue. Volvió a Pan y dijo - vamos.

- primero tengo que pasar a casa y cambiarme de ropa. - dijo seriamente.

- rápido, no tengo todo el día.

Rápidamente volaron a la casa de Gohan y Videl. Ninguno de los dos cruzo miradas ni hablo una palabra, en silencio volaron los dos hasta llegar a casa.

En el jardín los esperaba un histérico Gohan y un poco más atrás Videl.

- qué fue todo eso? - interrogo a su hija apenas aterrizo en el jardín delantero.

- buenos días para ti también papá. - respondió ella sarcásticamente.

- no me vengas con tonterías, respóndeme!

- Gohan, por favor... - advirtió Videl a su esposo.

- no Videl esto ya es demasiado, y bueno... Pan?

- y-yo estaba - antes de poder responder Vegeta intervino.

- no es nada mocoso, solo estábamos entrenando, pero tu mocosa tiene que cambiarse. - Pan miro a Vegeta aliviada, él también la miro sin decir nada, sabiendo que él ocultaría lo que había pasado.

- papá esta bien si voy a entrenar con Vegeta? - le pregunto acercándose a él, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro, miro hacia atrás y vio que Vegeta la detenía. No sabía por qué hacia eso, pero ahí se quedo y luego él la soltó.

Gohan se tomo unos momentos para pensarlo, miro a su hija y luego a Vegeta. - esta bien, pero te cuidas! - le advirtió. - y tu Vegeta no utilices demasiada fuerza con ella. - no le respondió nada, pero sabía que podía confiar en él.

- gracias! - dijo Pan pasando por su lado. - me cambio y vuelvo en seguida. - camino hacia la casa y saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla. Videl le sonrió aliviada ya que nada malo parecía estar pasando. Por lo menos nada físicamente, como madre intuía muy bien que algo estaba pasando, pero no hablo ni una palabra.

- bien... entonces que ahora esta todo bien... - dijo Videl tratando de aliviar la situación. Mirando a Gohan y Vegeta que estaban de pie uno frente al otro sin decir nada, dijo - vamos a tomar desayuno, ya esta casi listo, Vegeta quieres? - Él negó con la cabeza en respuesta. - si quieres puedes pasar y esperar a Pan. - le ofreció.

Sin tratar de ser tan descortés con la mujer de Gohan le respondió. - no, ya me voy. - sin decir más lentamente despego volando hacia el cielo.

En pocos segundos Pan iba bajando las escaleras rápidamente, llego al jardín y voló hasta llegar a Vegeta.

- nos vemos a la comida del medio día - dijo a sus padres tratando de sonar alegre para así no levantar ninguna sospecha.

- nos vemos hijita! - Videl grito y sacudió su mano en respuesta. Luego se acerco a su esposo, le tomo la mano y lo llevo a la casa. - ven, vamos, nada malo le va a pasar.

…

Trunks lentamente se había ido volando hasta el techo de su edificio, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento. Entro y se recostó sobre uno de los sillones, pasando las manos por sus cabellos frustrado, preguntándose por qué había reaccionado así y con su padre. Él definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. – _yo acaso estaba celoso?... cómo es posible eso?... de mi propio padre… mi padre sería capas de hacer algo así?... quedarse con Pan como pareja?... bah! que tonterías estoy pensando!... ellos ya son una pareja definitiva… mi papá ya marcó a mamá en el cuello… cierto? … oooh! Trunks por favor! déjate de pensar tonteras! … por qué esas incontrolables ganas de protegerla de todo y de todos?... no quiero que nadie la toque, que nadie la mire, nada! – _urrggh! – se quejo sentándose y frotándose las palmas de las manos sobre sus piernas, totalmente frustrado.

- estas bien? – escuchó Trunks tras de él, se sobresalto con el sonido de su voz y había olvidado completamente que ella estaba ahí.

- s-si Sara todo bien. – dijo caminando hacia ella.

- ven – dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la cocina. – te hice el desayuno.

Mientras comían en la mesa de la cocina, ella le hablaba sin parar, contándole el lugar donde había tenido que ir a hacer el reemplazo del médico.

- y apuesto a que no sabes que fue?... – dijo ella, mientras veía a Trunks al frente consumiendo sus alimentos.

- _ella no lo va a dejar… estoy seguro… por qué esta con un hombre como él?... qué tiene él?... es humano, es débil, tiene una hija que es de otra… qué tiene de bueno?... lo encontrara atractivo, será por su dinero? … … … será mejor en la cama que yo? – _no creo… - dijo él en voz alta sin darse cuenta que Sara lo miraba fijamente. – _entonces qué hace viviendo con esa sabandija?..._

- no crees qué? – pregunto ella.

- cómo? – él salio de sus pensamientos al escucharla.

- me has estado escuchando?... pareces distraído. – dijo ella tomando su mano a través de la mesa.

- sabes?... no tengo por qué estar solo, ella no lo va a dejar, me quedo más que claro… entonces…

- ella quién?... quién no lo va dejar?... de qué estas hablando? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- deberías vivir conmigo… no de inmediato si no quieres, pero en un tiempo más no crees?

A Sara le brillaban los ojos de alegría, estaba maravillada con lo que su novio acababa de decir. Ella era un chica tranquila, y esto estaba ocurriendo muy rápido para su gusto, pero tampoco era algo que podía rechazar o si? – tú… tú me estas pidiendo que me venga a vivir contigo? Aquí? – pregunto incrédula todavía.

- si, pero bueno, si no quieres de inmediato, lo entiendo, llevamos poco tiempo saliendo juntos, pero no crees que es una buena idea?

- yo… yo… claro que si! – sonrió feliz. – pero creo que todavía no, es muy luego no crees tu?... quiero decir, no estoy diciendo que no, pero en un tiempo más estaría bien.

- si claro, como tu quieras. Ah! y esto quedo delicioso. – dijo refiriéndose a su comida. – _bien…_ _ella no es la única que puede estar así, no?... si ella vive con un sabandija bueno para nada yo también puedo… no estoy queriendo decir que no sea buena para nada… no es excelente en algo tampoco que no sea su trabajo, pero cocina bien, es linda, sexy cuando quiere, y en la cama… bueno… esta bien._

podría ocupar tu cuarto de baño? – ella le pregunto.

- si, claro.

- gracias, quiero una buena ducha… apesto a hospital. – ella se puso de pie y le sonríe. En eso Trunks recién se da cuenta que ella todavía llevaba puesto su ropa y zapatos de trabajo.

- vienes recién llegando?

- si… te lo había dicho Trunks… veo que no pusiste atención a nada de lo que hable hace un rato atrás. – fingió estar dolida. – dije que había recién llegado, viaje en la noche y hoy en la mañana llegue, y pensé en venir a visitarte… te echaba de menos. – se acerca a él y le da un rápido beso sobre los labios. Se aleja, toma su bolso que estaba sobre una mesa y se va hacia el cuarto de Trunks.

…

- hey Pan! – dijo Bra al verla entrar a la cocina de los Brief.

- Hola Bra – saludo cariñosamente. – Hola tío.

- Hola sobrina. Entrenando con Vegeta he?

- si – dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillas junto a los demás.

- Pan, quieres algo de comer? – pregunto Bulma. Mientras Bra y Goten se miraban entre si. Pan los miraba de reojo.

- no gracias Bulma, iré a comer con mis padres. – luego de un rato se sintió incómoda con la forma que la miraban - qué? – pregunto Pan al par de enamorados. En eso entra Vegeta, toma asiento a un lado de Pan, le da una mirada a Bulma y ella responde.

- enseguida Vegeta, sólo 1 minutos más y tu comida esta lista. – dijo Bulma a su hombre.

- por qué me siguen mirando así? – dijo Pan.

- no por nada. – Goten se hizo el desentendido mientras iba a la nevera y cogía una soda.

- mmm… algo que quieras contar? – dijo Bra a su amiga que estaba sentada frente a ella.

- no nada. – respondió cruzándose de brazos. – ah! si una cosa. – volvió la atención a su amiga.

- si? Cuál? – dijo Bra esperanzada porque Pan le contara lo que había sucedido con su hermano horas atrás. Ambos Goten y ella pudieron sentir sus ki, pero decidieron no intervenir cuando también sintieron el ki de Vegeta.

- tome tu ropa prestada, prometo en la tarde venir a dejártela de vuelta. – sonrió – lo que pasa es que olvide traer ropa de cambio… y bueno ya sabes… quería tomar una ducha luego del entrenamiento y no me iba a poner la misma ropa apestosa entonces… -

- oh… esta bien, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, lo sabes… eso… me da la mismo, puedes sacar lo que quieras de mi habitación en esta casa.

- gracias.

- no hay de que… y bueno… - dijo Bra - … algo más?

- no. – dijo poniéndose en la misma posición de brazos cruzados.

- si no supiera que no estas emparentada sanguineamente con esta familia, pondría jurar que eres hija de mi padre. – sonrió divertida al ver a Pan y su padre Vegeta, ambos sentados uno al lado del otro, con la misma posición de brazos y el mismo ceño fruncido. Pan miro a su lado y vio que Bra estaba en lo cierto, estaba exactamente igual que Vegeta.

- y así te ríes tanto de Vegeta, tu eres igual a él. – dijo Goten al notar el parecido.

- mocoso… - gruño Vegeta mirando a Goten.

- perdón, perdón!... al señor Vegeta. – dijo Goten acentuando la palabra señor.

- oh vamos papá sigues insistiendo en eso! – dijo Trunks riendo al entrar a la cocina. – y tu Goten, todavía le temes al "señor Vegeta"? – lo molesto.

Pan giro su cabeza al escuchar su voz, no se había percatado antes de su ki, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no estaba prestando atención a nada más. Trunks la miro directo a sus ojos y Pan hizo lo mismo, pero ella rápidamente los quito de él dirigiéndolos a cualquier parte menos a él. La sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Trunks al hacer una broma a su amigo rápidamente desapareció cuando Pan evadía sus ojos.

- y qué vamos a comer? – pregunto Trunks a nadie en particular.

- hijo por qué no dijiste que vendrías habría así hubiera preparado más comida.

- bueno como sentí el ki de todos aquí y es día sábado, pensé en venir a visitarlos. Ya que parecen juntarse sin siquiera invitarme a comer… - se hizo el enojado con su familia.

- ahh! Trunks! no vengas con esas tonterías mamá y yo nos aburrimos de llamar e invitarte a comer, recuerda que… … … y eso? – dijo Bra a medida que se acercaba a su hermano para regañarlo, pero no siguió cuando sintió un extraño aroma proveniente de él. Se fue acercando cada vez más y luego bajo su mirada.

- qué haces? – pregunto Trunks a su hermana, ella estaba olfateándolo y mirando sus… pantalones? - Bra!

- hueles a… - no termino para mirar a Goten. Él miro a Bra con confusión, pero luego sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Bra le hablaba telepáticamente.

- a qué?, no te gusta mi perfume? – dijo con el ceño fruncido. Al igual que Pan y Bulma estaban confundidas con la forma que ellos miraban a Trunks. Mientras que Vegeta miraba sin expresión alguna.

- nooo! – dijo Goten aun con sus ojos grandes mirando a su amigo. – cuándo? Cómo? Y Sara? – seguía mirando a Trunks

- qué pasa con ella? – dijo Trunks para conseguir ninguna respuesta de Goten.

El hijo de Goku ahora miro a Pan. – acaso no tienes novio?... o … terminaste con Thomas? – le pregunto a su sobrina.

Pan ahora estaba más que confundida. - qué?... por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Pan a Goten.

- qué pasa aquí? – dijo Bulma mirando a todos.

- por eso anoche ustedes desaparecieron de la fiesta…. Ahhh… - dijo Bra asintiendo con la cabeza.

- a propósito de eso… Bra tiene razón, te fuiste de mi fiesta sin siquiera despedirte en el día de mi cumpleaños Trunks! – dijo Bulma regañando a su hijo.

- mamá lo siento es que…. – dijo Trunks tratando de excusarse, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

- pero como no los sentimos? – dijo ahora con la mano en su mentón tratando de recordar la noche anterior.

- estaban todos borrachos – hablo por primera vez Vegeta, quien parecía desinteresado en la conversación, pero al parecer era todo lo opuesto. – por lo visto anoche fui el único que sentí sus ki. – dijo como si nada para luego mirara a su hijo. - De lo contrario, en estos momentos, habrías estado en el tanque de regeneración.

Trunks miro confundido a su padre, pero un segundo después su cabeza hizo "clic". Abrió sus ojos mirando su hermana y amigo. – cómo ustedes… cómo…?

Pan no entendía nada – por qué iba a estar en el tanque de regeneración?... quién le iba a … -

- Gohan – dijo Goten.

- mi papá?... qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?... – y al igual que el hijo de Vegeta su cabeza también hizo "clic". – n-no… - trato de decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue sonrojarse profundamente, no quiso mirara a nadie así que vio sus zapatos, parecían lo más entretenido del mundo. – creo que… me tengo que ir… - dijo Pan, poniéndose de pie.

- no, no, no! – dijo Bra. – tu y yo tenemos que hablar. – dijo ahora frente a ella deteniéndola.

- qué alguien me explique!... no tengo sus malditos súper poderes alienígenas! – dijo ahora una alterada Bulma al ver que todos estaban entendiendo algo y ella no.

- pero cómo ustedes saben si no sintieron los ki? – dijo Trunks tratando de no sonrojarse ahora al ver que todos sabían lo que paso entre él y Pan la noche anterior.

- amigo, tus pantalones apestan a… bueno… tu mismo, Pan y sex -

- GOTEN! – dijo Pan.

- ahora que lo pienso anoche tu también te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte de mi Pan – dijo Bulma.

- ohh dios! no podrías haber usado otros pantalones que no fueran los mismos de esta mañana? – dijo Pan, ahora dándose por vencida al ver que todos sabían que ella y Trunks habían tenido sexo.

- esta mañana? – dijo Bulma.

- pero si estos estaban recién lavados, no son los mismos de anoch… ohh! – dijo ahora dándose cuenta del error. Él esta mañana cuando se vistió para ir a ver que pasaba con Pan en el baño, se puso unos pantalones, pero no se había duchado antes, por ende quedaron con algunos aromas. Aunque él luego se ducho y se cambio de ropa, utilizo esos mismos pantalones ya que estaban limpios.

- qué?... insisto! Que alguien me explique! – dijo otra vez Bulma, pero luego de ver las expresiones en todos los rostros a su alrededor, comprendió. – eso quiere decir que tu y…

- ohh! mujer! Sii! Tu mocoso y esta mocosa – dijo señalando a Trunks y luego a Pan – anoche tuvieron sexo!... ahora entiendes?

- no me trates como si fuera tonta!, pero no soy una maldita alienígena como tu!

- eres un id – Pan iba a regañar a Trunks por su error, pero fue interrumpida por Vegeta.

- no te creas tan inteligente mocosa, esta mañana si no te detengo para que no te acercaras al mocoso grande de Kakaroto también te hubiera -

- ohh, por eso me tomaste? – pregunto Pan más para si misma, comprendiendo ahora él por qué. Si él no la detiene Gohan la habría olfateado y por lo tanto hubiera descubierto los aromas de ella y Trunks.

- tu qué? – casi grito Trunks mirando a su padre. – cómo que la tomaste? – sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar rabia. – tu no puedes tocarla! – dijo casi gruñendo, hasta que sintió un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. – Auch! – se quejo.

- no seas estúpido! – dijo Bulma que acababa de golpear a su hijo. – como puedes ponerte celoso con tu propio padre!

- celoso? – dijo murmurando Pan, pero todos escucharon.

- oh dios mío! Ustedes son más estúpidos de lo que pensé. En cuando a relaciones sayajines no saben nada! – dijo Bra.

- Gohan – dijo Goten y Vegeta al unísono.

- qué? – dijo Bulma, pero antes de que pudiera terminar él ya estaba de pie frente a todos.

- quienes son los estúpidos?... creo que Goten lo hizo bastante bien casándose con Bra… - dijo Gohan entrando a la cocina. – todos a excepción de Vegeta se rieron.

- hey! – dijo Goten al escuchar a su hermano.

- era broma hermano.

- papá! – dijo ahora una sorprendida Pan.

- y-yo creo que… - dijo Trunks dando pasos hacia atrás para alejarse lo más posible de Gohan.

- hace cuánto llegaste? – pregunto nerviosa Pan a su papá.

- hace poco… … y ese aroma? – dijo Gohan.

Trunks entro en pánico. Mientras Goten y Bra dijeron – oh oh!

- q-qué aroma? – dijo Pan, acercándose a él, para prevenir cualquier cosa. Pero Gohan se acercaba más y más hacia donde estaba Trunks.

- huele a… - dijo Gohan.

En eso Trunks – c-creo que olvide algo allá arriba, v-voy y vuelvo – pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar corrió por los pasillos más rápido que un rayo.

- cobarde… - murmuro Vegeta entre dientes.

Pan ahora frente a su padre con sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de detenerlo. – qué fue eso? – pregunto Gohan refiriéndose a Trunks. – y tu qué haces? – le dijo a Pan. Todos los demás miraban, pendientes de lo que podía pasar, menos obviamente Vegeta.

- mmm… nada! – dijo Pan, ahora viendo que las facciones de su padre eran tranquilas y por lo tanto no había nada que temer.

- como decía huele a… lasaña? – dijo por fin Gohan. Bra, Goten y Pan suspiraron aliviados.

Bulma ahora parecía divertida con toda la situación. – si Gohan tengo un par de lasañas en el horno. Quieres comer? – le pregunto.

- oh me encantaría, pero solo vine a buscar a Pan. Videl y mi madre nos están esperando con la comida lista, pero en otra ocasión será. – sonrió amablemente hacía ella. – Goten irás a comer?

- mmm… bueno no se si… - respondió Goten mirando hacia su hermano y luego a Bra.

- entiendo – dijo Gohan, sabiendo que necesitaba la aprobación de Bra primero. Todos ellos siempre parecían niños pidiendo permiso para algo. Él mismo con Videl, Vegeta a Bulma, Krillin a 18, y antes Goku a Chichi, bueno menos cuando se trataba de entrenar. Gohan sonrió al recordar aquello.

- no hay problema amor, anda, yo comeré aquí, nos vemos en la tarde. – dijo Bra a Goten, que ahora le dada un beso en agradecimiento.

- nos vemos. – dijo Gohan.

- adiós suegros. – dijo Goten.

- adiós queridos – respondió Bulma.

- Adiós. – dijo Pan a todos.

- no te olvides Pan, tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Te espero en mi casa a las 8 – dijo Bra a Pan.

- esta bien. – dijo una derrotada Pan.

…..

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, los Son terminaban de comer cuando Chichi hablo de la noche recién pasada.

- están un poco callados, he? – todos asintieron con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. – parece que se cansaron anoche? – dijo casualmente. Todos miraron con grandes ojos a ella. Gohan y Videl sonrojándose, Goten todavía comiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y Pan mirando hacia otro lado.

- Goten dónde te metiste anoche?, de un momento a otro deje de verte. - dijo de nuevo Chichi.

- cóshmo dishtess? – dijo Goten.

- oh! comete eso antes de hablar! – dijo Pan.

- lo siento. – respondió luego de tragar la comida. – cómo dices?

- que anoche desapareciste de un instante a otro. – repitió Chichi.

- emm… bueno… es que Bra se sentía cansada y… la lleve a casa… - trato de decir, mientras en su mente corrían las imágenes de la noche en la fiesta. Él y Bra bailando sensualmente en medio de la pista, hasta que Vegeta comenzó a darles miradas de muerte, luego ambos en la cocina, con Bra sentada sobre la mesada y Goten abrazándola y besándola como si no hubiera mañana hasta que nuevamente son interrumpidos por Krillin que de casualidad andaba por ahí. Hasta que finalmente dándose por vencidos se fueron rápidamente a su casa a "descansar".

- si claro! – bromeo Gohan con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Pan y Goten lo miraron, usualmente Gohan no hacia ese tipo de bromas o comentarios, sobretodo si se referían a relaciones sexuales, él era bastante privado en ese tipo de situaciones. Pero al parecer hoy se encontraba de muy buen humor, su cara lo delataba.

- y qué hay de ti? – dijo Goten a su hermano. Gohan lo miro extrañado. – no creas que nadie vio como estabas con Videl en el balcón del salón… los dos solitos, abrasaditos… - dijo levantando sus cejas una y otra vez.

- lalalalala – decía Pan en voz alta tapándose los oídos con sus manos para no escuchar lo que su tío hablaba, era vergonzoso saber ese tipo de cosas sobretodo si se refiere a tus padres.

Gohan y Videl sonreían algo avergonzados, sobretodo por Chichi y Pan.

- y apuesto a que anoche lo pasaste bastante bien, no?... esa sonrisa esta pegada en tu cara jaja – dijo riendo Goten.

- estoy vieja para esto… - dijo Chichi entre risas. – voy a ver mi ropa que deje tendida. – dijo ahora poniéndose de pie para irse.

- yo te ayudo abuela! – dijo Pan casi desesperada.

- y tu no te escapes Pan, creo que también lo pasaste muy bien anoch… - no termino al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Sin querer se le escapó y Gohan estaba mirándolo con una extraña expresión. Pan se detuvo cuando escucho a su tío decir eso, y miro tirándole dagas en los ojos a Goten.

- Pan? – dijo Gohan a su hija, como advertencia para que no se fuera y explicara lo que Goten acababa de decir.

- si? – dijo inocentemente.

- dónde fuiste anoche?, ahora que Goten lo menciona luego de que volví tu ya no estabas en la fiesta… dónde fuiste?

En eso Pan ya estaba de vuelta en la mesa, ahora de pie, mientras Chichi se iba. – bueno… yo… bueno ustedes saben, como que discutí un poquito con Thomas y bueno… mmm salí?

- dónde? – pregunto Gohan.

- ay papá! Ya no soy una niña para que me trates así!

- lo sé… es sólo curiosidad – fingió Gohan, aparento estar tranquilo, pero por dentro no lo estaba. – y… dónde? – repitió.

- a… a… un club. – ahora dijo Pan mirando a Goten nuevamente.

Él menos de los hermanos se sentía algo nervioso, sabía que su sobrina lo miraba de muerte, aunque él no la viera y sabía muy bien que ella le haría pagar su indiscreción.

- mmm… saben?... creo que me tengo que ir, Bra debe estar esperándome. Nos vemos! – dijo y salio corriendo.

- Tío Goten, espérame yo igual voy donde Bra! – trato de escabullirse, pero Gohan la detuvo.

- dijo que te estaría esperando a las 8, y recién son las 04.11 de la tarde.

- bueno es que… hay un montón de cosas que hablar, ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

- esta bien, pero solo una pregunta más y puedes ir.

- dime.

- de casualidad… anoche no habrás salido con Trunks? – pregunto a su hija mirándola fijamente para así no perder ni un solo gesto de ella.

- por qué preguntas eso?... No… yo salí con unos ex compañeros de la preparatoria… con unos que me encontré ayer en la fiesta.

Ahora era definitivo, Gohan sabía exactamente que su hija le estaba mintiendo, era imposible que ella lo ocultara, desde pequeña tenía el mismo hábito de jugar con sus manos cuando ella mentía o se metía en problemas.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Un nuevo capítulo, bueno como les dije sorry por la demora, lo siento. Espero que esta semana pueda seguir escribiendo y así actualizar esta próxima semana. Ah! y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, siempre se me escapan algunas =/

Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews. Las adoro!

Cariños para ustedes.

_**Kattie.-**_


	30. Todo fue una mentira?

**Capítulo 30:** **"Todo fue una mentira?" **

- Wou!... – exclamo Bra luego de haber oído la historia que Pan le contó. - es… bueno… - hizo una pausa. - Pan no quiero culparte ni nada, pero tampoco puedes atribuir toda la responsabilidad al efecto de esa droga, no crees?... quiero decir… bueno, en parte también debes haber deseado todo lo que paso.

- bueno… si… creo que tienes razón, pero ves! Por eso es que me siento más culpable aun. No debería haber hecho eso, pero no se!... siento que cuando estoy con Trunks es… inevitable… no se qué hacer. – dijo Pan pasándose las manos por el cabello, en frustración.

- yo por lo que sé, bueno lo que mis padres me han hablado, paso algo parecido con Goten, …aunque la diferencia es que ambos estábamos solteros, entonces no hubo problemas. Quiero decir que con los sayajines eso pasa, en estos momentos tú eres una mujer que todavía no ha sido reclamada por un hombre sayajin. O algo así fue lo que me explico papá… - dijo rascándose la cabeza, parecía que estaba adoptando las mismas costumbres que su esposo.

- cómo es eso?... me quieres explicar, papá muy pocas veces me ha hablado de toda las cosas y costumbres sayajines. – dijo Pan.

- bueno, lo que tengo entendido, es que cuando un hombre sayajin busca su mujer, siempre buscara la más fuerte, y como vemos hoy en día… el único hombre sayajin sin tener pareja es mi hermano y la única disponible mujer eres tú. Es algo de instinto, pero tengo entendido que además de eso, en nuestros casos como somos mitad sayajin y tú solo un cuarto, tenemos más involucrados los sentimientos y no solo el instinto. El sentimiento humano… me entiendes?

- mmm… eso quiere decir que es nuestro instinto el que nos lleva a… eso?

- si a "eso" le llamas tener sexo, entonces si. – sonrió divertida. – papá decía que es el instinto sayajin el que nos lleva a "eso", así la descendencia continúa, y por lo tanto no se extingue…. Y te puedo asegurar que es cierto, sobretodo luego de que ambos se marcan… verás… Goten y yo todo el tiempo tenem… -

- ahh! Bra! – le grito tapando sus oídos. – no quiero saber de la vida intima de mi TÍO Goten!

- jajaja – ambas rieron.

Pasaron unas horas hablando de trivialidades. Hasta que Pan se sintió curiosa sobre un tema que rondaba su cabeza desde que había llegado.

- mmm… cambiando de tema… podría preguntarte algo de Trunks? – dijo Pan no muy segura si en realidad quería saber o no.

- si, qué cosa? – dijo Bra mientras buscaba jugo natural en la nevera.

- mmm… cómo es que… que Trunks cambia de novia cada 5 minutos, quiero decir, él estaba con Mei hasta no hace mucho tiempo… y bueno… no se si sabías que… -

- que Mei estaba embarazada? – respondió ahora llenando dos vasos con el líquido dulce sabor a frutilla.

- sabías? – dijo algo sorprendida. – no sabía que ustedes… -

- bueno, no… solo yo sé… lo que pasa es que… no se si quieres saber… - dijo Bra algo dudosa, ahora sentada al frente de sus amiga.

- dime.

- bueno… esa vez que fue a verte, me obligo a decirle donde estabas tu, no estaba segura, podría haber hecho alguna locura, pero si hubieras visto en el estado que estaba, nunca en mi vida lo vi más desesperado. Quería hablarte o algo así no se… bueno ese día recordé que… Pan lo siento, de verdad lo siento, sé que no debí, rompí mi promesa de no decir nada, pero… -

- Bra esta bien, no importa. – sonrió amablemente a su amiga.

- segura?, no te enojes conmigo, si? – puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

- Bra te dije que ya no importa, esta bien!... además esa cara en mi no hace efecto, sólo en Goten y Vegeta.

- tienes razón, pero vale la pena intentarlo no?

- oh! vamos sigue! – demando.

- esta bien, esta bien… con ese carácter tuyo no se como te aguantan – dijo divertida. – bueno…como iba diciendo… él quería hablar contigo, y yo recordé algo que me habías dicho cuando hablábamos por teléfono, y bueno… le dije que tu estabas en California. – ahora Bra puso las manos delante de ella, esperando que Pan la golpeara o le gritara.

Pan suspiro. – sabía que fuiste tu, pero ya no importa, continua…

Bra saco sus manos y se relajo. – bueno… y… parece que no fue una muy buena visita, no se que paso, así que me tendrás que contar… - dijo Bra, pero al ver la cara de Pan siguió rápidamente, ella se estaba desviando del tema principal. – me contó que luego de tu visita tu te veías bien, que al parecer todo andaba bien para ti, pero el mismo parecía enterrado bajo la mismísima mierda, se veía totalmente mal, y se fue por dos semanas a entrenar, según él no tenía nada más que hacer. Entonces volvió, sin que ninguno de nosotros nos enteráramos… a propósito por eso mi mamá andaba mal… y fue a ver a Mei, dijo algo de que ella tenía un embarazo complicado y que debían cuidarla, como el se había ido por dos semanas fue de inmediato a ver si andaba todo bien, pero resulto todo lo contrario, se encontró con que ella estaba hospitalizada y había perdido al bebé por un caída. Después desapareció por mucho tiempo más, tenía puesta esa maldita pulsera que oculta el ki y nosotros no podíamos rastrearlo. De vez en cuando se la quitaba para hacernos saber que él estaba bien. Luego volvió y apareció en mi puerta con cara de muerto… Pan no sabes la tristeza que me vio verlo así, se culpo por la muerte del bebé, dijo que no había estado aquí para ella y que todo había sido su culpa. Hubieras visto la manera en que su cuerpo estaba, entreno, se hizo mucho daño, no comió lo suficiente y su cuerpo se estaba quedando sin energías, se daño así mismo… fue… - Bra suspiro al recordar - … horrible.

Pan se quedo sin habla completamente quieta, no sabía que decir – _fue mi culpa…_ - pensó. _– si yo no lo hubiera tratado de esa manera él no habría desaparecido esas dos semanas, él estaría con Mei, con su bebé!... dios mío!... que he hecho!... – _Pan seguía pensando que todo esto había ocurrido por su culpa, que Trunks sufrió todos esos meses por su maldita culpa, sin quererlo se vio obligada a salir del lugar para ir al baño. No podía aguantar las lágrimas y ya no quería seguir llorando, este último tiempo se la pasaba llorando, no quería que Bra la viera así.

- dónde vas? – dijo Bra cuando vio a su amiga ponerse de pie, saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando Pan salio caminando a paso rápido para dirigirse a la cocina, paso por al lado de Bulma que iba entrando a la casa.

- Pan que bueno verte querida! – dijo cuando venía acercándose, pero luego cuando estuvo más cerca vio que su cara mostraba angustia, paso por su lado sin siquiera saludarla o levantar su vista hacia ella. – Pan?... qué pas… - fue interrumpida cuando vio a su hija salir de la cocina.

Bra iba a seguir a Pan, pero saliendo vio a sus padres. – mamá, qué haces aquí?

- Hola mamá, que bueno verte, que te trae por aquí?... Hola hija solo vine a dejarte lo que me habías pedido, se me olvido pasártelo esta mañana, así que aquí estoy. – dijo Bulma sarcásticamente al notar la falta de modales de su hija.

- lo siento mamá. Hola que bueno verte… - decía Bra.

- ya ya ya!... ahora ya no es necesario… toma. – dijo Bulma extendiendo su mano para entregarle una cápsula.

- y esto sería….

- el tanque de regeneración que me habías pedido Bra.

- ah! si, lo había olvidado. – ella lo guardo en su bolsillo de pantalón.

- y papá?... otra vez se quedo afuera? – pregunto Bra a Bulma.

- si, recién me dejo aquí, se dio la media vuelta y se fue… debe estar esperando en la salida, sabes que no le gusta estar aquí cuando esta Goten.

- pero si Goten no esta, salio… rrgg!... – a la joven le molestaba siempre la misma actitud de su padre, llevaban casi un año de casados y todavía hacia esas estupideces. – mamá yo estaba preparando comida en la cocina, si quieres te puedes quedar a comer con papá. – sugirió.

- esta bien. – dijo ella caminando hacia la cocina, mientras Bra iba hacia la salida para buscar a su padre.

- papá qué haces aquí? – le dijo al verlo apoyado en la pared con su típica pose al lado de la puerta en el jardín. – tendrás que entrar porque cenaran conmigo. – sin más que decir lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hacia la casa. Vegeta no dijo nada, como siempre.

- ah! antes… - dijo Bra con su padre que caminaban rumbo a la cocina. – papá podrías ir a buscar a Pan? – puso sus hijitos de cachorro una vez más sabiendo que estos servían con su querido padre.

- no! – dijo él de inmediato – no soy una criada! Ve tu! – siguió caminando hacia allá sin tomarla en cuenta.

- papá! Se me va a quemar la comida, a menos que tú quieras ir a cocinar, voy yo a buscar a Pan.

- hmmp! – Vegeta se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras buscando el ki de Pan.

- gracias! – dijo una sonriente hija al ver a su padre.

- _mocosa de porquería siempre hace lo mismo…_- iba pensando el sayajin a medida que se acercaba a la otra mocosa. Cuando sintió el ki de Pan exactamente al otro lado de una puerta se quedo fuera listo para gritarle para que saliera, pero antes de aquello la escucho hablar para si misma.

- soy una imbécil!... todo ha sido mi culpa… - decía Pan mirándose al espejo en el lujoso baño de invitados de la casa de Goten y Bra. - … el hijo de Trunks! dios!... él ahora debería ser feliz con Mei, una familia… soy una est… - Pan se quedo callada al sentir los gritos de… Vegeta al otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente se seco las lágrimas, mojo su rostro.

- mocosa sal de ahí! – grito Vegeta.

- voy! – se miro al espejo una vez más, viendo que no hubieran muchos rastros de su llanto. Abrió la puerta y vio de frente a Vegeta. – qué pasa? Por qué el apuro?

- qué es eso de Trunks y un hijo? – le pregunto con la misma pose, completamente serio.

- qué?, me estabas escuchando?

- responde! – grito.

Pan abrió sus ojos, Vegeta estaba hablando en serio. – yo… yo no debería decirlo, no es asunto mío Vegeta.

- sólo dilo! – dijo ahora con signos de frustración, acercándose a ella.

Pan lo miro incrédula, acaso le iba a hacer algo?, golpearla si no le decía? – Trunks iba a ser papá… con Mei y… y ella perdió el bebé por mi culpa. – respondió mirando el suelo.

Vegeta proceso en su mente lo dicho por la joven. – no seas estúpida! – dijo simplemente, caminando de vuelta hacia la cocina.

- cómo? – Pan lo detuvo, tomando uno de sus brazos.

- eso es imposible mocosa. – la miro, Pan parecía sorprendida con lo dicho.

- qué?, cómo?, por qué imposible?, explícame! – demando. Vegeta sonrió, la actitud de esa mocosa siempre era desafiante, sin importar la persona o el rival que estuviera frente a ella.

- no puede, él no tenía un lazo con esa humana insignificante y para un sayajin no es posible tener descendencia, menos si no la ha marcado como suya.

Pan trago la información, por qué ella no sabía eso?, primero había que marcar para poder tener hijos?, primero se necesita un lazo con alguien para quedar embarazada?. - Videl, Chichi y Bulma tuvieron que ser marcadas primero para tener hijos? –le pregunto.

Vegeta solamente la miro con obviedad. Pan obtuvo su respuesta. – por qué?

- acaso parezco profesor?

- RESPONDE! – dijo Pan tomándolo por los hombros.

Vegeta quito las manos de él, aunque admiraba secretamente la siempre fuerte actitud de la mocosa, no iba a aguantar que le pusiera una sola mano encima. Suspiro profundo y se calmo.

- Los sayajines forman un lazo con la hembra, las marcan y se declaran como suya para garantizar la compañía con ellas. Ese lazo o conexión los mantiene, como ustedes dicen, enamorados. Así los hombres están dispuestos a quedarse con ella hasta el final de sus días, con el fin de proteger a su hembra y su descendencia.

Ahora Pan lo comprendió, eso quería decir que era imposible que Mei estuviera embarazada de Trunks. – maldita perra! – dijo furiosa.

Vegeta siguió su camino murmurando cosas. – definitivamente son todos imbéciles. – Pan pasó por su lado corriendo bajando las escaleras.

Ella llego rápidamente a la cocina. – Bra cómo puedo ubicar a Mei?, tienes la dirección del lugar donde vive.

- para qué? – le dijo confundida.

- solo dime! – dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

- no se, pero puedo buscarlo en Internet, si me esperas un poco… - dijo Bra buscando su computadora portátil, rápidamente tecleo, lo encontró e imprimió una hoja. Bajo nuevamente. – ten, aquí esta. – le entrego el papel y vio como Pan lo tomo y salio corriendo.

- no te quedas a comer? – le grito mientras veía que se iba.

- si, vuelvo en 15 minutos. – le dijo antes de despegar por los aires. A medida que volaba su temperamento iba aumentando. – _esa maldita puta, es una mierda de mujer!, apuesto que solo planeo todo aquello para conseguir su dinero!... no la pienso perdonar! – _aumento estrepitosamente su energía, para así ir más rápido.

- Pan? – dijo Bra en medio de la cocina cuando sintió muy fuerte el ki de su amiga. – papá que le hiciste?

- nada.

- qué pasa con Pan? – dijo Bulma – Vegeta que hiciste?

- nada, solo le explique que era imposible que Trunks pudiera tener descendencia con esa patética humana.

- QUÉ? – grito Bulma – mi… mi… Trunks va a ser papá?

- oh! mujer! Acabo de decir que NO!

- papá… qué quieres decir con imposible?

Vegeta nuevamente explico lo mismo a su hija, Bra estaba también sorprendida, no sabía eso, su padre jamás le había contado aquello. – eso quiere decir que Trunks tampoco lo sabe… y… oh! no!... Pan va a matar a Mei! – cuando se disponía para salir a la búsqueda de su amiga y tranquilizarla su padre la detuvo.

- no, déjala.

- pero papá acaso no ves la gravedad de la situación, Pan la va a matar!

- no, no lo hará. – dijo sin soltarla. Bra se quedo ahí, si su padre lo decía tenía razón ella confiaba en él, pero aun así se sentía un poco intranquila. Bulma solo estaba mirando, estaba en shock, ahora entendía el comportamiento de su hijo meses atrás.

…

En medio de un bosque dos amigos se encontraban entrenando. No muy lejos de la civilización.

Goten se dirigía a toda velocidad en el aire, golpeando fuertemente el mentón de Trunks quien salio disparado hacia el suelo. – qué te pasa hombre!... por qué estas distraído, ni si quiera bloqueaste el golpe!

Trunks se puso de pie rápidamente, cuando Goten había ido a golpearlo se distrajo cuando sintió el ki de Pan.

- y?, no vas a volver?... acaso te gane una vez más Trunks Brief. – dijo Goten descendiendo para llegar a su amigo.

- la sientes? – dijo Trunks mirando hacia el cielo.

- qué? – dijo distrito mirando al mismo lugar que Trunks. – Pan? – Luego de unos segundos noto el ki de su sobrina, estaba alto. – qué?, viene para acá? – miro a su amigo. – qué le hiciste esta vez Trunks? – dijo derrotado pensando que ella venía furiosa para darle una golpiza a su amigo.

- yo?... n-nada. – dijo algo asustado.

Pero ambos quedaron en silencio cuando muy a lo lejos y en forma muy rápida Pan paso volando.

- mm? – Goten miro a Trunks. Él último respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos sabían que Pan se traía algo entre manos. Sin decir una palabra fueron tras ella.

Pan y su mente nublada con la rabia y frustración llego a la dirección indicada en el papel. Aterrizo en el patio trasero de la casa y sin siquiera pensarlo con un puño mando abajo la puerta. Entro y vio a un hombre sentado en un sillón viendo televisión, él se puso de pie de inmediato al sonido. Debe haber estado entre los 30 y tantos, pero no le dio importancia. Concentrándose sintió otro ki que se aproximaba a ella. Era Mei, iba con unos vasos en cada mano y cuando la vio se detuvo en seco.

- qué haces aquí? – dijo con voz algo temblorosa al ver la cara de Pan.

- sal de aquí! – grito el hombre.

Aterrizando en el mismo lugar que Pan, Trunks aterrizo pocos momentos después, no entendía que hacia Pan aquí. Entro y vio a Mei, Pan y un hombre.

- Pan? – le dijo Trunks.

- Trunks! – dijo Mei cuando lo vio. – qué esta pasando aquí?

- qué esta pasando aquí!, eres una maldita desgraciada! – grito Pan acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- Pan cálmate! – Trunks trataba de alejarla de Mei.

- NO! suéltame Trunks! – Pan se salio de su agarre y tomo a Mei por los hombros sacudiéndola fuertemente. – por qué hiciste eso?, DIME!

- no la toques! – dijo el hombre que estaba en esa casa. Se acerca a ella y la tira hacia atrás, pero fue en vano, Pan parecía no moverse ni querer soltar a Mei.

Goten quien entro poco después se quedo viendo toda la escena, no sabía que demonios estaba sucediendo, pero se quedo para evitar cualquier desgracia que pudiera cometer su sobrina.

- EXPLICATE!... eres una maldita inmunda mujer! – Pan la tomo por el cuello, Mei estaba poniéndose de color rojo, ahogándose.

- PAN! – Trunks con fuerza quito las manos de ella. – qué estas haciendo? – dijo ahora tomándole ambas muñecas y conteniéndola para que no matara a su ex novia.

- QUIERES SABER?, dile Mei, dile que hiciste! – decía Pan mirando a Mei. Trunks estaba totalmente confundido.

Mei ahora sostenida por el hombre, se tomaba el cuello y tosía, tomando aire, luego de casi haberse ahogado.

- No le vas a decir, pues yo le digo! – Pan decía mirando a Mei y ahora a Trunks. – ella… ella te engaño Trunks.

- eso ya lo se Pan… - respondió calmadamente aun sosteniendo a Pan que hervía en rabia.

- Trunks ella te engaño diciendo que estaba embarazada, nunca estuvo embarazada de ti!

Trunks miraba a Pan. – por qué dices eso?

- Tu padre, Vegeta me explico que es imposible que puedas embarazar a una mujer sin antes haberla marcado… sin que tuvieras un lazo con ella. – ahora explico más calmada.

- Embarazada? – dijeron Goten y el hombre.

Trunks se separo de Pan para dirigirse a Mei. – eso es cierto?

- yo… yo… si estaba embarazada! – dijo Mei.

- era mío? – pregunto Trunks.

Mei no respondió nada, dando la respuesta a el hijo de Vegeta. Él suspiro. – sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando pensé que habías perdido mi hijo?

Mei siguió callada, con su mirada en el suelo. Había sido descubierta por la maldita Pan.

- todo fue una mentira? – dijo casi en un susurro, todavía sin poder creerlo. Trunks se había torturado a si mismo, pensando que por su culpa habían perdido el hijo de ambos. Y ahora todo era una mentira. Ella no estaba esperando un hijo de él, estaba esperando un bebé de otro hombre. – cómo pude ser tan imbécil. – dijo para si mismo.

- no, tu no tienes la culpa de nada Trunks… - dijo calmadamente para pasar nuevamente a la rabia, mirando a Mei. – todo es culpa de esa asquerosa mujer… yo debería matarte a golpes! – dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella. En eso la detiene Goten.

- Pan, no… eso no es asunto tuyo. Pan lo miro desconcertada.

- Goten es tu amigo!, cómo que no es asunto mío… Trunks es mi… - suspiro cuando lo observo, se veía triste, desconcertado y confundido. – no me importa! Ella es una puta desgraciadaaaa! – nuevamente fue donde Mei, donde la golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, sin que nadie pudiera detenerla. Una vez que Mei salio prácticamente volando contra una pared, otra vez Pan se acerco a ella, pero esta vez Trunks le tomo la mano dándola vuelta y haciéndole frente.

- Pan, no… ella no vale la pena. – dijo Trunks aun sosteniendo su mano.

- pero Trunks, ella es… -

- no es necesario… déjala. – En eso Pan ve los ojos desesperados de Tunks y no hace nada más que abrazarlo con fuerza.

- lo siento… lo siento tanto Trunks. – dijo contra su pecho, cuando él también la abrazo con fuerza acercándola a su cuerpo.

- será mejor que nos vayamos. – dijo Goten. Los tres comenzaron a salir de la casa, pero Pan se detuvo justo antes de salir, soltándose de la mano de Trunks.

- Pan... ya te dije ella no vale la pena. – dijo Trunks. Pan haciendo caso omiso, se dio la media vuelta y amenazo una vez más a Mei.

- espero que sea la última vez que te vea, si llegas a estar cerca de cualquiera de nosotros, o a Corporación cápsula o cualquiera, te juro, pero te juro por mi abuelo que no te dejare igual que hoy… te voy a matar… me escuchaste! – le dijo a Mei que estaba mirándola con una cara aterrorizada, un lado de su cara hinchada, sus labios y nariz sangrando.

Con eso los tres sayajines se fueron.

- eres una mentirosa Mei – dijo el hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella. – no quiero volver a verte! – el hombre comenzó a alejarse de ella, saliendo por la puerta.

- nooo!... no te vayas! Déjame explicarte… por favor! – suplico, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él se fue sin si quiera mirarla de vuelta. Mei ahora quedaba completamente sola y herida.

….

- por favor dime que nada malo paso? – dijo una preocupada Bra a su esposo cuando lo vio entrar a la casa junto a su hermano y su amiga.

- nada malo… bueno… nada tan malo, solo un pequeño golpe, pero nada grave. – respondió Goten mirando a su sobrina que paso directamente a la cocina seguida de Trunks. – esta lista la comida?

- si Goten, vamos. – ambos también fueron donde los demás.

- hijo, qué paso?, qué es todo eso de que Mei estaba embarazada?, por qué nunca me dices nada?, acaso todos saben todo menos yo? – dijo Bulma con un tono de voz alterada.

- mamá! – regaño Bra. – no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de esto, no crees? – dijo mirando a su madre y luego a su hermano, quien parecía triste, pero sin querer demostrarlo.

Bra comenzó a servir los platos con comida junto a Bulma, mientras los demás esperaban en silencio en la mesa.

- creo que no tengo hambre, si me disculpan… - dijo Trunks poniéndose de pie. Camino hacia el patio trasero de la casa del matrimonio Son-Brief, y se sentó en una de las sillas plegables junto a la piscina. Se quedo ahí acostado mirando el cielo.

Bra lo miro desde la ventana y suspiro, se sentó junto a los demás a comer. Vegeta quien parecía desinteresado, como siempre, en todo el asunto, miro a Pan. Ella le devolvió la mirada y también se excuso por unos instantes de la comida. Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían donde iba y a qué iba.

Pan camino lentamente al patio, miro a Trunks, se acercó a él y se arrodillo junto a su silla. – lo siento. – dijo despacio.

Ahora Trunks ladeo su cabeza y la miro. – no te preocupes, si no fuera por ti, todavía no sabría nada. – volvió a mirar al cielo.

- estas bien? – ella le pregunto, pero él no le respondió, se sentía confundido con todo lo que había pasado, además de sentirse el hombre más estúpido del planeta por no haberse dado cuenta antes de aquello, él siendo un sayajin no se dio cuenta.

Pan se dedico a mirarlo, no quiso hablar nada más. Ahora se sentó en el suelo, en el mismo lugar que antes, con sus piernas cruzadas, sentada como indio extendió sus brazos y acaricio los de él, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y se quedo ahí haciéndole compañía. No sabía por qué, pero ella parecía sentir el dolor de él en su propio pecho, esa angustia e inquietud que él estaba sintiendo ella misma la sentía.

Trunks dejo de mirar el celeste arriba de él para mirar a la joven que estaba a su lado, reconfortándolo, brindándole apoyo y cariño. La vio con la parte superior apoyada contra él y el resto de su cuerpo en el suelo. Pensó que estaba incómoda y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto un poco, la tomo por la cintura, hizo espacio en la misma silla y la recostó junto a él. Pan solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, ninguno dijo nada, y se quedaron allí abrazados. No hacían falta palabras, ella sentía lo que él sentía en esos momentos, sin siquiera mirarlo podía descifrar los sentimientos que cruzaban su corazón.

…

- qué haces aquí? – dijo Gohan.

- vine a ver a Pan.

- ella esta ocupada haciendo sus maletas, se tiene que ir esta noche. – dijo el hijo mayor de Goku, todavía en la puerta sin dejarlo entrar.

- Gohan!, déjalo que pase, no seas mal educado. – regaño Videl que redirigía hacia la entrada. – Hola Trunks, pasa, adelante.

- Hola Videl, gracias. – respondió Trunks pasando por el lado de Gohan que lo miraba con mala cara. Los tres pasaron al living y se sentaron.

- Pan esta un poco ocupada arreglando sus maletas, pero no creo que demore mucho. Quieres comer con nosotros?, recién termine la comida y ya es medio día, no creo que hayas comido, cierto? – ofreció Videl.

- muchas gracias por la invitación, pero ya comí en la casa. – mintió, no quería quedarse a pesar de la amabilidad de ella, Gohan lo seguía mirando como si fuera un asesino en serie o como si en cualquier momento se arrojaba sobre él a matarlo. Antes de que pudiera terminar sus pensamientos Pan bajo corriendo las escaleras. Se detuvo al final y miro al recién llegado.

- hola – dijo algo tímida.

- hola Pan.

Videl viendo la mirada de muerte que les dirigía su marido a Trunks y a su propia hija decidió sacarlo de ahí. – un gusto verte Trunks. – hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Vamos – dijo despacio tomando la mano de Gohan y llevándoselo a la cocina.

Ahora Pan y Trunks quedaban solos en el salón de living. Él se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo con fuerza. Pan desconcertada con su actitud, también lo abrazo, pero rápidamente se alejo por miedo a su padre y para mirarlo a los ojos. – estas bien? – ella le pregunto.

- no - dijo con voz muy baja. – tengo que hablar contigo.

Pan asintió con la cabeza muy nerviosa, nunca le gustaba cuando le decían eso, la ponía histérica. Habían tantas cosas de las que posiblemente él quería hablar, pero no sabía que era, le daba miedo querer saber cuál de todas las ideas que se le pasaba por la mente le diría. – espérame un poco. – le dijo a él. A Continuación camino hacia la cocina y le dijo a sus padres – voy a salir un rato y vuelvo.

- dónde vas? – pregunto Gohan.

- anda tranquila. – dijo Videl mirando a su hija y luego a su esposo. Gohan se quedo callado y se concentro en el diario que tenía en sus manos.

Pan y Trunks decidieron que caminar entre el bosque les daría más privacidad. Cuando caminaron alrededor de 15 minutos en silencio Pan le dijo. – creo que aquí ya estamos bien lejos como para que papá no nos logre escuchar. – dijo deteniéndose frente a un pequeño río, se sentó en el suelo bajo un árbol. Trunks en silencio se puso a su lado. – querías hablar? – dijo ella con un tono más vacilante de lo que pretendía.

- qué fue lo de ayer? – dijo volteándose a mirarla. Ahora él estaba frente a ella, ambos sentados con sus piernas cruzadas.

- específicamente qué?... ayer pasaron muchas cosas. – ella dijo con un tono tranquilizador tratando de aliviar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

- por qué reaccionaste de esa manera cuando te enteraste que Mei me había engañado con el asunto del embarazo?

- porque… - ella suspiro e hizo una pausa. – no se… - dijo con sinceridad.

- no sabes?... debes saberlo, nadie reaccionó así, ni siquiera Bra y sabes lo sobre protectora que es con todos nosotros… dímelo! – suplico.

- yo… no se… no soporto la idea que alguien te haga daño. – respondió.

- por qué? – le pregunto, quería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Ya estaba harto de andar con rodeos cuando se trataba de él y Pan. Él era un adulto y estaba comportándose como un adolescente alborotado con sus hormonas.

- por qué me haces esto Trunks?, por qué ahora?, sabes que tengo que volver esta noche. Siempre me haces lo mismo cuando me voy.

- respóndeme! – demando.

- no!, primero dime por qué haces siempre lo mismo. Siempre me complicas las cosas. Todas las veces que me he ido, lo haces. Me confundes. – dijo con algo de resentimiento.

- porque no quiero que te vayas, ya te lo he dicho!... no quiero que estés lejos, me niego a que estés lejos, quiero verte… todos los días… quiero sentirte, quiero sentir tu ki, quiero saber dónde estas, qué haces… quiero todo. – dijo con voz temblorosa.

- para qué?... para que me ignores?... estar aquí sola?... como estaba antes de irme a estudiar?... siempre privilegiabas estar con tus amigas o novias. Cuando había tiempo de salir juntos… digo como amigos… - se corrigió, no quería sonar como novia celosa si no lo era. - … siempre había alguien para… para alejarte de mi… - dijo con tristeza recordando su pasado, cuando siempre había un novia o una amiga de él dando vueltas. Desde que sus sentimientos cambiaron por aquel chico de cabellos lavandas se dio cuenta que él siempre estaba rodeado por chicas y eso no lo soportaba, fue ese uno de los motivos que decidió irse de Japón.

- lo siento… yo no quería…

- no importa, ya no importa Trunks. – Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, mirando los alrededores. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Pan lo escucho hablar.

- voy a terminar con Sara. – dijo de repente.

Pan lo miro confundida. – por qué me dices eso?

- simplemente porque quiero que lo sepas.

- por qué vas a terminar con ella?

- porque no la quiero.

- pero yo pensé que sí la querías, quiero decir… creo que ella es una buena chica… unas de las pocas buenas personas que he conocido como tus novias, no deberías hacer es… -

- si, si tengo que hacerlo, no es justo para ella. No la quiero… en realidad nunca he querido ha nadie más…

- por qué estas con ella si no la quieres? – pregunto Pan.

- por el mismo motivo que tu estas con Thomas. – le respondió.

Pan quedo sorprendida. – yo nunca he dicho que no quiero a Thomas. – le aclaro.

- lo amas?

- yo… lo quiero y mucho. – le respondió.

- no pregunte si lo querías o no, pregunte si lo amas… ahora dime… lo amas?

- y qué hay de ti?... has amado alguna de tus novias?

- no. – le dijo con total honestidad.

Pan lo miro con incredulidad. – ninguna de tus cientos de novias?

- no. – dijo de nuevo. Pan no sabía si creerle o no. – qué hay de ti? – le pregunto.

Pan se quedo en silencio, recordando momentos en que sí dijo y sintió que había amado sinceramente a… Thomas. Pero por otro lado también ella sentía que amaba a Trunks. - _Acaso eso es posible?_ – se pregunto. – _Es posible amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo?_ – Aunque había algo diferente. Desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el hombre que ahora tenía en frente, ese sentimiento jamás cambio, por más que trato, nunca abandono su corazón. En cambio con Thomas fue diferente, ella lo aprendió a querer, poco a poco, pero no siempre sentía que lo amaba. – _por qué?_– se pregunto. Había veces en que sentía que verdaderamente lo amaba, pero otras veces en que sentía que solo lo quería mucho. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo escucho hablar.

- Pan?... me dirás lo que estas pensando antes de que me vuelva loco tratando de leer tu mente? – sonrió. Parecía que cuando estaba con ella todos los problemas quedaban atrás y siempre podía sonreír a pesar de que el mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo.

- cómo? – ella dijo con voz confundida.

Trunks frunció el ceño, Pan siempre hacia lo mismo, cuando no quería contestar algo, siempre evadía con tonteras. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, Pan lo interrumpió primero.

- me tengo que ir – dijo Pan poniéndose de pie.

- no – suplico él. – primero contes… -

- Trunks debo volver, no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre, tengo una vida allá, lo siento.

- pero tu eres mi amiga, no puedes irte, no cuando me siento así. – dijo con tono triste recordando el episodio de Mei y su embarazo.

Pan suspiro. – creo que podría… podría…

- quédate sólo unos días más. – le pidió. – te… te necesito.

Pan lo miro desde arriba, él aun seguía sentado en el suelo. Se veía triste y parecía que sí necesitaba a alguien, pero por qué ella? – por qué yo?... tienes a Sara.

- te dije! – dijo ahora de pie frente a ella. – voy a terminar con ella. No confió en ella como confió en ti.

- ella sabe?, me refiero a lo de Mei, y lo de… lo que paso entre nosotros? – pregunto insegura.

- no. – dijo en voz baja.

- por qué no?

- porque recién la conozco Pan!... tu eres la única que sé que nunca me traicionaría, la única que me… que me quiere por lo que soy, no por mi dinero, no por la fama, no por mi familia, no por mi apellido. Te conozco desde siempre, crecimos juntos, estuvimos un año en el espacio juntos. Eres la única en quien puedo confiar.

Pan se mordió el labio inferior pensando en todo lo que el hombre frente a ella le decía. Ella se sentía de la misma manera con él, pero era tan obstinada que no lo reconocía, ni si quiera para ella misma. Ella siempre odio depender de alguien, sobretodo de un hombre, siempre quiso ser independiente, salir adelante sola, por sus propios medios, pero… que es lo que tenía ese hombre frente a ella que la hacia sentir que dependía de él. Nunca lo quiso así, pero su cuerpo y su alma pedían a gritos estar a su lado. Y aunque lo dijera en voz alta, él sentiría lo mismo?. Recordando episodios anteriores, en las situaciones más intimas que paso junto a él, lo mayor que logro sacar de sus labios fue un "te quiero" y eso… eso no es suficiente.

Pero aun así, él le importaba y para ser sincera le importaba mucho, quizás demasiado. – me quedare esta semana. – dijo.

A Trunks se le ilumino la cara, él la necesitaba, la necesitaba a su lado, con solo sentir su ki cerca lo tranquilizaba. No entendía por qué, pero lo hacia. Él solo sentirla y saber que ella estaba bien, lo tranquilizaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba… y ahora que recién se daba cuenta, siempre sintió enormes ganas de protegerla, protegerla emocional y físicamente de cualquier daño que pudiera sufrir. Quizás era instinto, el mismo instinto que pedía sentirla cerca de él.

- gracias. – le dijo cuando se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuerte, pegándola contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo su cuerpo cálido, suave y hermoso envuelto entre sus brazos.

Ambos lentamente se soltaron del abrazo. Se miraron y Pan hablo. – ahora me tengo que ir… a casa. – aclaro con una sonrisa.

- si – dijo él todavía mirándola. – creo que Gohan esta un poco alterado – dijo ahora mirando a la dirección a la casa, podía sentir que el dueño de casa estaba tratando de controlar y suprimir su energía, pero ambos podían notarlo de igual manera.

Pan asintió con la cabeza.

– nos vamos mañana?, qué tal un almuerzo juntos? – le pregunto Trunks.

- claro, por algo me quedo aquí, no?... eso si, tu pagas. – dijo divertida aclarando el ambiente un poco tenso.

- de eso no te preocupes, lo sabes. – dijo dándose la media vuelta para despegar en el aire, pero antes de poder hacerlo Pan lo llamo.

- Trunks? – dijo ella acercándose rápidamente a él.

Él la miro confundido, pero luego sonrió cuando ella le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. – nos vemos mañana – dijo ella.

- nos vemos – dijo él para luego regalarle un beso en la frente de ella. Sin nada más que decir, Trunks despego en el cielo. Mirando hacia delante, pasando por las nubes y sintiendo el frío aire pasar a través de su cuerpo, se sintió bien. Pero ese bien que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, algo tranquilizador que le decía que por ahora todo estaba perfecto. – _por ahora…_- pensó.

…..

- no me gusta la manera en que él la mira Videl… te has dado cuenta que… - fue interrumpido por su esposa.

- shh! ahí viene – dijo ella. Callando a su esposo. En eso Pan entra a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Entro tranquilamente en la cocina. Videl siguió comiendo junto a Gohan como si nada pasara.

- entonces vi lo gracioso que era, no pude parar de reír… - decía Videl como terminando alguna conversación casual con su esposo.

- qué? – dijo Gohan mirando confundido.

Pan miro a sus padres y suspiro. – eres igual de distraído que el abuelo… mamá esta tratando de que le sigas la corriente, pero… - rió en voz alta. – no es necesario que hagan eso, los escuche hablar antes de entrar a la casa.

Videl se sonrojo levemente y Gohan solo frunció el ceño. – y entonces que quería? – Gohan hablo con un tono de regaño.

- nada, solo quería hablar de algunas cosas, sin importancia. – decía Pan sirviéndose un plato de comida por si sola y sentándose en la mesa junto a ellos.

Videl en silencio miraba a su esposo, regañándolo con la mirada, pero él parecía ignorarla.

- si no fue nada… entonces qué fue lo que paso ayer por la tarde?

- ayer? – se hizo la desentendida.

- Pan! – la regaño.

- qué?

- ayer por la tarde sentí como tu ki exploto, qué paso?

Pan recordó nuevamente el episodio de Mei. Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, no quería alterarse y que su ki la delatara. – nada papá… solo un malentendido con una… una amiga – mintió. – bueno… no amiga… más bien todo lo contrario.

- quién? – Gohan siguió con el interrogatorio a pesar de las constantes miradas de se esposa.

En este punto Videl ya no aguanto más. Las diferencias en la forma de criar a su hija siempre fueron diferentes. Ella siempre alentó a que Pan fuera decidida, valiente y con un fuerte carácter como ella, decidida a luchar por lo que quisiera, ya sea física como mentalmente, pero Gohan quería todo lo contrario, quería una hija más tranquila, que no estuviera tan involucrada en la lucha, que se enfocara en los estudios, tener una carrera exitosa y que viviera feliz en paz. Él no quería por nada del mundo que su pequeña Pan estuviera involucrada en nada que pudiera ponerla en peligro, de cualquier tipo, pero parecía que su hija había sacado el mismo carácter que su esposa y madre y además multiplicado por tres. Eso lo irritaba.

- ya basta Gohan! – casi le grito Videl. Gohan se sorprendió por el repentino arranque de ira de su esposa, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan enojada.

- no Videl, esto hay que hablarlo y … - no quería quedar a tras, pero su esposa otra vez lo interrumpió.

- BASTA! – ahora le grito enojada. – si ella quiere hablarlo lo hará, es grande y no puedes intervenir en su vida, te lo he dicho por lo menos unas 3 veces y no pareces entenderlo!

Gohan se callo, por más que intentara replicarle no lo haría. Y Pan quedo en shock, ella jamás había visto a sus padres discutir de esa manera. Esto podría ser normal para Bulma y Vegeta, pero en absoluto para ellos dos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando a su madre. Ella no sabía que habían hablado tantas veces ese mismo tema, acaso era un problema tan grande para su padre imaginarla a ella junto a Trunks?... dios!, pensó que nunca le agradaría, pero no pensó que era tanto el problema. Al menos a su madre parecía que no le importaba tanto y estaba agradecida.

Videl miro a su hija y parecía tener miedo. La miro extrañada, pero ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca los había visto discutir. Puede que alguna vez lo hayan hecho, pero nunca delante de su hija. Y aunque fuera mayor, igualmente era extraño. – lo siento. – se disculpo mirando a su bebé. Pero sin decir más palabras tomo de la mano a su esposo y sin delicadeza alguna se lo llevo al segundo piso.

Pan se quedo helada, aun sentada con la comida intacta en su plato. Vio como sus padres se fueron y a continuación pudo escucharlos discutir en voz alta desde el cuarto. Cerraron la puerta golpeándola fuertemente y la discusión parecía acalorada. Pan se sintió intranquila. Acaso ella estaba causando problemas en sus padres y a estas alturas de la vida, ahora que ella era mayor?

Sin tener más apetito, salio de la casa. Prefirió dejarlo a solas y así no escucharlos discutir. En el jardín miro el cielo. Se pregunto donde ir, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue a casa de Bra y Goten, pero era día domingo y su tío debe estar en casa, eso significa que estaba con Bra y por lo que ella había contado ellos siempre que están juntos y solos… - _hhggg… pensamiento desagradable… qué voy a hacer entonces?... uhh! – _recordó_. – tengo que llamar a Thomas y avisarle que me quedo esta semana… y también dar aviso en la Universidad… ahh! y mi celular lo deje en la habitación_. – se maldijo a si misma. No iba a volver a casa con sus padres así.

Miro al cielo una vez más y decidió ir a la casa de Bulma, allí podría llamar tranquilamente, comer algo y despegar su mente. – _a menos que Vegeta y Bulma también este_… - detuvo su pensamiento para sentir sus ki. – _no… esta entrenando y Bulma… quizás que esta haciendo, pero no están juntos_. – sonrió.

…..

Pocos minutos después Pan y Bulma estaba comiendo y platicando de sus vidas en la cocina.

- y dónde planeas hacer el internado?... tu sabes que en C.C. estaríamos encantados en tenerte. – Bulma sugirió.

Pan sonrió. – lo se, pero allá también hay una gran empresa que me puede ayudar. – dijo para luego tomar un poco más de su agua mineral.

- te refieres a la empresa de Thomas?

- bueno… si.

- mmm… así que ayudando a la competencia? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- Bulma… puede que sea competencia para C.C. pero sigue siendo la empresa de mi novio. – aclaro Pan.

- lo se, lo se… pero qué tan novio tuyo puede ser si lo engañas con Trunks?

Pan sabía que en algún momento de la conversación Bulma sacaría el tema a relucir. Suspiro una vez más, tratando de pensar en una respuesta convincente, pero nada vino.

- eso… eso fue… no se… eso fue solo…

- lujuria? – Bulma finalizo. Como Pan se ruborizo.

- Bulma… esto… esto es muy vergonzoso hablarlo contigo. – ella admitió. Como no iba a serlo, ella era la mamá de Trunks por dios!

- qué es tan vergonzoso? – una voz masculina pregunto. Ambas mujeres voltearon sus cabezas para mirar a un hombre de cabellos lavandas entrar a la cocina seguido por Vegeta.

- esta lista la comida mujer? – pregunto Vegeta sentándose al lado de su mujer.

- si. – dijo ahora de pie sirviendo platos con ella. – hijo vas a comer? – le pregunto a Trunks que seguía de pie mirando a Pan.

- si, muero de hambre. – le respondió.

- pensé que ya habías comido? – pregunto Pan, recordando horas atrás cuando Videl lo invito a comer.

- no, no he comido, por qué? – dijo ahora sentándose a su lado.

- mamá te invito a comer y dijiste que… -

- ahh si!... no quise ser mal educado, pero no quería comer en tu casa… Gohan estaba un poco… como decirlo…

- lo se. – respondió Pan. Trunks asintió con la cabeza.

- si no haces bien las cosas mocoso te ira muy mal. – dijo Vegeta capando la atención de todos. Ninguno respondió nada a su comentario.

Paso al menos una hora más y cuando todos terminaban de comer. Trunks y Pan se alejaron de la cocina y fueron a ver televisión a la sala de estar.

- y por eso estoy aquí. – termino de decir Pan. Ahora ambos estaban sentados muy cómodos en los grandes sillones frente a un televisor de pantalla plana viendo alguna película sin importancia.

- vaya, no pensé nunca que Gohan se pondría así… y menos Videl… tus padres siempre parecen tan serenos… a diferencia de los míos.

- jaja… lo se… yo tampoco pensé así de ellos. A mi papá no le agrada mucho la idea de estar contigo. – dijo ella y Trunks se inmediato la miro con ojos intensos. – quiero decir… que… que… bueno tu sabes… que nos juntemos y eso. – ella trato de corregirse.

- si se lo que quieres decir. No hay para que sonrojarse. – él la molesto juguetonamente.

Pan se alejo un poco, sentándose unos centímetros más alejado de él, ocultando su rostro.

- oh vamos!, te conozco desde siempre. – comento – ven aquí! – dijo él cuando la tomo por la cintura y la acercó a el. Los dos se quedaron sentados muy juntos y él con su brazo derecho todavía en su cintura. – no es como si nunca hubiéramos estado así antes. – Él la miro con intensidad, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, pero no había intención de nada más que mirarse el uno al otro.

…

- Vegeta? – dijo Bulma.

- si? – él respondió dejando el tenedor de lado. Ella lo miro con asombro al escuchar como él le había respondido, él siempre, pero siempre respondía con un "hmmp" o un "qué quieres mujer", o bueno, por lo menos de esa forma cuando había gente alrededor y al parecer él se había olvidado de aquello. Este último año se habían acostumbrado a estar solos en casa y él olvido por completo que Trunks y Pan estaban a escasos metros de él.

Vegeta de inmediato notando la cara de Bulma, se recompuso, y puso su fachada habitual. Se enderezo y le dijo: - qué quieres mujer?

Bulma solo sonrió y luego le contesto, haciendo caso omiso a su reacción, sabía que si le decía algo se molestaría. – mmm… has notado la forma en que últimamente Trunks mira a Pan? – decía Bulma mientras sacaba unas bebidas de la nevera y miraba al par de jóvenes.

- qué pasa con eso? – le dijo cuando Bulma se sentó a su lado.

- es como si… no se… es extraño, él la mira a cada instante, a donde quiera que ella se mueva él la mira, como si vigilara cada uno de sus pasos. Es peor que Gohan… quiero decir… muy protector. Como si estuviera dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se le acercara.

- es normal. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con sus alimentos. Ya que como cualquier sayajin puro no quedo satisfecho con lo anterior por lo que siguió comiendo más.

- normal?... encuentro que es… quizás hasta… no se… como que la acosa, pero al parecer a ella no le importa. Como que esta obsesivo con ella… me preocupa. – dijo ahora mirando a su hombre.

- es sayajin. – dijo secamente.

- ya… y?... creo que no es normal.

- lo es.

- tu nunca fuiste así conmigo. – declaro dolida.

Vegeta nuevamente detuvo su alimentación para mirarla intensamente. Bulma lo miro y luego de que él dijera una sola palabra a ella a través de su vínculo, ella miro hacia arriba recordando.

- ohhh. No lo recordaba de esa manera. – dijo ella sonriente, recordando aquellos momentos en el pasado cuando ella y Vegeta recién empezaban a formar el lazo que los unió de por vida. Se acordó todas las veces en que él la alejaba de todos los hombres que la miraban, incluyendo a Yamcha. Ella rió en voz alta. Momentos en que ellos se encontraban a solas y la manera en que él la miraba, con tanta intensidad en sus ojos que parecían atravesar su alma. Como ahora. Ella suspiro. – ustedes son tan raros. – ella le dijo. – pero… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te amo tanto Vegeta. – con eso ella se acerca a él y lo besa suavemente sobre los labios.

Vegeta entre besos sonríe de medio lado y le dice en voz baja. – lo se.

- gghhhh! – hizo un sonido de que no le agradaba mucho lo que veía. Pan siguió su miraba y noto claramente a lo que Trunks se quejaba. - nos vamos?... antes que mis padres… no se… hagan quizás qué cosas. – dijo Trunks de repente cuando se dio cuenta que ambos se besaban como si ellos no estuvieran presentes.

- ahhh si son tan lindos, aunque Vegeta no lo quiera reconoc… hey! – dijo ella cuando sintió que Trunks la tomo de la mano y la arrastro, literalmente, por las escaleras. - dónde vamos?

- qué tal un pequeño entrenamiento?

- buena idea. – ella sonrió. – oh! pero antes necesito que me prestes un teléfono. – dijo cuando llegaron al segundo piso de la casa. Exactamente en un pasillo.

- aquí no hay uno… a menos que quieras llamar desde la cocina.

- no gracias!... no quiero interrumpir a tus padres. Tu sabes puede que ahora estén devorándose el uno al otro… quizás se estén quitando la ropa o algo parecido… - ella iba a seguir comentando y viendo como la cara de Trunks se retorcía en disgusto.

- Pan!

- qué?

- no tienes que hacer eso!... te gustaría saber como tus padres tienen sexo?

- guácatela! De solo pensarlo me da asco. – dijo ella. – bueno y entonces?... teléfono?

- vamos. – dijo el tomándola de la mano. Subieron otro piso más. Y la llevo directamente hasta su antiguo cuarto. Pan levanto una ceja.

- qué?... ahí hay un teléfono… mientras yo me cambio de ropa. – Trunks vio como ella lo seguía mirando. – a menos que quieras que tu y yo… ya sabes… no tendría molestia con eso. – sonrió.

Pan entrecerró los ojos mirándolo. – no Trunks, solo quiero llamar. – dijo entrando al cuarto antes que él.

- como quieras – él la siguió.

Pan se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomo el teléfono, marco unos números y se puso a esperar que le contestaran. En eso Pan podía ver que Trunks buscaba algo en su armario.

- mientras tu hablas yo me cambio.

- Trunks tendrás algo por ahí que me sirva, no traje ropa de entrenamiento.

- mmm… déjame ver luego de que me cambie. – le dio la espalda y siguió buscando algo para él primero.

Mientras Pan seguía mirando la espalda de Trunks escucho que le contestaron.

- hola? – dijeron.

- hola buenas tardes, estará Thomas por ahí?

- quién lo llama?

- Pan.

- quién? – le escucho decir. Pan se irritaba con la secretaria estúpida que tenía Thomas, siempre se olvidaba quien era ella.

- solo dígale que soy su novia, ok? – Trunks escucho a Pan decir eso y le provoco ira. Le cargaba que ella fuera la novia de ese incompetente. Acaso no pudo encontrar a alguien mejor? – _uff! A quién engaño, no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ella que no sea yo! – _pensó_. – de dónde rayos salio eso?... yo?... acaso soy yo para ella?. _– Pero como le irritaba el nombre de Thomas. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Solo quería saber a quien le prestaba más atención. Por fin encontró su camiseta y un short para cambiarse.

- oh! señorita Son, lo siento, paso enseguida su llamada a la oficina. – Dos segundos después Thomas le contestaba.

- hola amor.

- hola.

- cómo sabías que estaba en la oficina?

- mmm… una corazonada. – ella rió. Sabía que estaría allí, cuando no estaba con él siempre trabajaba, por lo que siempre él le decía, "Así mantengo mi mente ocupada y no solo pensando en lo mucho que te extraño". Recordó las palabras de Thomas.

- me conoces muy bien, no?

- pues… a decir la verdad… si te conozco y mucho. – ella dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

Trunks quien seguía de espaldas a ella podía escuchar todo lo que estaban hablando. De verdad le molestaba que fueran tan melosos entre ellos. Acaso se habían olvidado que él se fue enojado y que estaban peleados?. – _Ah! que estúpido soy seguramente ya hablaron y solucionaron todo. – _pensó irritado.

- bueno, bueno… yo llamaba para decirte que… - iba a seguir hablando, pero sus ojos captaron a Trunks que se estaba desvistiendo junto en frente. _– no pensara cambiarse aquí? _– Pero al ver que sí lo hacia, sus ojos quedaron atrapados en como él se sacaba su ropa superior. En forma lenta y sexy se quito todo lo de arriba y lo dejo caer al suelo. Pan solo podía mirar su musculosa espalda, seguía cada movimiento de él. Luego comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. – _no!_– pensó. Pero Trunks se saco los pantalones, los calcetines y los zapatos. Quedando en nada más que su ropa interior.

Trunks ahora se demoro más en ponerse la ropa, sonriendo de medio lado al escuchar el auricular del teléfono.

- Pan?... hola?... Pan estas ahí?

Trunks solo podía agrandar su sonrisa. Ella no estaba prestando atención al teléfono, ni a Thomas. Podía sentir como sus ojos estaban en la parte posterior de su espalda. Siguió haciendo lo suyo y de dio vuelta para mirar a Pan. – no vas a seguir hablando? – le pregunto.

Pan salio de su ensimismamiento. – cómo? – le pregunto.

- te hablan a través del teléfono, recuerdas?

Pero Pan solo podía ver sus tonificados abdominales, sus brazos, su miraba, su cara, sus piernas, y su bien formado bulto tras su boxer ajustado color negro. Ella se aclaro la garganta. Pestañeo un par de veces y volvió su atención al teléfono.

- hola? – dijo aun mirando al hombre casi desnudo frente a ella.

- Pan?, qué pasa?, con quién estas ahí? – dijo con voz preocupada.

- ehh si… emm… no con nadie… es solo… mi tío Goten que me esta molestando.

- ahh – dijo Thomas aliviado.

- no, no! – susurro Trunks acercándose a Pan. Ella se sonrojo por la cercanía y con una mano cubrió el auricular y le dijo. – shh! si no te callas te juro que te mato.

- mmm… - puso su mano en su barbilla haciendo que pensaba. – mataras esto – se miro a si mismo. Viendo como Pan seguía mirando su cuerpo.

- córtala! – dijo poniendo duramente el dedo índice en su estomago.

- auch! eso duele. – tomo su mano y la alejo de él, pero sin soltarla. Se quedo mirándola de cerca mientras ella continuaba con su charla por teléfono.

- estas bien? – Thomas le pregunto.

- hee si. – dijo ella mirando su mano que todavía estaba sostenida por la de Trunks. Ella trato de soltarse, pero él no la dejo. Si no más bien él puso su mano, estiro la palma de ella y la paso por su propio estomago y pecho, haciendo círculos, como que si ella lo estuviera acariciando. – qué se supone que estas haciendo? – susurro a Trunks.

- acaso no te gusta? – dijo con arrogancia, mirándola hacia abajo.

- me querías decir algo? – escucho por el auricular.

- mmm… si… lo que pasa es que… - no podía seguir con una oración coherente al sentir los abdominales de Trunks. Dios que hermoso era, igual a como se sentía tocarlo. – _por qué demonios me hace esto?_– pensó con frustración.

– yo quería decirte que… - otra vez detuvo lo que estaba diciendo cuando sintió que él estaba bajando su mano. – _qué mierda!_– pensó aun más irritada si era posible. Aunque si esto hubiera pasado en otro momento, cualquier otro momento, que no hubiera estado hablando por teléfono con Thomas, hubiera estado bien y quizás seguir su juego, pero ahora no. Lo miro hacia arriba con enojo en sus ojos, pero a Trunks no le importo.

A Trunks parecía encenderlo aun más al ver el enojo en su cara, pero algo que no espero fue cuando sintió la mano de Pan soltarse de él. Ella misma siguió haciendo cariños cada vez más debajo de su estómago, llegando justo por encima de su bóxer. Él sonrió de medio lado. Había llamado la atención de ella y parecía que no le prestaba atención a su novio Thomas. De pronto vio como los ojos de Pan brillaron y le dio una mirada maliciosa. Trunks frunció el ceño no seguro de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Hasta que de repente sintió como Pan agarro fuertemente su bulto, apretándolo con fuerza y provocando en Trunks soltar algunas lágrimas de dolor. Se quejo para sus adentros.

- Trunks deje unos archivos que debes revisar para el lunes y… ohh! lo siento, no quería interrumpir. – dijo Bulma al ver a Trunks de pie medio desnudo y Pan con una mano en el teléfono y la otra agarrando la entrepierna de su hijo. Sin decir una palabra más se dio la media vuelta y cerro la puerta tras ella.

- Bulma no!, no es lo que tu piensas…Bulma! – le grito, pero ella ya se había ido. En cambio Trunks ahora se retorcía del dolor en el suelo. – urrgg!... Thomas podríamos hablar en unos 5 minutos más?

-si claro… estas segura que esta todo bien?

- si todo bien… en unos minutos te llamo de nuevo, ok. – dijo y sin si quiera esperar que él le respondiera ella le corto.

- que mierda fue eso Trunks? – dijo ahora de pie mirando hacia el suelo.

- Aaaarrrhhhggghhh! – se quejo ahora en voz alta. – por la mierda Pan! Eso duele! – dijo ahora poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

- obvio que duele, por eso lo hice! – dijo ahora marchándose del lugar.

- dónde vas?

- a hablar por teléfono en otra habitación… sabes?... creo que estas lo suficientemente bien… no creo que sea tan necesario quedarme. – sin más ella salio del cuarto.

Trunks rápidamente la siguió. – no Pan espera!... lo siento!... esta bien, lo siento!... lo hice solo para molestarte, pero jamás pensé que harías eso!... lo siento, si?... soy un idiota. – dijo todavía medio desnudo de pie en el pasillo.

Pan no se dio vuelta, todavía de espalda hacia él, le dijo. – no se… ahora tengo que pensarlo. – siguió caminando hacia las escaleras.

Trunks se devolvió a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama. – soy un completo imbécil!

Pan bajo hasta el primer piso donde se encontró con Bulma en la cocina.

- Bulma, no es lo que piensas, es solo que… -

- Pan, no te preocupes, no vi nada. – ella aseguro.

- no, es… esta mal lo que viste… es solo que… -

- Pan… esta bien, lo entiendo. No es necesario que me des explicaciones, como te dije, yo no he visto nada. – sin más ella se fue de la cocina rumbo a su laboratorio en el subterráneo.

Pan suspiro – bueno_… al menos no tengo que explicarle porque tenía a su hijo así._– pensó, mientras se acercaba al teléfono. Llamo a Thomas nuevamente.

- hola?

- Thomas…

- dime

- bueno yo te llamaba para decirte que… no voy a viajar esta noche… - dijo algo insegura.

- por qué? Qué paso?

- no nada de que preocuparse, es solo que pienso quedarme esta semana… creo que viajare el próximo domingo.

- por qué?

- es solo que… quiero quedarme un poco más, hace mucho que no me quedo con mi familia. – dijo medio mintiendo. En parte era por su familia, pero más que nada era porque Trunks se lo había pedido. A pesar de que a veces se comportara como un completo idiota seguía preocupándose por él.

- estas segura que es sólo por tu familia?

- Thomas no empieces de nuevo por favor. – ella advirtió.

- lo siento, pero es inevitable, me preocupo por ti… es… es sólo que… bueno… no importa esta bien.

- gracias.

- quieres que hable en la universidad, que sepan que te ausentaras por esta semana?

- no, no es necesario tenía pensado llamar, yo misma doy el aviso.

- no me importaría ir.

- ok… si quieres.

- bueno mañana a primera hora iré.

- gracias Thomas. Ahora me tengo que ir… - dijo ella.

- de nada amor… en la noche te llamo. Saludos a tus padres y tu abuela.

- les haré saber tus saludos. A la noche hablamos, besos.

- besos amor.  
>Pan suspiro. Se sentía completamente confundida una vez más. Que se suponía que iba a hacer con lo que estaba sintiendo?. Tenía un debate entre lo que debería hacer y lo que le gustaría hacer.<p>

Su cabeza le indicaba que se quedara junto a Thomas, era lo mejor, era una relación estable, un hombre sincero y que la amaba, un humano normal, que últimamente se llevaba muy bien con su padre y su familia en general.

Y su corazón le decía que tenía que seguir lo que sus sentimientos estimaban, era Trunks lo que quería aunque no fuera la decisión más sabia, habían muchas situaciones en contra, partiendo con su padre, la cercanía de las familias, la gran diferencia de edad, él hecho de que ambos tuvieran novios y el gran hecho de que él solamente la quería y por lo visto en los últimos momentos la miraba sólo en forma lujuriosa.

Sin querer seguir pensando y ahora sólo querer hacer lo que quiera, subió las escaleras una vez más, entro a la habitación de su "amigo" y lo vio allí tirado en la cama, sólo que ahora, con un poco de decepción, él estaba vestido.

- y qué estas esperando?

- cómo?

- no tengo todo el día para esperarte, me prometiste un entrenamiento y es lo que estoy esperando. – dijo con los brazos cruzados todavía de pie en la puerta.

- no te vas?

- y qué crees que hago aquí parada en tu puerta?, esperando el avión? – dijo sarcásticamente.

Trunks sonrió. – _la misma Pan de siempre._– pensó y se puso de pie.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Bueno, no es lo mejor, pero es lo que hay jajaja… he estado hiper mega ultra ocupada últimamente, de verdad siento mucho la demora. Espero que este capítulo no sea tan aburrido.

Y les tengo noticias… malas o buenas, no lo se… yo creo que se esta acercando el final =/ la verdad no creo que queden más allá de 3 capítulos (creo xD jajaja todavía no estoy segura de la cantidad de capítulos que quedan, pero ya esta cerca del final). Todo tiene su fin, no?

Bueno como siempre muy agradecida de todos sus lindos comentarios, se los agradezco de corazón. Muchos cariños para ustedes, son lo mejor =)

_**Kattie.-**_


	31. Una semana y sorpresa

**Capítulo 31:** **"Una semana y sorpresa" **

Sin querer seguir pensando y ahora sólo querer hacer lo que quiera, subió las escaleras una vez más, entro a la habitación de su "amigo" y lo vio allí tirado en la cama, sólo que ahora, con un poco de decepción, él estaba vestido.

- y qué estas esperando?

- cómo?

- no tengo todo el día para esperarte, me prometiste un entrenamiento y es lo que estoy esperando. – dijo con los brazos cruzados todavía de pie en la puerta.

- no te vas?

- y qué crees que hago aquí parada en tu puerta?, esperando el avión? – dijo sarcásticamente.

Trunks sonrió. – _la misma Pan de siempre._– pensó y se puso de pie – ten – le dijo pasándole unas ropas.

Pan lo tomo y lo miro, levanto una ceja al verlo. – no encontraste algo más pequeño? – miro hacia él.

- lo siento, es lo único un poco más apropiado que encontré en el ropero de Bra.

- me suponía que era de tu hermana. – dijo aun mirando las prendas.

- mientras te cambias, voy a calentar, nos vemos en la sala de entrenamiento. – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Pan suspiro y miro una vez más las ropas. – _un mini short y una mini camiseta?... para qué se supone que se usa esta ropa?... para una mujerzuela haciendo ejercicio? Uff! – _sin más que hacer, decidió cambiarse. No era que Pan pensara que su amiga era una mujerzuela, no!... pero como siempre… no compartían el mismo gusto en lo que se refiere a vestimenta. – _ni gustos en la comida, ni gustos en hombres, ni gustos en hobbies… en realidad en casi absolutamente nada!... raro… bah! qué importa aun así la adoro! –_sonrió para si misma con tal pensamiento.

- te queda bien – dijo Trunks cuando vio entrar a Pan a la sala de entrenamientos.

- ja ja ja – se rió falsamente – como lo disfrutas, no?

- sólo un poquito – hizo un gesto con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrió.

Ambos en forma silenciosa por unos minutos empezaron a realizar ejercicios de calentamiento y estiramiento antes de comenzar el real entrenamiento. Mientras cada uno seguía en lo suyo, Trunks hablo.

- lo siento por lo anterior Pan… no se qué estaba pensando… bueno la verdad si lo sabía, quería fastidiarte, pero… en verdad fuiste mala! – se quejo.

- bueno… te lo buscaste… en verdad a veces eres un enfermo, lo sabías? – dijo Pan.

- mmm… la verdad no… me han dicho que soy atractivo y sexy, pero jamás un enfermo… eres la primera que me dice algo así.

- já! La primera que te lo dice, pero creo que NO la primera que lo piensa… la diferencia esta en que… las mujeres con las que has estado antes no se atreven a criticarte en nada… son demasiado sumisas, en comparación a mi por lo menos… veras… no soy como cualquier otra… soy única… irrepetible e incomparable. – dijo con aire de superioridad.

- tienes razón… eres única… - hizo una pausa deteniéndose en sus ejercicios y ahora mirándola. – únicamente obstinada, cabeza dura y a veces extremadamente irritante. Así que lo que dices es muuuuy cierto, no hay nadie que se te compare… y absolutamente parecida a ninguna mujer con la que haya estado antes.

Pan lo miro con enojo fingido. – bueno… si hablamos de eso… debo confesar que también has sido único… bueno no único… eres el hombre MÁS arrogante, malcriado y terco con el que alguna vez he estado – sonrió ampliamente hacia él.

- no cambias, ha?

- nop! – dijo ella.

- por lo menos cuando estas aquí… sin tu noviecito.

Pan lo miro nuevamente. – el noviecito, como tu lo llamas tiene nombre, por si te has olvidado se llama Thomas… y… no, no cambio cuando estoy con él… lo que pasa es que … es diferente…

- todavía no le cuentas nada, cierto?

Pan suspiro pesadamente. – no he podido.

- si quieres yo podría demostrárselo? – sonrió maliciosamente. Él se imaginaba regalándole algún puñetazo en la cara, transformado en súper sayajin.

- nooo!... él se va a enterar, pero seré yo quien se lo diga! – dijo un poco preocupada. – _por qué piensa hacer eso?_– listo! Será mejor que comencemos – dijo adoptando posición de batalla. Trunks la siguió.

Comenzaron a luchar uno contra otro poniendo el mayor esfuerzo sin transformase. Mientras realizaban aquello Pan no podía dejar de pensar…

Trunks era increíble. Bueno era el hijo de Vegeta, no? Pero él tenía… no se… algo especial… algo que a todo el mundo le llamaba la atención, era su personalidad, su forma de sonreír, la forma de tratar a las personas, siempre tan amable. A pesar de ser sayajin y tener un carácter muy fuerte cuando se lo proponía, él no era igual que todos.

A veces podía ser muy parecido a Vegeta, de eso no cabía duda, pero él, de un modo particular, era muy diferente a su padre. La personalidad de Vegeta era atrayente, pero con una cualidad oscura y misteriosa. Era un verdadero guerrero sayajin.

Trunks era parecido, pero a la vez diferente, algo difícil de explicar, ahí se podía notar la influencia de Bulma. La manera en que ella lo había criado. Trunks tenía una mezcla entre ser arrogante y malcriado, pero a la vez siendo bueno y bondadoso. - _Extraño no?_– pensó. Él no sería capas de hacer daño a otras personas…o… acaso era su propia representación de él… quizás la muralla que tenía en su mente, de poder verlo en forma objetiva se vino abajo con los sentimientos que tenía por él. Había decidido por mucho tiempo poner una barrera, renunciar al amor y sólo tener una amistad con él, por el bien ella y de todos, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien… acaso esa barrera se vino abajo cuando se besaron por primera vez?

No era solamente ella - _él también creo que siente lo mismo._ – pensó. Después de las primeras dos horas de entrenamiento, se dio cuenta de un cambio en su actitud, no lo había notado antes, quizás porque se negaba a si misma a verlo. - _Él esta defraudado? - _eso parecen decir sus ojos? - _Y hasta algo herido?- _ Quizás también sabía que seguir así… lo que estaban haciendo ya no era amistad? Qué eran ahora? - _ya no podemos ser amigos?..._ – qué clase de amigos son cuando ya han tenido sexo?... es decir, ya no son verdaderos amigos, pero tampoco pareja, románticamente hablando?... - _entonces qué somos ahora?  
><em>  
>- <em>Él trata de ocultarlo, pero yo llevo años leyendo su lenguaje corporal, no hay manera que me engañe…<em> _tan bien lo conozco?_ … _dios! yo misma me asusto._ _Pero aunque me cueste admitirlo, sé que lo conozco así de bien y eso me aterra.  
><em>  
>- mucho por hoy! – escucho a Trunks decir, deteniéndose.<p>

- cómo? – dijo ella.

- exactamente – sonrió – llevas por lo menos los últimos 40 minutos totalmente desconcentrada, creo que esta bien que lo dejemos hasta aquí.

- lo siento.

- no esta bien… vamos a darnos una ducha y luego a comer, si?

Pan iba a asentir con la cabeza, pero antes de eso – _"vamos a darnos una ducha?" – _qué?

Trunks la miro y entendió – no! me refiero a que… tu debes darte una ducha… eso… bueno yo también, no me quedaré así… ahh ya sabes lo que quiero decir! – dijo avergonzado.

- no, no entendí – dijo molestándolo.

- no te hagas la que no entiendes.

- pero si no se de qué me estas hablando – dijo haciéndose la inocente. Realmente le encantaba fastidiarlo, de solo ver su cara enrojecida era chistoso. Un hombre mayor de edad, con el cargo más alto e importante de la empresa más grande del país, ponerse rojo no era lo que alguien se podía esperar, no?

- te gusta fastidiarme, no? – dijo Trunks mirándola, sabía que todo lo hacia con ese propósito. No era la primera vez, él ya no se sorprendía, cada vez que estaban juntos, ahora de grandes o cuando eran pequeños, siempre hacían lo mismo, fastidiarse uno al otro, ver quien gana y siempre hacer competencias, de lo que sea. Al final Trunks sonrió cuando vio a Pan hacer lo mismo.

- obvio, quién se podía imaginar al dueño de la corporación cápsula enrojecerse con tanta facilidad – se rió una vez más.

Él la miro con fastidio fingido – ok, vamos – dijo caminando y saliendo de la sala de gravedad, Pan lo siguió.

Poco rato después ya estaban en la cocina, estaban conversando y decidiendo que iban a comer cuando el teléfono timbró.

Trunks se acerco y contesto – hola?

- hola Trunks, soy Videl.

- hola Videl – dijo mirando a Pan.

Ella le puso atención y murmuro en voz muy baja – mi papá debe estar preocupado. Trunks asintió con la cabeza.

- Trunks, por casualidad Pan estará contigo? – en realidad ella ya lo sabía, su esposo ya le había dicho donde estaba su hija, pero ella decidió ser cortes y hacer como que no sabía nada.

- emmm… - empezó a decir Trunks no muy seguro si responderle o no, en eso Pan le quita el teléfono y habla con su madre.

- si mamá estoy aquí.

- ohh – dijo dándose cuenta – vas a regresar luego? Recuerda que tu vuelo sale esta noche – le recordó.

- ahh con respecto a eso… creo que esta semana me quedo.

- cómo? – dijo media sorprendida. En eso Trunks sonreía para si mismo.

- no te rías! – dijo Pan.

- qué? – dijo Videl.

- no mamá, no te decía a ti.

- entonces…. – dijo indecisa – bueno, no importa, es mejor que regreses pronto y nos expliques, tu padre esta preguntando que haces allá – dijo Videl con un tono preocupado.

- ok, me voy en seguida.

- esta bien cariño.

- adiós mamá – y con eso colgó.

Pan miro a Trunks parecía un poco decepcionado, pero no quiso hablar del tema.

- entonces, no te quedas a comer?

- lo siento, papá esta… bueno tu sabes como se pone…

- si – dijo con derrota.

- nos vemos mañana, para la comida?

- si, claro. Te llamo mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo, ok?

- ok – Pan se dio la media vuelta dispuesta para irse, cuando sintió que él, por la espalda, la tomo por la cintura, la detuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y le susurro al oído.

- debes aprender a despedirte adecuadamente.

Pan por su hombro lo mira y le dice – sí señor Brief – sonrió y se fue.

Trunks se quedo ahí con una sonrisa pegada en su cara hasta que su padre lo interrumpió.

- veo que ya olvidaste a esas dos patéticas humanas inservibles, no? – le dijo con una sonrisa digan de rey.

…

- hola – dijo Pan cuando llego a casa de sus padres.

- hola hija, comes con nosotros o ya lo hiciste donde Bulma? – le pregunto Videl. Justo ahí Gohan iba bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con sus mujeres en la cocina.

- como con ustedes, no alcancé a comer allá.

- qué es eso de qué te quedas por esta semana? – dijo Gohan con tono molesto, mientras entraba.

- hola papá – dijo Pan sarcásticamente.

- no, nada de hola, responde.

- bueno… lo que pasa es que decidí quedarme por esta semana, vuelvo el próximo domingo.

- por qué?

- porque me quiero quedar más tiempo aquí, los veo poco, acaso es una molestia?

- no para nada, es solo que me sorprende que después de estos 3 años de repente decidas algo así – Gohan la miro con sospecha.

- bueno, la última discusión que tuve con Thomas fue por esto mismo… por si quieren saber…

- qué pasa con eso? – interrogo una vez más el padre. Videl sólo estaba escuchando la conversación mientras arreglaba la mesa. Ella había discutido y hablado con su esposo acerca de esto. Él ya estaba advertido, debía comportarse como un padre normal no extra-protector con su hija.

- ese día de la fiesta él tenía que regresar y demando que me fuera con él, bueno… pues yo no quise y dije que me quedaría – dijo orgullosamente. Gohan sonrió con ello, al menos no iba a ser dominada por nadie, ni siquiera por un hombre.

- bueno, ya quedo claro. Cierto Gohan? – Videl le dijo a su esposo y él asintió con la cabeza.

- bueno al menos te podemos ver por las tardes.

- por qué en las tardes? – Pan le pregunto.

- porque tu padre trabaja hasta la tarde y yo ahora estoy haciendo un voluntariado en el hospital.

- voluntariado? En qué? Qué haces? Por qué yo no sabía?

- bueno… - decía Gohan – últimamente no nos has prestado mucha atención que digamos… - dijo algo herido

- lo siento, pero es que… -

- hija no importa… lo entendemos… - su padre le contesto – tu madre esta haciendo un voluntariado en el hospital de Satán City, trabajando con los niños con cáncer.

- en serio?

- si – dijo Videl - como tú ya no estas por aquí, no tengo a nadie de quien cuidar… además Gohan tiene un salario lo suficientemente bueno, no necesito trabajar, así que pensé que mejor que ayudar a esos pequeños que lo necesitan.

- vaya… y qué hay de la abuela Chichi? Se queda sola? – dijo preocupada.

- no… ella esta tomando algunas clases de cocina alternativa… algo de "cocina fusión" o algo así – decía Gohan con su mano en la nuca - y cuando tiene tiempo acompaña a Videl al hospital.

Pan asintió con la cabeza, no sabía que estaban pasando tantas cosas en su casa, bueno en la casa de sus padres y abuela. Verdaderamente ella no había prestado atención a su propia familia. Todo por estar sumergida en sus propios problemas, estudios y vida amorosa. Ahora se daba cuenta porque su padre actuaba de esa forma.

- cambiando el tema… - dijo Gohan de nuevo, cambiando el aspecto de su rostro – qué hay de la universidad?... te quedas esta semana aquí… acaso no tienes exámenes o algo así.

- papá no hay de que preocuparse, no tengo exámenes ni evaluaciones estas próximas dos semanas, además no he faltado ni un sólo día desde que comenzó el semestre.

Al poco tiempo después llego Chichi para la comida. Así siguieron conversando y poniéndose al día con todo lo que sucedía en sus vidas.

-  
>*Lunes<p>

- qué haces?– decía el mensaje de texto que Pan le envió a Trunks en la mañana. No aguantaba las ganas de verlo, se sentía estúpida por eso, pero de igual manera se lo envió a su celular privado.

En la empresa de C.C. estaba Trunks en su escritorio revisando cientos de documentos. Llevaba por lo menos 2 horas sentado haciendo lo mismo. Ya un poco agotado, estiro sus músculos en su gran silla de cuero. Estiro sus piernas, brazos y apoyo la cabeza hacia atrás del asiento. Miro a través del gran ventanal el cielo azul de la mañana. Luego de un bostezo miro el reloj – _aggh! Recién las 10.30_– se quejo. De pronto y sin saber el motivo se acordó de Pan. Sonrió entupidamente a nadie, pero luego su risa se desvaneció cuando escucho.

- Señor Brief – dijo su secretaria a través del intercomunicador.

- si? – dijo luego de apretar el botón rojo del aparato.

- llegaron los inversionistas, quiere que los haga pasar a su oficina?

- no, llévelos a la sala de reuniones por favor.

- ok, como usted diga.

Cuando Trunks arreglaba el desastre de su escritorio buscando algunos documentos importantes para la junta su celular sonó indicando un nuevo mensaje de texto. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miro su celular. Sonrió cuando vio el mensaje de Pan. Se sentó nuevamente y escribió uno de vuelta.

- a diferencia tuya, alguno de nosotros tenemos que trabajar– le escribió.

Pan miro divertida la respuesta, ella estaba tendida en su cama mirando el celular.

- suerte mía, no?

- suerte de los holgazanes.

- no, Trunks, suerte de los jóvenes… nosotros estudiamos, recuerdas? 

Él sonrió una vez más, por lo menos hasta que lo interrumpieron tocando la puerta. Se puso de pie y abrió. Su secretaria estaba ahí diciéndole que ellos ya estaban en la sala de reuniones esperándolo.

- dígales que me esperen 5 minutos. No encuentro el archivo del proyecto "serenis 004" – le mintió a su secretaria.

- les diré enseguida. Quiere que lo busque por usted?

- ehh, no!… ve a decirles que tuve un contratiempo y… - su celular nuevamente sonó marcando un nuevo mensaje, miro la pantalla y siguió hablando - … distráelos unos minutos, llévales café y galletas… o algo así – dijo despreocupado, cerrando la puerta y dejando a su secretaria con la palabra en la boca.

La joven secretaria iba a decirle algo, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando inesperadamente su jefe cerro la puerta en su cara. Rápidamente fue hacer lo que le ordenaron.

Trunks sentado sobre el escritorio vio – jajaja. Parece que despertaste de buen humor.

- si, anoche dormí de maravilla y tú? 

- igual, pero ahora no puedo seguir hablando Pan. Las personas adultas, responsables, dueños de una empresa tan grande como C.C. tiene reuniones que asistir y una niña lo esta distrayendo del trabajo.

Mientras le enviaba este último mensaje, decidió que era hora de ir a la reunión, tomo los documentos y carpetas necesarias y se fue caminando hacia la sala donde lo esperaban.

- Buenos días – dijo Trunks cuando entro a la sala y se sentó.

Los demás lo saludaron y a los pocos segundos la reunión empezó.

Un señor algo regordete, bajo y calvo estaba en frente, explayándose con un nuevo proyecto que estaba presentando a los demás ejecutivos. Trunks intentaba concentrarse, pero sus ojos miraban el celular que escondía bajo la mesa.

- una niña, ha? 

- si, una niña… a veces jajaja– le escribió nuevamente, más concentrado en su celular que en la reunión.

- qué quieres decir con ese "a veces"?

Le escribió mientras se dirigía a su cuarto de baño, mirando su celular y no donde iba caminando. En eso y sin darse cuenta tropieza con un mueble y se pega en un pie. Soltó su celular, que cayo en el suelo golpeándose repetidas veces hasta que quedo bajo el marco de la puerta del baño.

Trunks estaba mirando al ejecutivo que estaba explicando el nuevo proyecto cuando vio que su celular vibro. Era una llamada de Pan, silenciosamente se puso los manos libres para escucharla. Pensó que hablando en voz muy baja ella lo escucharía, después de todo tiene oído sayajin. Así podía hablar secretamente con ella, sin que los ejecutivos en la sala se dieran cuenta. Cuando susurro – hola Pan – Trunks escucho a través del audífono.

- aaauuchhh! Por la mismísima mierda! – maldijo Pan en voz extremadamente alta. Mirándose el dedo pequeño de su pie derecho. Estaba rojo y parecía que se estaba hinchando.

Trunks quedo en shock, la voz de Pan retumbo en sus oídos y su grito fue escuchado por dos personas, ejecutivas, que estaban sentadas a sus costados. Ambos hombres miraron a Trunks, quien ahora su cara estaba teñida con un completo color rojo.

- esta todo bien? – pregunto el hombre que estaba de pie frente a la gran mesa de caoba, estaba explicando algunos resultados de los experimentos, cuando noto que el presidente de corporación cápsula y los dos ejecutivos que se encontraban a su lado, no prestaban atención.

- emm… - Trunks pasaba sus manos por su cabello – lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir.

El señor que estaba exponiendo, no entendía absolutamente nada, por qué se estaba disculpando? – si hay algo que este ocurriendo, no tengo problema con aplazar la reunión y hacerla otro día.

Aquí Trunks vio la salida, no tenía ni una maldita buena excusa para lo que dos ejecutivos oyeron. Además no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera el teléfono y por lo tanto en Pan. Se aclaro la garganta y dijo – si, creo que dejaremos esta reunión para la próxima fecha, muchas gracias. Son libres de retirarse, hablen con mi secretaria y que reprogramen la reunión – sonrió, se puso de pie – buenas tardes – les dijo y se fue rápidamente.

Los ejecutivos se quedaron ahí en blanco, qué fue lo que paso? En silencio tomaron sus carpetas, las guardaron en sus maletines y se retiraron.

- esta todo bien? – dijo preocupada la secretaria cuando vio entrar al jefe rápidamente a su oficina.

Trunks se dio la vuelta – ehh, no, los ejecutivos necesitan reprogramar la reunión. Podrías hacerlo ahora?

- si, claro. Pero qué pas… - ella no termino.

- gracias – sonrió y cerro su puerta.

La secretaria nuevamente quedo sorprendida con la actitud de su jefe.

Trunks se sentó en su gran sillón de cuero y puso sus pies en la mesa, descansando su cabeza hacia atrás – _qué fue eso?_– pensó. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su celular y la llamo.

- Pan? – le dijo cuando ella contesto.

- si – su voz sonó rara.

- qué fue ese grito?

- qué grito? – dijo Pan confundida – ahh! no, no toques ahí!

Trunks abrió los ojos al escucharla parecía que estaba quejándose, adolorida? – q-qué estas haciendo? – dijo pensando en los peores escenarios posibles. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Thomas – _ese maldito esta con ella!... acaso… acaso están teniendo… no!... y tiene el descaro de contestarme el teléfono – _Pan qué estas haciendo? – le grito.

- no me grites!... ahh! me duele!

Trunks no lo soporto más, corto el teléfono, abrió la ventana rápidamente y salio volando en dirección a la casa de Gohan. En menos de unos par de minutos estaba entrando rápidamente a la casa y corriendo las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Pan. Con un gruñido de enojo abrió la puerta – SUÉLTALaaaaa – su grito se fue apagando cuando vio sus caras.

Pan sentada sobre la cama y Videl con los pies de su hija en su regazo. Ambas con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Trunks.

- ahhh! Mamá te dije que no me tocaras el dedo! Me duele! – dijo Pan – y tu? Qué haces aquí? y gritándome? Quién me tiene que soltar? - dijo, ahora, divertida Pan. A los pocos segundos de que Trunks entrara a la habitación y luego de su grito enojado, supuso que fue lo que había pensando cuando la escucho por el teléfono. Sonrió de medio lado mirándolo. Esperando su respuesta.

- y-yo lo siento… no quise gritar así… yo… lo siento – dijo apenado retirándose del lugar.

- no te vayas.

Videl en eso sólo miraba divertida a su hija y luego a Trunks.

- bueno, no es nada, puede que se ponga un poco morado, pero no creo que este fracturado… qué crees tu Trunks? – le dijo haciendo una seña para que se acercara.

- ah? – dijo él.

- Pan se pego en este dedo, y yo digo que no es nada. Qué crees tu?... todos ustedes son más expertos en este asunto – Videl se puso de pie, para dejar que Trunks se acercara y viera el pie de Pan.

Ahora la pelinegra estaba un poco roja y avergonzada por lo que su madre estaba haciendo, acaso quería que ella estuviera con Trunks aquí? en la habitación? O sólo lo estaba haciendo para molestarla? – no, esta bien – dijo ella sacando su pie de la vista.

- no, no a ver… - dijo tomando a la fuerza el pie de Pan y obligándola a quedarse allí – mmm… no Videl, creo que esto no es sólo un golpe – mintio ya que una idea se le paso por la cabeza – sonrio maliciosamente hacia Pan, quien ahora fruncio el ceño.

- tu crees? – dijo la mujer mayor.

- puede ser, pero para estar seguros creo que debe hacerse una radiografía y ver si esta fracturado o no.

- pero… - Videl trato de hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

- puedo llevarla a C.C. a la sala médica y que mi madre la examine – él sugirió.

- no, esta bien – dijo Pan.

- no, Trunks tiene razón, es mejor ver de inmediato si esta fracturado o no – dijo un poco preocupada creyendo lo que decía él – voy a buscar mi cartera y los acompaño – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- no! – grito Trunks, pero al ver la expresión de ella, se calmo – no, esta bien… puedo llevarla volando, así es más rápido y no tienes que preocuparte, yo la traigo de vuelta.

Pan estaba ahí, quieta sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- ok – dijo Videl mirando a ambos, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba entre ellos y ella no era quien para impedirlo o meterse entre ellos – hija, me llamas a mi celular para saber los resultaos, ok?...llegare en la tarde, tengo que ir al hospital.

- por qué? Videl estas bien? – dijo un preocupado Trunks mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- si Trunks no te preocupes, estoy haciendo un voluntariado – sonrió calidamente hacia él.

- ohh.

…..

Poco después los dos estaban volando calmadamente hacia C.C. Trunks llevaba en brazos a Pan, debido a su insistencia.

- por qué hiciste todo eso? – decía Pan mientras su cabeza iba apoyada en el pecho de él y sus brazos rodeaban sus hombros.

- qué cosa?

- por qué mentiste, sabes bien que no tengo nada en mi pie.

- mmm… quieres la verdad? – mirando hacia abajo donde estaba su cara.

- si.

- es la única forma de tenerte conmigo y que Gohan no este histérico. Seguramente Videl le dirá que pasó y así todo esta bien.

- mmm… muy inteligente.

- gracias.

- no me refería a ti, si no a la idea misma.

- ohh… que mala eres – sonrió divertido.

- es decir…no tengo fracturado el dedo, o si?

- realmente no lo sé, pero igual haremos los exámenes para estar seguros.

- haremos?

- si, haremos… yo mismo lo haré.

- dijiste que Bulma lo haría.

- bueno, cambie de parecer – aterrizaron en el jardín de la gran casa de C.C. donde un serio Vegeta los estaba observando.

- hola Vegeta – Pan lo saludo aún en los brazos de Trunks.

- mocosa… - respondió de brazos cruzados. Luego dirigió su mirada a su hijo – sabes que puede caminar o volar, no? – con una sonrisa maléfica.

- un gusto verte también papá – sin más siguió caminando hacia la casa.

- te lo dije… – susurro Pan en su oído.

- shh! con la boquita cerrada te vez mejor.

- hey! – Pan entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño – bájame!

- no – sonriendo igualmente se la llevo en brazos hasta la sala médica.

- hay veces en que te detesto! – dejo de luchar para soltarse.

En eso Bulma sale de una habitación al escuchar los gritos.

- hey! Qué pasa aquí? – miro a la pareja pasando a su lado – Hola Pan – los siguió.

- hola Bulma – le contesto mirando hacia atrás, viendo como ella los seguía.

- paso algo?

- bueno… lo que pasa… - trato de contestar Pan a medida que Trunks la dejaba suavemente en la camilla.

- parece que se fracturo un dedo – dijo Trunks de pie junto a la cama.

- mmm… veamos – Bulma se acerca a la joven a examinar su pie descalzo.

- no mamá no te preocupes, yo mismo haré la radiografía.

- no tengo problema en hacerlo… - comento.

- no gracias – dijo apretando su mandíbula.

Bulma sin hacer caso a lo que su hija decía, tomo la camilla con ruedas donde estaba Pan y la comenzó a trasladar hacia una salita dentro de la sala médica donde tomaban todo tipo de exámenes. Trunks la miro y suspiro.

- mamá te dije que yo lo haría!

Bulma miro con sorpresa la actitud de su hijo.

- pero si yo quería ayu… -

- Trunks! – Pan lo reto.

- argh… lo siento mamá. Es que tu… -

Vegeta interrumpe, apoyado en el marco de la puerta – mujer, vamos!

- pero qué hice ahora? – mirando a su hombre de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

- arrgh! – sin más él se acercó a ella, la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera de la sala.

…

Horas después…

- y cómo iba a saber eso? – Bulma de brazos cruzados sentada en la mesa de comedor diario de la cocina.

- no es obvio – resoplo Vegeta.

- no, no es obvio eso no paso con Bra y Goten, ellos también son dos sayajines.

- no funciona de la misma manera, mi hija y el mocoso de Kakaroto siempre estaba juntos, este no es el caso. Estos mocosos están formando una unión.

- me quieres explicar un poco mejor, acuérdate que no soy una sayajin…

Vegeta se acerco a ella y se sentó justo en frente – mujer pone atención porque será la última vez que explique esto.

Bulma asintio con la cabeza.

- tú ya sabías que estos mocosos siempre han tenido una conexión. Como los llamaban ellos "mejores amigos" – dijo sarcásticamente – o por lo menos desde ese viaje espacial. En esos años nada más podía suceder puesto que la mocosa era pequeña, pero a medida que creció, se convirtió en una mujer adulta, fértil y por lo tanto lista para ser reclamada por alguien, en este caso tu mocoso.

- nuestro hijo – corrigió Bulma.

- lo que sea… por lo que escuchaba en mi adolescencia, Nappa decía que las mujeres sayajines llegan a una edad, que rodean los 18 años, en donde buscan su pareja. En esta etapa ellas secretan y emiten inconcientemente feromonas sexuales específicas para atraer a los posibles hombres sayajines que mejor se acoplen a ellas. Pero solamente los hombres sin pareja, es decir, los no marcados en el cuello son capaces de sentir esas feromonas. Quedan fuera todos los hombres marcados y sus familiares directos.

- entonces esto hace que ellos se sientan atraídos uno al otro – finalizo Bulma por él.

- veo que tu cerebro sigue funcionando a pesar de los años…

Bulma frunció el ceño ante tal comentario – esto quiere decir que tu eres capaz de sentirla? – dijo con pánico en su voz.

- no exactamente…

- cómo es eso? puedes sentirla si o no? – Bulma demando. Se sintió un poco amenazada con lo que su hombre le contaba, esto quería decir que su hombre podía sentirse atraído por Pan?

- si, pero…

- QUÉ! – dijo con grandes ojos mirando a Vegeta.

- cálmate mujer! Déjame terminar… no funciona de la misma manera…si puedo sentirla, pero es imposible para mi reclamarla, yo te marque, tu eres mía y nosotros ya tenemos un lazo, una unión, puede que no sea la más fuerte, pero esta.

- eso es porque no soy capaz de morderte bien en el cuello?

- si.

- pero si mis dientes no pueden atravesar tanto tu piel! – dijo recordando el ritual. Sus dientes no fueron capaces de atravesar completamente la piel de su cuello, sólo un poco y lo suficiente como para lamer su sangre.

- mujer no te estoy culpando por eso – dijo calmadamente – es por eso que la conexión entre nosotros no es del 100%, lo mismo paso con Kakaroto y Gohan. Nosotros si las marcamos, pero ustedes no tienen la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, es por eso que igualmente tenemos la conexión, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber exactamente todo el uno del otro.

- cómo es eso? pensé que compartíamos pensamientos, recuerdos y podemos hablar telepáticamente.

- si, pero si tuviéramos una conexión completa como Bra y el mocoso, seriamos capaces de sentir TODO del otro. Ese tipo de lazo es capaz de saber como se siente anímicamente el otro, cuando esta triste, cuando esta feliz, irritado, preocupado, etc. Pueden sentir sus ki sin importar donde se encuentre el otro. Pero esto solamente se completa cuando ambos se marcan en el cuello.

Bulma analizaba cada palabra asintiendo con la cabeza – es por todo eso que Trunks y Pan no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados?... pero que hay de todos esos meses que no se vieron?

- cuando el lazo recién se empieza a forma no es lo suficientemente fuerte, si se alejan el uno del otro por un buen tiempo la conexión se rompe, pero si pasan más tiempo juntos, la atracción crece y cuando ya es bastantemente estable no podrán estar separados hasta que él la reclame y ella haga exactamente lo mismo con él.

- marcarse en el cuello uno al otro?

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

- es por eso que Trunks actúa de esa manera – dijo más para si misma que para Vegeta – qué pasa si se empiezan a alejar? Digo ahora que la conexión se hace más fuerte?

- se debilitan, sus defensas caen y su energía disminuye paulatinamente.

- eso quiere decir que la conexión se rompe si mueren?

Con una gran suspiro él le contesto que sí.

- oh dios! – Bulma con una mano tapándose la boca por la sorpresa – tú crees que ellos…

- no hay nada de que preocuparse mujer… tarde o temprano sucederá.

- Vegeta yo… yo me muero si le pasa algo a mi…

- mujer! Te dije, confía en mí…

Bulma sin poder aguantarlo una pequeña lágrima amenazaba con caer. No sabía por qué, pero su intuición de madre le decía que esto no resultaría muy bien. Aun así ella confiaba en su hombre. Asintió con la cabeza y reprimió sus ganas de llorar cuando sintió a su hijo entrar a la cocina.

- mamá?

- si? – se repuso y actuó con normalidad.

- estas bien? – la miro preocupado.

- si todo bien. Qué necesitas?

Trunks la observo unos segundos, pero luego le hablo – dónde dejaste esa crema de cicatrización rápida?

- esta en el despacho de remedios, en el box número 3… creo… por qué? Pan esta bien?

- si, bueno… la radiografía mostró que tiene un esguince interfalángico debido a un traumatismo directo, dijo que se golpeo con un mueble, su dedo esta hinchado y presenta equimosis… así que pensaba en poner esa crema que inventaste junto con un vendaje adhesivo para inmovilizar el dedo. Si un humano normal se demora 4 días en sanar una fractura como esa, creo que Pan más tu invento debería sanar máximo en 1 día, no crees?

- si, tienes razón, dile que se aplique la crema 2 veces al día; en la mañana y en la noche antes de dormir.

- ok – se dio la media vuelta para irse.

- espera… - Trunks se detuvo y miro a su mamá – se queda a cenar?

- no, la voy a dejar a su casa, Gohan va a querer examinarla él mismo y no quiero que…

- te preocupas mucho por ella, no es cierto? – dijo con ojos indagadores, mirando a su hijo.

- bueno… - se sonrojo poco a poco – creo que si… porque me preguntas?

- nada hijo… sólo… ten cuidado, ok?

Trunks la miro confundido – esta bien. Por cierto no creo que regrese, me voy directo a mi departamento, tengo trabajo que hacer.

- esta bien – Bulma se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Trunks le devolvió el abrazo, dudando sobre que demonios le pasaba a su madre. La beso en la frente y se fue.

…..

* Martes

Trunks ordeno sus últimos contratos recién leídos y firmados, los dejo en una carpeta de color azul, tomo su maletín y salio de su oficina – _por fin! –_pensó cuando miro su reloj. Había estado todo el día trabajando, en juntas, reuniones, leyendo documentos hasta que por fin ya eran las 4 de la tarde. Sin darse cuenta la mayor parte del día ya había pasado y ni siquiera comió.

Se acercó al escritorio de su secretaria y con una sonrisa le paso la carpeta – podrías llevarlas al sector "C" y se la entregas a la señorita Misaki por favor.

- ningún problema.

- gracias, nos vemos mañana.

Camino por el pasillo, presiono el botón del ascensor y entro. Mientras esperaba para llegar al primer piso saco su celular.

- hola Trunks – respondió Pan a través del teléfono.

- hola, mejor de tu pie?

- si, mucho mejor, ni si quiera tengo morado.

- me alegro… hey!… ya que ayer arruinaste los planes para ir a comer, me preguntaba si hoy quieres ir a comer conmigo.

- mmm… primero, no arruine los planes, fue un accidente. Segundo no crees que es un poco tarde para un almuerzo?

- si, lo sé, pero hoy no comí y muero de hambre… entonces?

- lo siento…pero

- pero qué? – decía ahora caminando al estacionamiento.

- Bulma me llamo porque quería examinar mi pie… así que ahora estoy en la casa de tus padres.

- si? – con voz alegre. Subió a su auto.

- sip… entonces… porque no vienes para acá… podríamos comer algo aquí, te parece?

- esta bien, nos vemos en… 2 minutos?

- jaja ok. Nos vemos.

Trunks corto la llamada y salio de su auto, ir volando sería más rápido. Lo encapsulo y discretamente, en alguna esquina salio volando rápidamente para que nadie lo detectara.

Pan estaba esperando en la cocina a Trunks, cuando sintió aterrizar en el patio trasero y llego a la cocina.

- dos minutos?... creo que eso fue…mmm… menos de un minuto diría yo – sonrió.

- es porque tengo hambre – se acercó a ella y la saludo de un beso en la mejilla.

- y tu vas a trabajar con esas ropas?

- no, me cambie en el trayecto del vuelo – dejo su fino maletín sobre la mesa y se acerco a la nevera.

- entonces? – dijo ella ya sentada en la mesa con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos sosteniendo su mentón.

- si? – dijo mientras sacaba agua embotellada de la nevera.

- qué me harás de comer? Tengo un poco hambre también… – le hizo notar frotándose el estómago.

- yo? jajaja… si quieres algo prepáratelo tú – dijo tomando asiento frente a ella.

- pero si yo no se cocinar – mintió. Bueno tampoco era una chef profesional, sabía cocinar algo, pero la verdad muy poco. Ella y Thomas solían pedir comida preparada – además yo no debería… no seas grosero, aquí yo soy la invitada, así que deberás preparar algo.

- nooo – dijo divertido – jamás he preparado comida para nadie, ni siquiera para mi mismo, por qué tendría que preparar algo… y especialmente para TI?

- mmm… a ver… - dijo tomándose la barbilla y mirando hacia el techo. Luego lo miro a él – porque quieres? – sonrió igual a una niña mimada.

- nop.

- porque tu cocinarías mejor que yo?

- nop.

- porque tu también tienes hambre? – dijo ella levantando sus cejas.

- mmm… - Trunks lo pensó por un momento – nop.

- porque tu conoces mejor esta cocina que yo?

- mentira, la conoces igual o mejor que yo… así que no.

- mmm sólo tienes un poco de razón – Trunks sonrió – porque… porque… - ya estaba perdiendo la batalla, no sabía que más.

- ves? tendrás que hacerlo tú – sonrió triunfante.

- nuuu – dijo ella moviendo su cabeza en negación.

- entonces porque tendría que hacerlo yo? – le volvió a preguntar Trunks.

- porque soy linda? – dijo sonriendo.

- mmm… - él se acercó a través de la mesa y la miro de cerca. Acerco su cara a la de ella. Pan desafiante no se movió – no.

- qué? Acaso soy fea!

Ahora Trunks se alejo y se quedo en su asiento – no, no fea… pero tampoco muy linda – dijo bromeando.

Pan refunfuño y puso mala cara. Obviamente también bromeando – entonces… porque no querrás que muera de hambre.

- mmm no, eso tampoco sirve.

- dejarías que muera?

- no, obvio que no, pero la comida esta ahí – apunto a los gabinetes de la cocina donde se encontraban los alimentos – entonces no podrías morir de hambre – le explico.

- buen punto… entonces porque te preocupas por mi?

- no.

- no te preocupas por mi?

- no.

- seguro?

- si.

- ahhhaa! Harás la comida!

- qué? No!

- dijiste que si!

- noo, dije que estaba seguro que no me preocupaba por ti.

- no te preocupas por mi?... que malo eres – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- sabes que si lo hago – le dijo con voz seria.

Ella sonrío.

- tú? – Trunks le pregunto.

- yo qué?

- te preocupas por mi?

- no – dijo haciéndose la despreocupada.

- no?

- no – ella volvió a decir.

- entonces qué haces aquí? – dijo para luego tomar una vez más un sorbo de agua.

- estoy aquí porque tu me invitaste a comer, así que espero que TÚ me des de comer.

Trunks sonrió una vez más, ella siempre evadía los temas y siempre de una manera muy divertida y sarcástica tal cual era.

- te dije que no lo haré.

- hazlo! – ella le ordeno.

- no.

- ahh vamos!

- noup!

- lo harás porque… porque me quieres y te preocupas por mi.

- dije que me preocupaba por ti, pero aun así no lo haré.

- entonces porque me quieres?

- mmm… nop… no te quiero tanto como para hacer eso.

Pan frunció el ceño, ahora decidió utilizar los motivos más pesados. – bueno… de todas maneras lo harás tú… yo me quede aquí sólo por ti, así que lo har… - no termino porque apenas las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió. Si Trunks tenía el ego por las nubes esto sería peor. Se maldijo a si misma.

- sólo por mi? – Trunks sonrió triunfante.

- no.

- eso dijiste.

- no alcance a terminar… iba a decir que… -

- no, dijiste que sólo por mi.

- no.

- entonces sí te preocupas por mi.

- no.

- y si te preocupas por mi, es porque me quieres.

- no lo suficiente.

- no lo suficiente – él repitió – si es "no lo suficiente" eso quiere decir que sí te preocupas por mi, aunque sea poco.

- así de poco – dijo ella haciendo un gesto con su mano y juntando su dedo índice con el pulgar para indicar la cantidad.

- tan poco?

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho a Bulma entrar a la cocina.

- oh vamos! … llevan… – miro su reloj pulsera – … más de 15 minutos hablando igual que niños de 15 años, coqueteándose uno a otro y todavía no preparan nada.

Ella había estado el tiempo suficiente mirándolos, se quedo un poco más atrás de la puerta, media escondida viendo como su hijo coqueteaba descaradamente con la nieta de su mejor amigo.

Ayer había estado muy preocupada, pero al verlos así, sabía que ellos estarían bien, además Vegeta lo aseguro.

Eran adorables! Pensaba Bulma, cómo desearía que Goku estuviera con ella mirando la escena. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Vegeta le hablo a través de su vínculo recordándole que un rato más terminaría de entrenar y que quería su comida lista. Así funcionaban ellos, podía parecer, para ojos ajenos a la familia, que Vegeta era un machista al ordenar así como así a Bulma, demandando lo que él quisiera, pero no lo era. Bulma era de igual forma con él, a pesar de que en público no se demostrara en nada, eran una pareja perfecta. Con gritos y demandas de uno hacia a otro, era el modo perfecto de comunicación entre ellos.

- mamá! – dijo Trunks. Él y ella sonrojándose levemente, luego no dijeron nada y se dedicaron a mirar lo que Bulma hacia.

La madre de Trunks se acercó a la cocina y empezó a sacar alimentos de los gabinetes, de la nevera y algunas bolsas. Dejo un montón de ingredientes sobre la mesada, luego camino hacia el centro del lugar, se puso de pie frente a una pantalla plana que parecía de última generación y digito algo que a primera vista Trunks y Pan no lograron ver. Luego se dio la media vuelta y se puso frente a la mesa donde estaban los otros dos.

- aquí – señalo la pantalla – esta la receta – allá están los ingredientes – señalo la mesada - Ahora se ponen de pie los dos y comienzan a cocinar. – Ella se encamino hacia la salida, pero antes hablo de nuevo – ahh! y antes de que me olvide, háganlo bien, miren que Vegeta es algo exigente con la comida. – con eso se fue, dejando a Pan y Trunks confundidos y casi con la boca abierta.

- será mejor que empecemos ahora – dijo Trunks ya de pie.

- eso quería decir que cocinaremos también para tus padres?

- eso parece – dijo ahora mirando la pantalla – aquí dice que la receta es para 20 personas… entonces eso quiere decir que mi padre también comerá. Si sacamos la cuenta… - dijo tomándose un momento para pensar – mi papá come por 8 personas… aproximadamente… mi madre sólo una… tú unas 5 y yo unas 6?

- son 20 – dijo finalmente Pan ya de pie frente a todos los ingredientes, mientras Trunks seguía leyendo la pantalla.

- entonces manos a la obra – dijo Trunks mirando a Pan.

- será… - respondió ella.

Ambos leyeron cuidadosamente la receta y comenzaron. Pan cortando las verduras y Trunks haciendo un pollo con algo que él no entendía. Uno al lado del otro haciendo lo suyo, entre risas y conversaciones divertidas.

- ten – dijo Trunks ofreciéndole una copa de vino blanco.

- gracias, pero deberías lavarte las manos antes de servir mi vino – dijo ella notando que su copa estaba marcada con sus manos con harina.

- no seas tan criticona, sólo es un poco de harina… ves? – dijo él cuando paso su mano con harina por su mejilla dejando rastros blancos.

- hey! – se quejó. Ella paso su dedo por una salsa de guacamole y la unto en la punta de la nariz de Trunks – ahí sii!

Ahora Trunks la miro, se hizo el enojado, unto un dedo en la salsa y se la paso por la otra mejilla.

- Trunks!

- qué?

- límpialo! – le ordeno. Ambos frente a frente, mirándose el uno al otro.

- lo que tu digas.

Pan sonrió al ver que él la obedecía, pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa – qué haces? – dijo dando un paso atrás.

Trunks dio otro paso más adelante, más cerca de ella, sus rostros frente a frente, Pan podía sentir la respiración de él, su aroma a perfume en su cuello y cerró los ojos cuando él le hablo en voz baja al oído – limpiar esto - fue lo que dijo antes de besar húmedamente la mejilla de Pan y quitando los restos de salsa que quedaban en su mejilla.

Ella se alejo un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Se quedaron así unos segundos antes de que Pan se acercara nuevamente a él. Trunks pensó que ella lo iba a besar sobre los labios ya que ella paso rozando los suyos, pero luego subió su boca y beso la punta de su nariz quitando también la salsa que se encontraba allí. Ella se alejo una vez más, los dos mirándose intensamente.

Ellos se alejaron uno del otro rápidamente cuando sintieron el carraspeo de garganta de Bulma.

- venía para ver como les iba con la receta, pero creo que no hay problema alguno, o si? – dijo ella levantando una ceja.

- no mamá, no hay problema – dijo él seriamente.

- ok, entonces los dejo – Bulma se fue pensando en los lindos nietos que iba a tener y al parecer pronto.

- por qué sonríes? – le pregunto Vegeta a Bulma al verla tomar asiento en las sillas de jardín frente a la piscina.

- por… - dijo Bulma viendo que su hombre se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella. Él estaba bajo un árbol, sentado, descansando con los ojos cerrados hasta que la vio a ella. Seguramente había terminado su entrenamiento y meditaba un rato ahí. - … que al parecer tendré mis nietos pronto – sonrió.

- ah si?

- si.

- no deberías estar preparando la comida? En vez de estar aquí descansando – le dijo él de pie a un lado de su silla.

- no.

- y qué voy a comer? – dijo desesperando pensando que no iba a comer nada.

- ven aquí – le indico su propia silla plegable, haciendo espacio para él.

- no – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ven! – demando – Trunks y Pan están en la cocina. Están demasiado ocupados para notar nuestra presencia – Ella tomo una pierna de él, que estaba a su altura y lo arrastro con ella. Ahora Vegeta estaba tendido en la silla con ella sobre su pecho, mientras el sol brillaba por arriba de sus cabezas y sentían la pequeña brisa que los refrescaba – abrázame.

- hmmp.

Como Vegeta no le hizo caso, ella misma tomo sus manos y las envolvió en su cintura, haciendo que él la abrazara.

Así paso un rato media hora hasta que Bulma se alerto cuando sintió los gritos de Pan provenientes de la cocina. Ella rápidamente se puso de pie y Vegeta la miro con enojo cuando se separo de él. Realmente disfrutaba estar así con su mujer, a pesar de que no lo reconocía – déjala.

- y si le paso algo?

- no le va a pasar nada – dijo él seriamente.

- NOO! TRUNKS! – se escucho en el patio trasero donde estaban Bulma y Vegeta.

Crush!

Luego un ruido de algo vidrioso quebrándose. Bulma salio corriendo a la cocina y Vegeta la siguió a paso lento.

Cuando llegaron ahí se quedaron ambos. Bulma con los ojos abiertos mirando la escena y Vegeta con el ceño fruncido.

Ahí estaban…. Trunks tendido en el suelo, boca arriba, con Pan sentada sobre su regazo y sobre la cabeza un paquete de harina que estaba a punto de regar sobre la cabeza de él. Ellos se quedaron así, quietos igual que congelados mirando al par de intrusos que acababa de llegar a la cocina. Ambos cubiertos de pies a cabeza con harina, medios mojados con vino tinto, lo cual formo una pasta rojiza que los cubría a ellos y el suelo. Trunks con huevos reventados sobre su cabeza y Pan con el pecho cubierto de salsa de guacamole. Es decir un completo desastre entre la cocina y los cocineros.

- parece que el desastre viene primero que tus nietos – dijo sarcásticamente en voz baja Vegeta a Bulma.

Bulma salio de su sorpresa cuando lo escucho hablar y medio sonrió. A pesar del desastre que habían hecho, el cual no era nada grave, se alegro de verlos así, seguían siendo tan inmaduros como siempre y se alegraba porque su hijo se veía tan feliz, al igual que Pan.

- limpien! – ordeno Vegeta con el ceño aún fruncido y se fue.

- sí – dijeron al unísono los dos más jóvenes. Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a limpiar, los dos sin decir una palabra.

- habrá que pedir comida – dijo Bulma acercándose al teléfono de la cocina para llamar y ordenar comida preparada – ahhh! – grito ella cuando piso parte de lo que parecía un huevo reventado junto con harina provocando que se resbalara cayendo al suelo, pero antes de hacerlo fue capturada por Trunks, que lo suficientemente rápido la agarro antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

- mamá ten más cuidado – le dijo cuando la tomo en brazos y la llevo fuera de la cocina.

- no debería tenerlo Trunks, no si fuera por el desastre que dejaron en la cocina – dijo ahora un poco enojada.

- lo siento, quédate afuera de la cocina, yo llamaré y terminare de limpiar – dijo poniendo a su madre de pie en el suelo.

Vegeta ahora al lado de su mujer, quien segundos atrás prácticamente voló hacia ella cuando la escucho gritar, pero se quedo en la puerta cuando vio a su hijo atrapar a su mujer justo a tiempo.

- no, lo siento mi amor – Bulma le dijo a su hijo – tranquilízate. Sólo preocúpate que quede todo limpio – dijo ella también yéndose del lugar – y que quede embarazada pronto… - murmuro.

- cómo? – dijo Trunks al escuchar algo que dijo su madre, pero que no entendió.

- no nada – ella sonrió mirando a su hijo para luego irse donde su hombre.

Trunks volvió a la cocina y vio a Pan – así te quiero ver! – dijo fastidiándola. Pan estaba de rodillas y manos en el suelo limpiando el piso.

Ella lo miro a través de su hombro – lo desearías! Pero esto lo hago sólo por tu madre. Ahora… ten! – le dijo cuando le arrogo un paño a la cara – ponte a limpiar ahora mismo, mira que no soy tu ama de casa.

- ok, ok!... primero déjame llamar para pedir comida y lo hago – dijo caminando al teléfono.

- así me gusta… que me obedezcas – dijo en voz baja sabiendo que él la escucharía.

- te escuche! – dijo él con el teléfono en su oreja y esperando que le contestaran.

- Hola, esta llamando al restaurante "Kintaro", qué desea? – escucho a través del auricular.

- hola, necesito que envíe un pedido de comida a la dirección… - iba a continuar, pero lo interrumpieron.

- lo siento no hacemos pedidos a domicilio.

- no?, pero mi madre siempre los llama – dijo confundido. Él sabía que su madre llamaba a este lugar para pedir comida preparada y jamás tuvo problemas.

- su madre? Podría preguntarle quien es ella?

- Bulma Brief.

- ohhh discúlpeme señor Brief, no sabía que era usted.

- no, no se preocupe.

- dígame que es lo que necesita.

Trunks comenzó a enumerar cientos de comidas que en poco rato ya estaba entregando en la casa. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y Pan comieron animadamente. Cuando terminaron Pan dijo que ya era hora de irse.

…

*Miércoles

Bulma estaba sentada en un gran sillón en la sala principal de la casa, cientos de papeles esparcidos en ella, la televisión a volumen alto con las noticias del día, sobre la mesa de café más papeles, carpetas, bolígrafos, planos y en su mano un té helado.

- y tú? – dijo ella cuando vio pasar a su hijo con una gran sonrisa, en su hombro derecho dos toallas, una de color amarillo y otra de color azul, mientras que en cada mano llevaba botellas de bebidas individuales.

- yo? – dijo Trunks saltando un poquito del susto. No sabía que su madre estaba allí a pesar del ruido del televisor encendido. Él se detuvo para verla. Bulma se dio la vuelta aun sentada ahí mismo.

- dónde vas?

- ammm… a la piscina, por qué?

- solo?

- no.

- con quién?

- con… - ella lo interrumpe.

- Sara?

- no, estoy con… - nuevamente hace lo mismo.

- tu hermana?

- no! afuera esta… - Trunks ya empezaba a molestarse. Por qué su madre era tan curiosa y siempre quería descubrir ella todo? Se preguntaba

- Goten?

- mamá!

- no me grites!

Trunks suspiro, cómo no iba a gritar, bueno él sabía que no debía hacer eso, siempre respetaba a su madre – lo siento. Pero podrías bajar el volumen del televisor, no se como puedes trabajar revisando esos documentos con ese ruido.

- sirve para concentrarme.

- con ese ruido?

- pues si, veras que mi vida cambio completamente desde el día en que tu naciste, siempre había ruido en la casa, tu llorabas, jugabas, gritabas… y bueno tu padre siempre haciendo demasiado ruido con sus explosiones de ki, derribando paredes, explotando cámaras de gravedad, gritando por la comida, gritando para que te callaras. Luego vino Bra, sus lloriqueos, sus gritos por su papá, gritos por tus peleas con ella, los gritos que daba cuando se caía mientras aprendía a caminar y tu padre regañándome porque no tenía más cuidado con ella…. Es decir ahora el caos es mi medio de concentración.

- ya veo…

- entonces espero que traigas nietos pronto – dijo de repente, causando a Trunks un poco de sorpresa.

- yo… n-no creo que… -

- a propósito de eso… con quién estas?

- emmm… - dudo en decirlo o no, si su madre recién había sacado el tema de los nietos a relucir, nombrar a Pan en estos momentos no era lo mejor, pero antes de poder decir algo y para su mala suerte su amiga pelinegra entro en la habitación.

- con tu demora pensé que habías ido a la fabrica a buscar las bebidas – sonrió a Trunks.

- Pan, querida, pensé que te habías ido.

- hee nop, mmm bueno pensé en quedarme un rato más, no tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa, mis padres han estado discutiendo así que prefiero dejarlos solos, por lo menos por un rato.

- bueno, aquí siempre serás bienvenida.

- gracias Bulma.

- siempre y cuando me des los nietos que quiero – murmuro en voz muy baja para que nadie escuchara incluso los dos que estaban con ella.

- nietos ya! – exclamo en voy muy alta Vegeta que iba también entrando.

- qué! – grito Trunks.

Bulma le dio una mirada de muerte a su hombre, pero luego su rostro cambio a pánico cuando lo escucho seguir hablando.

- mocoso estas totalmente sordo… tu madre quiere que tu y la mocosa esa – apunto - le den nietos y pronto – termino de decir como si nada.

El rostro de Pan estaba cambiando de colores, paso de un blanco totalmente pálido debido a la declaración que recién escucho y luego paso a un rojo furioso debido a la mirada que le daban. Bulma con cara de pedir perdón, Vegeta levantando las cejas como si no le pareciera una mala idea y Trunks mirándola como avergonzado por lo que decían sus padres.

El pobre Trunks maldecía internamente a sus padres por ser siempre así, de esa manera tan libertadora de llegar y decir las cosas como si no tuvieran importancia alguna. Y para colmo, la cuota de mala suerte seguía subiendo cuando escucho…

- QUÉ! – grito una voz femenina muy conocida por todos – voy a ser tía? – dijo Bra.

- sobrina! Es cierto?... – le dijo a Pan - oh dios! Gohan te va a matar! – luego Goten le hablo a su amigo.

- N… – trataron de decir Pan y Trunks, pero fueron interrumpido por Bra. - …O -

- ahhh! Esto no es justo Goten! – ella se quejo – nosotros llevamos casi un año de casados y no tenemos hijos. Ahhh! – grito apuntando a su hermano. – NO! – le dijo, causando que Trunks abriera sus ojos como platos, no sabía por qué su hermana estaba así – nooooo! – lloriqueo – yo quería darle los primeros nietos! no tú!

- pero si no es lo… - decía Trunks.

- ahhh! Por qué! – empezó a hacer pucheros y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Ahora todos los demás a excepción de Goten miraban extrañada a la copia menor de Bulma.

- y-yo – sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas – quería – sus ojos se tornaron rojos – ser – sus mejillas estaban rojas también – la primeraaaa – ahora no había nadie quien la detuviera, sus lágrimas corrían como si fueran una cascada.

Pan miro a Trunks y él le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros. Vegeta le daba una mirada de preocupación a su hija y luego a su mujer. Mientras Goten acercaba a Bra hasta su pecho y la acariciaba con cariño tratando de calmarla.

- hey… - dijo en forma tranquilizadora – es no es lo primordial Bra, nuestros hijos serán igual de importantes para tus padres que los hijos de Trunks y Pan, ok?

- no, no, no…. – Pan y Trunks agitaban las manos.

- Bra yo no estoy embarazada – afirmo Pan.

- no? – Bra se alejo del pecho de Goten para mirar a su amiga – entonces?

- no sé – se encogió de hombros mirando a Bulma.

- no hija… - se acerca a ella – es sólo un malentendido, ok?

Entre sollozos Bra se saco el pelo que obstruía su mirada y se calmo.

- por que no vienes a la piscina conmigo?... así te relajas y charlamos un rato, te parece? – dijo Pan con una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- esta bien – se limpio las lágrimas y fue al segundo piso junto a Pan a cambiarse de ropa.

Bulma se fue al laboratorio y Vegeta a la cámara de gravedad. Mientras los dos amigos se iban a la cocina.

- qué fue todo eso? – Trunks le pregunto a Goten mientras le extendía una bebida. Los dos de pie afirmando su espalda a la mesada.

- creo que… - dejo su bebida de lado para mirarlo de frente.

- qué pasa? – vio su mirada preocupada – Bra esta bien?

- me prometes que no le dirás a nadie?

- te lo prometo hermano. Me estas asustando… qué tiene Bra? por qué esta actuando así?

- creo que Bra esta embarazada.

- QUÉ! – grito Trunks. Casi se cae de espalda cuando lo escucho decir eso.

- cállate! – le pego en un brazo.

- auch!... pero… pero estas seguro? Cómo lo sabes? Bra lo sabe? Dios mío Goten!

- no hables tan fuerte!

- ok, ok…

- si creo que esta embarazada… - mirando el suelo un poco avergonzado – estas últimas dos semanas ha estado actuando un tanto extraño, tiene unos cambios de humor … terribles!... y por lo que me acuerdo de Videl, ella también estuvo así… además… no se lo presiento. Y no se si te has dado cuenta, o sólo soy yo… pero el ki de Bra esta diferente.

- cómo diferente? más débil? más fuerte?

- no… es… bueno tu sabes que cada uno tiene un ki diferente, una firma que es personal de cada uno, pero el de Bra ya no es el mismo… lo siento como el de ella, pero a la vez no, como que esta entremezclado con alguien y creo que debe ser el bebé.

- Goten… - dijo Trunks poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- si? – levanto la mirada hacia su amigo.

- felicidades! – lo abrazo con fuerzas.

- gracias – dijo tímidamente – sólo espero no estar equivocado.

- por qué no le has dicho?

- porque me da miedo.

- miedo? Jajajaja – estallo en un ataque de risa – de mi hermana?

- no te rías es en serio!

- pero por qué?

- últimamente no puedo decirle nada que no le parezca, llora por todo o se enfurece sin razón aparente… ya lo viste minutos atrás… además no quiero decepcionarla si es que estoy equivocado… quiero que ella misma se de cuenta y que me de la "sorpresa", aunque de verdad yo ya lo sepa, no quiero arruinarlo.

- Goten, relájate hombre… todo va a salir bien… demás por lo que he oído de mi padre, tú puedes sentir todo lo que tiene relación con Bra, no?

- si.

- entonces tus sospechas deben ser ciertas.

Goten suspiro tomando una gran cantidad de aire para luego sonreír tímidamente.

….

-  
>*Jueves<p>

- biiip biip biip biip – escucho a través de su celular.

- _por qué rayos no me contesta? _– se estiro sobre su silla y miro por el ventanal. Se concentro en sentir a Pan. Estaba con Bra.

Pocos minutos después, luego de terminar su trabajo y despedirse, voló hacia la casa de su hermana.

- hermano! – grito Bra corriendo a abrazarlo.

Trunks abrió los ojos mirando a través del hombro de su hermana a Pan. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- primera vez que te alegras tanto en verme – la alejo un poco para mirarla.

- no, eso no es cierto – dijo indignada.

Trunks ahora se acercó a Pan para saludarla amorosamente con un beso en la mejilla – hola linda.

Pan se sonrojo levemente – hola.

- a Pan la saludas así y a mi no? – Bra haciendo un puchero.

- qué? – Trunks se dio la vuelta para mirar como ella poco a poco se quebraba y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. – no, no, no llores… hermana… - se acercó a ella y la abrazo, pero ella lo rechazo.

- no!... veo que quieres estar con Pan, pero a mi ni siquiera me pones atención, apuesto que estas aquí solamente porque ella esta aquí, no es cierto? – dijo ahora con sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

- pero… - la miro con pánico – no, no es eso… qué ocurre… - fue interrumpido cuando Goten entro rápidamente al living trayendo un jugo de manzana en su mano.

- qué le hiciste Trunks? – puso el vaso en la mesa central del lugar y abrazo a Bra. Rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y haciendo caricias en forma circular en su espalda, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho – Bra… amor… tranquila… - dijo susurrando en su oído.

Pan se acerca a su tío y a su amiga, ahora ya estaba preocupada, Bra jamás había actuado de esa forma – Bra… estas segura que estas bien?

- noouu… - se alejo de su esposo para mirar a su amiga.

- por qué estas llorando ahora? – le hablo suavemente.

- no seeeee – dicho esto no hubo nadie, ni su propio esposo que detuviera su llanto.

Media hora después ya estaba más tranquila. Los chicos estaban comiendo y charlando animadamente en la cocina, mientras Bra y Pan estaban conversando tranquilamente en un cómodo sillón en el living.

- entonces… llevas así ya una semana?

- si.

- y no sabes porque andas así?

- no.

- Bra, te puedo preguntar algo?

- claro.

- pero tómatelo con calma, si?

Bra asintió con la cabeza.

- respira hondo y piensa… cuando fue tu última fecha?

- fecha?

- tu última fecha del ciclo menstrual.

Bra miro hacia el techo tratando de recordar… yo… fue… - pasaron 30 segundos antes de… - AAAAHHHHHH!

Pan se puso las manos en sus oídos para no escuchar su grito tan agudo.

Goten salio corriendo de la cocina hacia Bra - QUÉ PASO? ESTÁS BIEN? – al no obtener respuesta miro a su sobrina – PAN! QUÉ PASÓ?

Ella se encogió de hombros y miro a Bra.

- BRA! RESPONDEME! – Goten cada vez más histérico se acerco a ella y la levanto del sillón donde se encontraba y ahora la tenía abrazada, sintiendo como sus latidos del corazón estaban acelerados – amor? Respóndeme, qué pasa?

Trunks un poco más atrás miraba atónito la escena. Hasta que sintió un ventanal quebrándose. Miro hacia un lado y ve a su padre muy furioso.

- SACA LAS MANOS DE MI HIJA MOCOSO ASQUEROSO!

Goten palideció, pero no soltó a Bra. Vegeta peligrosamente se acerca a ellos hasta que Bra se aleja de Goten y se pone entre los dos hombres – no papá, todo esta bien.

- entonces por qué tu ki exploto repentinamente? – le pregunto con su mandíbula apretada mirando a Goten.

- yo… no es nada – Bra se puso delante de su padre con sus manos en su pecho deteniéndolo y alejándolo de su esposo – papá, en serio no es nada… es sólo que me entere de algo y bueno creo que sobrereaccione – sonrió tímidamente – Goten no me ha hecho nada, lo juro.

Vegeta suavizo sus expresiones, ahora mirando y examinando de pies a cabeza a su hija. Suspiro – entonces estas bien?

- si papá.

Vegeta todavía no muy convencido se acerco a su hija y le susurro al oído, muy, pero muy bajito para que nadie escuchara – princesa, no me estas mintiendo, cierto?

Bra negó con la cabeza.

- entonces me voy – se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero su hija lo detuvo tomándole el brazo.

- espérame un poco – luego miro a su esposo – Goten, iré a C.C. tengo que hablar con mi mamá, ok?

Goten asintió sigilosamente la cabeza, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave y corto beso sobre los labios. Bra sonrió y se dirigió a su padre – me puedes llevar?... creo que no me siento de ánimo para volar.

Vegeta la toma en brazos, pero Bra le habla a Pan antes de salir volando – Pan me acompañas?

- claro – antes de irse miro a Trunks, quien asintió con la cabeza. Era extraño, pensó Trunks, era como si ella le estuviera avisando o pidiendo permiso y que solamente él hubiera entendido sin decir palabra alguna.

….

- si hija, tus sospechas son ciertas. Felicidades hijita! – Bulma limpiaba el resto de gel transparente que había en su vientre, luego de algunos exámenes. Bra se levanto y abrazo a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego Pan hizo lo mismo.

- cuando podre saber si es niña o niño?

- hija es muy pronto, sólo tienes 1 mes… pero creo que en un mes más ya podríamos saberlo… bueno… eso si el bebé sigue desarrollándose así de rápido.

- eso es normal?

- creo… la verdad no estoy segura jamás he visto un embarazo de una mujer sayajin. En los casos de Chichi, Videl y mío, fueron más rápidos que los humanos, pero eso es debido a que cargábamos con un hibrido de sayajin.

- cuántos meses estuvieron embarazadas? – pregunto Pan.

- Chichi y yo estuvimos 6 meses. Según mis investigaciones, es debido a que los padres son sayajines puros, pero en el caso de tu madre fueron 7 ½ meses… Ahora si hablamos de ti hija – la miro con preocupación – y según mis cálculos, es probable que sean de 5 a 6 meses, debido a que ambos son mitad sayajin. Pero no es nada seguro, vamos a tener que examinarte seguido para ver la evolución de mi nieto… o nieta.

- vaya… - decía Pan pensando en aquello.

…..

El día viernes había sido completamente agotador para Pan. Bra le pidió por favor que la acompañara a las tiendas comerciales para comprar de TODO al bebé. La pobre nieta de Goku ya le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y pasar de tienda en tienda eligiendo ropas, accesorios, cunas, pañales, muebles, decoraciones para el dormitorio, etc.

Bra tenía planeado sorprender a Goten el día sábado por la noche. Planifico una cena romántica en casa para decirle las buenas noticias. Estaba absolutamente encantada con la idea de tener un bebé. Pan por otro lado le dijo que sí a todo, no quería alterarla ni hacerla enrabiar o enojar. Sus cambios de humor eran extremos y no quería hacer, ni decir nada que pudiera enojarla.

- entonces… me ayudaras a cocinar, cierto?

- claro Bra – contesto mirando hacia el camino delante de ella. Pan iba conduciendo el auto camino a la casa de su amiga.

Se estaciono frente a la casa y espero que ella saliera. Bra se acerco a Pan y la abrazo – muchas gracias Pan. Ella la abrazo de vuelta.

- no hay de qué, para eso son las amigas.

Bra salio del auto, cerró la puerta y le hablo por última vez a través de la ventanilla abierta – mañana paso a buscar todas las compras a tu casa, ok.

- si no hay problema, yo las guardo.

- besos! – se despidió de su amiga y corrió a la puerta de su casa, en la cual Goten ya la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa.

Pan miro como ellos se saludaban. Le hizo una seña de despedida con la mano.

- gracias por traerla sobrinita! – le grito haciendo el mismo gesto con su mano.

Pan arranco el motor y se fue camino a la casa de sus padres, miro su reloj – _vaya que tarde es…_- el reloj marcaba las 21.13 horas.

Pocos minutos más de conducción y escucho un ruido sordo que golpeo el techo del auto. Se detuvo en seco y salio en posición de lucha lista para atacar. Pensó que podía ser algún asaltante o algo parecido, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Trunks de pie en el techo con una sonrisa en su cara.

- asustada? – le pregunto saltando hacia ella.

Pan se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño – obvio! Quién hace esas tonterías? – entro nuevamente y cerro la puerta, sin darse cuenta Trunks ya estaba sentado en el lado del pasajero – piensas ir conmigo a la casa de mis padres? – miro hacia el lado aun conduciendo.

- no, sólo quería verte… - puso sus manos tras su cabeza y se relajo.

Pan no contesto nada, a los pocos minutos detuvo el auto nuevamente y lo estaciono a un lado de la carretera.

Trunks la miro – por qué te detienes?

- por qué si estamos más cerca mi papá sabrá que estas aquí conmigo.

- y?

- cómo que "y"?... quieres que se enoje y te mate a golpes?... sabes que no quiere verme que ande contigo. Hoy estuvo todo el día tranquilo porque sabía que andaba con Bra.

- ya no me importa… - le contesto tomando las manos de ella con las de él.

Pan suspiro y poco a poco sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse.

- no te importa que mi papá te pueda matar si se entera de… bueno… lo que… paso entre nosotros?

- ya no… - mirándola directamente a los ojos, con la poca iluminación del exterior pudo notar sus mejillas rosadas. Sonrió al notar la ternura de su rostro. Siempre parecía ser tan ruda, fría y a veces molesta, pero siempre con un simple toque de él, ella se transformaba en una mujer vergonzosa, amable y hasta tímida.

- pues a mi si me preocupa Trunks – le dijo con total sinceridad.

- por qué? – él tomo con un poco más de fuerza sus manos. Mirándola fijamente – quiero la verdad Pan.

Ella se tomo unos segundos antes de responder, bajo su mirada y ahora estaban localizadas en su propio regazo – por que me preocupo por ti, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo voy a hacer... no puedo dejar que mi padre te haga daño.

- Pan… - Trunks quito una de sus manos y la puso en su barbilla para que sus miradas quedaran frente a frente – nada malo me va a pasar… - casi le susurro.

- no Trunks, no conoces a mi padre.

- si lo conozco, sé como es, sé que es sobreprotector contigo, pero si a lo mejor hablo con él, puede que…

- no!... Trunks – ella quito sus manos y las poso sobre sus piernas – es mejor que te vayas, se esta haciendo tarde y me tengo que ir.

- no Pan – le tomo las manos nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte – no te vayas.

- Trunks mi papá va a sospechar… y…

- no, no hablo de eso… me refiero… no te vayas de vuelta, no quiero que te vayas…

- tu sabes que debo volver, no me puedo quedar aquí por siempre, tengo que terminar la universidad, tengo que… - ella no termino, algo dentro de su cuerpo, sus hormonas estaban fuera de control cada vez que Trunks la tocaba o la miraba con tanta intensidad, era algo inevitable sentirse así.

En esos instantes Trunks sintió que el aire se volvió más espeso, un olor intoxicante entraban en sus fosas nasales, era un aroma enloquecedor… era ella y su aroma dulce del perfume que lo volvía loco. Intoxicante. Sus ojos viajaron desde su rostro hasta sus pechos ligeramente expuestos con un pequeño escote, luego a sus piernas que llevaban puesto un jeans delgado que se ajustaba perfectamente. Y por último y nuevamente a sus ojos.

Sus manos la soltaron y se trasladaron hasta su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Inclino su cabeza y la posiciono justo en su cuello, su aliento acariciaba la piel expuesta, haciendo que Pan temblara y que su piel se pusiera como piel de gallina.

Pan se estremeció con el tacto y la cercanía, cerro sus ojos y lo abrazo por los hombros. No pensó en nada, ni nadie, ahora solo existían ellos y solamente los dos solos. Cada vez que Trunks acariciaba su cuello con su nariz provocaban una reacción desconocida en su cuerpo.

Trunks se alejo unos centímetros y la atrajo hacia sí para respirar en su nariz, frente con frente y sus labios casi tocándose, los dos con los ojos cerrados. El ritmo cardiaco de sus corazones cada vez más acelerados.

Él saco una mano de su cintura y la posiciono en su barbilla para impedir que se moviera. La levanto un poco y se inclino hacia delante y toco sus labios con los suyos. Pan se quedo quieta, pero no lo evadió.

Toco sus labios suavemente, el beso era inocente y tranquilo, no la quiso apurar. Pero ella traslado sus manos desde sus hombros hasta su cuello y la nuca, lo abrazo por atrás y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Profundizando el beso. Él capturo su labio superior con los de él chupándolo lenta y suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Trunks poco a poco profundizo aun más en beso, tocándola con la lengua.

Sus suaves labios acariciaban los de él con experticia. Ella empezó a besarlo con pasión a medida que él acariciaba con ambas manos su espalda. Ella encontró su lengua con la suya peleando por el dominio, saboreando su dulzura. Pan ahogo un gemido en su garganta y profundizo más el beso, si es que eso era posible. Sus manos viajaban de arriba hacia abajo sobre su musculoso pecho, y él acariciando su plano estómago, su cintura y costados por debajo de su ropa. Ambos se habían perdido en la boca del otro, pasaron minutos besándose sin parar. Hasta que él la alejo un poco, la miro, la abrazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Pan estaba respirando entrecortadamente, buscando aire para sus pulmones, mientras lo abrazaba de igual intensidad que él. Trunks la aleja y apoya su frente con la de ella y con una voz baja y ronca le dice – me lo haces cada día más difícil Pan.

- qué cosa?

- no sabes todo lo que tengo que controlarme cuando estoy contigo.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Como siempre, agradecida de corazón con sus lindos reviews, son las más lindas de todas! =)

Ojala hayan disfrutado el nuevo capítulo. Y bueno así como voy creo que me quedan dos capítulos más y termino =( Pero creo que no tienen idea lo que va a suceder, sobretodo en el próximo muajaja.

Ahh! les tengo una noticia, tengo pensado hacer otro Fic luego de que termine este. Sería algo así como una continuación, pero sin drama, algo más ligero de comedia-romance. De unos pocos capítulos, o sea no tan corto, pero no tan largo como este. Pero no les contare mucho todavía cuando termine esta historia les contaré más acerca de la próxima.

PD: sorry por las faltas de ortografía o errores varios, pero apenas lo revise. No hay tiempo suficiente por ahora. Pero más adelante los reviso y corrijo.

Besos y cariños para todas!

_**Kattie.-**_


	32. Impaciente

**Capítulo 32:** **"Impaciente" **

Sus suaves labios acariciaban los de él con experticia. Ella empezó a besarlo con pasión a medida que él acariciaba con ambas manos su espalda. Ella encontró su lengua con la suya peleando por el dominio, saboreando su dulzura. Pan ahogo un gemido en su garganta y profundizo más el beso, si es que eso era posible. Sus manos viajaban de arriba hacia abajo sobre su musculoso pecho y él acariciando su plano estómago, su cintura y costados por debajo de su ropa. Ambos se habían perdido en la boca del otro, pasaron minutos besándose sin parar. Hasta que él la alejo un poco, la miro, abrazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Pan estaba respirando entrecortadamente, buscando aire para sus pulmones, mientras lo abrazaba de igual intensidad que él. Trunks la aleja y apoya su frente con la de ella y con una voz baja y ronca le dice – me lo haces cada día más difícil Pan.

- qué cosa?

- no sabes todo lo que tengo que controlarme cuando estoy contigo.

_Continuará…_

- créeme que lo sé – contesto Pan con su cara sonrojada. Cayeron en un silencio cómodo por al menos 5 minutos, donde no hicieron más que mirarse a los ojos, tratando de leer el alma y el significado de sus palabras, hasta que ella hablo – creo que… debes irte.

- per -

- ahora – demandó.

- esta bien – asintió con la cabeza. Sabía porque Pan le decía esto, podía sentirlo en el aire, si seguían así ya sabía en que terminaría. Además no sería nada de afortunado si Gohan los siente en aquello y más encima en el auto a pocos kilómetros de distancia de su hogar. Se alejo de ella, pero su mano izquierda tomo la barbilla de ella y suavemente la acerco a su boca, dándole un pequeño y suave beso sobre los labios como despedida. Pan cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella. Se alejo y cuando abrió la puerta del pasajero para salir, devolvió su cara y le dijo – tu sabes… tenemos que hablar…

- lo sé – Pan lo miró y mantuvo sus manos apretadas al volante del automóvil.

- …seriamente – finalizó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Suspirando vio como él se fue y cerro la puerta.

A medida que se iba acercando a la casa de sus padres no podía dejar de pensar en él. Estaba contenta, pero a la vez completamente aterrada de lo que podría pasar – _lo amo… y no hay nada que pueda para revertirlo… sigues dentro de mi pecho y cuando pienso en ti siento que te estoy amando… cuando el pienso en el deseo es tu nombre al que llamo… tal vez los demás tengan razón, puede que no seas tú el indicado, pero es a ti al que amo.  
><em>  
>Ya decidida y comprendiendo a lo que se refería Trunks cuando le pidió que debían hablar seriamente, ella también lo sabía. Tomo la decisión - <em>no hay vuelta atrás.<em>

…..

- ya… y entonces, esto va así? – pregunto Bra que trataba de cocinar.

- sip… o eso es lo que creo que me dijo mi abuela Chichi – sonrió tratando de disimular su falta experiencia en la cocina.

- Pan veo que no pones mucha atención a lo que tu abuela te enseño. Préstame la receta! – se la quito de las manos.

- ahh! Bra! es que ella es una experta, decía una cosa tras otra a mil kilómetros por hora, cómo quieres que anote todo tan rápido?... deberías ir tu a tomar clases con ella. YO NO soy la que tiene que complacer a su marido con la cena – dijo molestándola.

- lo sé, lo sé… pero… - se sonrojo un poco.

- qué? – dijo con una ceja levantada.

- es que… no te rías, ok?

- dime!

- me… m-me da un poco de susto tu abuela.

- qué? Jajaja – soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

- dije que no te rieras!

- lo siento! – dijo calmándose poco a poco – pero porque le tienes miedo?... no es como que vaya a lanzarte un ataque a lo Vegeta.

- obvio que no es eso Pan… es sólo que, ya me… bueno… ya ha criticado mis habilidades en la cocina… debe pensar que no lo complazco como con sus comidas… pero es que nunca antes había cocinado. En casa mamá era la que trataba de hacer eso… aunque ella tampoco es muy buena. Casi siempre la comida venía preparada o contrataban a chef o alguien para hacerlas. Recién ahora sabe un poco mejor, pero solamente porque están los dos solo en casa.

- si entiendo. Yo tampoco soy buena en la cocina y en casa mi abuela Chichi siempre ha sido la experta. Mi mamá le trata de seguir el paso, pero tampoco es una especialista.

- cómo lo haces con Thomas? – le pregunto Bra curiosa.

- bueno es prácticamente lo mismo. Vamos a comer afuera, o pedimos comida, o yo preparo algo que no sea muy complicado… de esas comidas pre-listas. Aunque debo decir que él es mucho mejor cocinero que yo.

- quién es el buen cocinero? – una voz masculina las interrumpe. Ambas estaban tan entretenidas conversando que no sintieron un ki aproximarse. Miraron hacia el frente, donde la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia el patio trasero. Ahí estaba de pie con la cabeza asomada hacia ellas sonriendo. Trunks.

- qué haces aquí?

Él camino hacia la puerta y entro a la cocina – ohh que buena bienvenida hermanita, yo también te quiero – se acercó a ella y beso la frente, acompañado con una suave caricia en el estómago.

Bra lo miro estupefacta – por qué acaricias mi vientre? – le pregunto curiosa. Ella no le había dicho a nadie, a excepción de Pan y su madre.

Pan por detrás miro con pánico y le hizo señas con las manos para tratar de decirle que él se supone que no sabe nada.

- ehh… no… nada que ver… sólo pase mi mano, eso es todo – dijo algo nervioso, esperando un ataque de hormonas incontrolable de su hermana. Se quedo frente a ella esperando un reclamo, una mala palabra, pero nada.

Bra se dio la vuelta y miro a Pan con cara de acusación, entrecerró los ojos y la apunto – apuesto que le contaste Pan!

- noo! – dijo alzando sus manos al frente – lo juro!

Bra volvió a su hermano, sospechando algo – lo sabes?

- pues… sí.

- cómo?

- mmm… - paso la mano por su pelo – lo sentí.

- cómo?

- es un cambio en tu ki – dijo recordando lo que Goten le contó.

- Goten lo sabe?... si es así se arruinara toda mi sorpresa – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- no, no sabe – mintió – ya sabes como es de distraído. De lo contrario me lo hubiera contado, no crees?

- si, tienes razón – su cara volvió a su normal actitud y siguió cocinando. Mientras ella seguía leyendo la receta, cortaba verduras, Trunks se acerca a Pan y la saluda.

- hola – dice suavemente dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Vergonzosamente ella le contesta – hola.

…..

Horas después, casi al anochecer.

- Bra llegue! – grito Goten entrando por la puerta principal de su casa.

Bra salio corriendo de la cocina con un pequeño mantel rojo en sus manos – no mires!

- qué? – dijo él acercándose a ella y rodeando sus brazos en su cintura – hola amor – le dio un beso en los labios.

- hola, cómo estuvo tu día?

- bien, encontré y compre todo lo que me pediste… pero me dirás para que es todo esto – apunto a las bolsas y cajas que dejo a un lado de la puerta cuando entro.

- luego te lo diré – sonrió calidamente.

- y qué es lo que no tengo que mirar?

- oh! cierto… - dijo tomando el mantel y envolviéndolo delante de sus ojos y amarrándolo por detrás.

- qué esta pasando? una sorpresa? – dijo ya sospechando de qué se trataba – Pan y Trunks también están aquí?

- si, pero ellos ya se van – le tomo las manos y lo guió pasando a través de la sala de bienvenida, del living, el pasillo, la cocina hasta finalmente llegar a la terraza del patio. Cuando llegaron Goten escucho unas risitas.

- buena suerte hermano – le dijo Trunks palmeando suavemente su espalda.

- adiós tío, Bra. Nos vemos mañana.

- gracias por toda la ayuda – les dijo Bra.

- adiós – dijo Goten aun de pie sin poder ver nada – entonces, cuando podré ver?

- ahora – Bra desenvolvió el pañuelo y se lo quito de la vista. Goten parpadeo unas cuantas veces para ajustar su visión. Cuando finalmente lo logro, quedo asombrado.

La terraza, en su propio patio trasero se había transformado. Estaba de pie en medio de antorchas encendidas que iluminaban tenuemente la noche, dando una especie de calidad mágica al lugar. La piscina estaba cubierta de velas flotantes, había una pequeña carpa blanca sobre su cabeza que cubría la mesa de vidrio completamente decorada a un muy estilo elegante, con copas finas, platos negros, típico de restaurante fino, pero una mesa sólo para dos. Más allá, sobre otra pequeña mesa un regalo blanco con cinta roja.

Cuando miro todo a su alrededor sonrió a su esposa que estaba de pie frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella también vestida elegantemente, pero esta vez más sobria que de costumbre. Llevaba un vestido rojo, muy simple que terminaba bajo sus rodillas y zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Ella se acercó a él – te gusta?

- absolutamente todo – él se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

- eso no es todo – dijo rodeando su cuello y regalándole un beso.

- no?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se alejo – toma asiento y espérame.

A medida que pasaron las horas Bra trajo los platillos con comidas, mientras hablaban de los felices que habían sido desde el primer día de ser pareja y cómo todo mejoraba día a día ahora que estaban a un año de casados. Cuando terminaron de comer, reír, coquetear, etc. Bra decidió que había llegado la hora de contarle.

- y por último esto – Bra le paso el regalo a través de la mesa.

- para mi?

- ábrelo – ella poso sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, viendo la emoción en los ojos de Goten cuando abría el regalo.

Una vez que él lo abrió dejo salir el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. A pesar de que él ya sospechaba, ahora esto lo confirmaba. Sin quererlo, sus ojos brillaron debido a las lágrimas de emoción – en serio? – le pregunto con conmoción.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Goten tiro la caja al suelo y sostuvo con ambas manos la pieza de ropa frente a sus ojos. Un pequeño Gi de entrenamiento, exactamente igual al de su padre Goku. Cuando por fin quito los ojos de la prenda de vestir miro a su esposa a través de la mesa, quien ahora lloraba de la emoción. Rápidamente se levanto y se acercó a ella. La tomo por la cintura, la levanto del nivel de suelo y la abrazo con fuerza susurrándole al oído – cada día me haces más feliz Bra. Debo ser el hombre más afortunado en el universo al tenerte conmigo… Te amo – finalizo con un beso apasionado, el cual ella correspondió.

- yo también te amo – le dio otro beso y luego abruptamente lo corto. Goten la miro confundido, pero luego se relajo al escucharla nuevamente – mejor dicho… nosotros también te amamos – dijo frotándose el vientre.

….

- creo que todo salió bien – dijo de repente Trunks, interrumpiendo el tema que habían estado hablando, mientras estaban en un bosque cercano, recostados sobre el verde pasto mirando las estrellas.

- qué cosa? – Pan se apoyo en un codo y se acomodo hacia el lado derecho para así poder mirarlo.

Trunks se puso en la misma posición que ella – los sientes?

Pan arrugo su frente sin saber de lo que estaba hablando, pero sonrió divertida al sentir la ascendencia y descendencia en los ki de Bra y Goten – ohh, si debe haber salido todo bien.

Trunks sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – bueno… y ahora qué?

- qué de qué?

Trunks se sentó y le dio sus manos a ella para que hiciera lo mismo, así ambos estaban sentados frente a frente – llevamos horas evadiendo el tema, creo que ya es hora de que hablemos.

- lo sé – dijo con la cabeza agachada.

Trunks con una mano tomo su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. A pesar de que ya era de noche y estar en medio de la nada, en un bosque, la luna podía iluminarlos.

- qué pasa entre nosotros? – finalmente él le pregunto.

- no sé.

- yo creo que sí lo sabes, es sólo que no quieres reconocerlo.

- es difícil… - sus manos se fueron directo a su frente y las pasaba con exasperación. Todo esto era dificultoso, tenía emociones encontradas, pero más que nada era miedo, miedo a enfrentar la verdad de sus sentimientos y miedo a lo que él pudiera decir.

- sólo dímelo – saco sus manos y las extendió para entrelazarlas con las de ella.

Pan levanto la mirada y vio sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Él estaba esperando su respuesta, esperando con curiosidad y nerviosismo – yo… tu me… es… - su corazón empezó a latir con mayor rapidez, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y lo único que logro hacer fue morderse el labio inferior. No podía articular palabras y eso la frustraba. Cada vez que él la tocaba, con el más simple toque, ella se perdía, perdía la consciencia, perdía la realidad, perdía la lógica y la razón. Por qué el puede hacerla sentir de esa manera? Como si fuera la más débil en el universo? Por qué necesitaba que la abrazara?, que la sostuviera en sus brazos y que la resguardara en su corazón? Por qué solamente él tenía ese efecto en ella? … a veces lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse débil, odiaba depender del amor de alguien, lo odiaba porque ella dependía de él.

- creo que voy a empezar yo – la escucho soltar un suspiro de alivio luego de decir aquello. Él sonrió, sabía lo nerviosa que estaba, podía verlo en sus ojos, podía sentirlo en sus manos, la manera en que ligeramente temblaba y sus manos transpiraban – mírame – le ordeno. Ella obedeció – créeme que esto lo digo en serio, quiero que entiendas cada una de mis palabras, ok?

- esta bien.

- no quiero… es decir – su nerviosismo también comenzó cuando empezó a hablar. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó. Ahora estaba a punto de sacar todo de su pecho, hacerle entender lo que sentía por ella. Tenía miedo por primera vez en su vida, Buu no era nada en comparación a lo que sentía ahora, prefería luchar contre ese malvado gordo color rosa cientos de veces y tener un poquito de miedo, pero esto era algo que jamás en la vida había sentido. Era decir la verdad, arriesgarse a su decisión, a la decisión de Pan, entregar por completo su alma a ella y dejarla hacer lo que quisiera. Esto lo aterraba aun más, sabía que ella era la única en el mundo y quizás en el universo que podía ser capaz de hacerlo completa y absolutamente feliz o desgraciadamente dejarlo en la más oscura tristeza, ahora iba a dejar, por primera vez en la vida, su orgullo de lado y enfrentar sus sentimientos, aquellos que venía evadiendo hace años por miedo.

- esta semana – la voz le salio algo rara, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó de nuevo. Pan sonrió al verlo así – esta semana me he dado cuenta que… que no puedo seguir viviendo como la he estado viviendo estos años. Yo te espere… espere que crecieras, espere que maduraras y espere que… que alguna vez pudieras sentir lo mismo que yo. Debo confesar que no estaba seguro del todo… estuve confundido y perdido, yo no podía creer que me importara tanto una niña que es 13 años menor que yo… pero ya lo ves, aquí estoy diciéndote todo esto – se avergonzó por unos instantes – lo que trato de decir es que, Pan me importas y mucho. Yo quiero saber que voy a despertar y estarás a mi lado al amanecer, que estarás ahí cada día que despierte, ahí a mi lado, conmigo – soltó sus manos y se acomodo más cerca de ella rodeando sus manos en su cintura – dime, dime que cuando despierte, estarás ahí. Ya no quiero seguir viéndote a escondidas, no quiero seguir siendo la sombra de otro amor Pan.

- yo… - estaba a punto de hablar, pero él la calló y siguió hablando.

- Pan ármate de valor y dime de una vez que tu a mi me quieres, porque tu eres la mujer que me hace feliz. Creo… creo que ya es tiempo, sé que tu sientes lo mismo, si quieres yo puedo hablar con él y… - ella lo interrumpió.

- no – ella también negó con la cabeza alejándose un poco de él – eso no… si hay que hablar con él, esa seré yo.

Se produjo un silencio de unos minutos, ninguno siguió hablando se quedaron en una elipsis mirándose uno al otro, sólo con presencia de la luna que los iluminaba tenuemente y siendo acariciados por la pequeña brisa helada.

Tomo un respiro y lo miro nerviosamente a los ojos – Trunks… tu… tu tienes que entender que Thomas es una parte muy importante en mi vida – en ese punto Trunks se puso tenso, trato de calmarse, pero ese hombre alteraba hasta el último nervio que poseía. Ella siguió tomándole las manos con fuerza - Tienes que entender que no es alguien que conocí ayer y hoy lo voy a dejar así como así. Necesito… tiempo, tengo que hacerle entender que… yo no soy para él, que él me importa, pero… - él lo interrumpió.

- tu todavía lo amas? – él le pregunto.

- es… es complicado Trunks. Él me ha acompañado en años de mi vida y… -

- te pregunte si todavía lo amas Pan. No si te ha acompañado o si lo quieres. Lo amas? – insistió.

- no Trunks, no lo amo. Pero él me importa y mucho. Tengo que decir que sí, puede que en algún momento lo haya amado, pero no estoy segura de… -

- has dormido con él? – a este punto de la conversación Trunks necesitaba saber lo que pasaba con ella y ese Thomas. Se sentía inseguro, Pan seguía diciendo que le importaba, pero él quería saber si de verdad era un cariño o era algo más. Porque si iba a estar con ella debía asegurarse que no la iba a compartir con nadie, era suya y de nadie más.

- Trunks qué son esas preguntas! – digo en shock – tu sabes que dormí con él.

- cuándo?

- pero… de qué se trata esta conversación? De mi vida privada o de… - dijo alterada.

- pronto, TÚ vida privada será MI vida privada Pan, y no pienso compartirte con nadie.

Pan se sorprendió con lo que decía, se sintió como que ella ya era suya, era un poco de molestia, pero a la vez le fascinaba que fuera así, saber que sería de él y nadie más que él.

- hace mucho – le respondió.

- cuándo? – insistió.

- desde la primera vez que me acosté contigo! ok? – le dijo con vergüenza y enfado.

Trunks sonrió de medio lado, muy al estilo Vegeta.

- no te rías! – ella se puso de pie dispuesta para irse.

- no, no, no… no me rió más – se puso de pie luego de ella, deteniéndola, tomándola por la espalda la cintura, la acercó a él y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de ella – no te enojes... es sólo que… no sabía que ustedes no -

- cállate!

- ya, ya… no te vayas – le susurro al oído.

- sólo si dejas de hablar tonterías – sonrió divertida. En realidad no se enojaba con él, era imposible, sí algo molesta, pero más que nada avergonzada.

- esta bien – le dijo ahora dándola vuelta para estar frente a frente – entonces… qué harás?

- mañana me voy y -

- te vas? – le dijo alterado.

- Trunks déjame terminar, si?... mañana me voy y hablaré con Thomas.

- y eso quiere decir…. – dijo con voz seductora.

- quiere decir… - rodeo sus brazos a su cuello mientras él apretaba firmemente su cintura – que quiero estar soltera – sonrió de medio lado.

Con mala cara respondió – soltera? – frunció el ceño al ver su cara de triunfadora.

- qué quieres? qué me case contigo de inmediato? – rió en voz alta.

- si.

- ah?

- cásate conmigo.

Pan saco sus brazos de su cuello y los dejo caer. Miró estupefacta las facciones de Trunks. Estaba hablando en serio? – no.

- por qué no?

- porque… porque ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita o algo, cómo quieres que me case así como así. Las cosas se hacen en orden y yo las quiero como cualquier persona normal.

- mmm… tendré que esperar?

- no sé… puede ser… o quizás me case con otro. Quién sabe lo que depara el destino…

- y por casualidad, ese otro se llamará Trunks?

- puede ser… puede que no… - ambos se rieron. Sobretodo Trunks que ahora se sentía aliviado al escucharla decir que iba a terminar con Thomas.

- y ahora qué hacemos?... vamos a mi casa? – le hablo con voz ronca y varonil, su cabeza hundida en su cuello, oliendo su aroma hipnotizante. Pan se reía con las cosquillas producidas por su nariz rozando su piel.

- no… - susurro – me tengo que ir – amargamente se separo de él – le dio un beso en la mejilla – nada de tu casa, ni estar solos, de ahora en adelante vamos a hacer las cosas en forma correcta. Así que ahora me iré a casa, mañana te veo, y luego me iré.

- cuándo vuelves?

- cuando hable con Thomas, arregle la situación, tengo que pedir una transferencia en la universidad, empacar mis cosas, buscar un departamento aquí…

- vive conmigo.

- no. Te dije primero necesito tiempo para arreglar todo. Además a papá no le va a gustar que me vaya a vivir contigo.

- argh! – se quejo - sabes bien que no me estoy haciendo más joven. No quiero esperar tanto.

- no seas tan melodramático, eres mitad sayajin y yo un cuarto, así que prácticamente tenemos la misma edad – ahora se soltó y alejo por completo de él – ahora me voy. Nos vemos mañana?

- claro – se acercó a ella y cuando le iba a dar un beso Pan volteo la cara y al final el beso quedo en la mejilla - luego de todo, ok?

- esta bien.

….

Rápidamente llego el siguiente día y sin darse cuenta ya estaba despidiéndose de sus padres en el aeropuerto. Minutos antes también se despidió de Trunks, pero a escondidas de los demás.

- no sería más rápido que te fueras volando? – Gohan cuestiono con una ceja arriba.

- lo sé, pero Thomas ya me había reservado los pasajes y si nos los ocupo, sería raro llegar allá, no?

- todavía no le dices nada?

- no.

- Gohan! – Videl reprendió a su esposo.

Haciendo caso omiso a su esposa – tienes que hacerlo pronto, o si no luego te arrepentirás.

Videl y Pan lo miraron con sospecha – por qué dices eso?

- sólo hazme caso.

Sin más, Pan ya estaba volando de regreso. Horas después subiendo en ascensor al departamento iba pensando - _qué extraño que tenga el celular apagado_ – iba mirando los números de color rojo que indicaban el piso donde se encontraba – _es primera vez que no me va a buscar – _llego a su piso y salio. Busco las llave y abrió.

- Thomas llegue! – grito apenas cerro la puerta tras ella. Miro su reloj, las 7.12 de la mañana - _debería estar aquí todavía_– dejo un bolso en el piso y camino hacia el cuarto que compartían. No había nadie y la cama estaba ordenada. Camino por el pasillo y fue a la habitación de Amber, nadie. Se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.

Luego de comer, una ducha, cambio de ropa y coger sus libros partió a la universidad. Decidió que luego de las clases iba a llamar nuevamente y si no, tendría que ir a la empresa y ver si es que estaba allí.

…..

- hola.

- hola señorita Pan – respondió una secretaría en el primer piso de la gran empresa – cómo ha estado?

- bien Jannet y tú?

- bien, con mucho calor – la señora sonrió amablemente – la semana pasada no la vi por aquí… - comento.

- no, andaba de viaje visitando a mi familia.

- ohh.

- Thomas estará ocupado?

- el señor Thomas? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- si… - dijo con la misma confusión al ver la cara de la señora sentada en su escritorio frente a ella.

- el jefe anda en un viaje de negocios, no se lo dijo?

Pan abrió los ojos – amm… no creo, qué raro. Dónde fue?

- no lo se, son negociaciones secretas, por ahora. Así que nosotras no sabemos. Puede que el señor John sepa.

- le podrías comunicar que quiero hablar con él.

- si claro, espéreme un momento – cogió el teléfono y marco unos números – señor John, la señorita Pan quiere hablar con usted… aha… ok… la hago pasar de inmediato?... ok… listo – corto y miro a Pan – suba, él la esta esperando en su oficina.

Minutos más tardes...

- por qué no?

- Pan, lo siento, no puedo decirte donde fue. Son negociaciones secretas con otras compañías, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder un contrato.

- pero John, Thomas siempre me dice donde va, porque hay una diferencia ahora? Además tiene su celular apagado.

- puede que este muy ocupado.

- y Amber? Dónde esta? La llevo con él?

- no, la dejo en casa de su prima. Lo único que te puedo decir es que llega el sábado. No te preocupes.

- John como quieres que no, esto es raro… nunca antes lo había hecho.

- lo sé, pero dijo que esto era muy importante y no quiere que nadie lo interrumpa.

Pan se quedo en silencio unos minutos estudiando las facciones de John, el amigo y compañero de trabajo de Thomas - _Él siempre sabe todo, seguramente me esta ocultando algo, pero no se que es!_- suspiro y se dio por vencida – si sabes algo y me quieres contar lo que están escondiendo me llamas, ok?

John rió nerviosamente – si Pan.

- nos vemos, que tengas un buen día.

- adiós.

….

Aburrido como muchas otras veces, estaba Trunks en la típica reunión con los asociados, viendo estadísticas de ganancias, prosperidad en la empresa, progresos, evaluación de empleados, etc. Hasta que algo llamo le llamo la atención, cuando hablo la joven empresaria.

- entonces tú – indico – irás a la comercialización de la General Motors, cierto? – Trunks miro al jefe de la sección del departamento "C" encargado de la tecnología, información y comunicación de la empresa.

- si parto el día miércoles en la noche para iniciar el jueves en la mañana. Así regreso esa misma noche.

Trunks miro interesado, dejo unos papeles de lado e interrumpió la conversación – Tami, creo que sería mejor que yo fuera a esa negociación, es una empresa muy importante para esta compañía y además conozco al CEO, así sería más fácil.

- Trunks eso lo sé, pero hace unos meses que estamos tratando de hacer negocios con ellos y tu mismo dijiste que se lo dejara a cargo de Gaho.

Más tarde cuando la reunión finalizó...

Trunks se despedía de la gente mientras recogía sus carpetas de la mesa. Tami se quedo al último junto a él.

- entonces, me contarás cuál es tu interés en ir? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- Tami qué estas tratando de decir?

- ohh por favor Trunks, llevamos trabajando juntos… cuánto? 6 años? Además de ser tu compañera, mmm… igual creo que somos algo cercanos, no? no extremadamente amigos, pero ya hace mucho que nos conocemos y sé que esto tiene que ver con algo más. Siempre te quejas de los viajes de negocios y ahora, de la nada, quieres ir a hacer uno?

- bueno, si… somos como amigos, pero -

- dime quién es ahora? Ya no estas con Sara?

- ohh Sara! – de repente se acordó de ella. Había estado llamándolo, dejando mensajes en el buzón de voz y él no había respondido ninguno de ellos. Estaba demasiado ocupado en el trabajo y en Pan – diablos lo olvide!

- qué? Te olvidaste que tenías novia?

- algo así.

- no cambias… entonces, deduzco que hay alguien más? – dijo con picardía.

- bueno…

- lo sabía! quién es? la conozco?

- no, bueno, puede que sí… es algo conocida, pero… -

- es famosa?

- no, pero -

- ahh hija de alguien famoso?

- no, bueno, si, pero más bien… -

- entonces?

- señorita Tami – una secretaria interrumpió la conversación, asomando la cabeza por la puerta y siguió hablando – su esposo pregunta si demorará mucho para salir a comer.

- ya llego?

- si, la esta esperando en su oficina.

- ok, dígale que voy en seguida – le dijo a la mujer, luego miró a Trunks – te salvaste!... pero espero que me cuentes pronto. Nos vemos Trunks, que te vaya bien en tu viajecito.

- adiós Tami, saludos a tu esposo.

- en tu nombre – y con eso ella se fue, dejando a Trunks solo.

Salió de la sala de reuniones y antes de entrar a su oficina llamo a su secretaria, pidiéndole reservas de pasajes en avión y una cita con el CEO de la empresa que iba a visitar – ah! y no te olvides de reservar un hotel cerca de la dirección que te deje.

- si señor – la secretaria se iba a ir, cuando se recordó algo – señor?

Trunks se dio media vuelta – si?

- el pedido de rosas, quiere que las mande a esa dirección o las ordeno a su habitación de hotel?

- amm – pensó por unos momentos – espérame un segundo – entro a su oficina, se sentó y llamo por teléfono.

La secretaria entro también y se quedo esperando de pie frente a él.

- Bra?

- hola hermanito.

- hola, te llamaba para hacerte una pregunta.

- dime.

- cuál es la universidad donde asiste Pan?

- por qué? – Trunks pudo escuchar la voz divertida de ella, ya se podía imaginar la cara que estaba teniendo.

- sólo responde.

- ok, ok… dios! tan gruñón que saliste… en la universidad de Columbia Trunks! cómo puedes olvidar eso? eres tan… -

- gracias, adiós – sin más le corto dejando a Bra con la palabra en la boca.

Después de dar las nuevas instrucciones a su secretaria – y no olvides ser discreta con este asunto.

- si señor.

….

- ohh ya estaba bueno salir, no? ese profesor me aburre tanto que habla – decía Vic - allá – apunto unas mesas al aire libre – vamos esas están desocupadas.

Las cuatro jóvenes caminaron hacia allá, y se sentaron a disfrutar de su almuerzo mientras hablaban.

- entonces y de cuando qué pasas tanto tiempo en la casa de tus padres? – Tay le pregunto.

- bueno, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlos, cuál es el gran asunto?

- no, nada… - Tay respondió mirando a las otras dos chicas más.

Luego de un rato… - entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que ella era la ex novia, saben lo incómoda que me sentí?, fue horrible! – contaba Emma.

- señorita Pan Son? – dijo un chico joven vestido de rojo acercándose a la mesa.

- si, ella es – respondió Vic al chico. Las tres jóvenes miraron curiosas y emocionadas cuando el joven hombre le entrego un gran ramo de rosas rojas a Pan.

Pan sonrojada a más no poder, las recibió sin decir una palabra.

- quién las envió? – pregunto Emma a Pan.

- no se – dijo aun mirando atónita las flores.

- a ver… - Tay saco una pequeña tarjetita que estaba en ellas y cuando la iba a leer en voz alta el joven se despidió.

- que tenga un buen día – dijo el chico alejándose.

Las jóvenes se despidieron y luego escucharon a Tay leer en voz alta la tarjeta – almuerzo conmigo? – T-

- ah? – dijeron todas menos Pan.

- T? quién es Pan? – dijo Vic.

- amm… no se.

- será Thomas? Pero no dijiste que andaba en viaje de negocios? – hablo Emma.

- si, pero… - iba a seguir hablando cuando sintió que alguien la miraba, miró hacia su izquierda y lo vio. Su sonrisa de inmediato adorno su rostro dejando a sus tres amigas más confundidas aun, ellas dirigieron la mirada hacia el mismo lugar.

- noo! – dijo Emma.

- Pan, esas flores son de él? – dijo impresionada Vic.

- pero, ay dios mío! Que suerte tienes!... porque yo no puedo encontrar a alguien así? – decía Vic.

- ohh! es más atractivo en persona que en las revistas… - las tres chicas sonrieron coquetamente cuando vieron que él se acercó a ellas.

Pan sostuvo la respiración cuando lo vio acercarse – hola – dijo tímidamente.

- hola – las tres chicas dijeron al unísono mirando embelezadas al hombre frente a ellas.

- hola Trunks – Pan se puso de pie y ambos se saludaron de beso en la mejilla.

- te extrañe estos días – le susurro al oído – Pan sonrió en respuesta – quieres ir a comer?

- ya comí, pero bueno porque no… - le dijo a Trunks, luego miro hacia atrás, cogió su bolso de la silla y se disculpo con sus amigas – emm… lo siento, sé que íbamos a ir a… - trato de excusarse, pero una de ellas hablo.

- no, no importa, ve! – dijo Vic – podemos hacerlo otro día, cierto? – le pregunto a las demás.

- claro! – respondieron.

- gracias, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

- adiós – Trunks se despidió.

- adiós – respondieron.

- con razón Pan estaba loca por él – dijo Emma.

- siii – las otras dos contestaron.

…..

- entonces me estas diciendo que viniste a hacer viaje de negocios, sólo por venir a verme?

- si.

- y luego del almuerzo y esta cena, quieres que vayamos a tu hotel?

- si.

- Trunks – dijo en tono de advertencia.

- lo sé, lo sé… no has conversado con Thomas, no han terminado y mañana tienes clases, pero sólo quédate conmigo esta noche, prometo que no haré nada – dijo con cara de inocente – vemos alguna película o algo, no ves que mañana en la tarde tengo que regresar y no se que tan luego te veré.

- lo siento Trunks, no puedo – en eso llega el joven que lo había estado atendiendo durante la cena en el resturant lujoso.

- esta todo bien, necesitan algo más? – el joven pregunto.

- estaba todo muy bien, me podrías traer la cuenta?

- en seguida – él se retiro.

- Pan… - rogó.

- no es lo correcto, déjame arreglar las cosas con Thomas, una vez que vuelva podré hablar con él y en un corto tiempo más estaré de vuelta en Japón.

- esta bien – dijo dándose por vencido.

Trunks la fue a dejar a su departamento y él se fue a su hotel. Ya en su habitación, se saco la corbata tirándola al suelo, desabotono su camisa aflojándola en la parte superior, se quito la chaqueta y se recostó sobre la cama encendiendo el televisor.

Se quedo allí por media hora tratando de concentrarse en lo que decía la periodista. Miro su reloj, las 22.15. Se levanto, iba a coger el teléfono para pedir un wiskey, pero antes de hacerlo se arrepintió. Camino hacia la cocina americana y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Con la bebida en la mano y descalzo camino hacia la ventana principal, abrió las cortinas y miro hacia la calle – _qué importa si no esta con él? – _sin nada más que pensar, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa, camino de regreso a la habitación se cambio de ropa por algo más cómodo, tomo unas llaves y salio.

Al salir del hotel camino hacia un callejón oscuro y emprendió vuelo hacia el departamento de Pan, no sin antes verificar que su brazalete estuviera funcionando a la perfección. Voló por unos minutos hasta sentir más claramente su ki. Se detuvo frente a una balcón, allí de pie vio el ventanal a medio abrir, sigilosamente entro camino por las oscuras habitación con cuidado de no tropezar con algo hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta entreabierta con una luz tenue encendida. La abrió sin hacer ruido y la notó.

Pan vestida sólo con un camisón blanco que llegaba justo por encima de su trasero y en el cual se podía ver un poquito de su braga del mismo color, estaba tendida en una gran cama blanca boca abajo, las piernas hacia arriba. Su cabello aparentemente húmedo dejándose caer sobre su espalda. La luz de la mesita de noche encendida, mientras ella leía un libro.

Trunks se quedo allí mirando a la joven que vio crecer en su casa, jugando con su hermana, la misma chica que lo irritaba en el viaje espacial con sus jugarretas, ahora convertida en una hermosa y sexy mujer. Su mente comenzó a darle una mala pasada, imágenes de las noches que pasaron juntos llenaron su cabeza y ahora era imposible no pensar en otra cosa. Sus largas, blancas y suaves piernas subían y bajaban mientras ella leía concentradamente su texto. Su mirada se fue deslizando hacia arriba, ese trasero en su justa medida, redondo y perfecto. Agudizando su vista logro ver con más claridad la media transparencia en el camisón blanco, viendo sus bragas, contuvo su risa al notar que eran de los típicos blancos de algodón que tapaba la mitad de su trasero, nada sexy, pero tampoco tan de abuela. Conociéndola de siempre, suponía que ese tipo de ropa interior la hacía sentir más cómoda.

Se acerco a la cama y sin previo aviso se acostó a su lado, situando su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura. Pan dio un saltito del susto cuando lo sintió, miro hacia su izquierda y se sorprendió. Aun así no se movió y ambos quedaron así.

- me asustaste!... qué haces aquí? – se movió apoyando su lado derecho del cuerpo para poder verlo. Pero antes de esperar por su respuesta se acordó de su vestimenta, su brazo se fue a su espalda tratando de bajar el camisón para tapar su trasero que estaba medio expuesto. Se sonrojo ligeramente.

Como si no la hubiese escuchado la miró y luego al libro – qué estas leyendo? – vio que ella frunció el ceño, como no le respondió, su mano libre fue al libro y vio la portada – biomecánica? que entretenido! – dijo irónicamente – estas estudiando?

- si, pero me interrumpiste.

- ohh lo siento – se acerco a su hombro y lo beso suavemente. La acercó más a él y acarició su pelo. Acerco su cara a la de ella y en voz baja le dijo – lo siento, sé que no debería haber entrado así.

- no, no deberías, pero ya lo hiciste.

- perdón – le dijo entre besos en su hombro descubierto. Pan cerro los ojos en forma inconciente. Sintió que sus besos subían poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello y sin percatarse ella estaba de espalda en la cama y Trunks con la mitad de su cuerpo superior sobre ella. Besando su cuello y sus manos subiendo y bajando sus costados cerca de su estómago – hueles bien – le susurro al oído.

Pan sonrió con las cosquillas que producían su aliento. Luego se dio cuenta que el sonido de su respiración de hizo más rápida de lo que estaba antes. Le llamo la atención, se removió un poco de su posición y se giro para poder mirarlo. Era increíble, pensaba, increíblemente sexy cuando estaba así. Siempre dudo en verlo así algún día, pensando que el amor y pasión que sentía por él jamás iba a ser retribuida, pero recordando eventos anteriores sonrió, y aquí estaba ahora en su cama, besando y acariciándola suavemente.

- pum! – escucharon. Pan miro hacia a tras y vio que su gran librote cayó al suelo. Hizo a un lado a Trunks para recogerlo y lo escucho gruñir. Ella sonrió, se puso sobre el estomago nuevamente y sus brazos fueron al suelo a la orilla de la cama para recoger el libro, lo tomo y cuando lo dejo en su mesita de noche, vio una foto de ella y Thomas. Suspiro.

- te tienes que ir… - dijo ahora ya de pie a un lado de la cama.

Él hizo lo mismo, pero del otro lado – sólo si primero me das un vaso de jugo.

Pan junto sus cejas y lo miro, sin decir una palabra, a pies descalzos camino fuera del cuarto seguida por Trunks. Prendió las luces, caminaron por el pasillo, llegaron a la sala de estar y le pidió que esperara allí, él se sentó en un gran sillón. Ella fue hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera cogió el jugo y sirvió un vaso que se lo llevo hasta él.

Pan de pie frente a él le entrego el vaso, él aun sentado lo recibió y tomo un sorbo, dejo el vaso en una mesita cercana y se quedo mirándola – ven – le dijo estirando una mano, pero ella no la tomo. Sin más que estar pidiendo llevo sus dos manos donde ella y la tiro por las caderas y la sentó a horcadas sobre él.

- no debería… - ella le dijo quieta sobre él.

- lo sé, pero… no resisto, no… es algo que pueda controlar, sabes? es primera vez que me siento así… debe ser algo… -

- sayajin – ella finalizo por él.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza y sus manos comenzaron nuevamente a subir y bajar por sus costados, desde sus caderas hasta los costados de sus pechos, pasando por su espalda. Ella poso sus manos sobre su pecho sintiendo el subir y bajar de su respiración.  
>Él la acerco abrazándola y sus besos continuaron en su brazo, luego hasta su hombro pasando por su cuello, mientras Pan se apoyo por completo sobre él, dejando su mentón sobre su hombro. Dejo que su nariz se fuera hacia su pelo sintiendo su aroma que la volvía loca. El aire se le quedo atorado, se alejo un poco, sus mejillas enrojecieron y ambos se miraron, sintió que era una idiota hipnotizada por sus azules ojos, y su boca se abrió ligeramente – Trunks… yo… - no dijo nada más ya que él cubrió sus labios, besándola suavemente. Tardo unos par de segundos en responder, pero apenas sintió su lengua rozando sus labios le dio inmediato acceso y respondiendo con la misma pasión. Sus corazones latieron más rápido junto con la excitación.<p>

Todo olía como él, cada respiración era él, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, y no entendía su propio comportamiento, sabía que en primer lugar debía solucionar todo con Thomas, pero seguro que su cuerpo no reflejaba nada de lo que trataba de pensar. Nunca se había comportado así, nunca nadie la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera… con tanta pasión, tan salvaje y con tanto amor. Nunca nadie la había mirado de esa forma como lo hacia Trunks y sabía que era el único y nadie más. A este punto no entendía nada, su razonamiento lógico no funcionaba cuando estaba cerca de él, no entendía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así cuando lo tenía cerca, ni porque su corazón saltaba como loco con cada uno de sus toques, sólo lo quería a él y nada más que él, quería sentirlo, tocarlo, olerlo, acariciarlo y besarlo.

Trunks extasiado, besando y explorando con su lengua hasta el último rincón de su boca, comenzó a ir más allá de sus caricias, sus manos bajaron hasta sus muslos y de ahí las subió por debajo de la gran camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta, subieron poco a poco, pasando sobre su ropa interior, llegando a sus costillas, y subiendo en la parte delantera rozando con solo unos dedos los bordes de sus pechos. Entre besos sonrió cuando Pan dejo escapar un suave gemido y arqueaba su espalda con el mero contacto de sus pieles. Sintió como ella tomaba sus cabellos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo tiraba ligeramente moviéndola hacia atrás, besando su boca, su mejilla, bajando su cuello y deteniéndose ahí por varios minutos en donde paso su lengua una y otra vez, chupo, beso y al último rozo sus dientes sobre la piel. Sintió que su propia respiración se agitaba más y más, los dientes frotándose en su cuello producían choques de electricidad en todo su cuerpo. Se aferro más fuerte a ella, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria su cintura.

- no hagas eso… - le advirtió. Ella sonrió en su cuello y siguió haciendo lo mismo. Sin ninguna advertencia más él la tomo fuerte por la cintura y la abalanzó sobre el sillón quedando él encima de ella – te lo dije… - se acercó a ella y la beso con ansiedad, mordiendo su labio inferior, dejando una pequeña herida sangrante, la cual lamió y saboreo como lo más exquisito que había probado en su vida. Sus manos viajaron nuevamente hasta abajo, las puso sobre sus rodillas y abrió sus piernas. Ella las rodeo en las caderas de él, mientras las manos de Trunks se colaban por debajo de su ropa, subiendo con caricias más rudas hasta llegar a sus pechos en donde los agarro mientras seguían besándose con fogosidad. Pan lo abrazo y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a subir su camiseta, sintió el bulto que se apretaba en su zona baja. Se detuvo en seco y él la miro.

- a tu hotel… - le susurro. Trunks entendiendo de inmediato el significado de sus palabras, pensó que seguramente ella no quería estar aquí con él, sobretodo si este era el lugar donde ella compartía con Thomas. Sin más que decir y con una rapidez extrema, la tomo en brazos, fue hasta el balcón y volaron hasta el techo de su hotel. Bajo unas escaleras con ella todavía en brazos, ahora lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para seguir sintiéndola como suya. Pan no era capaz de procesar ninguna información más que la forma en que las manos de él tocaban sus muslos desnudos. Ella dejo caer su cabeza a su hombro y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello para seguir oliendo su fragancia, haciéndola sentir cada vez más perdida.

Antes de que ambos hubiesen querido ya estaban en la suite de Trunks, abriendo la puerta con su pie y entrando a la habitación hermosamente decorada. Se acercó a la cama donde la deposito suavemente, se sentó a su lado y tomo aire.

- serás mía y solamente mía… - le ronroneo con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Pan no podía decir nada, ella sabía que ya era suya, por más que le costara admitirlo ambos ya lo sabían. Asintió tontamente con la cabeza – por fin lo admites – susurro – Pan vio como se lamía los labios, así como un animal que estaba a punto de comerse a su presa. Eso la estremeció y la vez le gusto. Trunks se puso más cerca sobre ella hasta llegar a tocarse las narices, ambos sin dejar de mirarse. Cuando ella, sin darse cuenta abrió la boca, él se tiro sobre ella besándola con un hambre y excitación que ninguno había sentido antes. Ella puso sus manos en su cuello y el la levanto por la cintura.

Trunks quedo sentado de rodillas sobre la cama y ella a horcadas sobre él. Mientras seguían con besos y caricias calientes. Pan se las arreglo para sacarle la camiseta que él llevaba puesta, rompiendo el beso solamente cuando la prenda debía pasar sobre su cabeza. Luego bajo sus suaves manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón, desabrochándolo, bajando la cremallera de su pantalón. Cuando él se disponía a quitárselo él mismo, Pan lo detuvo agarrándole las muñecas y le sonrió.

- yo… - lo tomo por los hombros y lo empujo a la cama, se sentó a un lado de él y lentamente le fue bajando los pantalones hasta quitarlos por completo y dejándolos caer al suelo. Trunks miraba en forma lujuriosa como ella se las arreglaba en desvestirlo. Una vez que ya lo había dejado sólo en su ropa interior de color azul oscuro, no pudo sacar, por unos instantes, lo ojos de ahí. Él sonrió, se sentó y la tomo por las caderas, subiéndola como si no pesara ni un gramo, y la sentó justo encima de su zona.

Pan inhalo profundamente cuando lo sintió, haciendo al mismo tiempo que su fragancia inundara sus fosas nasales, obligándola inconcientemente a cerrar los ojos. Sintió que el nuevamente pegaba su nariz a su cuello produciendo cosquillas y placer. Sintiendo el roce de sus labios jugando con su fina piel del costado derecho de cuello. Un cosquilleo y dolor comenzó a formarse en la parte baja del estómago, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. Las manos de él comenzaron el recorrido, desde sus muslos, pasando por sus caderas, tocando ligeramente su trasero, subiendo lentamente por su estomago y subiendo el camisón que aun llevaba puesto, lo tomo y lo quieto subiéndolo por su cabeza, lo tiro atrás de la cama sin ninguna importancia, ya que ahora sus ojos se enfocaban solamente el rubor que tenían sus lindas mejillas para luego bajar y mirar sus pechos. Una vez que los observo detenidamente, su boca viajo directamente a sus labios mientras sus manos amasaban con experticia sus dos pechos. Haciendo que Pan gimiera de placer dentro de su boca, arqueando su espalda y así sintiendo el roce y la fricción que se formaba en la parte baja de ambos cuerpos. Separándose para retomar el aire, Trunks dejo rastros de pequeños besos sobre su mandíbula, su mejilla, su oreja, su cuello, su hombro, hasta llegar un poco más arriba de sus pechos en donde se detuvo y miro hacia arriba, ella lo miro y sonrió. Así el siguió su camino, no sin antes de tirarla hacia atrás, acostada en la cama y él nuevamente sobre ella. Una mano se quedo en su cadera, mientras la otra tomo un pecho de ella y su cara se acercó hasta besarla suavemente en la zona más rosada. Se quedo allí unos minutos jugando con uno y otro, mordiéndolos suavemente, chupando y lamiendo cada parte de suave piel.

Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado mucho rato y en donde ya ninguno de ellos podía seguir resistiéndose. Nuevamente dejando un rastro de húmedos y suaves besos bajo desde sus pechos hasta su estómago y un poco más abajo hasta encontrarse con la molesta prenda de color blanco que obstruía su camino. Delicadamente la tomo con ambas manos y la bajo lentamente, haciendo que Pan subiera sus caderas para así quitarlas por completo. Una vez que la vio completamente desnuda y sonrió con ver tan bello espectáculo, él se quito también la última prenda que le quedaba, arrojándola al suelo. Pan vio que ya no hacían falta más juegos, él ya estaba completamente listo al igual que ella.

Trunks tomo un pie de ella y beso su empeine, luego su tobillo, mientras hacía todo aquellos sus manos los acompañaban con suaves caricias. Llego hasta su rodilla, sus muslos, toco en el camino su trasero, que lo agarro y lo masajeo por unos segundos más de los necesario, siguió besando su vientre, pasando ligeramente por sus montículos, llegando a su cuello y susurrándole al oído – dijiste que no querías nada de esto hasta que… - ella lo hizo callar.

- cambie de parecer – Trunks sonrió. Sabía que era malo lo que acababa de hacer, tenía que haberle preguntado antes de comenzar todo esto, pero era imposible, la deseaba con tantas ganas y ella también, que ahora todo lo demás no era de importancia.

Las manos de Pan se aferraron a las cubiertas de la cama cuando sintió una mano de Trunks acercarse peligrosamente a su zona baja. Pasando un dedo sobre su pubis, haciéndola gemir y aferrase aun más con sus manos. Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que bajaba más, pero su respiración fue liberada cuando sintió los besos de Trunks sobre su boca. Relajando cada uno de sus músculos. Las manos de él acariciaron juguetonamente el interior de sus muslos haciendo que ella temblara, llegando a sus pliegues y en donde introdujo un solo dedo en forma lenta y placentera, mientras el dedo pulgar acariciaba su punto más delicado. Ella se estremecía y temblaba con cada entrada y salida haciendo que llegara a un punto en que no podía guardar más sus gemidos, dejándolos salir sonoramente al compás del ir y venir. Cuando Trunks vio y sintió que se acercaba al punto de excitación máxima se detuvo y envolvió sus manos en su cintura, ganando un resoplido de frustración de Pan. Cuando vio que ella iba a abrir su boca para protestar la hizo callar con un beso salvaje y hambriento. Mientras tomo sus las manos de ella y las guió hasta su propia zona baja. Dejando que las manos hicieran lo que ella quisiera.

Trunks dejo escapar un fuerte gruñido cuando sintió que las manos de ella lo rodearon con fuerza, subiendo y bajando mientras ella sonreía al verle la cara de placer que tenía con cada una de sus caricias. Y al igual que él, se detuvo antes de que empezara a sentir algo, sonrió de medio lado para luego abrazarlo por la espalda y acercarlo más a ella.

- te quiero ahora – le susurro en forma sexy al oído, haciendo que él abriera sus ojos lentamente para mirarla y ella esperaba pacientemente que viniera algo de él.

- relájate, tenemos toda la noche… - dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos que hizo relamerse los labios a Pan.

La miro hacia abajo, la beso suavemente sobre los labios, con una mano sosteniendo su cintura y la otra le acaricio la mejilla rosada. Rozando sus labios él le decía – eres tan sexy Pan… - ella levantando su cabeza para atrapar sus labios, pero él se alejo impidiendo su toque – pero tan impaciente, como siempre… - sonrió. Respirando sobre la boca de ella, paso su lengua sobre sus labios haciendo que Pan le diera acceso inmediato. Lo rodeo con las piernas haciendo que se acercaran sus zonas más íntimas, invitándolo a comenzar de una vez por todas.

Cuando Trunks sintió aquello, se resigno y sonriendo una vez más la beso con pasión. Se acomodo en ella, la miró una última vez y ella asintiendo con la cabeza, él se introdujo en forma suave y lenta. Inexplicable era lo que ambos sentían, las olas de éxtasis los rodearon y si antes podían pensar con algo de claridad, eso se fue en ese preciso instante. Él se apoyo en sus codos, mientras Pan lo abrazaba con uno en el cuello y el otro brazo en la cintura. Siguiendo juntos el ritmo que mejor les acomodaba. Ella enterró su nariz en su cuello oliendo una vez más ese aroma que parecía intensificarse a cada segundo que pasaba. Besando esa parte de su cuello, y raspando con sus dientes, dejando líneas rojas a su paso.

Otro rato pasó y él la tomo una vez más por la cintura, haciendo que se sentaran continuando así su danza erótica, ahora él tomando fuertemente sus caderas para guiarla hacia arriba y abajo, apretando con demasiada fuerza, pero sin importarle demasiado, ella era sayajin y podía soportarlo. Lamió su cuello, he hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella, entre besos, jadeos, respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos, él mordía suavemente su cuello, dejando rastros rojos de las marcas producidas por aquello. Pan se afirmaba fuertemente por él, arqueando su espalda debido a los espasmos que ya comenzaba a sentir, y así dejándole mejor acceso al lugar que él la besaba, mordía y lamía.

Cada vez más exhausto, dejo caer su espalda a la cama, permitiendo a Pan tomar el control, posicionado sobre él. Sonrió al ver la maravilla que tenía sobre su mirada. Pensando en que ahora, esto, era el mejor sexo que jamás había tenido, o mejor dicho esto, era hacer el amor. Cosa que jamás había hecho con más sinceridad.

Con tal posición podía ver claramente sus pechos moverse, y como si ella le leyera en pensamiento, Pan afirmo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, moviéndose adelante y atrás, dejando exactamente esas dos suavidades rozar su cara, las cuales sin pensarlo dos veces, las tomo con su boca, mientras sus manos viajar por la espalda y muslos de ella, arriba y abajo.

Ella acelerando el ritmo, hizo que Trunks se sintiera casi al borde, empujando con más fuerza, hasta que escucho a Pan jadear incansablemente hasta llegar a su orgasmo y Trunks gruñera en su cuello alcanzando el mismo punto. Ella se dejo caer sobre el musculoso pecho, tratando de regular su respiración. Se quedaron así hasta que se calmaron un poco. Trunks abrió los ojos justo para ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado alejarse un poco de él y acostándose a su costado. Él con una sonrisa pegada en su cara viendo como ella se acomodaba cerca de él con cara de cansada. La rodeo con sus fuertes brazos acercándola lo más posible a él y con la otra abriendo las cubiertas de la cama, para así acomodarse bajo ellas.

Una vez acomodados bajo las sábanas y antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos, él la beso suave en los labios, acomodo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, y rodeando su cintura, mientras ella sonriendo deslizo una mano a su pecho y la otra en su hombros, descansando su cabeza en un hombro. Y con un silencio largo que lleno la habitación, más la oscuridad que hizo Trunks al apagar la luz del velador, cayeron en un profundo sueño.

…..

Sin saber exactamente la hora, ni saber si todavía era de noche, mañana o medio día, despertó con los suaves besos que se esparcían sobre su boca, su nariz, su frente, su cuello hasta que sintió el susurro en el oído con la voz de Trunks.

- hermosa, ya es hora de despertar… - dijo suavemente acariciando su cabeza.

Perezosamente se revolvió entre las sábanas, y con la misma sonrisa con la que durmió, abrió los ojos sólo para revelar el hombre de cabellos lavandas del cual estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada. En silencio se quedo mirando sus bellos ojos azules hasta que él sonrió y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama. Un nuevo beso adorno sus rosados labios para luego separarse de ella y saludarla juguetonamente.

- buenos días señorita Son.

- buenos días señor Brief – ella le contestó siguiendo su juego.

- hambre?

- hiciste el desayuno? – le pregunto, mientras acomodaba las sábanas tapando la parte superior de su cuerpo.

- sabes que eso no viene al caso? – miró como ella se tapaba – conozco perfectamente todo de ti. Hasta podría decir que lo memorice – bromeó, ganándose un golpecito en su brazo.

- Trunks! – le advirtió.

- pero si es cierto! – se levanto y camino unos pasos más allá cogiendo una gran bandeja que contenía el desayuno digno de sayajines – al menos te volví a ver cuando me levante a pedir el desayuno – susurro sabiendo muy bien que ella la escucharía.

- me miraste mientras dormía?... – se hizo la enojada - no cambias, sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre.

- el mismo pervertido que adoras que te toque, que te bese, que… - iba a seguir nombrando, pero fue interrumpido por un beso de ella. Afirmando cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca.

Él acomodo la bandeja cerca de ellos y así tomaron el desayuno mientras hablaban y veían la televisión en frente.

…..

- me encantaría quedarme Pan, pero no puedo, tengo que ir a la empresa y hacer una nueva junta para revelar la última negociación – le explico Trunks.

Pan y Trunks estaban en la azotea del hotel, él despidiéndose y listo para volar de vuelta a Japón.

- lo sé, pero si todo sale bien, estaré de vuelta en menos de 1 mes – sonrió calidamente – no es tanto como para que no puedas esperar, o si?

Él asintió desganadamente la cabeza, beso una última vez sus labios, la abrazo y le susurro al oído – te quiero tanto Pan… cuando vuelvas te estaré esperando con una sorpresa.

- si? qué cosa?

- si te digo, no sería sorpresa Pan. Así que no veremos en menos tiempo del que tu piensas – un último beso de despedida y partió dejando atrás a la mujer que le robo el corazón.

…

Días después…

- Pan, fui a ver tu calificación al fichero de la asignatura de biomecánica y no estas en la lista – dijo Vic.

- no? pero si yo rendí ese examen, por qué no va estar mi nota? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- si quieres anda verlo por ti misma, revise la lista dos veces y no aparece tu nombre, creo que tendrás que ir a hablar con el profesor y preguntarle a él.

- tendré que hablar con él, me esperan?

- claro, te apuras que salimos en 10 minutos.

- ok – Pan salio corriendo a su facultad, hasta encontrar la oficina del profesor. Golpeo la puerta hasta escucharlo.

- adelante – dijo el señor – señorita Pan, qué puedo hacer por usted.

- buenos días profesor… - se sentó en la silla que él le indico - sabe? fui a ver mi calificación al fichero y no esta, así que pensé que usted me podría dar mi nota.

- pero señorita, en el sistema dice que hay una transferencia, de su persona, a la universidad de Satán City. Las calificaciones ya no están en esta universidad, usted ahora asiste a la universidad de Japón.

- cómo? – dijo ella confundida, escucho que él profesor le explico todo nuevamente, pero lo único que pensó fue que Trunks estaba detrás de todo esto, sonrió de emoción, pero a la vez se aterro. Y qué se supone que iba hacer con Thomas? Todavía no hablaba con él, solamente había tenido noticias de él a través de John. Dijo que tenía su celular malo y que el lugar donde se encontraba no había comunicación buena, por lo que su amigo le contaba que sucedía con Thomas. Suspiro y se despidió del profesor.

…..

Dos días después llego al departamento, luego de una salida al centro comercial con las amigas. Abrió la puerta y vio un sobre en el suelo con su nombre en la parte frontal.

- Pan Son: Tienes un pasaje reservado para Japón el día de mañana a las 23.00 horas. Empaca tus cosas, te estaré esperando con ansias. Te amo.

Junto a la carta, un pasaje en avión en primera clase, y una dirección en la cual la estarían esperando.

Pan suspiro con alegría, dejo el sobre en una mesa y se fue a arreglar sus cosas para partir. Como un pestañeo ya estaba en el avión viajando de vuelta a su cuidad natal.

…..

- señorita Pan Son? – dijo un hombre vestido formalmente. Pan lo miró parecía un chofer.

- si?

- soy su chofer, la ayudo con esa maleta? – sin decir una palabra se la entrego y lo siguió a la salida del aeropuerto donde él señor le indico. Se subió a una limosina y emprendieron camino a la dirección que decía la carta.

Con un nudo en el estómago Pan se bajo de la limosina de lujo y camino hasta la puerta de la gran casa blanca. Él señor le entrego una llave y le indico que abriera la puerta principal. Cuando entro quedo en shock. Contuvo la respiración y miro a su alrededor.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Les cuento que este capítulo no estaba previsto xD sólo lo hice porque me llegaron algunos mensajes diciendo que esperarían un último Lemon y la verdad yo no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero bueno, me inspiré un poquito y aquí de los dejo. Me costo demasiado hacerlo, así que espero que el resultado sea más o menos decente jaja.

Muchas y muchas gracias por sus lindo reviews, son lo mejor. Las adoro!

Besos, que tengan un lindo fin de semana =)

_**Kattie.-**_


	33. Se llama estar enamorado

**Capítulo 33:** **"Se llama estar enamorado"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Con un nudo en el estómago Pan se bajo de la limosina de lujo y camino hasta la puerta de la gran casa blanca. El señor le entrego una llave y le indico que abriera la puerta principal. Cuando entro quedo en shock. Contuvo la respiración y miro a su alrededor.<p>

_Continuará…_

Si la casa ya era hermosa por fuera y aparentemente nueva, por dentro era una maravilla, era amplia, también blanca, pero con muebles minimalistas y de los más variados colores, haciendo resaltar cada uno de ellos. Pero no fue eso lo que más llamo la atención, si no todas las personas que había allí.

Lo primero que vio fue Bra, quien apenas atravesó la puerta, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con alegría. No sabía que demonios estaba pasando ahí, miró con confusión a todos.

Se fue saludando uno a uno, mientras todos le sonreían con calidez. Luego de Bra, su madre se acercó y la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto hace mucho, cuando en realidad no habían pasado más de tres semanas de su última visita. Entre abrazos le pregunto que sucedía aquí a lo que le respondió con un ceño fruncido, rostro que mostraba la clara confusión a su pregunta.

- no lo sé, eso dímelo tu – Videl le respondió. Ahora sí! Ahora era confusión extrema, esa respuesta la dejo peor, cómo iba a saber que pasaba aquí si acababa de llegar?

Poco tiempo le dio para seguir pensando ya que los abrazos y saludos siguieron después con los de su padre que llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sabía por qué, pero noto una actitud extraña en él. Lo pasó por alto y se rindió a la calidez que siempre entregaba su padre, siempre siendo una nena de papá, sonrió con aquello, echaba de menos su familia, la cercanía y las charlas diarias sobre cualquier tema. Después le siguieron Chichi, Goten, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Marron, y así sucesivamente con todo los demás. A excepción de Vegeta claro, quien desde un rincón, y con su habitual pose de brazos cruzados, le levanto una ceja y le dijo "mocosa" con su voz ronca, señal de saludo, que ella le devolvió con una sonrisa.

Al último y detrás del gentío vio que Trunks se acercó a saludarla, no era el mismo de siempre, tenía una extraña facción en su cara, parecía que no había dormido lo suficiente, las orejas bajo sus ojos lo demostraban, además su usual brillo en los ojos no estaban. Con una media sonrisa o tratando de sonreír la abrazo con cariño, rodeando el menudo cuerpo de ella, mientras le susurraba – te extrañe tanto… - que sólo ella logro escuchar ya que los demás siguieron conversando y comiendo pequeños bocados esparcidos en mesas y otros lugares, era como una bienvenida o algo así, pensó Pan.

Luego de separarse de él, se aclaro la garganta y mirándolo a los ojos le pregunto – tú hiciste todo esto?

Pero antes de que Trunks tuviera la oportunidad de responder, vio como los ojos de Pan se abrieron de la impresión mirando a su costado derecho. Vio como Thomas salía de la cocina con unas botellas de vino y otros licores.

- Pan! – dijo alegremente, dejando las botellas de lado sobre una mesa y abriéndose camino a ella, la beso rápidamente sobre los labios y la abrazo. Haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Trunks.

- q-qué haces aquí? – dijo en un susurro, todavía impactada con todo lo que la abrumaba.

- no seas tan impaciente – le respondió y ella de inmediato recordó la noche de pasión compartida en el hotel con Trunks, su mente jugo con los recuerdos y su conciencia le gritaba todo lo mal que hizo y lo que seguía haciendo. Thomas continúo – dentro de poco lo sabrás – con eso su respuesta fue contestada, todo esto era obra de Thomas, alguien más lo sabía? por eso desapareció todo este tiempo, diciendo que andaba en viaje de negocios? Dios! esto estaba mal, podía sentirlo, pero como terminar con esto antes de que empezara?

- Thomas – le dijo apretujando su mano, él se giro y la miró – tenemos que hablar… - él la interrumpió.

- en un momento – le beso la frente, y con sus manos entrelazadas la arrastro hacia el centro de la multitud. Pan lo empujo del lado contrario tratando de detenerlo, él volvió a girar mirándola – sé que estas nerviosa y confundida, pero ahora lo aclarare – le sonrió y siguió su camino, se detuvo con ella aun de la mano y llamo la atención de todos.

- Bueno… - dijo mirando a las personas a su alrededor – se preguntaran por qué fueron invitados a esta reunión. Claro esta que es la bienvenida de Pan – la miro a su lado con cariño y continúo – pero aparte de eso… - tomo aire – quiero contarles que la invitación que recibieron no era de parte de mi linda novia – miro a Pan – si no más bien mía… fue una pequeña mentira blanca para así poder sorprenderla – Pan vio con pánico las siguientes palabras que salían de la boca de Thomas – lo que trato de decir es… Pan – se puso frente a ella – tenías razón todo el tiempo, no vele por tus deseos y ahora quiero recompensar el tiempo que te has perdido con tu familia, cuando John te dijo que andaba de negocios era cierto, pero omitió la parte en que andaba haciendo negociaciones aquí en Japón – Pan sostuvo el aire por varios segundos, tratando de respirar con normalidad, pero parecía imposible - … esta casa – miro a su alrededor – es de nosotros, de ahora en adelante viviremos aquí – dijo felizmente.

Pan miro a su alrededor, trato de esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad, pero algunas personas la miraron raro, sabiendo que todo esto no era de la comodidad de ella, entre esas personas estaba Trunks, que estaba con el ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados a cada lado. Gohan que conociendo muy bien a su hija noto que algo no andaba bien con ella, Videl con cara de confusión, Chichi que la miraba con tristeza y Bra con Goten entre confundidos y algo molestos.

- _dios mío!_ – pensó – _qué más puede salir complicado?_

Avanzaron las horas, seguidas de la cena y las charlas. Pan se aparto un momento de la gente junto a Thomas para que le aclarase por completo lo que sucedía.

- es decir, que esta casa es tuya? la compraste para que viviéramos aquí?

- la casa es de nosotros – le corrigió – y si, vamos a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante. Como te decía la empresa decidió abrir una nueva sucursal aquí así que yo soy el que esta a cargo de la supervisión del proyecto.

- per… -

- Pan tenías razón, me deje influenciar demasiado tiempo por mis padres, así que seguí tu consejo y en esta nueva sucursal seré yo quien mande todo. Podremos vivir aquí junto a tu familia. Es por eso que elegí esta casa, esta a medio camino de la casa de tus padres y del centro de la cuidad.

- y Amber?

- no te preocupes la deje en con mi prima, cuida bien de ella, lo sabes… lo que pasa es que primero quiero arreglar todo aquí e ir a buscarla la próxima semana, una vez que este todo acomodado y confortable para ella. Como ves todavía hay algunas habitaciones que huelen a pintura y faltan muebles que comprar y… -

- tú me transferiste de universidad?

- ohh si, disculpa que haya sido así, pero quería que todo fuera sorpresa y… -

- deberías haberlo consultado conmigo primero – dijo molesta de brazos cruzados a causa de la brisa helada que corría por ellos, quienes estaban hablando de pie en el patio trasero de la casa.

- e-estas molesta?... pero pensé que te gustaría la casa y… -

- la casa esta bien Thomas… lo que pasa es que me molesta que no consultes conmigo primero, las cosas debemos hablarlas entre los dos antes de tomar una decisión.

- Pan! – escuchó los gritos de Bra llamándola.

- y-yo no quise… quiero decir… - trato de decir Thomas, pero Pan se mostraba con un semblante frío y con una actitud lejana.

- sabes?... ya… hablémoslo otro día, iré donde Bra – sin decir una palabra o dirigirse si quiera una mirada, se dio la media vuelta y entro a la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando atrás sólo a Thomas.

Cuando paso hacia el salón principal donde estaban los demás, vio en un rincón hablando alegremente a su padre Gohan con Trunks. Haciendo uso de su hipersensibilidad sayajin trato de escuchar su conversación.

- muchas gracias Gohan – decía Trunks.

- no tienes que darlas, es un placer para mi – le sonrió.

- no, sé que es difícil hacerlo y aceparlo, pero aprecio mucho que te hayas tomando el tiempo en escucharme. Sé que tienes que tomar un tiempo en pensar las cosas, pero prometo que haré lo posible para que todo resulte bien.

Ambos sonrieron y con un corto abrazo y palmoteos en la espalda… Hasta ahí fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar y ver Pan, antes de que Bra interfiriera con su vista, poniéndose justo delante de ella, llamando su atención.

- amiguita… tienes muchas cosas que explicar – le levanto una ceja sugerente.

- qué hace Trunks hablando con mi papá? – le pregunto todavía tratando de mirar hacia aquella dirección.

- me estas escuchando?

- no.

- Pan!

- qué? – ahora la miro – lo siento… es que no es un buen tiempo para hablar, prometo otro día contarte con lujo de detalle, esta bien?

- esta bien.

Llego la noche y poco a poco todos comenzaron a retirarse. Tal y como lo pensó Pan Trunks fue el primero en irse, excusándose que mañana tiene trabajo y debía levantarse temprano. Se sintió mal, verdaderamente mal, sentía que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de dos hombres, los cuales la adoraban, pero qué se supone que hiciera en una situación así? Decirle a Thomas delante de todas las personas que quiere terminar con él? Que no quiere esta casa? Que no quiere vivir más con él? Que lo deja porque quiere estar con Trunks? que esta completa y perdidamente enamorada del hombre que Thomas siempre tuvo sospechas?. Se dejo caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones, mirando el techo y tratando de descifrar que hacer a continuación.

- estas bien? – Thomas le pregunto de pie frente a ella.

- si, no es nada – se puso de pie y cuando trataba de irse él la tomo por el brazo.

- qué pasa? – Pan iba abrir la boca para contestar cuando él siguió – y no me digas que nada, te conozco perfectamente para saber que algo te molesta.

- estoy cansada – se soltó y se fue subiendo las escaleras.

- Pan! – la llamo de atrás, pero ella desapareció de su vista. Se fue a la cocina a ordenar unas últimas cosas, se sentó en una de las sillas y se quedo pensando. Poco después decidido subió las escaleras buscándola. Llego a la habitación principal no había nadie, camino por los pasillos buscándola hasta que por fin escucho un ruido, proveniente de una habitación de invitados. Frunció el ceño –_ por qué va estar ocupando este cuarto?_– entro sigilosamente, la luz estaba encendida, y el aire olía a pintura. Golpeo la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde se escuchaba la ducha – Pan? cariño?

- un momento – respondió.

Thomas se sentó en la orilla de la cama de una plaza a esperarla. Pocos minutos después Pan apareció frente a él con solo una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y otra en su cabello.

- qué haces aquí?

- por qué? – paso a su lado y busco un bolsito que estaba sobre la cama. Lo abrió y saco un peine. Se sentó, saco la toalla de la cabeza y comenzó a cepillarlo.

- este es un cuarto de invitados Pan. Nuestro cuarto esta al otro lado del pasillo – le dijo acercándose a ella.

- no lo sabía, quería una ducha y este fue el primer cuarto que encontré – siguió en lo suyo.

Thomas suspiro en frustración – ven – le extendió la mano.

- no esta bien, deja que termine.

Él cerro los ojos aguantando las ganas de gritarle por ser tan cabeza dura, los abrió de nuevo y la miro – te estaré esperando en nuestra habitación, es la del otro lado del pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha – sin más se fue – _seguramente debe estar un poco enojada con todas las decisiones que tome sin siquiera consultarle…_- iba pensando hasta llegar a su cuarto.

…

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente, extendió su brazo izquierdo buscándola al otro lado de la cama, y nada. Se sentó, miro a su alrededor y ella no estaba, se miro a si mismo y todavía estaba vestido, miro su reloj, las 2.08 de la madrugada. Thomas sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie. Se había quedado dormido esperándola. Camino hacia fuera y fue al cuarto donde horas atrás había hablado con ella. Entro y la vio durmiendo sobre la cama con una de sus típicas camisetas grandes, sonrió – _seguramente estaba cansada… _- se acercó a ella y cuidadosamente la tomo en brazos y se la llevo hasta el cuarto principal. Cuando la deposito en la cómoda y grande cama ella se movió, pensó que despertaría, pero no fue así, sus manos buscaron su cintura y lo arrastro con ella. Thomas la acomodo bajo las cubiertas y él se quito la ropa quedando solo en boxer. Extendió su mano al velador y apago la luz. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo el cual ella respondió de inmediato. Entre media dormida, se acercó más a él apoyando todo su parte superior del cuerpo sobre él. Thomas sonriendo a más no poder, acaricio su espalda haciendo círculos y apoyando su mentón en su hombro y dando pequeños besos en su piel.

- hace mucho que no te tenía tan cerca – le susurro al oído.

Pan enterró su nariz en su cuello oliéndolo – no es cierto, eso fue recién… - de repente abrió sus ojos cuando sintió el olor proveniente de ese cuello. Poco a poco se alejo de él y entre la oscuridad trato de verlo a la cara.

- qué pasa?

- Thomas? – dijo ahora que estaba sentada a su lado.

Él encendió la luz de la lámpara, se sentó también con el ceño fruncido – a quién más esperabas? – dijo en un tono irónico.

- noo! – dijo con nerviosismo – es solo que… yo estaba durmiendo sola y …

- pues yo te traje aquí – afirmo acercándose a ella y rodeándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

- estoy cansada… - dijo en voz baja, sintiendo las caricias en su espalda por debajo de las cubiertas de la cama.

- lo sé, pero hace mucho que no te siento Pan – le dio un beso en el cuello. Pero ella parecía estar como estatua a su lado, no se movió, ni devolvió alguna caricia, nada – pasa algo? – se alejo un poco para verla a los ojos.

- n-no quiero Thomas, de verdad… - quito sus manos de su cintura – solo quiero dormir, ha sido un día largo, un viaje que… - él la interrumpió.

- tienes razón, lo siento – le dio un beso sobre la frente y la recostó, tapándola – descansa, ya tendremos más tiempo – lo último lo dijo con un brillo en los ojos que Pan conocía perfectamente, pero que ahora no lo quería ver más en esos ojos, si no en otros, en unos azules.

Pan se dio la media vuelta, acomodo la almohada y se durmió dándole la espalda.

…..

- otro más! – grito Bulma a la secretaria de Trunks.

- si – dijo con timidez.

- mamá no te descargues con ella! – Trunks le grito desde el interior de la oficina – fue mi culpa, ella solo hizo lo que le ordene! – volvió a gritar esta vez acercándose a la puerta abierta y viendo a su madre en el pasillo – adelante chicos, acomódenla allí – le dijo a dos grandes y fornidos hombres que entraban a la oficina cargando un escritorio nuevo.

- Trunks este es el tercer escritorio que arruinas en una semana! – lo regaño apuntando sobre su pecho – los siguientes se descontaran de tu pago a fin de mes, me escuchaste!

- señor, necesita algo más? – pregunto uno de los hombres en voz baja a Trunks una vez que finalizaron de acomodar el mueble. Se sintió un poco intimidado con la mirada de Bulma.

- no, gracias… bueno al menos por ahora – sonrió algo avergonzado.

- qué hará el señor Brief con el escritorio para dejarlo en ese estado? Saltar sobre el cuando esta furioso? – le oyó decir a uno de los hombres una vez que se iban por los pasillos. Trunks resoplo.

- entra!

- ah?

- Trunks! – Bulma apunto hacia el interior de la oficina.

- voy, voy! – él camino hacia adentro y cerro la puerta tras él – qué quieres madre? – dijo algo molesto, mientras ordenaba carpetas y papeles sobre su nuevo escritorio para dejarlo igual al anterior.

- qué quiero? – repitió la pregunta con voz fingidamente calmada.

- madre – regaño.

- TRUNKS! QUÉ PASA CONTIGO! – le grito a todo pulmón.

Trunks rápidamente fue hacia la puerta nuevamente, asomo la cabeza – si quieres puedes tomarte el resto del día libre – le dijo a su secretaria que estaba con grandes ojos al escuchar a Bulma gritar.

- claro! – rápidamente tomo su cartera y prácticamente se fue corriendo – que tenga un buen día… si es que lo consigue – murmuro la última parte.

Trunks nuevamente cerro la puerta y dirigió la mirada a su madre que estaba de pie frente a él con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas – _eso significa que esta realmente molesta_– pensó.

- nada – respondió a su pregunta anterior.

- NADA! – camino rápidamente a la puerta, la abrió con furia, fue al escritorio de la secretaria, tomo una carpeta roja, se volvió a la oficina, cerro la puerta, se puso frente a él y le arrojo al pecho dicha carpeta.

- sabía que se enteraría… - murmuro bajito. La abrió y comenzó a leer rápidamente los gráficos y cifras – lo siento – le dijo tirando la carpeta sobre el escritorio – es solo que… - ella lo interrumpió.

- sabes cuantos contratos dejaste pasar? – dijo más calmada, pero aun con el ceño fruncido y a dos metros de distancia.

- no – paso varias veces las manos sobre su cara.

- dos Trunks! – lo regaño – sabes cuantos inversionistas perdimos?

- no.

- cuatro! Y sabes porque no sabes nada de esto?

- mamá – dijo frustrado – dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

- hijo… - se acercó a el y lo miro hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos.

- te deje a cargo porque eres un buen líder para la empresa, eres capaz de demostrar tu capacidad adaptativa, siempre estas alertas a los puntos de inflexión en la cartografía de los accionistas, siempre estas al tanto de los programas de desarrollo. Eres perfecto para involucrar, motivar y animar al personal de la organización para que corporación capsula siga surgiendo más allá de su capacidad, eres el perfecto CEO de esta empresa, sé que eres el mejor… pero esta semana verdaderamente has sido un desastre Trunks.

- lo sé – dijo con la mirada en el suelo.

- hemos perdido mucho y sólo va esta semana, qué va a pasar de aquí a un mes? Perderemos la empresa?... Trunks mi padre fue el inventor de las capsulas, él inicio todo, luego quedo en mis manos, ahora es tu turno, no puedes dejar… -

- lo sé mamá, lo sé ok! – dijo irritado.

- qué es lo pasa? – dijo con voz maternal.

- es… nada – exhalo. Camino hasta un gran sillón de cuero y se sentó pesadamente.

- es Pan, cierto? – dijo acercándose a él.

- NO! – negó también con la cabeza. Cómo era posible que fuera ella? Que todo lo que pensara fuera ella desde que llego a mudarse y quedarse en Japón con el asqueroso de su novio? No podía ser ella! – _argh… a quién engaño?... todo es malditamente ella!_

- ah no? – ahora camino hacia el escritorio, tomo el auricular del teléfono.

- qué haces? – miro a su madre – a quién llamas?... si vas a llamar a papá para que me de una paliza, bien! Que venga! – dijo enfurecido – tengo ganas de golpear a alguien y si quieres que sea papá, tu lo pediste – dijo enfurecido. El solo hecho de pensar en Thomas lo enfurecía, así como lo había hecho a lo largo de esta tortuosa semana, cada vez que pensaba en él poniendo sus asquerosas manos en Pan le daban ganas de golpear algo, tristemente los escritorios pagaron todas las rabietas de Trunks.

- No! – le grito Bulma al ver que Trunks alzaba la mano para golpear el sillón de cuero – lo destrozas y lo pagas.

Apretó los puños, pero se quedo quieto, sólo se quedo mirando qué hacia ella – no voy a llamar a tu padre, quiero ver si es cierto que Pan no tiene nada que ver en esto – apretó el botón de rediscado, la última llamada que hizo desde ese teléfono. Puso el altavoz y espero. Trunks se quedo con una ceja arriba preguntándose qué demonios hacia su madre.

- hola, Trunks! – dijo una alegre Pan – necesito ver… - fue interrumpida cuando escucho otra voz.

- ves, y así me dices que no tiene nada que ver con ella! – Bulma regaño a su hijo al escuchar la voz de Pan. Era la última llamada que había hecho Trunks.

- Bulma? – se escucho desde el altavoz.

- mamá no tienes ningún derecho en… - decía Trunks poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al teléfono para disculparse con ella.

- Trunks? qué esta pasand… - no alcanzo a terminar ya que Bulma repentinamente corto la llamada, azotando el teléfono.

- MAMÁ! – la regaño con una mirada que muy pocas veces le había dedicado a la mujer.

- nada de mamá, ni lloriqueos, eres un hombre adulto Trunks, deberías ser capaz de pensar con más claridad. Hiciste las cosas mal desde un principio con Pan, ahora debes afrontar las consecuencias como un hombre! Andas a escondidas viéndola – vio como los ojos de Trunks cambiaron a uno de sorpresa – crees que no lo sé? Sé perfectamente bien que hace unas semanas fuiste a Nueva York por el viaje de negocios, pero solo fue por verla a ella, cierto? Justamente pediste un hotel cerca de su casa, no?

- c-cómo sabes eso?

- Trunks yo lo sé todo!

- lo siento, si, lo siento! – le dijo en voz alta y con tono desesperado – es sólo que no se qué hacer, es decir, sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero todo se arruino, todo lo arruino el estúpido de Thomas – dijo enfurecido.

Bulma suspiro, se paro frente a su hijo y lo tomo por la barbilla para que la mirara – yo también lo siento hijo, pero… hiciste las cosas mal, es decir, no sólo tu ella también, ambos lo hicieron mal, pero deben conversar y arreglar la situación. No hace ningún bien para ninguno estar así. Tu has llevado a la empresa a estar en una mala situación y por otra parte Pan tampoco esta mejor, Gohan me ha contado que ella ha bajado el rendimiento en la universidad, anda de mal ánimo, no duerme… al igual que tu.

- ya no se qué más hacer… le dije que yo hablaría con él, pero no me deja.

- esa no es tu responsabilidad, ella tiene razón, es de ella. Dale un poco más de tiempo, no debe ser fácil terminar con alguien si has estado compartiendo con él los últimos 3 años, no? más todavía si él le compro una casa cerca de sus padres, y estar remediándose para ella. Necesita tiempo Trunks, tomate las cosas con calma.

- mamá es que nunca, pero nunca me había sentido así antes… es como… ahh! no sé lo qué es! – dijo frotándose la cara con irritación.

- eso se llama estar enamorado hijo. La necesidad de estar con alguien las 24 horas de día, verla, sentirla, olerla, tocarla, saber qué hace, con quien anda… hacerla feliz… eso se llama amor.

Trunks suspiro hondo y se relajo cuando sintió los brazos rodearlo en un abrazo maternal.

….

- mamá que vas a celebrar ahora? No me digas que es sobre mi embarazo, porque todavía no tengo pensado contarlo, por lo menos hasta preparar terreno con papá – se sentó frente a su madre en la cocina, mientras ambas tomaban un té helado.

- no hija, es sólo una reunión más, estaba hablando con Gohan, Videl y Krillin el otro día y haremos una cena aquí para reunirnos, como siempre… - comento.

- ahh – asintió, para luego tomar un nuevo sorbo de la bebida refrescante.

- Bra, cómo es eso de preparar terreno con tu padre?

- ya sabes… quiero comentarle poco a poco, que se haga la idea que alguna vez seré madre, no pienso contárselo así como así, arrogárselo como un balde de agua fría seria lo peor, dejaría a mi hijo sin padre! – alzo las manos al aire dramatizando.

Bulma rió – si tienes razón – entonces me ayudaras a preparar todo para el viernes?

- si obvio, pero menos lo que se trate de comida!

- pero si eso es la mayoría de lo que hay que hacer.

- mamá… - puso cara de seriedad – no tienes idea lo que es estar cerca de la comida… - comento.

- qué pasa con eso? – pregunto en forma divertida al ver la cara de su hija, seguramente iba a ser otro drama por algo completamente insignificante – hija si no quieres ayudarme solo dilo, llamare a Chichi y Videl.

- no, no es eso, si quieres te ayudo, pero seguramente terminare comiéndomelo todo, y cuando digo todo, es absolutamente todo! No tienes idea del hambre que tengo todos los días… a propósito…necesito ir a comprar más helado de vainilla, sandía, galletas de chocolate y crema. Me acompañarías?

Bulma sonrió – claro, pero creo que ahora mismo tienes hambre, no? – Bra asintió con la cabeza, relamiéndose los labios y tocándose la barriga.

En pocos minutos Bulma tenía delante de su hija una copa gigante de helado de vainilla, chocolate, con chispas de chocolate y salsa del mismo sabor. Y en un pequeño plato al lado galletas – será suficiente con eso?

- no lo sé, pero esta riquísimo – hablo con la boca llena.

- ohh Goten! – Bulma lo vio entrar a la cocina.

- Hola Bulma – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a su esposa a quien le dejo un beso sobre la cabeza, se veía tan concentrada comiendo que no la quiso interrumpir. Se sento a su lado y cuando estaba a punto de robarle solo un poquito de helado con la punta del dedo, ella le golpeo la mano alejandola.

- no… mamá podrías darle una a Goten?

Goten con un puchero miro a Bulma – por favor… - suplico al igual que un niño pequeño – últimamente Bra no quiere compartir nada de comida conmigo – se quejo.

- querido es por eso que te ves más delgado? Has estado comiendo bien? – le pregunto Bulma acercándole una copa del mismo helado solo que ésta tenía una guinda sobre ella.

Goten miro el helado y se le aguo la boca de anticipación – bueno…no estoy comiendo la misma cantidad que antes, ahora Bra come lo mismo o más que yo, por lo que es un poco más…. Hey! – le trataba de explicar a su suegra, pero vio como Bra le quitaba la exquisita guinda color rojo brillante y ella se la metió en la boca y la comió – por qué hiciste eso? ni si quiera te gustan las guindas Bra – se quedo mirándola como acababa su helado y se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla estirando sus brazos.

- ahora si me gustan – sonrió satisfecha.

- ten – dijo Bulma al poner otra guinda al helado de Goten – veo que Bra te quita toda la comida jaja – pero eso no explica tus ojeras – comento.

- ohh pobre de mi Goten – dijo cariñosamente mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego lo soltó para que siguiera comiendo.

Él se detuvo – eso es porque Bra me ha despertado las últimas 3 noches pidiendo comida – le dio un nuevo bocado – y no cualquier comida, anoche se le antojo sushi – le decía a Bulma – sabes lo difícil que es conseguir eso a las 4 de la mañana? – miro a Bra.

- lo siento – pestañeo varias veces hacia él – uhhh! – dio saltitos en la silla - tengo ganas de cenar salmón! Mamá vamos a comprar – se puso de pie y tomo la mano de ella arrastrándola a la salida.

- Goten si quieres deje un trozo de carne asada en el horno – alcanzo a decir Bulma antes de salir de la cocina.

- me dejas un poquito! – grito Bra.

…

- Bra! ya estamos atrasados! – gritó tomando las llaves del auto en el primer piso listo para salir.

- YA VOY! – bajo las escaleras casi corriendo.

- despacio! – corrió hacia ella.

- Goten te dije que estoy embarazada no enferma – aun así ella tomo su mano y bajo con su ayuda.

- lo sé, es solo que me preocupo – al final de la escalera él la abrazo y beso suave y cariñosamente en los labios – te espero en el auto – la dejo y camino hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando el suelo, mientras Bra iba a buscar una tarta que llevaría a la reunión – Bra – dijo mientras recogía el diario y unas revistas de ella que llegaban diariamente a la casa.

Ella se acerco a él con las cosas en las manos – olvide recogerlas – le dijo cuando vio que Goten se devolvía a la casa a dejarlas – no, ya estamos atrasados, déjalas en el auto.

- ok – ambos subieron al automóvil y dejaron las cosas en el asiento trasero.

…..

- llegan tarde como siempre! – regaño Bulma saludando a su hija y Goten.

- lo siento Bulma – él se disculpo.

- no importa, pasen están todos en el salón.

Una vez que llegaron allí, estaban todos hablando y conversando tranquilamente, mientras comían y bebían pequeños bocados antes de la cena.

- y como van las cosas? – Bra le preguntaba a Pan cuando se alejaron del grupo y se fueron a la cocina a buscar unas bebidas.

- mmm – hizo un gesto entre disgusto y despreocupación.

- qué es eso de "mmm"? sabes que no lo compro, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que hay algo mal – puso sus manos en sus caderas esperando su respuesta.

- es… complicado Bra, pero no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas, no es bueno para tu beb… -

- shh! – le tapo la boca – no digas nada! – le saco la mano de su boca – no quiero que nadie sepa nada, no hasta que mi papá se entere primero, ya sabes como se pondría… - comento.

- lo siento.

- no esta bien, pero eso de que me agobies y bla bla! No!... dime que esta pasando? tan mal están las cosas con Thomas? Qué vas a hacer? seguirás con él o…

- Bra! – la corto – es complicado ok… pero… yo no quiero seguir con e… -

- oye… - la miro con duda – que no me habías dicho que Thomas iba a ir a buscar a Amber ya?... ha pasado más de una semana.

- si, es solo que… - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y su cara poco a poco se torno cada vez mas rosada.

- qué?

- nada – dijo finalmente se dio la vuelta tratando de salir de la cocina, pero ella lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

- dímelo… - le dijo con tono de advertencia.

- es… no nada… es un poco vergonzoso Bra.

- no importa, a ver… lo único que te avergüenza… bueno por lo menos decirlo y no hacerlo – rió divertida – es cuando se trata de sexo Pan.

- hey!

- es cierto!

- bueno… eso es de mi vida privada – le dijo Pan, tratando de ocultar su rojo de las mejillas.

- tu no tienes privacidad conmigo! Así como yo tampoco tengo contigo, así que cuenta!... qué pasa? Tienen mucho sexo estos días que no quiere ir a buscar a Amber?

- NO!

- entonces?

Pan miro a todos lados, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie alrededor capas de escuchar – es todo lo contrario – susurro.

- como? No tienen nada de nada?

- nada… es que creo que no la ha ido a buscar porque quiere tener tiempo a solas conmigo, pero yo no lo he dejado, siempre ando inventando excusas Bra, y ya estoy aburrida, cada vez que intento decirle que ya no quiero estar más con él se pone cariñoso y al final yo me termino alejando o haciendo cualquier cosa para no estar con él. Además estos últimos días anda un poco extraño, no se qué tiene… esta raro.

- es decir que no has estado con él desde mi hermano? – vio como ella asintió con la cabeza – waauuu! Eso es mucho tiempo, con razón te busca jajaja.

- no tiene nada de gracioso Bra.

- lo siento – se puso seria nuevamente – entonces… - continuo – estas decidida a terminar todo por Trunks? - Pan suspiro y miro directamente a los ojos de su amiga – entiendo – asintió – sabes que todo esto va a ser súper difícil, no? Thomas quedara destruido y Gohan se enfadara cuando sepa que estas con Trunks.

- lo se, lo se… pero seria peor estando con Thomas más tiempo si no lo quiero, no crees tu? Es estarlo engañando más tiempo, él no se lo merece, él merece estar con alguien quien realmente lo ame, que se preocupe por él, es un buen hombre – dijo con ojos tristes – y bueno mi papá se tendrá que hacer la idea, pero no creo que se enoje enseguida. Con Trunks hablamos y yo no tengo pensado saltar de una relación a otra enseguida, le dije que quiero estar un tiempo sola, ver qué pasa, comenzar a salir los dos como cualquier otra pareja lo haría.

- sería lo más razonable – concordó Bra.

- ustedes dejen de susurrar y contarse secretitos y vamos con los demás – dijo Marron cuando entro a la cocina. Las dos asintieron y se fueron al salón.

…

- así que estoy sola nuevamente – finalizo Marron – por qué no tengo la suerte de ustedes dos? – hizo un puchero.

- no creas que tengo tanta suerte – refunfuño Pan.

- ahh – suspiro – es porque no hay otro como Goten – dijo embelezada mientras miraba a su marido.

Marron rodó los ojos y cuando se disponía a preguntarle a Pan sobre su declaración vio como Trunks tras ella la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia un pasillo.

- y eso? – le pregunto a Bra.

- déjalos… - le respondió despreocupadamente.

…

- qué haces? – pregunto Pan mientras Trunks la arrastraba hacia el segundo piso entrando a una habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- Pan – dijo acercándose a ella. La pelinegra estaba sentada al borde de la cama, mirándolo con expectación.

Ella ya de pie frente a él le pregunto – qué haces? – dijo mirando tras él, no quería que nadie los viera a solas en la habitación.

- tengo que verte… estos días no he podido, estas todo el tiempo con él y… y he querido decirte algo hace unos días – declaró él acercándose a ella.

- no, no ahora… no estoy para confesiones, lo dejamos para luego, déjame terminar con todo primero, si? – dijo pasando por su lado para retirarse y volver con los demás al primer piso.

Trunks la detuvo sosteniendo una de sus muñecas. La dio vuelta y se quedo frente a ella. Tomo aire - Mira, planeaba hacer esto de un modo algo diferente… - soltó una respiración que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo - … de un modo más sencillo – añadió - preparando el terreno, pero... - miró a sus ojos – como veras, no hay tiempo para planearlo... nunca hay tiempo para nosotros… solos… siempre hay alguien ahí, siempre entrometiéndose y ahora tampoco es la excepción… Thomas siempre esta contigo, pensé en decírtelo hace unos días atrás, pero como siempre él llego… nuevamente.

Ahora Pan se sentía curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo aterrada. Trunks rió nervioso.

- De qué me hablas? – inquirió Pan.

Él respiró hondo una vez más - quiero decirte algo que ya sabes, bueno… creo que ya lo sabes…. pero creo que, de todos modos, debo decirlo en voz alta para que jamás haya confusión en este tema.

Se puro rígido y tomo sus dos manos con las de él. Pero poco segundos después Pan se soltó, se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho, estaba completamente aterrada. De repente, estaba segura de lo que iba a decir y no quería saber lo que estaba preparando. Su mente se bloqueo y no quería escuchar nada – no ahora – dijo en voz baja.

- Pan… estoy aburrido de que me ignores a cada momento… sobretodo cuando tengo algo importante que decir…

- es que ahora no es el momento más adecuado. Trunks por favor… - suplico. Ahora con sus brazos a sus costados – te suplico que lo hagas después, hoy… después de esta reunión terminaré con todo, lo prometo. Pero no hagas que me sienta más culpable aun.

- Pan, no puedo, no más…. Pan…. – tomo una respiración profunda – jamás le he dicho esto con más sinceridad… esto es lo que siento… creo que tu eres la única que me ha hecho sentir así.

- Trunks por favor… - dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas. – Thom… -

- no! – dijo él.

- Pan? – ambos escucharon a Thomas gritar a través de las escaleras – cariño? estas arriba?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, su respiración haciéndose cada vez más pesada.

- Pan mírame – dijo Trunks tomando ambos hombros de ella. La pelinegra abrió sus ojos, ahora con lágrimas. Esto era peor de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Thomas llamándola para volver a la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en el primer piso, mientras ella estaba a solas con Trunks, si su novio los viera ahora se volvería loco, y con razón! Pero esta situación iba más allá, si él se enojaba no sabía como podía reaccionar Trunks con él. Esto era peligroso y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie saliera herido por su culpa.

- Pan - dijo con voz firme y decidida - te quiero y deseo que me elijas a mí en vez de a él. Sé que lo harás y también sé que sientes lo mismo que yo. Pero necesito soltar la verdad para que sepas que hablo en serio. Necesito… te necesito. N-no quiero que nada ni nadie se interpusieran en nuestro camino.

Ella clavó los ojos en él durante más de unos segundos sin saber qué decir. No se le ocurría nada, pero oyó nuevamente la voz de Thomas, esta vez más cerca.

- Pan! – grito subiendo las escaleras.

- Trunks – dijo ella en voz muy baja – si realmente me quieres, por favor vete ahora.

Silencio, nada más que silencio, Trunks espero un poco más por ella, quizás no era esa su única respuesta.

- … … … primero necesito aclarar las cosas. Thomas viene y de verdad no quiero escándalos ni malos entendidos – dijo cuando observo como Trunks se acercaba a ella - no – dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo.

De pronto, él se puso serio y situó su mano debajo de su barbilla. La sujetó con firmeza para que no pudiera evitar su mirada.

- voy a seguir aquí, luchando por ti, hasta que mi orgullo diga que ha sido suficiente para soportar esto – aseguró.

Todavía sostuvo con fuerza mi mentón, apretaba con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño. Entonces, de repente, Pan vio el valor en sus ojos y quiso oponerse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- N... -

Estampó sus labios sobre los de ella, silenciando su protesta, mientras le sujetaba la nuca con la mano libre, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento de fuga. La besó con ira y violencia. Ella lo empujo contra su pecho sin que él pareciera notarlo. A pesar de la rabia, sus labios eran dulces y se amoldaron a los de ella con una nueva calidez.

Le agarró por la cara para apartarlo, pero fue en vano otra vez. En esta ocasión sí pareció darse cuenta de su rechazo y le exasperó.

Trunks actuó por instinto. Mientras Pan dejo caer los brazos a los costados y se quedo inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, sin luchar ni sentir, a la espera de que se detuviera. Dándose por vencida.

Para la incomodidad de Trunks funcionó. Se esfumó la cólera y él se echó hacia atrás para mirarla. Presionó dulcemente sus labios contra los de ella nuevamente, una, dos, tres veces. Pan a esa altura ya estaba condenada, sus manos viajaban sobre su musculoso pecho, acariciándolo, tocándolo con cariño.

Al final, soltó su rostro y se alejó.

- entonces? – ella le preguntó con voz inexpresiva.

- si?

Pan suspiró y cerró los ojos – de verdad si me quieres lo suficiente, ándate.

Trunks asintió. Se acerco a ella nuevamente, le dio un suave y corto beso sobre la frente, alejándose y saliendo por una ventana.

Justo cuando él desapreció, Thomas entro en la habitación – estas bien? – le pregunto.

Pan no quiso mirarlo ni acercarse a él, sin decir una palabra paso por su lado alejándose y bajando hacia el primer piso. Thomas quedo ahí de pie en blanco, no sabía que diablos sucedía con ella. La siguió poco después, reuniéndose con todos los demás.

…..

- lo tengo en mi cartera – dijo Bra a Videl – pero donde la deje? – miro a su alrededor.

- no importa, luego me lo muestras – sonrió amablemente.

- ahh! lo deje en auto, espérame y vuelvo en seguida – ella fue corriendo donde Goten que le entrego las llaves y salio a la calle. Abrió la puerta trasera del coche, movió unas revistas que estaban tiradas ahí, encontró su cartera y cuando iba a salir se detuvo con la imagen de la portada de una revista. La tomo con las dos manos y salio del coche, aun con la puerta abierta. Se quedo unos segundos mirando una fotografía en la esquina inferior derecha y quedo sin aliento – Mierda! – exclamo. Tiro la cartera al auto otra vez y salio corriendo a la casa con la revista en mano.

- qué pasa? – pregunto Goten cuando ella se acerco con cara de susto, pánico y su respiración estaba acelerada - donde esta Pan?

- shh! – no grites – dijo mirando a su alrededor – no ves que Thomas esta hablando – apunto al centro del salón donde estaba él y Pan.

- no, no, no! – negó con la cabeza repetidas veces – donde esta Trunks?

- allí - apunto hacia una esquina donde se veía a él de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido - qué pasa Bra?

- oh mierda! – le dijo mostrándole la revista y escuchando las últimas y más importantes palabras que decía Thomas. Goten miro la revista y en la portada donde Bra señalaba había una foto, de paparazzi obviamente, de Thomas en una fina joyería de Nueva York en la cual decía: "Heredero de Exxon Mobil listo para el compromiso". Sus ojos volvieron al personaje que seguía hablando.

- y a lo largo de estos años, a pesar de las adversidades hemos logrado salir adelante, amándonos y cuidándonos unos a otros.

Goten, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Videl, Bra y Pan miraron a Trunks que estaba en la misma esquina con los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo y aumentaba poco a poco su ki.

- Pan, te amo y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas lo siguiente… - se puso de rodillas frente a ella, mientras todas las personas alrededor miraban sorprendidas. Thomas saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió y le mostró un hermoso anillo de diamante – te casarías conmigo?

Bulma, Videl, Chichi, Marron y la mayoría de las mujeres presentes a excepción de N° 18 estaban con una mano tapando su boca de la impresión.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autor:<strong>

Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo, como ven parece que me equivoque jajaja tengo casi terminado el fic, pero no eran dos capítulos más y termino, creo que calcule mal y puede que sea uno más, es decir, la historia creo que la finalizaré con 35 capítulos.

Y no se tener una carita así =) o así =( jajaja lo extrañaré. Sé que fue mi primer fic y que no esta del todo bien escrito, no soy una experta ni nada, pero de verdad que me gusto hacerlo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo

Otra cosa que estuve pensando… siempre y cada vez que leía un fic me preguntaba como podían demorar tanto en escribirlos y terminarlo, pero ahora que yo hice uno uff! De verdad que demora, empecé cuando? A mediados de junio? Y recién ahora lo estoy terminando que es diciembre! Prácticamente medio año! increíble no? xD

En fin, como siempre agradecida de corazón con todos sus reviews, me impresiono ver algunos que recién ahora comentaron diciendo que lo seguían desde el principio jaja, pero yo no lo reprocho, feliz solo con el hecho de que lo lean y sigan. Así que también agradecida de aquellos que lo leen anónimamente. Pero si quieren dejar reviews me harían más feliz jajaja. Así que espero que me dejen sus comentarios =)

Un saludo y besos para ustedes.

_**Kattie.-**_


	34. Mis sentimientos siempre han sido tú

_Hola! Feliz año nuevo a todos y cada uno que visita esta historia _(aunque sea un poquito tarde xD)_. Les deseo un año de mucha felicidad, dicha, buena suerte en sus vidas y proyectos. Ojala que el año pasado haya sido de grandes experiencias y si no, hay que rescatar siempre lo mejor para aprender de los errores y así les ayude a ser mejores personas. Doy las gracias a todas por los lindos mensajes que he recibido. Y por último: disfruten la historia, espero que les guste =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34:<strong> **"Mis sentimientos siempre han sido tú"**

* * *

><p>- Pan, te amo y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas lo siguiente… - se puso de rodillas frente a ella, mientras todas las personas alrededor miraban sorprendidas. Thomas saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió y le mostró un hermoso anillo de diamante – te casarías conmigo?<p>

Bulma, Videl, Chichi, Marron y la mayoría de las mujeres presentes a excepción de N° 18 estaban con una mano tapando su boca de la impresión.

_Continuará…_

Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de atención. Con sus manos en forma de puño, apretadas en frustración, nerviosismo e incomodidad. Toda la atención clavada en ella, cada mirada posada en ella esperando una respuesta. Varias personas hablando o murmurando haciéndola sentir mucho más nerviosa. Hubiera sido un poco más fácil si esto hubiera ocurrido en un lugar ajeno, con personas ajenas, un restaurante quizás, pero NO, aquí estaba ella y él, rodeado de sus amigos y familiares más cercanos.

No sabía que hacer, sólo habían pasado segundos, pero uno más y su instinto le gritaba que saliera volando del lugar para escapar de esta situación, no estaba lista para esto, no ahora, especialmente ahora. Que situación más incomoda – _por qué a mi?_– pensó mirando a Thomas que estaba arrodillado junto a ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca y generar unas palabras, en menos de un pestañeo y como si fuera en cámara lenta vio como Trunks se abalanzó en contra de Thomas, transformándose en súper sayajin en el proceso. Sin siquiera poder prevenir el ataque, o alguno de ellos se diera cuenta a tiempo. El hijo de Vegeta tomo a Thomas por el cuello empujándolo contra una pared, atravesándola de inmediato con la increíble fuerza utilizada.

- NOOOOOOOOOO! – Pan dijo cuando vio la horrible escena. En eso aparece Gohan, Vegeta y Goten, tratando de que Trunks lo soltara de sus manos. Este último totalmente cegado por la ira, no escucho a nadie, todavía con el hombre en sus manos azotándolo en el suelo. Gritos de desesperación vinieron de todas las mujeres presentes a excepción de N°18.

Sin poder hacer algo más, los tres que fueron al rescate se transformaron también, para así poder alejar a Trunks. Vegeta lo tomo firmemente por la espalda mientras Goten trataba de hablarle y hacerlo entrar en razón. Gohan en el suelo revisando los signos vitales de Thomas.

- papá! – dijo Pan – esta bien? – le pregunto con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas debido a la preocupación, ahora arrodillada junto al cuerpo ensangrentado e inconciente.

- no – dijo calmadamente. Miro a Bulma que tenía cara de terror y ella asintió con la cabeza – hay que llevarlo a un tanque de regeneración ahora! – dijo mientras tomaba a Thomas en brazos. Bulma rápidamente salio corriendo a la habitación médica, seguido por Gohan con el hombre en sus brazos.

- papá… cuida de él – dijo sin mirarlo.

- pero… dónd… - dijo Gohan desconcertado al ver a su hija irse. Acaso no iba a quedarse junto a su novio?, pensó Gohan, pero siguió su camino.

- cálmate mocoso! – decía Vegeta que aun sostenía a su hijo.

- NO!... él no la puede tener… no puede! – seguía eufórico, moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de alejarse del agarre de su padre.

- amigo por favor, esto esta mal… absolutamente mal… - decía Goten tratando inútilmente de calmarlo – si querías conseguir la atención de Pan, la obtuviste, pero de la manera más equivocada posible… hombre! Esto esta absolutamente mal! – seguía diciendo.

- si esta mal – de repente dijo una voz femenina, una suave voz para los oídos de Trunks, dulce y suave, pero cargada de odio e ira.

El chico de cabellos lavandas se dio la media vuelta para mirar a Pan que estaba a su espalda – suéltame! – le dijo a su padre. Vegeta no muy seguro de las reacciones posteriores no le hizo caso.

- no le harás daño, cierto? – él le pregunto inseguro de la nueva actitud de su hijo.

- jamás – respondió. En eso Vegeta lo suelta, dejándolo libre por fin. Trunks se da la media vuelta y casi desesperado va donde Pan y la abraza con fuerza – no te puedo perder, no puedo…. – dijo en voz baja.

La morena estaba ahí parada, siendo abrazada por él, pero ella no le devolvió el abrazo, se quedo seria escuchando lo que decía. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, por más que trataba de controlarla no podía – NO! suéltame! – dijo ella cuando lo empujo lejos de si.

Trunks quedo atónito mirándola, pero Pan era firme en sus acciones sin más que decir se acerca a él y le da un fuerte puñetazo en pleno rostro. No causo daño alguno, él aun estaba transformado en súper sayajin, pero el daño había sido emocional, ella lo había golpeado con ira en sus ojos, verdadera ira.

- nunca más te atrevas a hacer algo así… nunca te atrevas a tocarlo nuevamente, no tienes derecho a hacerle algo así… – le dijo llorando otra vez. Pero rápidamente se seco las lágrimas y de un segundo a otro se tiro en él golpeándolo fuertemente con puños y patadas.

Todos los demás estaban asombrados. Videl miraba con las manos tapando su boca, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Goten y Bra miraban y no decían nada, ellos sabían que era la forma en que Pan reaccionaría y que Trunks no atacaría de vuelta.

Vegeta con una media sonrisa viendo el gran espectáculo, él sabía que esto vendría, tarde o temprano, pero pasaría. En el fondo él estaba orgulloso de la mocosa, su fuerza era extraordinaria, ella solo era ¼ sayajin y además mujer, jamás pensó ver a una hembra de su raza con tal fuerza y determinación.

Todos los demás: Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, y el Z team estaba mirando, sin decir una palabra.

Chichi estaba completamente pálida, mirando toda la situación. Esto estaba mal, completamente mal, pensaba la mayor – _si mi Goku hubiera estado aquí esto jamás pasaría_.

….

- _esto no debería estar ocurriendo…_

…

Poco rato después llego Bulma junto a Gohan que quedaron sorprendidos al ver que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo ahora en el cielo. El hijo mayor de Goku miraba la sorprendente fuerza de su hija, ella no se había transformado aun, pero tenía una gran capacidad. A pesar del orgullo interno al verla combatir de esa manera, no había forma en que su corazón se quedara tranquilo. Trunks había arruinado todo, todo lo que Pan podía esperar para ser feliz y eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Poco a poco su rabia comenzó a crecer, pero cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteo para ver quien era.

- tranquilo hermano, Pan puede defenderse sola. En pocos minutos esto se acabara – dijo Goten. Así logro tranquilizar un poco a su hermano.

Pero que equivocado estaba con todo eso. Vegeta se acerco a ellos, sin dejar de mirar el cielo y les dijo – error… esto esta recién empezando.

Gohan, Goten y Bulma apartaron su mirada para ver a Vegeta – qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto su mujer.

- observa – dijo haciendo una pausa – acaso notas que el ki de Pan disminuye? – les pregunto a los otros dos guerreros.

Los hermanos se sorprendieron, Vegeta tenia razón, ella no estaba disminuyendo su ki, no estaba cansada, por el contrario parecía que a cada minuto ella incrementaba más sus fuerzas.

- ella se esta conteniendo – dijo Vegeta.

Nuevamente todos volvieron su mirada a la batalla.

- quién te crees que eres?... eres un maldito engreído, que cree que puede hacer lo que sea… pues te tengo noticias, conmigo no!... te dije que se solucionaría! TE LO DIJE! – decía mientras seguía pegándole una y otra vez. Trunks no hacia más que bloquear y defenderse de los golpes.

- Pan, por favor! – trataba de decir Trunks.

- esa no era manera de hacer las cosas Trunks!... y ahora deja de ser un cobarde y atácame!

- no puedo hacer eso – le sujeto las muñecas para retener sus golpes.

- si puedes!, deja de actuar como si te importara!... tus acciones han demostrado lo contrario… te dije que yo solucionaría las cosas, no tú! Y no de esa manera! Casi lo matas! No puedes hacer eso, NOOOO! – grito transformándose finalmente en súper sayajin.

Trunks abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Cuándo ella había adquirido tal cantidad de fuerza para transformarse? Ahora la miro con miedo, sus ataques ahora serían letales, pero no lo mataría, cierto?

Vegeta sonrió más ampliamente, él era el único que la había visto transformarse, pero no a este nivel. Ahora sus sentimientos estaban apoderándose de su cuerpo y por lo tanto estaba demostrando su verdadero poder. Obviamente ella no se comparaba a su nivel, pero igualmente era asombrosa.

…

_- No Pan…_

….

Todos los demás estaban en shock. De cuándo ella se podía transformar? Acaso alguna vez una mujer logro transformarse? Miles de preguntas se hacían cada uno de ellos, pero no decían nada.

- Pan por favor, DETENTE! – le grito bloqueando sus golpes.

- no! casi lo matas! No puedes hacer eso, no tienes el derecho de hacerlo!

- yo no puedo dejar que te alejen de mi lado, por favor entiéndeme! – ambos hablaban en medio de la pelea. Hasta que Trunks en un rápido movimiento bloqueo sus brazos y la sostuvo por la espalda. Siguió hablándole cerca del oído. Mientras ella trataba de soltarse - Pan!

- no Trunks! suéltame!... querías matarlo? – ambos se gritaban.

- sí! si eso requiero para que te quedes conmigo lo haré!

- no puedes! NO PUEDES! Si le haces daño a él me haces daño a mi! – dijo ahora que se soltó de él, y trato de calmarse. Ambos frente a frente en medio del aire.

Trunks desconcertado con sus palabras la mira confundido.

- acaso no te das cuenta? te dije que iba a terminar con él, pero no de este modo, casi lo matas dios mío! – dijo con frustración y lágrimas en los ojos.

- por qué te preocupas tanto por él? – frunció el ceño y se limpiaba las gotas de sudor de su frente con una mano.

- porque lo quiero! – gritó desesperada.

- NO! tú no lo quieres!... t-tú me -

- no puedo dejar de querer a alguien de un instante a otro Trunks! No puedo! – estalló en lágrimas nuevamente – y que lo quiera no es lo mismo a que lo am… - no la dejo terminar.

Trunks negando con la cabeza, sacándose la idea de este estúpido de Thomas que le hacía la vida imposible – NOO! – dijo acercándose a ella, explotando en rabia, aumentando cada vez más su ki y su poder, sosteniéndola con extrema fuerza por los hombros – NO PAN, TÚ ERES MÍA!

- SUÉLTAME! – dijo con miedo. Trunks ahora sobrepasaba sus poderes y le era imposible salirse de sus brazos. Tenía una mirada que jamás vio en sus ojos, eran de posesividad, furia y orgullo. Lo miró con grandes ojos, esa actitud no era de él. Este no era Trunks.

….

_- No de este modo Trunks…_

…

- no… no… - susurro Vegeta que veía desde el suelo juntos con todos los demás.

Gohan miro a su lado al guerrero – no qué? – dijo ahora enfurecido.

Vegeta no le presto atención y siguió mirando – _no Trunks así no! – _pensó mirando hacía arriba y aumentando su ki poco a poco – _si lo haces tendré que interferir… esta no es la manera! – _siguió pensando irritado con la situación.

Gohan ahora realmente preocupado con la actitud de Vegeta sabía que algo andaba mal. Miro hacia su hija y Trunks. De repente se sorprendió con lo que vio. Trunks aumento estrepitosamente su ki y estaba sosteniendo y dañando a su hija – NOOOOO! – grito Gohan transformándose y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos.

Trunks ahora sostenía a Pan con una mano por detrás de su espalda y otra sosteniendo su cabeza, inclinándola hacia atrás, estaba aplicando tanta fuerza que la estaba dañando. Acerco su rostro peligrosamente y su boca se dirigió directamente a su cuello.

Pan sin aliento, tratando de soltarse y conseguir aire, pataleo hasta quedar sin respiración, perdiendo su transformación sin saber el por qué y viendo como Trunks se acercaba a ella. Quedo paralizada cuando vio los ojos de Trunks cambiar de color a uno más intenso y su boca por fin toco su piel. Primero un beso caliente, pasando su lengua hasta que sintió como sus dientes comenzaban a clavar dolorosamente en su piel.

- SUELTALA! – Trunks no termino lo que estaba haciendo cuando sintió una fuerte patada en un costado de su tórax que lo tiro lejos de ahí, soltando a Pan en el proceso. Ella caía desplomada directo al suelo cuando Gohan la alcanzo, la tomo en brazos y le quito el cabello que cubría su rostro – estas bien? – le pregunto cuando vio que la tensión de su cuerpo se deshizo y se desmayo en sus brazos. Gohan se tenso cuando vio una pequeña gota de sangre fluir en el costado de su cuello. Tenía unos dientes ligeramente marcados, pero según a su primer vistazo, el ritual no fue completo. Bajo hasta el suelo donde deposito a su hija en el suelo junto a Videl, se dio la media vuelta acumulando toda su rabia en sus puños y de dirigió rápidamente donde Trunks estaba apenas levantándose luego de la estrepitosa caída.

….

_- por favor deténganse!… ustedes existen para salvar la tierra y el universo, combatir el mal… jamás para hacerse daño… no a quienes se quieren… _

…

- dónde esta? – pregunto enfurecido una vez que tuvo a Gohan al frente. Al ver que no le respondía y solo caminaba con lentitud y una mirada asesina, repitió – te pregunte que DÓNDE ESTA? – le grito.

- ERES UN IMBÉCIL! – se abalanzo Gohan contra él con fuertes puñetazos y patadas que lo dejaban gravemente herido.

- PAPÁ LO VA A MATAR! – gritaba una histérica Bra. Vegeta se quedo quieto mirando toda la situación.

- mamá?... – Goten miro a su madre que según él estaba cada vez más pálida – mamá no te preocupe… - dejo de hablar y miro a su esposa quien ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando, rápidamente camino hacia ella – amor, amor… - la tomo en brazos – no va a pasar nada… lo prometo, Gohan solo quiere asustarlo, no lo va a matar.

- p-pe..ro Go..ten… - trataba de hablar y lo único que conseguía eran más llantos.

- llévatela! – ordeno Vegeta, mirando a su hija. Goten obedeció de inmediato llevándosela dentro de la casa.

Todos los demás estaban en shock, ninguno hablaba ni se movía. Algunas mujeres lloraban histéricas con toda la situación y los hombres miraban la pelea entre Trunks y Gohan.

Videl lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo junto a su hija tratando se despertarla.

Luego de unos minutos en que ambos peleaban con fuerza Gohan tenía a Trunks tirado en el suelo con un pie aplastándole la garganta – escúchame bien Trunks. Jamás, pero JAMÁS te perdonare lo que hiciste a mi hija! – le espeto con rabia, presionando cada vez más el cuello.

- GOHAN NO! – Bulma advirtió gritándole – VEGETA HAZ ALGO! – miro a su hombre quien tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sin ninguna emoción, todavía mirando todo aquello.

Trunks tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus manos estaban tratando de quitar el pie que lo ahorcaba, pero sin resultado. Cuando los abrió nuevamente vio a lo lejos a Pan en el suelo, desplomada, pálida junto a Videl que trataba de despertarla sin éxito – suel…ta….me – gruño – pero Gohan aplicaba más fuerza aun.

Sin saber de donde provino, con fuerza logro ponerse de pie atacando a Gohan como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo. Lo tiro lejos de un solo puñetazo en pleno rostro. Rápidamente voló hacia la dirección de Pan, pero Gohan se tiro por espalda deteniéndolo – No vuelvas a tocar a mi hija! – lo tomo por un brazo y dándole media vuelta lo tiro a cientos de metros de distancia, además de enviarle unos cuantos ataques.

Trunks se puso de pie en seguida y sin darse cuenta ya estaba de frente a Gohan, lo miro con cara de asesino, estiro su mano frente a su cara y le dijo con frías palabras – nadie, ni tu van a impedir eso – todo ocurrió en unos par de segundos y Trunks le enviaba un potente poder emanado desde sus palmas directo a su pecho. Gohan sin tiempo a reaccionar, sólo alcanzo a abrir sus ojos y ver como el rayo salía directo hacia él.

…

- _Noooo…. nooo… tú no por favor…_

….

- mamá… - susurro Goten, que estaba tratando de calmar a su esposa Bra al interior de la casa – cuídala – le dijo a Ubb que estaba cerca de ellos.

- Chichi! – dijo con voz alta Yamcha cuando la vio caer desplomada directamente al suelo. Llego hasta ella – Chichi! – trato de despertarla. Estaba revisando sus signos vitales cuando llego Goten, que se acercó a su madre.

- Mamá! Mamá! – le gritaba desesperado.

En el momento del ataque de Trunks, Vegeta se transformo y voló directo a Gohan, bloqueando el ataque con rapidez. Gohan parpadeo de dolor cuando sintió una gran quemadura que rozo su hombro izquierdo. Vio a Vegeta de pie delante de el dándole la espalda – BASTA! – le grito a su hijo.

- ahora si te voy a matar! – dijo Gohan entre dientes apretados, aumentando su poder. Cuando iba directo a Trunks, Vegeta lo detiene.

- primero por mi cadáver! – gruño Vegeta a Gohan. Se quedo firme frente a él, tratando de intimidarlo, pero sabía que cuando el mayor de los Son estaba segado por la ira, más si se trataba de su familia, él sería un rival poderoso, no sabía a que limites podría llegar pues era realmente peligroso.

- hazte a un lado Vegeta y deja de defenderlo como si fuera un niño!

- padre, de esto me encargo yo! – dijo Trunks con una mirada desafiante a Gohan.

- dije BASTA! ES SUFICIENTE! – les grito a ambos.

….

_- tu madre Gohan…. tu madre…_

….

Cuando Gohan se disponía a rebatir una vez más escucho los gritos de Bulma.

- CHICHI! Oh dios mío, despierta! – los tres guerreros que estaban en el cielo, miraron la escena. Videl llorando junto a la desmayada Pan también acompañada de Marron. Bulma, Yamcha, Goten y Krillin rodeando a Chichi que estaba tendida en el suelo con una herida sangrante en su cabeza debido al golpe que se dio cuando cayó al suelo.

Rápidamente Gohan voló hacia allá, primero se detuvo junto a su hija, la tomo en brazos y se acerco a Krillin. Con los ojos rojos hablo con Videl y Krillin diciendo que se la llevaran a una habitación para que descansara – y qué ese maldito no se acerque a ella – le dijo al hombre bajo mejor amigo de su padre – confió en ti – Krillin asintió llevándosela.

Luego se acercó a su hermano que tenía en brazos a su madre – qué tiene? – le pregunto a Bulma – hay que llevarla a un tanque – dijo con algo de desesperación en su voz.

- no es eso… - dijo con calma la mujer – revise su herida y no es grave, es un leve corte, pero si esta con mucha fiebre, no se que tiene, será mejor llevarla a un hospital – camino unos pasos y se dirigió a su marido que recién aterrizaba en el suelo junto a Trunks – tenemos que ir al hospital.

Trunks comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior de la casa cuando su padre lo detuvo – ni se te ocurra ir hacia ella – le advirtió con fría voz.

- quiero ver como esta – dijo ahora calmado y viendo la gravedad de la situación.

- NO! HAZ HECHO SUFICIENTE! – grito su madre – te alejas hasta que todo se calme, te vas a tu departamento ahora! – le ordeno.

- No! – le respondió.

- has lo que tu madre ordena si no quieres que yo mismo te mate! – le dijo tomándolo por le cuello. Trunks con su respiración acelerada, y a regañadientes supo que su padre hablaba en serio. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue volando rápidamente.

- hermano, esta bien, yo la llevo – dijo Gohan estirando sus brazos para tomar a su madre.

- Gohan ve a Pan – dijo comprensivamente – yo me encargo.

- Bra – Gohan dijo en voz baja mirando hacia su dirección, Goten lo siguió y vio a su esposa con un ataque histérico de llanto – ahora ella es lo más importante para ti, Pan esta bien, Krillin y Videl la cuidan.

Goten dejo a su madre en brazos de su hermano quien voló rápidamente hacia un hospital, seguido de Bulma y Vegeta. El menor de los Son fue donde Bra tratando de calmarla – ya todo acabo… - le susurro en el oído mientras la abrazaba.

- tu… - decía en medio de los llantos que se calmaban – tu madre… tenemos que ir con ella, pero Pan esta… y mi hermano no se donde fue…

- calma… Pan esta bien, Trunks se fue y mi hermano con Bulma y Vegeta la llevaron al hospital.

…

- la tendremos estas próximas 2 horas haciendo exámenes para saber que es lo tiene – decía el médico de turno en el hospital.

- y luego qué? – decía Videl.

- eso lo sabremos una vez que detectemos que es lo que esta atacando las defensas en el cuerpo de la señora Son.

Allí estaban todos, en la sala de espera, a excepción de Thomas que estaba aun en el tanque de regeneración y Trunks que seguramente estaba en su departamento.

…..

- lo siento! – seguía llorando frente a él, luego de las 2 últimas horas que llevaban hablando. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, desde que comenzó la charla ella no podía dejar de llorar, y él tratando de reprimirlas, sin embargo más de algunas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Se puso de pie, mirándola desde arriba, viendo como ella estaba sentada en una silla con las manos cubriendo su rostro, secando las lágrimas que no cesaban. Camino de un lado hacia otro hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el letrero que había en la puerta "sala médica".

Suspiro hondo una vez más – desde cuándo? – le pregunto sin si quiera mirarla.

- cómo? – dijo mirando su espalda. Él se dio vuelta y la miro con seriedad.

- desde cuando que estas enamorada de él? – sus puños se cerraron con fuerza al preguntarle aquello.

Ella negó con la cabeza – n-no… - trato de decir entre sollozos y evidente nerviosismo.

- no lo puedo creer Pan… - dijo ahora con evidentes ganas de llorar, cerro los ojos evitándolo y los volvió a abrir para mirarla, ahora ella se puso de pie y acercándose a él – NO! no te acerques – le advirtió con una mano en frente – me has mentido, me has mentido todo este tiempo… no lo puedo creer – se alejo de ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

- no me tengas miedo por favor – le suplico acercándose a él – te puedo explicar todo, lo que viste en Trunks… y-yo y algunas personas de mi familia también lo podemos hacer… - se refirió a la transformación.

- NO PAN! – negó con la cabeza como lo había hecho infinidades de veces en estas par de horas – no es eso!... no me importa si eres en parte alienígena, no me importa todo eso que me acabas de decir, nada de eso importa!... tu no confiaste en mi!... me da lo mismo si eres de esta galaxia o no, si eres rubia o morena, o si te transformas cuando te enfadas, si tu abuelo es un saya y no se que más… NADA DE ESO IMPORTA! – se alejo de ella y apoyo manos y cabeza en una pared cercana, dejando deslizar sin vergüenza todas las lágrimas que llevaba reteniendo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda.

- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – le decía sin parar abrazándolo por detrás, mojando su camisa con las gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos. Él todavía de espalda tomo las manos que envolvían su cintura y las acaricio. No importaba todo lo malo de esto, él la seguía queriendo y aun así no soportaba verla sufrir.

Se dio la media vuelta y tomo sus manos con las de él, se miraron a los ojos – Pan por mucho que te ame, no puedo perdonarte – ambos con ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas continuaron – por lo menos… no por ahora… - le soltó las manos – es doloroso, saber que… que amas a otro… s-siempre tuve la impresión que… que querías más de lo que decías a Trunks, pero yo creí en ti, creí en tu palabra, confié en ti! MALDITA SEA! TE AMO PAN! Y NO TIENES IDEA LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! – se alejo nuevamente esta vez hacia la puerta. Salio a paso rápido y ella lo siguió por atrás.

- NO THOMAS POR FAVOR! – decía sin parar de llorar.

- no quiero verte Pan, por favor ahora no! – dijo caminando por los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una pared. Cortos flashes pasaron por su cabeza del instante cuando Trunks lo ataco y lo tiro por una pared hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Al pasar por allí y antes de salir a la calle vio la pequeña cajita azul, media abierta exponiendo el, ahora, polvoriento anillo. Lo recogió, lo miro una última vez más y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Pan a unos metros de distancia mirándolo.

- toma! – le arrojo la cajita que cayó a los pies de Pan – haz lo que quieras con el.

Pan observo la caja en el suelo, se agacho a recogerlo y vio como Thomas desaparecía de su vista. Se quedo allí tendida de rodillas en el suelo, agacho su cabeza y la puso sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de detener el llanto.

…

_- todo estará bien… lo prometo…_

…..

Dos días después… Una noche solitaria iba Pan caminando por las calles luego de un entrenamiento a solas en el bosque. Mirando las luces de la cuidad. Una llovizna comenzó a caer mojando la calle, viendo como la gente viene y va, tratando de no mojarse, cubriéndose con las manos, escabulléndose entre las oscuras calles, salvándose del agua como si fuera ácido, pero eso a Pan no le molesto, la lluvia la calmaba. Escuchando el viento, le pareció escuchar una voz, una voz que le hizo recordar – _lo se… me equivoque… y ahora qué hago para no perder la razón?, para no entrar en la locura de no tenerte? De no tener a nadie?_ _… alguna vez te volveré a ver?... probablemente si, pero verte ignorándome, despreciándome, sin verte en realidad… yo perdí… yo los perdí…_

Aun caminando por las oscuras calles y sin hallar una exacta respuesta, encontró un parque, él mismo parque donde solía venir con su abuelito cuando ella tenía 4 años. Se acercó al lugar y se sentó en una de las sillas blancas del parque. Ahí se quedo con sus codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo lloro, lloro como lo había hecho estos últimos días, sentía una opresión en el pecho, en su corazón que no lo había sentido antes o puede que si, la verdad no lo recordaba, sintió la misma angustia en su corazón cuando Goku se fue, la misma sensación de dolor en su pecho, como si le hubieran enterrado un puñal. Él dolor más grande que haya sentido jamás. Qué se supone que hace ahora?, dónde ir?, qué hacer!. Pensó irritada. Sin poder controlarlo su llanto se convirtió en espasmos sobre su pecho y garganta, no podía controlarlo, su respiración era inestable, parecía que estaba colapsando de tanta tristeza, angustia, fastidio. Sentía que quería morir, qué más hacer cuando estas así?, si no hay nada ni nadie que le ayude a quitar este dolor.

Pensando que ya nada podría empeorar recordó a su abuela Chichi – _Cómo pude ser tan mala nieta?... soy una imbécil!... cómo?... por qué no fui más precavida con ella, en vez de estar preocupándome en mis propios asuntos… que egoísta puedo llegar a ser!... todo gira en torno a mis problemas, mis necesidades, mi dolor?... sólo espero que mejore… ahora es lo único que pido. Sólo que te mejores… no se que haría si te pierdo a ti también… ya no puedo soportar más perdidas en mi vida… lo he hecho todo mal… primero mi abuelo Goku, luego Thomas, Trunks y ahora tu abuela?... no puedo… no puedo!... – _Sin darse cuenta se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza, la lluvia había comenzado más fuerte hace unos instantes. Y ella seguía llorando sentada en el mismo lugar por horas. Comenzó a debilitarse cada vez más, no podía sostenerse sentada, perdió sus fuerzas, el cansancio empezó a ganar terreno en su cuerpo, tampoco ayudaba que ella en los últimos días no había dormido y comido lo suficiente, más el frío… poco a poco su cuerpo perdió la conciencia y comenzó a ver un total negro.

Minutos más tarde pareciera que recuperaba algo de energía, abrió lentamente los ojos cuando sintió calor rodeando su cuerpo. Una vez que pudo ver vio a nada más ni nada menos que el rostro de Vegeta. Estaba serio, como siempre pensó, mirando hacia delante con el ceño fruncido, pero algo era diferente, le parecía que demostraba algo de preocupación? poco, pero lo era, preocupación en Vegeta, quién lo diría no?. Él la llevaba en brazos, volando por el cielo oscuro de la noche, bajo la lluvia. Sin embargo se sintió más cálida y porque no decir… protegida. Lentamente movió sus labios – gracias – logró decir. Vegeta miro hacia abajo, la miro a sus ojos y luego su vista nuevamente volvió hacia delante. Él pudo notar que ahora la mocosa que tenía en sus brazos estaba temblando, por lo que se apresuro más.

Aterrizo en el jardín de su casa, se abrió paso por la puerta posterior de la cocina y entro. Camino por los pasillos aun con ella en brazos, Pan nuevamente tenía sus ojos cerrados y seguía temblando, no estaba seguro del por qué, pensó que seguramente con el frío del exterior. La llevo directamente a la sala médica que Bulma tenía cerca de su laboratorio. Entro en la habitación y le dejo suavemente sobre una de las camillas. Se dio la media vuelta y salió. En el pasillo grito por su mujer – Bulma! – le grito caminando hacia su dormitorio donde sintió su ki.

- qué! ha? – despertó repentinamente con los gritos de su sayajin – dónde? – dijo todavía media dormida.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su habitación – mujer tienes que venir! – le ordeno.

- no Vegeta, no pienso reparar ninguno de los artefactos de entrenamiento. Son… - miro el reloj – son pasada las 2 de la madrugada!... por cierto que haces en pie? – dijo luego de darse cuenta que él estaba completamente vestido en la puerta mirándola con enojo.

- Bulma tienes que ir a ver a la mocosa!

- _Bulma me dijo?_– pensó, esto quería decir que no era nada de bueno. Algo estaba ocurriendo y algo malo. Rápidamente salio de su cama y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, mientras seguía hablando – oh dios! oh dios! no me digas que Chichi… - Bulma no podía terminar la oración, tenía miedo de escuchar la verdad. Acaso Chichi había muerto? Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse debido a las lágrimas que trataba de retener.

- no mujer, su ki todavía esta estable – le respondió a medida que ambos salían del dormitorio. Bulma se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

- entonces qué es tan urgente?

- es la mocosa… Pan esta en la sala médica – le dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia el lugar.

- _un momento…_ - pensó – _acaso la llamo Pan?... - _oh dios! que paso ahora? – le pregunto preocupada.

Él no respondió, siguió caminando y Bulma lo seguía. Cuando entro Bulma se sorprendió al ver a Pan tendida en una de las camillas. Ella estaba completamente mojada, encorvada, en posición fetal y temblando. Parecía tener frío, pero sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

- qué paso?... dónde?... por qué? – muchas preguntas cruzaban su mente, pero inmediatamente Vegeta le explico.

- mientras dormía sentí su ki disminuir, los mocosos de Kakaroto están demasiados preocupados en el hospital, son verdaderamente unos estúpidos al igual que su progenitor – explico él mirando a Pan de brazos cruzados a un lado de la camilla.

- dónde estaba? por qué esta mojada? – le pregunto mientras tocaba su frente y noto que ardía en fiebre. Buscando un termómetro en uno de los gabinetes escucho la respuesta.

- en un parque desmayada mientras llovía.

- pobre… - dijo poniendo el termómetro electrónico en su boca – debe estar realmente mal por todo lo que ha ocurrido, sobretodo por Chichi.

- no solo eso, es por culpa de tu mocoso también – dijo con algo de rabia.

Bulma noto el tono de voz que utilizo y lo miro - lo se, lo se… pero no lo culpes por todo, en parte los dos son culpables, además no vengas con esas tonteras, recuerda cuanto demoraste TU en darte cuenta que me amabas, no?... ustedes los sayajines son unos cabezas duras y extremadamente orgullosos para admitirlo.

- Hmmp! – ella tenía razón él lucho contra su orgullo por unos par de años para darse cuenta que ella era su alma gemela, el amor de su vida y la mujer que quería marcar para él, por el resto de sus días y más.

- años Vegeta, casi 3 años de sufrimiento – lo regaño, pero no duramente – pero aun… - dijo mirándolo con cariño – valió la pena.

El sayajin no dijo nada, solo la miro con el mismo amor con que ella lo miraba a diario, no hacían falta palabras para expresarlo, Bulma sabía que una mirada dice más que mil palabras.

Bulma volteo su mirada rompiendo la escena amorosa de ellos cuando sintió a Pan moverse y quejarse – además esta niñita es igual o más orgullosa y obstinada que Trunks… recuerda que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta.

Se acerca a ella y acaricia los cabellos de la chica, Pan era prácticamente una hija más para ella y seguramente Vegeta sentía lo mismo, por algo siempre mostraba preocupación hacia la hija de Gohan, aunque nadie lo notara o él no lo demostrara, ella lo conocía y sabía que la "mocosa" tenía un pedacito del corazón del príncipe de todos los sayajines.

- 40.2 grados, esto esta mal – dijo Bulma cuando quito el aparato de la boca y lo miro.

- hay algo que puedas hacer? – dijo Vegeta en un tono que muy pocas veces antes había utilizado cuando le pregunto.

- poco… pensé en ponerla en el tanque de regeneración, pero es inútil, no tiene heridas físicas, debe estar con una fuerte gripe o un virus, esto hace que tenga fiebre. No manejo ese tipo de medicamentos así que tendremos que llevarla a un hospital… hazme un favor… - dijo Bulma. Vegeta asintió – vigílala mientras voy a buscar ropa para ella, hay que quitarle esas que están mojadas antes de llevarla al médico. Rápidamente salio hacia su dormitorio, exactamente a una puerta al lado del cuarto de baño, donde Bulma tenía su closet, si a eso se le puede llamar closet. Era un cuarto más, con miles de prendas de vestir y calzados. Busco un pantalón holgado, una camiseta, una chaqueta, ropa interior nueva, calcetines y zapatillas. Volvió y le pidió a Vegeta que saliera por un momento mientras ella le cambiaba las ropas.

Luego de pocos minutos se encontraban en uno de los automóviles camino al hospital, aunque demoraran un poco más, Bulma prefirió eso a ir volando ya que el viento y la fría lluvia podían empeorar el estado de Pan. Momentos más tarde, Bulma y Vegeta que llevaba en brazos a la joven, están entrando al hospital de Satán City. Pan fue llevada a una de las salas donde un médico la estaba chequeando, viendo su estado y haciendo algunos exámenes para ver exactamente que padecía.

Vegeta salio del lugar y prefirió esperar afuera del reciento. Mientras Bulma acompañaba a Pan y hablaba con él médico.

Luego de unos instantes la mujer tuvo que ir a la sala de espera, donde le pidieron que se quedara. Ahora la nieta de Goku que estaba todavía inconciente debido a la fuerte fiebre que padecía, conectada con suero directo a la vena en el brazo izquierdo para la hidratación, las inyecciones de antibióticos para disminuir la fiebre y así contraatacar el virus.

Bulma quien ahora se encontraba en uno de los sillones en la sala de espera, casi quedándose dormida debido al cansancio del último par de días, sintió que alguien la llamaba por su nombre y tocaban suavemente su hombro. Salio de su letargo para mirar a quien tenía en frente.

- señora Bulma… qué hace aquí a estas horas de la madrugada? – pregunto una joven doctora.

Bulma miro confundida de un principio, vio a una mujer joven hablándole, vestía con delantal blanco, unos pantalones color celeste, zapatillas blancas, un estetoscopio colgando de su cuello, cabello recogido y un rostro algo cansado – Sara?

- si… se encuentra bien?... esta usted esperando a que la atiendan? – dijo mirando hacia abajo donde Bulma se encontraba sentada.

- oh! perdón que no te haya reconocido, estoy algo cansada… no, yo estoy bien, solo estoy esperando a Pan – dijo ahora mirando a su lado, donde Sara se sentó junto a ella.

- Pan?, la sobrina de Goten?... le paso algo?

- esta… esta enferma, creo que tiene gripe y esta con fiebre, la estabilizaron y ahora espero a que se recupere para llevarla a casa.

- oh!... cierto… sus padres deben estar ocupados viendo a la señora Chichi, no es cierto?... lo supe por unos amigos médicos… ya que no he sabido de Trunks en varias semanas - dijo con algo de tristeza.

- lo siento, Trunks no a estado bien últimamente y en cuanto a Pan ella esta estable… y bueno… yo me estoy ocupando por mientras, no quiero preocupar más a Gohan.

- si tiene razón, si quiere puedo ir a chequear el progreso de Pan, así usted estará más aliviada…

- sería genial – Bulma le sonrió.

- mmm… también veré si la dejan quedarse en la habitación con ella, si usted lo prefiere – Sara sugirió.

- se puede?... me dijeron que debía esperar aquí.

- mmm… lo sé, pero puedo hablar con la jefa de turno. Solo será una excepción. No se preocupe, voy a ver y vuelvo – dijo poniéndose de pie para ir.

- gracias Sara – Ella le agradeció.

La chica era buena, simpática y agradable, pero por más virtudes que tuviera, sabía que no era la adecuada para su Trunks. Ella no lo conocía verdaderamente, solo conocía el aspecto más externo de su hijo, el empresario, el chico divertido, el sociable, y el de buen corazón, pero no sabía realmente como era su carácter, no sabía lo gruñón que podría ser, lo obstinado, lo posesivo, lo violento y orgulloso que podía ser a veces, bueno… no era todo aquello malo… pero en gran parte era gracias a su herencia sayajin y por sobretodo la herencia de carácter de su padre… y bueno la herencia de ella también. Pensando en ambos, ni ella misma lograba entender como dos personas como ella y Vegeta lograban estar juntos… el amor lo puede todo no?. Suspiro pensando en él. Seguramente todavía estaba fuera esperándola, sintiendo a cada minuto su ki, sintiendo donde estaba, con quien estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Hace algunos años puede que le molestara un poco, pero ahora solo lo entendía como una gran muestra de cariño y preocupación por ella. Lo amaba con toda su alma, corazón y cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta una voz ronca y profunda la sobresalto.

- yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo Vegeta a su lado, sonriendo de medio lado.

- no me asustes de esa manera! – le dijo en voz baja.

Justo en ese instante esta de vuelta Sara, que mira a Vegeta y lo saluda cordialmente, se quedo esperando el saludo de vuelta, pero nunca llego. Recordó que Trunks le dijo que su padre era "un tanto especial". Se encogió de hombros, no le dio importancia y dijo: - vi a Pan y esta estable, no hay de que preocuparse, solo hay que esperar unas 2 horas aproximadamente para que el antibiótico y el suero se interne en su organismo y así haga efecto – dijo en simples palabras.

- que bueno… - dijo Bulma ahora de pie junto a Vegeta y frente a Sara. - …entonces podemos verla?

- ah! si claro, hable con la jefa de turno y le pedí el favor, así que pueden quedarse con ella hasta que la den de alta.

- muchas gracias Sara, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco – dijo sonriendo a ella y luego se volteo para mirar al sayajin, él parecía aliviar las tenciones del rostro. Bulma sonrió con aquello.

- por aquí – dijo Sara para guiarlos de nuevo a la sala privada donde habían cambiado a Pan.

Una vez que llegaron, Bulma inmediatamente se dirigió a su lado, acaricio su rostro suavemente murmurando palabras que Sara no logro entender. Vegeta se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban en el lugar y se quedo ahí de brazos cruzados, mientras su mujer acomodaba una silla para instalarse al costado de Pan.

- los dejo. Cualquier situación me avisa, aprietan el botón rojo que esta ahí – indico al costado de la camilla – y vendré enseguida.

- muchas gracias – dijo Bulma y luego miro a Vegeta que ni siquiera le dio una mirada en agradecimiento a la joven doctora. Sara se retiro dejando a los tres.

- Vegeta ni siquiera una miradita en agradecimiento? – dijo Bulma con el ceño fruncido.

- por qué habría de agradecer?, es su deber y su trabajo.

- se que no te agrada, pero es una buena chica.

- hmm.

En otro hospital cerca de la capital, en una sala privada de espera, se encontraba Gohan durmiendo sobre unos de los sillones junto a su esposa Videl. De un instante a otro él despierta repentinamente asustando a la mujer a su lado.

- qué pasa? – dijo Videl con grandes ojos, asustada mirando a su hombre.

- Pan… algo pasa con ella – dijo preso del pánico.

- qué?, esta bien?, le paso algo?, sientes su ki? – Videl lo invadió de preguntas.

La hija de Satán utilizando el tono de voz más alto de lo debido dentro de un hospital despertó a Goten y Bra, quienes estaban frente a ellos en otro de los sillones.

- qué pasa con mi sobrina? – dijo Goten mirando a su hermano – por qué su ki esta tan bajo? – ahora miro a Bra, quien se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

- mis padres están con ella, pero no están en casa – dijo Bra.

- Videl quédate aquí, cualquier cosa que ocurra con mi madre me llamas. Iré a ver a Pan – dijo Gohan ya de pie caminando a paso apresurado hacia la salida.

- esta bien – respondió ella.

- amor, creo que deberías acompañar a tu hermano, él no esta muy bien. Yo me quedare acompañando a Videl.

- si – respondió Goten dándole un beso rápido sobre los labios. Salio tras su hermano volando rápidamente donde se encontraba el ki más fuerte junto a su hija. Vegeta.

A los pocos minutos Bulma escucho algunos gritos desesperados de Gohan al final del pasillo.

- ella esta aquí!, por qué esta aquí?, qué le paso? – iba diciendo Gohan a medida que entraba sin permiso a las salas privadas del hospital.

- señor, usted no esta autorizado para ingresar! – dijo una de las enfermeras.

- Gohan, cálmate, su ki esta estable – le dijo Goten que lo seguía por atrás.

- Señor! – grito un guardia de seguridad, tratando de alcanzar uno de sus brazos para así detenerlo.

- señor no! – trato de advertir Goten al guardia antes de que lo alcanzara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- SUÉLTAME, TENGO QUE VER A MI HIJA! – le grito, sacando los grandes brazos del guardia con gran facilidad. El guardia en cambio quedo en shock al ver el rostro enfadado del hombre, él inspiraba miedo y mucho. Pidió refuerzos, pero antes de terminar Vegeta y Bulma salían de una de las habitaciones.

- cálmate mocoso – dijo Vegeta tranquilamente llegando al lado de Gohan – ella esta bien.

- es el padre de la paciente – dijo Bulma al guardia.

- necesito ver su identificación antes de que entre a la habitación, además de la autorización del médico que la atiende en estos momentos… HEY! No puede entrar ahí. – grito al ver que Gohan y Goten entraban al cuarto de Pan, seguido por Vegeta.

- señor, señor espere un momento yo… – Bulma fue interrumpida cuando Sara llego para hablar con el guardia de turno.

- Settan esta bien, los conozco – mintió, no sabía quien era el padre de Pan, pero sabía que debía ser cierto, además estaban los padres de su, al parecer, ex-novio, cómo desconfiar de ellos? – son parientes de la paciente, además la estoy atendiendo.

- esta bien – dijo a Sara – discúlpeme, pero es mi trabaj – decía a Bulma, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- lo se, es su trabajo, no se preocupe – sonrió amablemente a él.

- con su permiso – dijo el guardia antes de retirarse.

Bulma y Sara se dirigieron a la habitación de Pan. Cuando ambas entraron Gohan comenzó a realizar preguntas a la doctora que ella respondió amablemente. Luego se dirigió a saludar a Goten, a quien ya conocía.

- como les decía, no hay de que preocuparse, ella esta progresando muy bien. Creo que en una media hora más ella despertara – continuo Sara.

- gracias Sara – le dijo Goten.

Ella se retiro una vez más dejando a la familia en el cuarto. Allí Bulma comenzó a explicar como Vegeta había encontrado a Pan en medio del parque completamente mojada bajo la lluvia.

- no entiendo por qué esta así últimamente, es decir, debe haberle afectado la separación con Thomas, y ahora el estado se su abuela, pero eso no explica su comportamiento, ella es fuerte, tiene una personalidad activa, ella esta llena de vida, por qué en un tiempo tan corto puede convertirse en algo así? – decía Gohan viendo a su hijita durmiendo en la camilla, tenía una muy mala cara, estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos como si hubiera estado llorando por horas. Ella nunca se enfermaba, ninguno de ellos se enfermaba, como sus defensas bajaron tan rápidamente? – cómo no me di cuenta antes que ella se encontraba mal, yo estaba durmiendo por el amor de dios!, mi hija podría haber muerto y yo no la sentí! – dijo Gohan una vez más pasando las manos por su cabello en forma frustrada.

- Gohan, no es tu culpa, has estado mal estos días, obvio que estabas preocupado por Chichi, eso se entiende, ahora no te sigas auto castigando, ella esta bien, Vegeta se encargo de ella. Tu sabes que siempre estaremos aquí para ustedes, siempre que hay problemas estaremos apoyándolos – dijo Bulma abrazando a Gohan, quien ahora trataba de no llorar en el hombro de ella.

Gohan en los últimos dos días apenas dormía y comía, estaba realmente preocupado por la salud de su madre, desde que llevaron a Chichi de urgencia al hospital no se había separado de ella en ningún instante, al igual que su hermano Goten. Ambos seguían en pie gracias a sus esposas, Videl jamás dejaría solo a su esposo en instantes como estos. Ella estaba ahí a cada minuto, a su lado. Al igual que Bra. Ambas eran mujeres excepcionales y dignas de ser esposas de los sayajines Son.

Bulma acariciaba la espalda de Gohan mientras lo abrazaba – esta bien, esta bien. Es cosa de tiempo, ya veras que todo se arreglara, todo mejorara muy luego, ten fe – le decía ahora un poco separados, ella miraba con angustia el rostro de Gohan, él tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, había llorado como pocas veces en su vida lo hizo, pero Pan era lo más grande y hermoso que él poseía, obviamente junto a su esposa, ellas eran su razón de vivir, y si algo les pasaba él no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Goten en silencio, lo único que hizo fue estar al lado de su sobrina, tomando su mano y acariciándola con amor. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras la seguía mirando.

Vegeta por otro lado, estaba de pie apoyado en la pared, con su típica pose, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. A pesar de que su rostro no demostraba sentimiento alguno, veía el comportamiento de ambos hombres. Como pocas veces sintió comprensión y empatía. Él sabía perfectamente como Gohan se sentía en esos momentos, si a su hija Bra le pasara algo, él se volvería loco. Al igual que con su hijo Trunks, podía ser un cabeza hueca y muy testarudo, pero eran sus hijos, los amaba con todo su ser y no permitiría que nada malo les sucediera, ni a ellos ni a su mujer, daría la vida por ellos si fuera necesario.

….

Pan se saco la bata celeste y la mascarilla dejándolas en un tacho de basura a la salida de la sala privada donde estaba Chichi. Así eran las visitas, debían tenerla aislada, fuera de cualquier bacteria que pudiera atacarla y empeorar su estado, cada visita consistía en una sola persona y vestida completamente con ropa quirúrgica desesterilizada.

Se acercó a un sillón donde estaba su padre durmiendo, estaba solo, Videl, Bra y Goten se encontraban comiendo en el casino del hospital, pero Gohan se rehusaba en dejar el lugar para saber cualquier noticia de su madre. Pan se arrodillo junto a él y acaricio sus cabellos enmarañados – lo siento papá – le susurraba mientras seguía durmiendo – lo siento tanto, todo ha sido mi culpa… siento decepcionarte… si no fuera por mi nada de esto habría ocurrido – unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – lo siento… - le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Cuando iba a salir del hospital escucho los gritos de Bra.

- Pan! – se acercó corriendo a ella – no quieres saber que tiene tu abuela?

- ya lo sé, esta en coma y no saben cuando despertara – dijo con frialdad.

- si, pero nada de eso fue a causa de aquel dí… - trato de decir, pero Pan hablo nuevamente.

- sé que todo fue mi culpa, ok! – se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo hacia la calle, llorando una vez más.

- nooo!... no es así… - susurro la última parte cuando vio que ella desapareció en el cielo.

Bra recordó cuando el médico les contó sobre el estado de Chichi luego de los exámenes…

- Como les había mencionado el estado de la señora Son es crítico. La infección con la salmonella(*1) es grave, pero gracias al golpe que se dio en su cabeza ustedes la trajeron al hospital, espero y ruego al igual que todos ustedes, que ha tiempo. La tratamos con corticosteroides que es beneficioso para pacientes como ella, pero debo informarles que este fármaco produjo un estado de coma en la paciente.

- qué! – Gohan grito.

- señor cálmese, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para mejorarla – puso una mano en su hombro - Como le decía, la señora Son esta siendo tratada con tal fármaco para aliviar las manifestaciones de toxemia y así salvarle la vida. Le informo que su régimen es de dexametasona en alta dosis administrada por vía intravenosa en una dosis inicial de 3 mg/kg, seguida de 1 mg/kg, cada 6 horas, durante un total de 48 horas.

- cuánto tiempo estará en coma? – intervino Goten que no sabía mucho del asunto a diferencia de su hermano.

- no se sabe exactamente – respondió Gohan cabizbajo. Goten busco los ojos del doctor para saber si era cierto o no

- lo siento, su hermano tiene razón. Luego de 48 horas veremos el progreso de su madre – sin más el médico se fue, dejando a todos los demás en la incertidumbre una vez más.

Bra, ahora, respiro profundo y por dentro rezaba una vez más que ella saliera adelante y se terminara esa pesadilla.

….

Mientras, Trunks seguía encerrado en su departamento, con las cortinas cerradas y a completa oscuridad. Se había levantado de la cama sólo una vez en los 5 días que habían pasado desde aquella vez. Y sólo se levanto cuando sintió la repentina baja de ki de Pan, rápidamente había volado hacia su dirección, pero se detuvo en medio de la noche, la lluvia y el frío cuando vio a su padre recogerla en brazos. Se quedo allí quieto, solo viendo como Vegeta se hacia cargo de ella. Él, el día anterior lo visito y le había advertido que no se acercara a Pan, ni a nadie de su familia por un tiempo, debía dejar que las cosas se calmaran, se enfriaran y luego pedir las disculpas correspondientes y solucionar todo. Por ahora nada podía hacer. Por lo que se devolvió a su departamento y se quedo allí. Casi sin comer, sin dormir y repasando una y otra vez todo lo sucedido.

Sintió como una vez más golpeaban a su puerta, su madre Bulma y su hermana Bra habían ido estos últimos días a visitarlo, pero el no respondió, dejo que tocaran hasta que se aburrieron y se fueron.

Una vez que los golpes finalizaron camino hacia la puerta y abrió. Otra vez había una gran lonchera con comida preparada para él, la tomo, cerro la puerta y la tiro a la basura, así como lo había hecho todos los días. No tenía ganas de comer, de dormir, no tenía ánimo de nada. Camino hacia el sillón, pateando todo lo que encontraba en el suelo, que resulto ser de todo, lámparas rotas, muebles destrozados, ropa esparcida por doquier, televisores, equipos de música. Todo estaba esparcido en el departamento, todo totalmente destrozado luego de un ataque de ira en la cual tomo todo lo que encontró a su paso para destruirlo. Se dejo caer en el sofá una vez más, mirando el techo sin pensar en nada.

…..

- _es el séptimo día que no puedo sentir su ki…_- pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana. Creyó que estaba usando el brazalete supresor, pero en más de alguna ocasión debería haberla sentido, por último cuando toma una ducha, en la cual no puede usarlo. Se comenzó a desesperar y camino de un lado a otro, pensando en que debería hacer.

Fue hacia su habitación y busco la primera ropa que encontró, se la puso y salio volando por su ventanal.

Una vez que llego a la casa de sus padres, busco el ki de Vegeta, pero no estaba, se acercó al laboratorio donde sintió a su madre.

- mamá – dijo entrando allí. Bulma miro hacia su dirección y se quedo pasmada. No había visto a su hijo en varios días quizás ya dos semanas y se veía horrendo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sombra oscura los rodeaba, tenía una maraña de cabello y se notaba que llevaba días sin afeitarse, su ropa estaba arrugada y probablemente sucia, estaba delgado y sus mejillas estaban más hundidas de lo normal.

- hijo – corrió a darle un abrazo que apenas fue correspondido.

- dónde esta papá?

Ella se separo de él para verlo a los ojos, tenía una mirada fría, pero llena de preocupación – no esta, salió.

- dónde?

- esta con Goten.

- con Goten? – miro a su alrededor y vio en la pantalla principal de la computadora que estaba utilizando su madre una serie de datos en los cuales estaba buscando con el nombre de Pan Son – dónde esta Pan? – dijo con verdadera preocupación.

Bulma lo miro una vez más y tomo su mano con fuerza – n-no lo sé… no lo sabemos – bajo la mirada y se aparto de él, para ir una vez más al computador. Siguió tecleando con rapidez – Pan, se fue… hacen días que no sabemos nada de ella – dijo con voz baja.

- cómo que no saben? D-dónde esta! – alzo la voz. Sus manos se sacudieron una mala impresión le dio todo esto.

- cálmate! – le advirtió.

- como quieres que me calme si no saben donde esta ella, llevo días sin sentir su ki – se pasaba las manos por la cara y el cabello. Justo en eso llega Vegeta, quien advertido por el aumento repentino de ki de su hijo voló lo más rápido posible hacia allá. Entro al laboratorio y se puso delante de Bulma, pretejiéndola. Sabía que Trunks jamás le haría daño a su madre a propósito, pero nadie mejor que él sabia como era estar poseído por la rabia y frustración que corre por las venas en esas situaciones. Era algo que apenas se podía controlar y era mejor poner distancia entre su hijo y Bulma.

- baja tu ki – le advirtió, a lo cual él obedeció – no la encontramos, llevamos días sin sentir su ki – declaro – yo mismo me he encargado de recorrer el mundo buscándola.

- debe estar usando el supresor – dijo más para si mismo.

- esto? – Bulma le mostró un brazalete metálico – Goten lo encontró en su departamento en N.Y. y por lo que me dijo Bra ustedes construyeron solamente dos, y sé que tú tienes el otro. Así que no lo esta usando.

Sin decir una palabra salio volando por un balcón, rápidamente voló hasta N.Y. llego al edificio que recordaba de ella. Rompiendo un ventanal entro y comenzó a buscar cualquier indicio que dijera donde se podría encontrar. Busco por todos lados, dio vuelta cada uno de los muebles, sin importar si los rompía o no. Llego hasta la habitación y lo mismo y de repente, recordó algo. Aquella vez cuando era pequeña y en viaje espacial la encontró escribiendo en un diario de vida y que un día dio la casualidad que lo encontró bajo en colchón de la cama. Un día que ella lo obligo a realizar el aseo en la nave lo vio, pero lo dejo ahí mismo sin verlo, pues era de su privacidad. De inmediato dio vuelta la cama, pero no encontró nada. Y cuando fue al living otra vez, se quedo mirando una foto de ella que estaba en un marco plateado sobre una mesita al lado de una pared. De pronto recordó que ella ya no estaba viviendo aquí, si no en la nueva casa en Japón.

Cuando llego allí tampoco encontró nada. Otra vez voló rápidamente a la casa de Gohan, sabía que la antigua habitación de ella todavía permanecía allí. A pesar de las advertencias de su padre voló hacia allá, pero se calmo al no sentir ningún ki por ahí. Rápidamente subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación. Lo primero que noto fue el aroma a ella, todo olía a su esencia, cerro los ojos recordándola y un miedo se coló por su espalda. Se acercó a la cama, la dio vuelta y lo primero que noto fue un papel blanco que salio volando hasta caer al suelo. Se acercó y lo tomo con manos temblorosas para leerlo.

Querido Trunks.

Si estas leyendo ésta carta es porque todos mis intentos han fracasado, he luchado más que nunca aunque nadie lo haya notado.

Pensé que el tiempo borra todas las heridas, pero me he dado cuenta que no es cierto. Me aleje de ti y todos mis cercanos por más de 3 años para tratar de olvidarte y fue todo en vano. 

He hablado con personas cercanas a ti, pero me han confundido aun más con estos sentimientos, he tropezado con la misma piedra una y otra vez y ahora ya me doy por vencida. 

Trate, te juro que trate de que todo se solucionara y pudiéramos tener algo entre nosotros, pero creo que el destino no lo quiere así.

Ya no puedo seguir así, tengo que comenzar a ordenar mi cabeza. Pensé que todo esto era una pesadilla, pero la realidad me despertó y llego como fuerte golpe a mi corazón cuando fui a visitar a mi abuela al hospital. 

Por mucho que me duela o por mucho que no quiera, a partir de hoy no me queda más remedio que alejarme y tratar de olvidarte, olvidarme de tu pelo, de tus ojos, de tus miradas, de tus lágrimas, de tu sonrisa, de tus labios, de tus besos, de tus manos, de tus caricias, de tu voz, de tus te quiero, de tu arrogancia, de tu mal genio, de lo testarudo que eres, de tu olor, de tus abrazos, de la última vez que desperté a tu lado, de las promesas que no he podido cumplir, de la vida que desee tener contigo, de compartir la vida, de un sueño, una ilusión, de las horas muertas que hemos pasado juntos sin siquiera hablar sólo sintiéndonos juntos, de todo lo que he perdido y ganado contigo, de los momentos buenos, de los momentos malos, de tu madre, tu padre, tu hermana, de tu gente, de que te quiero, de que te amo, de que eres el hombre de mi vida. 

Son tantas cosas que necesito olvidar que no se si alguna vez te volveré a ver, no se cuanto tiempo necesitaré, pero intentaré cada día ir olvidando una a una, no se si algún día lo conseguiré y lo peor de todo es que quizás pueda olvidarte, pero creo que nunca pueda deja de quererte y amarte. 

No eres mejor ni peor que nadie, simplemente eres tú, con tus cosas buenas y tus cosas malas, con tus defectos y con tus virtudes, ahora echo de menos incluso tu mal genio, porque yo soy un reflejo tuyo, un reflejo de tu persona, sin ti me falta algo, no me siento completa, es como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mi mismo, como si me hubieran arrancado la mitad de mi cuerpo y solo estuviera viviendo con una sola mitad. 

Podríamos haber tenido una historia increíble, una historia que envidiará mucha gente, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que mucha gente no entendió, no entendieron de que dos personas tuvieran un amor tan grande que ellos en su vida conocerán, no entender de que dos almas gemelas se hubieran encontrado, de que existiera el amor verdadero, el amor puro, donde no existían los intereses, el amor que solo puede surgir cuando dos niños que todavía no conocen la dureza del mundo se enamoran, una historia que empezó gracias a ti y que termino gracias a mi.

Ya solo me queda pedirte perdón, perdón por todas las veces que te he hecho sufrir, perdón por mis enfados tontos que han sido muchos, perdón por comportarme tantas veces como una niña, perdón por darme cuenta de todo tan tarde, perdón por dejar que esto acabara… y darte las gracias, gracias por hacer que esto empezara, gracias por haber estado ahí, gracias por haberme querido, gracias por haber sido tan bueno conmigo, gracias por habérmelo dado todo. 

Siento de verdad no poder estar aquí, pero esto es superior a mí, ha sido demasiado lo que he vivido contigo para poder quedarme aquí, de verdad que lo siento, pero te prometo que si alguna vez vuelvo no me veras y así podrás olvidarte de mi por siempre, pero quiero que sepas que si lo hago es porque se me parte el alma cuando te veo, el simple hecho de tenerte delante y no poder tocarte es algo que me desgarra por dentro, si lo hago perdónamelo por favor… 

Estoy segura de que nadie te querrá nunca tanto como yo, pero deseo que alguien pueda hacerte feliz y pueda cumplir tus sueños, ojala hubiera tenido una oportunidad porque esa estoy segura que hubiera sido yo, pero no ha podido ser, y ya verás como alguien se cruza en tu camino.

Y como verás mis _sentimientos_ siempre han sido tú...

Pan.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejo que escaparan lágrimas tras lágrimas. Sus manos se hicieron puños arrugando el papel en el proceso. Miro y leyó una vez más la carta, no podía creer que ella no estaba aquí, guardo el papel completamente arrugado en su bolsillo y se fue a su departamento una vez más.

….

Se paso una semana pensando en donde podría estar, leía la carta todos los días y luego la salía a buscar a todas las partes, hasta el área más recónditas del planeta, buscando su ki, su aroma, ella. Durante ese tiempo no supo de nadie, no vio nadie y no converso con nadie, sólo era él. Deprimido, angustiado, enfurecido, decaído… muriendo poco a poco.

….

_- No pequeña… no te rindas…_

…..

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron, un dolor en su pecho le indicaba que algo andaba mal. Miro a su alrededor y vio que se había quedado dormido en el suelo junto al ventanal. Estaba oscuro, las luces de la calle estaban encendidas y no había rastro de personas en ella. Miro su reloj, las 03.35 de la madrugada y una vez más el dolor punzante en su pecho le desgarraba el corazón. Y así de la nada misma, lo supo.

Se puso de pie y salio volando hacia la gran casa de C.C. Sabía que algo mal andaba. Bajo hasta el subterráneo y entro al laboratorio. Se sentó en la silla de cuero negra y comenzó a teclear. Rápidamente lo encontró… los registros de videos de las cámaras de seguridad de la casa. Marco las fechas en el teclado, de los días que pensó que estuvo aquí, tenía un presentimiento de que no estaba equivocado. Adelanto, retrocedió una y otra vez, hasta que por fin la encontró… ahí se veía entrando a hurtadillas durante una noche, camino por los pasillos – _pero cómo nadie la sintió?_ – se pregunto. Detuvo la imagen, la agrando y vio el brazalete, el maldito brazalete! Dejo la imagen correr, veía como Pan entraba al mismo laboratorio donde se encontraba ahora. Revolvió cada uno de los cajones buscando algo – _qué buscabas?_ – volvió a adelantar, recorría cada uno de los rincones de la habitación hasta que ella hablo, pero no se escucho, agrando la imagen y leyó los labios – _máquina del tiempo?... no! – _sacudió su cabeza. Se quedo mirando lo que aconteció del video. Nada, no lo encontró – _gracias dios mío!... pero y dónde fue?... – _los minutos pasaron y se veía a una Pan alterada dando vueltas en círculos a través de la habitación, se restregaba los ojos por el evidente cansancio. De pronto se detuvo y al parecer recordó algo o tuvo una idea. Busco en otras gavetas hasta encontrar una cápsula, la metió en su bolsillo y se fue.

Se puso de pie y fue a ver la misma gaveta que vio a Pan. Miro el interior, pero era un desastre, los compartimentos donde había variadas cápsulas estaban desordenados y no coincidían los números y por lo tanto no sabía que fue lo que se llevo. Tomo todas las cápsulas y comenzó a teclear los números de cada una para saber que contenía, lo hizo hasta que sólo quedo un solo espacio vacío. Era una nave espacial, eso era lo que ella saco.

Luego llego la preocupación, la nave que saco era una versión más moderna que la nave en la que viajaron al espacio con Goku, pero aun así era antigua para esta época. Su madre había construido una más hace no más de dos años y esa estaba aquí. Su corazón se encogió de sólo pensar que hubiera tenido un accidente, iba sola en ella, no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar, no sabía si estaba abastecida con suficiente comida o si tenía equipos de emergencia o si…. – _las cámaras!_– se dio la vuelta en la silla y una vez más comenzó a teclear la serie de la nave, buscando su ubicación y si posiblemente tenía las cámaras del interior prendidas, así podría verla y comunicarse con ella. Pero nada, la pantalla decía que había una desconexión en los terminales dentro de la nave y era imposible hacer comunicación o ver alguna imagen. Suspiro y comenzó a teclear nuevamente para ver el recorrido o encontrar el lugar de destino.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin la computadora central hizo un sonido que aviso que encontró la ubicación de la nave. Miro la gran pantalla y leyó:

Nave: X-15 C.C.  
>Pasajeros: 1<br>Ubicación: Galaxia NGC 6822  
>Años Luz: 700.000<br>Planeta: M32

Busco en la pantalla el estado de la nave y cuando lo vio se desespero, 75% fallas técnicas. Cerró los ojos y rogó que por favor ella se encontrara bien.  
>Tecleo una vez más, ya sabía que la nave estaba aterrizada en aquel planeta, así que ahora busco la conexión con las cámaras exteriores de la nave. Sólo dos de seis cámaras estaban en funcionamiento. Observo los dos videos que se estaban transmitiendo. En uno no vio nada más que una zona árida de color rojo, busco la otra y vio casi lo mismo, pero la diferencia estaba en que la esquina inferior izquierda veía… un pie? Maldijo en voz alta que estas cámaras no tenían la capacidad de moverse, de lo contrario habría visto más. Agrando la imagen y vio un pie, si era exactamente un pie, pero el corazón se detuvo por unos segundos cuando noto que la bota que usaba correspondía a Pan, la acercó todo lo que pudo, la imagen se distorsiono y si no se equivocaba había rastros de sangre alrededor.<p>

Entre desesperación, rabia y miedo se puso de pie golpeando la mesa, destrozándola de un solo golpe. Abrió un cajón y saco la última nave construida. Corrió al patio, tiro la cápsula convirtiéndose en la nave espacial.

…

- qué pasa? – decía abriendo perezosamente los ojos – es Chichi! Esta bien? – pregunto desesperada, poniéndose de pie del sillón donde se encontraba durmiendo.

Vegeta quien despertó un minuto antes, sintió el ki de su hijo. No se había percatado antes, era la primera noche que lograba dormir un poco, estos días habían sido un caos por su histérica mujer. Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue al ventanal de la sala de espera de hospital, donde se encontraba. Miro hacia la dirección donde sentía el ki y a los pocos segundo vio en el cielo una nave despegar a toda velocidad hacia el espacio exterior.

Se dio la media vuelta y miro a su esposa – no es nada, vuelve a dormir – la tranquilizo. Bulma obedeció acomodándose lo mejor posible en aquel incomodo sillón. Vegeta se quedo viéndola hasta que se quedo dormida nuevamente. No tenía pensando decirle nada, no quería más preocupaciones. Sabía que el ocupante de la nave era Trunks, quizás quería alejarse de todo por un tiempo… o quizás… se movió incomodo volviendo su mirada al cielo… o quizás… tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la mocosa y su hijo.

Supo también de inmediato que no lo podía culpar, él la amaba, hizo actos totalmente errados, pero ella era algo que no podía eludir más. Sabía que seria capas de arriesgar su propia vida por estar junto a ella, por salvarla, así eran los hombres sayajines, así era él, así era Kakaroto, así era Gohan, así era Goten. Y el miedo llego inundando todo su ser, sabía que él la defendería, pero por primera vez sentía miedo, miedo de perder a su primer hijo, el miedo que cualquier padre tendría al saber que su hijo estaba en riesgo.

Ella se quedo dormida el resto de la noche sobre el pecho de Vegeta, quien sin decir una sola palabra la consolaba abrazándola con fuerza y cariño. Ella podía sentir lo que él sentía y fue lo mismo… miedo. No dijo una palabra, pero Bulma fue capas de leerlo en forma inmediata.

…..

- te necesito… te necesitamos tanto!… – lloraba Goten tendido en el suelo de la casita en donde Goku vivió de niño con su abuelo Gohan – por qué mierda no estas aquí? –golpeando el suelo.

La rabia inundo hasta cada una de sus células convirtiéndose en súper sayajin – cuando nosotros te necesitamos no estas! Pero cuando se trata de otras personas u otras necesidades siempre estuviste para ellos, por qué para nosotros no? – seguía hablando en voz alta golpeando el piso de madera.

Goten estaba cansado, agotado, triste, enfurecido. En la mañana habían recibido informes médicos del estado de salud de su madre. Fueron en parte desalentadoras, el doctor dijo que el medicamento que le habían proporcionado hacia efecto, lento pero lo hacía, sólo había un problema y era que ella no despertaba del coma. Por lo que alcanzo a escuchar y los susurros de las demás personas eran que ella había dejado de luchar y ahí fue cuando supo de inmediato porque. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Culpo a su padre por no estar ahí con ella, por no protegerla cuando la necesitaba, por no estar ahí las noches que lloraba por su ausencia. Por envejecer día a día sin él, y recordándolo día a día como si la hubiera abandonado el día anterior. A veces sentía que lo odiaba porque no estaba aquí, lo odiaba porque el sería necesario para la búsqueda de su sobrina, lo odiaba porque sabía que él era el único que le daría la fuerza necesaria a su madre para luchar, para quedarse viva en la tierra junto ellos.

Se sentía agobiado con tantos problemas, cansado de ver el sufrimiento de su hermano, ver como sufría por su madre y ahora por su hija. Estaba abatido por ver el rostro cansado de su esposa embarazada por cuidarlo a él, cansado de ver las sonrisas tristes y fingidas que le daba todo el mundo, todos diciéndoles que todo saldría bien, pero cada segundo que pasaba todo iba peor. Estaba cansado de necesitarlo, cansado de necesitar un padre, cansado de pedir un hombro fuerte para llorar.

En momentos como este era que no entendía como su madre a veces criticaba el comportamiento de Vegeta con Bulma y sus hijos. Todos los criticaban, incluso él, porque era frío, orgulloso, no demostraba cariño por nadie…. pero ahora… ahora no. No importaba lo que dijera o como lo dijera, él demostraba todo con acciones, no las más cariñosas por su puesto, pero él estaba aquí, con su familia, apoyando día a día a Bulma, preocupándose por su princesa Bra, sentía un solo cambio en su ki y partía volando como maniaco a ver si se encontraba bien. No trataba del mismo modo a Trunks, pero lo aconsejaba a su manera, lo escuchaba y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente a pesar de sus críticas diarias. Pero aun así él estaba aquí… con su familia.

- Goten? – escucho a su espalda. Volteo para encontrarse con lo más cercano a un padre que alguna vez tuvo.

- Gohan – susurro. Su transformación se deshizo y su hermano se acerco para un abrazo.

- no culpes a papá… – le dijo en voz baja mientras aun sostenía a su hermano pequeño.

Se separaron y ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo frente a frente - pero es cierto todo lo que dig… - él lo interrumpió.

- no!... no es cierto Goten… papá dio su vida en múltiples ocasiones para que nosotros viviéramos en un lugar tranquilo y en paz… es lo más noble que alguien haya hecho por todos nosotros.

- p-pero… -

- NO! – se altero por un segundo, pero al ver el rostro de su hermano se calmo de nuevo – no Goten no digas eso… papá te adora, te ama más que nada… incluso que la comida – ambos sonrieron con la broma.

- no es cierto, el adora la carne asada de mamá.

- bueno… es que es riquísima – la sonrisa se esparció por los rostros de ellos, una risa nostálgica, pero risa al fin – Goten… sé lo estresado que puedes estar, pero debes estar tranquilo hermano…

- no puedo, no se como tu puedes… mamá y ahora Pan… es decir no entiendo como tu puedes estar reconfortándome a mi.

- no es fácil, pero… hay que hacerlo. Sé que Pan estará bien… seguramente necesita estar un tiempo a solas, es cabeza dura y muy testaruda, ya sabes… y bueno con mamá… hay que estar para ella, sólo nos queda esperar y tener fe en que todo saldrá bien…. Tú tienes que estar bien, Bra esta preocupada por ti Goten, quería venir hasta acá, pero no la deje, ella tiene que descansar y Videl se la llevo a casa para que pudiera dormir bien.

- y mamá quedo sola? – dijo preocupado.

- no, Bulma y Vegeta están allá. Yo ahora voy hacia el hospital nuevamente. Videl me obligo ir a casa comer algo, darme una ducha y cambiarme ropa… ya sabes como puede ser Videl – soltó una mini carcajada.

- lo sé.

- entonces… ahora, esta todo bien?

- si, todo bien. Volvamos con mamá – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- no, ve a mi casa y quédate un rato con Bra, yo iré al hospital. Pueden ir más tarde. Descansa un poco, ok?

…

- papá…

- no sé Bra – mintió.

- no puedo sentir su ki, lleva desaparecido dos semanas.

- él esta bien, no te preocupes – le dijo acariciando su cabello.

Con su toque paternal y tan protector, Bra salto de su silla y abrazo a su padre dejando descansar su cabeza en su pecho, interrumpiendo su desayuno en la casa de C.C. – es todo tan estresante – dijo susurrando pues estaba reteniendo las lágrimas.

Vegeta la abrazo rodeando su espalda – Bra no te hace bien que estés así. Tienes que estar tranquila – le hablaba en tono calmado, usado solo cuando estaba a solas con su hija o con Bulma.

Bra sin entender exactamente sus palabras, trato de recomponerse y no quebrarse frente a él, sobretodo ahora que escucho los pasos de su madre aproximarse a la cocina. Se separo de él y nuevamente se sentó en la silla a su lado y siguió comiendo.

Bulma entro y noto algo extraño – todo bien?

- si mamá – sonrió – quieres café? – se puso de pie para servirle.

- hija yo me sirvo, sigue comiendo.

…

Había pasado prácticamente un mes desde el incidente y Trunks no dejaba de repasar mentalmente cada uno de los sucesos que ocurrieron para estar ahora aquí, en la nave a punto de aterrizar en aquel desconocido planeta. Se lamentaba cada uno de los errores que había cometido con Pan, lamentaba cada decisión errónea con respecto a ella. Ignorar los sentimientos que poseía por ella, dejar que se fuera al extranjero sin decir una palabra, ignorar que la amaba por tanto tiempo, por miedo, por inseguridad, por orgullo, por la edad, por la familia, por Gohan, por el qué dirán, por la prensa, por los prejuicios, por las criticas, por todo. Y ahora se arrepentía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. No le había dicho que la amaba, que la quería por siempre con él, que la amaría por el resto de su vida y aun más. Y ahora tenía miedo, miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque sabía que algo andaba mal, lo sabía en su cabeza y en su corazón, tenía un mal presentimiento. Quizás la conexión que tenía con ella, lo que alguna vez su padre le había dicho, pero fuera lo que fuera sabía que ella no estaba bien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar – por favor prepararse en sus asientos, la nave aterrizara en 2 minutos – decía la voz robótica.

Trunks de inmediato se puso de pie de la cama, corrió a la sección de mando, miro por el ventanal y vio el planeta anaranjado. Se acomodo en el asiento, uso el cinturón de seguridad y se quedo ahí. Tecleo sobre una pantalla y observo con las cámaras exteriores el planeta a medida que se acercaba. La cámara indico que había vida en el planeta, destacando con un cuadrado color amarillo las imágenes donde se observaban humanoides? Trunks se acerco a la pantalla, todo lo que pudo, aún con el cinturón puesto vio a unos seres con forma humanoide de color rosa claro y transparente, eran altos, pero no pudo distinguir nada más. Aún estaban lejos, frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla, no se esperaba nada de eso en un planeta tan inhóspito como aquel.

Mentalmente se preparo para cualquier caso. Espero hasta que la nave comenzó el conteo regresivo indicando en cuanto tiempo aterrizaría – 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18… y ahí la nave comenzó a temblar. Trunks supuso que podría ser la gravedad del planeta, quizás era mayor que la tierra, por eso se sacudía – 17, 16, 15 BIP BIP BIP! FALLA EN EL SISTEMA! – advertía con luces rojas. Ahí fue cuando supo que algo andaba mal, el sonido estruendoso y las sacudidas extremas lo alertaron.

…..

- no puedo dejar que esto ocurra… no puedo….

…..

Sintió como su cabeza estallo con la jaqueca que poseía. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, algo brillante sobre él se lo impidió. Los volvió a cerrar y abrir repetidas veces para adaptar su visión. Cuando por fin lo logro miro extrañado a su alrededor, estaba tendido en el duro suelo, se tomo la cabeza quejándose del dolor, primero vio el techo, era simplemente blanco brillante, sus ojos fueron bajando alrededor, estaba en un gran salón del mismo color, con algunas luces azules fluorescentes en las esquinas. Cuando intento ponerse de pie, cayó duro nuevamente aterrizando con el trasero. Miro a sus pies y estaban sujetos con una especie de trampa, además la gravedad era altísima y costaba trabajo hasta el mínimo movimiento como respirar. Aumento su ki para levantarse y poder estar en equilibrio, pero cuando lo hizo sintió que sus energías eran drenadas por el mismo aparato que sostenían sus pies. Se sentó nuevamente, miro al frente y estaba la pared, giro su cuerpo para mirar el resto de la habitación y lo primero que vio fue una especie de ser verde grisáceo que estaba igual que él, pero al otro costado de la sala. El extraño ser se veía debilitado, sintió su ki, él estaba moribundo, sus energías decaían segundo a segundo, en cualquier momentos dejaría de respirar… si es que respira, pensó Trunks.

Volvió a su posición y esta vez se giro del otro lado, observo al costado opuesto, pero el corazón se detuvo cuando sintió el familiar ki a pocos metros. Se quedo unos segundos mirando y examinando si no estaba equivocado, pero no estaba seguro, él ki era de ella, pero su apariencia, por lo menos de espalda, no parecía ella. Vio a una chica tendida en el suelo, afirmada por su costado izquierdo mirando hacia la pared. Una larga cabellera negra sobre el suelo y sus pies atrapados en el mismo aparato que él y uno de ellos sangraba, haciendo un charco a su alrededor. Era ella, y los segundos parecían horas cuando se quedo mirándola, podía ver que su respiración era lenta y pausada, su ki extremadamente bajo, y en cada parte de su cuerpo se podía notar cada uno de sus huesos por la considerable delgadez.

Estirándose lo que más le permitió la trampa a sus pies, trato de acercase a ella, pero era imposible, no se acercó mas de un metro y ella estaba por lo menos a ocho de él.

- PAN? – le grito con desesperación, pero no hubo respuesta – PAN? – repitió y nada.

Impotencia, rabia y dolor comenzaron a correr por sus venas, sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño, su respiración se hizo rápida y exploto.

- PAAAAAANN! – grito cuando sus cabellos se tornaron dorados desafiando la gravedad. Aun así no logro salirse del agarre de sus pies, el metal negro era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para retenerlo, pensó Trunks. Un grito que nublo la razón y su poder aumento aun más, casi llegando al súper sayajin dos. Cuando creyó que eso podía ser suficiente para salir de ahí inesperadamente los destellos dorados que fluían alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaron a desvanecerse y a colarse por las trampas en sus pies.

Pan sin energía suficiente y casi al borde de la inconciencia, tomo todo lo que su cuerpo le quedaba de voluntad y se giro para verlo. Sabía que era él, hace 6 horas atrás lo había sentido cerca del planeta y quedo sin aliento cuando escucho el gran ruido de una nave destruyéndose a las afueras de ese salón, tal como paso con ella hace tres semanas atrás.

Luego de su explosión, despertó en este salón, atrapada, hambrienta y sin energías a medida que pasaban los días. Las primeras horas trato inútilmente salir de esas trampas, pero cada vez que hacia un intento de elevar su energía, el aparato a sus pies la robaba, horas paso en lo mismo, tratando se sacar aunque sea un solo pie, para solo lastimarlo con el paso de las horas. Estaba sangrando por su pie derecho peligrosamente hacen días, sin atención médica, sin agua ni alimentos, por lo que sus fuerzas fueron desapareciendo paulatinamente.

Recordó los seres que recorrían las instalaciones, los había visto solo un par de veces. La primera vez vio a 3 de ellos, eran de aproximadamente dos metros de altos, tenían una especie de piel blanquecina transparente medio rosa. Sus ojos eran pequeños y eran de un color blanco y celeste claro. Sus cuerpos eran alargados y muy delgados, tenían unas especies de 4 antenas que estaban en su cabeza, pero que caían hasta sus finos hombros. En los costados de sus cabezas tenían unos agujeros que Pan supuso que eran oídos, su nariz era fina y larga y llegaba hasta el comienzo de su boca, que eran de color rosa oscuro y muy pequeñas.

En esos instantes había tratado de hablar con ella, pero parecían no entender, se miraban entre ellos, parecía que se comunicaban telepáticamente, en realidad no lo sabía, eran suposiciones puesto que en ningún momento los escucho emitir algún sonido. Ellos no vestían nada de ropa o algo algún símbolo que los caracterizara, eran simples y ajenos, según lo que vio Pan.

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio como Trunks luchaba aumentado su poder cada vez más, tratando se salir, pero era inútil.

- no… - trato de hablarle, pero su voz estaba gastada, rasposa y su boca estaba completamente seca – Tr-Trunks no – hablaba con su cara apegada al frío suelo. Parecía no escucharla, hablo dos veces más, tratando de gritar, pero su voz no salía, parecía un aullido de perro moribundo.

Desesperada viendo como Trunks malgastaba sus energías y estas eran robadas por los aparatos en sus pies, se le ocurrió golpear l reloj pulsera que llevaba puesto en el duro suelo, provocando un ruidito que llamara su atención.

Funcionó, Trunks dejo de luchar contra la trampa, y giro para verla, ella estaba golpeando el reloj metálico contra el suelo, llamando su atención.

- Pan, Pan? – decía mirándola con miedo – no, no hables, no te muevas! – le decía tratando de que conservara sus energías – te voy a sacar de aquí, lo prometo – cuando termino de decir eso, sus músculos otra vez se agrandaron, acumulando su ki para una nueva explosión.

- nooo… - escucho la voz disfónica de Pan. Y en ese momento escucho lo siguiente con voz clara y típica de ella – no hagas eso, están robando tu energía, mientras más expulses menos queda en ti – le dijo por telepatía.

- Pan por favor no te esfuerces, no hagas nada, conserva lo que queda en ti, por favor no me dejes – le rogó.

Ella no respondió, sus ojos se cerraban por si solos, no quería dejarlo ahora, quería verlo aunque fuera una vez más, decirle cuanto lo quería y cuanto lo sentía por arrastrarlo hasta aquí por su culpa. Sin voluntad, sus ojos se cerraron cayendo una vez más en un desmayo por falta de energías.

- NO! PAN! NOOOOOO! – decía con furia.

Así pasaron dos horas, intentando una y otra vez salir de ahí y llevarse a Pan de vuelta. Intento volar la habitación con explosiones de ki provenientes de sus palmas de la mano, pero cada vez que se formaba el destello era drenado hacia el aparato en el suelo. Se sentó una vez más tratando de recuperar el aliento y descansar un poco para seguir en lo mismo, hasta que sintió unos diminutos ki acercarse al salón, se giro aun en el suelo y vio como 4 seres entraron. Les hablo pidiéndoles que lo dejaran libre, que no les haría daño si lo dejaban a él y ella salir, pero no respondían, los amenazo con destruirlo todo y cada uno de ellos y nada. No parecían entender.

Uno de ellos, en la entrada, poso su mano sobre la pared blanca y apareció una pantalla transparente con símbolos desconocidos. Los otros 3 se acercaron al ser verde extraño ser, otro a Pan y otro a Trunks, cada uno a sus espaldas. El primero con un dedo largo y delgado hizo tacto con una imagen roja palpitante en que la pantalla, mientras que los otros 3 se acercaron al círculo que rodeaba a cada uno de los capturados, se inclinaron y apretaron la misma imagen roja parpadeante que aprecio segundos después. Cuando lo hicieron Trunks sintió como sus energías comenzaron a drenarse con rapidez, se sentía como una aspiradora llevarse sus energías. Sintió como las energías del ser verde fueron absorbidas por completo, dejando al individuo sin vida en el suelo. Ahí fue cuando se desespero, viendo como los pocos colores que quedaban en el rostro de Pan desaparecían poco a poco. Sentía que los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez mas lentos y sabía que si no lograba hacer algo ella moriría frente a su vista.

- NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO PAAAAAAAAAAAN! – grito hasta que sintió que su garganta se desagarraba de dolor, las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

Otro más! =) ojala les guste.

Primero debo aclarar que esa carta que Pan escribió a Trunks, no la invente yo =( la encontré por ahí alguna vez y apenas la leí dije que le utilizaría para este Fic, obviamente no esta escrita igual, pero esta basada en aquella que vi. Lo aclaro porque después no quiero ver que me digan que la copie o algo por el estilo, ahh! y no esta sacada de ningún fanfic, la encontré por Internet en alguna página que estuve vagando alguna vez jaja.

Segundo, aclaro eso de _salmonella(*1):_ Las bacterias "Salmonella" son la causa de enfermedades transmitidas por alimentos frecuentemente reportadas. Un enfoque completo sobre la inocuidad alimentaria, desde la granja hasta la mesa, es necesario para reducir la salmonellosis_._Este género de bacterias se transmite por contacto directo o contaminación cruzada durante la manipulación, en el procesado de alimentos o en el hogar. Algunas salmonellas son comunes en la piel de tortugas y de muchos reptiles, mayormente en los huevos, lo cual puede ser importante cuando se manipulan a la vez este tipo de mascotas y alimentos.

Así que dije porque no? xD jajaja Chichi siempre cocina animales casados en el bosque, sobretodo algunos reptiles. Siempre hacía comidas extrañas para los ojos de los Brief (me acorde de un capítulo donde salía eso jaja) Así que ella se enfermo con Salmonella, puede que ya hayan escuchado de tal enfermedad. Obviamente exagere los síntomas y todo eso, de que quedara en coma y bla bla jaja, para darle un poco más de emoción, aunque no esta muy alejado de la realidad. Tuve una tía que se contagió con eso y los médicos demoraron un tiempo en averiguar que sucedía con ella y entro en coma por una semana, así que también me base en eso. Eso ocurrió hace muchos años y gracias a todos los seres del universo xD ella ahora esta muy bien =)

Fue como lo mismo cuando mate a Helen con ese cáncer, también me base en mis hechos reales, mi abuelo murió hace 6 años atrás producto de un cáncer avanzado =( así que también quedo plasmado en esa escena. Si Goku alguna vez se enfermo del corazón porque no los demás personajes?

Y esa pelea de Trunks, uff! Pero era necesario, según yo, los hombres sayajines cuando forman ese vinculo con sus mujeres, se vuelven muy posesivos, sobretodo para Trunks ya que se encontraba un tanto amenazado a perderla. Si bien Pan algo le había dicho que terminaría con Thomas, Trunks aun no marcaba a Pan como suya, esa "boda sayajin" que he leído en varios fic. Bueno acá fue algo parecido, diferente hubiera sido si ellos estaban marcados, por lo menos ahí Trunks no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, pero aquí el se sentía con miedo a perderla y por lo tanto su instinto se hizo a cargo de la manera más errónea que hay, marcarla a la fuerza. :O Y como siempre digo eso es desde mi punto de vista! Así me los imagino xD

Ohh! otra cosa nada que ver xD ajjaja pero tengo que recomendárselos. Hace unos días, de casualidad me encontré con una página de animes, nunca me habían interesado, hasta ahora jaja y vi una que se llama **"**_Chobits_**" **tienen que verla, es una historia de amor hermosísima! Jajaja, les juro que la ame! Véanla! Véanla! =) y luego me dicen si les gusto, si? Bueno y también el capítulo de mi historia obviamente jaja

Bueno, creo que ha sido mucho por hoy!

Como siempre agradecida por todos y cada uno de los lindo comentarios que recibo, sin ustedes no soy nada para seguir escribiendo =) gracias de todo corazón.

Un beso y cariños!

_**Kattie.-**_


	35. Sentimientos de amor por siempre

Lo siento, sé que tarde demasiado en este nuevo capítulo, pero estuve de viaje y allá no había conexión a Internet y teléfono. Y ahora que llegue me demore otro poco en arreglarlo. En fin, espero les guste. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35: "Sentimientos de amor por siempre<strong>"

* * *

><p>- NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO PAAAAAAAAAAAN! – grito hasta que sintió que su garganta se desagarraba de dolor, las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas y el rojo de sus ojos se incremento cuando vio al extraterrestre tras su espalda, con una fuerza que logro su transformación ir un paso más allá, quebró la trampa del pie derecho, con la cual se impulso para alcanzar al ente rosáceo tomándolo por el hombro y la garganta. Con una ira que pocas veces había sentido en su vida, lo estrangulo.<p>

El _ser_ que se encontraba al mando, sin ninguna expresión, toco otra imagen de color azul, luego de eso, los tres _seres_ se fueron, dejando todavía uno a manos de Trunks. Una luz azul que parpadeaba intermitentemente ilumino el salón y lo siguiente que sintió Trunks fue un rayo de luz blanca a atravesar el costado izquierdo de su estómago, infringiendo un dolor inmenso que hizo soltar al _ser_ de sus manos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo posando sus manos en la herida que sangraba. Era un agujero de mediano tamaño que lo atravesó desde la espalda, sabía que era una herida grave, pero su sangre sayajin le permitía aguantar un poco más. Acumulando todo lo que de energía restaba, logro sacar el otro pie, rompiendo la trampa y atravesando rápidamente el camino hasta Pan, quejándose y gimiendo de dolor la tomo en brazos. Cuando se disponía a salir del salón noto que el _ser _que había estrangulado hace momentos atrás ya no estaba, rápidamente salio de allí cuando rayos de energías salieron de varios lugares amenazando con matarlos.

Aún trasformado y corriendo, pasó por varios pasillos blancos que parecían interminables, cada cuanto se dedicaba bajar su mirada y asegurarse de que Pan seguía con vida. Cuando logro salir del lugar, llego hasta el árido exterior del planeta. Vio su nave con una cuarta parte un poco destruida y aplastada, estaba sujeta con una especie de imanes gigantes que la sostenían colgando de una red de metales negros. Cuando caminaba hacia ella, sintió como dos nuevos rayos atravesaban una pierna, dejando una nueva herida profunda en su cuerpo. Con el dolor en su pierna perdió el equilibrio dejándose caer de rodillas, perdiendo su transformación y dejando caer accidentalmente a Pan.

Escucho como algunos huesos crujieron en ella, y vio como el dolor se reflejaba en su pálido rostro, causando lagrimeos en su estado de inconciencia. Sintió en su pecho el dolor de ella, y sin importar el propio calvario de sus heridas, como pudo y aún en el suelo se giro para ver a sus atacantes. Eran los mismos _seres_, que ahora en sus manos poseían una pequeña bola blanca con transparencias y que en su interior había una luminiscencia.

Ellos estiraron la bola hacia delante y Trunks nuevamente vio como se recargaban de potencia, listo para lanzar un nuevo rayo. Esta vez fueron 3 rayos que se disparaban al mismo tiempo y venían hacia él y Pan. Con un movimiento rápido se tiro sobre Pan cubriendo su cuerpo con el propio para protegerla, quebrando más huesos.

Apretando fuertemente su mandíbula por el dolor que causaban los rayos que pegaban directamente en su espalda, susurro sin saber si ella era capaz de escucharlo – lo siento – decía mientras coágulos de sangre se escapaban por su boca, dejándose caer sobre la espalda y cuello de ella.

- BOOM! – fue lo último que logro escuchar Trunks antes de perder el conocimiento.

…..

Con un ojo a medio abrir miro ese cálido y protector rostro que amaba con todo su corazón - a-abue…lo? – logro decir antes de caer en la oscuridad. No sabía si estaba muerta, si estaba viva, si estaba en aquel planeta, si estaba en la tierra, o si estaba en el paraíso.

…

Bip Bip Bip Bip…

Sentado en una silla al lado de su camilla - Chichi por favor… - rogaba besando su mano – no te vayas, no me dejes ahora, por favor… prometo quedarme aquí por el resto de tus días, pero no ahora… estaré contigo hasta que seas una viejita, trabajaré todos los días si así lo quieres, prometo no comer tanto, ni hacerte cocinar todo el día, pero por favor quédate con nosotros… ahora que me dieron una nueva y última oportunidad, quédate conmigo.

Bip Bip Bip Bip….

- por favor… - las lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

Bip Bip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

…

- mamá! – dijo Gohan y Goten cuando sintieron la disminución en el ki de su madre. Cuando se ponían de pie de los sillones, dos médicos entraron corriendo a la habitación, impidiendo que los dos hermanos entraran.

…..

- no! Chichi! – se puso de pie sosteniendo su mano, inclinándose para besar su frente y llorar con su cabeza apoyada frente con frente. De pronto una idea surgió, poso una mano en su pecho y la otra sosteniendo cariñosamente su mano con sus dedos entrelazados. Se concentro y comenzó a enviar pequeños choques de energía al cuerpo de ella. Se detenía y comenzaba otra vez hasta que el sonido de la maquina y los latidos de su corazón se regulaban nuevamente.

Biiiiiiiiiiip Biiiip Biiip Biip Bip Bip Bip…

Sonrió de alivio y se alejo cuando dos doctores lo empujaban para que se hiciera a un lado. No escuchó nada, no sabía que habían entrado y tampoco le importo. Se quedo atrás mirando como ellos la examinaban.

- qué hizo? – la doctora le pregunto.

- nada – mintió.

- que extraño – comento el otro doctor, la miro confundido – había entrado en shock, pero…

- bueno, parece que todo va bien – sonrió al acompañante de Chichi – quizás mejor de lo que esperábamos – se quedo examinando la cálida sonrisa que le daba cuando dijo las noticias – tendría la amabilidad de esperar afuera unos minutos? Debemos hacer nuevos exámenes de rutina para ver los progresos.

- claro – le dijo, pero antes de irse – se pondrá bien?

- no lo puedo confirmar enseguida, pero por lo que vemos creo que si… hasta me aventuro a decir que podría despertar en unos días.

- en serio? – sus ojos brillaron.

- si.

- gracias! – con la mega sonrisa pegada en su cara salio de la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta todos se quedaron allí con grandes ojos y la boca arrastrando el suelo – Hola! – saludo a todos con una sonrisa algo avergonzada y la manos tras su nuca.

- G-Go…ku? – dijo Bulma en un susurro. Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Estaba alucinando? Acaso los demás estaban viendo lo mismo que ella?

- si Bulma todos estamos viendo lo mismo – N° 18 hablo sin importancia.

- lo dije en voz alta? – Bulma se pregunto a sí misma.

- si, y lo sigues haciendo – la rubia contesto.

En esos instantes ninguno salía del shock.

- lo sabía – comento en voz baja Vegeta.

- P-PAPÁ! – grito Gohan corriendo a darle un abrazo igual que un pequeño niño.

- hola Gohan – lo abrazo.

- p-pero de cuándo q-que estas aquí? qué haces aquí? es por mamá? esta mal? – sus preguntas fueron de alegría y curiosidad a incertidumbre y miedo.

- no, todo esta bien, Chichi esta mejorando, los médicos dijeron que podría despertar en los próximos días.

- en serio? – suspiro de alivio – papá no sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado, te necesitaba tanto, igual que mamá y Goten – decía Gohan quien al mencionar a su hermano se giro para mirarlo. Estaba quieto, mirando directamente a Goku, con su mano entrelazada con la de Bra.

- lo se – comento con tristeza Goku.

- lo sabes?

- lo observe todo gracias a Kaiosama – poso su mano en el hombro como consuelo.

Gohan sonrió con tristeza, luego se giro y miro a su hermano quien todavía estaba quieto, solo mirando a su alrededor y al parecer Bra le hablaba al oído.

- ve – susurraba – debes saludar a tu padre – Bra lo animaba empujándolo suavemente hacia delante.

- yo… - dijo mientras caminaba hacia su padre. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, parecía un niño y recordó el instante en que conoció por primera vez a su padre – lo siento… - le susurro una vez que Goku lo tuvo en un fuerte abrazo – no quise decir todas esas cosas papá… - le dijo con respecto a aquella vez que dijo que lo odiaba frente a la casa donde él se crió. Seguramente también vio aquello y ahora se arrepentía, su padre no era el culpable de todo, tampoco era completamente inocente, pero era algo que debían hablarlo en un futuro y arreglar la situación de padre e hijo.

- no Goten, yo lo siento – le respondió sin querer soltarlo.

Bra totalmente emocionada no podía contener las lágrimas, sabía cuan difícil era esto para su esposo, en pocas ocasiones hablaron de aquello, pero no era necesario conversarlo para saber todo lo que ocurría en su cabeza. A pesar del descontento de Goten de no haber tenido un padre la mayor parte de su vida, sabía que amaba con todo su corazón a aquel hombre que le dio la vida. Y por eso ella estaba totalmente agradecida. Por él… ahora existía su esposo, el hombre más cariñoso, maravilloso que alguna vez pudo desear.

Una vez que ambos se separaron Bra sin poder contener su alegría corrió a los brazos de Goku, quien quedo completamente paralizado con la joven que lo rodeaba con sus finos brazos. Goku sonrió con aquel acción al igual que los demás. Nadie sabía que pensaba en esos momentos la chica de cabellos azules, pero el rostro de felicidad lo decía todo.

- gracias por estar aquí señor Goku – dijo entre sollozos aferrada a él.

Goku no pudo decir nada, además de la felicidad que sintió con el recibimiento de todos, y totalmente sorprendido con aquella actitud de la chica, le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente. Una vez que ella lo soltó, se fue a su Goten, lo tomo de las manos y se apoyo en su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

- estas bien? – le pregunto con preocupación.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de la conmoción, cada uno se acerco a Goku para saludarlo y hablar con él. Después de todos aquellos años lejos, él les explicaba sobre sus experiencias, las batallas que lucho con los demás en el paraíso y en otros lugares de otras dimensiones. También les comento sobre como Shen Long trato el cuerpo de Goku haciendo desaparecer por completo las esferas de su cuerpo y que ahora no existían y no representaban ningún peligro. Del mismo modo decía cómo es que le habían dado una nueva y última oportunidad. Ahora él debía cuidar de su familia y dedicarse a ella, el universo no dependería de su experiencia o capacidad para la batalla, ahora eso les correspondería a otros.

- quiénes otros? – pregunto Krillin.

- mmm… no lo sé – rió con timidez. Los demás rieron al notar que Goku no cambiaba ni apariencia ni en su actitud infantil – sólo sé que no puedo intervenir si llega una amenaza a la tierra porque no debería estar aquí, ellos hicieron una excepción y retribuirme el favor de salvar tantas veces el universo.

- a propósito… - intervino Bulma – de cuándo estas aquí? tú trajiste a Pan y Trunks, cierto?

- si, regrese el día que ellos regresaron, estaban mal heridos, casi a punto de morir y ahí fue cuando me dieron permiso para volver, por lo que busque sus ki, utilizando la transmisión instantánea los traje de inmediato.

- por eso me parecía tan extraño que ellos llegaran tan de repente, sin la nave y además de no hablar que ya estaban en los tanques de regeneración – sonrió con alegría, ahora parecía ir todo en su curso, para bien.

- si, fue extraño sentir sus ki de un segundo a otro – dijo Gohan recordando el episodio de hace 5 días atrás.

Gohan, Videl y Goten se encontraban en la sala de espera en el hospital cuando de un segundo a otro los hermanos sintieron los ki, débiles pero vivos. Los dos volaron a toda velocidad a la casa de Bulma, cuando llegaron allí, estaba Vegeta mirando los tanques y a los dos que se encontraban en ella.

- pero eso no explica como no sentimos tu ki – intervino Goten.

- son unos estúpidos – dijo Vegeta que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, apoyado en la pared y de ojos cerrados.

- sentiste mi ki? – pregunto Goku.

- por supuesto, mis habilidades son mayores a la de todos estos – se refirió a los demás.

- vaya y todo lo que me costo aprender a ocultar mi ki por completo.

- puede que lo escondas por completo, pero sayajines puros como nosotros aún tenemos la habilidad de leer los ki de nuestra propia raza, idiota.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo último, como siempre y las ofensas de Vegeta contra él, comento – ya veo.

…..

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, asustada miro a su alrededor, viendo imágenes borrosas de color verde – agua? – pensó. Se removió incómoda en el espacio tan pequeño donde se encontraba – _estoy muerta?_ – comenzó a moverse cada vez más, con pánico de tan pequeño espacio – _Y si esos malditos seres me tienen encerrada?_– comenzó a pensar cada vez más cosas. Aún viendo todo borroso y verde, miro sus manos y sus piernas, parecían perfectamente sanas nuevamente. Sus manos se fueron a su cara, tocándose, y no se había percatado que tenía una máscara? Se la quito y comenzó a escuchar un pitido. Bip Bip Bip. Y el líquido que la rodeaba empezó a drenarse.

…

- sonó la alarma! – dijo una extasiada Bulma, que se encontraba en la cocina charlando con Videl y Bra – uno de los dos debe haber despertado – las tres salieron corriendo al laboratorio.

Una vez que llegaron se encontraron con una Pan de espaldas, desnuda y completamente mojada.

La pelinegra sin darse la vuelta y totalmente confundida, no sabía que estaba pasando, acaso estaba en el laboratorio de Bulma?

- PAN! – escucho decir, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su madre corriendo para un abrazo. Sin saber que hacer, se quedo quieta sin responder a nada.

Bulma por otro lado con una gran toalla blanca en la mano se acerca a ella y se la entrega – bienvenida de vuelta – Pan la recibió y se quedo mirándola.

- Pan estas bien? – le pregunto Bra que también se había acercado a ella para un pequeño abrazo.

- yo… - comenzó a divagar – cómo es que… yo estaba en ese horrendo planeta y… qué hacen aquí? – dijo totalmente confundida.

- tranquila hija, ya todo esta bien – Videl la tranquilizaba, acercándole una silla para que descansara.

- debes estar un poco abrumada con toda la situación, seguramente también debido al shock – explicaba Bulma.

- Trunks! – dijo Pan luego de unos segundos de silencio – dónde esta? – dijo mirando a su alrededor hasta que sintió su ki estable. Lo vio en un tanque de regeneración a metros de ella. Corrió hasta allá, poso sus manos sobre el cristal, mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa… - susurraba.

- hey – dijo su madre que ahora se encontraba tras ella posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros desnudos – él esta bien, Bulma dice que le tomara un poco más en recuperarse, pero ya esta a salvo.

Pan se dio la vuelta y frente a ella – perdóname mamá – lloro desconsoladamente sobre su pecho, envolviendo fuertemente sus brazos en ella.

- shhh – la calmo haciendo caricias maternales en su espalda – ya todo esta bien, no hay nada que perdonar. Estoy bien de solo saber que tú estas bien hija.

- en serio? no estas enojada? – dijo ahora mirándola a la cara.

Videl seco sus lágrimas con el dedo pulgar, le beso la frente – no, no estoy enojada, estuve preocupada… - sonrió para ella – pero eso no quiere decir que tu padre reaccione de la misma manera – le advirtió, pensando en lo que posiblemente su marido hará – creo que esta vez el castigo será severo.

Pan asintió con la cabeza, abrazo a su madre y dejo descansar su cabeza en un hombro de ella mientras se abrazaban.

…

- Pan estas comiendo mucho más que yo! – exclamo Bra al verla comer.

- no tienes idea el hambre que tenía – dijo con la boca llena. Sobre la mesa toneladas de comida que Videl y Bulma habían preparado para ella. La notaron con una leve cantidad de bajo peso, la mayoría lo había recuperado gracias al tratamiento recibido por el tanque de regeneración. Y por lo que ella les había contado era debido a que esos _seres_no la habían alimentado y le drenaban su energía.

- me imagino… - comento Bra – viene Goten – dijo en voz baja mirando hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina.

- y Vegeta – dijo Bulma.

- y Gohan – dijo Videl.

Pan también los había sentido, pero no dijo nada, tenía miedo de lo que diría su padre y el reproche que se aproximaba.

- Pan! – dijo Gohan cuando la vio. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo interrumpiendo su comida. Ella se bajo de la silla y lo abrazo sin decir una palabra – me alegro que hayas despertado hija – la beso en la mejilla y la miro de pies a cabeza – veo que estas completamente curada. Te sientes del todo bien?

- si papá – dijo tímidamente.

- segura? – quiso asegurarse por completo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- que bueno… - sonrió y luego su carita tan tierna que le daba a su hija cambio por completo, Pan sabía lo que se avecinaba y se preparo – no vuelvas a hacer algo así! Me entiendes?

- si – dijo mirando el suelo.

- mírame – le dijo tomando su mentón y dirigiéndola para que lo viera – nunca! Pero nunca más hagas algo así!, no tienes idea lo que se siente! No sabes la preocupación que sentía por ti y no podía hacer nada!

Los demás estaban algo sorprendidos por el modo tan golpeado de su voz y la severidad de cada palabra. Se sintieron algo incómodos con la situación.

Goten intervino o trato – Gohan creo que… - él lo interrumpió.

Lo apunto con el dedo y lo hizo callar sin sacar la mirada de su hija – hermano tu te callas, cuando tengas problemas con tus hijos me entenderás, por lo que ahora te pido que no intervengas.

- esta bien – dijo con susto Goten. Retrocedió unos pasos y se quedo al lado de su esposa – mi hermano esta de mal humor y creo que mejor nos vamos – le susurro al oído y tomándola de la mano.

- no, no! – dijo Gohan – se quedan donde están! – ordeno. Goten y Bra quedaron congelado en el mismo lugar y no se atrevieron a moverse ni un milímetro – quiero que todos sean testigos, así mi querida hija tendrá un recordatorio por parte de cada uno de nosotros – miro nuevamente a su hija – Pan estas completamente CASTIGADA!

- p-pero – iba a protestar cuando Videl la interrumpió.

- hija no nos importa que tengas 20, 30 o 40 años, sigues siendo nuestra hija y por lo tanto obedecerás cada una de nuestras reglas.

- te quedaras a vivir con nosotros, harás todo lo que tu madre y yo digamos, tendrás que retomar tus clases en la universidad, trabajaras y ganaras tu propio dinero, subirás el rendimiento de tus notas, no quiero novios!, no quiero salidas!, no quiero entrenamientos!… - dijo Gohan

- p-pero… -

- nada de "pero"… y todo esto se hará hasta que yo lo decida.

Pan suspiro derrotada y asintió con la cabeza.

- ahora puedes seguir comiendo – dijo calmadamente.

- menos mal que no eres mi padre… - comento Goten en voz baja.

- tú no hables mocoso tarado! – dijo Vegeta, que como siempre estaba más alejado de los demás – en cuanto despierte el otro mocoso – dijo refiriéndose a su hijo – entrenaran diariamente conmigo y Kakaroto. Cada día están más débiles, si no hubiera sido así, Trunks hubiera acabado fácilmente con esas débiles sabandijas! – se refirió a los seres que anteriormente había hablado Goku.

Pan estaba concentrada en su comida, pero luego quedo paralizada cuando escucho a Vegeta decir Kakaroto. Su mirada quedo fija en el guerrero, pestañeo varias veces y frunció el ceño en confusión – dijiste Kakaroto?

- ohh hija… - hablo Videl acercándose a ella – te había dicho que tu abuela Chichi estaba mejor, cierto? – todos los demás quedaron en silencio, ellos ya sabían de la vuelta de Goku, todos menos Pan y Trunks.

- si… ella esta bien, no es cierto? – dijo preocupada, había insistido en ir a verla de inmediato, pero se lo negaron diciendo que ella debía recomponerse un poco más y comer, además que ella ya tenía compañía. Pero ahora que lo pensaba su abuela estaba sola, todos estaban aquí en la cocina con ella – cierto? – insistió.

- si hija, ella esta perfectamente bien – sonrió Gohan – incluso despertó ayer en la mañana – dijo con más alegría si eso era posible.

- en serio? – abrió grandes sus ojos, estaba tan feliz ahora, los problemas parecían irse poco a poco. Primero su abuela estaba bien, mejor aún… despierta, su madre le había contado que ella no estaba así por la caída, si no más bien por una enfermedad que fue detectada gracias a la caída y su ida al hospital. Sus padres no habían sido tan severos con ella como había imaginado, y Trunks… bueno Trunks… no estaba del todo bien, pero estaba en proceso de recuperación, al menos estaba vivo. Suspiro en alivio. Acaso habían mejores noticias? Antes de su mente siguiera pensando hablo su padre nuevamente.

- necesito que te sientes – le dijo al verla que ella ya estaba de pie frente a él. Pan obedeció a regañadientes, acaso no eran tan buenas noticias? Su pulso comenzó a incrementarse debido al nerviosismo – no te pongas nerviosa, si? Son buenas noticias – le dijo al ver que la cara de su hija se estaba poniendo un poco pálida.

- dime de una buena vez, quieres? – dijo ya irritada.

- esta bien… sabes como llegaste aquí? – Gohan le pregunto.

Pan lo miro a los ojos. Él tenía razón _– cómo llegue aquí? – _se pregunto – ahora que lo dices… no lo sé… fue Trunks?

- no lo creo, ya apenas tría pulsaciones cuando ambos llegaron – dijo Bulma.

Pan que miraba a Bulma, vio como ella sonreía, miro a su padre nuevamente que también mostraba la misma sonrisa, al igual que todos los demás.

- ay! dile de una buena vez Gohan, la pobre esta que muere de nervios! – comento Bra.

- mi padre los trajo de vuelta – declaro por fin Gohan. Pan se quedo en silencio un completo minuto con su mirada perdida en el suelo, tratando de pensar y pensar y pensar si acaso lo que había escuchado estaba bien. Tratando de entender si lo que ella estaba concluyendo era cierto o no – Pan? – le escucho hablar a su padre – estas bien?

- mi abuelito Goku? – fue lo único capas de decir.

- así es… papá esta de vuelta! – dijo un feliz Goten.

- no entiendo qué tiene de alegre pensar que el idiota de Kakaroto haya vuelto, siempre es lo mismo, desaparece para entrenar y cuando se hace más fuerte esta de vuelta – Vegeta dijo encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la cocina. Iba directo a su cámara de gravedad. Si Goku estaba de vuelta era porque estaba más fuerte aún y sea como sea por lo menos tenía que igualarlo - _Ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya una vez más!_– fue el último pensamiento del príncipe de todos los sayajines antes de entrar a su sagrado templo de entrenamientos.

- dónde esta? – pregunto Pan.

- esta con tu abuela Chichi en el hospital, pero luego dijo que vendría así que… - Gohan no alcanzó a decir más ya que Pan salio corriendo a la puerta trasera – Pan! espera!

- Gohan déjala – Videl lo detuvo tomándole el brazo. Todos vieron como ella despego a toda velocidad por el aire.

- pero todavía no se encuentra muy bien Videl…

- ella esta bien.

…

- señorita! – dijo un guardia que perseguía a Pan por lo pasillos del hospital. Pan seguía caminando a toda prisa siguiendo el ki de su abuela.

- señorita usted no puede entrar ahí! – le advirtió una doctora que salía justamente de la sala de Chichi. La tomo suavemente del brazo y Pan se detuvo y la miro – lo siento, ella ya tiene una visita y no se permiten más personas. Es usted algún familiar?

- soy su nieta.

- ya veo, se parece a ella – le comento y luego sonrió – espere aquí hasta que su abuelo salga, si?

- m-mi a-abuelo esta ahí? – pregunto aún sin creerlo. No podía sentir su ki, acaso era cierto que él estaba ahí dentro? Quizás se confundieron y era su abuelo Satán que estaba visitándola.

- si… - respondió – y veo que también heredaste la mirada de él – dijo amablemente enfocándose en los ojos de Pan – así que espera aquí, seguramente saldrá luego, lleva días con ella ahí dentro.

Pan asintió con la cabeza. La doctora se fue dejándola sola en la sala de espera. Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y espero. No paso más de 1 minuto hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse.

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron en sorpresa, era cierto, era cierto lo que todos habían dicho. Él, su abuelo, su querido abuelo Goku salía a paso lento y cuidadoso de la sala. Se encamino hacia ella y Pan sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían se quedo en blanco, no articulo palabra alguna, palideció, su boca se seco y su corazón se aceleró. Lo que había querido desde el día de su partida, el regreso de su abuelo, estaba sucediendo ahora, en esos mismos instantes. No lo podía creer. Cerro sus ojos, creyendo que todo esto era un sueño, que ella había muerto en aquel planeta y que ahora su alma estaba vagando en algún lugar, los abrió nuevamente sólo para verlo ahí frente a ella, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, con su única sonrisa, la sonrisa más linda de todas, la más sincera, con esos ojos bondadosos, llenos de paz y alegría.

Extendió su mano temblorosa y sintió el fuerte pero a la vez suave agarre de la mano de Goku. Él le sonrió más ampliamente, se encogió un poco, para estar más a la altura de su nieta y como si fuera una pluma la abrazo alzándola del suelo.

- me alegro que te recuperaras pequeña – le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Ella comenzó a agitarse y contra su voluntad las lágrimas se extendían libremente de sus ojos – no te vayas, no otra vez abuelito… - dijo entre sollozos.

- no me iré Pan – le respondió.

- te quiero tanto! – lo abrazo con más fuerza, no quería despegarse de su pecho. Quería asegurarse que estaba aquí con ella, que no era un sueño, que el hombre que abrazaba con tanto amor era su adorado abuelo Goku, al que extraño día a día desde su partida, al que lloro por meses, al que lo adoro con todo su corazón , al que idolatraba desde el día en que nació.

- yo también mi pequeña, no sabes cuanto te extrañe y me alegras aún más mi día al saber que estas sana y salva.

Luego de interminables momentos en que Pan no fue capaz de soltar a su abuelo, y él tampoco fue capaz de lo contrario. Se quedaron abrazados en el sillón, Goku tratando de calmar el llanto interminable de su nieta. Cuando por fin lo logro, se quedaron hablando por horas, contándole lo sucedido en el más allá, hablando sobre su rescate, sobre lo mucho que extraño a todos, sobre Trunks y por último sobre Chichi.

- si… - comento Goku – ya debe estar por despertar, dijo que estaba un poco cansada y quería dormir.

- cuando despierte puedo ir a verla? – Pan le pregunto.

- claro que puedes. Yo puedo esperar, después de todo creo que ya tengo un poco de hambre – rió de la vergüenza al escuchar que su estómago rugía pidiendo de comer.

- desde cuándo no has comido abuelo?

- mmm – dijo con una mano en su barbilla y mirando hacia arriba – desde hace un día, creo.

- un día! – no lo podía creer, su abuelo, Goku no había comido en un día! Extraño por decirlo menos.

- si, pero no te preocupes, es que no he sentido mucha hambre, he estado acompañando a Chichi.

- espérame aquí – dijo y partió corriendo. Goku se encogió de hombros y espero. A los 5 minutos ella volvió con bolsas cargadas de comida preparada. Las había ido a comprar a la cafetería y como se encontraba sin dinero las puso a la cuenta de su abuelo Satán. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y obviamente estaba autorizada por él, pero muy pocas veces lo había hecho.

- ohh gracias Pan – sonrió de alegría extrema cuando vio la gran cantidad de alimentos para él.

…..

- abuela, lo siento mucho – por millonésima vez en el día estaba llorando.

- ni niña, no llores. Ya todo esta bien, no fue tu culpa. Gohan me explico que todo se debía a que consumí algún alimento que estaba contaminado con salmonella y ese día me desmaye por mis faltas de energía más que por el susto.

- pero aún así te hice sufrir, a ti y a todos. Lo siento, fue mi error… - continúo con su llanto desconsolado. Chichi estiro su mano desde su cama hasta el rostro de su nieta que estaba sentada en una silla a su lado.

- tranquila… - le dijo en voz baja – te prometo que todo esta bien, ya calma… estamos todos bien y te prometo que Trunks también lo estará, ya veras que despierta en unos días más.

…..

Días después, Pan se encontraba como cada día en el laboratorio de Bulma esperando a que Trunks despertara del tanque de regeneración.

- iré a dejarle la cena a Pan – dijo Chichi poniéndose de pie de la silla de la cocina de C.C.

- no, no Chichi, te dieron el alta del hospital hace sólo cuatro días, quédate tranquila y sigue conversando con Bulma, yo iré a dejarle la comida a Pan – dijo Goku.

- Vegeta porque no aprendes de Goku, ha? – dijo Bulma – a cambiado mucho desde que volvió, así podrías ser tu de vez en cuando, un poco más amable y ayudarme.

Vegeta no dijo ni una sola palabra, hizo caso omiso a lo que su mujer dijo y siguió con su cena como si nada.

- cuando crees que Trunks despierte? – dijo Chichi – a pasado ya un tiempo y… - Vegeta la interrumpió al notar la cara de preocupación de ambas mujeres.

- pronto – declaro - mujeres no se preocupen tanto. Trunks a sido un holgazán la mayor parte de su vida de adulto, es obvio que le cueste más recuperarse – se puso de pie ya dispuesto para irse. De solo pensar en su hijo le daba rabia – si hasta la mocosa de Gohan se recupero más rápido. No tendrá mucha sangre sayajin en las venas, pero por lo menos ella entrena más que todos estos estúpidos – se fue murmurando por lo pasillos.

….

- y qué pasa si no despierta? Qué pasa si se queda así por siempre?... todo esto es mi culpa abuelo – dijo en medio otro llanto más.

- no Pan, Trunks es fuerte, debes tener fe. Quédate a su lado, así sentirá que estas con él, así tendrá más fuerzas para luchar.

- abuelo… yo creo que esto nunca debió ser. Por qué hay tantos obstáculos? Es el destino el que no quiere que -

- no Pan, el destino no depara el futuro, eso no nos dice que debemos hacer y que no. Eso lo forja uno mismo, si quieres algo debes luchar hasta conseguirlo, no dejes que nadie interfiera en tu camino. Debes esforzarte hasta la última gota de sudor. Así siempre lo lograras.

- pero y que hay de papá?

- Gohan tiene miedo, tiene miedo de que su única hija lo deje, que lo olvide. Él necesita tiempo, nada más. Tiende a ser más aprensivo que la mayoría, así como fue Chichi con él, pero con el tiempo entenderá – alzó una mano para limpiar las lágrimas que ahora se detenían.

- hmp! y todos pensábamos que Kakaroto no tenía cerebro – murmuro Vegeta que logró escuchar desde el pasillo. Llevaba un tiempo esperando ahí afuera. Aunque nadie se diera cuenta, él diariamente iba a ver a su hijo, lo chequeaba un corto tiempo para sentir su ki y ver el progreso, para luego irse nuevamente. Pan y Bulma habían sido las únicas en darse cuenta de aquello. Su mujer obviamente porque sabía absolutamente todo de él y la mocosa, bueno, porque ella estaba casi las 24 horas de todos los días junto a su hijo.

…

Llevaban unas dos semanas viviendo ahí a petición de Bulma. Les había comentado que era lo mejor por un tiempo. Chichi debía descansar y recuperarse por completo y en su casa habían muchas comodidades, así no tendría que esforzarse por nada. Goku también estuvo de acuerdo, pensó que era lo mejor, si en caso de que tuviera alguna recaída Bulma estaría ahí para ayudarla o bien estarían más cerca de los hospitales de la cuidad. Así también Bulma se sentía más acompañada con su amiga Chichi y la ayuda emocional por parte de ella le hacía mejor para subir sus ánimos con respecto a su hijo.

Por otra parte Gohan y Videl se vieron casi obligados también a quedarse, Pan no quiso moverse del lado de Trunks, por más que Gohan trato de razonar con ella, no hizo caso alguno.

Bra obligo a Goten a quedarse en la misma casa también. Ella no podía dejar sola a su amiga de toda la vida pasar por todo aquello. También quería saber de su hermano y su estado de salud. Por lo que decidió quedarse en su antigua casa. Así también aprovechaba la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con su padre y hacerle la idea poco a poco que ella iba a ser madre. Tenía casi dos meses y la redondez de su estómago comenzaba a mostrarse ligeramente.

Vegeta era otro caso, muy aparte. Se vio agobiado con tanta gente viviendo en su casa, más aún cuando se trataba de Kakaroto rondando libremente por cada rincón del hogar. Pero a pesar de su siempre rivalidad con él, esto hacía las cosas un poco más interesantes, tenía un contrincante digno de vuelta, con el cual podía entrenar libremente sin reprimir su poder.

Por el contrario, eran las sensaciones que le daba el menor de los Son, Goten, no eran las mismas. Verlo diariamente con su hija le producía celos, esos celos de padre sobreprotector. Ahora bien conocía lo que sentía Gohan con Pan, ahora lo comprendía con totalidad. Verlo como siempre estaba pendiente de ella, rondándola a cada paso que ella daba, captando la mirada penetrante que le daba a su hija a cada instante, le daban ganas de golpearlo y molerlo hasta dejarlo como un trozo de carne podrido. Pero también aprendió a verlo con otros ojos, el mocoso adoraba a su hija, siempre la atendía, nunca le dijo una mala palabra, nunca le grito, nunca hizo nada malo. Él siempre, pero siempre estaba pendiente de ella, de lo que necesitaba, de lo que quería, de lo que deseaba a cada instante. Si hasta en la hora de almuerzo en su trabajo venía a comer con ella. Lo vio en múltiples ocasiones masajeando sus pies cuando los dos se recostaban en los sillones a ver televisión. Vio como Bra le quitaba la comida y Goten no decía ni una palabra, ni siquiera una mala mirada. Vio como muchas veces ella le gritaba en su cara, molesta por alguna ridiculez y él solo asentía con la cabeza pidiendo perdón cuando en realidad no tenia que pedir perdón por nada.

Su forma de verlo había cambiado, él era digno de su hija, la soportaba incluso más que él mismo, y eso que él adoraba a su princesa. Lo único que hacía falta era que se hiciera más fuerte, pero eso se arreglaría una vez que su propio mocoso despertara. El entrenamiento de Trunks y Goten iba a ser severo, de eso se iba a asegurar él y Kakaroto.

- deja de tener esa cara, quieres? – dijo ya una molesta Videl a su esposo.

- qué cara? Es la única que tengo – dijo también molesto.

La hija de Satán enrojeció en furia. Últimamente su querido y siempre sumiso esposo estaba contestándole de mala manera y con mal humor. Sabía a que se debía tal comportamiento, pero no iba a permitir jamás que le hablara así – es la ÚLTIMA vez que me respondes de esa manera Gohan – le advirtió.

- de qué manera? – le respondió desafiante.

- Gohan! – se escucho la voz de Chichi en forma de advertencia. Estaba bajando las escaleras de la gran casa de los Brief. Eran las 9 de la mañana y recién se había levantado – que Pan no se quiera despegar del laboratorio por Trunks, no es culpa de Videl, me oíste?

- ahora las dos están en mi contra? – dijo otra vez molesto.

- hijo no le hables así a tu madre y ni a tu esposa – también Goku lo regaño.

- pero papá! – se quejo como un pequeño, miro a los tres y cayó derrotado – urrghh! Me voy al trabajo, se me hace tarde – dijo poniéndose de pie del living.

- no te despides? – dijo Videl.

Gohan se dio la media vuelta, volvió hacia ellos y suspiro. Era cierto, últimamente sus modales eran de lo peor, pero le molestaba en demasía el comportamiento de su hija.

Por culpa de ese tarado Pan había sufrido todos esos años, por su culpa ella se enamoró de él, por su culpa ella ahora no estaba asistiendo a la universidad, quería estar a su lado hasta que despertara, dijo que se sentía culpable y que ella era el motivo de que Trunks se encontrara en esa situación. Y ahora para remate, hace un par de días dijo que se retiraba por un tiempo corto de los estudios, dijo un semestre para ser más precisos. Y en realidad no estaba tan mal, después de todo llevaba semanas completas faltando, entonces ir ahora, sería solamente para reprobar asignaturas, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido. Era mejor congelar la universidad por un semestre y luego volver a retomar, pero aún así lo enfurecía.

Primero se acercó a su esposa la miro por unos cortos segundos a los ojos. Videl lo capto como señal de arrepentimiento y no dijo nada, sonrió y dejo que él la besara suave y corto sobre los labios – nos vemos en la tarde, te amo – dijo en voz baja. Aún así Goku y Videl sonrieron, su hijo a veces podía ser un verdadero cabeza dura, pero cuando se equivocaba se arrepentía y pedía perdón.

- adiós mamá, no te esfuerces demasiado y descansa – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- no te preocupes, estaré bien – respondió su madre.

- en la tarde podríamos entrenar, si quieres? – le dijo Goku cuando sintió el pequeño abrazo de su hijo.

- estaría bien, nos vemos papá… despídanme de Pan… como siempre – dijo finalmente antes de irse. Todos los días era lo mismo, se despedía de su familia antes de irse al trabajo, a veces también de Bulma, Bra y Goten cuando estaban por ahí, alguna seña a Vegeta que nunca respondía de vuelta y bueno, Pan… ella nunca estaba en otro lugar de la casa que no fuera el laboratorio, y por lo tanto apenas la veía. No porque no quisiera, pero era desgarrador verla así. Aquellas veces en que fue a ver a ella o Trunks al laboratorio, Pan estaba durmiendo en alguna silla, o lamentándose una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado, o culpándose por el estado de Trunks, o llorando, o simplemente viéndolo a través del cristal. Y eso, eso era horrible.

…..

- ese de ahí no es… Thomas? – Bra soltó de la mano a Goten para indicarlo a lo lejos. Estaba dentro de un café conversando con una chica rubia.

Goten miro a través del vidrio lo que indico Bra – si, es él y ella? – dijo tratando de enfocarse más para saber quién era ella? Estaban al otro lado de la calle y la gente que pasaba a cada momento y no dejaban ver bien – Marron? – dijo en voz baja al percatarse que era su ki. No la distinguió en seguida pues ella estaba de espalda hacia ellos, pero no había duda que eran ellos.

- Marron! – dijo ahora sorprendida, era cierto era ella - pero que hacen juntos? acaso eran amigos? – le pregunto.

- que yo sepa, no – Goten se encogió de hombros – ya vámonos – le dijo tomando la mano nuevamente y con la otra llevando las cientos de bolsas de compras de Bra.

- no, no, no… déjame ver un poquito más – sonrió.

- Bra – advirtió – no creo que sea lo que estas pensando…

- ah no? – ella levanto una ceja – mira eso…

Goten miro otra vez hacia allá y quedo un poco sorprendido al ver que Marron extendía su manos a través y sobre la mesa para tomar la de él. No era un signo muy amoroso que digamos, pero tampoco era solo de amistad. Goten se rasco la cabeza – qué significa eso? – le dijo ahora confundido.

- mmm… sea lo que sea, Marron y Thomas se merecen a alguien bueno. Si fuera así me alegro por ellos.

- alegrarte por ellos?... y Pan? qué hay de Pan?... no creo que le guste eso. Es su novio o ex – novio, bueno da lo mismo, pero con una de sus amigas?... no lo creo, esto tiene mala pinta.

- primero: es su ex – novio – le corrigió – dudo que quiera volver con él, si después de todo Pan no se ha despegado del lado de Trunks, no? – Goten asintió – segundo: dudo que Pan se enoje, ella no esta interesada en él, bueno para ser más precisos ella no esta interesada en él desde… mmm – lo pensó – un año? o bueno desde que durmió con mi hermano.

- UN AÑO! - grito – me estas diciendo que ellos durmieron juntos hace un año! p-pero, p-pero ella estaba con Thomas… eso fue… CUÁNDO FUE ESO? – le pregunto.

- cálmate! No seas tan dramático – le resto importancia – ellos…mmm… fue… creo que en nuestro matrimonio – dudo, ya no se acordaba muy bien cuando le había contado Pan.

- QUÉ! Pero yo pensé que había sido solo esa vez, esa que… ahh! olvídalo!... – la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar – apenas despierte le voy a dar una paliza! – murmuro molesto, refiriéndose a Trunks.

…

- si – murmuro – va todo bien – sonrió feliz – Pan porque no tomas un baño de burbujas, te relajas un poco, pareces tensa. Además Videl y yo dejamos comida lista en el horno – dijo Bulma. Se aparto del tanque de regeneración y camino hacia una máquina que extendía un largo papel. Lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a leerlo.

- esta bien? – le pregunto Pan acercándose a ella.

- si – le contesto – ahora su cuerpo esta completamente sano, creo que en un máximo de 20 horas debería despertar.

Pan suspiro de alivio, era cierto, con el paso de los días su cara parecía tomar más color y hasta vio o seguramente lo imagino moviendo algunos dedos de sus manos. No estaba segura de aquello, pero las noticias levantaron su ánimo.

Salio de la habitación por primera vez sin tanta preocupación, se fue a la habitación que le dio Bulma, se desvistió y tomo un baño para relajarse. Media hora después estaba bajando las escaleras para encontrase con casi, a excepción de Bulma y Vegeta, todos en el living conversando y tomando algo refrescante.

- es bueno verte así – le dijo Goku cuando la vio entrar.

- así como? – le pregunto un tanto confundida.

- más alegre – le sonrió. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, le tomo la barbilla y la observo – así me gusta mi pequeña – le beso la frente – quieres algo de comer? – le ofreció. Los demás siguieron charlando como si nada.

Pan abrió sus ojos. Acaso el abuelo Goku estaba bien?, se pregunto. Lo miro extrañada y luego miro a lo demás, nadie parecía darse cuenta de aquello? – abuelo estas bien? – le dijo a medida que extendía su mano a su frente. No había fiebre, pero siguió mirándolo como si algo malo estuviera en él.

- no te preocupes tu abuelo regreso cambiado – Chichi rió bajito.

- hasta cocina – dijo Goten.

- hace el aseo – añadió Bra.

- ahora él es el dueño de casa – comento Gohan. Todos rieron. Goku con sus manos tras su nuca rió algo avergonzado.

- en serio? – dijo Pan.

- claro! – dijo sin vergüenza – ven, vamos a comer.

- eso siii – volvió a comentar Gohan – cocina, pero se come la mitad probando si le quedo buena o no jajaja.

- hey!... al menos la comida de ayer quedo buena – dijo antes de irse con su nieta hasta la cocina.

- crees que deberíamos decirle – comento bajito Goten a Bra. Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, él con su brazo rodeando su cintura.

Bra se acercó al oído – no creo, al menos no todavía – respondió en seguida, sabía que estaba hablando sobre lo que habían visto hoy en la mañana en el café del centro comercial.

En eso Vegeta justo entra y los escucha – no me digan que Pan también esta esperando un niño! – comento con voz fuerte. Todos los demás se dieron vuelta para mirarlo.

- un niño?... – dijo Videl – de qué demonios hablas Veg… - abrió sus ojos.

- Pan esta… NO! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! – grito Gohan – PAAN! – le grito llamándola.

- nooo! No es esooo! – dijo Bra.

- PAN! – grito otra vez. Pan volvió corriendo con su abuelo.

- hija es cierto que estas emba… - decía Videl antes de ser interrumpida.

- qué quieres decir con que "también"? – dijo Bra a su padre.

- ah? – Vegeta quedo sin palabras, acaso era posible que… - Princesa… - dijo acercándose a ella.

- princesa? – dijo Goku divertido – ahh eres un tierno con tu hija – sonrió.

- cállate idiota! – grito Vegeta. Era la primera vez que se le escapaba eso enfrente de los demás, siempre la llamaba así cuando estaban solos – Bra, acaso no sabes que estas esperando un niño? – le pregunto calmadamente.

- QUÉ! – grito Chichi.

- yo... cómo… tú sabes? – dijo Bra. En cambio Goten estaba pálido, estaba esperando que su suegro gritara en furia y lo matara a palos – es un niño? – dijo luego de darse cuenta lo que decía su papá.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

- ahhh! Goten es un niño! – grito con alegría mientras abrazaba a esposo. Luego se puso de pie abrazando a su padre. Vegeta se quedo quieto, no se lo devolvió pues estaba frente a todos y ese signo de debilidad jamás lo demostraría – tu lo sabías? – le dijo separándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

- por supuesto, se nota en tu ki.

- siento no habértelo contado antes papá, pero pensé que matarías a Goten – le dijo apenada.

- créeme que ganas no me faltan, pero no mataría al padre de tu hijo – le dijo mirando seriamente a Goten.

- ahh como nos cambia la vida, no? – dijo Goku palmeando la espalda de Vegeta. El príncipe solo le dedico una mirada de muerte que hizo a Goku alejarse de él.

- felicidades – dijo Gohan abrazando a su hermano. Luego lo hizo Videl.

- abuela? – dijo Pan preocupada al verla tan quieta y algo pálida.

- Chichi? – le dijo Goku caminando hacia ella.

- un niño? – susurro aún sin poder creerlo.

- CHICHI! – dijo Goku corriendo a agarrarla mientras ella caía desmayada.

- ABUELA! – grito Pan también.

Todos alrededor de ella miraban preocupados. De repente, a lo lejos, se escucharon los gritos de Bulma – ESTA DESPERTANDO!

Pan abrió grandes sus ojos. No sabía que hacer, si quedarse a ver que ocurría con su abuela o ir al laboratorio a ver a Trunks.

Goku calmadamente la miro, asintió con la cabeza – ve – le dijo. En eso Pan corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar allá. Le explico lo ocurrido a Bulma y ella fue a chequear a su amiga.

- cualquier cosa me avisas – le dijo antes de irse.

Pan se quedo frente al tanque, podía ver como Trunks se comenzaba a mover, no abría los ojos aún, pero ya revolvía sus brazos y piernas, seguramente por la falta de espacio. El corazón de Pan saltaba de alegría y nerviosismo. Sin poder aguantarse más golpeo suavemente el vidrio que los separaba – Trunks – lo llamo. Lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que lentamente abrió sus ojos.

- _qué demonios?_ – pensaba cuando sentía el golpeteo a través del vidrio. Abrió los ojos y no podía ver nada, todo estaba borroso y lo único que podía recordar fue el repentino incremento en el ki de Pan que lo hizo salir de su estado de letargo – _acaso ella esta bien? habían muertos?... espera!_ – pensaba para si mismo_– ese planeta… y esa explosión… Pan!_– recordó. Se revolvió una vez más en el agua, sintió que algo tenía en su boca y con sus manos se la quito. En seguida escucho el pitido Bip Bip y el agua comenzó a desaparecer. Pestañeo múltiples veces tratando de despejar su visión cuando por fin vio lo que más anhelaba – Pan? – dijo con voz ronca y carraspeada.

Pan dio saltitos de alegría mientras el tanque se vaciaba – Trunks! Trunks! estas bien! – decía a medida que la puerta automática se abría. Antes de hacerlo por completo tomo una gran toalla blanca que estaba ahí cerca, pues Trunks estaba completamente desnudo, dentro del tanque no se veía nada, pero una vez que saliera podría ver todo y con sus padres y toda la familia por ahí cerca no era buena idea.

Sus emociones cambiaron de un segundo a otro, pasó de estar completamente feliz a estar nostálgica, era felicidad también, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que en poco segundos ya se extendían a través de su rostro. Apenas Trunks fue capas de salir, ella se acercó a él envolviéndolo en la toalla y lo abrazo con fuerza llorando sobre su pecho.

Trunks sonrió con su reacción, era como ver a una pequeña niña. La envolvió con sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho – Pan? – susurro sin poder creer lo que sentían sus manos al tocarla y sentirla.

Entre nuevos sollozos Pan le hablo - Trunks! gracias a dios!... – lo apretujaba con fuerza un poco desmedida - pensé que te había perdido – se alejo un poco para mirarlo - pensé que nunca abrirías los ojos – otra vez se aferro a su pecho y cerrando los ojos - lo siento, lo siento.

Trunks saco las manos que la tenía rodeada, las puso a los costados de su cabeza sosteniéndola para tenerla frente a él, la miro a los ojos con intensidad, asegurándose de la realidad, ver esos maravillosos ojos oscuros que tanto lo cautivaban, que despertaban pasión y amor al mismo tiempo, ver su cálida sonrisa, ver su pálida piel, moviendo sus dedos pulgares sobre sus mejillas y sentir sus suaves mejillas que poco a poco comenzó a sentir húmedas debido a las lágrimas que ya escapaban sin control de los ojos de Pan. Se quedaron así un minuto, sin decir una palabra, sólo mirándose el uno al otro. Trunks suspiro profundo dejando salir su cálido aliento sobre el rostro de ella. Poco a poco y a una lentitud extrema, se fue acercando a ella, primero solo rozando sus labios, acercándose y alejándose, sentir los milímetros de esos labios rosados que tanto amaba. Separo su rostro del de ella, mirándola con la misma intensidad – nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! – dijo con voz ronca, mientras Pan todavía lo sostenía por la cintura y sujetando la toalla blanca que lo rodeaba. Sin esperárselo, Trunks se apodero de los labios de Pan con fiereza descontrolada. La beso con urgencia, sintiendo hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, bajo sus manos por los costados hasta llegar a su cintura donde la apretó junto a su cuerpo, sintiendo la respiración acelerada de ella. Pan subió sus manos por su pecho hasta su cuello quedándose ahí rodeándolo, devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión. Se necesitaban con urgencia, de eso no cabía duda, la urgencia de sentirse uno con el otro era algo que no lograban controlar. El beso se profundizo y se prolongo por varios minutos hasta que Trunks se detuvo repentinamente, dejando salir un gruñido de descontento por parte de Pan.

- vienen todos – dijo Trunks separándose de ella.

- no me importa – dijo Pan acercándose nuevamente a él.

Pero él se aleja los mismos pasos y frunce el ceño – pues a mi si – dijo con fría voz que hizo a Pan temblar. Ella lo miro a los ojos, parecía molesto, pero no dijo una palabra y se alejo de él al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban.

En eso entra Bulma que corrió a los brazos de su hijo.

- hijo! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba – tuve tanto miedo… - le decía con su cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

- lo siento madre – le dijo abrazándola. Pan de inmediato noto el cambio en Trunks, él le sonrió a su madre y sus ojos mostraban alegría, pero porque con ella no. Se preguntaba. Se quedo mirando como todos lo saludaban.

Una vez de aquello, lo dejaron solo para que se vistiera y así los demás también pudieran saludarlo. Poco rato después todos los demás fueron saludándolo con alegría, a excepción de Vegeta que solo lo saludo de lejos y Gohan que con un breve abrazo se retiro sin decir una palabra.

Goku podía ver y sentir la tensión entre todos y como si nada – que tal si vamos a comer algo a la cocina? Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, no? quiero saber sobre mi futuro nieto – propuso cambiando el tema rápidamente. Los demás salieron siguiéndolo. Dejando a Pan y Trunks a solas. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Ella se sentó sobre una camilla y él acercó un asiento para estar frente a ella.

- lo siento – fue lo que rompió el silencio. Los dijo con voz fría una vez más y ni siquiera mirándola.

Pan lo miro – no tienes que decir eso, yo lo siento por haberte arrastrado a todo. Es mi culpa desde el principio. Si hubiera hecho las cosas como se debían nada habría pasado.

- no es… - se puso de pie al ver que ella se ponía triste una vez más.

Nuevamente llorando - lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – le dijo Pan entre sollozos. Él se acerco y se puso frente a ella, pero sin tocarla. La miro detenidamente mientras ella seguía llorando.

- lo siento – dijo una vez más en un susurro. Pan con sus manos tapando su cara y ocultando sus sollozos sintió como Trunks se alejaba de ella, dejándola sola en aquella habitación. Levanto su mirada y no vio a nadie, él se había ido.

- dónde vas? – dijo con voz preocupada Bulma al ver a su hijo pasar por el living. Todos los demás que también se encontraban allí lo miraron con confusión.

- hermano deberías descansar, comer un poco y recuperarte antes de salir, no crees? – dijo Bra desde uno de los sillones.

- déjenme solo – fue lo único que dijo Trunks antes de salir por la puerta principal, azotándola con fuerza que hizo a la casa temblar.

- Vegeta – dijo Bulma con voz temblorosa.

- déjalo, necesita un tiempo para recuperarse, nada malo le va a pasar – dijo mirando la puerta por donde él desapareció.

Un par de segundos después apareció Pan corriendo por el mismo lugar, abriendo la puerta, todos vieron como ella iba llorando.

- TRUNKS! – grito Pan mientras miraba el cielo y lo veía volando. Cuando salto al aire para ir tras él, alguien la detuvo sujetándole una pierna. Miro hacia atrás para ver a su padre con cara de poco amigos. La dejo en el suelo a su lado.

- qué te hizo? – pregunto con voz ronca y una cara que representaba enojo.

- nada, él no me hizo nada papá… - dijo llorando.

- DIME QUE TE HIZO ESE BASTARDO ESTA VEZ! – le exigió.

Con el aumento de ki salió Goku, Vegeta y Goten al jardín para ver que sucedía.

Pan no podía dejar de llorar, que él la dejara, el solo hecho de pensar que él la abandonaba le partía el corazón, era un dolor inmenso en su pecho.

- hey! pequeña… - Goku se acercó a Pan – déjalo, debe pensar sobre algunas cosas. Él no te dejará, te lo prometo – dijo con una mano sobre el pequeño hombro de ella.

- ese hijo tuyo no ha hecho más que lastimar a mi hija, es un maldito bastardo que debería molerlo a patadas! – dijo Gohan preso de la ira. Cuando trato de ir tras él, Vegeta lo detuvo con fuerza.

- no iras a ningún lado mocoso! – le advirtió.

- tú no eres nadie para que me mandes! – quito con rudeza la mano que sostenía uno de sus brazos dispuesto a ir a matar a Trunks.

- Gohan! – dijo Goku con voz dura – obedece! – le advirtió con una mirada de muerte que solo utilizaba con sus mas grandes enemigos.

- no papá, esto ha sido suficiente. Pan a estado en esa mierda de laboratorio velando por su salud día y noche, día tras día, semanas! Para que él nuevamente la lastime! Quién se cree que es ese estúpido ha?

- GOHAN! – grito Goku sosteniendo un brazo con fuerza casi quebrándoselo – el mismo estúpido que arriesgo su propia vida por salvar a Pan! – lo volvió a tirar del brazo infringiendo dolor. Jamás había hecho semejante cosa con alguno de sus hijos, pero cuando Gohan se dejaba influenciar por la rabia no había nadie que lo detuviera, y esta vez era necesario para detenerlo.

Gohan miró a su padre y comprendió sus palabras. Respiro más rápido y se soltó con brusquedad del brazo volviendo a la casa sin mirar atrás.

- nos vamos a nuestra casa – dijo Gohan en el living mirando a su esposa.

Videl asintió si decir nada, conocía muy bien a su esposo y esta no era una situación en donde le diría lo contrario. Ella subió las escaleras buscando sus pertenencias de la habitación y bajo para encontrase con los demás.

- Bulma, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad – dijo Gohan seriamente.

- no hay problema – respondió.

- mamá te iras con nosotros o te quedas? – le pregunto a Chichi. Ella no muy segura, miro a Goku que había entrado con Pan y Vegeta.

- nos quedaremos unos días más, hasta el próximo control de Chichi en el hospital – dijo Goku.

- esta bien – cogió las maletas que trajo Videl y camino hasta la puerta – tú vendrás con nosotros – le dijo a Pan.

- p-pero necesito hablar con… - trato de decir.

- no!, vendrás con nosotros – dijo seriamente.

- si quieres yo puedo cuidar de ella – ofreció Goku.

- no, es mi hija y hará lo que yo ordene! – sin más salio por la puerta seguida por Videl y Pan.

…..

- Pan, hija! – Videl grito escaleras arriba. Al no recibir respuesta como había sucedido ya hace 10 días desde su regreso a casa, subió hasta su habitación, golpeo la puerta y abrió lentamente – hija? – dijo con voz muy baja, asomo su cabeza por la puerta para ver todo oscuro a pesar de que eran las 10 de la mañana, entro sigilosamente y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Se acerco a ella, la destapo para ver su cabellera negra y larga esparcida por la almohada. Le acaricio la cabeza – despierta hijita… - dijo con voz cariñosa – bajaras a comer tu desayuno?

- te he dicho que no quiero – respondió con voz carraspeada.

- hijita no puedes pasar tantos días comiendo tan poco – dijo preocupada. Estos últimos días se lo pasaba encerrada en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie, a oscuras y comiendo lo mínimo. En algunas ocasiones la vio llamando por teléfono, escribiendo mensajes de texto o escribiendo en el computador.

- me dejaras ir a la casa de Brief para ver si llegó? – dijo Pan ahora sentada en la cama mirando a su madre.

- mi niña… - dijo acariciando su rostro - has ido todos los días y Trunks todavía no regresa. Bulma dijo que cuando regresara te avisaría de inmediato.

- pero ni siquiera Bulma lo ha visto ni sabe donde esta. Estoy segura que Vegeta lo sabe, pero no me lo quiere decir. Todos me dicen que lo deje solo que tiene que pensar, y qué hay de mi, ha? – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- mi amor, confía en lo que dice tu abuelo Goku, él volverá. Debes dejarlo un tiempo a solas, debe pensar, reordenar sus pensamientos, saber qué quiere – dijo ahora con un abrazo – por ahora, quiero que bajes y comas algo en el desayuno, si tu no comes yo tampoco comeré.

- mamá no tengo hambre – dijo alejándose de ella y limpiando sus lágrimas.

- debes comer, además si no lo haces no te dejaré ir a la casa de Bulma, quedo claro? – Videl últimamente parecía estar tratando con la Pan d años de edad, la misma niña testaruda que no seguía las reglas de la casa y quería hacer lo que le diera la gana.

…

- Pan, qué haces aquí? – dijo Bulma cuando la vio atravesar el gran jardín de la casa.

- sabes algo de Trunks? – pregunto deteniéndose frente a ella con las manos en sus bolsillos.

- no querida, todavía no se nada de él. Vegeta dice que él esta bien, pero no dice nada más.

- entiendo… - dijo sin ganas.

- deberías volver, no quiero que te metas en problemas con Gohan.

- esta bien, mamá sabe que estoy aquí. Además quiero hablar con Vegeta – miro a su alrededor buscando su ki.

- no esta. Desapareció de un momento a otro sin decirme donde iba.

- cuándo vuelve?

- no lo sé… quieres pasar a comer algo? Te ves cada día más delgada, estas comiendo? Quieres que te de algunas vitaminas? Tengo en el laboratorio, si quieres puedes… -

- no gracias Bulma, estoy bien. Será mejor que regrese antes que papá llegue a casa – se dio la media vuelta y alzo el vuelo – adiós.

….

Días más tarde, durante una noche. Pan seguía despierta sentada en una silla de su balcón, en medio del frío de la noche con su celular en mano.

- Te he llamado más de cien veces, te he dejado miles de mensajes de texto y correos a tu mail. Contéstame. Sé que fue mi culpa todo lo que pasó, pero necesito hablar contigo. Pan.- fue lo que escribió una vez más en su celular enviándoselo a Trunks.

Ya cansada debido a las pocas horas que dormía a diario, camino hasta su cama y se tumbo boca abajo con desgano. Pocos minutos pasaron para quedarse dormida, soñando una vez más con él. No más de dos horas pasaron cuando repentinamente lo sintió, no era exactamente su ki, pero lo sintió sin saber cómo, supo de inmediato donde localizarlo. Se levanto, busco en su closet alguna ropa para abrigarse y salio por la ventana volando a toda prisa.

El aire estaba helado y su piel expuesta al viento comenzaba a ponerse de color rojo debido al frío. Voló por más de dos horas atravesando casi la mitad del planeta para encontrarlo tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados en medio de una selva profunda que casi nada se lograba ver o distinguir, en ese lugar estaba claro, de día, pero la vegetación era tan espesa que era difícil encontrarlo con facilidad. Sintiendo su ki cada vez más cerca descendió hasta encontrarlo. Lenta y sigilosamente quedo a su lado, se arrodillo para ver uno de sus brazos que sangraba peligrosamente. Cuando apenas lo toco con la punta de sus dedos él despertó.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y de un salto se alejo de ella – qué haces aquí? – le pregunto.

- te sentí, pensé que me podías necesitar, por eso vine… y no me equivoco, tienes una herida grave en tu brazo derecho – se acercó a él.

- no – puso una de sus manos al frente diciéndole que se detuviera – ándate!

- no me voy a ir, no hasta asegurarme que estas bien, déjame curar esa herida. Tienes algún botiquín de primeros auxilios? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

- no, no tengo. Déjame solo. Ándate! – dijo con rabia.

- por qué me evitas? Es porque te expuse en aquel planeta? Dije que lo sentía, todavía me arrepiento de haberte arrastrado a eso, ok? Lo siento, lo siento tanto, nunca quise que murieras por mi culpa – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que retenía.

Trunks suspiro profundo. Se dio la vuelta para no verla llorar – ándate, ahora no quiero verte – dijo con frialdad.

Las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a escapar sin su permiso. Era inútil tratar de no llorar cuando se trataba de Trunks. Ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte hasta dura, pero él la hacía sentir débil, como nunca nadie la había hecho sentir. Sin él sentía que no era nada, que le faltaba otra mitad, se sentía incompleta. Y él rechazo por parte de él se sentía de lo peor – acaso no sabes el dolor que me producen tus malditas palabras? – le pregunto en medio de sollozos – por último ten la decencia de mirarme a la cara cuando lo dices! – le grito.

Trunks apuntándose sus propias lágrimas, suspiro una vez más, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella en forma peligrosa. Pan lo miro a los ojos, estaban rojos y algo hinchados. Él se acercó hasta estar frente a ella y la tomo por los hombros en forma ruda y nada amable – dije que te fueras, ándate! – dijo sacudiendo sus hombros, para alejarse una vez más de ella.

- por qué? Por qué me tengo que ir? Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? DIME POR QUÉ? – le grito con desesperación.

- porque ahora no puedes estar conmigo, no después de lo que te hice!

- tú no me has hecho nada Trunks – se acercó a él para sostener sus manos con las de ella. Él no las quito y se dejo, pero no la miro – nada… - repitió – no tienes idea lo que es estar sin ti, no puedo – lloro una vez más – no puedo – dijo enterrando su cara en su pecho.

Trunks miro su cabellera negra y dejo caer una lágrima sobre ella sin que se diera cuenta – por favor ándate Pan.

Ella se alejo de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Hablaba con completa sinceridad y sus palabras hacían daño a su corazón – no me quieres contigo? – pregunto con miedo.

Él negó con la cabeza y eso fue suficiente para ella, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Al llegar a su casa se enterró en la cama llorando como lo había hecho todo este tiempo. Una vez más sintiéndose estúpida y débil.

…..

- me voy – dijo Pan luego de una horrible semana en donde lloro y lloro.

- dónde? – dijo Gohan con preocupación. Dejo de lado su diario que leía todas las mañanas antes del desayuno y miro a su esposa y luego a su hija.

- no quiero vivir más aquí – dijo Pan apuntando las maletas que se encontraban en la salida de la cocina.

- no, no te iras – Gohan se puso de pie.

- me voy quieras o no. La dirección la deje anotada en un cuadernillo sobre mi cama.

- y de donde se supone que sacaras dinero? – su padre le pregunto.

- mi abuelo Satán me dio. Es hora de que me vaya, me estarán esperando en dos horas más para entregarme el departamento que mi abuelo me compro.

- estas segura? – pregunto Videl acercándose a su hija.

- si mamá, estoy segura. Buscaré una universidad de transferencia para seguir con mi carrera y pueden visitarme cuando quiera. Pero ya no quiero seguir viviendo aquí.

A Videl la invadió la tristeza, sabía que su hija se encontraba mal, que no quería seguir viviendo aquí con ellos, pero no quería estar nuevamente separada de ella, viéndola apenas una o dos veces por año – donde te iras?

- volveré a Nueva York.

- compraste pasajes en avión? – pregunto calmadamente Gohan.

- no iré volando, es más rápido.

- no Pan. Dejaré que te vayas, tienes el derecho de hacer tu vida por ti sola, pero estos últimos días no has comido ni dormido lo suficiente, no se si soportaras tanto vuelo. Déjame ir donde Bulma a pedirle una nave y así me dejas más tranquilo.

Ella asintió y espero junto a Videl conversando hasta que su padre estuvo de vuelta en pocos minutos. Una vez que se despidieron ella abordo el mini avión y se fue.

….

Llevaba aproximadamente dos horas de vuelo, y estaba demorando más de lo presupuestado. Pero tampoco quería volar, se sentía con sueño y apenas llegara a su nuevo departamento se tiraría a su cama a dormir por un día entero. En eso suena su celular. Apretó el altavoz y lo dejo sobre el tablero.

- Hola?

- Hola! – respondieron dos voces femeninas.

- hey! Emma, Vic, cómo están?

- aquí estamos aburridas esperándote, por qué demoras tanto, se atraso tu vuelo? – dijo Emma.

- Voy en un avión que me prestaron los Brief, por eso he demorado más. Y donde esta Tay?

- viene más tarde, fue a comprar algo para comer y beber para la celebración de tu regreso – dijo Vic.

- ohh… bueno yo creo que una hora más estoy allá.

- esta bien, te seguiremos esperando. Te queremos, adiós! – dijo Emma.

- adiós chicas – Pan cortó la llamada telefónica.

Pan iba de lo más tranquila en la nave cuando de repente el avión comenzó a perder velocidad y altura – qué rayos? – dijo Pan mirando los controles. De un instante a otro la nave repentinamente comenzó a caer y quedo en el suelo, pero en forma más o menos suave. Ella extrañada y algo asustada, ya estaba preparada para saltar por la puerta cuando la nave comenzó a descender, pero se sorprendió cuando no se estrello. Abrió la puerta con un botón automático y vio en la pantalla que no había daño alguno o fallas técnicas. Salio de la nave y miro a su alrededor, estaba en medio de un bosque sin nadie a la vista. Cuando iba a volver a entrar para seguir, algo la detuvo sujetando con fuerza su brazo – hey! – dijo con rabia lista para atacar a su agresor, pero quedo helada y pálida cuando lo vio.

- dónde crees que vas? – dijo con seriedad mirándola a los ojos, sin soltarla del brazo.

- me voy! No tengo porque darte explicaciones – dijo soltándose del agarre que él sostenía en ella.

- no, no te vas! – dijo acercándose a ella, pero sin tocarla.

- y por qué no, ha? No tengo nada que hacer allá, no quiero seguir viviendo allá. Tú no me quieres y no… - iba a continuar pero él la interrumpió.

- yo NUNCA he dicho que no te quiero Pan. NUNCA!

- te llame mil veces Trunks, no quieres hablar conmigo, me dijiste que me fuera, que no me querías ver! Qué quieres que piense? Que no me quieres, que no quieres estar conmigo! – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- no llores… - dijo cariñosamente tratando de acercar su mano para quitar las gotas que se dejaban caer por su rostro, pero ella alejo su mano golpeándola.

- no voy a llorar más, no por ti – se dio la vuelta para ingresar a la nave, pero él la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

- dije que no te quería ahí, en ese momento, no dije que no te quería cerca de mi por siempre – le susurro al oído – la ultima vez que escapaste dije que sería la última, nunca mas te alejaras de mi – le dio la vuelta para estar frente a ella.

- para qué? Dime, para qué quieres que me quede? – lo miro a los ojos.

- porque no puedo vivir sin ti – dijo acercando su rostro al de ella – no puedo y no quiero. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mi saber que te habías ido al espacio y que te podía pasar algo. Por eso estos días me fui, no podía verte enseguida. Me sentía mal al mirarte, saber que te defraudé.

- defraudarme en qué? En lo único que me defraudas es que te alejaste de mí, que no me querías ver, Trunks.

- Pan, tu no entiendes – negó con la cabeza alejándose de ella y caminando de una lado a otro mientras ella lo miraba.

- no, no entiendo, entonces explícame!

- Pan! – se detuvo frente a ella una vez más – yo… deje que murieras. Si no hubiera sido por Goku, ahora… ahora estarías muerta. Fue mi culpa, prometí protegerte y no pude, casi te matan por mi culpa!

- nooo! No es así, Trunks – se acercó a él, lo abrazo por la cintura y miro hacia arriba – eso no fue tu culpa, fue sólo mía, me deje llevar por mi impulsos… como siempre lo hago – sonrió como niña hasta sacarle una sonrisa a él.

- es cierto, sigues siendo una niña impulsiva.

- y tú un viejo sobreprotector – en ese momento él la rodea con sus brazos por su delgada cintura, haciendo a Pan subir sus manos hasta sus hombros.

- Pan, estos días estuve alejado de ti porque sentía rabia, me fui a entrenar con mi padre y todos me aconsejaron que entrenara arduamente hasta descargar todos esos sentimientos antes de hacerte daño. Y lo siento si te hice sentir mal, de verdad.

- no me dejarás? – le pregunto esperanzada.

- nunca te dejaré, lo prometo – ahí se acerca a ella y acercándola todo lo mas posible, le da un beso cargado de amor y cariño - Pan, ahora todo esta bien – le dijo con una sonrisa, apartándola para mirar sus ojos oscuros y tristes – ahora estoy bien, todo esta bien – le volvía a repetir susurrándole al oído. La alejo solo un poco para mirarla a la cara, le seco las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar – deja de llorar, ya todo esta bien – le dijo antes de acercarse y posar su frente con la de ella – ya todo esta bien – repitió. Sonrió de felicidad al verla, se acerco lentamente hasta tocar su nariz con la de él, la miro intensamente antes de besar suavemente sobre los labios. Pan se alzo de puntitas, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y reclamo el beso que tanto tiempo había estado esperando. Y en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto todo el miedo, terror y angustia que Pan sentía en su pecho desaparecieron por completo. Trunks se pego a ella y devoro sus labios con su beso posesivo, todo lo demás desapareció y solo fueron conciente de sus cuerpos uno junto a el otro.

Se alejaron para tomar aire y se miraron a los ojos - ya nada importa, sólo promete que no volverás a hacer eso, nada más, sólo eso - le hizo prometer y ella asentía con la cabeza - ... yo no se que haría sin ti Pan, es... - respiro hondo y la miro a los ojos - cuando leí esa carta, podía escuchaba tu voz diciéndome adiós, yo no quería hablar con nadie, ni pensar, no era nada... y no podía, no puedo imaginar estar sin ti. Si es que hay alguien más no puedo ni pensarlo. Era perderme, perderme en ti. Si tú te vas llevas una parte de mí contigo. Entiendes?

- lo se y por milésima vez lo siento Trunks - lo abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba y él la abrazaba con fuerza - no se que más hacer para que... -

- sólo estar conmigo… - se detuvo unos segundos - …por siempre – dijo Trunks.

- lo haré - ambos se miraron a los ojos – respondió Pan.

- pase lo que pase? – él pregunto.

- contra viento y marea - le respondió.

- tu sabes que será difícil - le advirtió - y sólo hablo de Gohan.

- eso es lo más difícil, no?

- creo que si - sonrió divertido.

Poco a poco Trunks se alejo de ella y Pan lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Luego miro esos ojos azules que tanto amaba y lo entendió – debemos volver – le dijo a Pan.

- no, quedémonos un poco mas – respondió ella.

- me gustaría, pero esta vez tengo decidido hacer las cosas bien, de acuerdo? – Pan  
>asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron a la nave para ir de regreso a casa.<p>

Una vez adentro.

- y… - Pan lo miro mientras él se acomodaba en el asiento del piloto.

- si?

- que tal si nos quedamos en mi nuevo departamento por unos días? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Pan… - dijo con voz de advertencia.

- pero si se supone que yo me quedaré allí y tu no has vuelto de tu entrenamiento, no? … nadie sabría nada… – le dijo pero antes de que Trunks tuviera la oportunidad de responder – a propósito… cómo sabías que yo me iba y donde estaba?

- veo que todavía no entiendes… Pan te puedo sentir a cada segundo, sé donde estas, con quien estas, cómo te sientes… en resumidas cuentas, todo. Cómo crees que supe donde estabas cuando te fuiste a ese peligroso planeta?

- ya veo… en vínculo? Pero por que yo no puedo sentirte tanto así?

- papá dice que es más fuerte del hombre hacia la mujer. Dijo algo de protección a la hembra – se encogió de hombros.

- Vegeta como siempre explicando las cosas a su modo… entonces, qué te parece la idea de quedarnos unos días a solas? – le sonrió acercándose a él y sentándose en su regazo.

Trunks la abrazo por la cintura – me rindo – dijo con diversión.

…..

- Ahhh! Pan! bienveni…da – fue lo que dijeron las tres chicas que se encontraban dentro del departamento, justo cuando la puerta se abrió y revelo a Pan y luego un poco mas atrás a Trunks.

- hey chicas! – dijo acercándose a ellas y con un abrazo en grupo. Mientras Trunks acomodaba unas maletas en la entrada de la puerta y la cerraba tras él.

- no sabíamos que venías con novio – dijo Vic. Pan y Trunks se sonrojaron sin quererlo.

- emm… no, no es eso… - trato de explicar ella, era raro que le dijeran que era su novio cuando en realidad… no había nada serio, todavía – mmm… les presento a Trunks, me vino a dejar y… - ahí él interrumpió saludando a cada una de ellas.

- iré a comprar algo para comer, así las dejo a solas para que puedan conversar, si? – Trunks le dijo a Pan. Ella asintió y las tres amigas se quedaron mirando a los dos y viendo como él le daba un beso en la mejilla con algo más de cariño amistoso.

….

Las horas pasaron y Pan les tuvo que explicar toda la situación con ella y Trunks, siempre omitiendo todas aquellas partes que tenían que ver con su herencia sayajin y el viaje al espacio.

- Hola hermosa – dijo Trunks cuando atravesó la puerta.

- hey – dijo de puntitas y buscando sus labios que fueron correspondidos de inmediato con un beso suave.

- traje comida, tienes hambre? – dijo abriéndose paso a la cocina y dejando varias bolsas sobre la mesada.

- mis amigas ya me habían dejado comida preparada en el horno, eso si, una cantidad para personas humanas normales – bromeo.

Mirando a su alrededor – tú abuelo Satán te regalo un buen departamento céntrico, no crees? de muy buen gusto por cierto – dijo fijándose en los colores de las paredes, en los muebles modernos y simplistas, las grandes y abiertas habitaciones y espacios cómodos – y ese gran televisor, espectacular… incluso mejor que el mío – dijo fijándose seriamente en la gran pantalla plana de la sala de estar.

- mmm… si… – dijo sin importancia. La verdad era que nunca se fijaba en lo material, siempre y cuando cubrieran sus necesidades básicas para ella todo estaba bien.

Luego de comer, charlar sobre los días que estuvieron separados, cómo se sintieron el uno sin el otro. Trunks un poco más cariñoso se acerca a Pan por detrás mientras limpiaban los platos y vasos sucios de la cena.

- deja eso ahí – le dice al oído – mañana lo limpio.

Ella se da la vuelta y lo abraza por los hombros – buena idea – le dice con sus labios rozando los de él, pero sin besarlo. Trunks la toma por la cintura y la lleva en brazos hasta la habitación.

Una vez allá, la deja suavemente sobre la cama y él se queda a su lado. Pan de inmediato se inclina hacia él tratando de subirse sobre Trunks, pero él lo impide.

- primero debemos hablar – él le dice.

Ella lo mira con confusión – de qué?

- te acuerdas que dije que quería hacer las cosas esta vez en forma correcta? – ella asintió con la cabeza a medida que su corazón se aceleraba.

- bueno… esto no es exactamente la forma más correcta, sé que primero debemos hacerle la idea a nuestras familias y hacer que Gohan no me odie más de lo que ya lo hace. Debo ganarme su respeto y confianza nuevamente para estar junto a ti.

Ellos hablaban ambos sentados unos frente al otro sobre la cama tomado de las manos, mirándose a los ojos en forma sincera.

- pero quiero que sepas que jamás me separaría de ti, siempre estaré junto a ti, en las buenas y en las malas, cada vez que me necesites estaré aquí para ti. Siempre – se detuvo unos segundos y busco una pequeña cajita azul de su bolsillo – no te asustes, no es lo que piensas – dijo al ver la cara de susto y sorpresa en Pan – quiero darte esto – se lo entrego – ábrelo.

Pan lo miro a él y luego a la pequeña cajita, la sostuvo en sus manos y la abrió para encontrar un fino brazalete de oro blanco con tres dijes colgantes: una letra_P_, la esfera de cuatro estrellas y una letra _T_. Pan sonrió con ternura al verlo – es hermoso – dijo sosteniéndolo en una mano.

Trunks rápidamente sostuvo su muñeca izquierda y se lo puso con cuidado – quiero que simbolice nuestra unión y que nunca olvides… pero que nunca olvides… todo lo que te amo Pan – todo lo dijo mirándola a los ojos y sosteniendo sus manos con los dedos entrelazados.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – es… no se que decir… yo… - aguantándose las ganas de llorar – yo también te amo Trunks – él se acerca a ella y la abraza para luego darle un beso largo, lleno de amor y cariño.

Cuando el ambiente parecía mucho mas caliente y las caricias se hacían cada vez mas intensas él otra vez se detuvo – y ahora? – dijo Pan.

- me falto algo, es que me desconcentras – sonrió – quiero que seas mi novia, aunque no podamos decírselo a todos… - la volvió a mirar hacia abajo, él sobre ella – quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunto.

Ella sin contestar, lo rodeo con los brazos y le dio un beso apasionado – espero eso sea un sí – dijo Trunks.

- claro que si tontito.

….

- dónde esta Pan? – pregunto Gohan.

Dos semanas después, luego de que ambos regresaran y Pan explicara a sus padres que se arrepintió y que seguiría viviendo en Japón, parecía ir todo bien. Pero para Gohan no todo andaba bien. Cada familia en su casa, pero para él era agobiante. Su hija se escapaba a cada rato y sólo para localizar su ki en la casa de los Brief. Sabía que hacia por allá, eso lo fastidiaba, trataba de controlarlo, pero era imposible, si no hubiera sido por Videl, su madre y su padre ya habría encerrado a Pan bajo llave para que no viera a Trunks. Pero parecía imposible, tal como ahora, su hija no estaba lejos de ahí, pero la podía sentir al lado de él.

Todos sentían el ki de ambos, y siempre tranquilos, para los ojos de todos parecían ser más amigos que nunca en estos últimos días, se lo pasaban conversando, riendo, comiendo y pasándola bien como buenos amigos. Pero para algunos ojos, sabían que eso solo era el principio, era solo en apariencia que se veían como amigos, pero cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban era intenso, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, destinados a estar juntos y ahora nada ni nadie podría impedir eso.

Todos estaban reunidos una vez más en la casa de Bulma en una comida casual, celebrando que todo estaba bien. Gohan se pudo de pie para ir en busca de ella. Vegeta hizo lo mismo y poso una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo – déjalos! – le advirtió.

- tu no te metas – gruño Gohan. En eso Goku hablo.

- vamos hijo – le dijo con su característica alegría – no hacen nada malo, o si? Deben estar conversando. Después de todo pasaron por muchas cosas en ese planeta, déjalos un rato tranquilos.

- pero papá tu no tienes idea de que… - Goku lo interrumpió.

Su padre con voz muy seria le dijo – lo sé, yo estuve ahí. Ahora déjalos.

Gohan lo observó, no estaba acostumbrado a este Goku, a veces tan serio y actuando casi autoritario, pero él estaba hablando en serio, tomo asiento nuevamente al lado de Videl, quien poso una mano en su pierna y le sonrió. Lo calmo de inmediato, sonrió y siguió su comida y charla con los demás.

…..

- es una lástima la forma en que han salido las cosas, verdad? – dijo Trunks mirando como el sol se posaba en el atardecer entre las nubes, con Pan en su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura y apoyando su mentón en un hombro de ella.

- si – respondió ella ahora cambiando su mirada del cielo en él. Se movió un poco y lo miro a través de su hombro – todo por tu culpa – dijo ella sonriente haciendo una broma.

- mi culpa? noo, tuya si! eres una testaruda! – le dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Sabía que lo que acababa de decir no era cierto, había sido culpa de ambos, sus negaciones, ser ciego a las emociones que experimentaron, la cobardía de no admitirlo a tiempo, ser tan obstinados, tan tercos y también gracias a la mayor virtud, pero también vileza: el orgullo, ese que los caracterizaba como sayajines. Pero aun así, a pesar del largo viaje, las circunstancias y los problemas, ninguno se arrepentía. Todo fue un largo camino, pero que valió la pena atravesar para conocer la más profunda felicidad. Estar juntos y enamorados.

- y hablando en serio? – pregunto Pan.

- tenía miedo... - le declaro – miedo lo que nos espera – suspiro hondamente - aún no puedo decir que debo hacer – dijo con tristeza – lo único que sé es que quiero que lo veamos juntos – le sonrió más tranquilizadoramente haciendo el corazón de Pan desacelerar sus latidos – el camino que elija… lo quiero junto a ti… y estos sentimientos se pueden quedar con nosotros… no me importa lo que digan, no importa que tan difícil pueda ser, te quiero a ti y nada más que a ti… Pan quiero asegurarme de que seas lo más feliz que pueda – le aseguro, dejando salir por fin todo lo que alguna vez había pensado, pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle - Te amo Pan.

- yo también te amo – ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

- lo sabías, cierto? – le dijo Trunks.

- si, pero no me canso de oírlo – le respondió con sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

Él acercó su rostro a ella y la beso sobre los labios. Fue un beso tierno y cargado de emociones. Ella dejo descansar su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Trunks la envolvía con sus brazos, ambos con sus manos entrelazadas en silencio viendo el atardecer entre las montañas.

Mientras se relajaba en sus brazos, Pan sabía que la amistad que habían compartido hace años había ido mal. Que hacía tiempo que esa amistad había sido manchada con gotas de _sentimientos_ más fuertes. _Sentimientos_ que pueden o no tener razón y lógica. _Sentimientos_ que parecían ser inmortales, que nunca mueren, sin importar lo mucho que lucho contra ellos. Pero a pesar de ello, ahora, son _Sentimientos _de amor reciproco por siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.-<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora 1:<strong>

_**"SENTIR"** se llama la secuela de ésta historia. En estos momentos estoy actualizando una vez cada dos o tres semanas, para los que les interese busquen en mi perfil._

_**Summary: **Trunks y Pan han pasado por mucho, conflictos, engaños, desamor, enredos amorosos, celos y problemas con la familia en la aceptación de su relación. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, el amor fue más fuerte y han permanecido juntos, en secreto para el mundo entero. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que ambos mantienen una relación estable? ¿Cómo reaccionara la familia de Pan, sobretodo Gohan con la noticia? ¿Gohan se quedará de brazos cruzados al ver como le quitan a su adorada hijita? Mucho que desenvolver con la vida de ambos. Mucho humor y situaciones embarazosas envuelven a las familias Son y Brief._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora 2:<br>**  
>Siento mucho si el final fue decepcionante, les juro que trate de hacerlo lo mejor, pero no se, no me gusto mucho. Ahh! que rabia tengo, soy solo una chica que le gusta escribir esto, pero no tengo mucho talento =( como me gustaría ser como Schala S o J.J Amy ellas son fantásticas! Bueno, como les decía... perdooooooon si no fue el final que esperaban.<p>

Me fue imposible no agregar a Goku, por si no se dieron cuenta, ese que hablaba de repente desde el capítulo anterior era él =) ahh es que me encanta y desde el principio siempre pensé en que debía volver. Me encanta!

Me dieron mucha risa algunos comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, es cierto, tiendo a matar a mis personajes, pero si ven bien y sacan las cuentas, sólo mate a Helen y nadie mas jajaja. Así que tan sanguinaria no soy xD Ah! y lo siento si a algunos no les gusto que agregara a Goku al último, pero para mi fue imposible no hacerlo, no se, Dragón Ball sin Goku no es Dragón Ball jajajaja

Se que quedaron partes inconclusas, como con Thomas y Marron, pero creo que pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones, se pueden deducir, creo :s ajajaja En todo caso igual tengo pensando hacer como una segunda parte de esta historia, creo que lo había comentado antes, pero lo repito, quiero algo así como comedia romántica, o ver como ellos crean una relación más estable a los ojos de los demás familiares, sobretodo el de Gohan. Quiero ver que hace Trunks para tratar de merecer su respeto y eso se me hace un poco cómico ajjaaja Ya tengo algunos bocetos, pero nada muy serio. En cuanto lo tenga listo unos par de capítulos lo subo =) obviamente seguirá la misma línea de Pan y Trunks, es que me encantan jajja.

Así que también creo que en esa historia quiero desenvolver como será la relación entre Thomas y Pan luego de todo lo que han pasado. Seguirán viéndose a pesar de todo? Amigos? O jamás se volverán a ver o hablar? Y si es que Thomas esta con Marron, como reaccionara Pan? y Trunks, que le parecerá todo aquello? Se pondrá celoso? O le dará lo mismo?

Uff son muchas cosas, también quiero ver como lo hacen Trunks y Pan para seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades de Gohan. Goku podría ser algo así como un cómplice aja xD

Y también que pasa con el hijo de Bra y Goten, como crece y todo eso. El parto! jaja ay! son muchas cosas? Si acaso Pan y Trunks se marcan en el cuello? Y como lo hacen para que no sientan su ki y no los interrumpan? Ajjaja o si alguna vez se casan? Y si tienen hijos? Y como los crían? Serian unos verdaderos pequeños demonios ajjaja y Goku con Vegeta entrenando a esos pequeños! Ahhh ya quiero escribir! Jajaja Y que travesuras harán esos niños! Dios mío! Ajjja con poderes y si heredan el mal genio de Vegeta o Chichi ufff pobres padres! jajja

Y también creo que será una historia cargada al Lemmon! Sé que les gusta pillines! 1313 ajjaja como que se me da en escribir eso, no creen? Por qué será? Es extraño xD jajaja no crean que soy una mocosa agrandada, nooo! Ya tengo 19 y en poco tiempo más ya son 20 años! Así que se perfectamente lo que escribo! Ajjja :O hasta yo me sorprendo por las cosas que digo xD Mejor me quedo callada :$

En fin, me encanto escribir esto, ha sido un agrado tener lectores como ustedes, los quiero millones!

Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron _reviews_:

_**Apailana**_

_**pan-dbgt**_

_**Karlolita**_

_**orianajuarez**_

_**Schala S**_

_**Dbzangie4ever**_

_**LindaWill**_

_**Lara Amelia**_

_**Gabiiylovee'16**_

_**Panecita-San**_

_**ha ash14**_

_**Ken Trunks**_

_**Andre Flowers**_

_**mari3304**_

_**Akima Son**_

_**hil**_

_**nittasayuri**_

_**pannyXtrunks**_

_**maleja ru**_

_**Eccho**_

_**fuen**_

_**Iris44**_

_**orietc**_

_**YUKINORYU18**_

_**huilen**_

_**Mariana**_

_**Bra briefs**_

_**Afrodita19**_

_**oriiii**_

_**Gloria Fernanda**_

**_PannyB_**

**_LovePan_**

**_Saiyan Girl Heart_**

A los que me agregaron a sus _favorites list_:

**eli28 , Gloria Fernanda , pan-dbg t, bery-malfoy , Emperatriz , YUKINORYU18 , Schala S , huilen , OchibiMar , Tsukimei02 , vanelor , Ken Trunks , Apailana , Eccho , Colori , Dame- san o melis-chan , nittasayuri , gochatoon , Lara Amelia , Ella Tsukino , Panecita-San , Saiyan Girl Heart.  
><strong>

A los que me agregaron a sus_ story alert_:

**_YUKINORYU18 , _Skuld Dark , Schala S , Agusds , Tsukimei02 , Eccho , Apailana , Colori , Dame- san o melis-chan , nittasayuri , Akima Son , tatisms , Saiyan Girl Heart.  
><strong>

Y también a los lectores anónimos de:_ **México, Perú, Chile, Venezuela, Colombia, España, Estados Unidos, Argentina, Panamá, República Dominicana, Ecuador, Bolivia, Alemania, Italia, China, Reino Unido, Brasil, Australia, Puerto Rico, Honduras, Canadá, Portugal, Austria, Lituania, Kuwait, Dinamarca y Francia.**_

Espero no me haya faltado nadie a quien agradecer =)

Nos leemos en la próxima ;)

Las quiero!

_**Kattie.-**_


End file.
